Books of Love
by RobsBaby
Summary: Broken Jasper meets loving Bella when he needs it most! ANGRY DARK JASPER! SCENES OF CRUEL ABUSE AND TORMENT! MUST B 18 TO READ!
1. Nightmare

**A/N: Twilight is SM! **

**OK FOLKS! This is the last new story I'm putting out for awhile. No more, I promise. This time around Jasper is VERY dark. He's not the sweet emotion feeler we all know. If you are not over 18 please do not read this. Its gonna be more mysterious, and slower paced. I like to keep you guys guessing! If anyone can figure out who I'm talking about in Jasper's past or what might have happened let me know! A shout out to the people who guess right!!!**

**Please R/R! THANKS! **

JPOV

"_Jasper, please." she begged, clinging to his hand. _

"_I can't. Its my life."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too. But I can't give it up. Its all I ever wanted."_

"_You were almost killed."_

"_Its happens all the time."_

"_Jasper, please. For me. I don't want to lose you. You're my everything. I love you so much." _

"_I love you with all my soul, but I can't. Don't ask me too. I'll be more careful, I promise. I swear. Let me get out of the hospital and we'll talk." _

_Her face was etched with pain as the tears ran down her cheeks. _

"_Jasper, what happens to us if you were to be careful and still die the next time you ride?"_

_He froze, mouth slack, "Us?"_

_She looked down at her hand, which was cupping her stomach. "I'm pregnant, Jasper. I found out yesterday. I was going to tell you, but then you had the accident on the track. I was to worried about losing you to remember."_

_He sat silent, mute, unable to process what she'd just told him. _

"_I love you, and I'll love our baby, but I can't give it up. We have to have money to take care of a baby. How are we going to do that if I stop working? I don't have any other skills. I've been doing this since I was 12."_

"_I could go back to work, posing clothes."_

_He adamantly shook his head no, "No, not while you're pregnant. You could slip and lose the baby or hurt yourself."_

"_What about you?" she demanded, now standing beside his bed. "What am I going to do if you die? Do you think the stress is good for the baby, when I worried about you? How do you think our child will feel if their daddy dies one day at work?"_

_All of the questions gathered in his head as he tried to figure out what to say. He came up with nothing, just staring up at the only woman he'd ever loved. The only child he'd ever wanted laying softly inside her womb. _

I bolted upright, screaming, from a dead sleep. I looked around the room, then grabbed hold of my hair as I gasped for air. When were these going to stop?

I couldn't take it anymore. It had been 3 years since then, why couldn't they go away and leave me alone. I was in torment enough every time I went out. They were everywhere.

Reminders of what I lost.

Reminders of what I killed.

Why couldn't it have been me? I would have given my life for them. Fate was cruel. Life wasn't fair.

I had everything, money, fame, a beautiful girl and a baby on the way. I didn't do drugs, I didn't drink or mess around. But I still lost them.

It took a few minutes to get my cool back, then I looked at the clock.

7:45

Shit, I was gonna be late for work, again. Ali was going to kill me.

I pulled myself out of bed, hoped into the shower, then ran for my closet. Jeans and a sweater, with boots. The usual. I pulled the sweater over my head and winced as it ran down my arms.

They hurt so bad. But in a good way. I needed them to feel pain, to feel anything anymore. It made me alive as I walked around the world dead inside.

I was just walking out the front door when my cell phone rang.

"Morning, Ali, I swear I'm on my way."

"Another nightmare, bubba?"

I paused mid step to swallow back the tears, before getting into my truck and pulling out onto the road.

"Yeah, Ali. They just keep coming. They never stop. What am I suppose to do?"

"You'll get threw them, bubba, I promise. I'm here for you. Mom and daddy are here for you. You know what the doctors said, it will take some time."

"Its been 3 years! I can't handle them anymore!" I cried, slamming my hand on the wheel, flinching cause it hurt like hell. "Ali, I just want to die. I just want to be with them."

"BUBBA! NO! You can't. It wasn't your fault. She did that by herself. You can't keep blaming yourself for what happen. We love you. We need you. You can't leave the family, bubba. What would we do without you? You're my favorite brother."

That was the only thing that got me to smile, "I'm your only brother, small stuff."

"And because you are, I'll let the small comment slide. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"OK Bye."

We hung up at the same time. I tried to focus on the road as I drove but it was hard. At night I didn't get much sleep which meant my days were hell. I woke up in a depressed mode which turned angry during the day when people kept messing with me. You'd think working at a bookstore stocking would be easy.

You'd be wrong. People would complain about the stupidest shit.

When they'd start getting loud, I wanted to jump out of my skin and hide under the book case. I can't handle the noise level.

Hell, I can't handle anything, anymore.

**PLZ CLICK ON THE BUTTON! **


	2. Why her?

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

***THANK U GUYS AGAIN FOR ALL THE ALERTS! With all 4 stories, I'm up too over 110! This story will stay pretty dark. Things are going to get worst, much worst, before they even begin to get friendly, please note that before you continue reading. **

**Also, please keep guessing as to who Jasper's wife was! No facts will come out for another 10 to 15 chapters. **

**As always PLEASE R/R!**

JPOV

I pulled in behind the bookstore and found my spot parking. Even at 9 in the morning, the place was packed. Almost twenty cars were in the lot.

Today was going to be long. Hopefully I didn't get into a fight with another customer. I had enough stuff going on it my life then to have to deal with lawsuits all the time.

"JASPER!" Ali screeched from the employee back door.

"I'm coming, Ali, hold on." I grabbed my shoulder bag and headed towards her. She had a big smile on her face as she held open the door. I went in and followed her to the office.

I shoved my bag into my plastic bin and then grabbed my name tag off of the note board next to her desk.

"What's on today's agenda, sis?"

She gave me a big smile, clapping her hands together like a fairy godmother. "A big order was just dropped off. We've got three special displays to create and then just some restocking. If you get done early, you can leave."

"That'd be great, sis." I tried to half smile, she really did try and keep me uplifted. That's the main reason she made me take this job. I'd be around family constantly and less by myself and my thoughts.

I guess it worked great the first few months after I lost them, but now I just wanted to crawl into a corner as the night terrors happened. They kept getting worst.

"Bubba, before you get started can we talk?" Ali was hesitant to ask the question and that made me pause. I knew what she wanted. She wanted details and I honestly didn't know if I could talk about it without going over board and having a fit. It wasn't her fault, it wasn't none of my family's fault. They were trying to take care of me the best they knew how.

It just didn't seem to be enough. Sooner or later I was going to lose the battle for my sanity. I just hoped they weren't around to see it happen.

"I don't know if I can, sis, I'm just now pushing back the one from the smorning."

"Is the medicine working?"

"Sometimes in the day. But it stopped working at night a few weeks ago."

"Did you tell dad?"

I shook my head, I didn't want to worry mom or dad. They'd been threw enough. Dad had been the one that found me after it happen. He was just getting over his own nightmares.

Not to mention when he found me the second time after I had tried to end it all. We never talked about it, and I was glad he was a doctor, no one else knew but the two of us. His loyalty probably kept me sane for the first few days after. I felt safe enough to know that no one was thinking about me, or talking about how much of a crazy freak I was for trying to off myself.

"Jasper?" Ali waved her hand in front of my face.

Here I was again going off to ozone land. I shook all the bad thoughts out of my head, like I'd been taught.

"What? Sorry, Ali, I was thinking."

"Its OK, bubba. I won't ask again. I just wanted to make sure that you were OK I love you, you know that, right?" I nodded. "Mom and dad love you too. Especially daddy."

"I know. Can we start working now? It would help me relax and take my mind off the things I don't want to talk about."

She grinned wide and nodded. I followed her to the small stock room where she showed me the different stacks of special books she had gotten in. There were layout pictures on each that showed me where and how she wanted them set up in the store. It took me a few minutes each to figure them out, then she left to work on papers.

I took one stack out at a time, putting them together. I was focused so much on the books I didn't see the girl coming my way. Since I was on my knees, my feet stuck out behind me and she took a header over them. I twisted around in time to catch her and we both landed on the ground.

"OH!" She gasped and I groaned at the impact of the wood floors and hard books.

"You OK?" My question startled her, as she tried to jump up from me. That only made things worst since our legs were tangled. She moved around and knocked over what little of a stack out I had gotten done. The books fell on us, making us both groan.

"Oh lord, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there, I was reading a book. Did I hurt you?" she had a petrified look on her face as she searched my body for broken bones.

I didn't like to be touched but for some reason her hands made me relax. It was like a balm on a wound.

What was I going to do now?

BPOV

You know, I'm pretty such the reason I don't have a boyfriend is because I can't walk in a straight line without murdering somebody. I can't say I really blame guys. I mean, would you want a girlfriend who walks into a wall more times then not?

Nope, I can't.

That's the exact thing that crossed my mind once I took a direct header in to the guy putting books up. I had my eyes on a book and my brain within the pages. So damn engross to notice that his feet where out behind him.

Then again, physically running people over was a good way to make new friends, I guess. If you go for that sort of thing.

Which most were not.

Three things happened as we were trying to get off our knees. Mainly when I was trying to make sure I didn't break his arms or his back.

One) He was drop dead beautiful.

Two) He didn't like to be touched by the way he froze under my hands.

Three) I feel in love instantly.

What a way to go. One second I hated men in general except for my brothers and cousins. Did not have male friends cept for them. Hadn't dated a guy since the whole "Troy" incident. Yet here I was, running a dude over and falling madly in love with him without even saying a word.

"Oh gosh! Jasper, Bella are you two OK?" Alice squeaked, running over to us from the office.

She helped me up, then turned to Jasper who had since turned a bright white, staring at me. His eyes were full of tears and I noticed his lip tremble.

Now I was making people cry. What next for Bella Swan, the fall down queen? Life couldn't get any worst. Not that I wanted to find out, mind you.

"I'm good." I whispered but Jasper stood silent, unmoving.

"Jasper?" Alice waved her head in his face and he seemed to snap out of it. He shook his head and then walked away with a stomp in his step. I could feel the anger radiating off his shoulders, the icy regard for me in the way he held his body.

I wasn't sure what I'd done that was life threatening but I needed to know.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I don't know what I did so wrong? I didn't notice his feet and fell into him. Did I hurt him somehow?"

Alice looked up at me, a look on her face. It was tragic in the worst way. Now her eyes were glassy with tears and a tremble in her lips.

What was wrong with me today? Two people in tears in mere minutes.

"He doesn't like to be touched, Bella. Its not your fault. You didn't know."

"I'm don't mean to make you or him cry. What can I do to help?"

"Bella, I need to talk to you."

"Who is he?"

"My brother."

I stood there shocked until she pulled me towards her office. I was surprised when I realized Jasper wasn't in there. She closed and locked the door, pulling me over to the office chairs. We sat down and she took a deep breath.

"Jasper is very quiet. We don't talk about him because people ask questions and he doesn't want to talk about anything anymore. He keeps to himself. The only time he goes out is to come here."

"I don't understand. Why?"

Alice took a deep breathe, slowly releasing it. She glanced at the door then looked back at me.

"3 years ago his wife killed herself."

I gasped and it was hard to swallow.

"Oh my lord."

"There's more."

I didn't want to ask but I had too. "What?"

"She was 7 months pregnant." she whispered. "With twins."

***WOW! I bet you guys didn't see that coming, did ya? I've gotten the next few chaps done already, but I'm holding them back for a week to see if people can guess who his wife was, and what happened with the babies? **

**PLZ HIT THE BUTTON! THANKS BUNCHES! **


	3. Why me?

**A/N: Twilight is SM! **

**This is gonna be a long AUTHOR'S NOTE! BIG NEWS PLZ READ! **

******THANK YOU first off, with all the alerts in the last two day since the last update, I've had over 600 hits! YOU GUYS rock! Also, I've had a ton of guesses, none are right, but you guys are on the right path, his wife isn't who you think it was, so please keep guessing! In the next few chaps you'll get more clues, whoever is first will get a big surprise! LOL!!!!**

*****Also my wonderful Reader is having internet problems, so I'm looking for 2 extras helpers with my stories to proofread and bounce ideas off of. IF ANYONE would like to join the group please let me know with a PM! Its for all 4 stories, so the word load will be a lot. **

******Lastly, I'm updating 5 days early because of all the begging! Things are just getting warmed up. But I have to warn that this story will go very slow, its the only way you get the full effect of what has happen to both Jasper and Bella. **

**As always: R/R!!!!!**

BPOV

I gasped when I felt those words strike my heart. It only took seconds and my lips began to tremble and my eyes filled with tears.

All it took was seven words to shatter my resolve. I know my life hadn't been the greatest since Troy happened but I couldn't imagine killing myself and my unborn babies. Who'd do such a thing? Jasper didn't seem mean. Or hurtful towards others. If he was here working for his sister by putting up books after such a thing, I highly doubt before the incident he had been anything different.

What had he gone threw? Having your wife and children ripped from you.

A tear slipped down her face as she watched me. I bit my lip to keep from the same thing from happening to me.

"I don't know what to say, Alice, I mean, who.....what....i just don't understand."

She gave a small nod, then wiped the tear away with the back of her hand. "I don't know what happened exactly. Only Jasper. He never said. We don't ask. We saw what it did to him. Daddy had to put him in the hospital for a while for some stuff, even that was never explained. Its between the two of them. That's how they both want it and that's how the family keeps it. Mom doesn't even ask and you know how questionable she is."

I smiled, "Worst then you."

Alice perked a bit at that, then nodded. "Yes. She is. But everyone in the family knows just to leave Jasper alone. Its the only way he can deal with it."

"I just made everything so much worst, didn't I, Alice?"

She looked thoughtful then grimaced, "I'm not sure, Bells, really. I know he doesn't like to be touched. None of us has hugged him in a little over 3 years, especially not since the incident. You didn't mean bumping into him, let alone knocking him over. And, well, its normal for someone to put their hands out to another to check them once they've knocked into them. I understand that. I'm sure Jasper does as well. He just has to take it in and process it. He walks away now when something upsets him. Working here hasn't been the easiest."

"What do you mean?"

Alice opened her mouth just as someone knocked at the door.

I felt the hair on my arms stand up by the way the color faded from her face again.

Even I knew who it was.

Jasper.

Oh lord help me.

JPOV

As I stood in the single stale bathroom, I counted to 50. That seemed to be my number. It calmed me. Dr. Jared, my therapist, had pointed out that when things got to my red zone, as he called it, to pick a number, find a place by yourself and count to it. Keep counting until you could feel everything cooling off inside.

He was right, I'd have to tell him tomorrow for our session. I should have listened to him and dad a long time ago. It was so fucking hard. But I had to try once last time for my family. They deserved that.

I loved them with what was left of my heart. The rest were buried with my wife and children.

Once I cooled off, it hit me that I'd just treated my sister's friend very bad. She didn't know what a freak I was. I was sure by the broken expression on her face as I glared at her.

She made me feel things I hadn't felt, even with my dead wife. Things I never wanted to feel again.

When I knew I could handle myself again, I went in search of them to make sure I didn't scare her, Bella, as my sister had called her, for life like myself. Who needs two people who are anti-social like me in the world? Not anyone.

They weren't out by the disarray of books now laying all over the place where we'd both landed. I did notice Bella's book still laying open though. I picked it up and then headed towards the office.

The door was closed, which meant Alice had locked it. She must have been talking to Bella about me. At first I was worried I'd get angry again but then it hit me that Bella had a right to know why a perfect stranger would become so hostile within seconds of an accident.

Even I'd have had questions, had I been normal again.

They were talking softly but I was still able to make out one sentence that Bella had said.

"_I just made everything so much worst, didn't I, Alice?"_

I felt that hit my dead heart, and I couldn't figure out why I cared so much what she thought. Or felt. But I did.

And I hated it. And her for it.

A minute went by and I knocked before I could stop myself. It went quiet and Alice opened the door. Bella was standing beside the desk watching me from the panicked look on her face.

"Jasper? Are you OK?" I heard the hope in Alice's voice.

They both were watching me, afraid of my reaction. I swallowed with everything in me to keep my calm.

"Yes. I just wanted to say that I didn't mean to react that way, Bella. I found your book." I held it out to her, and with tentative steps she came towards me to take it. "I'm going to finish those stack outs and then go home, if that's OK, Alice?"

I watched Bella's face, waiting for a reply. She was staring at me, with a longing expression. I wasn't used to that. It wasn't remorse, or compassion. It was complete hopefulness. For what, I didn't know.

"Of course, bubba. Will you be in tomorrow?"

I shook my head, turning my attention back to Alice, but kept Bella's face in the corner of my eye. "I have a session with Dr. Jared. If you need me Friday, the next day, I'll come in."

"That would be great, if you wanted too. I always love it when you're around, bubba."

I nodded, "OK, sis." I tried to smile but it was hard. I looked up at Bella one last time and her eyes had tears in them. I froze, being filled with alarming anger. This time towards myself, for making someone like Bella upset.

I didn't realize I had glared again at her, until she jerked her eyes from me, and stared down at her feet, two tears running down her face.

That made it worst. I left to finish the stacks before I started yelling at her.

Who was she to judge?

Why did she have to make me feel this way?

BPOV

I watched him jerk back, then turn and stomp away quietly. How he did that, I couldn't figure out, but that seem to be Jasper's style. You knew when he was angry but you didn't hear it.

I felt the turn in his emotions when the tears returned to my eyes. I willed and pleaded for them to stay back. I didn't want to fall apart about his past. It wasn't my place. I wasn't apart of his family, or his inner circle of people.

But with my lucky, they did and you could literally see the rage flowing around him. For some reason if you felt any kind of compassion at any time it set him off.

Note to self, don't feel anything, anytime, around Jasper.

I snapped myself out of my funk when Alice cleared her throat. She was watching me, gauging my reaction.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Jasper....Jasper.....he's hard to explain. He hates emotions. Of any kind." I figured that one out by myself. "Sorry is the worst one. He hates it when someone looks at him and feels sorry about his situation if they even get that far to know. Its not you, please know that. Its how he reacts to everyone." She swallowed hard, staring at me funny.

"What?"

"He did act a little different with you, though."

"How?"

"Normally when a stranger touches him it starts a fight."

"Even with females?"

That made her grimace again. "Jasper doesn't associate with woman. Even here. It got around that you left him alone, especially the girls. They come find me or one of my other cashiers. He doesn't like to be touched, but that's not all. It gets him quite violent physically. He's had a great deal of fights, and lawsuits with men over it. Even if its not provoked with him, he'll go after that person, even with family. But with you, he just stared."

"Is that good?" To be honest, I was hopeful. Maybe there was some very slim chance where genie's live that I might be able to at least befriend Jasper.

I gave up on love after Troy, but I have never felt anything like this. And with my luck it had to be with the one beautifully scared man who lost everything, including his will for life.

She gave me a tooth fairy smile, "It's a start. I'm gonna tell daddy when I get off work. I'm sure he'll think its something. I don't know what will happen from here. But I'm just glad he didn't deck you."

I cringed at the thought, but given everything I did feel very lucky.

"Yeah, me too, Alice."

She gave a small tinker giggle, which caught me off guard and I smiled.

I followed her back onto the floor to continue my search for some presents for my older twin brothers, Edward and Emmett. Their birthday was in a few weeks and they both loved books. Even if the information in either were completely different.

Cars for Emmett and music for Edward.

It took me about 20 minutes to pick out 3 or 4 books for Edward. Finding car books proved to be harder. After a few minutes of fruitless finds, I started to look for anything with an engine, lets face it. If it had that, Emmett was in love.

The thought made me smile, until I looked up and saw Jasper working on his last stack out.

In front of all the auto books. My smile vanished.

Just great.

Life was a joke and I was the star subject.

I swallowed hard, pulled my shoulders back and took a deep breathe.

Here goes nothing.

*****I know, I know, I'm still keeping you on edge, but that's what is needed for this story. Please don't worry though, I'm working fast on updates for each of my other stories. Check back on all 4 because I'll post news on each update for what story will be updated next. TROIS HEARTBEATS DE L'AMOUR will be the next updated, with a sweet little lemon in the middle! LOL! UNTIL NEXT TIME! **

**HIT THE BUTTON PEEPS! **

****PS. ANYONE KNOW WHAT THE TITLE OF THAT STORY MEANS IN ENGLISH?**


	4. What Have I done?

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

** **Thank you to all the alerts, we're up to almost 150!**

** **I'm updating early because I couldn't hold this back! Its just gettin good I tell you! **

** **Also, there is a pole on my profile, plz take a look and make your choice so I know where to go! THANKS! **

** **Lastly, please R/R! The more the reviews the faster I update! **

** **That's also how I pick which story to update. I was going to try and rotate each story, but I think I'm gonna update the stories in order of reviews! **

****If you like this story or I Just Need You, review, pretty pretty please. SMILES** **

BPOV

I clutched my books to my chest as I moved cautiously towards Jasper. He was in full work mode, moving the books into the right lay out. It was sad how into watching him I was. He was graceful with his hands and he had piano fingers. It was a sight to see. I got to the beginning of the wall where the auto books started.

None of them were really what I was looking for. Emmett liked books that had diagrams and photos to match what they were talking about. He liked to learn how to do what he read while he was reading it. You could find him in the garage pretty much at any time of the day. But we loved him for it. He'd work on anyone's piece of junk for just a few pizzas and beers.

Couldn't find a cheaper mechanic if you tried. Certified at that.

As always with my luck, I was so absorbed with looking at each book title that I wanted that I walked sideways into Jasper again. This time I completely froze, refusing to land on top of him again. When I turned to look at him to apologize he was watching me.

Another angry expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I swear I'm not doing this deliberately."

That didn't change his face. He was impassive as ever. "What is it you're looking for?" he snapped.

"You don't need to help me, I know you don't want too."

His eyes narrowed, "It will get you the hell away from me faster."

The pain from those words was more intense then I'd ever imagine them to be. My whole body began to shake softly and I felt the tears fill my eyes and running slowly down my face. It had taken a lot longer with Troy to become that cruel to me. I dropped the books in my arms at his feet, then backed up and ran out of the store.

I never wanted to see or speak to him again. Love or not. If that was what love suppose to be, then I'd become a nun. Two strikes for the only two times I'd fallen for someone. Love was over rated.

JPOV

I felt the books land at my knees and watched the way Bella's face became crushed. Way to go Jasper. Now you're being mean to people for no reason.

Before it was because I'd been provoked. Bella hadn't done anything wrong, nothing on purpose. If anything she tried to steer clear of me since the talk with Ali. I watched her go around the whole store trying to find books and when she looked up at me, the look on her face told me what she'd been looking for.

Car books.

I wondered if she'd have the nerve to come close enough to me to see what we had. Half of me prayed she would, I wanted that balm again that she gave me from her touch. The other half was so enraged that she was able to give it to me, that I wanted to strike out at her. Get her to leave me alone.

My wife had never caused these emotions. I'd been lukewarm around her and with Bella within mere hours I was fire hot. Even if it was anger.

But when those words came out of my mouth, I regretted it instantly. It was like stepping on a butterfly and watching it struggle for life.

Closing my eyes I hung my head. Why did I try and hurt her for no reason? That had never been me. Now it seemed that's all I ever did. Hurt the ones I cared for.

Bella might have become a friend, another sister like Ali. They were a lot alike from what I saw of their interaction so far. They cared for someone that just wanted to die. They both saw good where only bad was.

"Jasper!" I cringed at Alice's seething voice.

I opened my eyes and stood up. Alice was standing at the counter watching me with the most disappointed expression on her face.

"What did you do to her?"

I had to shallow twice before I could answer. "I was mean to her, Ali, and I don't know why. I've never been like this to anyone before." she moved closer to me, but stayed far enough away from touching.

"Bella isn't trying to do anything to you. She was here looking for books for her brothers' birthday. You just happen to be in front of one of their interests."

"I figured that out on my own. I just wanted her to leave me alone. But I didn't mean to do it this way, Ali, I swear. She makes me feel..." I stopped talking, realizing I was opening up for the first time in a while, Ali's face was priceless as she held her breathe waiting for me to continue. I couldn't. It was too much too soon.

I wasn't sure how or what I felt for Bella but it was something I just wanted to go away. I wasn't ready or able to give it back. No matter how much I wanted too. It was even crueler to offer something to a girl when you knew that you weren't ready to fight for your own life, let alone a life with her.

She had taken that with her to grave as well. My ability to ever have another relationship outside of my family. No friends or intimate relationships.

That's what I was told was to be goals in my future. Work towards being able to re interact with other people. Make friends. Socialize. Then maybe one day in the future try and start another life.

I realize now that it would never be. She wouldn't let it be. I looked at women and saw her in each of them. I couldn't do what she did too me to them. She took my family from me, she made me kill my family.

"Jasper, go home. Please. I'll finish up here. I don't want you to relapse." Alice begged and I saw tears again in her eyes.

"Fine." I replied more snippy then I had meant too. But Alice didn't seem phased. Unlike Bella she was used to my moods. She might have tears in her eyes but she wouldn't cry by how I talked to her.

I hated that just as much. My family had become numb with the pain I inflicted on them.

I went to leave and stepped on the pile of books Bella had dropped. It made me flinch inside, but I still reached down and picked them up.

"Alice?" she looked up at me, and I swallowed hard. "I'll buy these, could you give them to Bella?"

"Why?"

"Just do it, please, don't ask." she nodded taking them from me. I followed her to the counter, pulling out my wallet.

"98.78." I nodded and handed her my credit card.

"Alice?" she looked up again as she bagged them. "Could you have them wrapped for her? Just don't tell her their from me. I know she won't take them. But I know she spent a lot of time picking them out."

"It would help to know you bought them."

I shook my head, "I can't be anything to her, not even a friend. I'd hurt her more then she could ever handle."

"Jasper, you'd be surprise just how much she's been threw. Or why she's come to folks in the first place. You two are more alike then you know."

I paused, taking that in. What possibly could she have gone threw that could equal what'd I'd been threw in my life? She'd never lost children or a husband. She'd never lost her whole family in one day.

"Tell me." I asked before I thought.

Alice froze with those two words. I knew she shouldn't have said what little she said already to me about Bella. But yet she did and I needed to know why I should bother with getting to know a girl like that.

"I can't. Just like you won't tell the whole family what's going on with you because it would set you back," I opened my mouth but the look she gave me said to stop before I made things worst, and just listen. "I found out threw her brothers. She doesn't even know I know. Its been hard for her to learn to live again. The funny thing is I think she just fell in love with you."

I jerked back at those words, we didn't even know each other, how the hell could she love me?

"I think you've lost it, Ali."

She shook her hand, handed my card back, grabbed the bag of books and pointed for me to follow her.

I wasn't up to another lecture, but I knew I deserved it after what I did to Bella. For once in a long time, I'd bite my tongue, and take what I deserved.

Once inside her office, she slammed the door and locked it. I was in for it now. I sat down by her desk, and watched as Alice paced back and forth. This was not going to be good.

"Jasper, I love you, you know that. I don't want to ride you because I know that it will make you go back to not talking to anyone. I want to wait for you to get threw the things you need too, but I can't let you hurt my friend for no reason."

"I didn't mean too."

"Bubba, I know that. But at the same time I want you to know that there are other people, who, believe it or not, have had worst tragedies in their life."

I felt my anger began to build inside.

"I'm gonna tell you something that you can't repeat. If you do, you'll do more damage to Bella then your wife ever did to you."

At once I felt myself calm down. Knowing that if Bella had gone threw stuff worst then what I did, that I truly did need to apologize for what I'd done.

Hell, if she was able to get past what happen to her, just maybe we'd have a chance at being friends, someday more, if the right steps were taken with the two of us.

"What?"

"He ex boyfriend Troy, was abusive."

"So?"

"You don't understand, he did things to her that no one should have done to them. Daddy was her doctor, as a favor to Charlie her dad. He's never said what everything was that happen, not to mom, not to us, not to Charlie or her brothers. Just like what's happen to you, what's happen to her was kept to daddy. What I do know, is that because of Troy, Bella can't have kids."

The burn of anger started in my belly and worked its way up to my chest and finally up to my eyes, I saw red.

"What I'm trying to say, bubba, and its the hardest thing I've ever said to you, is that you might have lost your babies. But you can _still _ have more if one day you find someone else. I'm not saying now, but in 15 years you might. Bella can't. He took that from her."

For the first time in a long time, I felt tears filled my eyes, and it wasn't because of my nightmares, or thoughts of my dead babies.

It was because of Bella. I had just hurt her even more, for no one reason than because I had my own issues and she was just trying to be friendly.

"What do you mean," I had to swallow hard before continuing. "Bella loves me?"

"She looked at you like you were something sent from above. When I brought her in here to talk to her, so that she knew why she shouldn't try so hard around you, it broke her. Even with what was done to her, she felt worst for you. She blames herself for making you upset today. Some of its her fault, but she didn't know. When she tried to make it better you lashed out at her. That's how you are, she and I both know that, but for her its still hard for her to take in."

"Oh god." I gasped and clutched my head, hard.

"What?" Alice dropped to her knees in front of me.

"What I said to her. It was more then cruel, Ali. It was how my wife treated me before it happened."

Alice started crying out right.

I just sat staring out into no where, I didn't know what to do. Everything was too much at once. My problems and then with Bella. I was too messed up to help her. I needed to get past my things and then work on figuring out whether I wanted to try and be with her.

"Alice, please just give the books to Bella. I need some time to myself to work some things out."

"Bubba, you can't hurt yourself. Promise me, you won't try anything stupid."

"I'm gonna talk with dad. Then with my doc. I don't know what I'm gonna do, I just need time and space."

"Take off all you need."

I nodded then hugged her before getting into my truck and going home. Once inside I was safe from the world. If only that was where the pain was at. I created my own world of pain in my home. Every night. Just to feel alive.

I went into the bathroom, took my sweater off, and looked into the mirror. They had started to heal again. The ones on my shoulders and some on my arms. There were just a little bit of space left on my wrists. That's all I needed to night. Just a few and I'd be good. I'd stop after that.

I promise. I swear to my family. Just a few and I'd have enough to get me threw another day so I could talk to the doc and my dad.

Opening the medicine cabinet I got out my bag. Then sat in the tub. I pulled the bag open.

Then pulled out the blade.

*****Can you believe I left it there? LOL! I'm sorry guys, but have no fear, I've got the next chapter already done, so if you want it early please review! I know people hate it when writers do that, but I love reading your reviews and it also lets me know what you guys want to read. BADASS Bella and Jasper or DARK Bella and Jasper, or maybe SWEET Bella and Emmett??? Let me know!! **

**UPDATE: I GOT TWO NEW BETA/PROOFREADERS! THANK U FOR ANYONE THAT WANTED TO HELP! **

**PLZ HIT THE BUTTON PEEPS! U GUYS ROCK! **


	5. I Can't

**A/N: Twilight is SM! **

****I knew I told a lot of peeps I'd wait to post this, but everyone kept asking, so here it is! Also, check out Trois for a big note!!!!!!**

**Thank you to ****abbymickey24** **for getting this chap up to par! **

****PLEASE show me some love! (MAKES ME WRITE FASTER, LOL!)**

JPOV

Taking a deep breathe, I gently took hold of the blade, careful not to drop it. Turning it over, I looked at the shiny tip. Something so small and dangerous, can give me such release of my pain. If dad knew he'd never let me out of his sight. It was all I had left to make myself feel again. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't give it up.

I closed my eyes, leaned back into the tub to get relaxed, then released my breathe before running the sharp tip across my wrist.

Once I felt the skin tare and the blood begin to seep out, the ecstasy started to course threw my veins. I felt it in my toes as it ran up through my body. With steady hands, I moved the blade centimeters to the side and did it again. This time I watched as the love of the metal and the beauty of blood combined.

That's it. I needed this to continue. I haven't felt like this since she died. I needed this to stay alive, if that's what everyone wanted. There was no other way.

The third cut did the trick, as I felt myself floating into sleep. I smiled as I drifted off to never land.

_He knew he was late. He shouldn't have been, but he couldn't help it. The meeting ran late, and the traffic was shit. He also knew something was wrong when he pulled into their driveway. The lights were all on, the door cracked open. _

_When he got out of the car, holding the handful of flowers and the presents for the babies, he heard the music. Music he knew she hated. Loud rock music. So loud, the ground was pounding along with the lyrics. _

_With a grim expression on his face, he squared his shoulders and headed inside. Something smelled off. Maybe she was cooking dinner, maybe things were OK. _

_He loved rock music, maybe she was trying to surprise him for once. _

"_Darlin?" he called out as he laid the flowers on the table by the door, moving into the house, he laid the bag of gifts on the __dining__ table, looking around for his beautiful wife. He went towards the kitchen, seeing the lights on, and smelling food cooking. A smile was on his face as he enter. _

_He paused as he noticed all of the draws wide open, and the knife block thrown on the floor. A sheen of sweet coated his face, as he began to breathe hard. _

_Something was wrong. _

_Moving cautiously towards the family room, he saw the blood on the carpet. _

"_No." he gasped, praying it was a dream. The blood trail got bigger as he continued. When he was in the middle of the room, it was the only thing he could see. _

_The blood coated knife on the floor under her hanging lifeless body. _

"NO!" the scream burst from my throat as I jerked awake in the bath tub. My blood had ran down my arm from the three cuts, the blade was still clenched in my other hand, cutting into my palm.

My body began to tremble, from the nightmare and loss of blood.

Sobs began to come out of my mouth as I dropped the blade in the tub, trying to get out. I slid over the side and landed in a ball on the floor. I had miscalculated the amount of blood lost while I had been asleep.

My hands were shaking and my vision started to swirl. I crawled on my hands and knees towards my dresser. I managed to knock my phone onto the ground next me.

Picking it up with blood soaked fingers, I pushed the first number that came to mind. My father's.

Two rings went by before he answer.

"Jasper?"

"Help." It was the only thing I had the energy left to say as I blacked out on the floor, in my own blood.

BPOV

The only place I knew to go to after what happened with Jasper was to Carlisle, sadly, his father. I knocked on the door and waited holding my breathe.

Esme opened it with a smile. "Oh my Bella! Sweetheart, where have you been?"

Before I could answer, she pulled me into a motherly hug. The kind that I hadn't felt since I was five when my mother died in a car accident.

"I've just been getting settled. I'm living with my brothers now. Dad lives across the street from us."

"Oh, dear, here we are talking like strangers, baby, come on in side. I'll call Carlisle, he's dying to see you again."

I smiled and followed her into the family room.

"Esme, I've actually been helping around Carlisle's work."

"That's wonderful!" Her smile exploded on her face. "He did say something about getting a new assistant to help with some of the bad cases."

I nodded and sat on the couch while she went to fetch him from his office. Seconds went by and they both came out. He had a beaming smile on his face and Esme had tears on hers.

I got up and gave him a hug, feeling safe again. Carlisle had saved me when no one else could have. He was my second father.

"How you doin, ladybug?" I smiled at the nick name.

"Not good. I think I might have upset Jasper." Their faces froze, but then Carlisle shook his head.

"I need to talk to you, ladybug. There are things you need to know, and none of its your fault. It will make more sense."

"Honey, what are you talking about?" Esme was now in panic mode.

"Nothing, love. There are things that I know about her and Jazz, and I swore to never speak of them to anyone else. But I think they both need to know some things about one another. With Bella working with me, she has the right to know, because it won't just be Jasper that gets hurt."

Esme nodded and excused herself.

I followed him into his office, where he locked the door. He lead me over to the couch and we sat down next to each other.

"What happened, ladybug?"

"I went to Ali's bookstore to look for some gifts for Em and Eddie. I bumped into Jasper twice and he had enough of me, I guess. The second time he told me to get the hell away from him for good. I just couldn't take it and left. You're the only one that knows what happened, Carlisle, I don't want to go back in my progress. Or make him fall back in his."

He nodded, thinking it over. "Ladybug, 3 years ago Jasper's wife killed herself. She was 7 months pregnant with twins. She murdered them before she hung herself. I've never told anyone this before, you're the exception. The only reason I'm telling you this is because of what happened to you."

I started to cry, for me and for Jasper. "I didn't mean to hurt him, I swear, pops, I promise. I didn't know."

"Oh, ladybug," he pulled me into a hug. "Its not your fault. Don't cry. Alice called me after you and Jasper left to tell me what had gone on. I was waiting for you. You both have gone through things no one should ever have to go through. Neither of you deserve what happened to you."

"That's not all."

"What, ladybug?"

I was afraid to tell him. "I can't."

He pulled back and looked me over, then smiled, just like any other caring father, "You fell in love with him."

I burst out into tears, "I didn't mean too. The first time I saw him. Who does that, pops? Its not normal. That just made me hurt him more."

"Ladybug, trust me, love is what he needs. He will fight it with everything he has. He doesn't think he deserves it, but he does. What she did to him...... was the cruelest form of love. I won't tell you what happened, only Jasper can. But what Troy did to you was the cruelest form of hatred. You didn't deserve it. I'm not saying things are going to be easy. I'm just saying that maybe the two of you can help each other. Help heal the wounds left behind by two of the most evil people I've ever heard of."

"How do you love someone you've known less then a day?"

He laughed, "That's how me and Esme got together. I met her at work, and we were married within a week. Love at first sight. Maybe you saw something in him that he doesn't know he has left. Alice said Jasper opened up a bit about you."

"What do you mean?"

"You might not be the only one with emotions. I'm not saying love, but he treated you completely different then anyone else who would have bumped into him."

Pops' phone went off and he got up to answer it.

He looked at the screen, "Jasper?"

The blood left his face as he dropped the phone to the ground. I jumped up and went over to him.

"What?"

I picked the phone up as Carlisle grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him. He didn't bother to say anything to Esme, only pulling me through the house and into the garage. We got into his car and he burnt rubber getting on the road.

I didn't ask questions because I could see the concentration on his face. Something was wrong but I didn't know what.

He pulled into a condo complex, and parked. I was running after him as he ran up to one of the doors, unlocked it and sprinted inside. I followed, closing the door. He went straight to the bedroom and I lagged behind, afraid of what I'd find.

When I came to the door, I had to hold my hand over my mouth to keep from crying out. Jasper was laying on the floor in his own blood, slices on his hands and wrists.

Within in seconds the training that pops had shown me kicked it. I went over, got on my knees and pulled Jasper into my arms, cradling him like a child.

He was cold to the touch, but his eyes had opened and he was looking up at me. I wrapped my hands around the wrist that was the worst and squeezed as hard as I could. He moaned but didn't fight me. I felt the tears run down my face. Pops came running back with his medical kit. He grabbed gaze and pressed it into his palm wrapping it with tape as fast as he could, before handing me some and I did the same to his wrist. I kept hold, pressing tightly while he wrapped the wrist with tape.

"Ladybug, hold both hard."

I did as told, I wrapped one hand around his wrist, and then pulled his hand over, crossing it to his chest, and pressed my other hand against it. The whole time, I rocked Jasper back and forth, soothing me if nothing else. Jasper had awoke, and was now watching me. He had tears in his eyes, and his lips were moving, but nothing was coming out.

In the background pops was on the phone with help. My focus stayed completely on Jasper. I had been here myself, and I refused to let him go. No matter if he hated me, I loved him for some stupid reason.

Fools did rush in, like they said. You can't fight fate.

"Jasper, fight." I whispered and his eyes focused on me. "I might have only known you for a day, but I love you. I'm not afraid to say it to you. Now you're gonna fight. Because I love your family as well. They deserve you." a sob broke out of me, "I deserve you."

I felt his body start to fight back. The blood lessened.

"I'm broken." he murmured, tears running down his face.

"So am I."

"She took everything I had, there's nothing left of me, Bella."

I smiled threw my tears, "He took everything from me, and there's nothing left of me. But together maybe, if nothing else. Just as friends, we can help each other figure out why we're still alive. Did you ever think about that? Why go through the horrors we've gone through, and still be alive?"

"I can't love you."

I felt my soul shattered, and no matter how much that would wound me forever, I needed to help him. Maybe in a way that would help me move on.

"And I can't stop loving you."

***And really, how could I? Leave ya all hangin like that? (HIDING) Sorry guys, I just had too, its getting better and better! **

**The next update will be pretty big, all kinds of juicy tidbits are gonna come out! Make sure to check back and leave a note for me! *SMILING***

**Don't forget the poll! **

**PLEASE HIT THE BUTTON! THANKS PEEPS!**


	6. Not Again

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

***Big TU to Misty, she rocks! If it weren't for her this chappy wouldn't be up to par! **

***Thank u to all the reviews, love them, I try and reply to each! **

***Because of that I'm updating yet again early! **

**TISSUE RATING : 6/10**

**There is a surprise in the story for a certain someone, hope they can find it?!! LOL *SMILING***

JPOV

I felt her tears hit my face, as I laid there bleeding to death in her arms.

How did I end up here?

My body came alive when they pulled me from Bella's arms and onto a stretcher. Weak, I fought hard. I wanted the balm of her touch. That calm to take over. If I had her I'd be fine, I wouldn't be afraid of death. I'd go with a smile, the first real smile in years.

Maybe I'd get to be with my babies. Finally get to see what they were, two boys, two girls, maybe a boy or girl.

Even that had been taken from me.

"Jasp, its dad." I heard his voice, it was soothing. That wasn't the voice I wanted.

"Bella."

"She's behind us, babyboy. Come on, Jasp, you've got to hang in there."

"Want Bella."

"She's coming."

"Please, dad." I begged with my last breathe, air becoming harder to intake. I laid there, looking back on my life. Trying to figure out what I'd done so very wrong to deserve everything I'd gone through.

I had always tried to be a good son, a strong brother, and loving husband. Even a father. But none of that mattered now. The warmth slowly slid out of my legs and the chill started in my shoulders. God, I ached. I welcomed the pain once, but now I wished it would leave me to die in peace.

In a way it was funny, I knew one day I'd wind up killing someone else. I just didn't realize it would be me.

I closed my eyes for the last time, but with a smile on my face.

A smile that Bella put there.

BPOV

I looked down at my hands, they were bloody again.

No. Please. If there was any power in the world, not again. Not to me. I couldn't handle it happening again.

"Bella!" Pops yelled, and I looked up. He was looking over his shoulder at me, running beside Jasper. "Please, I need you. Jasper needs you, ladybug."

That brought the feeling back into my legs. I fell onto my hands as I got up, crawling into a run. I was out the door and outside where the ambulance was without noticing.

I caught a glimpse of Jasper's corpse as they loaded him in the back. I felt the trembles start all over my body as everything came rushing back.

"_Ladybug, I'm gonna be with you the whole ride." Pops whispered close to my ear, clutching my better hand. He looked down my body, tears running down his face, lips quivering as his body shook with silent sobs. "Oh, god. Why? Don't take her yet. She's too young. Please."_

_I tried to move my head but the brace refused to be moved. The burning wouldn't go away; it started in my toes and worked its way up to my hair. My hand caught fire when I tried to reach out to him. The pain wouldn't stop. It was endless._

_What did I do? Someone please help me. I'm scared. I don't want to die. I'm only 17. _

"Ladybug! Please!" Pops yelled once more for me, snapping me out of my own hell. The ambulance had left, with a Jasper that was either dead or alive. Pops was standing next to his car, waving frantically for me.

I was over to him within seconds, using the backs of my hands to wipe my tears.

"I'm sorry, pops. I didn't mean to make you wait." he shook his head softly hurrying me into the car. Once I was in safely, he literally jumped over the hood to get into the driver's seat. His foot never left the gas as he trailed the ambulance across town, for the 15 minute ride.

"How was he, pops?" I had to know, it didn't matter his answer. If he was alive, I had to have something to hold on too, if he was dead, I had to find something to think about to keep my sanity.

Who knew that someone could become your reason for living in a matter of hours?

The look on Pops' face was shattering. His skin was white, lips blue and eyes drawn as if he wasn't able to continue on living. Take me now. I'm ready. If Jasper is not in this world, I refuse to be either. I hadn't been ready then, but I was ready now.

I closed me eyes, drowning out the sound around me, everything became a buzz. Troy might have taken my will but I still had my soul. If Jasper was dead, I'd lay down beside him.

"Ladybug, he's alive." I felt the shake on my arm and then heard the words. It was like water to a dying fish. I sucked air in so hard that my chest began to burn.

Releasing it slowly, I turned my head towards Pops. "Is he going to make it, pops?"

"I don't know. Its bad, ladybug, really bad. Jasper had been asleep for to long. I wasn't able to stop the bleeding. There was too much damage to the nerves. I don't know if they can even stop it."

"I can't live without him."

His expression was horrified, "We can't lose you either, ladybug. Do you think I could lose both of you and keep on? I love Esme, but I've seen things that a father should never see. I never told Charlie what happened to you. I never even told Esme what happened to Jasper."

"I'm sorry, pops."

A tear ran down his face as he gripped the steering wheel until both hands were white. "Its hard enough for one person to know what happen to one of you. Knowing what happened to both of you and to be the one that treated you both, it took something out of me. There's not enough of me left to lose you two."

I held my hands over my eyes when the tears stared to flow. My body began to shake again, as I tried to keep myself composed. Pops had enough on his plate.

He had been the one to take care of me, seeing things that no person should see, knowing things not even a father should know about a daughter. From what Alice told me, he'd gone through the same things with Jasper. By his own words, we'd been through things that no human being should have to think of experiencing.

But we had, and we'd survived. I had to keep fighting, no matter how much pain there was. Nothing could be as bad as what Troy did to me. I refused to give up on Jasper. He wasn't allowed to die. I refused to let him as well.

Together we would work to get our lives back. If it meant just being friends, then I'd have to live with that.

I was so unaware of what was happening around me, that I didn't feel the car come to a halting stop or pops get out. Without warning he grabbed my arm and pulled me out, dragging me through the emergency doors and up to the counter.

There were two nurses, one on a phone and the other checking in a patient who was holding his arm.

Pops went straight up to the one on the phone, "I'm Dr. Cullen, my son was just rushed in here, I need to know what his status is?"

The nurse looked up at him, then glared. "Sir, I'm on the phone."

That did it for pops and for me, but with pops, look out, you're in for it. The stream began to come out of his ears as his eyes turned red, placing both hands palm down on the ledge in front of her, he leaned in closer.

"Listen, Monique, you've got about 5 seconds, to get the hell off the phone and find out about my son before I call the fucking director of this hospital and get your ass fired. Do you understand me?"

For the first time that day I felt like smiling because I was happy, as I watched the blood slowly drain from her hairline down to her chin. Her hand was shaking as she mumbled something to the person on the line and then hung up.

"I'm sorry, sir, what was the name?"

"Jasper Cullen." She typed the name in her computer, then swallowed hard.

Looking up at pops, she took a deep breathe. "He's in surgery right now."

"Who is his surgeon?"

"Dr. Mary Jane."

"What is the status so far?"

"Its doesn't say, sir. The only thing listed under his name is, critical knife wounds on wrists and hands. Massive loss of blood, unconscious, faint heartbeat, low pressure, air intake poor."

Ever detail felt like a fist to my stomach again.

_I backed away from Troy as he came closer, the look on his face, homicidal. My hands were up in front of me in defense, my eyes scanned his apartment looking for a weapon. There was no way out. He had barricaded the front door while I slept._

_The windows nailed shut as punishment for defying him over school. I had been late. It had made him angry._

"_Please Troy, please. I'm sorry. I love you." I felt the wall hit my back, the TV to my right and the sofa to my left, effectively keeping me in a corner. The perfect place for his attack. "__I__ didn't mean to upset you again. I was tired. I won't do it again. I promise. Please. Just another chance."_

_His face never changed, it never did. It was like watching another part of him come out for show. The sweet Troy, I had fallen in love with. The demonic Troy, I had grown to fear with everything in me. _

_I didn't feel the first hit on my shoulder, but I felt the floor hit my knees from the force of it. I brought my hands up over my head praying it would be over with just a few hits. They came. On my back, my arms, then a final kick to my hip. _

_I yelped in pain, crying out when he jerked me up to my feet by a handful of hair. _

"_Now." Those three letters I knew well, as he bodily threw me into the kitchen. I landed on the floor, but refused to stay down for fear of another beating. _

I snapped back to reality when Pops gently took my arm, leading me over to a seat in the waiting area. I looked around the room, at all the other families that were there praying for a loved one. We sat together silently. There wasn't anything to say.

Everything was left to fate, and it had no time frame.

We both jumped when Pops' phone went off. Neither of us remembered it, I hadn't even seen him take it from me.

He took it out of his jacket pocket and looked at the screen, answering immediately.

He grimaced, "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I didn't mean to forget you..."

"Yes, we are. He's in surgery. We don't know anything. Bella was with me when we found him..."

"Sweetheart, calm down. Please. I'll explain everything when you get here, call Alice, then pick her up. Don't let her drive, you know how she gets. Please..."

"I will. I love you. I'll tell her..."

"OK. Sweetheart, please, just hang up and call her..."

"OK. We'll see you in a few."

His head dropped as he hung up the call. "She said she loves you." He whispered and I nodded, biting my lip as a tear ran down my cheek. "She's gonna call Alice and then pick her up before coming over. Ladybug, I don't know what to do."

I shook my head, a loss for words.

"What do I tell them? That their son and brother cuts himself?" Shock hit me like a ton of bricks, my mouth open, my eyes wide. "That he's been doing it since he lost his family? Just to feel again? Or about his throat....." he stopped short, when he looked at me, and then realized what he was saying.

Shaking his head, he dropped it into his hands, resting his elbows onto his bent knees. "I'd give anything to trade places with him." He looked up at me for brief seconds, before dropping his head again. "I would give anything to trade places with you too, ladybug. Neither of you deserved what happened. I can't bring myself to share this kind of stuff with them, or your father."

He swallowed a sob, "Did you know your father was the one that was first to the scene?"

"What?"

"When Jasper found his wife. Neighbors heard him screaming and called the police. Charlie was the closest. He got there before everyone else."

All I could do was sit in shocked silence, trying to comprehend what my father must have seen.

******Lets see if we can hit 65 or more reviews! I know you guys can do it! PRETTY PLEASE W/EXTRA SUGAR ON TOP! **

**Keep voting in the poll, please! **

**Next update: Weds, Thurs or Friday? **

**PLZ HIT THE BUTTON! THANK U PEEPS!**


	7. Please Don't Take Him

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

****You guys rock! The reviews are wonderful, feeling so much love floating on the clouds!! **

**Tissue Rating: 9/10 (Fingers crossed for Jasper)**

**PS. Looking for someone to make art for this story, pm if you've got any ideas! **

BPOV

Pops looked up at me, watching. I couldn't form a word let alone a sentence. The only thing that ran through my head was that my dad had known the whole time about Jasper but never said a word. Yet he had never asked about me. He was another victim of everything.

Whispering softly, "Does he know everything about Jasper?"

Pops looked away, unable to meet my eyes, "No. It was too much for him to look at. He grabbed Jasper and brought him out. Then he was sick. Police officers are not trained to see those types of things. Those types of horrors. I was barely able to see it myself, but I had too. It was my son, my grand-babies...."

He broke down crying, and I didn't have the will to ask him what he saw. What she had done to those babies. I knew what Troy had done to me was brutal, but I couldn't handle much more then that when it came to innocent babies.

Pops swallowed hard, deep down in his chest he drew his next breathe, "I was the trauma doctor on call that night. I was the one assigned to her, and him. And Charlie."

Those last two words chilled my body, as I sat frozen beside him.

_I sucked in blood when I took my next breathe, but I had to say this, looking up at Pops. "Don't let my dad know, please, Pops."_

_He nodded softly, tears staining his face. Patting my less injured hand softly to comfort me. "I won't."_

"_Promise, Pops. If its the last thing you promise me, please. I don't want my daddy knowing how I died."_

_He gave a gasp, "You're not going to die, ladybug. I won't let you. If there was ever a time when my skills can help, its now. I will not let you go, I don't care how many times I have to bring you back."_

"_Its OK, though. I don't blame you, Pops, I love you."_

_He cried out, laying his head next to mine, "I love you too, ladybug. Please, for me, stop talking like that. Everything will be fine. Just a few scratches, nothing more."_

_I gave a weak smile, "You always were upbeat. You're my second dad, you know that?" I coughed, blood coming out of the side of my mouth and trickling down from my nose. _

_Pops raised his head, looking me in the eye, "I've never been more proud of anyone, ladybug. Charlie is like a brother to me. You and Alice are my babies. You fight. You fight for everything that is good, do you hear me?"_

_I tried to respond, as the paramedic moved my tubes around and increased my oxygen line. But it was too late, too much blood gone, too many open wounds. _

_I closed my eyes._

"_Don't let go." Pops pleaded, clasping my hand hard in his. But there was no pain. All I felt was numb. I finally had my peace. _

_I was finally free. _

"Family of Jasper Cullen?" A tall slim short haired woman in scrubs called out. We both came around and stood up. Pops reached for my hand and I held onto his as a lifeline.

We walked over to her, and I noticed all the blood on her top, the hair net still in place. She was holding a clip board, glancing over it as we approached.

"I'm Dr. Mary Jane, and you are?" she looked at Pops and held her hand out.

He shook it lightly, "Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I'm his father, and this is my daughter, Bella."

I wasn't shocked by the greeting of Pops, I was used to him calling me his daughter, I was in a way, I had him, Charlie and Esme as my parents. She shook my hand and then waved for us to follow.

We went into a consultation room, and sat down. I was still clutching Pops' hand with a death grip, but he didn't seem to mind.

She looked up at us, "Jasper had several lacerations on his left wrist, as well as deep puncture wounds on his right palm. It looks to me as if he slit his wrist, then slipped into a coma, doing so, he grasped the blade in his hand causing the other wounds."

"What is his status?" Pops was straight to the point.

She sighed, "For now he's in the ICU, in critical condition. The wounds were very bad, and the blood loss was extensive. He lost his blood volume twice, before we were able to stop the bleeding. Normally with this type of injury, what you did Dr. Cullen would have worked long enough to get him to the hospital for stitches, then he'd be on his way after a physic test."

"I know where you're going." Pops whispered, his face wane.

Dr. Jane looked surprised. "You do?" he nodded sadly, as she continued. "But the delay in how long he laid bleeding with a major open artery, caused more problems then normal. The loss of pressure in that arm was significant to the point that the artery busted higher up in his arm. That caused profuse bleeding when we finally got him into surgery and started to fix things. The stabilization at his wrist added to things, by pushing the bursting farther up his arm. It was a cat and mouse game trying to stabilize the artery in each area without causing more damage."

"Could he lose his arm?" Pops asked, and the idea of it was so far fetched that it hadn't even dawned on me from what she was saying.

"Its not if, its when." She watched our reactions, the room was so quiet that you could hear pins dropping on the floor. "While he did have blood going through that arm, it didn't stay long enough in it to feed the necessary parts. You understand what I'm saying, Dr. Cullen?" he nodded, head down, and she looked at me. "Its like a pool with a hole in it, there may be water in it, but its not staying where it belongs to hold up the pool."

My face began to itch from my tears, I reached up to rub it only to find I didn't have any left. I had cried so much in one day that my eyes were sore and red.

"What makes things even worst, is the self abuse," she added. But neither of us changed our emotions, and that too surprised her. "You can see the healing scares on his hands, arms and shoulders from where he's been doing this for a very long time. He's damaged the main arteries and veins in his upper limbs and body that any major injury would sustain a deadly consequence. That also causes problems with getting lines into him for medicine and foods that he needs. His neck..." she stopped when Pops violently shook his head.

"I don't want my daughter to hear about that. Or any of the rest of the family."

She nodded softly, making a small swallow, "The problems with his neck from past incidents, means we can not place a major line in there either, which in his case, would have been the best solution. We tried on his ankles, but those were not strong enough. The only place left viable was his inner thighs and below his hips."

"What are his chances, with or without his arm?"

**I swear he will get better and there will be a happy ending! Don't kill the messenger! ^_^**

Dr. Jane looked down at the clip board, then softly licked her lips while I held my breathe, "Jasper is on life support, I don't know if he'll make it til midnight."

I let everything out, as I sat and stared at the clock above her head. 7:13 pm.

I think I've found what was worst then hell.

**Thank u again to Misty! She keeps this story in line for everyone! **

**I've created a forum for all of the stories, please check it out, you can ask questions, give ideas, and find out story hints and get to know the rest of the readers as well! **

**.net/myforums/RobsBaby/2065924/**

**^_^ Lets see if we can make it close to a 80 reviews! EXTRA Cherries this time! **

**Next update: Sun, Mon or Tues! **

**Maybe sooner if RL stays good! **

** I'm also working on updates for I JUST NEED YOU! **

**AS ALWAYS, PLZ HIT THE BUTTON!**


	8. Help

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

**Otay peeps, this should be the last chapter for their first day of knowing each other! **

**Also, I just have to give a shout out to EdwardsElla she has figured out Jasper's wife, but she figured it out based off of the "posing clothes" line, which is why I put it in there! **

**Tissue Rating : 7/10**

**This is also the longest chappy to date! Please leave lots of love! **

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I was the first to recover. I think the third time around for Pops was just a little too much.

Once with Jasper, once with me, and now again with Jasper. It would be too much for anyone. I was starting to worry about his health. I knew Pops was a very good doctor, but he put his family first and himself second.

In any other situation, that would have been fine. It's how I felt myself. Me last, my family first, which is why I never told Charlie what really happened. He thought I'd been in a car crash with an 18 wheeler, carrying a load of tree lumber. Pops was always a quick thinker. He had a story made up before he even called Charlie.

"I'll give you two some time to yourself." Dr. Jane went to stand but Pops put his hand up.

"Are we allowed to see him?" He was hesitant in asking, and I partially knew why. The same thing had been done to me.

I bit my lip as I watched her, waiting and hoping for some good news to come out of all of this. She looked down, glanced over the clip board for the hundredth time, before looking up and staring us both dead on.

"Dr. Cullen, you and I both know it will not be pretty, the state that your son is in." Pops gave a sharp nod; it was his way of agreeing but not believing. Heck, I still didn't believe we were sitting at the hospital, covered in Jasper's blood, counting down the 5 hours until he lived or died.

"I've read your reports about your son," Pops' head snapped up, a guarded expression taking over his once sad one. "For medical information only. I needed to know what had been worked on to know what the weakest parts of his body were. In saying that, I know you've seen him like this, worst even, with his other injury. So I will let it be your call. I only ask that only two go in at a time, and that you wait until they've moved him completely into his own room. Right now he's in ICU recovery with the rest of the critical patients. In his file, you posted that you wanted him in his own area if he were to ever enter a hospital again."

"Yes, I did." Pops was getting agitated, and I couldn't figure out why.

"I understand your reasoning, that's why I'm letting you know that they are still in the progress of moving him. That's not easy with a critical patient, let alone someone with such weak nerves and arteries. You must allow more time. As a doctor." She stated the last sentence, in such a way that it snapped Pops out of his father mode.

I knew both well. But right now, he needed his doctor mode to keep me calm, and the family calm and Jasper as healthy as possible.

He gave a tight nod and shook her hand. She patted my shoulder as she left. I watched the clock, as the minutes ticked by one by one.

It seemed like every second took longer than the one before.

At 7:33, Esme, Alice, Charlie, Edward and Emmett all showed up. I was shocked by how many people she had managed to get together in such little time.

Pops got the page on his beeper to come to the front desk, family was waiting. He picked up his phone, typed something brief and then slid it back into his pocket.

I went to get up, but he stopped me, pulling me back down into the seat by my hand. He swallowed hard, taking both of them into his, before looking me dead in the eye.

It was the kind of look you got when you're told your whole family has just died.

"Ladybug, I'm going to take you to my doctor's area. You'll be able to take a quick shower, and change into some fresh clothes. I'm going to do the same at a friend's area. Our family does not need to know anything that went on. I'll tell them the doctor's point of view but other then that, nothing is said. If they ask you, send them to me. Right now knowing anything extra that happened will bring up other questions."

I nodded, knowing which questions he was talking about. No one was ready for that. Not even me. As much as I wanted to know what had happened to Jasper so that I could help him, I needed to help myself with my past first.

"Now, how are you holding up?"

I blinked, shocked by the turn of questions.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you've been having flashbacks." I looked to the ground, swallowing hard before looking back at him. "I'm pretty sure that's why Jasper did what he did tonight. Alice has been telling me about Jasper at work. His nightmares are coming back. They are getting worse, and that means he's getting worse. She just doesn't know what he does about it. You do, but not to the extent that he would have to explain it too you. I can't. It's not my place. I will never break my promises to either of you about that."

I tried to smile, and for the first time in over 2 hours felt a tear run down my face again, he wiped it away like a father would a toddler. "I don't want to go back to how I was. It scares me when I think about it. You know I've been out of the hospital for about a year, and living with my brothers for about 6 months. Everyone still thinks it was a vacation."

All at once, the feelings came rushing back, and I started to cry. Pops pulled me into a hug, stroking my hair and trying to sooth me.

"I don't want to go back. I'm scared that I might. But I want to help Jasper. No matter what. If you guys saw him act differently towards me, then I'm willing to try to help him despite what's happen to me."

"I'll let you help, but only to a certain extent. I am still your doctor. You're going to have to get help too. I can make a few calls."

"I'll do whatever you want me too."

Pops looked thoughtful for a moment. "You're my assistant. I'll have you stay with Jasper around the clock to take care of his needs that the nurses aren't needed for. They'll handle his medicine, and medical care. You can handle his bandages, and outer wound care."

"Thank you."

With a nod, he led me to his quarters to get cleaned up. He handed me a towel, and a fresh clean pair of woman's scrubs.

"When you get done, lay down." He held up his hand when I opened my mouth. "You need your rest. I will not let my son die. Do you remember what I told you?"

I nodded, "I will not let you die, ladybug. No matter what I have to do."

He smiled, "I didn't either. No matter how many times I lost you on the table, I didn't give up. I refused to allow them to give up on you. And you're here. The same thing applies to Jasper."

"Love you, Pops."

"Love you too, ladybug. Get some rest. When Jasper is moved and everything is ready I'll come wake you up. After I shower, I'll go down and talk with the family."

I nodded, gave him a big hug and then turned towards the tiny single stall shower. It was the portable kind, really made for only quick showers. The water got cold after 7 minutes, so you rinsed what you could and leaped out to keep from getting frost bite.

Perfect place for it, really. You're already in the hospital. Hah. When I was too tired to carry a good joke, I knew it was time to sleep. I pulled on the scrubs, combed my hair, and then lay on the little cot in the corner. Once my head hit the pillow I was out like a light, without even pulling the covers over me.

* * *

CPOV- First time Peeps!

I broke down in the shower, once I left Bella in mine. This stuff was starting to get to me. I had to learn to manage everything and I would be fine. But it was hard. These were my kids. They weren't someone off the street.

I watched the breakdown of my son, when he found his hanging wife and tortured unborn babies.

I found the bloody piece of meat, that was Bella, after Troy had been pulled off of her. If I had, had a gun, he'd be six feet under next to Jasper's dead wife, Rosalie.

I knew how much Jasper loved his wife, and how much Bella had loved Troy, but those two had been the cruelest forms of life on this planet. What they had done to the people around them, to the people closest to them was unforgivable.

I had been standing in the water for so long, deep in my thoughts; I didn't realize that it had become cold. I rinsed my hair then got out and got dressed in new scrubs. I heard the door open, and knew it wasn't Bella.

She had looked more worn than when I had found her 3 years ago. She had to be asleep.

I turned around and faced the door, ready for what ever was waiting for me, even if it was Dr. Jane, with the news that Jasper had died.

But it wasn't, and I felt more relief then I thought possible when I saw Esme standing in the doorway. Her face was white, drawn and coated with tears.

We didn't need words at first. We met halfway, holding on to each other to keep our feet on earth and our self's sane.

"Love, is he alive?" Her words were muffled against my chest, which made me tighten my grip. "Please tell me he's alive, lie to me."

I smiled brokenly into her hair. For her, for my family, I would gladly lie for as long as I had too to keep them from feeling the pain that would be coming their way.

"Yes, he is, sweetheart. He's holding on."

She inhaled hard, "Oh god, we're gonna lose our babyboy, aren't we, love?"

The tears started down my face again, I couldn't contain them anymore. If I didn't let them out, I'd go mad.

"I'm gonna do everything I can to save him, sweetheart. I promise."

"He's bad, isn't he?" I nodded softly. "What happened to him?"

"I don't want you to think about that, sweetheart, it's too much too soon. Right now, lets focus on the fact that's he still with us, and we're gonna fight to keep him. I want you to go down, and take everyone into a private family waiting room. OK?" She nodded against my chest.

"I want you to talk to them, tell them he's critical right now. We don't know how long he'll be in there. But he is still alive and we're going to do everything we can to keep it that way. Bella is going to become his nurse aid until he's able to care for himself. She'll stay over night here for as long as it takes."

"She loves him."

It wasn't a question. It was statement.

"Yes. As much as it hurts her."

"Do you think he'll be able to love one day?"

"I think with Bella, Jasper will be able to do anything he wants." I gave her a smile, to get her spirits up. She tried to return it but it was too soon.

"Now go on, and talk to the rest of the family. Once you're done, tell them to go home, our home, if they need it, and wait by the phone. Staying here, right now, won't help a thing. It will just make it worst for them. I'm going to stay the night with Bella. I want you to go home as well."

"I can't." She was shaking her head hard, tears rolling down her cheeks. "He's our babyboy, I can't leave him."

"Sweetheart, there are things you don't know, and I can't tell you. Jasper will have too. If you were to see him right now, it would be to much for yourself. And him when he wakes up. He doesn't want anyone to see his body. Please, for him just go home."

She swallowed hard, but did as I told her. With one last kiss and a hug that went on for minutes, she left to round up the rest of the family to talk to them.

I went to check on Bella and to make sure that she had done as I asked, and taken a nap. Looking inside my cubby corner, I saw her form curled up on the cot.

I smiled, and went down to find the family to check and make sure no one was having any problems.

They were in waiting room 1, the same room that they'd been in twice three years ago, once for Bella and once for Jasper.

Alice was sitting quietly next to Edward. Emmett and Charlie were sitting beside each other holding hands. Esme was at the front of the table, talking softly as a mother would. This is what they needed. Four children needing their mother's assurance their sibling would be fine. Even Charlie. He'd been very young when he had Bella, and looked up to me and Esme when it came to take care of her after her mother's death.

He was like a brother to us, and Bella a daughter.

Alice got up, took a deep breathe, holding a bag. She came over to me, and swallowed, trying to keep her cool.

"Daddy, can you give this to Bella for me, please?"

"Sure, pixiepie. What is it?"

"It's from Jasper. Bella will know. He didn't want her to know it was from him, but after everything, it will do her some good. And when he wakes up it will make him feel better as well."

I nodded, smiling, and took the bag, before pulling her into a hug. I held her like a little girl, long enough for her to compose herself. She stood by Esme as both boys stood up. They came over and one by one gave me a hug.

"Tell sis, we love her." Edward asked, and I nodded.

"We're a phone call away." Emmett added. I smiled.

They stood with Esme and Alice, as Charlie was last to rise. His face said things to me that no one else would ever understand. We've been through this once, and barely survived. Now we were going through it again, and he didn't know if we would.

I went to him, grabbing him into a bear hug which he returned, and that's all that needed to be said.

"He's gonna make it. That boy can survive anything." Charlie whispered and I nodded.

"Yes, sir, he can."

With a nod, he joined the group and I followed them to the main doors. Another round of hugs and I stood watching them drive away. Once I couldn't see their tail lights in the dark, I looked at my clock.

10:57.

If Jasper made it another hour, he'd be a miracle in its self. I even knew that. By now he would have been moved, but I couldn't go and see him by myself.

Too much had gone on. Bella deserved to be there with me. The three of us had to stick together or none of us would make it.

I watched my wrist watch the whole walk to get her. 11:08.

She was still sound asleep, when I went in. Half of me felt bad for waking her, she should be able to sleep through everything and not have to see any more horrors . The other half knew that she needed this as much as I did.

I gently shook her shoulder, "Ladybug, wake up."

"Just 5 more minutes." A groggy reply made me smile despite everything.

"Don't you want to go and see Jasper? He's got another 50 minutes before he's a certified miracle."

Her eyes popped open, as her body snapped too it. I waited for her to run some cold water over her face and then take a deep breathe before we headed to his room. Going to the ICU ward, was hard. As soon as they saw us, they paged Dr. Jane.

We stood by the counter, both staring down the clock.

* * *

BPOV

I held onto Pops' hand as we waited for Dr. Jane to appear. I watched the clock above the station header, tick by slowly.

11:15......11:16.......11:17...

"Dr. Cullen, Bella," She seemed chipper, as she approached us, which caused two feelings. Jasper was going to be OK. Or Jasper was still kicking and she was hopeful. Either one I'd take, but her new demeanor didn't strike Pops good.

His face harder, and her smile disappeared, "Has his status changed?"

Dr. Jane gave a small nod. "He's responding to the antibiotics. Which is great considering he's only been on them for about 3 to 3 ½ hours. He coming in on 4 hours, and then we'll change the kind that we're giving him. If he responds well to those, then we'll have more news about his arm."

"Can we see him?"

She nodded, and her attitude seemed to calm down from earlier. We followed her down the hall, through two sets of big doors, to the right and into the private ICU floor. It was mainly for people who had diseases that were contagious, or couldn't be around other people because their immune systems were unable to fight anything off.

Jasper's room was the last down the hall, with signs posted all over his door. There was a cart of medical supplies outside his door, with his name on it, and instructions.

First we had to put booties on our feet, then a hair net, before going to the nurses' wash station to wash our hands and then put on gloves.

She stopped at the door, and turned towards us. "He's not going to look pretty. An infection set in on some of the healing cuts he has on his body, which is what we're trying to treat before we move towards his arm. There are a lot of tubes and wires on him. Please move slowly into the room instead of rushing. I've had first timers faint at the sight of severe cases."

They turned to me and I nodded. Pops took hold of my hand, and led me in.

Once inside, Dr. Jane went to check his vitals, Pops stood by the end of the bed, but I was unable to move from the door. The way Jasper looked in that bed was indescribable.

It only took mere seconds and I was paralyzed.

_I woke up in the hospital, with pain that I couldn't begin to explain. There was no way to describe it. It started in my stomach and radiated out to my legs and arms. Down to my toes and up to my head. There were so many tubes, everywhere. The light was so bright I could barely see. _

"_Ladybug, its ok. I'm here." I heard Pops' voice, but I couldn't see him. I whimpered when I tried to talk but the oxygen tube wouldn't let me._

"_Shh....__it's__ ok, ladybug. You're in the hospital. You're on a respirator, from the lung wounds. Don't fight it, let it breathe for you. I know you probably can't see, you've been in a coma for about a week. Just close your eyes and listen to me. Ok?" _

_I tried to nod, but even that was hard. _

_Pops patted my hand softly, "I told you, ladybug, I wasn't going to give you up without a fight. You're healing just fine. Don't worry about anything."_

_I winced, groaning around the tube. _

"_We're going to up your meds soon, ladybug. I know the pain is bad. I can induce a coma for you, that would make it easier for you."_

_I winced again trying to nod, but the neck brace and head gear made it impossible. So I did the only thing I could, and blinked. _

"_I'll get you better, ladybug. Don't worry. Just sleep and heal. We'll talk when you get better." _

_Those were the last words I heard for 3 months._

Pops laid his hand on my shoulder and I snapped out of my daze, "Are you ok, ladybug?"

"Flash back." I swallowed and tried to half smile.

He nodded and I moved closer to the bed.

There were hundreds of scars littering Jasper's body. Some were newer then the rest, they were inflamed and infected like the doctor had said. If they couldn't control those small infections, trying to save his arm would be futile.

His arm was heavily bandaged from his fingers to his collarbone. There were tubes and wires running from within the bandages to different machines around his bed. A breathing tube in his mouth, the little suction cups all over his chest to monitor his heart. I noticed the main line that was inserted into his thigh arteries.

They were gauzed and bandaged down so that nothing moved or pulled out. His groin was covered with special hospital underwear for men, and I noticed the catheter bag hanging down on the side of the bed.

My eyes kept going back to his neck, there was something off about it. Just as I realized what it was, Pops reached over and patted my shoulder hard.

I turned to him, he was grinning like a monkey.

He was pointing towards the wall, at the clock.

12: 05 am

I smiled, then laughed as I jumped into his arms. We hugged for dear life before pulling apart.

Dr. Jane came over to us, a smile on her face.

"The antibiotics are working great. We started them into his arm, hopefully he responds well and then we'll go from there. So far, his stats are level, still critical, but very level. I had the nurse's station set up a cot for tonight for Bella; tomorrow we'll get something better put together."

"Thank you so much!" I hugged her without warning and it shocked her beyond words.

When I pulled back, she smiled hesitantly, nodded and then left. Pops turned towards me, smiling softly.

"Jasper is ok for now, why don't you get some sleep, I'm going to make a few rounds, then check in at home, before I get a few hours sleep myself. There are alarms on all of his machines. If anything goes wrong, and you're asleep, in the bathroom or the hall getting something, they will go off."

"Ok." I nodded and went over to sit on the cot. It was as close to Jasper as I could get with all the machines around him. Pops went over to him, took a long look and then left.

I pulled my legs up and lay on my side, propping my face against my hand as I watched Jasper sleep.

Within minutes I was dozing off, the day had taken its toll even after the cat nap I'd had earlier.

Just as I was going off to sleep land, I bolted upright, chills running down my spine as the sweat broke out on my forehead.

"Oh no, please." I put my face in my hands, shaking my head softly. "Jasper's neck injury was his first attempted suicide." Taking a deep breathe, I raised my eyes to look at him, "He slit his throat."

* * *

*****Really now, did ANYONE see that coming? I mean after everything they've been threw, to have that wrench throw in the mix. Sigh.

***I know i'd said i'd wait until the beginning of next week, but i couldn't hold this back! I'm still working on IJNY and the next chappy of BOL both will be VERY long due to the new contents coming up!

As always please leave ur thoughts, and love! Makes writing so much faster! ^_^

Next update will be sometime after May 4th, i'm hoping for a double update, with a new chappy for both stories!

Check the forum for more new hints!

PLZ HIT THE BUTTON PEEPS!


	9. Opening Up

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

**Ok peeps, this note will be long but important! **

**TU 2 M! She keeps this story spiced and wrote right! **

**This is the longest chappy to date so far, close to 7200 words. I was planning on doing a whole day per chapter but when it came time to have things pre checked it made more sense to split them up so i don't over do it, so i hope everyone likes it this way. Its harder then i realized to put the movie playing in my head into words, so i'm sorry ahead of time for not getting IJNY updated today as well. I'll start work on that today and hopefully soon there will be an update! **

**The last chappy was hard for a lot of people, and it made me stop and rethink the way i wanted to write this story, but after talking it over with my beta pal, she told me to keep true to the storyline. I'm hoping that everyone stays with us for the rest of the journey. This story is very dark, intense and will probably always have supsense in every chappy no matter what. I do believe in HEA but for each of my stories there is a reason and emotion that i'm working with. I want to get those key points across to really make them a sucsess. **

**For this story alone we are close to 120 alerts! Which is amazing! For all 3 stories we are close to 300! You can't get any better then that, the only way is to keep going up! **

***Smiling as i stand before you peeps crying***

**Nuff ramble, lets get to the story!**

**PS. Thank u for all the reviews! They are wonderful, i try and reply to all of them! **

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I hardly got any sleep last night after it had dawned on me what Jasper had tried to do. If that was what Pops had taken care of when he said that he'd been on call that night when they both came in, I could understand how he wasn't able to handle much more. I had lain with tears in my eyes, a picture of a shattered Jasper having found his dead wife and pieces of his unborn babies, then trying to end his life.

In a way I was angry at him. I had fought hard to survive and he had fought hard to die. We hadn't gone through the same tortures, but we both had been through nightmares.

The sounds of alarms beeping wildly awoke me from my horrible sleep at 5:02 am.

I pounced from my cot, to see a dozen nurses come rushing into the room. On the bed was Jasper, his whole body convulsing madly. I stood there paralyzed, unable to move closer, thinking it was the end for him.

That's when I heard his whimpering around the breathing tube. The same sounds I had made when I first woke up from my attack in the hospital.

"Jasper, you need to calm down." One of the brown haired nurses said. They were busy checking his lines in his lower half and his arm to make sure he hadn't torn or pulled anything out.

They were so set on their job, they didn't realize he wasn't fighting what was happening to him, he was wanting to know what was going on. I had been there myself, and if you didn't know who first got to you, it made you fight harder. The thought got through to me as I rushed to his side, shoving her out of the way.

"HEY! Dr. Cullen said for us to take care of his medical needs!" she snipped, I turned my head to glance at her, glaring, as I laid my hand against his cheek.

She stopped talking as Jasper went completely motionless. I turned back to him, to find his eyes trained on me, clear as day but with unshed tears.

I gave him my best smile, the same one Pops had used for me, it worked like a charm. His breathing slowed to a normal pace, and his heart rate came back down. The other nurses stopped checking him to watch us.

"Jasper, its OK. You're in the hospital. You didn't die. OK? You're healing really good, but you can't move to much. I know its annoying as hell, but its what your dad wanted for you." The last part was a lie, but I knew if he thought his father had been the one to work on him and then set up his recovery plan he was more apt to listen.

He gave a slight nod and continued to watch me. My smile grew when I knew he was listening to me.

"The nurses need to check your lines and stuff. I'm going to be right here, I promise. OK? The faster they get done, the faster they get out of here and it will be the two of us. OK?"

A hard swift nod was my answer and I moved back from him to allow them to work again, but kept within his vision so he knew I wasn't lying.

He didn't move a muscle as they went through every one of his tubes, and lines. They checked his drips and made sure his food and vitamin intakes were at optimal levels before the nurse I had pissed off, took his board from the end of the bed and scribbled something down on it.

She looked up at me, "I'm going to call Dr. Cullen, Dr. Jane, and Dr. Jared to come in since he's awake."

"Whatever is best."

She left without a word, as I moved back to his side. I looked his half naked body over, noticing each cut, and slice. For once there was color in his skin, but not from infection, he didn't look like the undead as much; and that was from only one day on the right medicine.

I looked up at him and smiled, "At the rate you're going Jasper, you should be healed within days."

He closed his eyes, tears sliding out of the corners. I felt my body begin to hurt. Even if he was unable to love me back, I still loved him and to see his pain was beginning to become worse than even my own.

Taking his good hand into mine, I looked down at it. His fingers were long and graceful, his hand large and soft. The skin as smooth as butter and the hair like silk.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but for me, I need to say it. I love you. And for once I'm not afraid of saying it to another person in fear of being abused. That's a new feeling for me, Jasper. I'm not used to being able to control my own emotions. I don't know what you've been through, but I've been through some stuff that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy, except for maybe the person who did it to me." The thought made me laugh nervously, and I looked up at him.

His eyes were open and his face was absorbing everything I said. I swallowed back the tears, then licked my lips as I went to lay his hand back on bed, realizing too late that he didn't like to be touched, especially by me. He grabbed hold as I released it, shocking me. My eyes darted from it to his face, and it was almost aglow with something I couldn't pick out.

"I know you don't like to be touched, I'm sorry. I just...." I couldn't finish the sentence as he squeezed with all his might. I didn't know if I was going crazy or not, then again at that very second, I could have cared less. But the strength in that squeeze felt like love. Even if it was in my mind I was going to take it. It fed my soul and gave me more will to keep going.

Maybe if I made Jasper better I would find the meaning for my survival.

"Its OK for me to hold your hand?" The question, even to my own ears, was the stupidest thing I'd ever asked.

He gave a small nod, and continued to keep his death grip on me.

"Is it OK for me to talk to you about stuff?"

Again a small nod.

I took a deep breathe, then closed my eyes. "I want to be honest with you, Jasper. I've known your family a long time but I never knew about you. I'm not sure why. Maybe one day when you feel like sharing, you'll let me know. I won't question your family about you. No matter how much I'd like too." Another hard squeeze and my eyes popped opened.

I looked up at him, expecting to see hatred, but it wasn't. His eyes held something else completely. It was understanding. Something only he could feel, like me.

"But I'm not going too." his eyes narrowed confused. I gave him a tiny smile, "You see, I've learned my lessons about asking stuff that you don't have the right to know. Its half the reason I was abused so much. I was a nosy mouse, like my dad, your mom and dad would say. I was always into everything. It wasn't to be mean, but because I wanted to help. But I've learned sometimes knowing stuff you shouldn't doesn't help anyone, especially yourself."

Before I could say anything else, the door opened again. I would have jumped back but for Jasper's hold on my hand. For someone as weak as he was, he was not letting go for no one.

Pops was last in the door, behind Dr. Jane and another lady who was just as professional. I saw her name tag.

Dr. Misty Jared. She was Jasper's head doctor.

"You're awake, Jasp." Pops looked more happy then I'd seen him in a long time. All three came closer to us, then froze when they saw our hands. It was a shock to me, but I think it might have gave each of them a heart attack.

"Jasper, you're holding her hand?" Dr. Jared looked so confounded by the picture we made, that her mouth hung open. I realized then just how long it had been since anyone had been able to freely touch Jasper. Or should I say, how long it had been since he had freely touched anyone.

"He makes me feel better and I make him feel better." I explained but that didn't pull her mouth shut. While she stood gaping at us, Pops and Dr. Jane came and looked him over.

"Jasper, things looked wonderful. Half of your cuts have healed correctly, and the rest are on the mend." She looked to me, and her happiness dropped a bit. "Bella, did you tell him anything about his arm?"

I shook my head, and looked back at Jasper. He was still relaxed, not in the least worried about whatever news she was about to tell him. That was the only thing that kept me from turning into a big baby and letting the waterworks start.

Taking a deep breathe she started, "I'm not going to speak about past injuries, Jasper. One, because it will not help the matter, and two, Bella is not allowed to know, confidentially."

The last sentence seemed to light a fire in Jasper. His blood pressure began to rise, and his body began to color. His anger manifested itself very visually. It was hard to miss.

Within two days we'd become attached to one another even unwillingly.

Pops stepped in before Jasper came off the bed, and even in his state, I knew he'd have found a way to do so. "Mary, I think you might want to understand something right now before Jasper rips a limb off of you. Bella has become very vital to him, even in the short amount of time they have known each other. Talking about her as if she was not _very_ important to him, is like committing murder. Do you get my drift?"

His words took her back, and I noticed Dr. Jared moving closer. She came to stop by my side, and her face was lit up with a smile. Like a mother bird watching her chickadee take flight for the first time.

"It's wonderful, Jasper. I'm very proud of you." She revealed and I watched his face. I saw the respect he had for her, and the way her words calmed him a bit.

"Don't worry, Jasper, I've had worse said to me." I added, but it seemed to make things worse. His eyes came back to rest on me, his grip tightened, and the machine numbers started to rise. "Jasper, I was trying to be nice. Don't get into a tizzy. Dad and Pops have taught me a thing or two about people's opinions. Calm down."

It made three of us in the room smile when, all at once, his body went slack, and his numbers dropped to respectable areas. I sighed, feeling strong for once in my life. I was taking care of someone else and it seemed I was doing a decent job.

It gave me hope but it made my protective emotions triple. No one was going to hurt my Jasper as long as I was there.

No one.

I smiled at him, "Thank you, Jasper. Please listen to what she has to say. Only the important stuff, avoid anything stupid."

Pops and Dr. Jared laughed outright, covering their mouths when Dr. Jane turned an evil glare at the three of us. Even Jasper was smiling around his air tube, which was a first for me.

"Thank you _Bella_," she snicked and I gave her a look. As did Pops and Dr. Jared. "As I was saying, Jasper, the amount of injuries in your past has created a rough patch as of now. Your latest injury was not as easy to fix as most cases would have been. You've damaged your arm to the point that keeping it is not even an option. We're trying out different antibiotics on you, and they do seem to be working but I don't know if the flesh in your arm is still alive enough to survive. If gangrene sets in, we'll have to take that arm."

All of our attention turned to him. He didn't seem to even be fazed by the news. It was almost as if he had been expecting it, watching and waiting.

"Isn't there anything that can be done? I mean, if the medicine is working so far, then shouldn't his arm react as well?"

"I highly doubt it. The best case scenario is the loss of complete feeling and motion in that arm, but keeping it I don't know what would be worse. If he is able to keep it, would it be better to not feel then to not have?"

Her words were disturbing to me, in her mind, it was simple. Very cut and dry. Simply remove the arm because it would be an eye sore to people. She had no idea what it was like to lose a part of your body. To lose something that stopped you from being able to function right.

Even with a bad arm, Jasper would still be Jasper. But I didn't believe he'd let it just hang there not working. If he was stubborn enough to survive so far, he would find a way to make it work again one day for him. He was as hard headed as Pops, it seemed.

My high was slowly draining away as was my energy. What she was saying was horrible and in a way, inhumane. Of course, Jasper took notice, as if he could sense and understand my emotions. His thumb began to ran over my knuckles and it had the effect of warm milk on a cold night. I instantly felt like everything would be OK.

I looked at him and his eyes were warm instead of the normal ice. I gave him the best smile I could muster, wrapping my other hand around ours.

Before Dr. Jane could say anymore her pager went off, she looked at it, then hurried out of the room. The air turned calm once she was gone.

"Jasper, since your breathing is much better from last night, and you seem to be taking in enough oxygen into your blood cells, we're going to remove the tube from your throat. It will hurt a bit, but I think you'll like talking to Bella." Pops always had a way to make things seem better then they were. He was talking Jasper up about me to get him to stay calm for something. It worked like a charm.

Jasper relaxed into the bed, as Pops used the bed remote to beep the nurses. Two more came into the room. He talked with them quietly while I watched Jasper's face.

"You have to let go of my hand, so we can do this, OK?" I was worried he'd fight, but he just stared at me, then blinked. I surprised myself by kissing his forehead, before moving back out of their way.

I watched as they worked around him, effectively taking out the tubing and any lines that went with it. Jasper coughed a few times, and I cringed as I listen to him struggle.

Once it was out, Pops moved his bed up so he was reclining instead of laying. I saw the flare come back into Jasper once the tube was gone. He became his old self in a way. His eyes got harder, and his body became like a snake ready to pounce.

I was worried that he was going to throw me out now that he could talk. He was more able bodied, being able to speak for things he needed. It was going to be a fight to get him to let me take care of things.

"Your throat will be sore. So we'll bring in some ice chips for you, try not to talk to much or to loud for the next few hours. I'm going to go out and talk with Dr. Jared, while Bella and you get some alone time."

I stood aside watching them leaving. Once the door shut again I turned back to Jasper. He was staring at me, his disposition hadn't changed. It was like seeing the Jasper from yesterday when he told me to get the hell away from him.

All of things I had said to him came rushing back into my head, playing over and over and I felt stupid for being so open.

The door opened yet again, and in came a nurse with a large cup of ice chips. She sat them by the bed on his little draw table, then left. I looked to him, his eyes had stayed on me. When I made no move, he held out his hand to me. I stared at it like gold.

Putting all of my trust in him, I moved closer and took it. His body relaxed but his demeanor didn't. I think he stayed that way, happy, sad or angry.

"I'm not an easy person, Bella." His voice was so low and hoarse I had to rethink his words before I could understand them.

That statement made me smile, "I'm not either. I think that's why were so bad for each other, yet so good as well."

He smiled for the second time since I met him and it was like watching baby kittens opening their eyes, seeing the world for the first time. Simply breathtaking.

"I don't want to live anymore." I was taken back by his choice of words. A tear ran down my cheek before I even knew I was crying. "But I don't want to die anymore either. I'm not sure of what my life is. I don't know what I'm doing."

"Me either."

"All I know is that I need your touch, more then I want the pain."

It was moments like this when your body became so infused with joy that you knew you were glowing on the outside.

"Maybe...maybe we can heal together, Jasper. If you want too."

He looked down at his waist, where the tubing and lines were the most, "I don't know anymore, Bella. I think one day at a time is too much for me."

"Then one hour at a time." I whispered and his eyes came back to mine.

Seconds went by and they felt like years. Then he gave a short nod, if I hadn't been watching I wouldn't have caught it.

"All I can do is try." He promised. "For you."

"All I can do is try as well. For both of us."

* * *

JPOV

I wasn't lying to Bella when I said that I wanted her touch more then I wanted the pain. Before she came into my life, inflicting pain on myself was more important then anything else. Now it wasn't. She was.

It only took a day and half. But she had done more for me then my wife would have ever thought too. When I had woken up and saw the hospital ceiling and lights, I knew I wasn't dead. At first I had been angry, and wanted to lash out, especially when the nurses got near me and started to touch.

They wouldn't leave me alone, let me go. I didn't want to be in this world. Then Bella had push one aside and laid her hand on my face. I felt the soothing tingle go through my body, the pain disappeared completely and I forgot about the want to die.

She did that. She made me want something more then just pain. She made me feel something more than sorrow. I needed her touch and that feeling to survive, now. I realized that. When she opened up to me, I understood just how much she was like me. But how much harder she had fought to get over it.

She was willing to love again despite the agony that she'd experienced the first time around. I couldn't even go into a room of people without wanting to jump off the roof.

Her honestly made me open up. Like no one else. No one truly got what it meant to go through what we had. You could call it a horrific tragedy all you like but those were just words. Emotions people felt _after_ hearing about it. They didn't even know the details, or they'd feel more than that.

They'd likely run to the nearest trash can and take hostage of it to get through one minute of our lives.

Her courage and protectiveness of me when dad and my docs had come into the room, had shown through even with her timid stance. That brought out my protective and possessive feelings.

She was mine. She had claimed me, and I was claiming her. But that had also made me think about what Ali had said the day before.

I was still able to have more kids, something I didn't think I could live through ever again, but with Bella that option was taken away. . Even with what I'd witness in my short life, I didn't think I'd have the back bone to ever ask what could have been done to her to take something like that away from her.

She was the type of person that you saw with 10 kids, all of them laughing, big fat dimple grins on their faces tugging on her skirt for attention as she made homemade cookies.

Just like my mom had been.

She said she would try for us, and I would try for her. Maybe one day she would be right and we'd make it. I'd make it. There was so much to get through, and overcome I didn't see how, but someway she did.

That was enough for me.

As long as I had her.

* * *

BPOV

I knew today we were going to talk, no matter how painful it was. Half of me was glad to get it off my chest, while the other half was afraid that it would scare Jasper away. I pulled the chair up close to the side of his bed. Before I was even seated he was grabbing hold of my hand keeping it close to his body.

"Since you're not suppose to talk a lot for the next few hours, do you want to watch TV?"

It was the coward's way out since I was afraid to start but I didn't know any other way.

Jasper's eyes narrowed and it seemed his breathing got deeper. He was good at reading emotions, while his emotions were easily on display.

"I can talk a little," He whispered. "You talk."

I frowned, looking down at my lap. Taking a deep breathe, I looked back up at him, finally ready to start about some of my life. It looked like fate was on my side for once in my miserable life, when the door opened again, and in came Dr. Jared.

She smiled wide at both of us, and I noticed the _very_ large manilla folder and binder in her arms.

"I know Carlisle said something about you two talking together, but I thought maybe if the three of us talked, I could help some. Would that be OK?" She looked at each of us, waiting.

The relief was so great, not to have to share with Jasper on my own, I wanted to pick her up and kiss her.

"That would be great." Maybe I'd get more info on him without having to ask. It would help me read him, and gauge his reactions so we wouldn't have another war so soon.

"I'm not sure."

Of course Jasper tried to be the party pooper, and I saw the way Dr. Jared took hold of the situation. She smiled at me, then looked at him, coming closer.

"I know how private you are Jasper, but I know you well enough, to say that you would like to know anything and everything about Bella. As she with you, but I think for her, it would be easier if there was a third party in the room that knew you well enough to help her. I know you care for her, in your own way, can I stay, if nothing else, for her?"

Man, she was good. Dr. Jared must have been friends with Pops and Esme for a long time for her to pick up that trait. It must run in the Cullen family.

We both turned our attention to Jasper, his face playing many emotions.

Finally he relaxed and nodded.

"Can this count for my appointment as well?"

She grinned at him, as she pulled the second, and last, empty chair closer to his bed on the other side. "Of course. Once again, you've found the extra benefit for yourself, so proud Jasper."

He made a face like an affronted teenager, and I had to bite my lips to not laugh at him. She was like Esme, she could embarrass you without trying. That didn't seem to be easy with Jasper, and she did it in minutes of entering the room.

Getting to know her was going to be fun. Maybe she'd rub off on me, and I'd be able to work Jasper that way.

I waited, watching as she pulled her stuff into her lap and got ready to talk. She moved her papers around, and pulled out the standard doctor's pen that they all carried, clicked the top and glanced up.

"Okay, kids. Where do we want to start? Bella, is there anything you'd like to say to start out with Jasper, or do you want to ask a question?"

I licked my lips, there were thousands on the tip of my tongue but when I looked at Jasper, his face was like a diamond, harder then I'd ever seen. He might have cared about me, was clutching my hand as his life line, but talking about his past, was not something he felt like doing.

It didn't take a smart person to see what little progress we'd made together would be completely shattered if I started out asking him questions first. I needed to open up first and hope he'd put trust into me.

"I'll talk. I think I'm better at that anyway." She just nodded, smiled and jotted down some stuff in her notes.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"How I met Troy?" .

She nodded and Jasper just kept watching me. As I talked I fell back into the memory. One that was much easier to handle then the rest.

* * *

_I was 15 when I first met Troy at the mall. I was with Alice shopping for school clothes. He was 21 and the newest manager at the electronics store. He hair was jet black, and he had the greenest eyes I'd ever seen. _

_Soft spoken, and sweet to everyone. _

_Especially the girls. _

_I was taking a break from trying on clothes, when I went in to look at the cds. _

_At first, he just watched me from the doorway into the backroom, and I thought he was going to tell me to leave for being too young. You can imagine my shock when he came closer. I continued to look threw the cds, trying hard not to show that I was watching him back. _

"_Finding everything ok?"_

_I swallowed the air in my throat and choked. He smiled, and I saw the sky turn blue. Patting my back softly he waited until I was able to speak again. _

"_Yeah. I'm just waiting for my best friend. She's still trying on clothes. She can go for days. I last only hours." I stopped myself when I realized I was __rambling. But it only made his smile increase. _

_Looking back, I could see the shark in him eying the naive swimmer, ready to take a jump into water without ever learning to swim. _

_I was going to be his dinner for a very long time, no matter how much he had to beat me into submission. _

"_Like any bands in particular?"_

_I shrugged, glancing at the racks. "I like pretty much everything. Do you have a favorite?" _

_I was shocked by my confidence with talking to someone so much older then me. But he didn't seem to mind, he enjoyed talking about himself. _

"_I'm like you. I like everything. Kinda the reason I took the job. I get to be around things I like. Especially the games. You get to see what comes in before anyone. Even the hard to find stuff."_

"_Cool." I wasn't sure what else you say to someone like him, so I stayed quiet._

"_You're very pretty, you got a boyfriend?" Just like that, he was in. All it took was one simple compliment and I was hooked. I wasn't the sort of girl in school that got a lot of looks from boys. _

_I wasn't the girl that had dates, or kisses. It never hit me what his motive could be. Good, bad or cruel. Even the age difference, and why he'd want someone so young. _

_Now it did. I was easier to mold. I was the wallflower of the group. I'd be more quiet and compliant to his requests. No questions or refusals. At least not until I had figured out his plan and the way he worked. _

_By then it was too late and there was no way out. He had many tricks up his sleeve and used them with skill._

_

* * *

_

I snapped out of the dream like state, when Jasper started tugging on my hand. I blinked and looked at him, before I realized I had tears running down my face.

He wasn't the type of person who was used to this kind of emotion from a girl, that much was obvious. My little breakdown was stressing him out, and the monitors were proof.

Dr. Jared had laid her notes on the chair and was kneeling beside my chair, clasping my free arm in her hands. Her actions were motherly and at once I relaxed between the two of them.

"Did I say that all out loud?"

Sometimes my nightmares and memories mixed, and I was never sure if I was living them in my head or in real life even when I talked about them.

A look of pain crossed her face when she shook her head. I was pretty terrified to ask how I had acted.

But in a way I knew she would be able to help me.

"What happened?"

"Are you ok, Bella?" She was bent on making sure I wasn't going to have a complete meltdown and that made me smile.

"I'm getting tougher, I promise."

She nodded, then half smiled, before getting up and going back to her seat. This time around she clutched her notes to her chest. Both arms wrapped tightly around them as if she was trying to hold herself together as well.

"You were talking fine, then you'd just stop and stare as if in a trance. At first I thought it was too much and Jasper wanted you to stop. Then you'd start again as if nothing was wrong and I thought you were just collecting your thoughts. Without warning you started to cry. I know everyone has their own ways of letting things out, but even I'm glad Jasper brought you out of it. Short outlets are better then the whole thing at once. Sometimes the mind can't handle the full dose at once." Her words gave insight into how people saw me when I did one of my "quiet moments" and it made more sense why people would start to act weird around me.

They thought I was literally losing my mind. There was so few people in my life that didn't act visually like that. In their minds, maybe, but not in front of me. It helped then. Now I was worried that my problems where hurting them.

"Did it make any sense?"

"Yes. Troy was an older and very attractive person who paid you attention for the worst reasons. Were you ever intimate?"

I felt the blood literally drain from my face. My hands were cold and I was having trouble breathing. From the corner of my eye I saw Jasper saying something and jerking on my hand. But I couldn't respond. I couldn't even hear.

I felt the air leave my lungs and the world go black.

* * *

JPOV

Anger like I've never known filled my body. It started in my toes and ran up to my head. I watched helpless from the bed as Bella collapsed in the chair.

I knew the signs of a trauma black out. I'd had them myself when I first started to deal with life. Certain things, smells, questions and even people would trigger a reaction that was uncontrollable and you'd just black out.

It took me almost a year to be able to remember what I'd been asked before the blackouts. Sometimes even the whole day.

Having to listen to Bella explain the first few minutes of being with Troy had been hard. But it made more sense, then I thought. He had saw a helpless girl, begging for attention from anyone. She made the perfect doll for his collection to use as he pleased.

Growing up I'd heard about some of the cases dad had taken care of. Women and children abused by men and how they'd treat them. We even had a few stay with us when mom found out just how bad it was.

I knew Dr. Jared was the best, she even helped me, when no one could. Not even dad. Her line of questions would get me mad, but they made sense.

I didn't like the sex question, but she wouldn't have asked it unless she thought it was a big key to Bella's past and her future. I was scared to learn the answer. Either way was bad.

I sat in the bed, trying to control my mind like the shitty wires were controlling my body as nurses and doctors came flying into the room when the emergency alarm was flicked by the doc.

They were trying to help Bella, but their hands on her were going to drive me crazy. When dad finally came in, I relaxed, a hair.

He pushed his way through to where she now lay on the floor, firing questions off to find out the details.

"She just blacked out while we were talking." Dad looked confused, but nodded.

After he checked her normal vitals, he scooped her up, taking her out of the room. The anxiety consumed me, almost as much as the anger. I needed to be with her, to keep her safe. I couldn't even get out of the bed.

Dr. Jared stayed behind with me while the rest of the group followed close behind.

When the last one was out we were left to stare at one another. She was first to react, as she came to sit back in her chair, holding her papers.

"Jasper, do you want to continue?"

The question was so stupid but held so much intelligence that it was funny. She knew I didn't want to continue, that I wanted to be with Bella. Yet she knew, in order to keep me in that bed, was to keep my mind off of it.

"No, I don't. But I'm smart enough to know I can't help her, they can. Dad can."

"Bella has trigger points." She started and I just sat and stared. "You know just as I do, what that's like. When we first met everything was a trigger for you and just getting to talk with me was a feat in itself. Now your main trigger is touch. With anyone but Bella."

I couldn't argue because she was right.

"I think Bella has mentally blocked what happened to her, while you keep reliving it on purpose so you won't forget. They're the same thing. Neither of you have worked through what happened, and until you do, you can't move on. You know that. She knows that. But you still need to figure out what your solution will be. I'm with your father when I say that I think the two of you are the keys. You can help Bella and she can help you. Whether or not that means you'll be together forever, I don't know."

I felt the shivers running down my body. I don't think I could handle putting someone else that I cared about in the ground.

A lifeless Bella would mean a lifeless Jasper.

"She had blocked her brain from reliving her memories, and now the body is rebelling. Its making her emotion become physical with feeling. The brain no longer is laying dormant while she controls things. Until she works through them and gets past what happened, she'll keep living those days over."

"How do I help her?"

"You're a security to her. Her touch calms you, am I right?"

I nodded even though my body was refusing to share. She was right about one thing, the brain would only stay dormant for so long. Lately mine was waking up as well.

Great. Life sucked ass.

"Being able to take care of you, protect you, is her security. She's stronger then you, in a way. Not in the way Troy was to her, but in her way. You make her feel like she's invincible to others, unable to be hurt like she has been because she has to make sure you're ok. She's able to forget about herself and how she feels, she only has to worry about you."

I wanted her to feel that way not just about me, but herself as well. No one could hurt her unless she let them, I should know. I wrote the book on it.

"Is that good?"

"Somewhat. It takes her out of her old thoughts. But it doesn't stop them, nor does it fix them. It's just another way of blocking them. She might not realize it but she's making things worse for herself."

"Will my problems, my condition, hurt her more then help her?" I was not going to be the cause of Bella's demise.

"It may look like it, but I think you'll help her in the long run. I'm pretty sure you won't think she is helping you the whole way, but she will be."

I nodded, and that was all it took for my energy to be zapped. I rest my head back against the bed and close my eyes.

"I think we're good today, Jasper. I'll talk with your dad, and see when our next session should be and if it should be with both of you." I heard her stand up and opened my eyes.

"Thanks."

"See you later, Jasper."

We nodded at one another, as I watched her leave. I was left to listen to the beeping and sounds of the machines around me. Since I had woke up I was able to take a look at myself and see what I had done.

Losing my arm wasn't a shock. I knew with cutting myself, that one day I might do it wrong and cut off the blood to somewhere important.

It seemed to scare Bella more than anyone though.

I hoped for her sake I didn't lose it. Even if I wasn't able to use it, it would be easier for her. Not because of how I'd look, but because of what she'd lost.

My eyes were closed and I fell asleep faster then I had in years, thinking about Bella.

* * *

******Ok, peeps, lets see if we can get over the 100 mark with reviews, and maybe even more! There was lots going on in this chappy, so i hope it was worth your time! Next chappy probably after an update for IJNY which will hopefully be posted after mother's day this weekend! **

**I wish all the momma's out there a big hug for mother's day and i hope you enjoy yourselves!!! **

**PLZ HIT THE BUTTON! THANKS BUNCHES MY PEEPS! **


	10. Good News With A Kiss

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! **

**TU 2 M! **

**This chappie is a little more sweet, with a little bit of naughty w/the bath! Don't forget to check out Dear Fate, I just updated it as well! **

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I awoke on the little cot in Pops private doctor area. I wasn't sure how I got there. The last thing I remember was talking to Jasper and Dr. Jared. Then everything went black. I sat up slowly to make sure I wouldn't do another floor hug or up chuck. Once all systems seemed at a go, I got up and went out to find Pops.

He was at the nurse's station chatting with some of the nurses. The way his body was held, it gave me a sense of relief. If he was this calm while working, then Jasper must be doing better then we had hoped.

I went up behind him, and the two nurse's in front stopped talking. He turned around and smiled at me, then nodded at them. I watched as they left before turning back to Pops.

"How do you feel, ladybug?"

"Good. What happen?"

"You had a little spell while talking with the doc and Jasper. But you're fine. I had a nurse help me do a quick check of your vitals. You must have found something that triggered one of the bad memories and your body just couldn't handle it."

"Everything is going back to how they first were."

He moved closer, putting his arm around me. Then he led me back to Jasper's room. We went in, to find Jasper asleep in his bed, quite peacefully. Pops took me over to the chair and sat me down. He took a seat at the end of Jasper's bed.

"I've told you, ladybug, you need to work threw what happen. You've fought your way this far but that was because you were hiding everything. I don't blame you for not wanting to relive the incident deliberately. Neither does Jasper. But in your own way, both of you are suppressing things that need to come out. Its just a matter of time, but you blow up. Maybe that's what you need to do. Just let go and let everything out at once to feel better."

"I don't think I'm strong enough to recover from that."

He nodded, "OK Then try and work threw things in a time line. One at a time. Don't go any farther until you've gotten them out and worked threw. If helping Jasper, and taking care of him, gives you comfort then try using that."

"How?"

"Talk with someone after you've been with Jasper for a few hours. You're comfort level will be at peek condition. You'll feel stronger then normally. You'll be able to handle whatever it is that you bring up."

"I'll try anything, if you think it will help Pops. You've always been right in the past."

"I will always take care of you and Jasper, and the rest of my family, that includes Charlie. If we don't stick together we won't make it. I still haven't said a word to any of them about either of you. Its not my place. That's pretty hard, especially with Esme. She's my wife, I love her with my heart. But if I was in your place or Jasper's; I'd want the privacy that I deserve. She understands, and that's why she's never asked either of you directly. Some time in the future, you might want too, maybe even Jasper too, ask Charlie what he knows. He saw just about the same as I did, but in different events."

"If I can get past some stuff first. I'm not sure how much he knows about Troy."

Pops grimaced, "I didn't say anything, patient confidentiality. But I can say that he's a bright man. He's the police. He knows things didn't add up. Hell, even Jasper knows something was off, and he's only known you for about 2 days. But its not right for them to ask. I know you wouldn't mind, maybe in a few months, to share, but that would be your decision."

"OK"

"I'm just telling you, that if Jasper makes you feel more comfortable, maybe even talking to him about what happen would help you get things off your chest. If both of you liked talking to doc Jared together, you could try that again. We talked after both of you were taken care of. She liked talking with both of you. She said that the air was more relaxed. Things flowed more easily and even Jasper responded differently. He wasn't as close off. Usually she has to put his head in a bench press and turn until an ear comes off before she can get any juice out of him."

I laughed his description of Jasper, which made Pops smile.

When Jasper moved I never jumped. I looked up at him, noticing that he had been awake the whole time. His eyes were trained on me, but his demeanor was much more relaxed, even more so, from his usual rattle snake posture.

My opening up, even made him feel better. Maybe one day he'd do the same, not for me, but for himself. If he took the comfort and strength from talking in front of me that I did with him, we could go a long way.

Pops glanced over Jasper, "How much did you hear Jasper?"

Jasper licked his lips, "All of it. I heard you come in, but wanted to hear what you had to say. I didn't want to scare Bella."

"I don't mind talking in front of you, Jasper. Pops is right, I feel better around you."

"Dad, can you leave us alone so we can talk?"

Pops looked shocked, which is how I felt. Jasper was being more open and talkative then normal.

"Sure. Dr. Jane will be in to check your arm in about an hour. We're hoping there is some change. She'll change your main bandage, and work with your tubes. If things are looking good, you might not need the full bandage."

Jasper gave him a weak smile, then nodded. Pops left and I sat quietly waiting to see what he wanted to say.

"Can you move closer, Bella?"

Jasper held his hand out, so I moved the chair back to the edge of the bed, taking it.

"Are you OK?" We asked the same question at the same time. It made me laugh and Jasper smile.

"I'm fine, Pops said it was the bad memories with the question that Dr. Jared had asked me. How about you?"

"I slept better last night then I have in years."

"That's good, Jasper."

He shrugged, then stared at me. "Do you want to talk about anything?"

"Like what?"

"What happened between you and Troy?"

Before I could think I spoke and instantly regretted it, "Will you tell me about your and your wife?"

Jasper froze, but didn't pull away. He looked down at his lap, swallowed and then looked back up.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Bella, if there was any one I really really wanted to share stuff with, it would be you. But I don't think I'm ready right now. Maybe in a few weeks, I could try. Other emotions are coming forward when I think about her and my babies. I'm remembering stuff that I didn't even realize that I had forgotten. Its a weird feeling."

"I know what you mean. I'm not going to rush you, Jasper. I'd just like to help you since you're helping me."

"I know. I'm going to try and not be the asshole that I normally am to my family. They really don't understand what its like to live when your life has been destroyed by something like that. I've come to understand that you do, and that makes you the first person who truly does."

I smiled because what he had said was a breakthrough by any standards. I was glad Jasper was going to try, no matter how long it took.

"I won't rush you. I'm learning to not be noisy and ask questions. The more I know you, though, it gets harder."

He half smiled, "I know what you mean. I'd like to know everything about you, and that's a first for me, for anyone. I didn't even really bother with my wife."

"You could say the same with Troy. I dated him because he paid me a compliment, how desperate does that sound?"

"Its not desperate, Bella. You wanted some love, everyone does. He just saw you as a sitting duck. When he knew no one was looking he buttered you up and then used that against you. Once you were attached to him, he knew he could control you, and you wouldn't fight back."

I blinked when I felt the tears, and swallowed a few times to hold them back. Jasper continued to hold my hand, like a partner would do. We sat in silence for a few minutes, until the door opened and in came Dr. Jane and the same nurse I had pissed off the first day.

I cringed inside, hoping we wouldn't get into another fight. I didn't need it, and neither did Jasper.

"Alrighty Jasper, its time to check your bandage. Bella, could you move please?"

I nodded, pushing the seat back and stood up. I changed places with the nurse who was standing at the foot of the bed. Jasper kept his eyes on me the whole time. They took his bandage off, painstaking slow, bandage by bandage. I was waiting to see a infected and oozy mess under it where all of the damage had been done.

In stead, the main cuts and wounds were a nice healthy pink. The stitches were clean and not oily. The medicine was working. Inside I was dancing a gig and screaming at the top of my lungs. Even if he couldn't use it, he'd at least be able to keep it.

I hoped.

Dr. Jane smiled at Jasper and then smiled at me.

"Its look wonderful. You're responding to everything we're giving you. How is your pain on a scale of 10?"

Jasper shrugged, looking her dead on, "I cut myself. I've been doing it for 3 years. Do you really think I can feel any physical pain anymore, no matter how bad?"

I was as shocked by his statement as they were. The nurse looked confused, and the doctor was gaping at him. Jasper just sighed and turned his attention back to me.

"I think its safe to leave off the whole arm bandage and just cover the select areas for now. The air to them will help heal things faster. You're not draining enough fluid from the wounds to keep in your tubes. Which is good as well. We'll take those out and I'll close the holes with skin glue in case we need to reopen them."

Jasper didn't even acknowledge what she was saying. He just stared at me. I attempted a smile, which I was surprised when he returned. All at once I felt lighter. Jasper was a true sweetheart inside, I just had to find where he was hiding.

He didn't move a muscle or bat an eye while they worked. Dr. Jane cleaned his arm with special disinfectant before covering where she had worked on.

All together it took almost an hour. By the time they were done and the trash was gone, it was time for dinner. The nurse brought it in, sitting it on his table.

"Are you eating with me, Bella?"

"I'll go done and get something and then come back up to eat with you."

His face went dark, "Call and have them bring it up. They can that. It won't kill them. Dad is one of their best doctors."

I gave in so he wouldn't fight anymore, picked up his phone and dialed down to the kitchen. I placed my order then took the seat next to him.

"Do you want me to help you with anything? Open your juice or cut up your turkey?" I had ordered the same thing they brought him. Turkey and all the trimmings.

Jasper just stared at me, it was odd how he became a statue within seconds. Like a fly on the wall. I started to twitch in the chair because of how nervous he made me.

Finally he nodded, then gave me a sneak of a smile. I returned it, standing up.

"Juice, please."

I nodded, and happily opened it for him, then slid the straw into the top. Jasper started to eat slowly, taking his time with the food.

"Are you in pain?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You're eating pretty slow. I'm not trying to pick at you, but if you want me to help, I will."

He opened his mouth, then closed it, thinking about something.

Then a smirk appeared and it made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"I could use some help, I'm not used to using my left hand. Could you feed me?"

That simple question made fire shoot threw my veins and I shivered because all at once I wanted to jump into bed with him. Frankly, it wasn't to take care of his wounds, either.

Jasper's eyes narrowed, and I knew he was able to read my mind. I was seeing whole new sides and emotions from Jasper within just one day. It was a wild ride, and I enjoyed it fully.

I moved to sit beside him on the bed and then picked up his folk. I fed him piece by piece. Watching the way his lips moved and his tongue come out to lick the corners was driving me crazy. I was squirming in my clothes, needing friction.

Jasper's eyes dropped to my lap, and lingered there. Time stopped and it was like we'd been together for years. I was still innocent in ways that would have shocked even Pops. Troy had never wanted me that way until the last 5 months that we'd been together. Before that fateful night when I had refused yet again, this time setting him off.

His eyes came up to meet mine, and all I could do was sit and stare back at him.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now, Bella. I haven't felt lust in years, especially the kind I'm feeling right now. Its new to me and it scares the hell out of me."

"Why?"

"I'd kill the next male that looked at you, even in the friendliest ways."

I gulped, feeling my nipples pebble. As if on cue, his eyes fell to them, and stayed. He watched me breathe, each time my chest lifted and fell. We stayed in our trance until another nurse brought in my tray of food. She rolled it in on an extra table, like the one Jasper had to go over his bed. Without a word, she left.

That was enough to snap both of us out of whatever it was we were in.

I continued to feed Jasper, then ate myself. When we were done, I cleaned up and took the trays out for pick up.

Going back in, I found Jasper watching me from black eyes. His body was radiating sex, and I felt like jumping his bones, no matter how broken they might be.

But as much as I wanted Jasper, in every way, I was scared to death of what might happen once we got together. Jasper was even more threatening in his manner then Troy had ever been. Even the night the attack had happened. Between the two, Jasper would win without even breaking a sweat.

"Are you suppose to give me my bath, or is it the nurses?" To be honest, even if I wasn't suppose too, which I was, I would have said yes so that they didn't get any extra chances to see Jasper naked. Cuts and scars be damned, he was a handsome man and had the body to boot.

He may not have seen it like I did, but he was GQ status in my book.

"Yes. Do you want to take it now?"

He raised one eyebrow, and smirked.

"That and a few other things. I don't want to scare you away so I'll stick to a bath."

"Maybe in a few days, if you get better we could try and explode that if you are ready too?"

His smirk fell away, leaving a very vulnerable Jasper in the wake. "I don't know what I'm ready for, Bella, to be honest. But with you, I'd try anything once. Something compels me too."

"Me too."

He nodded, and without another word, I got the bath kit and water ready. I slid a bag over his arm, tying it off on his shoulder so it wouldn't get wet. Jasper laid it on a pillow so it wouldn't get bumped. I took the sponge, dipped it in the water and cleaner and started on his feet. He laid watching me as I took my time.

I went up one leg to his hip, then down the other. Next came his stomach. Jasper sat up as best he could so I could get most of his back, before laying back again. I finished with his arm and neck. His face was last. When I got close enough, I could see his wonderful blue eyes. They were like little gems.

Just as I got the hair kit ready, Pops came in.

He stopped by the door taking in the picture of us. Jasper, still wet from his bath, air drying, me hovering over him, getting his shampoo ready. It was like we were playing bad nurse.

"I see the bath went well." He smiled, coming closer. "I came in to check on everything. The nurses told me you two just ate. Did you think about whether or not talking with doc Jared would help?"

"I don't have a problem." I looked to Jasper for his reply.

"Me either."

"Great. I'll let her know. I'll come in once more before I leave for the night. Bella, there is something in my room for you. Alice gave it to me last night, but I forgot to give it to you."

I nodded, then smiled. Pops gave me a hug, patted Jasper's shoulder then left.

Once we were alone, I did his hair, and then cleaned up.

"I'm going to take a shower and get what Pops wanted me to have. Will you be OK for a while?"

"Sure."

I kissed his forehead then headed out to get clean scrubs. I went back to Pops little area and took a quick shower. Once I was dressed I looked around the room to find what he was talking about. I noticed a bag on the floor by the bed. I picked it and placed it on the bed.

There were presents inside. Confused I opened them one by one and then started to cry. They were the books I had picked out for my brothers.

Even if it had Alice's touch of wrap, I knew the thought was from Jasper. It filled my heart with love and gave me a boost of happiness. I tossed the wrap into the trash, then piled them back into the bag. Looking at the clock, I knew it was late, but one of my brothers should have been still up.

I dialed home, sitting on the bed with the bag in my lap.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Emmett."

"Hey kid sister, how are you holding up? Jasper OK?"

"Yeah, yeah. I was calling for a favor."

"Shot."

"Could you bring me some clothes out to the hospital."

"Sure thing. How many days do you want?"

"At least a week. If things keep going well with Jasper, he should be allowed home."

"Are you going with him to stay and help?"

"I'd love too, if he wanted me."

"OK I'll drop them by sometime tomorrow."

"Thanks, big brother. Love you."

"Love you too, sis."

"Tell Eddie and dad I said hi and I loved them as well."

"OK"

We hung up, but I stayed on the bed, thinking about the past day. Things were coming at us faster then I thought. But in a good way. Jasper, at least, was making progress. With the help of Dr. Jared, I hoped I would be too in a few days.

Once I was in control of everything, I got up and took the bag with me to Jasper's room. He was laying on the bed with his eyes closed. When I came in, they opened and looked at me. I smiled at him, holding up the bag. He knew without words what they were.

When a blush came over his face I was shocked. It warmed me. I laid them by my bed in the corner then went back to sit beside him. He took my hand, tugging me close. When he pressed his lips to mine, I nearly fainted.

It was like heaven. When we pulled apart, I just sat blinking.

"Thank you, Jasper. You have no idea how much they mean to me."

"I know you wanted them. It took a pretty long time to pick them out. I watched you, even though I didn't want too."

I shook my head. "Not that, I meant because you got them for me, after I left."

"I shouldn't have been so mean to you. But I didn't know anything about you, only that I wanted you when I shouldn't have. Now I don't care about what I should or shouldn't do. I just know that I want to give us a try."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"Yeah."

I got up and kissed his forehead again, before turning the lights off. Jasper relaxed and closed his eyes. I got into my bed, pulled the blankets up and then checked to make sure he was OK.

* * *

**LEAVE SOME LOVE! **


	11. Why Does Love Always Got To Hurt?

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! **

**TU2 M! **

**This chappie has got a little of everything, so I hope everyone likes it. It also shows part of what Rose did to herself! We've got a LOT of twists coming up, anybody want to guess what they might be? **

**Thanks for all the reviews, they are wonderful!**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

_I jumped when the shower door opened, nearly crashing through the sliding glass. Troy was standing in the doorway, watching me. I could tell something was wrong, but was to afraid to ask. I turned off the water and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around me. He continued to stand there, staring. _

"_What's wrong, Troy?"_

_His chest rose and fell softly. I finally noticed that he was barefoot and shirtless. That wasn't like Troy. He was always fully clothed around me. It kept the temptation from over coming him. As of lately he had started to watch me take my showers or baths. At first I was nervous and unable to finish washing off. _

_He made no move to let me pass and I wasn't sure what to do. _

"_Can I get dressed?" _

_At first he just looked at me, then shook his head. "I want you. Now."_

_I felt the blood drain from my face, and I started to shake. In the past few weeks he'd been trying to get me into bed. I was terrified to go. He wasn't the sweet gentle man I'd met a little over three years ago. He was possessive, dominant and controlling now. I had managed to find a reason not too, before, but I was running out of those as well. _

"_I can't." He stepped closer and I backed up. "Please Troy."_

_It didn't phase him. He grabbed my arm and yanked me after him into the bedroom. I let out a scream as he threw me on the bed. We fought over the towel, the last thing I had to protect myself. When the phone rang, he stopped and let go. I scrambled off the bed and into the bathroom. _

_

* * *

_

I woke with a start when I felt someone shaking my shoulder. The night had been going so well with no nightmares, and Jasper's alarms not going off. But without warning I'd been thrown back into my memories.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. The room was bright, the curtains pulled back. I looked towards Jasper and found his bed empty. Emmett was standing in front of me, with a big bag.

I tried to smile but he wasn't happy.

"Are you OK, sis?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

He frowned and then sat down beside me. "I came in just as they were taking Jasper down to start his therapy. I guess he's going to be able to keep his arm."

"That's great!" I grinned wide at him but he just shook his head.

"Yeah, I know. I want to know what's wrong."

"Nothing is." I tried to stand up but Emmett just pulled me back down. I gave in and sighed.

"Sis, I know something is wrong. You screamed. I'm pretty sure Jasper would have flipped his lid if he'd heard you. What were you dreaming about?"

"Memories."

"What kind? About what?"

"An ex, Emmett. Don't worry."

"Is it about Troy?" I froze at his question. I had never spoken about him, and neither of my brothers knew his name. Troy had wanted it that way and now I knew why. He didn't want them asking questions around town.

"How'd you know his name?"

He sighed, "Dad, Eddie and me know more then you think. We know about your "vacation", we know you were really in the hospital."

"How?"

"He's the chief of police, sis. He's not stupid. Neither am I. I'm a cop too, you know."

I hung my head trying to think of what to say to get out of this conversation, I didn't know if I was strong enough to let them in on all the details.

"Plus Eddie is just finishing up his detective training as well. You've got three smart people in your family. Together we can find pretty much everything."

"How long have you known?"

"About 2 months after you came home, we figured everything out. Carlisle is smart. He knew while you were in the hospital he could control what was let out. We're not mad. We know why you did it. Dad is upset he wasn't told."

"I didn't want to worry you."

He slid his arm around me, pulling me into his side, "We know, sis. You probably saved Troy's life."

"How?"

"He's in jail, but he ain't dead. He would have lasted about 2 minutes on the street if we'd known. He'd never had gone to trial. We would have."

"What?"

"Three determined enforcement type people in the room with the person who hurt their loved one. All I can say is that we'd come out and he wouldn't. There wouldn't have been enough to verify with when we got done."

"I'm just glad he's in jail."

Emmett froze again, and I felt chills run down my back.

"Sis, we've been keeping tabs on Troy. He's due to get out soon. That was part of the plea deal. You weren't strong enough to be at the trial and the prosecutor didn't want to put you through it again. The deal was less harsh if he confessed. Add in good behavior and the fact that his family put money up for a better attorney this time, in about a month he's going to be getting out."

I took a deep breathe but it was useless. Yet again, I nosedived into the floor.

JPOV

I was about 3 seconds away from losing it on Dr. Jane. For the past hour she had been working my arm. They had taken all of the tubes out of my waist, and I was grateful that I could go to the bathroom by myself without the use of a bag. Other then that, I wanted to be in bed with my Bella taking care of me.

I hadn't realized that her brothers were Emmett and Edward Swan. They were known around town. Even I knew of them. But it had never come out that they had a sister, or that she was Bella. They were 25 years old, and both were following in their father's foot steps.

Emmett was already a cop, had been for a few years, went in when he turned 18 for training. Edward had gone to college for about a year, the same one as Alice when she had been working towards her business degree. After that he'd gone to become a detective.

Supposedly he'd be finalized in about 2 months. The questions I wanted to ask them was mounting. I was sure they'd know more details about what happened to Troy. Dad didn't want to tell me, and I understood. I would have liked to ask Bella but I didn't want to put her through anything that might set her back.

I felt like shit for withholding the stuff that went on with me, while I asked her to share. I wasn't sure just how solid we would become, and for once in 7 years I wanted a future for myself.

I had met Rosalie in high school, we were your typical sweethearts. She had been such a warm loving girl, it was an instant attraction. But it took a year for a fire to be built between us. We got married at 20 and 2 years later she told me she was pregnant while I was in the hospital.

Everything became more real to me. Life was changing, I needed to change as well. The only problem was my profession. Unlike my father, who had become a doctor, I had fallen in love with bike racing. Dad had bought me a motor bike for around the house at 10.

By the time I was 12 years old, I had won over 200 small competitions in our area. I was completely hooked. It was my fix. My drug of choice. I was a daredevil but I wasn't stupid. I took all the precautions I could, talked with dad about what could happen if I fell this way or that. If the bike crashed, and a fire started.

Being a doctor helped him give me tips on the body and how to use it without destroying it. I could land certain ways and only be bruised, or cut. For the 12 years I had rode before the incident with Rosalie, I had become the top biker in America Europe, and Australia. I traveled often over seas to events, and most of the time came home a winner.

Mom had taught me to save everything I won until I turned 18. My parents had stood by me, paying my way. They wanted me to be able to live on my earnings while I continued to grow as a racer. By 15 I had sponsors and was making more and more money.

I was trained with the new techniques that were coming out. My bikes were getting more and more professional. The safety equipment I had was of higher quality. Life was perfect. Too perfect.

I had everything, including a knock out beautiful wife. We only tried for a few months before she had gotten pregnant, but it had still been a shock when she told me.

That had been the breaking point. Our views went in opposite directions. She wanted me to quit racing, to get a desk job or work for my dad so I was safer. I wanted to keep racing so we could give our kids everything they wanted or needed.

I didn't see the signs, at first, of something becoming wrong with Rosalie. By the time it happened, it was to late to try and stop it. She was doomed to die and my babies with her. The three years since had been excruciating, at least.

But now I have Bella and I wanted to fight for another chance. I just wasn't sure how. I wasn't as strong as I used to be, and she needed someone to take care of her, unlike what Troy had done. His kind of taking care, was not the right kind.

"Jasper!" Dr. Jane's voice pierced the air in the room and I jumped.

"What?"

"I've been saying your name for the last 10 minutes, where were you?"

I glared at her, "I was thinking, is that OK with you or should I make an appointment next time?"

She stepped back at my snap and I was happy inside. She really didn't know who she was talking too. I could be evil to just about anyone if I was pushed to hard. I'd lived with evil before and hadn't known it. I realize now just how much I'd learned from it.

"I was saying that you're done. Its time for breakfast. Your arm is healing much better then I thought it would. Bella will be thrilled."

"Is she up?"

"I don't know." She looked at my waist where the pressure wrap was. They had taped small bandages on each cut, then wrapped my waist completely. It was itchy and uncomfortable, but it would make me heal faster.

I hated hospitals, I wanted to go home. Some place private where I could be myself. Not be bothered or touched.

"Those should be healed in a few days. If things keep going well, you should be able to go home, with Bella, of course, by the end of the week. Maybe even less."

I nodded, and she helped me into my wheel chair. I cringed the whole way from her touch. By the time we got to my room I was ready to bolt.

The door opened and I was shocked to find dad and Emmett standing over the cot. I saw Bella's almost lifeless body laying out on it, and fear like I hadn't felt in a while consumed me.

What the hell had happened while I was gone?

I tried to get out of the chair, but Dr. Jane stopped me. She was stronger then she looked and I was weaker then I felt.

"What's wrong with Bella?"

Both of them snapped around to look at me.

"She had another spell, Jasp. Its OK. Her vitals are good."

"I want to be by her side."

They both looked shocked but didn't argue. Dad came over and took my chair from Dr. Jane. He pushed me over to Bella. I took her hand in mine and just sat and held it.

If she could do that for me, I could do that for her.

Time was finally my friend, and I didn't know what to do about it.

Yet.

BPOV

The second time I came to, my head was foggy. I opened my eyes and saw Jasper sitting beside me in a wheel chair. He looked more alert and awake then I'd seen in the last day or so.

I tried to sit up but he wouldn't let me.

"Keep down, Bella. Its ok."

I kept a tight hold on his hand while I took in my surroundings.

"Are you hungry?"

"Sure. What time is it?"

"Lunch. You passed out before breakfast. Dad checked you over, said you were fine. Emmett dropped off your clothes and waited for about an hour before he left. Had work. Said he'd check back in on you."

"Did you eat, Jasper?"

He shook his head and my heart fell. "You should have ate, how will you get your strength up to heal if you don't."

"I like eating with you. You make me feel better."

My face flushed and I felt a warm tingle inside my stomach. Without warning Jasper leaned down and kissed me on the lips.

My lips fell open and he kissed me again, this time sliding his tongue in. Before I could react he pulled back and just stared at me.

I wanted him. He was the first person I'd ever wanted. By the time Troy had made moves on me, sexually, I'd become cold from his touch because of the abuse.

Without thinking I blurted, "I want you so much Jasper."

His eyes darkened, and his breathing got deeper.

"I want you too Bella. But neither of us is healthy enough mentally or physically for a relationship like that right now. I want to become a strong partner for you before we attempt anything like that. Are you ready for that or do you need more time to become friends?"

Following my heart for once and not my head, I nodded. "I want anything I can with you."

He kissed me again, this time with passion, but that was where he ended it as well. He didn't touch any other part of me but my lips. Jasper wasn't lying with taking things slow. I knew that it was the right way of doing things. I just wasn't used to being filled with such a forceful feeling of want.

"Do you want to call down for our lunch?" Jasper changed the subject without warning me and I was a little thrown off. I nodded and he let me up finally. I helped him back to his bed, letting him use me how he needed instead of touching him outright.

He braced his good arm around my shoulders to get out of the chair and then sat down on the side. He leaned back and I picked up his feet to swing his legs up as well.

Once he was in bed and happy with the sheets up to his knees, I called down to the kitchen and ordered two meals for lunch.

They were having roast beef sandwiches, carrots and broccoli with cheese.

I pushed his wheel chair to the door then came and sat down beside him.

"If I get out of the hospital, would you want to come home with me?"

"To take care of you?"

Jasper nodded, but his face was hard. Asking for help had to be the hardiest thing Jasper did. He didn't like people being nice to him.

"I'm not easy to be around, Bella. I want you to know that."

"I've lived with worst." I meant it as a joke but Jasper stopped talking. His mouth snapped shut and I put into memory never to joke about Troy. It was the only way of remembering him for me, but for Jasper it just got him angry.

"I don't want to treat you like he did and I'm worried I might, Bella. I can be cruel without even trying. You've seen that before."

"You didn't mean it."

"But I still said it. Didn't it hurt your feelings?"

I gave in and nodded. "Yes."

"Even after talking with Ali, did it still hurt your feelings?"

"Yes. But I understood."

"That still doesn't take the sting out of what I said. I was being nice to you compared to just how mean I can be on a bad day. I've made my mother and father cry with a few simple words. Ali went a month without talking to me one time because of how I made fun of an outfit she'd put together. The worst part, it was for my birthday. Does that sound like someone that you can live with?"

"If I can live through what I already have, I can live through you."

"Fine." Jasper looked down to his feet then back up to me. "I just want you to know that you don't have to stay and take care of me if I say something really bad to you. Don't take it on the chin because you're worried about me. One day I'm gonna die, and it won't be anyone's fault but my own. Do you understand?"

My heart started to beat hard in my chest, I couldn't live without Jasper in my life, cruel or nice.

"Yes. But you've got to give it your all before you give in, Jasper. Do you promise me that much?"

He went silent, staring into space. The door opened and our food was brought in.

I got Jasper eating before I started on mine. When it came time to eat his veggies, things got heated again.

"Could you feed me, please?" Jasper turned his eyes on me and I was a deer in head lights.

I gulped and nodded, picking up his folk. Taking my time I hand fed him until his plate was cleaned, his roast beef gone. He relaxed into the bed while I finished my food. Once we were both fed, I took the empty trays out to be pick up.

"How does your arm feel?" I asked sitting back down beside him.

"I can feel it, so I guess that means good."

I smiled at him, "That's great news, Jasper."

"Yeah, sure."

Jasper just stared at me. I wasn't sure exactly what to say or do, so I just stared back.

"What happened that caused you to faint again?"

I took a deep breathe, "My brother Emmett told me that Troy is getting out soon."

His eyes narrowed, his nose flared, "What?"

"Yeah, shocked me too. Don't worry."

"He's a dead man."

"I know my family wants to kill him."

"I'm not talking about them." His voice was like cool steal, and I actually shivered outright.

"He won't come after me, Jasper. He's not that stupid."

"Do you really think he's going to go away, Bella?"

I felt the tears rush to my eyes, as I shook my head. I sniffled and bit my lip. When I felt Jasper take hold of my hand I looked up at him.

He was motioning me closer to him. To say the least I was shocked. I got up and he pulled me down onto the bed beside him. I followed his movements so I wouldn't lay on something that was hurting, especially his waist area.

He pressed my head to his shoulder, wrapping his better arm around my body, holding me as close as his wounds would let him. Even that felt like heaven. I could close my eyes and know I would wake up without the torture of my nightmares to face.

If only for a few hours could I have this peace I'd give anything.

* * *

JPOV

I knew I shouldn't have had her lay next to me. It had been wrong. But she was mine, whatever that meant, and she was scared. Giving into my impulse without knowing it, I'd had her lay with me, holding her close. My mind began to rebel against being touched but my heart was soothed.

All of my pain disappeared from her touch. I felt her breath on my chest, the softness of her hair and the strawberriness that was her. I didn't know if it was her shampoo, soap or perfume, but it had become my favorite smell within seconds.

It started a craving I hadn't felt in years. My body grew hot and hard in places I thought were dead. The bandages they had on my waist were becoming more irritating as the minutes went by. Having your hard on pressing against them was a new torture.

But it helped concealing it from prying eyes. Two nurses came in, including the one that Bella had gotten into it with, to check my machines and arm. I was grateful for them not checking my waist, because they would have gotten an eyeful. Being as cut up as I was, even they'd have been surprised to see I had enough blood flow to cause this sort of reaction.

When they left I gave a sigh, relaxing more into the bed. I pushed the little button on my remote, to bring up the railing on the bed, which forced Bella closer to me. I hissed from the contract as I felt myself become wet. I knew if I wasn't careful I'd cum in my bandages and have to explain why I needed to be changed.

Bella, changing my wrap on my crotch was a bad combo. I wouldn't get dry. And she'd learn a whole lot of shit about sex.

When I was finally able to think about something other then humping my girl, where the hell did that come I didn't know, I reclined the bed so we were laying together. Exhaustion kicked in, and my eyes got harder to keep open.

I glanced down at Bella to make sure she was still asleep, then kissed her on the forehead. I gave up the fight, resting my chin on the top of her head, before dozing off myself.

* * *

_I blinked, sitting up in bed. Still foggy I looked around the room for my wife. It was sunny outside, early in the morning. _

_Where was she? It was my birthday. She said she had a present for me. I got out of bed, wondering through the house looking for her. _

_I stopped when I heard a giggle escape from the kitchen. I followed it and found my beautiful wife sitting on the counter. Beside her was a bright yellow cake with my name wrapped around the front. _

"_Jasper! Happy birthday!" She smiled wide, as I came closer, wrapping her in my arms. _

"_Thank you, baby. The cake looks great, Bella." _

_I continued to smile, as I moved back to get a good look at what was wrote on the top._

_We did it, Jasper! _

_We're having a baby!_

_Surprise!_

_Joy filled me til I was smiling, we'd worked so hard for so long for a baby, to get a present like this I'd never forget. I looked towards my wife and gasped. _

_Bella was standing in front of me, her stomach covered in blood, a knife at her feet. Her skin was translucent, her lips ice blue. The brown of her eyes had become black with death. Both hands reaching out to me for help. I cried out trying to get to her, but unable to move from the spot. _

"_If I can't have you, Jasper. Then neither can Bella or her baby." Rosalie screamed. I shook my head, searching for the body that that voice came from. I found her standing in the living room, covered in blood as well, a noose hanging from her hand. Her normally blonde hair was fire red with matching eyes. _

"_Please Rosalie, take me! Not them! I'll give you everything, anything. Please! Don't hurt her or our baby!"_

_Her anger turned to rage, fangs barred and a high pitched growl came out, "You wouldn't give up anything for me and our babies, but you'll give up your life for that dog and her runt! How could you Jasper? How could you? You were my life! I should have been yours! You'll never have her! I won't let you! If I can't have you, then no one can! I'll come back for her! I'll make you watch her die!"_

_

* * *

_

I kept shaking my head, my body trembling. I fought the sleep that kept me in the nightmare. I would not let Bella die. I would not let anyone or anything take her from me. I had lost more then I should have already.

"Jasper! Jasper! Its OK, I'm here, please wake up!"

I blinked before I realized Bella was safely tucked in beside me, softly shaking my shoulders. I was covered in sweat, shaking from the cold.

I didn't think, just reacted, grasping her by the neck, and pulling her down for a kiss. She responded instantly, melting into my body. She slid an arm under my neck raising me higher for her.

The kiss went on for minutes, I didn't want to give it up. I wanted her taste on my lips forever.

Bella was first to pull back, I tried to follow her, gaining another three kisses for my effort before she was able to move back out of my grasp.

Her face was alive with a smile, her eyes sparkling, happiness rolling off of her.

When I just stared at her, everything went away.

She frowned, looking me over. "What's wrong, Jasper? What were you dreaming about?"

"A nightmare."

I could tell she spoke before she thought with her next statement. "About your wife and babies?"

I didn't get angry or uptight and defensive like I would have, this was Bella. I could trust her. I would trust her.

Gently I shook my head and she bite her lip. "It was about you and....."

I stopped myself before I finished it, not wanting to completely scare her out of the hospital let alone my bed. It would be hurtful to add about the baby knowing that Bella wasn't able to have children.

"And what, Jasper? I'm not afraid. You can tell me."

"It would be cruel to say, Bella. Just drop it."

"I don't want to cause you nightmares. If I'm doing something wrong, tell me."

"You're not. Its the fucked brain in my head, OK? I've been having nightmares for a long time, this one was just a little more twisted then usual and it had you in it. OK? Leave it be!" I snapped little more forceful then I meant and won a round of tears from Bella. Hurting her was not my goal and even when I was trying to protect her, I still managed to be the one that hurt her the most.

I was just as bad as Troy. Rosalie had fucked me up worst then I thought. Life was always going to hard but she twisted my thoughts in a way that made it impossible to be around other humans.

It was at that moment Doc Jared decided to make her appearance for our group session. I was half relieved and have pissed. I didn't need her to see Bella this upset. Bella was mine to take care of and I didn't want Doc Jared to add her input even though she'd be right.

"What happened?" Doc Jared demanded, coming over to check on Bella. I might have been the one to upset Bella, but that didn't stop me from wanting to be the one to calm her down as well.

I didn't think about my injuries when I pulled Bella more onto me. Her face rested against my bad shoulder, her arms sliding around me as I rubbed her back. Within seconds she went quite, which made Doc Jared relax, and move back from us. She took Bella's seat, then just sat and watched us.

I could feel Bella sniffling against my body, the tears on her face running onto my skin. I couldn't remember the last time I had held someone I'd made cry. Someone I really cared for. Usually I'd run away and leave them in pieces. But she was different and I was learning painfully just how much.

Doc Jared had a lot coming her way over the next few weeks if we were going to make things work between us. With Troy getting out of jail, things would have to speed up faster. I would kill him myself before he'd come near Bella.

He'd learn just what real pain felt like.

* * *

BPOV

I kept my eyes closed as I laid against Jasper, praying that he'd hold me longer. I knew his reaction could have been bad, but I needed to know if I was making things worse. I still couldn't control my crying like I thought. What got me the most was him pulling me close to his body.

The shock factor was what had stopped my tears. The heat from his body was enough to put me to sleep again, but I knew we needed to talk. With Dr. Jared there, we might be able to get somewhere.

I had to know what he had been dreaming about to wake up screaming my name. It had sent chills down my back, when I tried to wake him.

Taking a deep breathe, I leaned back, against his hold, which tightened. I rested my head against his good shoulder and his grip loosened.

When I turned to look at Dr. Jared, I found her in total shock as well. Her eyes were wide, her mouth sitting on the floor.

"I can't believe you're holding her, Jasper." Her voice was full of surprise.

Jasper gave her his normal "what's it to you" look. "I'm the one that upset her, why shouldn't I comfort her as well?"

"That's wonderful. You're making leaps and bounds with your recovery. I told you one day you'd find the one thing that made you want to change and find life again." I smiled when she clapped her hands like a 5 year old that got the bike she'd wanted all year.

Dr. Jared really made you feel upbeat about pretty much everything.

"I'm trying, that's the best I can do for Bella. I don't want another person to be broken by me."

"I'm already broken Jasper." I whispered and his hold got painful. I cringed and he let go, rubbing the spot.

"Sorry." I felt him brush his lips on my head. "He might have broken you, Bella, but I refused to crush the pieces that are left. I know what its like to become a pile of dust."

"You're helping me Jasper. I've never felt stronger." When I looked up at him, he gave me a self loathing smile. I frowned rubbing it away with my finger. At my touch it disappeared and his eyes filled with happiness. His body gave away signs even when he tried to hide it.

"Jasper, lets stop argueing about that. You and Bella have taken a lot of giant leaps, lets talk about those. Then we'll come back to this problem, I guess. What are you talking about? What happened to cause Bella to start crying? Was it about Troy?"

I was first to answer, wanting everything out in the open. "I fainted because of that, earlier. Jasper had a bad dream, and it scared the stuff out of me. He said it was about me and something else but won't tell me. He knows about Troy getting out soon."

She nodded, looking at Jasper. I felt his body harden, knowing exactly what question was coming. I hoped for both of us he'd say what it was.

There wasn't much more that could hurt me.

"Jasper, what was your dream about?"

Minutes went by and I thought he'd gone mute and stubborn. I looked back at him, his eyes dead on me. They were full of remorse and sorrow. Whatever he was about to say would hurt me, I came to grips with that.

"I was married to Bella, it was my birthday." He stopped and then looked at Dr. Jared.

I followed his gaze, somewhat happy thinking about the fact that Jasper had thought of us getting that far.

My smile died when he finished his dream.

"On my birthday cake she had wrote out that she was pregnant. From what I felt in the dream, we'd been trying a long time. When I turned to her, she was covered in blood. Just like Rosalie, the way I found her."

The tears flooded my eyes, as I tried to breathe. Dr. Jared was all ears as she made no facial reaction to his words. I was trying to handle what he'd said so far when he continued.

"Except the person that had done that to Bella was Rosalie." His words were final and clear. "For revenge against me for what happen to her and the twins."

I didn't think anything could have hurt me like Troy, but I'd been wrong.

Completely.

* * *

**Ouch, Jasper's bad side is coming out! **

**Leave some love please! **

**HIT THE BUTTONS PEEPS! **


	12. Give Me Strength

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

**TU2M! - PLZ READ AN NOTE!**

**This is a day early because I was kinda worried about how it would come out. Misty told me she thought it was fine, so I'm going with her and hoping for the best. It might not make any sense but it gives you a big detail of the time frame that both incidents happened, and to why Carlisle is so stressed out. **

**Lots of BIG twists coming up, surprises galore! I'm hoping for a lemon within the next few chapters, a BIG lemon, so please stick with us. I love all the reviews, esp the ones that give a detail view into what you guys think of the story, what you think is going to happen next and what'd you liked to see in the story! **

**Keep'em coming, plz! **

**

* * *

**

JPOV

This was the first time I felt hatred towards my dead wife. I was hurting the one person that in the past few days had come to mean pretty much everything to me. I didn't know if it was love, or if I could survive it if it was. But Bella was like me which gave me a bond with her without trying.

Throwing it into her face about having kids was as bad as talking about dead babies to me. I've lost it on people for saying less yet Bella just sat and stared at the Doc. Her body was turning cold against me, and I didn't know how to warm her up.

Comforting people was a very new thing to me. I felt just as helpless as the night everything was torn from me.

"Bella, I'm sorry." I whispered loud for her to hear, hoping it would ease some of the pain I have infliction on her without cause. I hadn't wanted to tell her my whole dream but she had pushed. I should have been pissed at her for making me say it, yet instead I knew she needed to hear it.

Lying to her would not help either of us in the long run. I just had to learn to deal with it without blowing up like I always do.

I was shocked when she turned to me, her eyes were full of tears yet she had a smile on her face. It took me back, causing me to lean away from her.

I was expecting a revenge type attitude for hurting her, yet her smile was not angry, it was happy.

"Why are you smiling?" I had to know, because if causing her pain made her happy because of the abuse from Troy, things had to end right here. She couldn't allow me to do that to her. She had to be strong for herself and not just me.

"I'm glad you told me, Jasper. It hurts. But I know that you being truthful is better. Letting it out instead of throwing it away is always the better choice. See, your making progress even though you don't want to share your past."

When she pressed her lips to mine, my brain went blank and my body caught fire. I hadn't thought about it like that. Maybe she was right, we were good together. I slid my good hand around her back to pull her closer. She sighed and opened her mouth for me.

It felt like heaven, within our bubble. We snapped apart when the Doc coughed. I pulled back, smirking, while Bella had a beautiful red blush on her cheeks. It was so cute that I laughed outright, surprising them and myself.

Where the hell had this playful Jasper been all my life? I could have used him for so many occasions. I was hoping he decided to stick around for a while to help both of us ease into a good routine. Maybe he'd be the savior Troy was looking for.

Once he got out, he would have a fifty fifty chance on survival. If he meets with psychotic Jasper and not playful Jasper, I'd take my time torturing him ways he'd never dream of. Memories of things done to battered women came to mind. I'd happily introduce him to each of them.

When Bella laughed in turn, I snapped out of my funk. I smiled at her, and the tears disappeared from her eyes. I glanced towards the Doc, who was the one now tearful. Her face red and eyes wet.

"You two are too cute together. I know that's not a technical term that I should use, but it's the truth. I've never heard you laugh like that, Jasper. Not in the years I've been treating you. And for no reason. Its contagious."

"I don't know where this Jasper came from."

"Bella."

"I know that. But didn't know I had it in me."

"You're young and happy with another person, despite both of your pasts. This is how things should have been the first time around for both of you. Do you see the differences? Small or large?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I laugh for no reason, never done that before. It was only with a big crowd of family when I was a lot younger, before I met Rosalie." I stopped when that thought hit me. I couldn't believe she'd taken that from me as well. I never really noticed the way my moods had changed. My early childhood had been full of fun and laughter.

It had disappeared when Rosalie came into the picture. She'd been a much more controlling person with everything. Her life, her appearance, friends and even family.

"What do you think your dream meant?"

I stared at her, confused. I didn't really have any ideas on that. It had felt like a nightmare to me.

"I don't know."

"I've got some ideas on it, Jasper. Is it OK to talk about them with Bella?"

It took a few seconds before I could nod. It wasn't because I didn't want to share it with Bella, but because I wanted to protect her.

The Doc nodded then continued. "I'd say its more about your ability to let go of not being able to stop it from happening."

"To Bella?" Now I was confused.

"No," Doc shook her head. "Rosalie. The dream would mean that you and Bella had finally gotten past everything together. You said that the two of you had been trying for a long time to get pregnant, am I right?"

"That's the feeling I got."

"You were finally able to be happy, and a baby would literally mean the end of bad was approaching while the beginning of good was starting. You would have to let go of everything that was your formal life to be complete with Bella."

"What does Rosalie have to do with that?" She still had me confused. If we did ever get that far, and a baby was meant for our future, I would be 100% free of everything. Putting Bella through my flashbacks was not something I wanted to do.

"Its the way of your subconscious letting you know that you're not ready to move on because of something your holding on to."

"Like what?"

When the Doc went silent I felt a trickle of fear roll down my back, and pulled Bella closer. When she squeaked, I let go a bit. Bella started to pat my leg softly and the effect was instant. A wave of calm washed over me, and I knew whatever the Doc had to throw at me wouldn't hurt as much.

"Your babies."

I kept blinking, still utterly confused. The anger didn't come as I expected. Only more questions as to why, how and what do I do?

I shook my head, "I don't understand."

Doc took a deep breathe. "In your dream, you'd moved on with Bella and gotten married?"

"Yes."

"You had been trying for a baby, right?"

"Yes."

"She got pregnant, right?"

"Yes."

"What I'm taking from things is that it took a long time to get pregnant, which means you had been fighting with wanting another baby. When you finally got it, you didn't know if you could handle it."

"That doesn't make sense." I shook my head again, because she wasn't making sense to normal people. If we'd had tried to get pregnant I would have been able to handle it.

"I know it doesn't, but neither does either of your histories. Everything happens for a reason. I think the reason that Bella and the baby was killed, was because you hadn't come to terms with the fact that you hadn't been able to stop Rosalie from killing the twins. It manifested itself onto Bella. You said you couldn't move to help her, right?"

I felt tears fill my eyes, but nodded.

"By the time you got to the house that night, it was too late." It was a statement but I nodded again. I felt a tear run down my face, landing on Bella's neck. I went to brush it away and was surprised as Bella turned against me to kiss my cheek under my eye. It was a plain loving act.

At once my tears stopped, so I looked back to the Doc.

She nodded and continued. "You weren't able to save the twins. When the same thing happened with Bella and you two were able to get pregnant, the same feeling kicked in again. You imagined something horrific happening to her and being unable to stop it. Almost like a bad childbirth type thing where the woman dies without notice."

I nodded and looked at Bella. She had rested her head against my collarbone, the smell of her strawberriness overcoming me.

"I think the thing that will set you free in the end, Jasper, is believing that it wasn't your fault what happened. That if you move on, someday hopefully, you'll find someone and start a family. That no matter what is thrown at you, you'll be able to get the chance to save them. People die, we all know that. You can't live thinking about the what ifs."

Some of what she said made sense to me, but I was still unsure of my reaction to another tragedy might be if it included Bella.

Would I be strong enough for the both of us?

* * *

BPOV

I opened my eyes when Dr. Jared stopped talking, glancing at her from where I was resting my head on Jasper.

She was watching us, with a half smile. I smiled back at her, and she just shook her head then sighed.

"I'd like to start putting a time line together of events so we can start at the beginning to work things out. Is that ok?"

I nodded and waited for Jasper. He wasn't happy, giving a stiff nod. But it was still a nod. After listening to them talk about his dream, it made sense. Jasper blamed himself for what happen to his family. He didn't think he was capable of handling major events anymore. Of protecting the ones he loved.

He needed to learn to keep fighting for what's right, and what's yours. Rosalie wasn't right, and she took what was his. His babies. It had been her fault not his. He had to give up the blame in order to move on.

"I've talked with Carlisle about what he knows, he gave me the info on events that took place after both incidents, including what he knew about that night."

"That night? Don't you mean nights?" I was the one to speak now, confused.

She paused, looking through her notes, before she shook her head and looked back at us.

"No, Bella, just one night."

It felt like ice being thrown at me, and Jasper. He went stiff again, but kept me close to him instead of pushing me away.

"You mean, what happen to us, happened on the same night?" Jasper's voice was seething with fire.

She nodded, "Yes. I can stop now, without saying anything else and we can wait til tomorrow. I don't want to throw to much at you. The dream is enough."

He sat forward with me. "No. I need to know. Did everything happen in one night?"

"Yes."

"My dad said he was the trauma doctor for both of us, that isn't possible with the amount of surgery he said he did on me."

"Or me." I added without thinking. Pops told me it had taken him about 7 hours and past midnight for my surgery.

Jasper looked at me, then back at Dr. Jared.

"I don't think we should talk anymore about it tonight, Jasper. Bella, I think its enough for now."

"We need to know. I need to know, now. Call dad in if you don't want to tell us."

"I'll tell you a few more things then that's it, Jasper. Carlisle is in surgery right now. Promise me?"

His lips were a flat line of rebellion, but he finally agreed.

She took a deep breathe, "From the reports I have read and the time line I started, both events happen on the same night. Carlisle was on a double that day, his shift started an hour before you arrived home at about 3 in the evening, from the police reports. You walked in and found Rosalie, the neighbors heard you screaming and called the police."

She paused to let it sink in, Jasper clinging to me as I was to him.

"The chief of police, which is Bella's father was first to arrived, found you and took you to the hospital where Carlisle performed 3 hours of surgery on you. I'm not going into injury details just yet, we're not ready for that."

I nodded because Jasper had gone mute.

"You had just been put into the ICU when supposedly Bella called Carlisle's emergency family number. He was the person to arrive to the scene of the crime committed towards her. Once he got her to the hospital, he spent nearly 6 hours in surgery trying to keep her alive. It was almost 3 the next morning when she was put into the ICU."

I was absorbing everything she had said and was shocked at the similarity of the events. It was an eerie parallel.

"You two were actually across from one another the first week recovering, so that Carlisle could care for you both at the same time."

Shock had started to sink in by that time, and even Dr. Jared knew it. She gathered her things, then left. We sat together figuring out what she had said.

When I looked at the clock, I realized it was time for his bath. Something like that was enough to help me by. I had a routine that needed to be kept with Jasper, and no matter what we were told was going to stop that. It kept me going.

"Time for your bath, Jasper." I murmured and lowered the railing, trying to get up. Jasper took hold of my hand stopping me from leaving his side.

I turned to look at him.

"We've been around each other since the beginning and never knew it, Bella."

I hadn't thought about it like that. But we had. I saw now why Pops was close to losing it. Something like that in one night would send even the strongest of men out of their minds when it came to their kids.

I tried to smile, "Told you we were meant to be friends at least."

It didn't work, Jasper shook his head at me. "We were meant for something more, Bella. Now we've got to work for it."

"I'm willing, Jasper. As long as you want to try."

He nodded and released my hand. I got his bath items ready and cleaned him off as best as I could. Just as I started on his head, two nurses came in with their carts of goodies.

"Time to change the bandage on your waist, Jasper. Bella, can you step outside?"

I nodded, laying the shampoo on the table beside his bed. Jasper tried to stop me, but it was too soon to be in the room for something like that. I wasn't ready to see a fully naked man yet, even if it was Jasper.

I stood outside the door, watching the nurses at the station talking with each other, getting supplies and filling out paperwork. Something so simple, yet it had a soothing effect after all the bombs that had been dropped on me. I needed to know everything about Jasper and his past, and the same for him for us to have a chance.

But after starting from the beginning even with the bare minimal, I was afraid of just what would come out. I was hoping we'd be strong enough for it. I knew we both had kept saying that over and over to one another, but saying it and doing it were two different things.

I was in a trance, and the nurses knocked me over when they came out after they had finished.

"Sorry Bella, are you ok?" The blonde was smaller and had to be new, because I didn't know who she was.

"Yeah," I glanced at her name tag, Lesh. "Lesh, are you new?"

"Yeah, just helping out for a few days. Jasper was not happy about his changing."

I turned to her, worried, "Did it hurt?"

She gave a small laugh, shaking her head, "He wanted you to stay with him."

I smiled and nodded, then watched her leave when she was buzzed. The other was already cleaning her cart down the hall. I took a deep breathe, then went back into the room.

Jasper was agitated, but the bandages looked fresh and clean and that was what you needed to heal fast.

"I'm sorry I was an ass to those nurses." His words came out like a four year old who threw a fit at their birthday. It was cute and endearing to me.

I smiled, going over to sit on his bed beside him. He took hold of my hand.

"Don't worry about it. The new nurse Lesh said it was no big deal. That you wanted me with you."

I saw the blush rush to his face, and giggled. He glared at the ceiling before looking at me, smiling.

"I'm like a teenager again around you and I don't know how to handle that. I like it but I don't understand it."

"Me neither. I feel like running in circles laughing when I'm around you. Can you explain that to me?"

"No."

"I'd say lets take it in stride as a good thing. We're heading in the right direction. I think we've got some big stuff coming up soon. If we get upset over this we won't make it."

"Promise."

I nodded and kissed him. He returned it, trying to pull me into the bed. I laughed, standing up. I got his shampoo ready and washed his hair. He pouted but finally relaxed. When he was free of bed bugs and dry I through out the trash.

"When you were out in the hall, I asked the nurse to bring a double bed."

I was surprised, but also happy. Jasper wanted to be closer to me.

"Are you ok with that?"

I smiled and went over to him again.

"I sleep better by your side. You keep the bad dreams away most of the time."

We kissed again just as the door opened and two male nurses came in pushing a big bed. I helped Jasper out of his little one, and we stood aside while they made the switch. Within minutes we were in bed next to one another, snuggling.

Jasper was way more relaxed with being touched. He kissed my forehead as I closed my eyes. Sleep was bliss for the first time in a long while.

* * *

**Leave me some love! **

**HIT THE BUTTON MY PEEPS! **

**THEY MEAN BUNCHES TO ME!**


	13. Babies?

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

**TU 2 the girls! They did a great job! **

**This chappie is small, but it's the first of the big talks btw our broken love birds, so I hope everyone likes it!**

**Plz R/R and leave some love!**

**I need some help, see note at bottom!**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

For the first time that I could remember I woke up without a single nightmare, flashback or memory of something bad. My sleep had been completely deep, I guess. I had closed my eyes and then opened them as if mere seconds had gone by instead of the many hours over night.

When I looked over for Jasper, I was shocked to find the bed empty and the clock on the wall reading 8:08 am. Where had all the time went? Where had Jasper gone?

I got up and stretched, feeling great, actually, after last night. I smiled when I thought about Jasper. He was like a teenager in so many ways. It was as if everything that happened in those years from high school til now had vanished. I just wished it would happen to me.

I went to my cot and grabbed the bags of clothes Emmett had brought for me. Tip toeing through the hospital, I tried to stay in the shadows not to disturb anyone. When I made it to the little shower in Pops' room, I was grateful for the peace and quiet. I took my time to go through the bags. I found my shampoo and soap, laying it aside. I pulled my toothpaste and mouthwash out, adding it to the pile. Last but not least I found my deodorant, with my travel bag. I filled it with my stuff, then took it in with me. When I had scrubbed the dirt off, I got out and dressed.

Once the room was neat and organized again, I went back to Jasper's room. He was back, cranky and angry as usual. Pops was in a heated argument with him. I didn't know whether to leave or not, so I stood beside the door.

Jasper looked my way and stopped. Pops turned around and saw me too. Both motioned me closer, but I was hesitant. I noticed all of the tubing had been taking out of Jasper, a fresh bandage and wrap was around his waist. His arm looked even better with just skin glue on the stitches.

I smiled and took a step closer, "You got everything out, Jasper! That's great!"

Pops smiled and nodded at me, while Jasper gave me a glare. I swallowed, realizing how stupid I sounded. Not the time to be happy when you walk in on a disagreement. I took a step back, unsure if I should stay.

Jasper frowned at me, "I'm not mad at you, Bella."

"Yeah, sure." I nodded, not taking any chances.

"I'm not lying." He held out his hand, but I looked to Pops. His eyes were on him, but he seemed relaxed. He looked up at me after a few seconds, and nodded. I moved closer to Jasper, taking his hand.

At once he relaxed, seeming happier.

"What's wrong?"

"I was talking to dad about the little details he left out. He never told me he had been working all night when it happened. I assumed I was his only case."

I frowned, looking towards Pops. "Me too."

Pops turned red, looking to the ground. "It wasn't something I wanted to talk about. I made promises to you, Jasper. Then I made promises to you, Bella. That night is something I just want to forget. But I can't. I haven't dealt with it either."

"I'm sorry, Pops."

"It's not you, ladybug. Until everyone is healthy and better, including me, none of us are going to be able to let that night go."

"You know what happen to both of us, dad? All the details?" Jasper had a determined look on his face.

Pops narrowed his eyes and nodded. "Yes. But I'm not going to start spilling anything, anytime soon, Jasper. Dr. Jared has the right idea. I trust her. She has done wonders with you. Even when you were rude to her, she'd stay on it. Going in order of how things happened is the only way to go. By talking about it together, it lets you two get everything off your chest in front of a stranger. By the time the two of you are done, you'll be closer to one another than anyone in the world, including your family."

Jasper made a face and I laughed at his expression. Sulky Jasper was adorable. I could see a little boy with his wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. I snapped out of it, when I thought about babies. They weren't for me. But they were for Jasper. I could see him holding a baby in his arms, singing to it.

I hoped I was strong enough when it came time for him to want another family of his own. Not the adopted kind. He could have babies and deserved too.

I didn't realize I was crying until Jasper tugged on my hand, pulling me onto the bed. He wrapped his arm around me. I snuggled close, blinking the tears away.

"What's wrong, Bella? Are you ok?"

"Yeah." I nodded, trying to smile, but he saw through it.

"You don't have to hide it, or lie about it."

"It's nothing."

"Ok. I know what it's like to feel something and be nagged about it from others that want to know."

I looked up to find Pops but he was already gone.

"He left, when you started to cry. I guess everyone thinks I'd be a good shoulder for you. So I'm gonna try hard to be that."

"Thank you."

Jasper sighed, "I don't know about all these feelings and what not. I'm not that kind of guy. I've always just went with what I felt at the moment. That's why I blow up so easily. You've seen me do that."

"Yeah, it's sexy." I teased and his mouth dropped open. I wasn't lying; an angry Jasper was a hot Jasper.

"Oh, Bella, what you do to me."

I smiled, "I'd like to know."

He laughed, "We've got plenty of time for that, Bella. I'm not strong enough yet for a physically relationship. You're the first person I've wanted in years. Even before Rosalie killed herself. If there was anyone I'd try to be better for, it would be you."

"Thank you Jasper."

He nodded, pressing his lips together as he stared at me. I know he wanted to know what had me upset but I didn't want to make him mad.

"I want to tell you."

"But you don't want to get me mad." He replied, as if he could read my mind.

I nodded, turning my gaze down to his chest. It was easier to open up if I wasn't looking him in the eye.

"Something to do about babies?"

My eyes widen when he asked, of all the things for him to guess that wasn't the one I thought he'd ask about first.

"What?"

"I know I'm an ass. I get that, Bella. I do. I've done mean things to people when I shouldn't have. I've gotten into more fights then I can remember, even before Rosalie came along. I like to brawl. I like the adrenaline rush I get from it. Hell, that's why I took to riding bikes professionally. The rush you get is indescribable."

I swallowed nodding.

He went on, staring me in the face. "I have a very hard time opening up to people. Especially my family. I don't like the vulnerability you get from it. If something happens to them, it hurts. I don't know how to handle that. That only things I know best are angry and the rush I get when I get angry. I want to work on that. For the first time in my life I want to be happy. I just really don't know how to go about that. That's why I'm willing to work with the Doc, while you're there. You're the reason I want to be happy. So I need to learn to be happy with you and when you're around."

"I want to learn that too, Jasper. You may think I know how to be happy but I don't. I tell you I love you, because I do," His face tighten but he didn't protest. "I can say it forever, but I don't know how to do it."

"What do you mean? You are taking care of me."

I swallowed, agitated I didn't have the right words. "I'm doing what I've been taught by Pops and the classes he sent me too. I want to be able to show you that I love you. To really take care of you. I don't know how to explain it anymore then you do. Maybe Dr. Jared will know."

"We'll ask her tonight at our session."

I nodded, relieved. Which lasted about 2 seconds when he turned his attention towards me again.

"What were you thinking about babies for? Why did it upset you? If it's about the twins, you don't have to be upset. I'm learning from everyone how to work through it. Doc is right. I don't know how to let it go that I didn't stop what happen. But I know that's my problem."

I shook my head, "It's not that, Jasper. I'm not saying that thinking about what happen to those innocent babies doesn't make me cry, but that wasn't what I was thinking about."

"Then what? I don't want you afraid to talk to me. I want to be able to talk to you, please try with me."

I took a deep breath, and looked down at my hands. "One day, you'll want a family, Jasper. Even if you don't think you will, everyone knows it. You deserved a second chance at having one. I can picture you with a baby in your arms, singing too it."

He swallowed hard, "Ok."

"I can't have babies, Jasper. Troy took that from me, and I don't want to take that from you like Rosalie did or Troy did."

"What are you saying?" His body turn hard like a rock and ice cold. At once I felt his arms holding me to him. I knew I wouldn't be able to get up if he didn't let me. On some level it was the comfort I needed to hold strong.

"I don't know what I'm saying, Jasper. That's the thing. I just know I can't have babies and you should when you get past everything. Can you imagine never having a baby?"

"People adopt." I was surprised at how open he was to talking about it. Jasper was farther into his recovery then he thought.

"But not you." I shook my head, a tear running down my face. "I can see you with a blonde haired blue eyed baby of your own. Do you really want to take a chance and give that up for someone like me?"

"Bella, I don't know a lot about the way our therapy works, or how we're suppose to work through our problems. But I know that you mean more to me than anyone else. I don't know what that is. If its love or affection or because you've been through the same time of trauma I have and we're both just holding onto something to stay alive. But no matter the case, I can't give you up. Please. Don't ask me too."

His body started to tremble, as he hid his head in my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close. I haven't meant to upset Jasper. It was the last thing I ever wanted to do. Even more of a shock was the fact that he was already using his bad arm. It felt as strong as his good one.

Jasper was a strong man, inside and out. He just had to learn how to use that to work for him, and not against him.

"I'm not saying that Jasper. I'm sorry. I just don't want you to hate us being together if we ever get to that part."

"Just say you won't leave me because of that, Bella. Please."

"I won't. Me and you. We fight together to the end."

He nodded, then pulled back and kissed me. I melt against him, pulling him closer. The kiss seemed to go on forever but it was right where I wanted to be. In his arms, happy.

* * *

**Oh no, no babies for our Bella? Hum... gonna have think about that, lol. Tons of surprises in this story, can anyone guess? **

**On to business, I'm looking for any help I can get, if anyone knows anything about guns, court rules, or police action/us marshals? It might sound very odd, but there is something big coming up in one of our stories. Anybody wanta guess?**

**Also, this is a mass update! Plz check out our other two stories, Dear Fate and I Just Need You! There will be about a week to two weeks until the next BIG update for all three, so please leave your thoughts, and guesses! **

**Until next time, talk at you later guys!**

**HIT THE BUTTON PEEPS! U KNOW U WANT TO, LOL!**


	14. She was Evil

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

**I'm sorry for the long wait, but I've got my groove back, and I'm grateful for all the encouraging words you guys left me! Hope this was worth the wait, please r/r and leave some love! **

**Thank u to Misty! **

**

* * *

**

JPOV

I shivered against her. My body was on fire with the kiss. Since all the tubing was out, I could move closer. I didn't care about the pain of my condition, only the feeling of her. It went on forever, as she snuggled closer, sighing in her throat.

Before it got out of hand, I pulled back. I might have been able to fight the pain of rubbing against her, but I knew sex was out of the question for a few days until my hips were back to good.

"Bella, don't do things based off of me. Please. I don't want to lose you."

She sighed, leaning back. "I just know you deserve a second chance at fatherhood if you ever get that far. With me, things stop right here. I'll never be able to have a baby. I don't want to go all the way with you and have it taken from me, because you realize you want a baby of your own, not adopted."

"I'd never do that to you."

"I believe you, Jasper. But emotions run high with our lives, and things may change."

I shook my head, refusing to think that she was trying to leave based on something that may never happen.

"If I couldn't have any babies, would you leave me?"

"Never!" She was adamant instantly, shaking her head hard. I smiled at her, giving her a light kiss.

"Then how come you assume I would like you."

"I'm not. I just don't think my heart could handle it. I was glad to be rid of Troy, but I would wither away without you."

I looked down, understanding just how deep her emotions ran. She really did love me. I was shocked. Someone like me was hard to love, yet she did it without any questions.

"Let's eat something, Jasper. Are you hungry?"

I nodded, even though I didn't want too. My stomach was growling, it was so empty. Not to mention was body was beginning to ache from the therapy they'd done on my arm.

I gave them props for the try though. I was gaining more feeling in certain places, and could actually move all 5 fingers. When I started I only had feeling in my thumb. Not bad for just a few days.

Bella caught my frown, pushing the nurse's button.

"You need something for the pain, Jasper."

"I'm fine." I didn't like how she watched me and knew what I was feeling all the time. She could read my face and emotions. I was used to hiding them from everyone including Rosalie. Yet, with her, it was impossible, even when I tried.

The nurse came in and Bella instructed her what I needed. At first I thought there would be a fight between the two.

"The nurses handle his medicine, Miss. Swan. He's not suppose to have anything for another hour."

I opened my mouth to say something when Bella jumped up.

"I'm telling you now, he needs something for the pain, either you give it too him, or I'll call his father."

The nurse just stared at Bella, as if she'd gone mad.

Neither made a move, just staring the other down. I didn't wait to see whether or not the nurse would do as told. I picked up the phone, and dialed dad's private beeper.

I left the code for him to come to me immediately, and within seconds he was there.

"What is the problem?" He walked in, watching what was happening between the two of them. When neither spoke, he moved towards me. "Jasper?"

"Bella thinks I need another shot and the nurse is refusing to give it to me, since it's not due for another hour."

He sighed, going over to my monitor. It only took him a few seconds of viewing the numbers before he turned around and looked at the nurse. His face was hard and I knew things were not going to be in her favor.

"Do as Bella instructed."

"But, Dr. Cullen, he's not due for another one for another hour."

"Did I ask for your opinion? I'm his fucking doctor. Do you understand that?"

She swallowed hard, before nodding. "Yes, sir."

"If you had a head on your shoulders, instead of arguing with her, you would have checked his numbers. It's not hard to see everything is elevated due to his pain. He just came out of therapy, and they told me he was beginning some new moves which would increase the swelling and pain. Have you read his paperwork from that today?"

Now she was bright red, and I had to hold back my laughter.

"No, sir."

"Then please explain to me why you took it upon yourself to decide whether or not to give him the extra shot?" He gave her five seconds before continuing. "If you had read his papers, you would have understood the need for another shot. But if for some reason, you did, and still didn't think he should have another one, you could have called me or another doctor."

"Yes, sir."

"Take a break, I think you need to get some fresh air. I'll get his shot. I'll have them rotate you off his rooster."

"But..."

"What? Is there something else you'd like to piss me off about? Another patient in pain before their allotted shot?"

Bella looked like she was about to swallow her tongue, as she held back from speaking. I had to cover my mouth with my hand not to laugh allow.

The nurse stood shell shocked, until his last bite, before fleeing. He sighed, before looking at us.

"Very good catch, Bella. His numbers are higher than I want. He needs to stay calm."

"I should have caught it sooner."

I frowned at the way she was blaming herself. "It wasn't your fault."

She gave me a look, and I shook my head. Dad watched us confused. "It's OK Bella. We caught it now, which is fine. I'll get his shot, have you two eaten yet?"

We shook our head at the same time, and he smiled. "Then order something. The shot will work better with food. Take a nap, Jasper. Those new therapy moves will wear you out faster than you think."

"When can I go home?"

Dad froze, watching me. "I'm not sure yet. Dr. Jared has high hopes for you, but I don't know whether or not I'd like you by yourself just yet."

I glared at my feet. Great, back on suicide watch. "I'm not going to off myself."

"How do you think you got here, Jasper?"

Everything came out before I could stop myself. "I was cutting myself, not trying to off myself! Didn't you notice the healing cuts? I was angry and I didn't think it through, OK? Do you think I'd kill myself in front of Bella, now? Really!"

Dad was floored and Bella looked like she was about to faint. Way to go Jasper, always the life of the fucking party. Great job.

* * *

BPOV

I understood his anger towards everyone watching him. After I got out of the hospital, Pops watched me constantly, always calling to make sure everything was OK. While I was in the hospital, those last few weeks, the staff would watch everything I did.

I couldn't take a bath, because I might have tried to drown myself. Wasn't allowed to shave my legs without something watching, in case I slit my wrists.

It was an evil feeling being watched like an animal. With Jasper's anger towards people after his wife and twins, making him feeling like a caged animal didn't help.

He had been doing wonderfully, and now he was back to square one.

I moved close to the end of his bed, pleading, "Jasper, no one is saying you'll kill yourself. We just want to make sure you're stable enough to send home, I can't care for you more than I already am. I'm not trained to be a nurse."

He relaxed, looking towards his dad.

Pops nodded, "She's right, Jasper. You need a few more days, and than you'll be able to go home. If Bella wants to go with you, than you might go home faster."

Jasper looked towards me, waiting. I smiled, "Of course, I'll go with you."

At once, Jasper relaxed. "Fine."

"Get something to eat, and I'll get your shot." He left without another word, and I did as he said. I called the cook and ordered for both of us.

Jasper was still upset, fidgeting in the bed. I went over, and got in beside him. At once he was calm, pulling me closer. I rested my head against his shoulder and sighed.

"Can I ask you a question?" He nodded instantly. "What is the scar on your neck from?"

His whole body seem to harden. I knew I shouldn't have asked, I should have waited until Dr. Jared was with us, to see whether or not it was right for me to ask this early.

But I was dying to know what had happen, especially if my father had seen him do it.

I was going to let it go, when he started talking.

"You're the first person I've ever talked with about it."

"You don't have to Jasper. I shouldn't have been nosy. It wasn't right, and it wasn't my place. Just forget it, OK? I don't want to hurt you anymore."

He shook his head, watching me. I was shocked when a faint smile appeared on his face. "I'm glad to talk about it, can you believe that? The good old Doc is rubbing off on me. She always said that when I felt like talking, just start talking, didn't matter to who. I'm glad it's you, Bella."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Very. If we're going to be honest with one another, than I need to be open as well."

"You don't have too."

"I want too."

"Alright."

I relaxed and waited for him to talk. If he wanted to, he could. I wasn't going to force him or stay after it.

"After I found them," He swallowed twice, blinking back tears. My heart squeezed hard in my chest, making it hard to breathe. I was causing him more pain by bringing up the past than I should have. "I really had a hard time believing it, you know? I mean, walking in on something like that, it's unreal. You don't think it's possible. Kinda like a movie. You're waiting for someone to yell, 'cut', real loud. But when nothing happens, and it finally hits you that it's real, it's staggering."

He blinked, and I wiped away the tear in his eye. I earned a smile and kiss from him, making me melt. I held him closer, hoping to help with the memories.

"She did things to herself and to them, that make me shiver to this day. As messed up as I am, with cutting myself, I don't think I could go that far, you know? I mean...hell, I don't know how to say this. It's something you'd have to see to understand. But I don't want you ever to see that. Ever."

"I wouldn't do that to you."

He shook his head, "It's not me, Bella. I've come to live with the pictures in my head. They haunt me, but I'm not shocked by it anymore. I know what they look like, I was there. It's just a matter of surviving the movie that plays in my head. No matter how many times I see it, I will always want to change what happen. There are questions that I want to ask, that I need to ask, but I'm scared of what the answers will do to me."

"Then don't."

He laughed softly, "Baby, I wish it were that simple. But it isn't. They drive me crazy. Wanting to know."

"What?"

He went silent, and I kicked myself, once again opening my big mouth.

"Like were they alive when she killed them?"

My mouth fell open, I was in complete shock. I had assumed from what people had said that they were, and that they had died when she killed herself. But now... I had to wonder what exactly he had seen. How could she have killed them before herself?

It couldn't have been possible.

"I don't understand." I shook my head, because I wasn't lying. I didn't.

He smiled reassuringly at me. "She killed herself after she killed them, Bella."

"That's... I don't... how... what the..." I just sat with my mouth open like a fish. It was too much. How could anyone do that to their infant?

"I've always wanted a little boy, did you know that?"

His next question had me crying for him. He was staring straight ahead, eyes on the wall.

"That was the hardest thing about it. As pregnant as she was, we had wanted to wait to find out what they were. To make it a surprise."

"Couldn't they tell somehow, after wards?"

"I wouldn't let them do that to them." His eyes came back to me, cold from the memory. "She'd done enough to them already. I refused to let anyone else cut them up."

Cut them up?

I started breathing hard, by the pictures in my head. It had been building, too much, too soon. All at once I felt the black dots floating before me, as I gasped.

Jasper was speaking to me, but I couldn't understand him.

* * *

JPOV

I felt her go limp in my arms, and I knew I had spoke to much. But she had a right asking about my throat, and I couldn't talk about what I had done, unless I spoke about why I had done it.

I was beginning to feel nothing but hate towards Rosalie. She had been an evil person, sucking anything good from anyone around her, including me.

Days ago I blamed myself, and I still did, but I was beginning to understand that she had been at fault as well, more than me, it seemed.

Everyone had tried to lend a hand to her, tried to take care of her, helped when she wanted it. Yet she had refused, wanting to do everything by herself, so it was done the way she wanted. She kept people at a distance, to ensure no one would notice anything about her behavior changing, mainly me.

When it had happened, I will be honest, and say it blind sided me. I hadn't seen it coming at all. She had been happy about the baby, when she told me in the hospital. When we found out it was twins, she had been over the moon, as I was.

But when she had killed them the way she did, I knew she didn't have the ability to love, only to control. She had been able to control the way they died, and the way she died.

It was her ultimate display of power.

* * *

**I know that was a hard one, but the next will be even worst! **

**Please check out the POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

**Also, I just put out a NEW story, please check it out as well, it's called ILLUSION MASTER! It's a fantasy so everything goes, and I need a bunch of help from people for it, so please read the note at the end of it! Thank u guys! **

**Can't wait to read all the reviews, please lay them on me! LOL**

**If anyone wants to chat about the stories, or ask questions, don't hesitate, I'm here all the time! **


	15. Don't Piss Off Papa Cullen

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! **

**Thank u to the girls, they are great! **

**This is the beginning of the hard reveals, so please be ready!**

**

* * *

**

JPOV

Bella was out of it, a lot longer than I expected. But I didn't wake her up, I just cuddled her close and let her mind heal.

Dad came back with the shot, surprised when he saw Bella. He came over, checking her pulse.

"What the hell happened?"

"I was honest with her, dad. She asked about my throat."

His face paled, and his mouth opened. "Why Jasper? She wasn't ready for that."

"I didn't get that far."

"Then what did you tell her?"

This was really gonna piss him off. "I talked a bit about finding Rosalie and the babies. I told her how I had wanted a boy."

"Oh, babyboy..." Dad shook his head, regretful.

I swallowed my tears, "She asked me why they couldn't tell me after everything."

"Oh no..."

"I said too much. She fainted when I talked about her cutting them up."

"God no, Jasper. Why? She's been through enough about babies. And cutting... you don't understand how much she hates knifes, after what Troy did to her. She can't stand to be near them."

That surprised me, "But she's been taking care of me, she helped when you found me."

"She loves you more than what happened to her."

I looked down to the warm bundle in my arms, and it hit home just how much she did. I couldn't handle being around kids, but if Bella had wanted to adopt, at that moment, I would have opened my arms to them, for her.

I would have done anything for her.

It was sobering, to say that least. And it scared the hell out of me, just how much I'd do for this girl.

I shook my head and looked back up at dad, watching as he added the shot to my drip. At once I felt it working into my bad arm, and throughout the veins. They might have been messed up, but I had healed enough to rely on them.

"I'm adding another inflammation shot to your daily routine. With each added therapy move, you'll need a higher dose. I want to keep as much pressure off those veins as possible."

"How are they healing?"

He stepped back, looking everything over. "Better than I hoped. I want to keep using them, even in their condition so that they don't shut off. We don't want to lose any circulation in that arm, more than what we've lost already. If they go bad now, we won't get them back. Keeping fluids through them, is actually helping make them stronger and we didn't think that was going to be possible. It's a bonus."

"Where is Dr. Jane?"

"She's taking a few days off. Family stuff. She asked me to take over your care until she returns."

"Will I get to go home before she returns?"

"That's the plan. I'm talking with Dr. Jared about things as we go. Together we're hoping to map out everything. She's thinking of the next day or so, which is a lot sooner than I was thinking. So depending on your health, we'll see."

"Do you think I'd kill myself?"

He stopped, and I knew we had this coming. We needed to talk about things, but I'd always held myself away. But with Bella, I was willing to try for my family.

He took a seat beside me, watching Bella.

"I don't know, babyboy. I really don't. I'd like to think you're stronger than that, but after everything, I really don't know. Your throat was enough for me, I survived that by sheer will. Then Bella happened, and I think I did actually snap there for a bit. I almost gave up."

"What?" No one had said a word to me, and I was getting mad at myself for putting him in that situation.

"I didn't tell anyone. I kept it to myself, just like I kept everything about you and Bella to myself. Finally I looked at the both of you, the day after, and it dawned me. What the hell am I whining about, when the both of you are fighting for your lives. It sobered me up instantly. I stopped thinking about all the what ifs."

"I'm sorry, dad."

He shook his head, "It's not your fault. We couldn't control these things. But I will be up front with you, son, I wanted to kill Rosalie. If that bitch had managed to survive, I would have been the one to end her life."

He had me shivering out of fear, and that was new to me.

Dad had never spoke about Rosalie before like this.

"You're not the only one."

"I would have been her treating doctor, Jasper." His words started to sink in. His voice was calm and level, but his eyes said everything. "She wouldn't have made it out of surgery, doctor's oath, or not. I wouldn't have allowed it after what she did."

I couldn't find anything to say, so I just sat in silence. Dad stood up, taking a deep breath.

"I'm not a ruthless man, Jasper. But she fucked with my son and my grand babies. She's lucky to be dead. Troy will be lucky if he steers clear of my ladybug. If he doesn't, he better hope he never needs a doctor. He wouldn't like what the hell I'd do to him."

"Dad..."

He shook his head again, smiling. "Enough bad talk for now, we'll talk later I promise. You need to eat, and everyone is coming to see the both of you. Take a small nap, and I'll have them hold your food for a half hour."

"I don't feel up to any visiting."

"I can't hold them off anymore, son. Your mom and sister are calling me every hour. They are going through withdrawals. Emmett and Edward are dying to know about their sister, and Charlie is worried about the both of you. He's seen just about what I seen."

"Fine."

He nodded and left again. I took his advice and inhaled hard, before resting my head against Bella and fell asleep.

* * *

BPOV

I woke with the smell of food. My stomach started to growl, as I opened my eyes. Jasper was asleep next to me, his head laying on my shoulder. The door closed and I looked around. There were two trays sitting on the table by the bed.

"Jasper." I shook his shoulder, before sliding out of the bed. He yawned, opening his eyes.

"What?"

"Food."

Another yawn and a nod. I smiled, as I moved his close enough. Once we were both settled, I helped him eat.

"I'm sorry about fainting."

"I shouldn't have told you that much, Bella. Dad said I was crazy. I need to watch what I say around you."

"I'm not a child."

"I know that, but you don't need to hear about the things she did either. You're still in the healing process yourself."

"I asked."

He sighed, giving up. "I know. But from now on I'm going to watch just how much detail I talk about."

"Can you finish what you were saying?"

He shook his head, and I glared at him. "Jasper, you said you'd open up to me."

"Bella..."

"Jasper..."

"I'd like to wait until after our families leave."

"Families? When are they coming out?"

"Probably just a little bit. Dad told me before I took that nap."

"Ok."

I took our empty trays out into the hall. I saw our family members getting off the elevator, hurrying back into Jasper.

"Here they come."

He laughed, motioning me over. I got back in beside him, snuggling close. We took a deep breath as they busted through the door.

All of them were carrying balloons and flowers. I just smiled while Jasper sat shell shocked. His face was red, as his eyes grew large.

They covered the room with the stuff, making it look like a jungle.

More chairs were brought in, and Pops made another appearance, giving hugs to everyone. Esme held onto him as everyone else took a seat around Jasper.

"You look great, bubba." Alice was first up, grinning madly at him. He nodded, smiling at her.

"Thank you, sis."

"Glad to see you back to the living." Dad's words got to Jasper a little more, knowing everything he'd been through with him.

"Thanks, Charlie."

Emmett was next, "So, has my sister been taking good care of you?"

Jasper made a face, pressing his lips together, "Of course, why?"

I turned red, waiting for his reply. "She can't stand the sight of blood, or even the smell, faints dead way from it."

Jasper looked at me shocked, "I didn't know, why didn't you say anything?"

"You can't be afraid of blood working as an aid."

Edward snorted, "I know there are ways around it, Bella. I'm just surprised you didn't tell Jasper."

"Me too." Jasper gave me another look, Esme breaking in.

"Everyone stop picking on Bella. She's here to help Jasper. Leave them both alone. We only get so much time with them."

"He should be going home soon, though." Pops revealed and everyone started squealing, mostly Alice. She was bouncing up and down in her seat, grinning like a goon. Jasper sighed, shaking his head.

"That's wonderful, sweetheart." Esme was gushing now, much like Alice. "When do you think?"

"A few days is what I'm looking at, but Dr. Jared thinks tomorrow might be even possible. I'm not sure. He's got a lot of healing before we send him home."

"Either way, it would be great to have him back." She hugged him hard, Pops held onto her.

We talked together for almost an hour, before it was time for Jasper's bath again. They gave their hugs, and then filed out one by one. Jasper was exhausted by the time they all left. Pops gave him another shot, this time a vitamin, for energy.

I got ready with his bath kit, while he looked him over. Once Pops was done and had left, I started on his bath.

Jasper lay still, staring up at the ceiling. I wasn't shy this time around with washing him off. When it came time to move his bandages from around his waist, I kept my eyes open.

I was his aid and he needed someone who wouldn't faint at the sight of a man.

But let me tell you, he had to be bigger than normal.

When he laughed, I looked up confused. "What?"

Jasper shook his head, biting his lip. "You just said that out loud."

My hands flew to my mouth, covering it. "Oh, geez, I'm sorry, Jasper."

He kept laughing, "It's OK, Bella. I was surprise though, that you'd even look."

"I'm learning to be stronger. You need a proper bath, and you're going to get one."

He nodded, still smiling, "Whatever you say, baby. And you're right."

I went back to cleaning him, "About what?"

"I am," He started, and I looked up at him, hand in mid air. "Bigger than most."

My mouth fell open as the sponge dropped into his lap.

He laughed hard, holding his stomach with one arm. I glared at him as he laughed. I picked the sponge up and smacked him in the head. That only made him laugh harder.

I continued to beat him with the sponge until I had cleaned him off. It was a different way of giving someone a bath, but it worked none the less.

Finally he was clean and dry and back into fresh bandages. I cleaned up, putting everything away. Jasper laid and watched me, not making a peep after being beaten.

"Bella?" He held out his hand and I sighed, taking it. I moved over to him, getting into bed.

"Are we going to finish talking now?"

His face went cold and I was worried I'd pushed him to far. "I don't want to say too much again, baby."

"I didn't mean to pry, Jasper. I just wanted to know about your throat. You don't have to talk about your babies."

His smile caught me off guard, I wasn't expecting him to do that. "Why are you smiling?"

"The way you said, my babies. It made me feel warm inside. I haven't felt that way in a long time. It's odd."

"They were your babies." Once again my mouth had no filter. "Did you ever talk about names?"

His face was complete shock and I felt like kicking myself. "I just can't seem to shut up, Jasper. I'm sorry. Troy always got angry when I questioned him."

"I don't care what that little fucker did. If you want to ask me something, then ask me, baby. I don't mind opening up to you. I feel better when I do. As for names... we never really did. Since we didn't know what we were having, I wanted to wait. Rosalie never argued the point. I realize now why that was."

It was my turn to make a face at him, "Why?"

"She never intended for them to be born."

I'm sure I stopped breathing again. "What? She was planning on killing herself the whole time?"

He shrugged, unaffected. "I don't know. But that's how I think it was. Why else would you never show any emotion towards your unborn babies."

"I thought you said she was happy about it."

He sighed, looking down at his lap. "I'd like to wait until the Doc gets here, Bella. She'll be more able to help answer your questions. Hell, she'll be more able to handle me when I start talking about it."

"If it's going to upset you, we can just forget I asked."

"No, I want you too know. I'm just having a hard time telling you. I can't change what happen, I know that now. But I still hate the fact that I couldn't. I always thought I was the strongest. Yet, she managed to show me just how wrong I was."

"It only shows just how weak she was too, Jasper."

He nodded, before kissing me lightly.

There was a knock on the door, causing us to pause. The Doc popped her head inside, smiling.

"I thought we'd have our session, before you went to bed."

* * *

JPOV

I grumbled, and looked at the Doc. She was still smiling as she came closer, taking the other free chair. I watched her scour through her notes, finding the page she wanted, before getting out her pen. She looked up at both of us.

"I've started to jot down things in the order that they happened. I'd like to see how things led up to each event. Carlisle was nice enough to fill me in on the dates from what he knows."

"Can you tell us what he said?" I had to ask, it was killing me. The way dad had been acting told me he had already come across a painful coincidence between me and Bella. Part of me wanted to know, the other part wanted to hide my head in the sand.

"I'm not going to share everything I have just yet, but I do have a piece of information that you both should know. Now before I tell you what it is, do not get upset. There is much more to this puzzle, especially with Troy getting out soon."

The mention of his name, had my heart racing. If he came near Bella, I'd rip his head off and shove it where the sun didn't shine. He had already hurt her once, but now I was in the picture and he'd have to get through me to get to her.

* * *

BPOV

I knew whatever she was about to say would be bad. And the way Jasper was watching her, he already knew about it, or had figured out that something bad was going on.

"Actually, I'd like both of you at once to state your ex's full name, first and last."

"What the fuck is the point in that?" Jasper was pissed, shaking his head.

"Please, Jasper. Do as I say, this will tell me a lot."

He looked at me and I nodded.

Both at once we said their names.

"Rosalie Hale."

"Troy Hale."

Both of us froze, staring at one another before turning towards Dr. Jared. She grimaced as she wrote.

"I knew that would be your answer."

"So, why the fuck did you ask us, knowing what it was already?" Jasper was shouting, his monitors going off. I tried to calm him down, but he wasn't having any of it.

"I needed to know if either of you knew that already."

Dr. Jared stayed level headed the whole time, which gave me the strength to keep trying with Jasper.

"Obviously not, Doc!" He shook his head violently. "It's not something you'd hide if you knew."

She let out a deep breathe, "Jasper, they weren't just related."

It was my turn to be curious. "What?"

She watched us both, "They were twins."

Oh, shit.

* * *

**I gotta say I'm loving angry papa Cullen! GRRRR! LOL**

**Would u do the same thing to Rosalie and Troy if u were him?**

**Thank u to everyone who has reviewed and taken the poll! **

**Please don't forget about the poll if u haven't already voted. **

**I'm in baby mode now, not sure why, probably due to everyone having babies...**

**We've got over 225 alerts for this story alone, so I'm hoping everyone gives their opinions, **

**it will matter soon in the stories which way I go! Lol**

**I'm hoping to hit 220 in reviews before next update, I know we can do it, thank u guys.**

**Also, if u'd like a reply to ur review login!**

**I love to chat, don't hesitate to email or pm me! **

**Lastly, I'm sorry this is so long, with the last big update there has been a lot to say for everything, **

**thanks to everyone who has offered their thoughts on "gifts" for Illusion Master! **

**Still need some more, so please don't forget to add urs to the mix! **


	16. No Words

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

**Hope everyone likes! Don't forget the poll! At the moment i'm going off what has been picked so far, and i'm adding it into the stories as we speak. The twists have only began, hint hint! **

**Be warned: Lot of horrific images described in this chapter concerning babies, please do not read if you can not handle it...we find out what happen to the twins...**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

It took a while for those words to sink in for me. For Jasper, well, he was denying it through and through. He kept shaking his head, as if he was trying to clear fog from his brain.

"That's not possible!" He was down right yelling at Dr. Jared. But she didn't seem to mind, only writing faster. "She would have said something."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow and I could have kissed her. The way she was handling him. Jasper glared, huffing.

"I would have known, Doc."

She shook her head, "No, from what I've read so far, she was very reclusive. You said that yourself. She didn't like people around her, didn't like people helping her. That made it easy to hide the fact that she had a brother."

"Twins run in families, don't they?"

"Yes, Jasper. They do."

He raised his hand, rubbing his eyes. "That's why she wasn't surprised by the fact that she was having twins. We don't have any in our family, but she did, and she knew. She never said anything."

"It would raise more questions if she suddenly knew why she was having two. Most people don't realize that some where in their family there have been twins. She had to lie and act surprised. But from where I sit, I'm thinking if she'd only been pregnant with one, she would have been really surprised."

"All this fucking time." He bared his teeth, snapping them. "Did she know about Bella?"

Now Dr. Jared went quiet, causing Jasper to look up at her.

"What is it? I want to know now, damn it!"

"Yes, she did." Her words were soft and low. I shivered at the thought.

"Did she know what he had been doing to her?"

"I'm not sure Jasper. There are things I'm still working on."

"If she knew he was abusing her, that whole fucking time, I'll dig her ass back up and kill her!"

"Jasper!" I gasped, taking hold of him. His whole body was shaking with rage. I wasn't sure how to handle that.

He looked at me, enraged. "She should have said something, damn it. She was a woman, how can you sit by and let another woman be beaten on? How do you sit by and watch?"

"I'm sure she had her reasons, Jasper. They were close, from what I found out. I'm sure she thought more of her brother than of Bella, at the time."

"She was a real work of art, wasn't she, Doc? I sure know how to pick them."

"Hey." I was affronted by his remark. He grimaced.

"I'm not talking about you, Bella. I'm talking about her. The first fucking bitch I get with and she's a chaotic mad woman."

I nodded, trying to look past it.

"Did you guys have anything else you'd like to talk about?"

Jasper nodded, before I could speak. "I'd like to talk to Bella about what I did to my throat, I'm just not sure how too. Dad told me she shouldn't know the details, but I'm not one for the kind hearted."

"Of course. Bella, what were your questions? Or, where did you two leave off?"

"He was talking about what she did to the babies."

I might have dreamed it, but I was sure her face paled.

She looked up at Jasper, for his OK. When he nodded, she flipped through her book, and pulled out a pack of papers.

"I'm not going to show you the pictures, or talk too in depth about it. But I will give you the gist of it. When Jasper can handle himself more, he should talk to you."

"Fine."

"She managed to take the babies out, and then ended their life."

Her answer was so vague, I was even more confused. I looked at Jasper, who was openly glaring at the doctor.

"What kind of answer is that, Doc?"

"Do you want me to go into detail, right now Jasper?"

"Yes."

She sighed, angry. "Fine. But if she faints, it's on you, boy."

"I won't faint!" I didn't like them talking about me as if I wasn't in the room.

Jasper smiled softly, looking at me.

"She used a knife to cut open her stomach."

I had to swallow four times before I was able to hear anymore. Jasper had the doctor stop to give me some time.

"Once she had them out, she hacked them up."

I'm gonna be honest, I didn't faint. But I never said anything about throwing up. I was running into Jasper's bathroom, and hugging the toilet within seconds.

I threw up roughly ten minutes, until there was nothing else. Dr. Jared had come in, wiping my face with a paper towel. She helped me up and back out to the bed.

Jasper didn't seem fazed by it; he just sat there and stared at me.

I could understand why he never wanted to talk about it. If I had to see my babies in pieces I'd have snapped and tried to off myself as well.

"I'm sorry Bella; I should have been a little nicer with my words."

"I asked you too."

"It's hard for even the ironclad people. But with you, I should have gone about it a lot nicer."

"Why would she do that?"

Jasper shrugged, looking down.

"I'm not sure why. All I know is that it was a twisted look into her mind. I'm guessing she was bi polar, or had depression for some reason. She didn't go to the doctors that much, so there was never a chance for them to test her." She sighed. "From my stand point, I don't think she wanted help. I think she enjoyed how her mind worked."

"That's why I never wanted to know. They'd been through enough. I didn't want them poked to find what they were."

"I don't know if I could handle not knowing."

"Sometimes it eats at me, that I wish I knew whether or not I had a boy and girl, two boys or two girls."

"Is that when you did your throat?"

He paused before nodding. "I had a breaking moment when I realized that my whole world had been taken from me. I didn't want to survive them. Charlie got to me in time to stop me from going to deep. If he hadn't, I would have been dead."

"Why fight to live, if you hated it so much?"

"I don't know, Bella. I really don't. But I'm beginning to believe it was so I could meet you. Rosalie wasn't the one for me, but I think you are."

I teared up at his words, causing him to pull me close to him. We kissed gently before pulling apart.

"Jasper, have you told Dr. Jared what you thought about Rosalie?"

* * *

JPOV

She had to bring it up. The Doc already thought I was nuts, but now she was going to think I was certified.

"What, Jasper? Something new?" She readied her pen, waiting for me to speak.

"I think Rosalie planned all along to kill the babies before they were born, herself included."

"Why?"

"I noticed things about her. When people weren't watching, or not around, she would do stuff that wasn't good for a pregnant woman. She'd almost glare at her stomach."

"Did she ever harm the babies in your presence?"

I swallowed hard, the memory painful. "I caught her once, punching herself in the stomach."

"What?" Bella gasped, and I knew it was hard to hear.

"What did you do?"

"I went off on her and told her if she ever did it again, she would regret it. She never did that again, that I know of."

"Now the question is why." the Doc wrote down something. "Something triggered her to become hostile towards her unborn babies. For her to plan to kill them the way she did. It would take a great amount of will power to do it. You can't be sane and cut your own child from your womb, then stab it 35 times."

"35 times?" Bella's voice seemed like it was about to go. "How... I don't understand...how can you look at your baby and do that? How do you listen to an infant scream while it's dying?"

"We don't know whether or not the babies were alive when she killed them."

"What?" Bella was confused, it was written on her face. I was glad I didn't have to be the one to talk.

"There wasn't much left of those babies, Bella. There were so many pieces, we had to cremate them."

"Where did you put it?" She looked at me, waiting.

"I couldn't handle looking at it, so I threw their ashes over the water. I love the water, and I knew they would have loved it as well. I'd rather they be in a happy place, then sitting in a bronze jar."

"What happen to Rosalie?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, her family took her. I was in the hospital at the time. Afterwards, I didn't really care."

"When can he go home?" Bella looked hopeful, and when I looked at the Doc, she was too.

"I'm hoping for tomorrow, but I've got to wait for your father's OK on it. He thinks you should be here a few more days."

"Can't I leave on my own free will?"

"No, not when you're listed as a suicide risk."

"I'm not going to off myself."

Her face was grim, "He's not just worried about you. Bella too."

"I'd never hurt her."

"When you have nightmares Jasper, you might do something and not realize it. He's just looking out for the both of you."

Fucking hell.

* * *

BPOV

I knew he wanted to come home, and I wanted him there too. I wanted to take care of him without having nurses over my shoulder making sure I was doing it right.

But if Pops thought he was better to stay for another few days, I'd make him.

"I can go to your house tomorrow and get it ready for you."

"I don't want you to see any blood."

"We had it cleaned, after it was processed."

"I'll go while you're in therapy and get it ready. Maybe by the time we're both done, Pops will let you go."

He sighed and gave in.

"I'm going to call it quits for now, and start again tomorrow."

We nodded as she gathered her stuff and left.

"I'm hungry again."

I smiled at him, and ordered dinner.

"Are you sure you want to go home with me?"

"Yes, I want to be with you period, Jasper. Hospital or not."

A smile crossed his face and he kissed me. It was steamy within seconds, but we broke apart when our food was brought in.

I helped Jasper eat, and then we cuddled together after that long ass day. I didn't know what was coming our way; I just hope we'd survive it together.

* * *

**Short and sweet I know, but it rounded the day off from all the big news! Happy dance, our Jasper gets to come home shortly! Plus someone makes their first appearance in our story... not so sure u guys are gonna be happy with them though...**

**I would have kicked Rose's ass myself, what do u think?  
**

**Anyone have questions please let me know, I'm here all the time, and there are many ways to reach me if u need too just leave me a review or PM! **

**Plz R/R and leave some love! **

**Any guesses what's gonna happen next? **


	17. He's Back

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

**Thank u to the girls, they are awesome, got this one in under the wire, before one of them went on vaca, hope u have a great time! Someone strikes in chapter and our broken little birds go at it... a little, lol! **

**If we hit 250, I'll post the next chapter that day! Or the next chapter of whatever story i get done next, lol! Adding in babies everywhere, guess when?**

**C U at the bottom!

* * *

  
**

BPOV

I woke up before Jasper, sneaking out of bed to get ready for the day. I had everything packed and ready to go, including the books that Jasper had gotten me for my brothers.

When I was done, I stood by the foot of his bed and watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful and innocent. Like nothing bad had ever happen to him.

The door opened and I turned around to find Pops coming in. We smiled at each other as he moved towards the monitors, checking everything.

"Ladybug, what are you doing up so early?"

"I wanted to get his place ready."

He looked back at me, sighing. "You and Dr. Jared are alike. I really don't think today will be the day. I'd like to take some of his stitches out tonight after dinner."

"Oh." I frowned and started fidgeting.

He smiled at me, "But tomorrow looks good. If those come out, and I see no infection set in, then tomorrow I'd say we have lift off."

I smiled, holding in my laughter. I went over and hugged him to relieve some of the happiness.

He hugged me hard before finishing up his notes.

"You can go to his apartment and get it ready still today, though. Do you want someone to go with you?"

"I can do it. But I need some directions and a car."

"Take mine and I'll write out the directions. I have an extra cell in the car. Use it if you need anything."

"Alright."

I waited for him to write out where Jasper lived, and once I knew where to go, I took his keys and he helped me carry out my bags.

When we got to his car, we loaded everything into the trunk, before he showed me where the phone was and how to use it.

"All set?"

I took a deep breath, clutching the steering wheel between both hands as I looked up at him through the window.

"Sure."

"You'll be fine, ladybug. When Jasper wakes up I'll tell him where you went. Don't worry. He's got your number if he has to call you."

"OK."

Once he moved back out of the way, I pulled out of the parking garage and headed towards my house first. It took nearly an hour to get home, due to my nerves. The driveway was full; dad's cruiser was there, along with Em's jeep and Edward's mustang.

I smiled and pulled up behind them, getting out. Before I had time to open the trunk, they came flying out of the house.

"Bells!" Edward was first, scooping me up and hugging me.

"Sissy!" I was transferred to Em next before finally making my way to dad.

"Baby girl!"

Once they had hugged me to death, I was given room to breathe.

"It's great to see you guys too."

"What are you doing home, babygirl?"

"I came to get some stuff. I'm getting Jasper's apartment ready for him to come home soon."

"So you'll be staying with him for sure, sissy?"

"Yes, Emmett."

"You sure it's smart?"

"Why not?"

"He's got a bad temper, sissy."

"He'd never hurt me. He's nothing like Troy."

When dad frowned, I knew something was wrong. He didn't give me the chance to say anything, ushering everyone into the house.

"You guys make your sister some breakfast, I got to head to work."

Without another word he was gone.

I followed them into the kitchen. "What was that about?"

Neither spoke, and I was beginning to get annoyed. Edward got out some eggs while Em got the toast. They moved around the kitchen silently. I sat at the table and glared at their backs.

"I'm not going to come around again unless you guys talk to me."

"It's nothing, sissy. Really. We'd tell you if it was."

I wasn't happy with Edward's reply but I dropped it. There was a lot to get done before Jasper got out of the hospital and I wanted it to be perfect.

After I ate, they took care of my laundry as I went up to pack enough clothes for at least a week. I moved around my room, taking things to make my stay easier -books, pictures, and a journal.

Just as I closing my door I remembered my camera, grabbing it off my desk before going back downstairs.

"Clothes are done!" I could hear Em yelling from the basement.

I sat everything by the front door before heading down to him. Half way done I could hear Edward talking.

"We should tell her, Em. She'll be hurt we didn't."

"It's better we don't, Edward. She's been through enough. This is just going to make things worst. For both of them. Jasper makes her happy. I'm not going to stop that."

"I don't want to either, but she should know."

I stopped on the steps, hoping they hadn't heard me. When they continued I knew they hadn't.

"Dad said not too. Take it up with him. OK?"

"Yeah, yeah. I thought she heard you, yell for her again."

I was done the steps in an instant and they were none the wiser. Both smiled as I approached and I returned it, wondering what they were keeping from me.

I knew my family would never do anything to hurt me, so I trusted them.

"You guys already got them done?"

Em looked confused. "Yeah, why not? You were in your room for an hour. We started to wonder what you were doing."

At his teasing, Edward made a face at him shaking his head, while I just smiled and smacked him on the arm. He laughed, handing me the bag they put my clothes in. We filed upstairs and out to my car. They loaded the trunk again, giving hugs before I drove off, following Pops' directions.

When I got to the gated condo, I was surprised by how big and beautiful it was. The night I went there with Pops had been dark, and our only worries had been about Jasper.

Pulling up to the key pad, two things dawned on me. I didn't know the number and I didn't have a key to his house.

I reached for the cell just as the key pad beeped, a matching beep coming from the visor. I looked up and found a card clipped to it with a little black box and blinking red light.

One down, one to go. Once I got to the right condo and parked, I turned back to the cell.

When I flipped it open I smiled, seeing Pops' text about the key. I pulled out the keys from the ignition and found the one marked, getting out of the car and heading to the front door. Before I went in, I went back to the car and got out my camera.

Finally I was ready.

The door was easy to unlock and I was shocked to find it already cleaned from that night. Everything had been washed down and bleached. Glass had been picked up and the trash thrown out.

I locked the door behind me as I made my way further inside. Even though it was clean, it had been locked up for a few days and was starting to smell like it. I went over to the sliding doors and opened all four of them.

As soon as the fresh air came in, I smiled, inhaling deep. His desk was in the living room, a notepad on top. I grabbed it off stealing a pen from his cup to make notes on things I needed.

I went room to room, leaving the bathroom for last. When I came to the door, I didn't have the strength to go inside, turning around and heading to the kitchen. He didn't have any food, so I made a list for that as well. Once everything was written down, I laid the pad on the table and started taking photos.

I wanted his things to be the way he wanted before he got there. Once again I ended up at the bathroom and this time forced myself to go inside. The blood may have been gone, but the memories were very much alive.

I could still see him laying by the tub covered in his blood, his body cold and lifeless.

It was going to take some time for me to be able to let him in there without watching.

* * *

JPOV

To say I was pissed when I woke up without Bella was an understatement. After I buzzed the nurse four times, I gave up and beeped my dad again. I was starting to hate the hospital more than ever.

"What's wrong, babyboy?"

I gave him a look and he paused, sighing. "I keep buzzing the fucking nurses, and for some reason they won't come in here. Where is Bella?"

"She went to your house to get things ready."

"I thought you said I wasn't going home anytime soon."

"Things are looking good, Jasper. I don't know if you noticed or not, but pretty much all of your cuts have healed on your body. Your hips are looking very good, and even the bruising is gone. I checked your arm while you were sleeping. Things look great there too. I already took out the stitches and if no infection sets in by tomorrow then things are green lighted."

At his words I looked down at my arm. I could tell where stitches had been removed, the scars were bright pink, and the skin was peeling. In all I was surprised just how good my arm looked. I had tried to keep my eyes off of it to keep that night tucked away in my head.

I turned back to dad who was grinning from ear to ear. It was so off guard that I smiled back before realizing it. He came over and hugged me, and for the first time in a long while I hugged him back hard.

He straighten up and watched me. "I can see the fight for life back in you, son."

"It's there. More than ever."

"I see the same thing in Bella. She sees life in a whole new light. Things aren't out of reach for her anymore."

"I'll give her anything she wants."

"She just wants you."

I looked down at my hand before leveling my eyes on him. "She wants a baby, doesn't she, dad?"

He swallowed hard before sitting in the chair.

"Bella has always wanted kids, Jasper," His words were slurred as he fought the tears. He swallowed on them before continuing. "She always used to carry around a doll with her and it was her baby. Esme would play with her for hours with those dolls. When Troy did that to her, it killed more than her ability to have a baby. It killed her spirit."

"I'm gonna kill his spirit if he ever comes near her again."

He laughed, nodding. "You and me both, son. You and me both."

"I would adopt for her, when she wanted." The words came out, shocking him and me both.

His eyes were wide as he stared at me, "I've never heard you talk like this, especially not since the twins."

"She makes me happy, I want to make her happy. No matter what I did for her, that would be the final piece to her being happy. She deserves a baby more than anyone else. Even me."

"You both deserve children, especially together. As much as she would like a baby, that would be the only reason she would never adopt."

"Why?" If it made her happy, I would do it. I didn't care about anything else.

He sighed, looking away. "It wouldn't be your baby, Jasper. Don't you understand?"

I just shook my head, dumbfounded.

"Bella only wanted a baby with you. Your the only person she's ever talked about having babies with."

"I thought Troy..."

His head snapped back to me, eyes going dark, "That prick never wanted kids either until the end, he..."

He stopped short, standing up with his back to me. Whatever he was about to say was huge.

"He what?"

He shook his head, refusing to look at me. "Nothing. I shouldn't have said this much."

"Dad, please."

"It's not my place. It took me a long time just for Bella to tell me. I don't want to betray her trust."

"I don't want too either, but I need to know if talking about any of this would hurt her. Whatever he did had to do with babies."

He whipped around and spoke before he thought. "He didn't want kids until the night he attacked her."

Once the words left his mouth, I felt the blood rush to my head. His face went pale, and he left without another word.

I sat there staring at the wall, trying to understand why that was so big to me. The words keep replaying over and over in my head.

It wasn't until I put things in a line that I released just how entwined we were.

Rosalie had killed herself and the babies first causing me to end up in the hospital. Bella had been attacked after I was already in surgery.

That could have only meant one thing.

Troy knew what his sister was doing that day, and in turn tried to force Bella to get pregnant, trying to kill her when she refused.

The sick twins had planned that day out, playing off of one another.

Bella and I had never been the targets, but extra casualties. I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes.

The shit just kept coming.

* * *

BPOV

As soon as my list was done and I had all the pictures I wanted to take, I headed towards the store. It was busier than I expected, forcing me to park a little further out than I would have. Dad always said park as close as you could, with as much light as possible.

I just shook my head and headed inside. People were lined up at each line, and I figured out why as all the signs came into view. They were having a big sale of some sort. Worked for me.

I pulled out my list and grabbed a cart, heading around the store picking my items. When I saw one of the lines go down, I made a mad dash for it, pulling in behind the next customer before three other people. I smiled to myself.

Maybe today wouldn't be to bad. Once everything was paid for I headed out to the car. But as I got closer I noticed something white on the window.

All the feelings hit me at once, chills running down my back as I slowed. I clutched the rail of the cart as I swallowed and blinked repeatedly.

10 feet away and I knew it was a note. When I got to the front of the car, I didn't bother with the bags, leaping inside the car and locking it. When nothing happen, I popped my hand out long enough to get the note, before locking myself inside again.

It took me two minutes to get myself together long enough to open the note.

_I'm back, sweetheart. _

I let out a scream, the note went up into the air as I scrambled to find the cell phone in my purse. The tears were rolling down my face as I tried to dial someone, any one.

I wasn't sure what I pushed until the police came on the phone.

"Forks police department, this is Kirk, how can I help you?"

"Chi...ef...chief... Swan-nn plea-ase."

"He's busy, ma'am, can I leave a message?"

"It's his daught-ter... please... it's import...important!"

Stars began to float before my eyes and I was having a hard time breathing.

"Yo, boss! Lady says she's your daughter, something important, sounds like she's upset!" I could hear him yelling away from the phone and dad shouting back at him as a click went off.

"Babygirl? What's wrong? What happen?"

"Not...note...please...note! Help...help...note..."

"Ok, babygirl, calm down, what are you talking about? A note? Is there a note? What note? Where are you?"

I shook my head, sobbing out right. "Note...window...note window...please...dad..note window..."

"What note, Bella? Where are you? Run a trace on this phone, now!" I could hear him running and a car start. "They're locating you now, Bella, OK, I'm in my cruiser, there's three of us, baby, OK? Stay on the line with me... Bella?"

I swallowed hard, "Note...dad..."

"Yes, I know, a note, baby, OK. I get that." I could hear him talking away from the phone. "Good, you got it? Where? Where is she? The store? Which one? That one, OK OK. We're heading there. Keep a trace on it."

When the cart bumped into the front of the car, I looked up, and dropped the phone. I was screaming as I tried to fight my way backwards into the back seat.

Troy was standing at the front of the car, hands on the cart, knocking it into the bumper. His hair was longer, and he had lost a lot of weight, but it was him. He was smirking at me, his eyes hard and black.

I kept screaming, shaking my head and rocking back and forth. The cell had landed on the front seat, and I could hear dad.

"Bella? What happen? Bella!"

"Help!" I used what little brain I had with me and kept screaming for it over and over. "HELP!"

"I'm two blocks away, Bella! I'll be right there! Stay with me!"

I could hear his voice, but that didn't stop me from screaming.

"Somebody help! Please! Somebody!" Troy released the cart, moving towards the back door. I kicked myself back against the other door. "No, Troy! No, stay away!"

When he started trying to open the door, I fell out of the one I was against. I could hear him moving around the car, as I took off as fast as I could.

My feet didn't touch the ground as I ran towards the store, screaming for anyone.

I could hear the sirens around the corner, breaking off towards them. I glanced once behind to find Troy hot on my heals, laughing hysterically.

"I'll get you, sweetheart, I'll get you!"

That was all it took to get me unbalanced. I turned around and saw dad's car coming up fast on us, along with two others.

But I didn't see the rock which flipped me down onto my hands and knees. Troy was on me instantly, throwing me onto my back. He had a handful of my shirt, leaning over me. I froze instantly, unable to fight him off.

Without warning he released me, running off and I heard cars coming to halts and doors slamming.

"Bella! Bella! Get that fucker now!"

Dad pulled me up off the ground, checking me for injuries before grabbing me up tight.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry."

I held onto him, crying hard. "I thought he wasn't suppose to get out yet."

"He wasn't." He swallowed. "But his family pushed for him to be released for good behavior, and the judge granted it early."

"You knew?" I pulled backed shocked. Looking up at him, he nodded, face red.

"I didn't want to worry you. I don't know how he found you, especially in Carlisle's car."

"You should have told me!" I broke away, fists waving around. "Em and Edward knew, didn't they? They were talking about something earlier but I didn't know what. They knew! You should have told me! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry, babygirl. I thought it would be better for you and Jasper to have some peace. I'm sorry."

It got through to me when his face fell. They had been looking out for me, even though Troy had found me. He was good at keeping tabs on me.

I went back over to him, hugging him tight to me as I cried. He continued to hold me, rocking softly.

"It will be OK, Bella. I swear. I won't let him get to you again."

I knew he could try but it wouldn't stop Troy. I'd never be free of him, as long as we were both still alive.

* * *

JPOV

"Wakey, wakey, Jasper." I jerked upright in the bed, when a nurse shook my shoulder. I didn't even remember falling asleep.

She smiled at me, motioning towards my lunch.

"Time for lunch."

I sat up more, pulling it closer. "Why didn't I have therapy today?"

"You did."

I blinked at her confused. "No, I didn't. I would have remembered."

She frowned, "We just came from it. You fell asleep a while ago and Dr. Cullen told us to take you down and start. You slept through the whole session. I just brought you back up."

"I didn't think I was that tired."

"New medicine. Antibiotics will do that." She left and I ate my food.

I looked at the clock, getting antsy, wanting Bella.

It was almost as if she knew I was thinking about her. Moments later dad, Charlie, Bella and her brothers filed into the room. I smiled at first, until I saw their faces. They all looked angry.

When I saw Bella's face, the tears and the redness, I lost it. I don't remember getting out of bed, only that Bella was in my arms. She huddled against me, arms wrapped around my back, her face hiding in my chest.

"Jasper! Get into bed! How did you...?" Dad shook his head, as they all helped us back. "Good thing we put pants on you."

I gave him a look and he straighten up.

Once we were in bed, Bella curled into a ball against my side. Her legs were pulled up tight to her chest, and I could still her her sniffling.

I stroked her hair, over and over, just to keep my good hand from killing someone.

"What happen?"

The sound of my voice, scared the hell out of myself. They turned to me, watching.

Bella's father and brothers all looked guilty as hell, while dad looked crushed.

"Troy got out." Charlie's words were soft and low.

I felt anger and confusion at the same time.

"What did he do?"

"He found Bella." Dad finished, coming over to check Bella. We wouldn't let go of each other for him to do much, but he didn't say anything.

"_What did he do to her?"_ My question hung in the air as they looked between each other. I already knew he was a dead man, now I was figuring out how to kill him from a hospital.

Charlie stepped forward, taking a deep breath.

"Bella went to your place, and made a list of stuff to get at the store. He found her there. First it was a note... she called me. That's how I got to her. When we pulled up, he had her by the shirt, standing over her on the ground."

I closed my eyes hard, counting to fifty, as I pulled Bella tighter. I kept them closed as he finished, hoping the blood lust would clear.

"When he saw us, he ran away. I had my men go after him while I took care of Bella. They said he had a bike hiding in the woods near by. Before they could get around the corner he was gone."

My eyes opened, laying my head against Bella's. She had stopped crying, her hands clutching my chest.

"Did you know about him while Bella was out?"

No one spoke and I took it for a yes. They had let her go out unaware and Troy had gotten to her. I felt the anger build against them, trying my best to not let it go. I didn't want Bella anymore upset by my actions than what already had happened. She was shaking now, even if the tears had stop.

"Jasper?" It came out muffled, her head still buried against me.

"What, baby?"

"I'm sorry."

I pulled her closer, giving everyone a glare. Dad ushered them out, following behind.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about, baby."

"I should have been more careful."

I noticed the way her body was held, and the way she spoke that Bella was regressing. Seeing Troy had forced her back into his Bella. She was taking the blame for something that wasn't her fault.

"It wasn't your fault, Bella. It was Troy's."

"I shouldn't have gone out. I'm sorry."

I willed myself to be strong. For her.

"Bella, look at me."

She didn't raise her head, and my first reaction was to snap at her. But that would make me just like Troy. I pulled back, letting her ease into it. It took a few minutes, but she finally looked up at me. Her face was swollen and red, her eyes still filled with tears.

I smiled at her to let her know I wasn't angry at her. At first she just stared at me, and then as if it the spell was broken, she came back to me.

Anger took over her face as scrubbed her eyes with her hands.

"Why?" She started to get upset again, but now she was yelling. "Why did he have to come back for me? Why couldn't he just leave me alone?"

I shook my head letting her get it all out. "I don't know, baby. But he won't get past me. Once we're at my place, everything will be OK."

Her eyes widened, shaking her head. "I don't want him to hurt you, Jasper! He'll hurt you! I couldn't handle that."

I gave her a cold stare, stopping her rant. "Ain't nobody gonna hurt me anymore than Rosalie did. Or myself, for that fact. That fucker don't know what pain is. Him and his sick ass sister played with the thought, but they haven't met my crazy ass yet."

At first I was sure I had shocked her into disgust. It wasn't until I saw her eyes darken, and she started to breath deeper that I realized I had turned her on.

Which did a lot for me. I was hard within seconds, willing to roll her over on my bed, even with an audience at the end. Without warning her arms went around my neck, as she yanked me against her, her lips crushing mine.

I moaned, surprising myself. I wasn't sure how far we got, only that Bella was straddling me as we rubbed against one another. When someone coughed, we froze, pulling apart.

I kept Bella on my lap, even when she tried to move away embarrassed.

Dad was standing with my clipboard, trying hard not to laugh outright, as he read through it.

"Oh my... Pops I'm sorry."

He let loose, unable to hold back any longer. I smiled wide as he held his stomach, turning red with laughter. Bella was looking more and more embarrassed as he went on. She glanced at me and I turned the smile on her.

When she shrugged, I knew she was OK with it. As he calmed down, I turned my attention to him.

"I wanted to ask you, dad, when can we have sex?"

Bella gasped while we grinned at one another. He straightened up, giving me a professional look.

"As soon as you get home, son."

I smirked at Bella and she blushed to her hairline, looking between us.

The fun was gonna begin.

* * *

**The ending was for BREE! Plz thank her! LOL**

**All kinds of info coming out as we go along... any guesses for what's next? I fell a fight coming up, but i don't think it's between who you guys think...?**

**Join me on face book for some mafia wars, my inspiration for bad mood Jasper in this story, i play it as i write and every time he's gets a bad mood, I need a bigger army!  
**


	18. Friends with Benefits? I'll Kick U'r Ass

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! **

**Thank u to Bree!**

**As promised, here is the next chapter, a few hours late, but u guys rock, i wasn't expecting 24 reviews in one day! I was told this one is a good one, with lots of GOOD surprises, so i hope everyone likes! **

**I'm having a garage sale this weekend, so busy busy! But if we can hit 285, i will post the next chapter same day! That one will be the juicy in more ways than one and i haven't even started it! **

**Love chatting with people, so if u want to chat or like any help buzz me people! **

**Update: Revised - Thanks to Karen  
**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

To say I was embarrassed when Pops found us going at it like rabbits, was putting it mildly. But when Jasper asked him when we could have sex, I nearly fainted to the floor.

Before I could think, I turned back to Jasper, who looked smug, and smiled at him before punching him in the stomach. He let out a gasp, doubling over as I jumped off of him. Pops started laughing again, falling into the wall.

I huffed, glaring at Jasper. "That was not funny."

He started laughing around the pain, smiling up at me. "I was serious, baby."

My glare got worst, "You can't be! You said we weren't ready."

He took a deep breath, before sitting up straight. "I'm more than ready, baby. The question is, are you?"

I made another face at him, turning towards Pops. He was trying to not listen and was doing a bad job at it.

"You two are like little kids discovering sex for the first time."

"We are with each other." Jasper added, and I turned to hit him again. He held up his hand, making me stop. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have asked that in front of you."

"Why is everyone trying to hide stuff from me?"

Jasper frowned while Pops looked down at the papers.

"We don't want you going backwards."

"I'm not going too." I looked to Jasper for help, but the look on his face worried me.

"Yes, you did, Bella. When you got here, you were already apologizing to me for what Troy did to you. It only took a few minutes of contact with him for you to resort back into _his_ Bella."

"I'm not his." The thought of it made me sick.

"Ladybug, go wash your face, Dr. Jared will be in later to talk. Are you hungry?"

"A little." I did as told going into the bathroom and rinsing my face. I held a wet paper towel to my eyes to help with the swelling. When I felt better, I went back into the room and got back in beside Jasper. He pulled me close, smiling at me.

I gave in and kissed him before laying my head on his shoulder.

"Jasper, you can't be getting out of bed like that. You could have ripped your tubes out." Pops stood at the foot of the bed, giving him a dirty look.

Jasper shrugged, uncaring as he looked at me.

"When did he get out of bed?" I looked between the two, confused.

"When we got here with you. He was out of the bed before we knew it."

I turned to him, "Why would you do that?"

He sighed, "They came in looking pissed off, and then I saw your face, you were crying. I reacted, I don't really remember getting over to you. I just knew you needed to be with me."

I let up on him, happy to be with him and away from Troy.

* * *

JPOV

I was happy when Bella laid her head on my shoulder and went quiet. She didn't mean to fight with me, but the more she argued the more I wanted her. It was a weird feeling.

There was always a first for angry sex, and I had no problems trying to with Bella.

"What were you doing today?" I had been told a jest of things, but I wanted to hear it from her.

"Dad got to me before Troy could do anything and I think he scared him off. But he won't stop, Jasper. He'll keep coming for me."

I frowned down at the bed, "He'll stop when I kill him."

She squeezed me, dad standing up and coming over. "Don't say that, please. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me; you'll gain more freedom than before though."

She shook her head, hugging me again.

"Jasper, you can't start fighting again, your body wouldn't be able to handle it, OK?"

I looked up at dad, wondering why he even bothered to warn me. When it came time to handle business I'd do it despite anything they had to say.

"We've really lucky you're healing as great as you are. It's a miracle. I think it's something you deserved after everything but don't look a gifted horse in the ass, OK? You do something stupid, and you may just lose one of your limbs. How are you gonna protect Bella then?"

He had a point but I was too stubborn to give in.

Bella shook me gently causing me to look at her. She had tears in her eyes again and I felt like shit because this time I put them there.

"Don't, please. Promise me."

"I'm not promising anything, Bella. If he comes near you I won't stop without one of us dead over his body."

She blinked confused at first, before smiling. "Nice one, but I caught you."

I smiled wide, "I had to try, baby."

"I love you the way you are, I don't want to lose any piece of you, Jasper. Promise me."

"Bella..."

"Or we're done."

I felt like she had stuck a knife into my heart, my head started to pound. She was serious as hell and I didn't like it.

"Don't, Bella."

She sniffled, "Jasper, promise me."

I shook my head, knowing I couldn't. I didn't want to lie to her, but I knew in all honesty I wouldn't be able to keep the promise even if I made it.

"Jasper-"

"Ladybug, you need to talk to Dr. Jared before you say things like that."

I was surprised dad say something to her, and for once I wasn't pissed about something speaking to my girlfriend. Or whatever she was to me. I wasn't sure what I felt about her, I just knew she was it.

Bella stopped and looked up to him. "Why?"

"You've got a lot to learn about his... how do I say it...ha...personality. He's not a soft ball; he's a real and true hard ass. It's not an act like most guys. He really is that way. His mom had to learn it the hard way, I don't want you too. You two both need to talk with Dr. Jared before you blow up at each other."

She gave in to him and sat quietly. A nurse brought in food for her. Bella ate while dad looked us both over. Once we were clear he left and she finished up.

I didn't want to fight with her so I didn't say anything and Bella was the same. It took a few seconds for her to relax before cuddling into my side.

"I'm don't want to fight with you Jasper. Not after what happened today."

"I don't want to fight with you either Bella. But I'm not an easy guy to push around. I've got a shitty disposition, and an even worst reaction. I don't take kindly to people giving me ultimatums or threatening me."

She put her head down, "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"I can handle myself. I may get wild every once in a while, but I can finish a fight. Even with one arm."

She raised her face smiling at me. "I'm sure you can. To think about it turns me on."

I laughed as she blushed by her own words. "Fighting with you turns me on. That's a new one for me."

We were both laughing like kids when the good ole Doc came in. She smiled when she saw us, sitting down and getting ready.

"I heard the good news, you'll be going home tomorrow, Jasper."

"He will?" Bella sat upright next to me, a blinding smile on her face.

Doc nodded, smiling. "Yup. I just talked with Dr. Cullen and he thinks everything is going good enough to send him home. But you'll see me everyday. I heard about what happen earlier. Do you want to talk about it Bella?"

I looked at her face, waiting to see what she'd do. She licked her lips and nodded. "Sure. Where should I start?"

"How about I ask you some questions?"

"Alright."

"Good." Doc looked over her notes before beginning. "Did anyone tell you that he was getting out this soon?"

"No. I overheard my brothers talking about something but they didn't say anything to me. I'm not sure who all knew he had gotten out this soon, but I think them and my dad knew at least."

"Did you ask them?"

"I don't like to pry." She looked down, before looking back up at me for help. I smiled at her, pulling her hand into my lap. She relaxed giving her attention to the Doc again. "I'd like to think they would tell me about something that important."

"Do you know how Troy found you?"

"No. I'd like to know. But he's always been that way. I'd go somewhere and never tell him, and he'd be there before me. It was strange when I first started going out with him, but I got used to it. Now I can tell why he did it."

"Why?"

"To control me. He didn't like me being around other people. But when he started to really limit contact with my family, they started asking him questions, and that made him angry. But he let me out more. He didn't like to be bothered with them."

"Did he do anything to know over it?"

"Yeah," Bella sighed, and swallowed. "Mostly he'd yell at me. When that didn't scare me enough he'd start beating on me. I got used too, after awhile I wanted him too so I could move on with my day."

"Did he do anything other than beat you?"

"No."

The Doc paused and I wasn't sure where she was going with this. I looked between the two of them waiting to see what would happen.

Bella bit her lip, watching the Doc. "What do you mean?"

"The first few times we talked, I asked you if the two of you were ever intimate?"

I was pretty sure Bella wouldn't answer even though I was dying to know myself.

She closed herself off, looking towards the wall. I glanced at the Doc, who was watching her intently. I was shocked when Bella started talking.

"The whole time we were together, he never touched me that way. We barely even held hands, or kissed." She swallowed hard, and I could hear in her voice how she was fighting the tears. I squeezed her hand bringing her attention to me.

I knew what it was like to remember things you didn't even know you had forgot.

She laid her head on my shoulder as she continued.

"The last six months he changed completely."

Warning bells were going off in my head at the time frame. Something wasn't right about what she was saying. I felt a chill running down my spill at the thought.

"In what way?"

"He started kissing and hugging me at every turn. Whenever he saw me, he was all over me. It was odd for him and it scared the hell out of me. I didn't want to be with him at the end at all. Let alone have sex with him. He had always said he wanted to wait for marriage. That I'd be pure for him."

"He never forced himself on you."

"Only once."

She sighed and I could feel her breathe on my skin. It was a heady combo.

"The night he tried to kill me."

I felt the tears hitting my skin and I knew it was getting at her.

"Did he want kids?"

I felt like kicking my own ass when I asked the question, which surprised me.

Bella raised her head and looked at me. "No. He didn't have the patience for them."

"But I thought..." I stopped myself before I went any farther. I didn't want to betray dad for telling me and I didn't want to push Bella anymore.

I looked at the Doc and she had an expression that said volumes.

She already knew what I was thinking, and had planned on asking before I cut in.

I waited for her to finish, leaning back.

"He wanted them the night he came after me." Bella added. "That was why he tried to kill me."

"Why?" Doc was writing as fast as she could, going between pages.

"I refused to. I told him that we could have sex, but I didn't want to get pregnant." She swallowed, shaking her head at the thoughts. "He got angry and started yelling. He told me it was my job to have his children and he wasn't going to let me go until I gave in."

"Gave in?"

"Until I let him get me pregnant."

"What was his time frame? He couldn't have thought you'd get pregnant the first time."

"He planned on keeping me in the apartment for as long as he needed. I had just gotten out of school, there was a few months before it would be noticeable that I was gone. He had brought things to use on me."

"Use on you?"

"Fertility stuff. He said he had checked me to see when I was most fertile, and that was the first day."

The hair on my neck went up. I was sick at the thought. It was bad enough to get her pregnant, but what would he have done to her after she got pregnant.

If Rosalie had done what she did, I could only imagine what he might have done to Bella that far pregnant.

The Doc gave us a break, going back over her notes, and writing more things. Bella relaxed next to me, closing her eyes. I laid my head against hers.

* * *

BPOV

I felt better after talking some about that night. I was only hoping that Jasper wouldn't get weirded out by what Troy had tried to do.

"Doc, do you think Troy might still try that now?"

His question brought on new fears. Even though I knew I couldn't have kids, I didn't want to endure him trying to force me.

When Jasper kissed the side of my head I looked at him.

"He'd be stupid to come near you with me around, baby."

"I know."

"Why are you shivering then?"

I frowned. "I didn't know I was."

He nodded gently and we looked back at Dr. Jared.

"I'm not sure what he'd try to do, but given that he's only been out for a day and he's already tracked Bella down and attacked her. I don't put anything pass him. He doesn't act like he playing with a full deck. Which is good and bad for us."

"Good and bad?" I needed to know what kind of edge his behavior might give us. I wanted both me and Jasper to be safe with him out.

"We know what he can do, and we can work on what he might do. The bad side is he's possible of anything. He's already snapped once he won't hesitate this time around."

"Wasn't there some kind of order for him to stay away from Bella?"

She looked through her notes, before shaking her head.

"There was a lot that was given up for Bella not going through the trial. At the same time, his new lawyer got a lot taken off due to his 'great' behavior."

"So he's free to come around Bella whenever he wants?"

"No. He's not. I'm sure chief Swan has already talked with the courts about what he did. But at the same time, if he wants Bella he'll find a way. Like I said, he won't hesitate this time around. He's already tried once, to kill her. A second time wouldn't even make him blink."

My tears started instantly at her words, because I knew she was right. I was a dead duck if he wanted me that way. Jasper pulled me close, kissing my head trying to comfort me.

"Calm down, baby, everything will be alright."

"It's always been me or him, Jasper. He won't stop until one of us is dead, or he gets his way."

"The only person that is gonna get their way is me. I'll bury his ass twelve feet under if he comes near you or me."

That was my other problem. I didn't want anything to happen to Jasper due to Troy. I knew if Jasper went after him something would happen. Even if he did make it through, they might throw him into jail for protecting me.

I wouldn't be able to handle him in prison for something like that.

"That reminds me, boys and girls. Carlisle told me the two of you almost got into earlier. Who wants to tell me why?"

I looked up at Jasper before looking at her. Jasper pressed his lips together making a face at her.

"Pops said that Jasper is a hard person. That I needed to talk to you before I tried to argue with him again." I swallowed, wiping my eyes. "Jasper told me he doesn't like to be made to do things with anyone, including me."

"I didn't say you, Bella." I could feel him turning cold again.

This time towards me.

"Jasper. Calm down. You'll blow a gasket." Dr. Jared shook her head, laying her papers aside. She stood up moving to the side of the bed.

"I don't want to fight with him; I just don't want him to go after Troy and wine up in jail."

"Jasper has been in so many brawls they lost count on his record. He's been in and out of juvenile more times than I can remember. Over the last three years he's gotten into a fight pretty much every other month with someone. It's who he is, Bella. You can't change that."

"I know."

"The way he reacts is how he'll react to anyone, including you. If you start arguing with him, he'll act like an asshole to you as well. You might not see it that way and think he's being extra mean to you. But he isn't. That's his trait."

"I'm trying to learn that."

"I need to try to not blow up at her like I would everyone else." Jasper added and we both turned to him.

"Why is she different?"

"She just is." He frowned at her, shaking his head. "She's not like the others in my past. I can't be a prick to her and it be OK. She wouldn't survive being with me if I acted like that to her. So I'm gonna have to learn to control just how far I go around her."

"I need to learn not to push him."

We both had goals for each other. But we knew it wouldn't happen overnight. I just had to keep that thought in my head.

"I think we've had enough tonight. Carlisle said he was planning taking off everything from your arm when I got done. So I'll leave now."

She bundled her things up and left.

I kissed Jasper causing him to look stunned. I smiled doing it again. We both laughed, snuggling together.

Dinner time rolled around and we ate. I cleaned up around the room, Jasper watching me. I turned and stared at him. He looked so much better than when he first got there.

"We've got a lot to overcome, Jasper."

He shrugged, smiling at me. "I know. But that's like every couple."

I felt stupid but I had to ask. "Are we a couple?"

He laughed, making me feel better for some reason. "I was thinking the same thing, baby. What do you want to be?"

"Hun?"

"What do you want to be? Girlfriend? Fiancée?" Before I could answer he added, "Friends with benefits?"

I down right glared at him for that one, crossing my arms as well. That made things worse, causing him to laugh so hard he almost fell out of the bed. I knew it was funny and I knew he didn't mean it the way I took it, so it wasn't long before I was laughing as well.

"Whatever you want to be Jasper. How long do you think we'll be together?"

He smiled at me, motioning me over.

"How about first thing tomorrow after I get home, we go look for rings?"

I was speechless. As much as it made me happy, it also shocked the hell out of me. I didn't think he was that far into recovery from his dead wife.

"For what?" Yet another stupid question but I couldn't help it.

He frowned before smiling. "To get married, what else?"

"Oh." My turn to frown. "I thought it was a promise ring for...like...being your girlfriend."

His head shook hard, "No, baby. If we're gonna do it, why not do it all the way, right? I'm happy with you. You happy with me?"

"Yeah, completely."

"Great." He nodded, pulling me in beside him. "Then we get married."

"Don't you want to think about it?"

"Think about what?" I jumped at the sound of Pops' voice. I hadn't even heard him come in. He was pushing a medical table with stuff on top.

"We're getting married." Jasper offered and Pops froze. His eyes widen as his mouth fell open.

"All I can say, you'll telling your mother and sister!" He stood back, shaking his head. "Not even gonna be in the room with ya. Good luck, my boy."

I laughed at Pops' face and then at Jasper when he blushed.

I knew what Pops meant. They would yell and squeal with delight at him getting married. Especially Alice, since that meant she'd be able to shop.

"Me either!" I added, standing up beside his bed. He glared at me, huffing. We both laughed at him.

"Talk about leaving a man behind."

"When it comes to the squeal twins, yes, sir. Leave your ass behind!" Pops nodded, bringing his table over. He went to work on Jasper without another word, humming to himself. Jasper stewed, staring at his feet.

I tried hard not to laugh at him, but it was just funny. This was a different side of Jasper. This was a carefree little boy who was afraid of the women in his family. I didn't blame him though. Together they'd make you go deaf from the noise. Your feet would sue you by the time they got down shopping.

After a thought, something dawned on me.

"Hey! You didn't ask me!" It was childish but I wanted to tease this Jasper. This Jasper was fun to mess with. He liked the attention.

"I'll ask you tomorrow when I've got the ring, kay?"

I gave in to him smiling. He returned it watching Pops mess with him.

All of the tubes came out, band aids went on. All of the stitches were taken out but three cuts. Pops sprayed a cleaner on Jasper's arm, before spraying an antibiotic over top.

He made Jasper use him arm, as much as he could with the therapy they'd been doing on him. I was surprised to see he had almost full use and full range ability. It was wonderful.

"We'll have you walk a little before you leave to make sure you've got the strength. But as far as things go, you'll be home around noon tomorrow. I'll go with the two of you for the first few hours; to explain things and to make sure everyone gets settled in."

We both nodded.

"Bella, cover his arm tonight when you bath him. I don't want that last coat to wash off." I nodded, listening. "You two eat dinner then get to bed. We've got an early morning coming up."

He gave me a hug, taking his table with him. Jasper glared at his back, making a face at me. I laughed at him, getting his bath ready. He called down for dinner as I pulled my stuff to his bed.

There was just enough time to get him cleaned off and redressed before our food was brought up. We ate in silence, and I enjoyed watching Jasper using his other arm.

Once we were done, I cleaned up the room, taking out all the trash before getting ready for bed myself.

As soon as I hit the room, Jasper pulled me in beside him, this time laying on his side, since he could use both arms.

When he pulled my knee up over his hip I gave him a look.

He smirked at me, being naughty.

"What?"

"You're being bad."

"This is me, baby. Take me as I am. After our little make out, you can't expect me to go back. I'm a physical person, and you're bringing out all the sex drive at once. When dad leaves tomorrow I'll show you the _whole _house."

My eyes widen at his words, as I gulped.

"Did Rosalie live there with you?"

It was rude to ask, but I had too.

"No, baby. Trust me. After what she did, I couldn't handle living in that house. I moved once I was let out by myself. You're the only girl I've brought their other than family. _It's our house. _We'll do what we want with it. If you want to move, we can. It's up to you."

I smiled at him, snuggling close.

"I love you Jasper."

I was half way asleep, when I could have swore he whispered. "I love you too Bella."

* * *

**OK, did anyone see that coming? I mean really, lol? Let me know! **

**Next one up is the homecoming loving! Not to mention some ring shopping and maybe someone shows up and gets a beat down from Jasper... i mean i can't say everything... lol! **

**Leave some love and ur thoughts, or comments on how to better things!**

**Oh, and i was warned to hide because u guys might come after me, so between my garage sale and the house, u bet i am, lol!**

**Updated: Revised copy added!  
**


	19. Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

**This is a long one! Throw ur thoughts at me!  
**

**Thank u to everyone that reviewed, love them so much! This chappie is a little of everything so i hope everyone likes! Next one in the works, as well as an update for IJNY and DF, maybe even a IM one as well. Going for a mass update again! LOL**

**Give a big thank u to Karen and Bree for looking this over! They rock! **

**Please check out Bree's new stories, they are rockin hot! I'm happy to say i get first look at stuff before she posts and I'm forever thankful she choose me to share with! Thank u girl! They are listed under my favs as well as fav authors, **angelndeskyes!** Tell her i sent ya, lol!**

**

* * *

**BPOV

"Rise and shine, people! Get the hell up!" Pops voice came in loud and clear with me. I would have smiled if I didn't feel like kicking his ass so much.

The thought shocked me as I got out of bed. Jasper wasn't in such a welcoming mood as I was. He gave Pops a dirty look before sticking his tongue out. That got us both going.

Pops shrugged it off, smiling wide at him. "Listen boy. I've had about enough of your ass here in my hospital. So get the hell up so we can do this. If you got a complaint, talk to someone who cares. Cause my complaint department is out to 'I don't give a shit' and I don't see them coming back anytime soon."

I was rolling on the floor after Pops' speech. Jasper was stunned, his mouth hanging open. He did as told, getting out of bed. I helped Pops do a list of things with Jasper. Walking around the room, standing for short time frames, moving his arm, testing his blood pressure and heart rate.

After he passed everything with flying colors and was still standing on his own two feet, Pops finished his papers, giving Jasper the OK to leave when he was ready.

This time Pops helped Jasper get ready while I took my shower and packed my stuff to go.

When I came back into Jasper's room, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, fully clothed and he looked hotter than hell. Why I was thinking about jumping him, I didn't know. But I did.

He turned and smirked at me, and I felt the blush cover my face. He wagged his eyebrows and I swallowed.

"I can't wait to get you by myself, Bella. The things we're gonna do."

"Does it involve rough sex?" The question shocked me, and thrilled Jasper. He laughed, nodding.

"Sure does, baby. If you want it. I can deliver it any way."

I sighed, shaking my head. "I need to learn to keep my thoughts to myself. I keep saying things I shouldn't."

"I like it."

"You would."

I made a face at him as he laughed. Pops came in with his papers, a nurse following with a wheelchair.

After Jasper signed on all the lines, he got into the wheel chair. Pops helped me carry our stuff out, as the nurse pushed Jasper out to a waiting car. It was Esme and Alice. They were both standing by the back door, smiles on their faces.

When we came out, they both ran to him, hugging and kissing. Jasper turned bright red, but let them have their way. We loaded the trunk, helping Jasper inside the car. Esme got into the front, Alice got into the back, in the middle and I slid in beside her.

Pops had to sign out and we'd be on our way.

"Alice, switch places please. I want Bella by me."

"I haven't seen you in forever, Jasper. I want to sit by you." She whined and we waited for his reaction.

"I'd like my fiancée to sit by me, Alice. Is that too much to ask?"

At first I had to give it to him on his approach. The way he let them know we were getting married, without really bringing attention to it.

Second, I wanted to take his head off his shoulders, when their ear piercing cries went through the air. He didn't think it through that we were sitting enclosed in a car. I covered my ears as Jasper made a face. Alice threw her arms around him, covering him with kisses, while Esme bounced up and down in the front seat.

"You two are getting married? That is wonderful! I know the perfect place to pick the dress. Oh! And the perfect place to have it. We can start shopping now, and pick the food too. Then there are shoes, the colors, hair and make-"

"Alice, you're my sister and I love you. I know I don't say that a lot. But," He leveled a look on her. "This is Bella's wedding. _She _will decide when, what and where, understood? You will not pressure her into things, just because you like them. I know how you work people, I taught you a lot of it myself. Got me, sis?"

She looked out raged, and I was trying hard not to laugh. Esme was grinning ear to ear, biting her lip.

"But Jasper-"

"Alice Cullen." Two words from Esme and Alice was nodding in agreement with her brother. She even pushed me out of the car, letting me sit in the middle beside Jasper. He smiled, taking my hand.

Pops came out with a bag and a large folder of paperwork. He handed both to Esme before getting in and heading home.

The ride filled me with all kinds of emotions happiness, worry, elation and sadness. We could start to be a normal couple with a big bag of stuff following us around.

When we pulled up to Jasper's gate, I was surprise to find dad, Em and Edward all there. There were signs, balloons and streamers hanging outside the front way. On the cruiser, jeep and mustang.

A banner was hanging directly over the front door with Jasper's name on it.

I smiled, Alice and Esme bouncing once again. Jasper looked embarrassed by all the show of affection. But he was being nice with letting everyone shower him.

It took a lot of self control on his part but he was learning how.

Pops parked and we all got out. Everyone took a bag and we got Jasper inside. Jasper pulled me close, wrapping his bad arm around me. I snuggled under his shoulder sighing.

"Bella, all of the stuff you bought yesterday, we used and put away." Dad revealed, waving his hand around the place. I was shocked.

"How did you know?"

"Your notes and pictures. I didn't want all the hard work you put into shopping to go to waste because of that asshole."

I smiled and went over to hug him. I hugged my brothers, Esme and Alice as well. Pops was last; I gave him an extra long hug. Jasper watched me, pride on his face.

"The place looks great, baby. I like what you did."

"I didn't do much."

"I can tell. Things are more cozy and the place doesn't smell as bad. I'm sure if we look the place is full of food, am I right?"

I smiled nodding. He laughed and I went back over to him. We hugged hard, before turning around and looking at everyone.

"I'd like to take Bella out to look at rings later, so can we hurry this along?"

This time it was my family's turn to look shocked. Dad tears up, hugging us both at the same time. Edward and Em looked confused. They shook Jasper's hand, and hugged me, but didn't say a word.

"Aren't you happy for me?"

Like always I had to ask the question that was the stupidest.

Em was first to speak, "Don't you think you're moving too fast, hell you just met him."

"You guys sure you're settled enough to handle being together?"

Jasper hardens next to me, giving them both a death stare. I was worried he'd lose it and go after them. Even together I knew the two of them wouldn't be a match for him.

"What are you trying to say?" Jasper's voice was hard and cold as he asked. Pops and dad both stepped back, Alice and Esme pulling away.

Em advanced, moving closer to us. His face was hard, as he sized Jasper up. I didn't want another fight this soon with anyone. I took hold of the back of Jasper, digging my fingers into his shirt. He stopped looking at me. I was shaking and I didn't even know when I started.

He took a deep breath, pulling me more against him.

"All I'm trying to say is that I don't think you're the guy that should be with my sister. Is that hard to understand? It's like me or Edward being with Alice how would you like that?"

Jasper kept his eyes on me, as if he was trying to make sure I was OK. I just held on tight to him, trying to stop the shivers I had.

"Everyone can leave now. I'd like to be alone with my fiancée."

His words were straight to the point. If they couldn't be happy for us, then they could leave. I knew our families and that wasn't going to happen without a fight. That was the part I was dreading.

And the war begins.

* * *

JPOV

I could feel Bella shaking against me. I wanted to shake the shit out of her brothers. They were ruining our home coming. And I was already passed pissed off.

If she hadn't been there, I wouldn't think twice about kicking their asses and laughing as I did it. They may have thought they were bad asses together, but they had nothing on my ass especially when I got pissed.

"Boys you're going to apologize to your sister and her fiancée, or you both can leave right now, so we can finish up our party." Charlie's voice boomed around the room and I was surprised he defended us to his sons.

"I thought you wanted us to be together." Bella's words were heart breaking, her face matching her pain. She wasn't use to her family being the ones to lie to her and they were just warming up with the shit.

Edward looked like he was about to be sick and Em looked angry as hell.

"I did, Bella. But I didn't think the two of you would get hitched all of a sudden. What's the rush?"

He stopped before I broke all of his teeth. Bella started crying outright, her face pressed into my chest. It wasn't hard to know what he meant by his question and to say it to his sister knowing about her past, was just cruel.

Charlie smacked him up the head, the crack going around the room. Mom and Alice both had tears in their eyes and dad looked ready to murder us all.

"That's it! Emmett Swan! Get your fucking ass out to the damn car before I kick it there!" Charlie started yelling at the top of his lungs. We all moved out of the way, watching. Emmett stood there gaping at his father. When he didn't move, Charlie grabbed him by the ear, and yanked hard, causing Emmett to cry out. He dragged him by the ear out to his jeep. With a slam of the door and another round of yelling, Emmett was driving back home.

Charlie came back in, going up to Edward fuming.

"Now, do you have anything to add to your brother's unbecoming speech?"

Edward looked like he was about to faint as he shook his head, mouth wide open.

"Good!" Charlie snapped, turning to look at us all. "I've had enough of everyone bitching and moaning over their relationship. If they want to be together, then let them. I'm tired of the hospital visits, the fights and arguing. If I have to arrest one more person from either of our families, so help me, I will make sure they get five years or more. Everyone understand?"

We nodded in a group, stunned.

"Now, where's the flipping cake at? I need a drink." He headed off towards the kitchen, causing us all to break out into laughter. My anger was gone at his actions and words.

We followed close behind, Bella smiling now. The cake was passed out and drinks given as well. I was surprised at how far they had gone with everything.

"We left food for the two of you to decide. You can go out to eat tonight or cook in." Mom added and we smiled at her.

We stood around the kitchen island eating and talking for almost an hour before they started to leave. Dad stayed behind to show us the ropes.

He laid everything out on the dining room table before turning to me. I stared at the wall as he talked with Bella on what to do. Until the rest of my stitches came out, she had to check them every day. There was special wash and cream for them as well.

I had at home therapy to do, an hour a day. If I didn't do it, I would have to go to the hospital. He showed me the exercises, Bella standing by to watch. She had to fill out forms and fax them to the therapist to show I had done what they wanted.

"Dr. Jared said for the two of you to come in as soon as you're done ring shopping."

"Dad, we had other plans." I was beginning to get irritated. I wanted to be alone with Bella and I couldn't seem to get away from the group of freaks at the hospital.

He made a face at me, "Shut up, Jasper. You can have sex anytime. This is important."

Showing how much of an adult I was, I stuck my tongue out.

Bella laughed, turning bright red. I did it to her causing dad to join in.

Once the laughter stopped, dad put on a straight face. "Seriously, today there is a lot to do. Tomorrow you can be with Bella all by your lonesome and no one will care. Eat, ring shop, see Dr. Jared and then come home. The night is yours. OK?"

I grumbled giving in. Bella smiled at me, giving me a kiss. I took it as a reward for keeping my mouth shut.

He finished giving us pointers, gave hugs and then left.

Once we were left alone, I was sighing of relief. Bella looked nervous as hell and I wasn't sure if it was because of me, the fact we were alone finally or that Troy was out there.

The later she didn't have to worry about. He was a dead fucking ducky if he came to my door and I was there.

"Are you OK, baby?"

She smiled before nodding. "Yeah, I can't wait to go ring shopping."

I relaxed, if that was what she was worried about. "Me either. I'd like to get a big ass ring to show everyone that you are mine."

She glared at me, "If I got to wear a sign, then so do you."

I laughed pulling her close. "Whatever you want, baby. I'm yours."

She melted against me covering my face with kisses. I was ready to say fuck it and go to bed, but I knew that would just get her mad at me.

There was pissed off and mad. Only one could you fuck too.

"Do you want to adopt, Bella?"

* * *

BPOV

His question caught me off guard. I stared up at him mouth wide open.

"I'd love to have a baby with you, but I don't know if we're ready yet."

He smiled at me, "It takes a while. If you want to adopt we can start the process now. It might take a few years."

"I know."

"If you want to wait, we can. I just want to make you happy."

"I am happy. I have you." I pulled him close snuggling against him. He held me tight to him, kissing my head.

"I'm ready whenever you are, baby. Just let me know and we'll start."

"Maybe after we're married and things go alright for a while, we can. I'm not sure with our pasts that they would give us a baby, Jasper. I don't want to get my hopes up."

He frowned and kept silent. I didn't want to ruin the mood with everything we had to do. I kissed him gently and he softens up.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving like a horse, baby."

"What do you want to eat?"

"How about we go ring shopping first, and then eat? We can celebrate. I haven't done that in fucking years."

I laughed and we got ready to leave. As we got to the door, I felt uneasy.

"I don't want anything to happen, Jasper."

He took hold of my hand, shaking his head. "Troy is just plain stupid if he comes near us. He really doesn't know what crazy is. I don't know what kind of sick twisted fucking pair of twins they were, but he doesn't know what it did to me."

"Jasper..."

"They aren't the only ones good with a knife."

I swallowed my tongue nearly, coughing. He patted my back leading me out to his car. Jasper wanted to drive, taking us into the city. The shopping district was lite up with lights when we got there. He found a spot in front of one of the jewelry stores, stealing it before anyone else. Once inside I stuck close to him, not sure of what he wanted to get.

I wasn't experienced in jewelry or prices. Jasper seemed to be as he moved around the store. He passed the smaller rings, and gold. We ended up in front of the platinum engagement sets. Diamonds bigger than golf balls with gem stones and opals.

My eyes widen when he started to study a few. One of the sales people approached a huge smile on their face.

"How can I help you today?"

Jasper didn't bother to look up, as he pointed towards some of the sets.

"I'd like to see those. My girl needs a ring, so dazzle her."

I was shocked when the man snapped his fingers like some dream and two other men came over. They started to cover the glass top with trays of rings. I'd never seen so much bling in my life. My mouth dropped open as they sparkled and shined.

"What do you like, baby?"

My mouth opened and closed like a dead fish. I couldn't speak if my life depended on it.

Jasper looked at me and smiled. "It's OK, baby. Just point at want you want."

Again my lips opened and closed but nothing happen. He laughed shaking his head. "I've obviously made your day."

This time I could nod, still unable to make sound. He sighed glancing at the middle man.

"We need some seats; she's going to need a while."

"Certainly, would you like something to drink while you pick?"

He nodded and the extra men disappeared to the back. They came back out with two chairs with big cushions. We sat down and I watched as they brought out some cider. I gladly took it, sipping as I tried to find my voice. Jasper continued to look through what they pulled for us.

He picked a few out, laying them in front of me.

"Try them on, baby. Whatever you want just let me know."

I could do that.

It didn't require me to speak.

So I smiled and started sliding rings on. Each was heavier than the last, with more diamonds. Jasper started more piles of rings, each with different settings. Some with opals, some with rubies, pink diamonds, yellow diamonds, mixed diamonds.

There were so many I was putting one on each finger just to keep up. I managed to pull ten different ones from the hundred he picked out.

They were all beautiful in their own way.

"Which one do you like?" I found my voice and was happy at the smile Jasper made.

"I like them all; it's your ring, Bella. What do you want?"

I took my time, weaseling them down to four, all very different. One with just white diamonds, one with mixed diamonds, one with diamonds and gems and the last mixed diamonds, and opals.

I was so preoccupied I didn't notice Jasper talking with the sales person.

"Which one do you want to wear right now?"

I shook my head finally looking up at Jasper. "I don't know. I can't pick. Maybe we should come back?"

He laughed, "I don't mean pick the one you want permanently, I meant the one you'd like to wear out of here."

"Out of here?" I sounded stupid because I felt like it. I had no idea what he was talking about.

He nodded smiling at me. "I'm getting all four."

I did what any girl would do when her man spends over a million dollars for multiple engagement rings.

I nodded.

And fainted.

* * *

JPOV

On an afterthought, I realized I probably shouldn't have told Bella that way. I should have just picked one out for her and had the rest bagged. Surprise her over dinner.

But I couldn't help but wanting to spoil her. She looked so damn cute with her nose bunched up and eyes frowning as she concentrated on which one she wanted most.

As I caught her I knew I should have screwed my spoiling and just surprised her. But hell. You only get married to the _right_ person once. So why not go all out? Ain't like I don't got the money.

"Sir?" The man behind the counter looked like he was about to faint as well. I shook my head smiling at him.

"I'll take them still, you have my credit card info, just bring them out once their bagged."

"Yes, sir."

I carried Bella out to the car, ignoring my arm as it began to hurt, as they started boxing and bagging the rings. When she hit the seat she came too, gasping.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Did you just buy four rings?"

I smirked at her. She licked her lips and I groaned going hard.

"I don't need four rings Jasper."

"I want you to have them. Pick the one you really like and it can be your engagement ring."

"What will I do with the other three?"

I shrugged, "Keep one for our first anniversary, one for our first baby and one just for the hell of it."

She was shocked but she starting crying pulling me close. I smiled and held her, happy she didn't argue.

"Sir?" I stood back, the man from inside standing behind me holding a bag. He nodded as I took it, before shaking my hand.

"Thanks."

"Have a wonderful, sir. Congratulations miss."

He bowed heading back inside. I handed Bella the bag before going around to the other side.

"Let's get something to eat. Pick the one you like the most out on the way."

She nodded before pulling all four out. It took her the whole ride to the steak house to finally decide the one she liked best.

I got out, taking the tiny box from her before putting the bag back inside. I pocketed the box leading her inside.

They seated us in the back and after we ordered our food I pulled the box back out. I knew Bella had no clue as to what I was doing even though I had told her the night before.

I took her hand into my bad one, grateful that it was still there and pulled out the box in the other.

"Bella," She smiled at me clueless. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

BPOV

My mouth hit the floor when he spoke. I didn't realize I had nodded until he slid the ring onto my finger, pulling me over to him. I looped my arms around his neck, sitting in his lap.

He smelled so good and was so warm. I wanted to curl up on him forget the world.

I snuggled in his lap until our food came, not even wanting to get up when it arrived. Our waiter gave me a look as if I'd lost my mind making me grumble as I got up. Jasper took hold of my hand pulling me back down.

It was my turn to look at him funny.

He smiled wide giving me a small kiss. "I like you on my lap. I'm sure we can eat like this. It was pretty much what we did in the hospital."

I was smiling like a goon but I didn't care. We pulled our food together side by side and ate. Jasper kept one arm wrapped around me as we took turns feeding each other. It was the most romantic thing I'd ever did with anyone.

When it came to dessert, Jasper ordered a hot fudge lava cake. I nibbled on the cake, as Jasper licked the fudge off the spoon. By the time he was done, I was full on wiggling in his lap. He growled kissing my neck.

I whimpered pressing back against him.

Once the table was cleared and Jasper had paid we made our way out to the car.

"Jasper, I want you now."

He smiled at me, before heading back to home. The closer we got the more nervous I became. I wanted him with everything in me, but I didn't know anything. What if I did something wrong?

As if I was being punished, when we arrived home there was paint all over the front of Jasper's condo.

I started crying as Jasper went off.

He parked, the tires squealing. I sat in the car watching as Jasper went up to look at the damage. When he began to kick the front door I knew I needed to calm him down before he lost it.

I got out of the car trying to figure out how to do that. Finally I just threw my arms around him, holding on tight. He froze panting hard.

"Jasper, please don't."

I could feel him taking a deep breath before he turned around, wrapping me up tight against him.

"I'm trying, baby. I'm trying."

"Don't let him ruin our night. This is our engagement night."

He pulled back, smiling at me. We kissed softly and I snuggled close to him.

"Let me get the other rings and we'll go inside. Tomorrow I'll wash the paint off. He's going to have to come up with a better way to piss me off."

I nodded and waited for him to retrieve the bag. We headed inside, Jasper going into the bedroom. I went over to the sliding doors pulling back the shades.

And screamed.

"Bella?"

I fell back away from the windows, as Jasper came flying out of the bedroom yelling. He grabbed hold of me.

"Baby? What happened?"

I shook my head pointing at the writing in red. The paint had dried already but it looked like blood was running down the window.

Jasper hissed his fingers digging into my skin.

_He'll never keep you from me sweetheart_

"He's a dead man!" Jasper pulled away trying to go over to the window.

I cried out grabbing hold of his arm.

"Please Jasper, no! Don't let him ruin our first night together!" It was all I had to plea with. I didn't know what else to say.

I wasn't even sure how Troy had gotten into the backyard. Even though these were condos the fencing was at least 30 feet high.

Jasper turned around, his eyes black as night. His jaw was working and I could see the muscles playing under the skin. This was fighting Jasper. The one people saw when he let loose.

Instead of being scared to death I was instantly wet.

He opened his mouth to say something but got cut off when I jumped at him. His arms came around me, holding me up against him. My legs were wrapped around his waist, hands buried into his curls. I attacked his mouth, using my tongue to get inside.

I didn't know what the heck I was doing. The only thing I did know was that I wanted him and I wanted him now, before anything else could go wrong.

Even if we only had the one night to be together I wanted it. Troy was not going to take that from me. I refused to let him.

Jasper growled deep in his throat as I felt him moving. When the wall hit my back, I whimpered. Our lips fell away as Jasper let me down.

I pulled my shirt and bra off as Jasper ripped his in two tossing them onto the floor. His hands froze on his pants and I paused, confused.

"What?"

I noticed his eyes were on me, and I looked down, remembering the scars from my attack.

Pops had done a great job at saving me, and even went back and tried to smooth out some of the stab wounds. The affect was substantial, but there was still a lot of evidence.

When I looked up Jasper looked sick and I knew I should have warned him. I felt the tears fill my eyes when it hit me that Troy _had_ won. He had made me so ugly that the man I loved couldn't stand to be with me because of my scars.

I tried to cover myself picking up my shirt. "I'm sorry Jasper. I should have told you."

He still didn't speak, his fingers clenching at his pants.

I couldn't stand being out there with him, so I moved into his bedroom sitting on the end of the bed. I was pulling on my shirt as Jasper came in.

When I tried to button it up he grabbed my hands stopping me. I looked up at him confused as he took a seat on the bed.

"Don't."

"I know they make you sick."

He laughed, it was an eery sound. "Yes, they do. But not why you think."

I was confused and it showed. Jasper pushed my hands away pulling my shirt apart again. His eyes ran over me, noting each mark. His fingers ran over them as if he was trying to memorize where they were.

The silence was too much. "Jasper? Please. I don't understand."

His eyes flicked back up to me, still black. This time I didn't know if it anger or desire.

"They make me sick because of what he did to you." His voice was hard and cold. "They make me sick because of what Rosalie did to herself."

"What?"

He blinked, pressing his hand on my stomach. "He stabbed you in the same place she cut the babies out."

"Oh no..." I shook my head horrified at the thought. "No..."

"They were mirroring each other, Bella. Down to the damn tee. He knew what she was doing that night... I don't know how...if she was talking to him as she was doing it...or if he's the one to tell her how. But he did stab you in the exact same place."

"I'm sorry, Jasper."

He growled looking up at me. It was the wrong thing to say.

"It's not your fault. You don't apologize for it. Understand?" He snap made me shiver as I felt the blush cover me.

That was all it took and Jasper came at me.

* * *

**LEMON PIE NEXT CHAPTER!  
Let's see how high we can go with this chappie, peeps! **

**What would you do if Jasper gave you FOUR rings? I'd faint too, lol! **

**Come meet me on facebook and join my gang, play some games and chat! I'm under jonsangelbaby01 yahoo . com !**

*******Feedback please : What would you like to see happen next? What did you guys think of Emmett and his reaction to them?   
**


	20. Down and Dirty

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

**Surprise! This is way early but the feedback from the last chapter was awesome so this is a special lemon pie treat! Thank u to Bree and Karen for checking me story! They rock, please check them out! **

**Warning: This is a very dirty chapter, please be careful when reading. This is how i see Jasper as a bad boy, and I really like it! LOL**

**

* * *

**JPOV

When I saw the blush I lost it. My body was hard and achy and I wanted Bella with everything in me. My hands caught in her hair pulling her against me. She whimpered rubbing her breasts against my chest. I growled again, catching her leg and pulling it around me. Her fingers dug into my back, drawing blood.

And I wanted more.

Our lips worked hard together as our tongues ran alone each other. Her shirt came apart in my hands, floating to the floor. I felt her fingers working my jeans, causing me to lift my hips to help her. She pulled back, looking down at me.

A smile crossed her face as she dropped down and took me into her mouth. It shocked the hell out of me as I groaned. She sucked me inside her lips licking as she went. I grabbed hold of her head just to hold onto something.

When she hummed I saw stars.

I hissed, pulling her head up harder than I wanted. I couldn't control my actions; I just needed to be inside her before I exploded. Her face was glowing lips plump and shiny eyes black with arousal.

"Bella, is it safe?"

She looked confused shaking her head. "What?"

I took a deep breath counting to ten. The blood was pounding in my cock, making it hard to concentrate on her.

"Are you able to make love? Were there any injuries that would hurt you if we went all the way?"

She looked even more confused before bursting out into tears. I didn't know if that was a yes or no, or if she just didn't know.

"Bella? Baby, it's OK."

At the sight of her tears, my erection died instantly. It was like having cold water thrown on me. I hit the bed angry before pulling Bella into my lap. It was an odd first time. Both of us were naked yet there was nothing sexual about it.

We had the worst fucking luck.

"It's OK baby."

I felt her shake her head. "No, it's not! Why does this keep happening? Why can't we just be together?"

I sighed resting my head against hers.

"Maybe we're moving too fast, Bella."

I was hoping to make her feel better and ended up making it worst. She wrapped her arms around my neck sobbing. I felt like a big ass, rubbing her back.

When my phone rang I almost threw it against the wall. That would have gotten us nowhere and Bella mad at me. She sniffled as I reached to my jeans on the floor retrieving it.

I answered without looking at the screen holding Bella close.

"Hello?"

"Jasper? Where are you? Dr. Jared has been waiting for you two."

I rolled my eyes, dad always had perfect timing. "I'm busy right now dad. Bella is upset, can we do this tomorrow?"

"No. You've already got an appointment with her tomorrow but you have to come tonight. What happen with Bella?"

"Troy made his presence know tonight when we got back from eating. He threw paint all over the house. Somehow he got into the backyard and wrote a message on my windows." I left out the part about us sitting naked together.

I heard him sigh, snapping something under his breath. "I'll call Charlie and let him know. He'll probably go out to your house while you're with Dr. Jared."

"Dad."

"Jasper, you have to go. End of story."

"Fine." I was about to hang up when I went for broke. "Is there any reason why Bella can't have sex?"

He choked, "What?"

"I saw the scars on her stomach. I need to know if there is any medical reasons from what Troy did to her."

There was a pause and I was worried about what he would say.

"I've made Bella have a yearly check up for those reasons. The damage he did destroyed one ovary, and sliced up the other. The scar tissue caused the most harm after she healed."

"How?"

"It's blocking her from releasing her eggs like normal. Which is why she can't get pregnant, nothing can come out and nothing can go up."

"Then she shouldn't have sex?"

"She can, as long as you're careful with her. She bled so bad that it tore her maidenhair. She is a virgin, he didn't get that far, but he managed to destroy that."

"Should we take precautions?" I should have waited to talk with dad when Bella wasn't around.

She seemed to stopping breathing at my question. At that moment I was just as bad as her brother with not thinking before I spoke.

"It's up to you Jasper. If there is a reason you need to, then do it. Have you been checked lately?"

I frowned, "I haven't fucked anyone since before Rosalie killed herself. I just wanted to make sure I didn't have to use condoms if I didn't want too."

"Nice thing to hear from my son, Jasper. Thank you."

I smirked as Bella started to wiggle on my lap. My body caught fire when she moved directly over my cock. I could feel how wet she was, and I forgot about dad, turning the phone off before tossing it to the floor again.

Bella linked an arm around my neck pulling herself up level with me. I wrapped an arm around her hips pulling her snug into mine. My good arm hooked under one knee lifting it up so her foot was beside me on the bed.

She moaned licking my jaw and I hissed. In one move I lifted her up and slid her onto me.

Her head flew back, as she started panting her hips rolling. My eyes nearly rolled back into my head at the feeling. She was a hot slick glove wrapped around me. We fit perfectly together.

I pumped my hips up into her as she started to bounce uncontrollably. Her fingers slid down my chest the nails dragging along.

"Shit! Fuck, baby!"

"Jasper!" She called out and I pressed my lips to her throat kissing my way down to her left nipple taking it into my mouth. I sucked causing her to get louder and louder. Her whimpers going around the house, the more she cried out the louder I wanted her to be.

"Louder, baby!" She gave a scream as I locked my arms around her waist, slamming her down onto me. Each ride down made me growl.

We went at it like animals and I couldn't get enough. I wasn't deep enough in her. I managed to get my footing, Bella still bouncing up and down on my cock causing my muscles to tense and my toes to curl. I walked her to the wall using it to gain leverage.

I hooked an arm back under her knee pulling it up as high as it would go as Bella pressed her breasts against mine, rubbing. Each thrust was harder than the last, my hip bone hitting her nub.

"Jasper... Jasper! Please! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh there, please, harder Jasper! Harder!" She was screaming outright at the end, demanding I give it to her. I used all of my energy shoving my hips into her, making her moan with each hit. My stomach got hard as my back began to ache.

It had been so long since I had sex that I wasn't ready for the feelings or drain on my energy.

"Wrap your legs around me, baby." The words came out mumbled as I let go of her leg, holding onto her shoulders. When she locked her ankles behind me I hissed, feeling her pussy squeeze me. "Again baby, again!"

We locked eyes as she nodded, squeezing me in time with the trusts. Sweat ran down my chest and legs letting our body slip against one another. Her hair was wild as her face turned pink. I watched her as I worked my magic. The way she watched me as if I made the stars.

"You're mine!" I needed to hear her say that words. She whimpered and nodded. "Say it, Bella!"

Another whimper as her head went back.

"Damn it, Bella, say it!" I matched my words with thrusts causing her to cry out each time. "Who do you belong to?"

"You!"

"Louder!"

"You!" Her voice raised and the fire raced threw me. I could feel my balls tightening as the ecstasy started.

"Who pussy is this?"

"Yours!"

"Who's?" I grunted shoving into her harder, my legs shaking as I felt my body coming apart. Bella was withering under me, fighting me for each roll of the hips.

"Your pussy, Jasper! Yours! Only yours!" She squealed as she came, causing me to yell following her. "Fuck me, Jasper! Please!"

I howled, our bodies shaking so hard that I could barely stay inside of her. My fist came up going through the wall. We collapsed on the floor, Bella on top, still snug inside.

We panted trying to catch our breath. Every time she moved my cock sent sparks throughout my body. She whined and whimpered trying to roll her hips.

I took hold, stopping her. She cried out, sitting up, taking me deep. At once I was hard but I was worn out. I couldn't get the words out before she was bouncing on me, her hair whipping around her face.

"Bella..." I moaned holding on for dear life. It wasn't hard to see the animal I had released within her. She was a lioness, claws in my chest as she rolled her hips. She was on fire full of lust and unwilling to wait for anything or anyone to get it.

* * *

BPOV

I didn't know what I was doing. I should have been nervous being with Jasper but I wasn't. The pleasure was overwhelming and I didn't want it to end. Each movement caused a ripple effect. After the first few I needed him again. I used his chest to help me ride him.

He was hot and hard inside of me and I loved every minute of it. Now I knew why people loved sex. It was like nothing else especially with the right person.

My eyes closed as my head fell back, Jasper's hand sliding up my stomach and cupping my breast. His thumb rubbed the tip and I moaned.

It never ended, up and down. Side to side. Up and down. Side to side. I was a machine working for the pleasure. When Jasper whimpered I felt a shiver run up my spine. I knew that sound and it wasn't from pleasure.

Stopping me instantly my eyes opened looking down at him. His face was drawn and white as he bit his lip. I looked down farther and realized his hips were starting to turn dark red. Becoming swollen.

"Oh no... Jasper I'm sorry!" I pulled away moving to his side. He whimpered again, his hands trying to pull me back. I shook my head, as he sat up.

"Bella, come back." He moved up to his knees, trying to pull me to him. I pressed both hands to his chest holding him away.

"I'm hurting you, Jasper. It's too much. I didn't think about it. I'm sorry."

He looked confused and horny. I licked my lips as I watched his cock flex, the tip still shining from his seed. Before I could stop myself I was bent over with him in my mouth. I didn't know what I was doing but I had to taste him.

Jasper yelled taking hold of my head. He moved me the way he wanted and I swallowed with each pass.

"Yes, Bella! Deeper, baby, deeper!" I did as told taking him down my throat. He doubled over me, pumping into my mouth.

I felt him get harder just as he pulled away from me. I lifted my head to look at him.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head pushing me onto my back. He grabbed hold of my knees coming down between them. I shook my head trying to scoot away from him.

"No, Jasper. You'll hurt yourself." I wiggled my way out from under him, trying to get up. He grabbed hold of one leg, tripping me. I landed on all fours, still crawling towards the door.

"I'm not done yet, baby." His words were low and lusty and I felt myself grow wetter. I whimpered causing Jasper to growl, again his body blanketing mine. His cock against my back as he pushed my chest down to the ground, keeping me up on my knees. "I want your pussy wrapped around my cock! Understand?"

He moved back before shoving into me. I let out a scream, digging my nails into the flooring. Jasper laughed leaning back as he took hold of both hips. My nipples rubbed the ground as he pounded into me from behind. His balls slapping me with each pass.

"Don't ever deny me my pussy, baby. I don't like being told no."

I jerked and nodded panting. If this was bad boy Jasper I never wanted him to stop.

"Answer me Bella!" I felt his hand come down on my ass, and came hard yelling at the top of my lungs. My body shook as my pussy clenched around his cock. He laughed again taking hold of my hair as he kept pounding away. He yanked hard on it making me arch my back, thrusting against me.

"I'm not going to ask you again, baby. Answer me."

I brought one hand up trying to grab hold of his arm to steady myself. My fingers barely touched the floor behind as he kept drilling my pussy.

"Never again. I promise." The words came out breathy as I tried to suck some air in. "Your pussy Jasper. Anytime. Yours."

"That's right baby. Mine." He pulled hard once more, bringing me back against him. He lips touched my shoulder licking their way up my neck to my jaw.

Our mouths connected as his free hand slid down my stomach burying into my center. When his thumb flicked my nub I jerked, both hands flying to cover his.

He smirked against my lips, hips smacking against my ass as his fingers played with me. I felt myself starting to come again as Jasper got hard, forcing his hand against me.

We both came at the same time, falling flat onto the floor. Jasper never missed a plunge of hips or fingers ringing every last tremor from me. I kept screaming as my hips bounced back and forth on him. Finally it stopped his hips laying on me.

I rested my face on the floor eyes closed as Jasper laid his head on my back. He didn't move away or even pull his fingers out of me. I was so tired I didn't care if we fell asleep like that. To be honest I would have enjoyed waking up connected to him.

I felt safe in his arms.

"I love you Bella." His words made me come to, smiling and crying.

* * *

**Ahhh... hot and sweet, now that's a man for ya! LOL**

**Thank u for all the reviews last chapter we got a whopping 24 in 12 hrs! **

**Leave me some love, let me know what u thought of dirty Jasper! **

**Next up will be an update for one of the other stories!  
**


	21. Playful and Dominate

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

**Thank u to Bree and Karen! They rock, don't forget to check out Bree's stories! They are great! I love the reaper! **

**Thank u to everyone that reviewed! They are great! I'm glad the lemon pie was as great as i hoped it was! That being said, we get to see playful Jasper in this chapter, which i happen to love, ya all! And there might be a little slice of lemon pie at the end, i'm not sure, lol!  
**

* * *

BPOV

"Did I hurt you, baby?" Jasper rolled to his side before sitting up. He pulled me into his arms rocking me gently.

"No. I'm happy." I shook my head burying my face into his neck, both arms wrapped around his rib cage.

"If this is happy, I'd hate to see you sad."

I laughed softly nodding. "That's the first time you said that."

"Said what?" I looked up at him seeing the frown on his face. He really was a little slow sometimes.

"That you loved me."

He made a face shaking his head, "That made you cry? Hell if I'd known, baby, I wouldn't have said anything to you."

My turn to make a face at him. "I meant that I was happy you told me. I cry when I'm happy too you know."

"Oh." He shrugged still looking confused. "Did I hurt you though? I didn't mean to be that rough. I'm not that rough. I don't know how you brought it out of me but you did."

I grinned at him kissing his lips softly. He went in for another kiss as I leaned back. "I liked rough Jasper."

When he blushed I couldn't contain my laughter. It was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. He made another face at before dropping me onto the floor. I rolled onto my side laughing.

When he huffed and got up I almost wet myself.

"See if ever say something nice to you again. Making fun of me." He high tailed it into the bathroom as I tried to calm myself down.

Jasper was a fun person to be around even though he was very intense. It was the perfect balance. I got up and made my way into the bathroom. He was leaning into the shower turning it on. I couldn't stop myself as I went over and slapped him on the butt.

He yelped falling through the doors.

I earned a glare from him as I started giggling. "Payback, Jasper. Payback."

"You'll pay for that, baby."

I wagged my eyebrows at him, "I'm hoping so. That last time you slapped me on the ass, I came."

He blushed again, licking his lips.

"If you keep talking we're going to be even more late for our appointment with the Doc. She's already waiting on us. I hung up on dad, so I'm sure he knows what's keeping us."

My turn to blush as I hurried inside the shower. I rolled him over to the other side scrubbing as fast as I could. Jasper got up giving me a mean face. We fought for the water pushing each other like little kids. I hadn't laughed that much in a while. This time Jasper joining in.

We were dressed and in the car within twenty minutes. I held Jasper's bad hand, running my fingers over his wrist.

"How does it feel, Jasper?"

He glanced at me looking down at our hands. "Fine. Still tingles every few minutes or so. The main thing is that it itches like crazy. But I guess that's good since it's healing."

"Yeah. I'm glad you didn't have any clots in it."

"Me too. You do believe me when I say I won't hurt myself anymore, don't you?"

I took a minute to think it over. I loved him and I trusted him to protect me.

"I think you mean it, but I know it's going to be a while before you know for sure yourself. 100% sure."

He sighed staring straight ahead. "I know. I just don't want you to worry I'll off myself when you're around. I'm not as depressed as before. I've actually got something to look forward to every day."

"Me too." I smiled at him leaning over and kissing his jaw. He returned it as he parked.

As soon as we got out he took my hand pulling me along him. We walked inside and everyone stopped and stared. They knew who he was and it was a shocker to see us out like we were so soon. I just smiled and let him led me. We got into an elevator with three other people, all of whom were watching us from the corner of their eyes.

One guy turned his attention to me looking up and down. I felt Jasper getting harder. His grip tighten on my hand until he was turning it white. I pulled him down to kiss his ear and he smiled at me. We both looked at the guy at the same time and he was still staring at me.

I wasn't sure where my independent streak came from but I wanted to show him who I belonged too.

I held up my engagement ring speaking loud enough for everyone to hear. "Do you like it? My man just brought it today. He got three extra just because he likes to spoil me."

The guy coughed, "Yeah... it's nice... I guess."

The other two people tried to cover their laughs as Jasper smiled wide at him.

"It should be, he spent millions on it." I teased rubbing salt into his wound. I brought it closer to me, looking it over. "It's so hard keeping him from buying me stuff. He likes diamonds and gold. Especially on me."

I gave a giggle batting my eyes. Inside I was rolling with laughter.

I earned a glare from the man as the door opened. We got out and headed towards an office. It wasn't hard to hear the laughing behind us.

"You so got your ass handed to you, dude. He's got her on hook and sinker. You didn't have a chance."

"The boy has money. You think she'll leave that for you? You're crazy as hell."

By the time we got to the door we were both laughing to ourselves.

I wasn't used to Dr. Jared's office. A lady was behind the desk working on a computer and the waiting area was empty.

"Jasper, it's about time!" The lady stood up motioning to go through the door. He sighed pulling me behind him. He went over to the first door going in without knocking. Dr. Jared was sitting behind her desk and she looked pissed.

She waved us over to the chairs. "Where have you two been? Carlisle said he talked to you over two hours ago."

I felt my cheeks turn red as I sat down. Jasper had a big ass smirk on his face. You could read what we did on his face with the way he looked.

Dr. Jared smacked her hands against her face shaking her head. "Why do I even ask? I should have listened to Carlisle. He said something about you hanging up on him after asking if Bella could have sex, am I right?"

I let Jasper do all the talking so I wouldn't put my foot in my mouth.

"Yes. We did."

"Bella, how are you feeling after that?"

I was shocked by her question my mouth hanging open. "Wonderful."

I wanted to hide my head in the sand after that comment. It was my turn to cover my face. Jasper laughed outright as Dr. Jared let out a gasp.

"Bella, is that what I think it is?" Her question raised my head and I looked at her funny. She nodded towards my ring stunned.

"Yes."

"Oh," She shook her head which got my attention. "I didn't think you two were really going to get married this soon."

Jasper immediately took offense. "You're acting like her brother did. Why can't people just let us be happy?"

She glared at him, smiling at me, "What I'm trying to say is that I'd like for the both of you to get through my classes before tying the knot. I want everything out and worked through. It's only fair to the both of you. Don't you think?"

I smiled back at her agreeing. "Actually I do. There is a lot of stuff Jasper doesn't know and I'm not sure how he will handle it."

Jasper looked between us shaking his head. "All I want is to marry Bella and have some kids. What's the problem? I'm not leaving. I don't give a shit what's happened in her past or what Troy did. I was with his sister long enough to know crazy."

"Kids?" Her question was of surprise. "You two are planning on adopting?"

"Yeah, so?" Jasper was out right pissy.

"Don't you want to wait until a few years into the marriage?"

"No, I want kids with Bella. I don't care that they aren't ours biologically. I tried that once and had a hell of a time."

I cringed at his description but knew he was right.

"Jasper, get your panties out of your ass, alright? I'm just asking some questions and giving you my opinion. It would be better to wait for the two of you to get married and have kids. You don't really want to bring a child into your life with Troy stalking Bella, do you?"

His face turned dark, eyes black. "I want him in jail or dead. I don't care which one."

"I'm sure Bella feels the same. But it would be stupid to take chances with another child. That family is not exactly sane."

"You can say that again." I hadn't meant to say it out loud catching Jasper's attention. He shook his head before smiling.

"On to business, kids. We've got some stuff to cover before you leave for the night."

"Fun." I gave Jasper a look as he pouted.

Dr. Jared sighed shaking her head. She went through her notes pulling out a list and pen.

"How was it going out together for the first time?"

"Great." I smiled and looked at Jasper.

"I'm not completely uncivilized."

"That's what you say." She shook her head making notes. "What happened at the house?"

"Troy threw paint on the front door and wrote some shit on my windows in the back. If he's looking for a fight, he'll get one."

"Jasper. Please."

Dr. Jared looked between the two of us. "Jasper, you've got to work more on your control."

"I'm trying. I don't like it when someone threatens my family."

"Bella, you've got to know that Jasper will have some setbacks. He'll blow up and it will make you mad or upset but you've got to work to control that too."

"I know. I just don't want anything to happen to him. Troy is just as psycho as his sister. She already did a number to Jasper. If Troy pulls something it might send Jasper over the edge."

"If he comes after you it will. But it won't be me dead once I go over the edge."

I shook my head giving up.

"How was the party?"

I smiled wide glancing at Jasper. He shrugged but I knew he had enjoyed it too.

"It was fine. No big deal."

"He loved it."

He made a face at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. That earned me a smile.

"Good, good. I'm glad that you're learning to enjoy being in happy places."

"I like being happy. I just don't show it all the time."

"The only time I've seen you happy in three years was with Bella. That's it."

"That's the only time I wanted to be happy. Sue me."

"Take too long." Her comebacks were spot on making me giggle. Jasper glared at me crossing his arms. "Did you pick out a ring too?"

"No, we got four for Bella, I was planning-"

"Four? You bought her four rings?"

"Yeah, so? I wanted her to have what she wanted."

She gave me a look as if I was crazy. "Jasper, you're making her think I'm a gold digger."

"I made her get them. She asked my opinion on which one looked the best and I didn't want to choose. She looked happy. Really happy for fucking once. After everything that's happened I think she should be able to have whatever she wants."

She shook her head. "I know it was you, Jasper. I'm just shocked Bella didn't box your ears for something like that."

"I wanted too."

This time he stuck his tongue out at me. I grinned at him turning back to Dr. Jared. She sighed smiling.

"Do you two have any questions for me?"

"I'd like to know more about the time line you're getting together. Have you come across anything else?"

I could tell from her face she had but didn't want to share.

"Yes, but before I share, I'd like for both of you not to lose it."

"Promise."

We waited on Jasper. "Sure."

"From what I've gathered in the last day, Troy started to become sexually aggressive with Bella after he found out about Rosalie being pregnant. When did she tell you?"

"I don't remember." He shrugged looking confused. "The first two months, maybe, I don't know. It was early still, she wasn't showing yet. I think I was in the hospital after a crash."

"I figured as much. It had something to do with the fact that you refused to stop racing, as to why she was so upset."

"Guess so."

"Troy became more controlling towards Bella when Rosalie couldn't control you. They played off of one another. We know that already. But it also explains why one would get more aggressive or controlling when the other wasn't."

"You mean he did what he did because of me?"

I didn't like where this was going instantly. Jasper sat forward watching closely. He was starting to blame himself for what happened.

"I'm not saying that, Jasper. I'm saying that when Rosalie couldn't get you to do what she wanted, Troy, in turn, just became more controlling with Bella. The same goes both ways. When Troy couldn't get Bella to do what he wanted, Rosalie would start after you. Before she got pregnant, she controlled a lot, didn't she?"

"Like what?"

"Where you lived?"

"Yeah."

"Who you saw?"

"Sure."

"Where you went and what you did?"

"Ok, I get the point. They were evil little fucking twins."

"That's not what I'm trying to say, Jasper. I'm trying to explain why they did what they did. I think Troy had helped Rosalie plan her doing what she did. If he'd been watching Bella for her to become fertile than they knew ahead of time. It wasn't a surprise. You never had a chance of stopping her. The moment she got pregnant those babies were doomed."

"Are you trying to tell me it's not my fault? That I shouldn't feel guilty about not seeing what she was planning on doing?"

"What I'm trying to say is that even if you noticed she still would have found a way."

Jasper shook his head as if he couldn't understand.

"Is that the same with Troy?"

I wanted to take Jasper's mind off of what she was talking about. He looked up at me before turning to her.

"More than likely. I doubt you even breaking up with him would have stopped what he did. Truth be told, surviving then makes it easier now. If you had gotten away he'd probably kill you out right now instead of scaring the hell out of you."

Her phone went off and we watched as she answered. When she hung up she smiled at us.

"Charlie said they made a report and took pictures. They're gonna look into it, but without any witnesses there isn't much they can do."

"If they go after him about this, it will just make him madder."

Jasper growled and I shook my head at him. "He can get madder all he wants. It's me he's screwing with now. I don't take it light nor will I sit quietly."

"Jasper..."

"How about you two take the next few days off from me? Bella, I heard about your brothers' birthday coming up. Let's get together after that. I'll talk to Carlisle and we'll figure out when to have you two back. I'd recommend though to keep doing your therapy."

Jasper was up and pulling me with him before I could nod.

"Cool, Doc, see you then."

I barely got a wave out before he had me in the elevator. He smirked at me and I glared at him.

"That wasn't nice, Jasper."

"That's me, baby. If the Doc says I can be off for a while, than I'm not going to argue with her. What do you want to do over the next few days?"

"Anything. My brothers' birthday is in two days though. Do you want to go with me?"

He pulled me close, kissing my forehead. "Sure. But you might not want me too if we get into a fight."

"I'm sure dad would put his two cents in if anything happens. Alice, Esme and Pops are going as well."

"Do I have to get a gift for them?"

I smiled up at him. "No. You already bought their books. I'll say they're from both of us."

"How sweet."

I pinched him making him yelp.

He rubbed the spot on his chest making a face. "Why'd you do that?"

"You're being an ass."

"I know."

I giggled because of how serious he was. He smiled kissing me softly.

"Do you want to look at some more wedding junk?"

"Junk?" I lifted an eyebrow and he shrugged.

"I'm not into the shit, but if you want too, I'll go. Whatever makes you happy, baby. I'm just going to show up."

I laughed even though I was serious. "Is that what you did with Rosalie?"

He looked thoughtful and I wasn't sure if I'd crossed a line. "I don't really remember, baby. To be honest. She had everything planned. You'd have to asked mom or Alice. You know how Alice likes to shop. I don't think she even let her help which was different. Alice refused to be in the wedding because of how she was treated. My family almost didn't come. That should have been something to get my attention. Hormones."

"So you wanted to have sex with her, that's why you married her?"

He looked affronted. "I'm a guy. What's wrong with that? Geez. Women always getting on men about that shit. Would you want to be with a guy if he didn't want to fuck you all the time?"

I opened my mouth to snip at him before I realized I agreed. I wanted Jasper all the time and I doubted that I could have stayed with him if he didn't want me just as much.

"I'll let you go on that one, because you're right."

He snickered as we made our way to the car.

"I know I am."

He ducked into the car before I could slap him upside the head. I giggled as I got in. We made it home by almost eleven.

The front of the house was cleaned off which surprised me. Jasper took my hand going in before me. The writing on the back windows were cleaned off as well a note taped in their place. I got something to drink as he went over and read it.

"Charlie had them clean off everything after they got what they needed."

"I'm glad it's gone."

He nodded tossing the ball away before stealing a drink of my pop.

"Do you want to invite Alice with us tomorrow when we start wedding shopping?"

"I don't care. I'd like to have some say in things though."

"It's your wedding, baby. Like I told Alice you get finale choice. Do you have a date in mind?"

"I'd like a few months to get things together. Troy would ruin our wedding if he found out right now."

"He won't get anywhere near our wedding unless he wants both legs taken off."

I shook my head as I threw out my pop. Jasper followed me into the bedroom.

He stood in the doorway watching as I got ready for bed. When he laughed I stopped and stared at him.

"What's so funny?"

"It's like we've been together forever. You seem at ease here."

"I feel safe."

"I hope so." He moved over to me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders pulling me into a hug. I locked my arms around his waist, looking up at him.

"You're really laid back, have you noticed?"

He frowned, shaking his head. "Not really. It must be you. You bring it out of me naturally. I haven't had a lot of people yelling at me over the last few days. I knew something was different I just wasn't sure."

I laughed kissing him on the chin. "I liked rough Jasper earlier."

He inhaled hard, drawing back. "Are you sure?"

"Didn't you hear me screaming?"

He smirked leaning down to lift me up in his arms. I crossed my legs behind his back, pulling his face down to me. Our lips locked onto one another, as we started shedding our clothes.

Jasper slid into me as he rolled onto his back, pushing me to sit up.

"I don't want to hurt you. Your hips are still healing."

He rolled his eyes, taking hold and moving me against him. It took seconds and my head flew back, moaning.

* * *

JPOV

Watching her move on me was hypnotic. I couldn't think past how her body flowed. I pulled myself up taking a nipple into my mouth. She whimpered, wrapping her arms around my neck tugging me close.

I sucked on the tip for a minute before biting down. She yelled coming without warning. Her body was in a frenzy as it worked back and forth. As soon as she came down from her high she collapsed against me. I smiled rolling her over onto her back.

When I looked down she was out cold, limp as a noodle. It was all I had wanted as I pulled away. I moved her higher up on the bed as I went into the bathroom to get a wet towel.

"Jasper?" I was surprised that she came too so fast moving back into the room with the towel. She frowned looking at me. "Did I just pass out?"

I grinned unable to help it. "Yup."

She looked around before looking down. When she licked her lips I nearly came right there.

"Didn't you finish?"

"Watching you was enough for me."

She hopped up jumping on me. I dropped the towel on the floor as I caught her. She let out a giggle making me smile.

When she went quiet I paused. Her lips started at the base of my neck, moving up my throat to my jaw.

"It's not enough for me. I want to feel you inside me." One kiss to the lips. "Now."

I was more than hard dumping her onto the bed. When I saw the smile on her face, I wanted nothing more than to erase it. She moved back on the bed as I crawled on. When I grabbed hold of her ankles she looked shocked.

Bella yelped as I whipped her over onto her stomach.

"Up on your knees, Bella." She wiggled her ass teasing me. I smirked slapping her hard. When she cried out I lost it. "Now!"

She whimpered as she did as told. I didn't give her a warning as I slammed into her. Her scream sent chills down my spine, causing me to groan. Bella tried to push herself off her hands, getting angry when I laughed; moving over her. I held her hands down with mine next to her head, locking my feet over her ankles. She couldn't move no matter how hard she fought.

And I loved it. The more she fought, the harder I pounded into her. Every squeal and moan that came out of her made me growl and move faster. I bit down on her shoulder licking as I went. Her taste and smell was everywhere and it was the only thing I wanted to be around.

She kept tugging at her hands making me snicker. When I heard her whine bucking back into me, I nearly came. Dominating her was almost enough to make me let go.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I need to touch it." Her head whipped to the side, burying her face into the blankets.

"Touch what?" I stopped mid stroke angry she refused to answer me. "I want an answer now, damn it!"

"My clit, it aches! I want to touch it!"

I laughed, slamming back into her. It was hard enough to knock her onto her chest. She fought to get back up on her knees. I shook my head smiling as I let my weight down, shoving her into the bed hard. Each pass down forced her to rub against the blanket.

"No one touches that pussy but me understand? I say when you can come!" She withered under me cooing and whining.

Taking both hands into one, I moved my knees farther apart on either side of her hips; before leaning back and taking a handful of her hair.

When I yanked she screamed and my toes started to curl.

"You didn't answer me, baby, you don't want me angry, do you?" Another yank and she was sobbing, begging to come.

"No! Please, Jasper! Oh...oh...oh! Yes! Yes! Right there, harder! Harder!" Each word came out with a thrust. I felt my belly start to tingle and my balls heat up right as I exploded. I shouted, trying to get as far inside of her as I could.

Bella let out an ear piercing scream as she came, nearly bucking me off of her. "I love you! Jasper!"

I collapsed on top of her with a smile, my whole body worn out and covered with sweat. Bella went limp again, her head lolled to one side. I kissed her neck resting my head against her shoulders.

"I love you too, baby."

She sighed, and I fell asleep, so fucking happy for once in my life that I knew it wouldn't last.

* * *

**Time for a shower that's all i can say! **

**I have a question for everyone, and i'll be adding it with each chapter for the next few: What questions do you want answered? **

**I'll make a point to add them to the therapy sessions and talks between Bella and Jasper as we go along.**

**I'm really trying to get an update for the other stories, i have NOT forgotten about them, they just ain't talking. And like last time when i couldn't get this Jasper to talk, i promise when they do, i will get all that i can out of them! **

**Leave some love, peeps! See u next time, lol!  
**


	22. It's My Wedding!

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

**Thank u to Karen for checking this! Thank u to Bree for letting me throw my ideas at her! Check her story out please, Made of Gold, i get the wonderful privilege of reading it before hand!**

**We get to see a cuddly Jasper/Bella in this chappie! Not to mention some fighting between the family, and someone makes another visit...lol  
**

* * *

JPOV

The smell of eggs and bacon woke me up. I rolled over, sniffing the air. One eye opened as I looked around the bed. Bella was nowhere to be found. With a sigh I got up and pulled on my jeans making my way out to the living room. Bella was singing to herself as she cooked.

I smiled shaking my head as I took a seat at the counter. She had my shirt on and it barely came down to her ass. Every time she bent over I saw the glory land. I bit back a groan shifting my shit in my jeans.

She turned around and yelped when she saw me. I just grinned at her before being an ass and waving. She gave me a dirty look sticking her tongue out.

I laughed before I knew what happen. It was easier the more I was around Bella. Nothing seemed bad in the world when I was around her. It was an odd feeling, her effect on me. As great as it was, I was afraid of it being taken away from me.

I wasn't sure if I could survive it.

"Morning, Jasper."

I got up and went over to her, sliding my arms around her resting my hands on her stomach. Kissing her head I laid my chin on her shoulder watching as she flipped the bacon.

"Morning, baby. What are you doing up?"

"I wanted to surprise you. I was almost done too."

I smiled. "It smells great. That's why I woke up. I'm not used to having someone cook breakfast for me. It's a treat."

"I'm glad. I wanted our first day to start out right, who knows how it was end."

"Don't worry about it."

She hummed nodding. I gave her a kiss before getting out the plates and setting them on the counter.

"Orange juice or milk, baby?"

"Both."

I raised an eyebrow watching her. She just smiled and shrugged.

"I like both."

"Sure." I got out both and poured one of each for both of us. If she liked both, I'd drink both.

As soon as things were plated we sat down and ate. I finished my bacon off stealing a piece of her. She slapped me on the head with her napkin giggling. I growled nuzzling her neck. One bit on her collarbone and she was rolling, pushing on my chest.

"What can I say, I'm a bacon boy."

A shake of her head and we finished breakfast. We helped each other clean up, before heading into the bedroom.

"Let's take a shower together." I pulled on her hand leading her inside the bathroom. She gave me a look, hands on her hips as I turned the water on.

"No funny business, mister. I already called Alice and Esme. They are both coming out with us today. We can't be late."

I couldn't help but glare at her, even playfully. With a smirk she dropped my shirt and got in. I watched the water run down her body and had to close my eyes so I wouldn't be so obvious. Once my pants were off, I got in and tried to focus on washing off. Bella kept hogging the spray, and before long we were ducking around each other to get it.

I was taller so I managed to get more of the water. When she pinched me again I yelled and smacked her on the ass. She let out a giggle, hands going to the spot.

"If you don't stop, baby, you'll pay and we will be late."

I earned a face from her as we finished up. Even if she was good the whole day I planned on making her pay later tonight. I was addicted to her body and I didn't plan on giving it up.

"What should I wear?" She stood in the closet, where I could see some of her clothes hanging with mine in only a towel. I had to hold my towel down in front of me, to cover what I was feeling.

"Something nice."

She nodded, pulling out a skirt and tank. After she had her stuff and was out of the closet it was my turn. Even starting after her I was done first. Jeans and fucking shirt with boots. Why did women take so long?

But I had to say I enjoyed watching her dress.

"I have to do my hair, go watch some TV." I was looking good as I made it out to the other room. "Jasper!"

I froze backing up and going back into the bedroom. "What, baby?"

She leveled a glare on me. "You're supposed to do your therapy."

"I am?" Play stupid, Jasper. Maybe she'll take pity on you.

A finger pointed at me. "Yes, mister. If you don't do it, then we don't leave."

I growled, shuffling back into the living room. I went over to my desk where everything was laid out and spent the time she did her hair going through all the exercises.

My arm was on fire by the time she came out, my face was covered in sweat and I was more than irritable. She paused mid step as she came over too.

"If you don't feel like going out, we can stay in. I didn't think about that part, Jasper. I'm sorry. I have your pain pills if you want one. Your other pills are in the desk draw."

I counted to ten because I really didn't want to ruin our day together. The first one we had to ourselves as much as possible. No Doc. No talking. Just us.

"I'll take one. I'm fine, just need to take it easy on this arm."

She nodded, getting her purse and pulling out a bottle. I got something to drink as she handed me the pills from the desk draw as well. I tossed the can out rinsing my face off in the kitchen sink.

Mere minutes later I felt a lot better, grateful for the relief.

Bella was filling out her papers at the desk, typing in her report before sending it on the computer. As soon as she was done we were out the door and in the car.

"Where are they meeting us?"

"At the cake shop in town. It's where Esme gets her cakes."

"What's the name of the place?"

"Sweet Treats. She said it was down from the place we ate at last night."

"Cool."

She took my hand as I started out. Her fingers ran up and down my forearm, drawing circles. As bad as my arm hurt, her touch made it feel better. It eased the ache.

"Jasper, can we talk about Troy when we get back?"

I stilled not sure of where she was going with this. I was open to hear everything about him she wanted to tell me.

"Like what?"

"Just stuff."

Her vague reply told me we would probably end up in a fight later on, which I didn't want to happen.

"How about we wait til after the birthday party? After we get more of the wedding laid out?"

She went silent and I looked over at her. A smile appeared and she nodded. I sighed, relieved to the high heavens.

It wasn't hard to find the place. Mom and Alice's cars were parked out front. Mom had a bright red Lexus and Alice had a yellow Lamborghini.

Bella started giggling as I parked, pointing at them. "It's like a flag waving at us."

I smiled shaking my head as we got out. Before we could even get to the door, Alice was running out of the store screaming. She took a running leap at me, knocking me back into the car. Mom stood at the door shaking her head at us. Bella was outright laughing her ass off.

"I'm so happy, bubba! You're getting married! You're getting married!"

I huffed dumping her on the ground. Which didn't stop her as she hopped up like a rabbit.

"We told you this yesterday, why the sudden craziness?"

"It's more real today. Bella said she wanted to pick out a cake and look at places to have it. When's the date?"

I looked at Bella waiting for her answer. She looked confused shrugging.

"We're not sure yet. We talked to Dr. Jared and she said we should wait to talk over everything before going ahead."

"Well, is it at least within the year?"

"Alice, we'll get married when we want too." She turned and glared at me.

"I just wanted to know the time frame when we start picking stuff out. What's the problem with that? Don't you want to get married now?"

"I don't care when we get married. It's up to Bella. But that doesn't mean you can nag her until she gives in."

"Is it at least before your birthday?"

"Birthday?" Bella looked interested and I cringed. "When is your birthday?"

"It doesn't matter, Bella."

When she crossed her arms and tapped her foot I knew I was going to get an ass chewing.

"I want to know."

"Bella..."

"It's in a few months. I wanted to plan him a party but he didn't want one. If you two get married around that time we can have a double party. One for the wedding and one for his birthday!"

I sighed shaking my head. "I don't want the attention, OK? I don't like it. I have problems with groups of people. Doesn't anyone understand that?"

Bella opened her mouth pausing. "Then we shouldn't get married, Jasper."

"What?" The hair on my neck stood up as goosebumps covered my skin. She had to be kidding. There was no way she was backing out of it. Not after everything.

"We'll end up fighting over things, Jasper. Dr. Jared was right we have too much to move through."

My head start pounding, she really couldn't think we were backing out now. Fuck no. She had the ring, we had the dinner, that's how things went.

"I don't give a shit what might happen, but we're getting married. That much I know. You're not backing out after everything. You can't."

She glared at me, going quiet. Mom took the opportunity to drag Alice back into the store. Once we were alone Bella moved closer to me. I sat on the hood of the car, waiting.

"You don't want the attention, fine. But I wanted a big wedding, Jasper. That was my dream as a kid. It's stupid, but it's whatever girl wants growing up. After Troy I didn't think I'd get that. When you asked me, I got really happy thinking about having that kind of wedding. But I don't want to make you uncomfortable at your own wedding."

"I'll live with it, OK? If you want a big fucking wedding, we'll have a big wedding!" I wasn't sure when we had started yelling at each other, but I knew I was panting and Bella looked winded.

The look on her face had me ready to run after her. I dug my fingers into my legs waiting to see what she'd do. I was stunned when she started crying, throwing herself at me.

I held her tight, not sure of what she wanted from me. Her feet were barely on the ground when I looked down, so I pulled her up until she was on my lap, knees on either side of me.

"Don't cry, baby. Everything is fine."

"No, it's not." She shook her head. "I didn't mean to pick a fight with you. I'm just a little overwhelmed, and so happy!" Her voice broke and I was just as confused.

"You're happy and its making you cry?"

"Yes!" I gave up and just hugged her. Mom and Alice were in the door watching us. They looked as confused as I felt. After a moment Bella pulled back, wiping her eyes. She glanced behind her and saw them standing there. "I'm sorry, guys. I didn't mean to lose it. I'd like to keep shopping if you want too."

"Sure, Bella. Are you OK?"

"Yeah. I kinda had a bad moment, Alice. I'm better."

I helped her down, getting down with her. She took my hand and we went in behind them. As soon as we sat down at a table, the cake owner Leigh came over. She was all smiles, hugging mom, before Alice and Bella. I shook her hand as she sat down with us.

"I hear someone is getting married, congratulations."

"Thank you." Bella smiled at her, I just nodded. I wasn't into all the cheery shit.

"What kind of cake are you wanting?"

"I don't know..." She looked at me, pleading for help. I shrugged smiling.

"Whatever Bella wants. I'll eat anything."

"Bella, what kind of candy do you like?"

"Peanut butter cups."

A picture of Bella covered in peanut butter and chocolate came to mind and I nearly came in my pants. I swallowed trying to clear my head.

"How about a cake with that in the middle?"

"Yummy. Can we do peanut butter fudge on the outside?" The smile on her face at the thought of having a cake like that was worth all the money in china.

Mom smiled wide, taking Bella's hand as they started looking through her cake album. When Alice frowned, I knew we were in for round number one. I took Bella's other hand under the table and smiled at her. She paused as if sensing something wrong.

"Bella, are you sure you want a candy cake?"

I turned a glare on my sister, wanting to duct tape her mouth shut.

"If she can do it, I'd love it."

"It would ruin everyone's appetite at the party."

Bella looked like she was about to give in, and go with what Alice had to say.

"Alice, it's Bella's wedding, stop picking on her. It was nice enough of her to invite us to shop with her. They could have done everything without us. Remember that."

"I'm just saying, wedding cakes are normally white with flowers."

"Alice." My warning was heard by everyone at the table but her. She gave me a look that said she was going to keep fighting no matter how much it upset Bella. Think again sister. "I told you yesterday about trying to push Bella into something. If you can't shut your damn mouth and be happy today, then you need to leave."

"You don't need to be so mean to me, bubba. I've stuck by you through everything. I just wanted to make sure it was a nice wedding."

"Alice, it's OK, we'll..."

"No!" I cut Bella off, slamming my hands down on the table. They jumped, going quiet. "I'm not being mean to you, Alice. But this is my wedding and Bella's wedding. We decide what we want and that's final. If Bella wants a candy cake, then she's going to have a fucking candy cake!"

Leigh had left us alone by the time I was finished yelling. Mom looked like she was about to die, Bella had her hands over her face while Alice sat dumbfounded.

"Alice, we're leaving." Mom stood up, grabbing hold of her arm. "You've managed to ruin your brother's day, not to mention Bella's time picking her wedding."

"I didn't mean too. I'm sorry. I just wanted to help." Her plea got to Bella. I just wanted her to leave us alone.

"Can't we just pick a cake out?"

I was surprised at Bella's question. I watched and waited to see what would happen. Mom sat back down while Alice stood staring at her.

"I didn't mean to keep picking at you, Bella. I just want everything to be perfect for your wedding."

"I know." Bella smiled. "I just like odd things, that's me. I'd like a wild wedding. I don't want the normal things. I want everything to be out there. Original. Different from what's happened before."

I smiled at her words. That was definitely Bella. But with Alice, she had to open her mouth once more, ruining the moment again.

"Yeah. I remember Jasper's first wedding. Everything was so over done with bling, and flowers. White here and white there. The cake was huge, like 9 tiers. It was so normal."

Before anyone could say anything, Bella was up and in the restroom. I leveled a look so hateful on Alice I was surprised her hair didn't catch fire. Mom boxed her square on the head causing Alice to yelp.

"That's it, Alice! You're going home, no more! That was just mean! She's had enough thrown her way about Rosalie!" Mom stood up pointing towards the door. I crossed my arms, refusing to acknowledge her. She made a face, tears in her eyes as she left the store.

I looked at mom waiting to see what she had to say. "The rest of the day, we're going to do what Bella wants. Come hell or high water she will have the wedding she wants. If that includes inviting half the mother fucking town, then you're just going to have to deal with it, Jasper Cullen! Do you understand?"

My mouth hit the floor as she yelled at me. I nodded completely stupid watching her go after Bella.

Well hell.

* * *

BPOV

Once I stopped laughing, the tears started. I threw some cool water on my face, hoping to stop it from getting red. The situation was so absurd it was too much.

I knew Alice was trying to help, we'd been friends long enough to know that. But she just had a bad way of going about it. I was glad though, that Jasper and Esme had stood up to her. I had wanted their help picking out things, but now I just wanted to do everything by myself. With Jasper.

I wanted the wedding to be my way. I didn't like the normal mam-by pamby things. I wanted everything to be an extreme. A rich beautiful cake that was enough to cause a sugar coma. Bright colorful flowers of all kinds everywhere. A cheerful dress that I could have fun in.

Everything. I wanted everything to be me.

When I heard the knock on the door, I wanted to take my shoe off and throw it.

"Bella? Are you alright, dear?" When I heard Esme's voice, I smiled, opening it.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry about storming off like that. I just couldn't handle hearing about Rosalie. I don't want my wedding to be anything like theirs."

She pulled me into a hug, nodding. "I know, sweetheart. Jasper is the same way. He doesn't want it to be like that either. You can have whatever you want. It's your wedding."

I smiled, hugging her tight.

"Alice is gone." I jumped when I heard Jasper. He came out of nowhere, watching us. I gave him a smile too, going over to hold on to him.

He gave me a kiss, hugging me tight. Esme followed us back out, where Leigh had everything setting up on the table to pick from.

This time I didn't worry about what I picked. I just tried the cakes; picked the ones I liked and had Jasper give me his choice. When we had nailed down the cake type, we turned to the design.

"Did you have anything in mind, Bella?"

"I'd like a waterfall of flowers on the cake. Bright wild flowers, different sizes and colors and types."

"How big?" She made notes as we talked filling out the form.

Jasper spoke up. "15 tiers. I want it to be so damn tall it has to be damn near on the floor to cut it."

Leigh gulped, making notes. I stared wide eyed at him. He shrugged and kissed me. "I want it to be something no one forgets."

"I won't."

"Good, that's all I want, baby." He earned a kiss for that. We finished answering the questions for Leigh and had her make note that we'd call her ahead of time of the wedding.

Jasper paid for it before we left and the total nearly made me gag.

"Did you just pay 50,000 for that cake?"

He wagged his eye brows at me, grinning as we got into the car. Esme got into hers following us to the flower shop.

"Yes, I did. What's the big deal? Money is no object for our wedding."

"In that case, I want to have the wedding after your birthday."

I could tell by the way he was clutching the steering wheel, he was fighting with himself. "If it would make you happy."

"I want you to be happy too, Jasper. I'd really like to have a party for you. You deserve to be celebrated."

He went quiet, thoughtful. "Fine. I need to work on being happy in front of people. I'll do it, just to see if I can."

"Thank you, Jasper."

"I'm trying."

I kissed him on the jaw, and he smiled at me. We parked and got out, following Esme inside the flower store. It smelled like fresh rain inside and I wanted to stay in there.

"How can I help you today? My name is Aaron."

He came over and shook our hands.

"My son and his fiancée need to plan their wedding. We're looking for the flowers."

At once we were whisked around the store, picking out what we liked. He filled out his order form, making pictures of what we wanted. It took over an hour and a half, and we spent nearly a hundred thousand alone. Jasper tried to hide the bill from me, but I saw the number on the register.

Esme pulled me outside when I turned red. She laughed at me.

"One thing is for sure, Bella, as much as Rosalie spent on her wedding; Jasper is spending five times the amount on yours."

The thought cheered me up, even if it was about her. Jasper came out with a huge smile, looking at me.

"Happy, baby?"

"At what we got, yes, not at what you paid."

"You only get married to the right person once."

I laughed at his description kissing him. He squeezed me to him, kissing my head. "I'm hungry."

"Me too." We looked at Jasper who nodded.

"How about Italian?" Esme's offer was spot on. Our next stop was Olive Garden. They gave us a booth in the back, where the room was nearly empty.

I felt like being cuddly with Jasper, sitting in his lap. He smiled wrapping his arms around me as I did him. Esme was bursting with pride.

"You two are just too cute for words!"

I giggled, hiding my face in his neck. Once we ordered I got up to go to the bathroom.

I went into one of the stales and did my business. Just as I stood up someone came into the restroom. But it wasn't a girl, as I heard the boots on the floor.

I held my breath, waiting to see what would happen. Whoever it was stopped in front of my door, kneeling down. I could see their shadow on the floor, and moved back. A hand shot under and grabbed my leg, making me scream.

When they laughed, I froze.

It was Troy.

* * *

**Rut Ro! Things are starting to brew around here... **

**Listing all the questions everyone wants to know, if you have one, please don't hesitate to send me a line! What do you want to know about?**

**We see some whip ass in the next chapter, and planning on some lemons after that... but there's a fight coming up... watch out!  
**


	23. Time To Play

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

**Thank u to my girls, Karen and Bree, they rock! I posted this early just because of all the great response to the last chapter! Lemons and fights on the way! **

**New A/N posting coming soon! **

**Please check out the next poll on my profile, it's about this story, and helps me know if i should go big or make two stories! **

**Leave some love, thanks!**

**

* * *

**JPOV

I knew something was wrong as soon as I Bella left my sight. Mom rambled on about a few places that we could have the wedding at that would also be nice to have my party at.

When Bella didn't come back after five minutes I stood up.

"Mom, get the manager."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Just get the manager."

She frowned at me, doing as I said. I headed towards the bathroom and heard a whimper. My blood ran cold as I went up to the bathroom. I tried the handle but it wouldn't budge.

I smirked, as I threw my good shoulder against it. If that asshole really thought a door would stop me from getting to my girl, he _was _fucking crazy.

I felt the blood rush to my head when I saw them. He had Bella bent over the sink, struggling to control her with one hand over her mouth. He was so bent on getting her that he didn't even hear me. Bella stopped struggling as soon as she saw me in the mirror, her eyes widen and her body sagged.

Troy paused in his efforts, loosening his hold. As soon as she turned around, she landed a kick in his shin. He yelled releasing her. I caught Bella as she came at me, holding her to me with one arm, her arms locked around my neck. My body was shaking with the rage I saw, and my vision had turned red.

When he straightens up, he froze when he saw me.

"So you're the new boyfriend. How nice." His taunts were useless; I could see the shivers in his hands. "How do you like that whore you got there? She was pure when I had her, now she's with you and she giving it out like party favors."

I lost it, shoving Bella out the door and going after him. His face paled when he realized he had gone too far. Taking fists of his shirt I lifted him up and slammed him against the wall. His hands and feet failing around.

"Jasper, stop! Please!" I heard Bella yelling at me but I couldn't stop. It wasn't possible.

Troy was trying to hit me as I threw him to the floor, dropping down on him. I took hold of his throat, using my free hand to pound his face in.

"I'll kill you!" Every word came out with a hit. "You come near her again, and I'll kill you! Leave her alone!"

No matter how much he fought with me, I kept going. I felt Bella pulling on my shirt and arm, trying to get me to stop, her cries ringing in my ears.

I wasn't sure how long I stayed at it. It took two police officers, the manager, three waiters and Charlie to pull me off of him. His face was covered in blood, and I knew he had some broken bones. But I didn't care. He was still alive. I wanted him dead.

They dragged me out of the restaurant, mom and Bella following close behind, both sobbing and clutching at each other. When we got into the back of ambulance, they attacked me. Arms going around me, pulling me to both of them. I held them tight, trying to calm myself down and make sure they were OK.

Mom moved away after a second, letting Bella have room. I checked her over to make sure she didn't have any injuries. When she smiled at me, I pulled her into my lap.

"You saved me."

"I told you, baby, I'd always be there."

"How?"

"I just knew."

She started crying which stopped her words. The ride to the hospital was quiet; mom was on the phone calling everyone. That was the last thing we needed. When I gave her a look she called them back and told them not to come.

After she yelled at Alice and Bella's brothers, they seemed to get the idea. When we got to the ER entrance, they opened the doors. Mom got out first, and I scooped Bella up and carried her inside. We were separated, taken to different rooms. Mom went to one and we went to another.

Bella refused to let go of me, so I sat on the table with her in my arms. I was shocked to see dad come in, with our clip board.

"I just can't get rid of you two." He shook his head, reading over the notes. When he looked up he looked stricken. "Oh, God. What happened?"

"Troy cornered Bella in the bathroom where we were eating. I don't know how he got there, or how he found us, but I do know I broke some of his face."

Dad noticed the blood on my hands and clothes, smiling wide. He did the normal run down, checking us both over. When it came to my hand, everything stopped. He checked it over; taking extra time to make sure nothing was torn.

"Everything looks fine, Jasper. I'll write my report up, talk with the treating doctor for Troy and get with Charlie to see what he wants to do."

He left closing the curtain behind him. Bella was in my lap instantly.

"Are you hungry, baby?"

"Not anymore." She shook her head against my chest.

"We need to eat. We both used up a lot of energy. It's not good for us to go without something."

She gave in when the nurse came to check on us. She brought us back two trays of food. I helped Bella eat hers, hand feeding her. Her hands were shaking so bad she couldn't even hold the juice box.

As soon as we were done, I pulled her back into my lap, wrapping both arms around her.

"Promise me something, Jasper."

"What?" I didn't know what she wanted, but I didn't want to upset her anymore.

"That you won't do that again."

"Do what?"

"Fight. Please. I don't care if it's with Troy. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing will happen to me. That boys fucked with the wrong man. I'm surprised Rosalie never told him how good I was in a scraping match."

She laughed gently and it warmed my heart. "She probably did, but I doubt he thought you'd actually get to me in time."

"He don't know me that well."

"He locked the door." She sounded petrified at the memory. "He wasn't going to let me out."

"Troy was stupid to think a door was gonna stop me from getting to my girl."

"I was so happy when I saw you." I kissed her head, rocking us both back and forth.

"Not as much as I was to see you."

"Please promise me, Jasper." She wasn't letting it go.

"I promise to try, Bella."

"Thank you." She leaned up and kissed me before laying her head back against my chest. Minutes passed and mom came through the curtain. She hugged us both before taking one of the empty seats by the wall.

When we heard a group of people talking, we all stopped, listening.

Charlie came in, along with dad, and they closed the curtain behind them.

"Bella, are you doing better, baby girl?" She looked up at Charlie trying to smile. But the tears started again. He came over, trying to hug her. It wasn't easy since she wouldn't let me go. We wound up in a three way hug. He stood back by dad when it was over.

"What's gonna happen now?" I had to know whether or not Troy would end up in jail over this.

Charlie looked a little happy, but worried just the same. "We're putting together all the reports. I'm hoping this gets him thrown back into jail, but we don't know yet."

"You broke his nose, and cracked his eye socket. Busted out five teeth and put a hole in his cheek." I was feeling pretty smug at dad's layout.

"I wanted him dead. That's the best I could do." They looked shocked but didn't comment.

"Will this at least get him in jail until he goes to court?" We looked from mom to Charlie hoping for something good.

He nodded and we all sighed relieved. "Yes. He'll be in the hospital under watch for the next week, then he'll be moved to the county jail until his appearance before the judge. I don't know what they'll do. With Jasper beating him as bad as he did, they might not look so harshly on what he did to Bella."

"What?" I exploded, almost coming off the table. Bella had her arms around my neck, one leg around my hips. She was trying to hold me down, dad coming over to push me back. "He was trying to get her, and they won't do anything?"

"I'm not saying that. But he's saying he was just talking to her. He's putting on a good front, Jasper. That's the way his brain works. He's highly intelligent and he knows the system. We found his records from jail. He spent his time in their learning about law enforcement. He's setting us up."

"For what?" Bella's question came out of the blue. We all focused on her waiting for his reply.

"To get you." His words were barely audible. But they had the force behind them none the less. Bella nearly lost it, sobbing and fighting. I took the hits to the chest, and a few blows to my face, trying to hold her still. Charlie stepped in to help as dad went for something to calm her down.

"Jasper, get away from her, she'll keep hitting you." I gave Charlie a look, refusing to give up on Bella when she needed me.

Dad was back with a needle full of stuff, putting it into her arm. She went limp almost instantly, falling into my arms. I cuddled her close, burying my face in her neck. She was out like a light, her head rolling back against my arm.

After that we were hurried through the hospital. I kept Bella in my arms, letting her sleep it off. They took pictures, statements and filled out more reports. By the time we were let out of there, it was almost nine at night. Time for dad to get off from work even.

Charlie had to go to the station to put things in to action. Mom and dad drove us back to the house. It was like deja vu. Everyone was there again. When dad parked he looked back at me.

"Right now, we need to be together. It's more safe and there's security in it, Jasper. Just until her brother's birthday, OK?"

I gave up the fight, knowing that it was better for Bella. I carried her inside and into our bedroom, getting her into bed. Once she was covered I went out to see what was going on. Alice was in the kitchen finishing up some food. Em and Eddie were playing video games on the main TV. Mom and dad were setting the table. Everyone was at ease, but you could feel the protection in numbers.

"I'm sorry, bubba. I really am." Alice came over and hugged me. I gave her a squeeze kissing the top of her head.

"I know, Alice. I know. Today was shitty."

She nodded and finished putting the food on the plates. Everyone gathered around the table, taking a moment to think. Just as we picked up our forks, Bella let out a scream.

"Jasper!"

Everyone jumped up waiting, as I ran into the bedroom.

"I'm right here, baby, right here." She was kicking her hands and legs, crying. I went over and pulled her to me again.

"I woke up and you weren't there!"

"I know, baby. We were out in the other room. I was letting you sleep, you need it."

I kissed her head, as she held onto me. Once she was calm, I took her out to the living room. Everyone watched her but didn't come any closer. Mom got a plate for her, adding it next to mine. We sat down and ate in silence. The day had been too much to begin with; talking anymore would be the bomb for everyone.

"Thank you for coming over and staying with us." Everyone smiled at Bella as we cleaned up.

I was grateful for once to have extra rooms in my place. After the stuff was cleaned and we locked up, we headed off to our rooms. I ran a bath for Bella and me to share.

When I turned around she was watching in the doorway. A broken expression on her face. It hurt more than I could imagine.

"I don't want him to get me, Jasper."

I shook my head going over to her. We held each other tight, as I tried to comfort her. We were both exhausted and needed something to relax us. As soon as the bath was done, I undressed both of us, helping her into the tub. I slid in behind her, pulling her back to me.

The water did the trick, both of us relaxing and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**How was it? A little kick ass for Troy, but nothing compared to how things will end! **

**What do you want to know about in this story? Throw them at me! **

**Starting next chappie, lemon already in the beginning, lol!**

** I have not forgotten the rest of my stories, please stick with me! **

**LOL Thank u guys!  
**


	24. Camping?

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! **

**Thank u to Karen and Bree! They are great!**

**Some lemonade to start ur day out! This is for all the JPOV requests!  
**

**

* * *

**JPOV

"Jasper? Bella?"

We both woke up at the same time. Bella jerked up, sputtering.

"We fell asleep!"

I laughed at her face, "We needed it, baby. Calm down."

When she glared at me, I just pulled her close kissing her. Within seconds she had both arms wrapped around my neck, sitting up in my lap. I flicked the stopper to let the cold water out, before turning on some hot water.

"Jasper! Bella!" Alice screeched this time around, making us both lift our heads.

"We'll be in out a minute, Alice!" I was shocked at Bella's outburst, smiling at her. She turned back to me, shrugging.

I opened my mouth to say something when she attacked me. With a giggle she moved around my lap, sliding down on me. I groaned, tipping my head back. Bella giggled again and I felt it where it mattered, hissing.

"You really like taking control, don't ya baby?"

She batted her eyes as she moved on me, leaning back. She braced her hands on my legs, moving harder. Back and forth, up and down. Back and forth. Back and forth.

It was spell binding, the pleasure racing through my body. I closed my eyes taking hold of her hips.

"I don't like to wait for what I want. And I want you."

I smiled breathing harder. When her muscles clamped down on me, I nearly jumped out of the tub. I shot up against her, taking a nipple into my mouth. Bella wrapped an arm around my neck, holding me against her breast. I suckled it as she started meowing.

Moving to the other side, I sucked the nipple until it was a pebble. I slid an arm around her back holding her to me, as my other hand gripped her ass, moving her in sync with my thrusts.

When she starting crying out, I grabbed the back of her head, bringing her mouth to mine. "You can't make noise, baby, our families are outside the door waiting for us."

She sobbed and whimpered, biting her lip before smashing her mouth into mine. I held her hard against me, trying to keep her quiet. When she started to shake hard and dig her nails into my shoulder blades I knew she was there. Reaching up I cupped my hand over her mouth as she screamed, body pitching back and forth.

Her moves were so forceful; she ripped an orgasm right out of me. I bucked up into her, raising her out of the water, biting down on my tongue. Our bodies slammed into one another ringing everything out of us. When it was over we collapsed back into the water, sending it everywhere.

Bella started gasping for air. "Jasper? Jasper?"

"Yeah baby?" I sucked in some air myself, gulping.

"We really need to stop attacking each other."

I couldn't help but laugh. It started as a chuckle and became full blown laughter. She leaned back giggling at me. I never thought I'd be the laughing kind. But I was turning out to be the typical whipped ass boyfriend.

And I loved it.

I loved making her happy. When she was happy, I was happy. It was a heady feeling all the way around. I watched her face, the way her cheeks tinted pink, her lips had become swollen and her eyes were full of love.

Without warning I pulled her down and kissed her hard, putting all my feelings into it. She sighed, wrapping me up in her arms.

"I love you so much, Jasper."

I smiled, kissing her again. "I love you too, baby. More than I thought I could love anyone."

We were happy to hold one another, until I heard Alice banging on the door again. At that point, I wished I had large ass mouse traps around the house; they were the perfect size for short ass.

"If you don't leave us alone, Alice, so help me, I'll burn all your clothes!" My threat worked as I heard her high heels running away. We started giggling again, as we got out. Bella let the water out as I grabbed two towels, taking one for myself and handing the other to her.

"What do you feel like doing today, baby?"

"More wedding if you want too, I'm not sure what everyone is doing today. But if they could get along, I'd like for them all to come. Maybe we could pick out a place and maybe clothes?"

She looked so damn hopeful, and to be honest, I would have done everything in my power to make sure she got what she wanted. I wouldn't let anyone ruin it.

Troy was one thing, I hated the asshole, but you could expect his stupid antics. My family and hers' were something else. I wasn't going to let Alice or Emmett start anything to upset her. She didn't deserve that. I wouldn't stand for it.

I could be a son of a bitch like the rest. I just held back for Bella. I didn't want her to think of me any worse than she already did.

We got dressed still talking.

"What date did you want to get married, baby?"

When she went quiet I stopped pulling on my shirt and looked at her. Her face was red, and I knew she was worried about answering me.

"Um... I'd like to do it around your birthday."

Counting to ten, I had to ask. "How close?"

"Like the week after? Alice never said when your birthday was. Would you tell me?"

As stupid as it sounded, I had to ask the next question. "What's today's date?"

She looked at me funny, but I was waiting on that. "July 14th."

"It's in about eight months. March 15."

"Can we do it the following week? March 22nd?"

I smiled at her, buttoning my shirt. "If that's what you want. I'll do it."

She started jumping up and down, hopping over to me. I laughed and hugged her.

"That should be plenty of time to work through everything."

"Yeah. Gives us almost a year."

"We can start telling people when to get stuff ready."

"Sure baby."

"Where's the rest of my rings, Jasper?"

I went over to the dresser and pulled out the bag, handing it to her. I watched as she opened the last three boxes, and slid them on to different fingers. On most women it would have been over kill, but on Bella, it just made her more delicate.

She held them up to show off, "I just want everyone to know how well you take care of me."

I shook my head smiling at her. She was bad. We made our way out to the living room. Everyone was setting the table for breakfast. We joined in helping get things done. After we ate, Bella helped me do my exercises, while mom and Alice made wedding lists and Bella's brothers played games. Dad and Charlie were on the phone talking to people.

It was an ordinary start and it was great.

As long as it stayed that way I was fine.

When everyone was done with their stuff and Bella had sent my paperwork on the computer we gathered around to talk.

Everyone was quiet, waiting to see who would go first. I put my fear of talking to a group of people away and stood up, taking center stage.

"If everyone has the day off, I'd like to invite you out shopping with us. We've picked our wedding day and would like to get things in order so we can focus on working out our problems."

Everyone nodded, Charlie and dad were first to talk. "They've given me time off from the station to be with Bella, after what happened."

"I took vacation from the hospital for the next few weeks. We've been through enough."

I nodded and looked at the boys. I had something to say to Emmett.

"I don't want to fight with anyone. I just want to be happy with Bella. I'd like to make this wedding everything she ever wanted. If anyone has a problem, let me know now."

He looked like he would keep his mouth shut, then shook his head. "I want to make sure you won't hurt my sister. I've seen you when you motor crossed. I've seen some of your fights. You've got a bad temper and I don't want Bella ending up with another Troy."

I counted to twenty, willing myself to stay calm. Bella was watching me, pleading. I smiled her way, turning my attention back to Emmett.

"I completely understand. I do. I've told Bella we weren't a good match with my anger issues, but she informed me that she didn't care. If she's willing to fight for me, then I'm willing to fight for her. I would never raise a hand to her like he did."

"I believe you after what dad said you did to Troy. I hope you left some for us, though." Emmett stood up and came over to me, offering his hand. I took it without hesitating. I was shocked when he pulled me in for a hug. I felt like part of their family when he did that. Edward was next, shaking my hand and hugging me. He nodded at me, and I smiled.

They were letting me into their twosome. I was part of their gang. One of the boys. It was another odd feeling. I wasn't used to having other men to talk to other than my dad.

"When things get a little more normal around here, we'll have to go out on the town together. Get to know one another."

"I could do that." I was working towards everything I had talked to the Doc about. She would have been proud. "Another thing I'd like to address before we head out. This is Bella's wedding. What she wants is what she gets. I don't care if it means us dressing up like dolls and doing the hula. If that's what she wants, then we'll do it. Does everyone understand?"

I leveled a look at Alice, who turned pink. She swallowed, standing up. She gave Bella a heartfelt look.

"I'd like to say I'm sorry to you, Bella. I said it to Jasper, but I need to say it again to you. I'm pushy and over powering sometimes, I like to get my own way. But Jasper and mom were right, it doesn't matter what I say, it's what you want. I'm happy you picked the cake you wanted. And I'll admit grudgingly that I'd really like to taste a cake like that. It sounds like a sugar rush of death."

Bella smiled, triggering the rest of us.

"When do you want to have the wedding, dear?" I looked at mom and sighed.

"The week following my birthday. It gives us plenty of time to work with the Doc and iron out some details. Get rid of Troy and set everything into motion."

"What are your plans on kids?" Dad just had to ask the question of the year.

I let Bella handle that one.

"We both would like to adopt, but after talking to Dr. Jared. I think it would be best to have things ready for a baby and Troy out of our way. I don't want him anywhere near our child."

"What do you want to have, a boy or girl?" Alice was bouncing in her seat begging for answers.

"Whatever Jasper wants." I was stunned by her answer, looking at her. She gave me a look, and I shrugged.

"I need to be honest with some stuff. I don't talk a lot about what's happen to me and no one really knows the whole deal. But with us joining families everyone deserves to know what happened." I took the seat from the desk, pulling it into our circle. Bella was on pins and needles watching and worrying. I gave her a smile, hoping to settle her fears. I needed to get it off my chest and it was only fair to my family.

The room went quiet, everyone focused on me while they held their breath.

"Three years ago, my wife killed herself and her unborn babies. People know that, the jest anyway. But not everything. Not the sordid details that will give you nightmares and make you want to kill yourself." It took a deep breath for me to continue. I noticed the tears already starting, including the guys. "She cut them out of her stomach before hacking them into pieces. When she was done, she hung herself."

Everyone gasped, sobbing silently. Mom was first to recover, her eyes wide as she pointed towards me.

"That's why you have that scar on your neck."

I heard Charlie and dad groan, looking away.

"I tried to slit my own throat when I found them. For some unknown reason, Charlie was there in time and stopped me from going to deep. He saved my life. I'm crazy but I'm not crazy. I had a break from reality and I paid the price. With Bella I'm working my ass off to get the pieces back together so we can be happy."

"I want to say something." When Bella spoke up, I felt a shiver run down my back. Whatever she wanted to add would be just as hard on them. I took her hand and she nodded.

"I lied about what happened to me. I know everyone thinks that it was a car accident that did the damage to me after I fought with Troy three years ago, but it wasn't. Pops came up with that story to protect me. Even from your dad." She looked at Charlie who looked like his world was ripping apart. Dad went over and took hold of his hand, giving strength to his brother.

After everything they had become brothers to one another after what they'd done for each other.

"It was Troy." She swallowed hard, as everyone started to fall apart. "He attacked me that night, when he tried to get me to have sex with him, and I refused, he tried to rape me. When I wouldn't stop fighting him, he stabbed me in the stomach dozens of times. He took my ability to have children away from me. Not a car accident. I'm lucky to still have female organs, if it wasn't for Pops. He saved as much of me as he could. I don't regret what he had to do. The chances of me getting pregnant were slim to none when I went into that surgery. Coming out, they were zero as I began to heal."

With all that info at once, we all took a break and let it sink in and heal. I lay on the couch with Bella cuddled on top of me. Emmett and Edward played cards on the floor. While mom and Alice sat and talked at the table. Dad and Charlie were out in the back working around the yard.

Everyone had their own way of dealing with what we just revealed.

"Boo?" I blinked, looking around before I realized that Bella was talking to me.

"Boo?" I frowned waiting for her answer.

She smiled shrugging. "I like it for you. You're my Boo."

I shook my head at her, smiling. She was crazy as hell. "If that's what you want to call me."

She leaned up kissing my chin, before snuggling into my chest.

"I could stay like this forever and be more than happy."

"Me too."

There was a moment of silence before Bella hummed. "Did you have a place in mind for our wedding?"

"I'd like to do it outside. I'd be less likely to freak out if I had open air around me."

She made a face, "And Rosalie had an indoor wedding as well, am I right?"

I grinned at her. "Yeah. She did. I want everything to be bigger and better with you."

When she laughed, I tickled her. She slapped at my hands, pinching me again. Once we settled down, she moved up to sit on me. Even with our families around I was harder than hell. If she moved on me much more I'd do her in front of them.

And wouldn't give a shit if they watched.

"I'm happy you want to make this time around different. I feel special."

"You are special." I smiled at her and she leaned down to kiss my nose.

"We're becoming pretty sappy, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we are. Who knew I had it in me?"

We laughed so hard at that, everyone came in to see what was wrong with us.

Mom came over, crossing her arms. "So, everyone is feeling better. Up for some more shopping? We can get down to business now since we've got a date."

Bella grinned up at her, standing up beside the couch. "Sure. Boo, you want to shop for your birthday decorations?"

I wanted to tell her hell no, but it was making her happy spoiling me, and that was new. She was making me the life of the party, because she wanted to give me something nice.

After a thought I nodded at her, "Yeah. Sounds like fun. I'm gonna try everything once. If I blow up, then we know to try again."

Her eyes widened as Alice coughed. Mom and dad looked stunned, while her brothers and Charlie were smiling.

"Boo?" When I heard Alice's question, I got up, taking Bella's hand.

If she was going to start something after what she said, she wouldn't be coming to the wedding.

"Yeah, so?"

Alice swallowed, taking a step back. "I was going to say it's cute. I didn't mean to start anything."

Everyone relaxed and I nodded. "Let's get started. Hopefully we'll have a place picked out by lunch."

We separated out to our cars, leading the way out to the highway.

"Is there some place you have in mind, baby?"

"I don't know. Maybe a place with a beach?" She went quiet before jumping up and down in her seat, clapping her hands with a smile. "I got it! How about the camp grounds?"

"Camp grounds?" I frowned, the thought of something so sub standard making me cringe.

When she started crying, I knew I had screwed up.

"You don't like it? I'm sorry. I thought it was unique, but..." When she shook her head and covered her face with her hands, I felt like knocking my ass out with a rock.

Way to go smart ass.

Try to make her happy and you insult her.

Great going.

Being married to me was going to be one hell of a chore.

"Baby, that's not what I mean." I reached over and took her hand, pulling it into my lap. She sniffled watching me tears still running down her face. "I want you to have the best. That just didn't seem like a high class place. We can fly anywhere in the world and have it on a beach. Hawaii? Costa Rica? Bahamas? Anywhere. You name it."

"I just wanted something special to us. We both grew up around here, why not the camp grounds everyone goes too? I went there as a kid, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Was it happy memories?"

I paused when I figured out where she was going with this.

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah, it was. That would be great, baby. The camp grounds. I didn't know where you were going with it. But if it's because of that, then I'm all for it. I think our families would really enjoy something close to home."

She was smiling again, sparkle in her eyes. I drove to the only camp ground in the city. It was actually pretty fucking big. They have a space for everything. Tents, campers, trailers and cabins. The sandy beach wrapped around the whole area, giving over 5 miles of water to swim in. It would be perfect with the right help.

"Could we like camp here too?"

"What do you mean?"

"Before and after the wedding, while everything is being set up? We can enjoy the outdoors while we are helping get things where we want them."

"Cool."

I parked in front of the office. We got out and waited for everyone else to park as well.

"Why are we here, bubba?"

"Bella wants to have the wedding here."

Her eyes widened, and I was waiting for her to say something. She pulled herself together and stopped, just smiling. One by one we filed inside the office, shocking the lady behind the desk as we gathered around.

"How can I help you today?" I read her name tag, Sharon, nice.

"We'd like to see if we can rent out the entire camp grounds for a wedding."

Her eyes widened.

I didn't say part of the grounds, I said _entire.__

* * *

_

**OOOO, it's getting good! LOL! **

**Anything u want to know about our story, please ask! Keeping list as we go! If you have any ideas and want to see something added, don't hesitate!**

**Don't forget our poll, so far everyone wants LOTS of chapters! Cast your vote!**

**If you have any knowledge of motocross please let me know! **

**

* * *

Check out:**

** Made of Gold by angelndeskyes**

**Dear Uncle Sam by Karen E Teague scarletappy**

**If you have any stories to suggest please let me know, writing has taken away my time to search for new stuff to read! Or if you are writing a story and want to share let me know!  
**


	25. Thorny Flower

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! **

**Thank u to the girls! Please don't forget to vote, lol!**

**This chappie is a complete WTF, and there are more planned for this story. I've changed the style of twists so expect a lot of these! All I can say is I LOVE firecracker Bella, which is my new nickname for her! **

**Enjoy! Don't hesitate to contact me, I love to chat, and I'm happy to have gained all these new friends! **

**

* * *

**BPOV

I had to stop crying, it was annoying and I knew that it upset Jasper too. I didn't mean to keep crying, it really wasn't like me, but lately I couldn't stop it.

But now I would fight to stay straight faced. I refused to be unhappy for the rest of my life. I was finally getting the life that I always wanted. I had to start showing that I was happy.

Sharon stood up, shaking all of our hands. She motioned for us to take a seat, Jasper pulling two of them for us up to her desk.

"What did you have in mind for the camp grounds?"

"We'd like to get married. It's gonna be a big affair, so we'll need a lot of room."

She looked at me and smiled. I returned it, "It's my idea. He'd like city hall and a friend."

Everyone laughed, including Jasper who made a face at me. He knew I was right. If he had his way we'd be downtown. I didn't want to go small. I wanted to show off how wonderful of a person he was. Of what kind of husband I'd be getting.

"How long would you like to rent this out?"

Jasper looked at me and shrugged. "Whatever you want, baby."

"Can we do March 8th til March 30th?"

"You want to do the honeymoon here too, baby?"

"Why not? Swimming, hiking and fishing. Sounds like fun to me."

He laughed and nodded towards Sharon. She started typing on her keyboard, looking up stuff. When she paused, biting her lip I knew something was wrong.

"How much of the camp grounds would you like?"

"How are they labeled?" Jasper leaned forward, watching her.

"By sections, based on what kind of camping you'd like to do. Cabins, trailers, tents. Then you can also choose what you'd like to do as well. We have three sections that has all options available. What kind of camping would you like?"

All at once everyone in the room stated what they wanted and none of them were the same.

"Can we just take the cabins, and bring the rest?"

"If you'd like." She added some more stuff into the computer, before turning back to us. "How many spots do you want?"

Jasper didn't miss a beat, pulling his wallet out. "The whole section."

She swallowed hard, nearly choking as she took his ID. "That is over 300 cabins."

He shrugged. "We're going to have a lot of people. We might even need more, depending on how many friends they each bring. How many are allowed to stay in each cabin?"

"2 to 4. Each cabin has 2 beds a rooms with 2 rooms each, no more than that for safety reasons."

"Kay. Do I need to pay now, or wait til we show up?"

"For something that large and that long, we'd like a down payment of at least fifty percent. And there is an insurance payment as well."

Jasper just nodded, handing her his credit card. She took it, gaping at him. She really didn't think he'd spend that kind of money for camp grounds.

"Cool. Fine by me. Charge away."

"Would you like to know how much?"

"Not really. My girl doesn't like me blowing money."

I poked him and he smirked. "I'd like to know since he said that."

She smiled at me hesitant. Sharon finished with the paperwork, typing in all his info.

"It will be $15,340.50 for a down payment the rest will be due on the day everyone checks in."

"I can pay it all now if that makes it easier."

She opened her mouth before doing as he asked. Once he signed everything, she handed back his cards, pulling out a folder. After everything was laid out in front of us, she motioned everyone over to watch.

"There is one thing though."

"What's that?"

"I need an ID for each unit of people. I have to have them in the system so I can mark the cabin to the vehicle. It might be easier to have them each come in beforehand so that I can have everything ready and as they show up, I'll be able to pass out their cards."

Jasper nodded, and I made note to tell everyone we invited. She went through the layout of the grounds, showing us the section that Jasper had just paid for. It was the largest area they had. She made note of where we could fish and swim. We could go boating and hiking as well.

The more I thought about it, the more I couldn't wait til the day got there.

"Would you like to look around the area to see where things can go?"

Alice started giggling, clapping her hands together. Sharon took that as a yes, giving us a pass. We got in our cars and Jasper drove to the section we would have. Once everyone was parked and out of their cars, we started towards the beach.

Jasper grabbed hold of my hand smiling at me. I kissed him giggling.

"Happy, baby?"

"Deliriously, boo."

He snickered shaking his head at my nick name. When we got to the landing by the beach, we stopped. It was beautiful. The water was crystal blue and clean. The sand was a rich luscious brown, it looked like powdered gold.

"It's perfect!" I took off running towards the water, Jasper laughing, hot on my heels. The rest of our family just stood back and watched as we acted like kids. Jasper chased me around the sand, back and forth. He managed to grab hold of me, lifting me up over his shoulder, smacking me on the ass.

I pounded my fists on his back, squealing. "Let me go!"

"Never!"

I smiled, giggling. "Let me down!"

"Not til you say Uncle!"

I shook my head refusing too. Jasper snickered again, slapping my ass hard.

"UNCLE!" It came out before I could stop myself. Jasper let me down, pulling me into his arms. I linked mine around his neck, smiling up at him.

He looked peaceful and happy. I kissed him, holding him against me for a second.

"Come on guys, we've got stuff to do!" I pulled away when Alice yelled at us, Jasper giving her a dirty look instantly.

"Alice, so help me, if you interrupt us again, I'll throw your ass in the water! Think about your new Gucci heels, capesh?"

I doubled over laughing at her expression of horror. She backed away hiding behind Esme. We all laughed, before heading back to the cars.

Esme came over and hugged Jasper, kissing his forehead. He blushed making me grow warm.

"Were you two going to have a wedding planner help?"

"I didn't think about that. Would that be a good idea, Boo?"

Jasper shrugged, "I don't care baby. It's up to you. It would be nice to have someone else do all the work. You can sit back and just pick out what you want."

"What about the price?"

He smirked, "Really? Don't worry about it. If we go over one, we'll be fine."

"One what?" I know it was stupid, but I didn't know what he was talking about.

Course good ole Alice stepped in to help me. "Silly Bella, he means one million."

I had to fan myself so I didn't pass out. Jasper gave her another dirty look. "Alice, you've got a big mouth."

"She asked. You weren't planning on lying to her, were you, bubba?"

"No. But I didn't plan on telling her in front of everyone either. Bella doesn't like to spend money, haven't you noticed that during shopping trips together?"

She frowned, "She doesn't shop."

Jasper laughed at her, "Go fucking figure. Does that ring any bells, as to why?"

She slapped the side of his head, "Shut up!"

Pops moved to the middle of us. "That's it, everyone! We're here to help plan this wedding, not argue. Alice, don't be so big mouthed."

"Mom! Daddy is being mean to me!" Alice whined her way over to Esme. The look on her face was hilarious. She turned to Alice, and gave her the 'shut it' look.

"If you don't behave, young lady, you're having more than daddy being mean to you."

"I'm hungry, how bout we get some food and then look for a planner?" Jasper grinned at me nodding.

We got into the cars waiting for him to take the pass back to the office. When he came out he was grinning madly. It was adorable.

"Where too, baby?"

"I don't care. Last time my choice nearly got us killed. How about you choose this time?"

"Kay."

I was surprised when he pulled into a buffet. Everyone gave him crazy looks as we went inside and paid. One by one we got our food, finding a table big enough for us. We sat around talking and eating for almost two hours. It felt great to go out with my family. I was getting used to having them back around all the time.

"Bella, I know of a wedding planner if you want to use her."

I turned to Alice and smiled. "Sure. Who is it?"

"She's part of my shopping circle. She likes to keep up on all the new fashions for her business. Her name is Bebe Hail."

I giggled at her name, "That sounds a lot like Troy and Rosalie's last name."

Everyone stopped and stared at Alice, Jasper freezing beside me. She turned white swallowing hard.

"It's not! Its spelled h-a-i-l." Her face turned red. "I'm sure if she were related to them she would have said something. She knows about our family for crying out loud!"

I shrugged; I didn't know what the big deal was. I doubted Alice would send someone to help us if they were related to our ex's. I gave Jasper a smile, patting his knee before taking his hand. He curled his lip trying to return it but didn't quite get there.

"Alice, why don't you give her a call? See if she can meet Bella and Jasper today." Esme tried to keep the peace, and we watched Alice pull her phone out and dial her friend.

They chatted for a little while, Alice smiling wide before hanging up.

"She can meet us at the house in an hour."

Jasper turned a face on her, "You didn't give her my code did you?"

"No. I told her to wait for us outside the gate. I'm not stupid enough to give that out."

He made another face, and she punched his bad arm. I yelped as Pops jumped up, coming over. Esme smacked her on the arm, causing Alice to cry out, rubbing the spot.

As Pops checked Jasper over I gave Alice a dirty look. The first time I'd ever done that.

"Don't hit him in the arm! Especially his bad arm."

I hadn't meant to snap at her, but I was finally getting tired of all the bull shit. Emmett had come around to be helpful and now we had Alice to deal with. She was even worse than all the others combined.

Without warning Alice leapt up and got in my face, nearly pushing my chair, with me in it, over in the process. Everyone was on their feet, Jasper pushing Pops away to stand. He took hold of her arm and she slapped it away.

"Don't yell at me, Bella! He's my brother! I can do what I want to him!" She screamed so loud we drew attention from the other diners. "You've known him a little over a week, what right does that give you? HUH? None! So shut up about what I can and can't do, got it?"

She pressed both hands to my chest and shoved me back, knocking the chair over. I landed with a thud to the head as my feet went up in the air. It knocked the air out of me, causing stars to spin before my eyes. I grabbed hold of my ears trying to stop the spinning.

Jasper lost it, hissing at Alice, and coming to my aid. He sat me up, checking me over. Pops and dad were right behind him checking as well. Esme, Em and Edward carried Alice out as she kicked and yelled.

"Baby, are you OK?"

I nodded, rubbing my neck. He helped me up, wrapping his arms around me. We left as hundreds of people watched on.

Alice was causing a scene out by the cars, still ranting. When she took a swing at all three of them, I snapped, tearing away from Jasper. They chased after me as I took off towards her. I grabbed her arm as she raised it and spun her around.

"You hit them and I'll kick your ass!" I wasn't sure where the anger was coming from. It wasn't Alice that I was mad at. It was Troy for following us. But she wasn't helping either.

I didn't know what her problem was.

"Keep out of this, you bitch!"

I stopped at her words as everyone gasped.

"Alice!"

"Alice!"

"Alice!"

Pops, Esme and Jasper all yelled her name horrified.

"You're taking my brother away from me, do you hear? He finally starts to get better and he doesn't want anything to do with us! It's your fault!" I didn't see her draw back but I felt the sting of her slap. It snapped my face to the side, and the burn was awful.

Jasper howled, lunging at her. Pops and dad were faster, grabbing hold of him. They had to lift him off the ground to keep him from getting to her. Em and Edward bracing themselves against his chest.

When I looked back at Alice she had an evil look on her face. I glanced at Esme and saw the tears running down her face. I couldn't handle it.

So I lost it.

With one punch I knocked her to the ground, jumping on top of her. I took hold of her hands forcing them above her head. She kicked and screamed, fighting to get away from me.

"Let me go!"

"NO!"

"Let me go damn it!"

"Shut up or I'll knock your ass out! Do you hear me?" My threat worked, everyone stopping. Alice heaved as she fought to control herself.

"I'll let you get away with that one slap, but that's it! I deserved it for bulldozing into your family and I'm sorry. I didn't think my trying to be happy with your brother because I loved him was so fucking wrong! If you have something to say, then you better say it all to everyone. It's not just me you're taking it out on, understand? It stops now! I will not let you hurt our families like this! I've hurt mine enough as Jasper did to his! But that's not our fault!"

She hissed like a snake refusing to listen. I grabbed a hand of her hair and yanked it to the side.

She cried out, tears running down her face.

"I'm not going to let anyone else I love be hurt! I've got enough shit on my plate with Troy; and I'll be damned if you add to it! I might seem like a flower, but bitch, I've got thorns!" My voice rose so high I was screeching at her.

"If you cross me again, I'll whip your fucking ass like it's never been whipped! I'm done being shit on, hear me? I'm gonna stand up for what I want, do you understand?"

When she refused to hear me, I screamed at her, "DO YOU?"

"Yes!" She jerked once more on her hands. "Now let me up!"

I did as she asked, getting off of her. When I looked around everybody was stunned. Their mouths were opened but nothing was coming out.

"What?" They shook their heads, as if in disbelief. I headed towards Jasper's car, not bothering to see if they were ready to leave. He beat me too it, holding my door open. Once we were inside he took off.

"Are you alright, baby?"

"I'm fine. I just needed to get that off my chest."

He laughed, "Yeah, I say you did. Damn! I've never seen anything as hot as that. Fuck. I didn't know you could talk like that!"

I gave him a face, "I didn't know I was like that. But she set me off. I'm tired of being shit on. I'm gonna stand up for once in my life."

"We don't have to talk to the planner. We can wait."

"No! I'm not letting Alice stop things."

"Kay."

We parked outside the condo just as a car pulled up to the gate. A lady stuck her head out her window, waving at us.

"I'm Bebe, can you let me in?"

Jasper gave me a look and I mustered up a smile. With that he pushed his beeper from the car and the gate popped open. She came in and parked beside us. We waited as she got out, grabbing her bags from the backseat.

"Is now a good time?"

"Sure." Jasper wasn't happy but he nodded at her. We filed inside, sitting around the table as she set up her supplies. She had a computer, magazines, books and folders spread out.

Finally she sat down and we took a deep breathe.

"How would you like your names on things?"

"Isabella Marie Swan."

"Jasper Brooklyn Cullen."

As we talked, she filled things out.

"Where are you planning on having your wedding?"

"At the camp grounds in town." She looked at me wide eyed.

"What kind of theme would you like?"

"Fun, outdoorsy." I smiled when I thought about what I wanted to wear for the party. I turned to Jasper. "How about a beach party for the after party? We could wear bathing suits."

He looked like I was crazy but nodded anyway. "Sure. I like looking at your ass."

Bebe turned red as she jotted down her notes. Jasper smirked and I giggled.

"Do you want pictures taken?"

"Of course, I want a ton of pictures taken of my girl. Hire more than one photographer. Hell, hire more than one of everything."

"Sure."

We looked over to the front door when we heard car doors slamming. I didn't want or need another fight, but I was ready for it, if need be. Jasper stood up, ready to start something.

Em and Edward were first in, following by Esme and Alice, Pops and dad bringing up the rear. They went to their rooms without a word to us.

I pulled Jasper back down, holding his hand in my lap. He relaxed, leaning over and kissing my neck.

"Did you want a dress to wear or something else?"

"I'd like a short dress, and then a bikini."

"What kinds of colors?"

"Bright colors. The cake I picked has nothing but flowers on it. Different kinds and different colors."

"What kind of set up for food?"

"Seafood." Jasper indicated and I nodded.

"That's perfect."

"Make it an eat with your fingers food theme."

"Do you want tables, or blankets and pillows?"

"Both. Make it to where people can pick where they want to eat. The food on different tables, based off of what they are." I got into the mood the more I talked. All kinds of thoughts were running through my head.

Jasper looked indulgent. No matter what I said he would nod and smile.

I turned to him, making him stop. "If you want something, say it, Boo. This is your day too; make it so you're happy when you get there."

"I will be. I get you."

I bit my lip to keep from crying, smiling wide at him. "Thank you, Jasper. But make it something more than just me. I'm going into this with the thought to have as much fun on my wedding day as legally possible."

We all laughed, and he nodded. "Alright, baby. But no alcohol."

Bebe looked up at him, pen mid air, "Is there a certain reason?"

"I don't want any drunken fights started. I don't want anything to go wrong on our day."

We sat at the table, looking things over and picking every aspect out for the wedding. By nine, we were done, and everything was laid out. Bebe was set to get things into order, only calling us when she needed our help.

"What do you want for dinner, baby?"

"I don't know. How about burgers?"

He nodded and we got up calling for everyone to come out. Jasper got on the phone and ordered from the local Apple Bees. Em and Edward went out and got it. Esme and Pops picked out a movie and got it ready. Once the food got there, we gathered around the TV on the floor, and ate.

By midnight we were in bed exhausted. I knew we'd have a hard time coming up. Alice needed to talk to all of us about what was bothering her, especially if it had to do with Jasper. Maybe even come with us to talk to Dr. Jared.

* * *

**Who saw this coming? I didn't and I wrote it, lol! If you have any questions you want answered in the story, please let me know!**

**

* * *

**

**PIMP OUTS:**

**mmichell97219 : Games Of Fate**

**Lady Gwynedd : The Mail Order Bride and Bear Valley Ranch**

* * *

**Send me yours, I'm always looking for something new to read!**


	26. She's Still A Bitch

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

**Thank u to the girls! Check out my fav stories, they've each got one on there and then some with all the heads up i've gotten! This chappie is the start to a lot of things, we hear from a new player, and see into Troy's plans a bit. Plus a little lemon pie just to fill everyone up! Hope everyone likes, please leave some love, and put in your vote on my profile, thanks again guys! **

**HINT HINT: I'm going to start putting tidbits into chapters about Bella and what's coming up! Keep your eyes peeled and if u catch one or more let me know in ur review! Shout outs to all that get one or all on each chappie! Good luck! LOL**

**

* * *

**?POV

"Yes Troy, they are getting married. I said I'd call you if I found out, alright? I did."

"You've got to get me all the details."

"I can't. If they find out I'll lose everything."

"I already lost everything. You're suppose to be family! Is this how you pay Rosy back? After everything? She didn't deserve what she got."

"She killed herself! What more do you want?"

"He drove her to her death! He wouldn't stop working! All she wanted was for them to be together."

"Then it was stupid for what she did."

"Don't make me come after you, cousin. You better find out what I need or else."

* * *

JPOV

I kissed Bella when I woke up, heading into the bathroom. Once I was showered and dressed I headed out to the kitchen. The mood was somber and no one was talking.

Emmett and Edward weren't even playing video games. That's how I knew things were bad. Everyone turned to me as I walked out. I got a bottle water and sat down on the couch. My skin started to crawl as they stared and watched me. It wasn't long and everyone had gathered around me, sitting down.

"Jasper, we didn't mean to ruin yesterday for Bella or you. Did you talk to the planner yet?" I looked at mom, taking in the fact that she was trying hard to keep things civil.

"Yes. We managed to get everything picked out that Bella wanted. I picked a few things myself. She really wants me to be happy on our wedding." I felt the tears come to my eyes. I wiped at them, hoping they wouldn't fall. It seemed to get even more quiet in the room.

"I don't understand why everyone wants us to be apart. We make each other happy. Who gives a fuck if we've only known each other for a week? I knew Rosalie for a long ass time, look where the fuck that got me!"

"I know, sweetheart. That's why we're going to have a family meeting when Bella wakes up. Alice has decided to have sessions with Dr. Jared as well. She has some stuff that needs worked out."

"Good." I nodded towards Alice, her face was red as if she'd been getting chewed all day. I was glad. Better them than me. I would have ripped her ass off and ate it for lunch. "I don't give a fuck who has a problem with us, but if anyone else decides to upset Bella, then don't bother to come to the wedding."

One by one they agreed.

"Are you coming to our party tomorrow with Bella?" Edward looked hopeful and Emmett was passive. He didn't look like he wanted to fight, he just wanted his sister to be happy. I understood that.

"She wants me to. I'll go since it will make her happy. But if it starts a fight, I won't. That won't just screw your party up, it will ruin her lookout on this wedding. She's really getting into it. She can't wait for the day to arrive. I'd like to marry her today but I won't take her big dream away from her."

"Thank you." Emmett's voice was so low I almost didn't catch it. I was surprised as I turned to him.

"Your welcome." We nodded at each other, and that went a long way more than talking. "Have all the party supplies been picked out?"

"We don't go over board for our birthdays. We just like to have fun. Eat and drink. Play some yard games and be done with it." Emmett's description made me smile. He was the outdoors male in the family, more so than his father.

"Works for me. Has everyone eaten?"

A round of no's came out. When I heard foot steps behind me, we stopped and looked. Bella was fresh from the shower, her hair up on her head wearing shorts and a t shirt.

I noticed my rings on her hands and smiled wide. I loved knowing she was wearing my gifts. It wasn't hard to see that she was taken and spoiled by her man. That's exactly what I wanted other people to think.

She moved over to me, sitting down in my lap. I wrapped an arm around her back, holding her close. I watched as she smiled at everyone except for Alice. I knew that a fight was brewing and I couldn't wait for her to kick my sister's ass.

Leave it to mom and dad to start things out. Dad cleared his throat ready to go first.

"I think we all need to get some things out in the open. We'll take turns. I talked with Dr. Jared last night. She thinks we should come in for family sessions. There has been a lot of damage done to both families, and we all have stuff we need to get off our chests."

I was willing to try anything. I just wasn't sure how open some people were going to be. There still was a lot of stuff our families didn't know.

Dad sat back, as mom sat forward.

"There are some apologies that need to be said." She glanced at Alice giving her a look. Alice crossed her arms, looking down.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"Sure."

"No, I am."

"I don't know if I can accept it right now."

Alice's head came up, giving Bella a curled lip. "What does that mean?"

"I can only accept your apology if I believe you. I don't."

I felt the tension mount in the room. It was eerie.

"I do mean it. How can you tell me if I mean something or not?"

"The same damn way you can tell me what I like." I laughed outright, covering my mouth when everyone looked at me. I tried to cough to cover it, but it was too late. They knew.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. It's just funny the way Bella is changing. She's no longer a wall flower, she's a kick ass wild flower."

"That my baby girl is." Charlie smiled at us, glancing towards Alice. Mom and dad were watching and waiting.

Bella shook her head sadly, "I don't want to start anything. That's not what I have planned for the rest of my life. I just know how you are, Alice. You only do things if it's too get your way. I had no problem with that when we were just friends. But now that's I'm marrying Jasper, it's gotten worst on your part. I don't want someone trying to control my life that way."

Alice opened her mouth and I knew exactly what she was going to say. I gave her a death threat with my eyes.

"Don't even fucking say it, Alice! I swear to all that's above, I will set your clothes on fire. I wasn't joking when I said that."

"Say what?" She tried to pull the innocent act. It was then that everyone seem to understand where she was going.

Mom looked stricken. "I can't believe you'd go that low, Alice. What's gotten into you?"

She huffed, "I just want to spend some time with my brother. I don't see the problem with that, alright? He's gotten a lot better. He's willing to go out with us, yet I can't seem to get any alone time with him. Or just us. The _four_ of us."

I felt Bella's body snap, and watched as she jumped up. "Fuck it! Fine! I'll go with my family today and continue shopping for the wedding. You take Jasper, Esme and Pops with you. Do whatever the fuck that you want. I don't want to hear about it anymore! It's not my fucking fault!"

Bella was out of the door before we could react. Her brothers and Charlie following close behind. When I heard the front door slam for the second time, I turned back to my family and saw red.

"Alice, I'm telling you now, don't bother coming to my wedding. I don't want to see your face anywhere near there."

I got up and went outside before I did something to really hurt her. I sat on the bench ready to stay there until Bella came back.

* * *

BPOV

Emmett sat in the back with me as dad drove into town with Edward in the front seat. He was watching me from the corner of his eye.

I turned and smiled at him. "I didn't mean to blow up again. And I'm glad you guys came out with me."

"We take care of each other, baby girl. Where did you want to go? Hungry?"

"Yeah. If you guys want to eat first, that'd be nice."

"Where too?"

"How about Bob Evans?"

"Sure."

"Sis, are you sure you want to go ahead with the wedding?"

"Yeah Em, I do. I want to marry Jasper. He makes me happy, despite his sister."

"Why is she acting like this?"

"I don't know. We were best friends before. She never acted hateful like this."

"She never had to share her brother either."

"I'm not taking him away from her. He's still her brother. She can see him whenever she wants. Or whenever he wants. Any time. I don't care. I'm just not going to stop being with him to make others happy." I gave him a pointed look and he flushed.

"I know, and I'm very sorry for acting like that. I like Jasper. He'll protect you. After what he did to Troy, I trust him. I just was afraid that he might have been to rough with you."

"He's not. I'm not like before, I've changed. I won't keep that kind of stuff a secret. I don't want to be abused ever again. I'm not going to take it lying down. I'll fight and if that doesn't work, I have you guys on speed dial."

They laughed making me smile.

"That's good to know, sissy." I turned to Edward and gave him a smile too.

Dad pulled into the parking lot and got a spot up front. We managed to get the last booth they had. It didn't dawn on me that it was breakfast rush. Somehow we ordered the exact same thing to eat. When it got to the table we raced to see who could finish first.

Dad looked at me, "I think you should call Jasper. He's probably upset that you left without him. I doubt he went anywhere with Alice."

I knew he was right. With a sigh, I took out my phone and dialed the house.

"Hello?" I smiled when I heard Esme's voice.

"Hi, Esme. Is Jasper there still?"

"Yes, sweetheart. I'll yell for him."

A minute passed before I heard her handing him the phone.

"Baby?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I walked out like that."

"It's fine. Alice is not coming to our wedding."

I pressed my hand to my ear, blocking out all other sound. "I don't want to get between the two of you. She'll hate me forever if you stop being her brother."

"She's not acting like my sister lately. I don't want her to ruin our day. She's had plenty of chances to talk to me about what she was feeling. She shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Maybe we should do some family therapy."

"If they want to come, I'll talk. But I'm not going to kiss their asses if they don't want too."

"They want too. I just think Alice would like some more attention from you."

"I'm not her babysitter."

"Jasper, you might be turning nicer to me, but you're turning meaner to her."

The line went silent and I waited to see if he'd get mad at me now.

When he sighed I knew he understood where I was going.

"I'll talk to her, baby. But I'm not changing my mind about the wedding unless she gets her act together. She can stay here the rest of the time while we go out and shop."

"Just make an effort, please."

"I will. Are you coming back soon?"

"Yeah, we just got done eating. Dad was the one that said I should call you."

"Good. Mom made some french toast a few minutes ago. Whatever you want to do today, we'll do."

"Do you have any camping gear?"

He laughed softly, "No, why?"

"I thought we could start ordering stuff for the trip. If we're going to be there for a while, maybe we should start early."

"Do you want to stay in a cabin instead?"

"Why not both? We can split our time up between a cabin and tent."

"If you want too."

"I want to do everything."

"Alright, baby. I'll see you when you get here."

"Love you, Boo."

"I love you too."

We hung up and dad paid the bill. It only took 15 minutes to get back to the house. Esme and Pops were on the couch watching TV with Jasper. Alice was no where in sight and I was glad.

I noticed Jasper looking through a camping magazine when I went over to him. I laid down by him on the floor.

"What are you doing, Boo?"

"Looking to see what's out there. They've got everything to make the outdoors seem like indoors. These tents are wild. I haven't camped in a long time, but I damn sure know they didn't have 10 room tents back then."

I giggled, "I doubt it. It makes camping longer seem more bearable."

"If you say so."

We went through it, and Jasper circled what we would look at.

"You want to go shopping now?"

"Sure."

Just as we got to the front door, Alice came out of her room. She didn't look happy to begin with and when she saw us leaving again, she looked even worst. I tugged on Jasper's arm.

"Why don't you invite her?"

He gave me a look before glancing back at his sister.

"Alice, do you want to come help us?"

"Sure."

She got her purse and we went out to the car. I was hoping for a better outcome after our trip. When it started out with Alice getting into the front seat with Jasper, I nearly kicked myself for bringing her.

Jasper looked at me through the mirror, lifting an eyebrow. I stuck my tongue out at him, rubbing my stomach. The scars were itching for some reason and I wasn't sure why. We listened to music on the ride over.

After we got out of the car, we headed towards the store. Alice grabbing hold of his arm before I could get near him.

I counted to ten this time, realizing I might just lose it and take her head off. Even though he was letting her hold his arm, his posture was stiff as hell.

I followed in behind them, Alice letting the door shut before I could make it. She pulled him farther inside, as I stood staring through the glass. I needed a second to myself to get a game plan for the rest of the day.

There was a bench by the side of the door, and I gladly took it. My eyes closed as the hair on my neck stood up. When they opened again I knew someone was watching me. Looking around I noticed a man standing by the other entrance of the store.

He had a hat and glasses on, but it wasn't hard to see that it was Troy. Instead of being scared, I got a rush of adrenaline, waiting for his move. With a smile, he turned and walked away.

I wasn't sure how he got out of the hospital, or jail, but with Troy anything was possible.

I frowned and stood up, watching him go to his car and get inside, driving off. I headed inside the store, ready to fight.

The store was huge, with tents and supplies laid out. Jasper and Alice were standing in front of one of the displays and I could tell neither of them were happy.

"Baby, where were you?" He came over and kissed me, hooking an arm around my hips.

"After the door slammed in my face, I took a break on the bench to cool off." Alice's face turned red as Jasper shot her a dirty look.

"Alice."

She cleared her throat. "I didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident."

"Maybe if you weren't dragging Jasper away you might have noticed me behind you." I knew I shouldn't keep at her, but the more she lied, the more angry I got.

"I thought I was invited to spend some time with him."

"It was her idea to invite you, Alice. I didn't want you to come. You're biting the fucking hand that's feeding you."

Her face went slack, that hadn't crossed her mind.

"Are we going to buy this shit or not?"

I ignored her last comment and grabbed Jasper's hand. This time I dragged him around the store picking items out.

Jasper ordered and paid for everything, Alice stood by glaring with her arms crossed. By dinnertime neither of us wanted to be around the other.

So we headed home. This time I was in the front seat, holding his hand. When we pulled up it wasn't hard to smell the food cooking on a grill. Everyone was outside, laughing and talking. Dad was at the grill, burgers, steaks and hot dogs firing away.

Esme was laying all the sides out and Pops brought out the drinks and buns. Em and Edward were playing catch, tossing the ball back and forth. I was hungry so I headed out to join them, Jasper following. Alice huffed and went to her room, slamming the door behind her.

We picked out our drinks and helped with the stuff. I sat with Esme while dad cooked and the rest of the guys played ball.

Jasper was a natural, leaping up to grab the ball every time. He was the one to beat, making me smile. They got done playing just as the food was done. Dad bellowed loud enough that even Alice came out and got a plate. We got in line and picked what we wanted.

"Did you get what you two wanted at the store, sweetheart?"

"Yeah. I think we did." I glanced at Jasper and he nodded.

"Did you have fun, Alice?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Sure." It was a relief not to have to go into detail about what happen.

We finished up dinner and helped clean up together. Once everyone was in their own rooms, we got ready for bed.

Jasper skipped clothes completely getting into bed naked. He laid on his side and watched me grab a night gown.

When he licked his lips, I rubbed my thighs together, achy within seconds.

"You turned me into a slut, did you know that?"

He smirked, "I hope so. As long as you're mine."

I smiled at him, forgetting my clothes and crawled into bed against him. With a kiss to the lips, I drew back and studied him.

"I want to taste you."

His eyes turned black and his breathing got deeper. With a sharp nod, he moved the blanket away and I made my way down to him.

"Keep your legs by my head."

I stopped moving, and turned to him. "Why?"

Another smirk, "Trust me."

I did as told, taking him into my mouth. He groaned, and I felt his hand slid between my legs. They fell apart without warning, and his thumb pressed into my nub.

I sucked harder on him without knowing it. Trying to block out the feelings between my legs, I focused on making him come. I swirled my tongue around the head, moving down and sucking. Moving up and nibbling. Up and down, up and down. The faster I moved the more sound he made.

Jasper used his free hand to move me to his thrusts. I felt three fingers inside me, moving on them. With a hum, I swallowed him as far as he could go. Jasper bottomed out and came, his back arching as he bit down on his hand.

He tasted so good, I kept on sucking, milking him for everything. With one last lick, I kissed his head, leaning back to look at him. His face was pink and covered in sweat, eyes closed.

I moved up beside him, kissing his mouth. He opened his eyes, and pulled me against him, our tongues going at it.

"You're turn, baby." I frowned as he put me into the middle of the bed, sliding down between my legs. He pulled them apart, bending my knees.

I watched as he leaned down and blew on me. At once I tensed, moaning. He smiled and kept his eyes on me, his hot tongue going down. He made a pass against my nub and I yelped, hips rolling towards him.

I couldn't help but watch, our eyes locked on each other. His hands came up to take hold of my thighs, forcing them apart. He wedged his shoulders between them, giving him room to move.

I gripped the blankets, raising my hips to meet each lick.

"Oh... yes...yes... right there..." My head tilted back, eyes rolling back. He took my nub into his mouth and sucked. My back came off the bed, as I took hold of his head and shoved it against me.

It took seconds and I was coming in his mouth, his tongue lapping my juices up. My body turned to jelly as I collapsed back, Jasper still licking me gently. He rung the last few spasms out of me, the muscles in my belly and thighs still shaking.

I watched him move up towards me. He kissed me softly with a smile, pulling me into his arms as he rolled over.

"Tit for tat, baby."

"Hum...love you, Boo."

"Love you too."

* * *

**HOT! **

**Any guesses to who Troy's cousin is? LOL**

**Leave some love and ur thoughts! I love to chat, and meet new friends, don't hesitate to contact me, thanks! I'm happy to say I've gotten some great ones over the course of these stories!  
**


	27. Birthday Breakdown

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! **

**Hello peeps! We have a birthday in this chappie! And since people are going to put a hit out on me once they read the whole thing, I'm sending this by fed ex! lol You're going to need some tissues, hell, i cried while writing it, so just a heads up! **

**Still looking for any and all help with MOTOCROSS, if anyone is interested, that would be great, please PM me! I'm here all the time! The reviews are wonderful and great and we had a whopping 32 last chapter! **

**Working on next update for IJNY, i'm very happy to report u guys stayed with me on it! I'm still very sorry about the long wait, I just couldn't get inside their heads and i want each story to be as different and true to habits as possible! **

**On with the story and please leave some love and ur thoughts!  


* * *

**JPOV

I watched Bella sleep, her chest rising up and down. Her skin was warm from the night and she had a smile on her face. It was endearing to say the least. She looked so damn happy.

Tiptoeing into the bathroom I got ready. A glance at the clock said it was only 5 in the morning. A shit lot earlier than normal for me, but after last night, I had too much on my mind. I needed to talk to my sister and parents. I'd had enough stuff happen. If I had known Alice was going to be so damn petty I wouldn't have agreed with Bella; to let her come along with us.

Slamming the door in my girl's face was childish. Alice was a grown ass woman and sure as hell wasn't my fucking babysitter. I was surprised to see dad already in the kitchen, the sink light on, giving him a glow. He was at the coffee maker, trying to be quiet.

"Morning, dad."

He jumped, dropping the spoon. I smiled as I watched him clean up his spill. A dirty look later and he finally smiled at me.

"Morning baby boy, what are you doing up?"

"I wanted to talk with you, mom and Alice. I think we need to set some boundaries on shit. I don't want to ruin Bella's brother's birthday party. Alice pulled some stupid shit yesterday on Bella. I'm not her keeper. I don't need her trying to walk me like a damn dog."

His look of shock paused, my efforts at ranting. I wasn't pissed at him, but he and mom seemed to be the only ones in my family that understood how I worked.

They listened but didn't interrupt. Like my Bella.

"Alright, Esme is getting ready and I think Alice is awake too. We'll go in the backyard to talk so we don't wake anyone else. Take the coffee out there and I'll get them."

I did as told, taking four cups of coffee out to the back. I sat at the table and waited. One by one they came out. There was a cool breeze and enough light out for the perfect morning talk. Alice didn't look happy and at that moment I couldn't give a shit.

Mom and Alice sat across from me, dad beside.

"Jasper wants to get some stuff off his chest, so everyone will listen and not be a whiny ass, understood?" Dad gave Alice a pointed look. She gritted her teeth and nodded.

"I want to know what your problem is, Alice. What have you got against Bella? She's your best friend."

"Was."

"Now she isn't?"

"Nope."

"Why the fuck not? Just days ago, you two were tight as hell. You even jumped my ass for being mean to her."

"That was before she took you away."

"She didn't take me anywhere. She brought me back! Isn't that what you fucking wanted? For me to get better? Now, what? You want me to die again?"

"No! I just want my brother back for awhile. Before you run off to be with her."

"I'm not running off! I'm right here. I've been more open to my family with Bella in the last few days, then I've been in years. The same for her. We make each other better. Why do you want to take that away? What good will that bring?"

Dad had to hold me down, I was so worked up birds were scared away.

"I don't know! Alright? I don't know. I just don't want to lose out on being in your life."

"I don't understand you Alice, I really don't. The sister I had growing up wouldn't be this fucking selfish. She wouldn't. What happen to you to make you this way? What terrible thing in your life blew up? Was it anything like what happen to me? Hun? WAS IT?"

I knew I had been too loud when everyone else came to the sliding doors. Charlie was dressed, Emmett and Edward still in their shorts while Bella had a robe on. They looked puzzled and shocked.

I closed my eyes to calm myself down, not wanting to start their day off shitty like ours.

"Jasper, what's wrong? What happen?" I felt her hands on my shoulders, kneading. I wasn't sure what set me off about Bella being comforting. That's what upset me the most. One minute she was trying to calm me down, the next I flipped out. Jumping off the bench, I knocked Bella to the ground.

Her brothers running to her aid, Charlie and dad trying to take hold of me. I felt the horror at what I just done to my girl, and I knew they'd been right the whole time. I was a danger to her.

"I'm OK. I'm OK. I just fell on my butt. Nothing big." She got up, dusting her robe. "What happen, Jasper?"

The more she tried to be nice, the worst I got. I glanced at Alice, her face was almost sadistic happy with the scene in front of her. I torn away from everyone, grabbing my keys and stormed out the door. I got to the car, the key in the door when I heard Bella running to me.

"Jasper! Wait! What's wrong?"

"I can't do it, Bella. I'm sorry. I can't."

"What? Can't do what? Talk to me, please." Her face was broken, lips trembling.

"The wedding is off." She shook her head, coming closer, hands out pleading. "Don't! Stay away from me, I'm bad. Please. I don't want to hurt you and that's all I'm capable of."

"No! I love you, please don't do this! Please, Jasper! Please!"

"I know, and I love you too... always." Tears rolled down her face, as they came to my eyes. I yanked the door open, putting my arm and leg inside. "I'm sorry, baby."

The last thing I saw driving out of the lot was Bella on the side walk sobbing.

I felt my heart shatter.

For real this time.

* * *

BPOV

This can't be real. It can't be.

Shaking my head and crying like a fish, I made my way back inside. Our families were in the living room, waiting. Dad and Pops were pacing back and forth. When they saw me, everyone stopped breathing.

"Bella, sweetheart?" Esme stood up, coming closer.

I shook my head, fisting my hands. "He left. The wedding is off."

Air was becoming harder to intake. When I crumbled to my knees I didn't know what happen. I doubled over, gasping. People moved around me, talking and running. Pops snapped out orders as him and dad took hold of me.

"You're having a panic attack, ladybug, work through it. Stay with me. Everything will be fine. It'll be over soon."

Someone rubbed my back; I braced my hands against the floor to hold myself up. Pops was right, minutes passed and my chest eased. Air became easier to inhale. But then the nausea hit me like a train. The stress had become too much. I slapped a hand against my mouth, fighting to get up. Pops and dad helped get me to the sink.

Once my stomach was empty Esme handed me a glass of sprite. I wiped my mouth and sipped on it, hoping to come back down to earth.

Emmett swung me up into his arms, carrying me to the couch. Everyone gathered around me, except for Alice. She stood in front of the TV, watching me. Her face had been smug, not it was uncertain.

She hadn't wanted us together, but she didn't think this would have happened.

I could have happily yelled at her til I lost my voice, but I really didn't care enough to do it. She wasn't worth the rest of my strength.

She just wasn't.

Pops laid a cold cloth on my head, Esme stroking my hair. Em and Edward standing against the back of the couch as dad hovered by my feet.

"What did he say, Bella?" I looked at Pops, wanting to get it off my chest.

After a deep breathe, I let it out. "He couldn't get married because he was a danger to me. He said that's all he's capable of. Why did he do this? Why doesn't he want to marry me? What did I do?"

The tears tried to come out, but I wouldn't let them.

"It wasn't you, ladybug." He glanced at Alice who turned red. "He's had too much thrown on his plate over the last few days. It was bound to happen. After being picked on for so long, snapping was the only option. But he's wrong. He's not a danger. He's changed. He left, didn't he? The old Jasper would have stayed and fought, no matter who it hurt. But he didn't want to do that to you, so he left. See?"

I understood I just wished Jasper did too. "It hurts still. I want him back. I don't care about anything else. I just want him back."

"Give him some time; he needs to cool off first."

I did as told. Esme hugged me for a long time, giving me the peace I needed. I got myself together long enough to take a shower and get ready for the birthday party.

Come hell or high water, I was going to have fun with my brothers. I stretched, rubbing my lower back.

The mood was still low when I came out. I was the one to put it there; I was going to be the one to bring it back up.

Clapping my hands together, I smiled wide gaining everyone's attention.

"Whose house are we going to for the party?" Nobody answered. "We're having a party, people, so cheer up damn it!"

That got them.

"My house?" Dad offered and I smiled again, nodding.

"Great. Esme can come with me and set things up. You boys go out until we call you."

"Bella, you don't have to do this. Edward and I are fine without a party."

"NO!" It came out meaner than I wanted but it worked just as good. "We're having your party! It's only fair. It's your day. I need something to keep me busy while Jasper is gone or I'll lose it, OK?"

They nodded, got their stuff together. We left at the same time, Esme driving Pops' car. When we got to dad's house, I had Esme come with me to the other house. I wanted to get their presents from my room.

As early as it was in the morning, I wasn't taking any chances with Troy.

Once we got back to dads, we got to work. I knew dad had been buying stuff to decorate with. As much as Em and Edward hated it, he made a big deal over all of us. By ten, the whole house was covered in stuff. Esme put balloons up out front on the porch, some in the trees, and even some on the mail box to gain attention.

I helped her in the backyard. We tied balloons to the fence, laid candles out and got the picnic tables ready for food. We moved into the kitchen last, putting the cold food out to serve, and putting the hot food in the oven to warm up. Last was the cake, which we hide in the fridge.

We stood back smiling around one, happy with how things looked. I got a small plate to eat, suddenly starving. Esme nibbled on the celery, moving around the place.

"Bella, does Charlie have a camera and camcorder?"

"I think so." She helped me look around his office. We managed to find the camera, but I didn't have a clue where dad kept the other.

"That's ok; we have one at the house. I can have Carlisle pick it up, if you want?"

"Sure."

She got on her phone, letting them know what to get and that it was ready. We finished our snacks and cleaned up. I lit the candles in the yard as Esme went outside to wait in front.

I got winded as I finished, sitting down to take a break. My phone started to ring in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Bella, its Dr. Jared. How are you? I heard about what happen with Jasper."

"How?"

"He called me after he calmed down a bit. He's upset."

"Where is he?"

"He didn't want me to say, dear. He wanted some time to himself."

"Why won't he talk to me?"

"He's afraid that he'll wind up hurting you." She sighed. "It's hard for him to open up. When he blows like this, it takes days to get him to come around."

"Is there anything I can do to help? I want to marry him. I'm not mad. Not at him. We all keep pushing him. The wedding was too fast. We can wait."

"It's not that, dear. He doesn't blame the wedding or you. He wants to marry you now. That's the one thing he made clear. When he blew up, he realized that he was dangerous. What upset him most was the fact he knocked you over. He asked me to find out if you're ok?"

"I'm fine. I told him that. I landed on my butt, nothing major there."

She laughed softly and calm settled on me. If she wasn't worried, neither should I be.

"If you'd like to come in and talk to me, I'm here all the time. Just call ahead and I'll make sure to set some time aside."

"I'd like that. I'd like to ask you some questions about Jasper."

"I'll answer them within reason."

"That's all I ask."

"Wish your brothers a wonderful birthday from me. If Jasper says anything else, I'll call you right away."

"Thank you."

"No problem, dear. Good bye."

"Bye."

I clicked my phone shut just as the noise level rose in the house. The guys were here, loud and annoying.

The thought made me smile again as I stood up.

"Sis, is everything ok?" I nodded towards Edward, giving him a hug.

"Yeah. Jasper is cooling off. Dr. Jared said happy birthday."

"Thanks. Is he coming back today?"

"I don't know. To be honest, I doubt it. Please don't be mad at him."

Em laughed, "Trust me, sissy, we ain't mad at _him_."

A round of pointed looks hit Alice. She ducked her head, staring at the ground.

"I never meant to cause him to blow up like that. I'm sorry. We were talking and he lost it." Her excuse was pathetic at best.

She still refused to understand what she put him though.

"We're not going to talk about it during their birthday. Everything is ready, gather round too see." Esme started filming while Pops took pictures. We got a lot of good ones of Emmett and Edward.

Dad brought out the stand for the camcorder, setting it up. Pops went out to the car and brought his stand in as well. It made it a lot easier to have fun when everything was on timers.

We ate and played games. The longer we were there the more relaxed the atmosphere became. Alice even relaxed joining in on the fun.

Cake was last, we gathered around the table, singing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Emmett and Edward, happy birthday to you!"

There was a roar of claps as we watched them blow out their candles. We hugged and took pictures as they cut and passed the cake out.

I managed to forget about Jasper not being there. For a while.

Bye night time there still was no word from him. We saved the gifts until the last minute, making them squirm.

I held mine back last, wanting to have my moment with them.

"What'd you get us, sis?" I gave Emmett a look, handing them the bag. They tore through them, whooping and hollering when they saw the books.

One by one they lifted me up, swinging me around.

"Ok, ok, I'm gonna be sick already! Happy birthday! I hope you enjoy them, Jasper helped."

They smiled, sitting me back down. I watched them look at the pictures and read some of the contents.

I was having such a good time; I decided to be nice to Alice, even if she was hateful still.

"Alice wrapped them."

Everyone seemed to freeze at those words. Alice glanced up at me, surprised. She gave a small nod, and they smiled at her.

After everyone was stuffed, we cleaned up the trash and put the left over's in the fridge. Esme and I helped Em and Edward carry their gifts across the street to their house. Once they were settled in, we headed back.

"Bella, you can still stay at Jasper's."

I shook my head, "He won't have anywhere to go if I do."

"He can come home with us." Esme gave Pops a look, but he frowned.

"She's right, sweetheart. He'll stay away from us because of Alice, and if he thinks Bella is still at the house, he'll stay away from there. I don't want him doing something stupid."

Thinking about Jasper being out all night, brought more than just safety to mind.

"He wouldn't do anything... would he?"

Pops studied me, knowing exactly where I was headed with that question. Esme just smiled and shook her head.

"He swore he wouldn't cut himself no more. He wouldn't go back on his word, especially since it was too you."

"Sweetheart, she's not talking about that." Pops stared at her until it dawned. When she did, he turned back to me, taking my hands into his. "Jasper isn't that kind of man. He's faithful. Hell, he hated Rosalie for what she did, but stayed celebrate for 3 years. He loves you completely. There's no way he'll betray you like that."

I wiped the tears away, sniffling. "Even if he did, I don't think I could blame him. He's been put through a lot. And too fast at that. Dr. Jared even warned me about him blowing up, if he's pushed too hard."

"Anyone would blow up if their over worked."

"With him, it's more violent and worst."

"Yes it is, ladybug, but he walked away. He didn't destroy the house."

I gave a small laugh, shaking my head. "I don't know where all these tears are coming from."

"It's been emotional lately."

"I've been trying to stay strong. Not cry as much. Yet I can't seem to shake it. Ha." I hugged them both hard, walking them to the front door. Dad followed behind, shaking hands with Pops and hugging Esme. We stood in the doorway waving as they left.

Dad followed me back into the family room, watching.

"Did you want to stay here, or go over to your brother's?"

"Here, please." I tried to smile, but failed. Dad took me in his arms, giving me the bear hug I needed. "I'd like to have some father daughter time."

"Anytime, baby girl. Anytime. Why don't you get freshened up? I'll get us some tea and we'll watch TV."

"Ok."

In record time I was showered and ready for bed. Dad was true to his word, waiting for me on the couch with two hot cups of tea on the table. He smiled, patting the seat beside him. I took it, picking up my tea.

After a few blows across the top, I sipped it.

"Do you still want to marry him?"

"Yes. He didn't hurt me."

"I understand that, baby girl. If he had intentionally knocked you over, he'd be in jail with Troy. But he didn't mean too. Maybe you should look into pushing the wedding back?"

"I thought about that, maybe wait a few years, and see if we can stand each other living together." I laughed at the thought. We were doing things backwards. It was no wonder that everything was falling apart.

"Do you want to have kids?"

I smiled, "Yes. I was afraid he'd break it off since I couldn't have his, but he said he'd adopt as long as it made me happy."

"Will it make him happy?"

"I hope so, he seemed like he was."

"How about a surrogate?"

"What do you mean?"

"Take a donated egg and Jasper's sperm."

I swallowed, the thought of him having a baby with me, when it was really with someone else. I felt sick at the thought, rubbing my stomach.

"I can see that that's not what you want."

"I don't know. It will be another woman's baby with him. What if she decides she wants it? Jasper wouldn't turn his back on his baby."

"For you, he would."

I blinked, surprised. Dad looked serious so I knew he wasn't joking.

"If you would want to do that, and the lady went back on her word, he would no doubt, fight for custody for the two of you, or give his up. He wouldn't hurt you either way."

"If he ever comes back, and we make it back together I'll ask him."

I yawned, finishing off my drink.

"Why don't you go to bed, baby girl, and we'll talk tomorrow?"

"Ok, night dad." I hugged him, putting my cup in the sink. I headed to the spare bedroom dad kept for me, and was asleep instantly.

* * *

Next Day

BPOV

I called Dr. Jared and set up an appointment to see her at noon. Dad already had breakfast waiting for me when I came out. Em and Edward had gone to back to work, their cars gone from across the street.

I took a plate of food from dad and we sat around the counter eating it.

"You going to meet Dr. Jared?"

"Yup, at noon. Have you heard anything from Jasper?"

"Carlisle called me an hour ago, they went over to the house last night, and he was asleep on the couch. He got drunk as hell and a taxi brought him home."

I frowned and finished off my face, washing it.

"He was pretty upset over everything. He doesn't trust himself around you. He gets mad easy, and he's afraid that he might take it out on you."

"He wouldn't hurt me."

"He knows he did when he called the wedding off. He regrets doing it, but he doesn't want to get married without knowing he can control his temper and work out his anger."

"Would going back to motocross help him relief his tension?"

He stopped and thought about it, "It might help. Talk to the Doc about it."

"Can you drop me off at the hospital?"

"You need to get yourself a car, baby girl. Why don't we go get one today after I get off my shift."

"I thought you had to work all day?"

"Nope, it's my half day. I'll be off at 3, which should give you plenty of time to talk to her. Call me when you're done and I swing back and pick you up."

"Ok." I gave him a hug and waited for him to get ready.

He dropped me off at the hospital and I went straight up to her office.

"She'll be right out with you, Bella. She's got another patient."

I smiled and took a seat, picking up a magazine to flick through it. A few minutes passed and the door opened, and the hair on my neck stood up. I saw boots and I knew who they belonged too.

Taking a deep breathe, I glanced up to see if I was right.

Jasper looked like hell, he hadn't slept well and it was obvious he'd been drinking the night before. Before I could say anything, he bolted out the door, slamming it behind him. Blinking back tears, I laid the magazine aside, and stood up. Dr. Jared came to the door, and frowned.

"Bella, you're early. I didn't..." She shook her head and that's all I could take. I ran out of her office, crying.

"Bella!" I heard her call, but refused to stop. At the end of the hall were bathrooms. I put all my energy into getting to them. When I made it inside, I hide in a stall and sobbed until I couldn't cry anymore.

* * *

JPOV

The moment I saw Bella in the waiting room, I truly felt like the heel I was. She looked worn out and upset. So I did the smart thing, and stormed out. But when I got to the elevators, I couldn't get on. I had to see her, and beg her for forgiveness.

I wanted her back, it had only been a day, but that's all I could handle without going crazy. I needed her back.

I slid down the wall, and sat next to the elevators, waiting on her. Even if I had to ambush her on the way home, I would. But seconds after sitting, I heard crying and saw Bella running pass me. I watched her fly into the restrooms and got up. I went over to the door and listened to her sobs.

It made my chest constrict and the pain was almost more than I could handle.

"Jasper?" I turned when I heard the Doc. She was standing in her doorway shaking her head. "She's needs time."

I returned the head shake, "No! I can't do it, Doc. I want her back. I screwed up, really bad! I don't want it to be off... I can't survive like this."

She came closer, putting her hand out to me. My reaction was instant, pressing back against the door.

"She needs some space. You both do. In a few months, it will be easier for both of you."

I felt the tears slip out, shaking my head. I wouldn't be able to handle my fuck up for months. I already did a stupid job at one night. It took two bottles of whiskey to dull the pain. I swore I wouldn't kill myself for Bella. But living with that promise without her, was impossible.

"Doc, I had to throw out all the knives last night." I sobbed, trying to swallow it. She looked horrified at the thought, stopping her attempts. Her hands dropped to her side, as she watched me. "I promised Bella I wouldn't try on my life again. Without her, it's _all _I think about. It's not a day to day thing, like with Rosalie. It's a second to second thing. The only thing that kept me alive was the two bottles that knocked me unconscious. What my parents saw was me attempting to _stay_ alive. Do you understand now?"

She nodded, almost painful. I felt the door behind me open and turned. Bella's face was white, eyes and lips red, tears dried to her face.

It was the most beautiful sight of my life.

But I knew she had heard everything and it terrified me.

"She's right, Jasper."

My world came crashing down with those three words.

* * *

**I'm trying to make Bella stronger, please stay with me! And the time is going to speed up a bit in all the stories, u'll start to see the time frame listed when a new day starts... I've re wrote out the storyline to include all of the NEW twists that were given to me by all u wonderful peeps and my girls! They are great, check their stuff out, thank u ladies! **

**Going by the poll so far, (please don't forget to vote) everyone wants lots of chapters, and i'm looking at about 55 to 70 at the moment, hope that's not tooooo big, maybe more if i want to mess with these two longer, lol! **

**Catch u guys later!  
**


	28. In Your Face!

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! **

**I'm sorry beforehand, but this chappie was going to have a big happy note on the top, and for the few who know in advance why, it's not so much now. I will b posting a larger note at the end, just for the people who read the last chapter and decided to wait and see what happen even if they were upset by them breaking up, I won't post it before the chappie. I'd like to thank everyone for waiting this out with me, writing this story true to line is hard, esp when ur like everyone else and want to see only happy things. **

**Having said a little of my peace, here is the next chappie only a DAY later, and it's more than a wild lemon, it's a major shocker! PLZ don't read if ur not 18! If wild sex ain't ur thing stop now and wait for the next update, lol, cuz this one is the wildest up to date at least in my mind and the girls! **

**On to the naughty reading and happy reunion peeps! I'm adding more JPOV's for the ones that requested it and i hope they are good, if u'd like to see more Bella let me know! **

* * *

JPOV

I couldn't handle being around her after hearing that. I shoved my hands into my pockets to keep from punching something and headed towards the emergency stairs.

I was two floors down before I realized that she was following me.

"Jasper! Wait! Jasper!" Her shoes clicked away at each step. I shook my head and continued jogging down. "Jasper, please! That's not what I meant! I swear! Please, Jasper! Not after what you did to me..."

I stopped mid step, gripping the handle bar on the wall. I felt Bella run straight into my back, never noticing that I had stopped. We both hopped down a few steps as I landed against the wall. Bella looked up at me, inside my arms.

"You need to listen to me, it's the least you can do."

"Fine." My body was as stiff as my mind. I would give her that and then go drown my misery at my stupid fucking mistake.

When her hands came up and cupped my face, I melted. It was a sensation that I was new too. She pulled me down for a kiss. The touch of her lips did me in, I lost it, picking her up and ramming her against the wall. I tore at her clothes, and it dawned on me mid way through that she was helping me, tearing at my clothes just as fast.

My blood was pounding in my ears so hard; I couldn't hear anything around me. The fact that we were in a public stairwell and two seconds away from fucking like animals, had little effect.

I cupped her face, stopping. Bella shook her head confused, her hands pulling at me, "I'm sorry."

She paused, and a smile lit her face up. "Me too. I love you, Jasper."

Sliding my arms under her ass, I lifted her up and sank into her at the same time. "I love you too, Bella. No matter what."

Her arms closed around my neck, as she whimpered and nodded. Our session had to be fast as hell, knowing that at any minute someone could come out into the stairs and see us. Especially the Doc. She knew where we'd gone, and she'd start looking for us within minutes.

Didn't need to have that talk with her. At all.

Using my weight I held Bella up against the wall as I moved her around, opening her thighs farther to sink deeper. She let out a scream as I flicked her nub, making sure to press it with every thrust. Her feet locked behind my back, as her nails dug into my hair.

The fire burned in my stomach, and my balls started to tighten. I came the minute I felt Bella close down on me. She flipped her head back and let out an ear piercing scream. My body shook as it continued to pump into her.

"Love you...love you...love you..." Bella rambled over and over causing me to smile. With my last bit of energy I gave one final thrust before sliding to the floor.

We curled into each other's arms, satisfied. "I love you too, baby."

I felt her smile against my chest and heard a door open at the same time. We jumped apart from each other, pulling our clothes back into place as we hopped up the stairs to the right floor. Bella grabbed my hand and I dragged her back down to the Doc's office. It was the only one I knew in the place.

As soon as we got inside, we let out air. She smiled at me and I smirked.

"I see you two have made up." Doc poked her head out the door smiling. She waved to us to follow and we did.

I wasn't the least bit embarrassed about being caught fucking my girl. Hell, I would have fucked her on the desk if need be. I got her back and I wasn't going to let her go. We took a seat, still holding hands and waited for the Doc.

"Are you two back together? Or have you not talked?"

Bella spoke before me, "We didn't talk, but we didn't need too. I love Jasper. I want to be with him, no matter how he wants to be with me. We don't have to get married."

I frowned shaking my head, "I want to get married, baby. I still do."

She smiled at me and nodded. "Ok. I think we're moving too fast. It's upsetting everyone and they're taking it out on Jasper. I don't want him to get beaten on about this."

The Doc glanced at me and nodded. "She's right, Jasper. As long as everyone keeps on you about getting married, it's not going to help the situation."

"I don't care what they think. I want to marry Bella. I want to be happy. Why is that so fucking wrong?"

"It's not wrong," the Doc paused, taking a deep breath. Bella squeezed my hand and I calmed down instantly. "What my job is, is to help both of you work through any issues that you have—past, present, and future. I'm here to help you get through your day to day life as you do that, as well. After talking with your parents and Charlie, it's obvious that there are a few people who all have different problems with the marriage."

She started jotting down notes, glancing back at us. "I would recommend some different options for both of you. One finish getting this wedding together by yourselves, so that you don't have to deal with any crap from anyone. Pick out what you want and if they'd like to join in, tell them the day and time, and the dress. It's up to them to show up. Two, have them help and deal with their crap. Three, have them help and ignore what they say. Four, bring them all in and give them one chance to speak their peace. If they don't get it all out, then fuck it, they can't come to the wedding without shutting up. Which option do you want to go with?"

"One."

"Four."

I smiled at the fact we said the complete opposite of each other.

"Bella, it's not their wedding."

"I know that, but I don't want to be blamed for ruining our families. Alice already hates me for taking you away for this wedding. If we don't let her speak her peace, she'll blame me for the rest of our lives. Sooner or later, you'll hate me for it too. One day you'll want that bond with her and when it's not there, you'll snap at me."

"That's not true. I've given her many chances to tell me what's the problem. All she has said, is that I don't give her enough time. She doesn't factor in wedding plans. Or that I've got a life. She was worried about me killing myself, and when I finally find something worth living for, she wants to take it from me. What sister does that?"

I was getting Bella upset, the way her face turned pink.

"Alice might have another reason for wanting to have some time with you, Jasper. Why don't we do both? We'll bring them in, have a talk and if nothing comes from it good, you and Bella plan your wedding without them."

"We have a wedding planner."

"That may be Bella, but you'll still have to ok anything that she chooses for you. Instead of asking the family their opinions, you decide with Jasper."

We agreed, and I was more relaxed. The Doc would set up the meetings with our families and let us know when the first one was. Bella held onto my arm as we walked out to my car.

As soon as we were on the road, she used my phone to call Charlie.

"Hi, dad. Yeah. Everything's fine. Jasper is taking me home. Which home?"

I gave her a look and she giggled. "Our home dad. The wedding is back on. We worked out some stuff, and we've come to an agreement on what to do about the wedding. We're fine, dad. Yes, yes. No, dad, I don't need a car."

My ears stopped on that bit and I smiled as I turned back towards town. Bella was rambling so much with Charlie she didn't notice as I turned towards some dealerships. I headed towards the place I got my car. A nice little sports car would be perfect for my girl.

I watched her babble on even after I parked. When she hung up and handed me the phone, she paused eyes wide.

"Where are we?"

"At my dealership. This is where I bought my car."

"Why are we here?"

"You need a car. I hadn't thought about it until you said something to your dad."

"I don't have the money, Jasper."

"We're getting married, baby. That means I take care of you."

"Jasper."

"Are you going to be my wife?"

She frowned before nodding. "Yes."

"You can only be my wife if you allow me to buy you things."

Her eyes widen as her face turned red. "That's blackmail!"

I smirked, "Yes it is, baby. That's how I work. Now, if you want to be my wife, what are you going to do?"

"Let you buy me stuff." Her words were grumbled as she glared at me.

I snickered, getting out of the car. I held her door open, taking her hand. We rambled over towards the group of cars that were similar to mine.

When we looked up, ten or more salesmen were running our way. It was comical to say the least. The first one to get to us was out of breath but looked joyful. The rest scrambled back towards the building to wait for the next fish.

"Good day to you. My name is Roy, how can I help you?"

"I want to buy something for my girl. We're getting married. So I want it to be very nice." He grinned at us, motioning us to follow.

We spent an hour on the lot, listening to the benefits to each type of car. Once Bella had picked the kind she wanted, he showed us what colors they had.

After things were pinned down, I went inside and paid as another associate showed Bella the ins and outs of her new car. Thirty minutes later, I walked out of the place the owner of a new car.

Bella was in heaven, sitting inside of it.

"Can I drive it home, Jasper? Please?"

I smiled and kissed her. "Course, baby. I'll meet you there."

She clapped and giggled, turning it on. I jogged back to my car and followed her the way home. I watched as she bobbed up and down to the music. As much as she hated me spending money on her, she really did love that car.

We pulled into the parking lot and for once found the place empty. Everyone was gone. Bella was jumping as she got out of the car. We headed inside smiling.

I stood by and watched as she took in the place. The empty bottles were laying on the table by the couch and the place was trashed. Mom and dad had left things like they were and I was grateful.

"Jasper..."

Bella looked sadden by things but didn't say another word about it. I sat down on the couch watching her tidy up the place. She smiled at me when she was done, but I sat mute.

"I love you, Jasper."

That got me to smile as I pulled her into my lap. I kissed her nose and then softly on the lips. She looped her arms around my neck curling into my body.

"Love you baby."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"It might get you mad."

"I just got you back, there isn't much that will make me mad. I won't let things get to me again like they did before. I'll fight with you, not without you."

She smiled kissing my forehead. When she laid her head on my chest, I knew she didn't want to look me in the face.

Time to brace myself.

"Did you think about going out and doing anything last night?"

I shook my head frowning. "What do you mean? I don't drive and drink."

"I'm not talking about that. Did you meet anyone...?"

"Like where?"

"Anywhere."

"Baby, I'm having a hard time keeping up with you. Who would I meet? And why would I meet them?"

She went quiet, burying her face in my neck. Her words came out mumbled. "I was afraid you'd fine someone else to be with."

My body turned cold at the thought. I rubbed her back to soothe her. "Never. I'm a one woman guy. I'm your guy. I'd never do that to you."

"I'm sorry for asking. I'm just not used to being this way with someone. I'm trying."

"I know you are, baby. I am too. I'm glad you talked to me about this. You can come to me for anything."

She nodded, and I felt her hair brush my throat. What a time to get a hard on, I tell you.

When she giggled and wiggled against it I knew she felt it. "Are you getting hard, boo?"

I pulled her hair and she smiled lifting her face. "Yeah, I am. You turn me on. What do you expect? Asking me about getting it on."

"With someone else." She gave me a dirty look for teasing her.

I smirked, "That's not what I was thinking about."

I won a smooch and another wiggle. My hands went to her back, pushing her down against me as I thrust up against her. Our lips locked as her breathing became deeper.

"Jasper...oh... hummmmm...yes...right here...show me who's boss..."

"You want the boss, baby?" I took a handful of her hair and yanked it back. She panted, rubbing against me. Bella literally turned wet within seconds of me bossing her around.

It did wonders for me too.

"Yes, Jasper."

"First things first, get on your knees." She did as told and had me in her mouth before I could say another word.

She might have been an innocent but she knew how to please me to no ends. With each pass she hummed and sucked. Stars started to float around in front of me. I counted and counted trying to hold off. I wanted to last as long as possible.

I pulled her hands off of me, bringing them up against my chest. Pressing them against me, she dung her nails in. I hissed lifting my hips to meet her mouth. She giggled and took me deep.

One final pass down and I came, gripping her hands in mine. My head flew back as I howled. She swallowed every last drop, licking the tip as I came up for air.

Her face was heated as she leaned back and looked up at me. Lips swollen from sucking me off, eyes glazed over and cheeks dark pink.

"You really do make me into a slut, Jasper." She moved up pressing kisses up my belly to my chest, gliding her tongue up my throat and around my jaw. I shivered from the contact, already hard again.

"Where did you learn that shit?" I asked full on panting now. If she told me to sit, I would have gotten on the floor at her feet. She might have thought I was her boss, but she wasn't too far away from being mine as well.

A smirk, "Being around you makes me want to do bad... bad... bad things. And I don't know why. I see you in my head and I get...wet..."

She bit my ear lobe and I nearly came right then. I glanced up towards the windows and noticed something atop the back wall, stopping.

"Bella, get in the other room."

I wasn't sure when I started hissing but the thought of him being near her was enough for me to blow up. He should have been in jail.

"Why?" She turned and followed to where I was looking. I was surprised she didn't get upset.

I was shocked to my toes when she laughed, standing up. I watched as she stripped naked in front of me and him.

"What are you doing?" I grabbed hold of her hands, struggling with my pants by my feet.

She turned smiling down at me, gloriously naked, skin like gold, soft as satin.

"I want to show him who's boss. Who I belong too. He wants to watch us, let's give him a show!"

Where this hell cat came from I didn't know, but I didn't care when she moved over me. When I felt myself slid inside her I moaned, tilting my head back.

I kept my eyes on Troy, his body language growing more ridged with each passing second. Bella lay back against me, legs spread open, taking my hands and moving them to cup her breasts.

Her body screamed loud and clear what she was doing. I was her master, I owned her completely. I could have her anytime I wanted, anywhere I wanted and in front of anyone I wanted.

It was dangerous to taunt him like we were, and I didn't like the fact he was seeing my girl naked. After Bella squeezed down on me, I didn't care if he came in the room and taped us.

Sliding my hands down under her thighs, I pulled them up, making her tighter as she bounced up and down. Her head tossed back and forth, as I grunted and groaned.

"Yes! Yes! Jasper! Oh! Oh! Yes! Jasper, please! Harder! Harder! Yes, boo, yes! Only you! Only you!"

I snickered licking her shoulder before biting down and sucking. Bella raised her arms up and grabbed hold of my head as she came. Her body shook, slamming down on me. She let out a scream as she arched her back, nails drawing blood.

I waited until the last few shivers before pulling her thighs apart and slammed back into her, letting go. She lost it again, pitching forward. Bracing herself against the coffee table, her body went wild in her second orgasm.

My hands fell away as I watched her do all the work.

Seconds turned into minutes, the pleasure never ending. All at once we seized up and collapsed. My body was covered in sweat and Bella was twitching with aftershocks. Rubbing my hands up her back, I glanced to the backyard.

Troy was still there but it wasn't hard to notice his body shaking. His hands were in fists, face red around the bandages.

I pulled Bella back into my arms, kissing her chin. She giggled and snuggled into my arms. She pulled me down with her on the couch and sighed. Buck naked and still inside of her I watched as Troy climbed back over the fence and disappeared.

"We shouldn't have done that, baby."

"I know. But I feel wonderful."

"I bet you do."

She slapped my arm, still laughing. "I do, and that's not what I meant. I finally showed him I was somebody else's and I was happy. He said I'd never get a guy because of what I was. But I got you."

"You'll always have me, baby."

"Love you, Jasper."

"I love you too."

Looking out the window again, we both broke out into another round of laughs.

We were never going to hear the end of this.

**

* * *

**

**Hope that was as good as we thought it was, lol, another one of my WTF moments, but lemon style! lol Working on updates, not sure exactly how long the next will b! Thank u for all the reviews, love reading them and if u'd like to talk PM me, or offer ur thoughts or advice that would be great, a lot of the twists in these stories were created after talking with all u guys! I'm happy people like the large number of chapters predicted, i do too! **

**Please leave some love! **

**The rest of this note is offered after reading some words that I took rather personal and so did the other ladies in my group, I won't repost them but we would all like to have our sides told, I don't wish to offend anyone and i hope everyone keeps reading our stories, if u do continue to read this.**

**

* * *

**

***Our Group Statement***

**Writing these stories is hard work and takes a lot of effort. If u have written or am writing ur own stories u know where I'm coming from. If u have people to read and beta ur stories as well, they know where we are coming from as well. It's not a fine art, and can't be slapped together within seconds. We take pride with putting out a good chapter that lives up to the rest of the story. **

**We love reading our reviews for each of our stories, it's the main reason we write. Even if someone is angry or upset with me, which i know they will be, and i try to warn accordingly so that if u don't like those kinds you can skip the chapter, I love ur reviews. I've said it many times that ALL of my stories will be HEA and i mean it! But they are listed as ANGST so that means a lot of headache is coming. You can't skip the bad and get to the good and have it be a story worth while. **

**I've asked before for everyone to just stick with us and u'll like what happens. So far majority has done that and I'd like to thank u all, esp the ones that stuck by IJNY when i went on a fink with the updates; and the ones that have been waiting patiently for DF & IM to continue as well. I haven't forgotten u guys, i just want to post a quality update for them. If the chapter doesn't feel right, i will delete it and bug the heck out of the girls looking for the right flow. After all that hard work, the end result is what u guys read. **

**I love any type of comments and reviews u guys post, esp if u explain how u feel. But I don't app rude comments that are pointed towards us, whether or not it was suppose to be. That's how we took it, and believe me when i say, i had to ask them if i was understanding it right, it came as such a shock. If u have that kind of response please do it privately, i will be able to handle them much better than reading a review response and being blown out of the water. It killed my happiness in finishing chapter 29, completely. **

**I don't mean to ramble, but there was a lot of hurt (me) and anger (the ladies) after the last chapter was posted. This is the only time we'll comment on this, I just wanted to put our side out, esp when it concerns the next update. If things get better, i'm hoping to finish 29 this week. **

**If u read this and like to talk about it some more, please PM me. I'd love to hear ur feelings on this chapter in a review! Thank you, Jen, Bree, Abbymickey24 & 'KT'**


	29. Inside Job?

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

**Surprise! I didn't think i'd get this done this fast, my mom just had neck surgery Wednesday, but i did with the help of Bree! Thank u bunches! Enjoy everyone! **

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I knew we had gone a little farther than we should have, but I didn't care at the time. Troy would go farther to get us now, after watching our show together.

I didn't like the fact he got to see me naked again, but at the same time he got to see what he had missed 3 years ago. What I refused to give him. What I was still refusing to give him. I was Jasper's and I didn't care what he thought.

Jasper was hot and heavy behind me, his arm laying over my stomach. I could tell he had dozed off, his breathing a lot calmer. This was the peace that I wanted with him. Just being together, after making love was enough for me.

When the phone rang, he jumped and I giggled.

"You should answer it, boo."

"Don't wanna." He buried his face into my hair, whining.

"They might come over and check on us if we don't answer."

"Don't care. They can watch like Troy did."

"He'll get us for making him watch."

"Like we made him. He shouldn't have been here in the first place. Hell, he should be in jail. Why isn't he?"

"I don't know. I'll call dad."

"Later."

"It's important, Jasper."

"Give me a half hour."

"Fine." Minutes ticked by with Jasper being quiet again. I knew he had fallen asleep but we had other stuff to talk about and think through. No time like the present with everything happening.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you want to try a surrogate?"

"Surrogate what?"

He yelped when I elbowed him in the ribs. "To have a baby."

"With you? I thought dad said you didn't have eggs or some shit like that."

"I don't. Or I don't think I do." I frowned. "He never went into detail about it. I think I still have them they just don't come out like they should."

"Wouldn't it be hard to get one to have a baby then?"

I smiled, he didn't have a clue where I was going with this. "I meant for you."

"Me what?"

"Jasper!" Reaching back I bopped him on the head. He hollered, rubbing the spot.

"Stop doing that!"

"Then pay attention."

"I am. I don't understand what you're talking about. If you can't have a baby, then how could I without you? I thought we were going to adopt? What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. I meant if you still wanted a baby of your own."

"My own?" He pushed up behind me on his elbow. I glanced back and his frown told me he wasn't happy with what I was saying.

"Are you asking me if I want to have a baby with someone else?"

"Something like that."

"Fuck sakes, why? I want a baby with you, not someone else."

Trying to roll onto your back when your man was still inside of you wasn't that easy. Jasper refused to get the hint as I moved around, pulling away from him. As soon as I was on my back, he was on top of me. Hands braced by my head, face inches from mine. I shivered at his body heat, licking my lips.

"I'm talking about using a surrogate to carry a baby for us."

"Your egg and my boys?"

"No, your boys and a donated egg."

His furious shake of the head was adamant. "Hell no! Not even going there. If we can't have a baby together, then I don't want a baby with anyone else. We adopt or we don't have kids. I'm not having some other bitches' brat in my house. All I would need is for them to go back on their word and start something. I'm not going to court for a child that isn't both of ours."

Even with his anger at my words, I was happy. Looping my arms around his neck, I pulled him down for a kiss. He slid his hands under me, pulling me flush against him. "I'm happy you don't want to do it."

"Then why even ask, baby?"

"I want you to know all your options. I don't have any but you do. I don't want to take that from you."

"You're not taking anything from me. Stop saying that."

I soothed his frown with another kiss, snuggling into his chest. He relaxed on top of me, kissing my neck. "Is there anything else you want to talk about? Where did all this come from?"

"Yesterday, talking with everybody. I've gotten a lot of insight on things. I hadn't thought about someone else carrying the baby. And then dad said that it would have to be a donated egg, and I wasn't happy with that either. But I wanted you to have your own decision."

"What if I had said yes?"

That stopped me in my tracks. I was hopping he'd say no, I hadn't put anything into if he'd said yes. "I don't know."

"You'd stay unhappy just to make me happy."

"Probably."

"Never. We both are happy or we don't do it."

"Alright."

"Let's have dinner and then we'll call the folks about Troy and find out when our first session is. This is the last chance for all their complaints. If they don't come clean now, they don't need to come to the wedding at all."

I nodded, agreeing. Jasper helped me up and into fresh clothes. We worked together to clean the house up, more so than my quick throw out of trash from his night by himself.

When the place didn't smell so bad, I started cooking. Jasper went to the windows and closed the blinds. He got the dinning table ready and helped me set the food out.

I noticed that I was eating everything like crazy. I was on my second big burger by the time Jasper had finished his first. His face was shocked as he watched me hoof it down.

"Didn't you eat yesterday, baby?"

"Yeah. I eat more when I'm happy. I'm back here with you. I'm happy."

He smiled shaking his head. By the time dinner was done, I put away four to his two. Jasper teased me as he did the dishes, but it was with a smile so I didn't really care that much.

"I like my girl plump."

"You better!"

The giggles started, only stopping when we sat on the couch together his cell between us. Putting it on speaker phone, he dialed dad first.

"Hello, don't tell me there is another problem?"

"Yes, sir, there is. Troy was here again."

"_What?_"

"He was in our backyard again, I thought he was in jail."

"He's suppose to be in jail. When did this happen and how long? Did you speak to him? What did he do?"

I turned bright red at the thought of answering dad truthfully. Jasper snickered and smiled wide.

"We were having sex on the couch when I noticed him. He watched us."

My hands flew up to my face, covering it. I knew I was bright red, I could already feel the burning. I glared at Jasper, smacking him again. He just laughed as the phone went silent.

"Remind me never to take your call after eating. You just spoiled me for a week. Next times less details, if you don't mind."

"Just being honest."

"I bet you are."

I bet my lip at how annoyed dad sounded. It was funny in a wrong way.

"Did he...argh...do anything …... you know...anything?"

"Nope, just watched." Jasper had slapstick comebacks. Each one worst than the one before. He was getting a kick out of embarrassing dad, and I was finding it funny myself. "I think we shocked him. Probably never seen anything like it before."

"Oh, God. Shoot me now. I'm done." We heard the phone being smacked against a table. I was laughing so hard, I shoved my face into a pillow.

"So was he."

I let loose after that, laughing so hard I rolled off the couch. I laid on the floor laughing like a hyena. Jasper just shrugged smiling wide.

"He was pissed off that much I can tell you. But he didn't leave until we were done too. I don't think he really thought we were actually doing it. Like he expected us to be innocent or some shit. What a joke."

"I wish this was." Dad went silent again. "I'll make a report and find out why the hell is he was there."

"And two days ago."

"_What?" _Both of them gasped at the same time, Jasper looked at me like I'd lost my mind. "Where, Bella? Why didn't you say something?"

"I wasn't afraid." I looked down towards the ground, not wanting to look at Jasper when I finished. "It was when we went shopping for camping gear and Alice shut the door in my face. He was outside with me."

"I'll fucking kill her, and then I'll kill him!" Jasper hissed, throwing his phone to the floor. It bounced and skidded towards the wall. Dad was still on the line listening.

"Jasper! It's OK. I wasn't afraid of him and I wanted him to see it. Nothing happened."

I pulled myself up off the ground, going over to him. Every step closer, he took one back.

"You should have told somebody. He could have grabbed you and I wouldn't have even known. Why didn't you say something when you came in?"

"He left. He didn't do anything. Then he left. I wasn't going to let him or Alice know that they frightened me. And they didn't."

"So help me if Alice had anything to do with Troy, I'll ruin her for good!"

"She wouldn't do something like that, she's your sister. She was my best friend."

"She's changed and it wasn't because of me."

"Maybe it's because of me? I'm taking over some of her family and she doesn't want to give it up."

"Hello? I'm still on here guys!" I blushed as Jasper went over and picked the phone off the floor.

"Sorry, Charlie. What else do you need from us?"

"That should be all for now. I'll see what I kind find out and I'll pull the records on Troy from the jail. See what their curfew check shows. If he wasn't there, they should have said something."

"He's pretty fucking smart. You said so yourself. He might have someone working with him on the inside."

"If I find out who they're dead as door nails."

Dad hung up and Jasper turned towards me. We both shook our heads as his phone rang. He hit speakerphone again.

"Yeah."

"We just got a call from Dr. Jared for a family session tomorrow morning. What's wrong?"

"It's just an idea, mom. We wanted everyone to have a chance to get their problems out in the open."

"Is there something wrong? She gave us the good news that you two were back together and now this."

"There's nothing wrong with us. We've finally come to the realization that we don't care what anyone says. But we're doing the nice thing and letting everyone have their peace. Troy is not letting up on us even from jail. I'm focusing on him now. I don't need something happening to Bella because of others."

"We'll be there, honey. How about lunch afterward?"

Jasper looked at me and I smiled. "Sure."

"Ask Bella if she'd like to look for bathing suits for the wedding."

"She can hear you, mom, you're on speakerphone."

"Bella?"

"That would be nice."

"Did you two want to get the medical and paperwork out of the way now or wait a while?"

"I don't care." Jasper looked towards me, and I shook my head. "Maybe we should wait. Bella doesn't feel like doing it just yet."

"That's OK. It was just a thought. I've been making lists of stuff that needs to be done. Even with a wedding planner, I want to make sure things are perfect. I've also started a list of friends we'd like to invite if that's alright?"

"Sure, mom. Whoever you want."

"I'd like to do the invitations if that's OK? It'd be nice to have someone personal to add to the wedding."

"Sure, Esme."

"Thank you dear. I'll let you two go now. Good night. Your father sends his love."

"Give mine to him. Love you mom, night."

He hung up, shaking his head.

"Do you want to stay here or buy a new house?"

"Stay here, I like it. Didn't you pick it out?"

He laughed, moving into the kitchen. "No. It was the first thing I saw that was for sale. Not very homy."

"We can make that one of our goals before the wedding. Make the place homy."

I watched him sip on a pop, smiling at me. "Whatever, baby."

"How about we take some photos together? Or maybe some family stuff?"

"I don't do pictures."

"You're doing the wedding stuff."

He smirked and I glared at him. "You do pictures or you don't get no more of me."

With that he sat his pop aside, moving closer. "Really? Is that a challenge?"

I crossed my arms, "If that's what you want to call it."

Jasper took hold of my sides, pulling me closer. "I love a good challenge, baby."

With a kiss to my forehead, he pulled me into a hug.

"Let's get into bed, baby. I want to hold you."

We made our way into the bedroom and got ready for bed. It was almost 11 at night by the time we settled down together. Instead of being tired like I should have been I wanted to talk. Jasper, on the other hand, was already asleep next to me.

I lasted a few minutes before I couldn't stop myself, nudging at his chest.

"Jasper?"

"Hum?"

"Are you awake?"

"No."

"How come you're talking to me then?"

"Cause you won't leave me alone?"

I smiled, kissing his chest. He sighed, opening one eye. "What's wrong, can't you sleep?"

"I just want to talk."

With a heave, he rolled over to face me more, wrapping an arm around my waist to draw me near. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything. Everything."

"I'll tell you anything and everything, just ask, baby. I'm an open book to you. Nothing is off limits. You know the worst about me."

"Are there any pictures of you and Rosalie together?" I felt like slapping my own self as soon as I asked. I wasn't even sure where the question had come from. Jasper scrunched his eyebrows together, confused.

"Why?"

"Nothing."

"No, why? I'm not upset, I'm just not sure what their use would be."

I shrugged, "I'd just like to see old pictures of you. Since she was a big part of your life before the last three years, I thought you'd might have some happy ones. I doubt you took any since her death."

"I didn't. I can ask mom if she has them still. I tossed everything when I moved. I think she went threw the trash before having dad carry it off. If you want to see them, I'll ask her tomorrow."

"It's doesn't have to be now, just whenever. Or if she can just bring the photos of you, that would be fine. I'd like to see you when you were younger."

"I'm the same dorky self I am now, cept less jaded."

"You're not jaded, boo." Wrapping my arms around his neck, I kissed his gently. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby. Do you have any photos of you?"

"Before Troy there are a lot, after, there aren't many. He didn't like to be photographed."

"Odd. Rosalie loved to be photographed. If there was a camera around she was in front of it. Even if she hated the people that it brought."

I yawned and Jasper laughed. "Now you're tired."

"I don't know why, I was fine a minute ago."

With that I was out like a light.

* * *

Next Day

JPOV

I groaned when I heard the phone ring. Rolling over I looked at the clock. 7:10 am.

Who was up at this damn hour? Bella was still sound asleep beside me, and I was glad. She needed her rest, she looked worn out.

"Hello?"

"Jasper, we need to talk." At the sound of Charlie's voice, I got up and went out to the living room. He didn't sound happy and I wasn't about to upset Bella anymore than I had too. I made coffee as he talked.

"What's up?"

"I just got done going through the paperwork from the jail that has Troy. They did a bed check and he was there."

"Not possible. We saw him here."

"That's what I told them, and they're saying that someone is lying and it isn't them. I don't know exactly what's going on, but something isn't right. I'm worried about how easy it is for him to get into the backyard at that house and to the front as well."

"What should we do?"

"Move."

"I talked with Bella about that last night."

"Move just until he's back in jail permanently. Then you can move back. Right now it isn't safe. He's showing how easy it is for him to come and go. If he did get out of that jail, then we've got bigger problems."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's got someone on the force working with him. They know what I know."

A chill ran down my spine even though I was drinking hot coffee. Anything Charlie did was available for others to find. Troy could know what we were doing when and where we were going to do it at.

I knew why he hadn't done anything yet, he was waiting for the perfect time to take Bella or do something worse.

"What should we do?"

"I'm going to talk to you about that today. Carlisle is going to head up things for me. Everything is going to be OK. Don't worry Bella. She'll just get upset, or worse, say everything is fine and be stubborn about it."

I smiled, "That's her."

"Yeah, I know. Don't tell her why I called. I'll meet you guys at the place today. Emmett and Edward will be there as well."

"Cool. We'll see you."

"Same here."

I clicked my phone off and sat on the couch. I sat and stared at the coffee making, watching each drop.

"Jasper?"

"Out here, baby. Go back to sleep."

"Not the same without you." I felt her arms around my shoulder and smiled.

"I didn't want to wake you. You look tired, go back to bed, baby."

"No." She whined and I laughed. Bella moved around the couch, looking adorable as hell. Her hair was crazy, face sleepy and shirt rumpled from sleep. She flopped down beside me, snuggling up under my shoulder. Once her arms wrapped around my chest, she dozed off.

I relaxed as I held her. Life seemed so easy when we were like this. Outside world at bay, crazy ex's far away. If I could keep things like this we'd be happy for a long time. I was worried about what Charlie had to say, what he had found out.

I wasn't sure just how many more blow ups we'd be able to handle. Everything at once seemed like to much.

2 hours passed before I realized it. I had sat and stared for so long I hadn't even noticed my phone going off.

"Wake up, baby. We're gonna be late."

Bella groaned shaking her head. Her arms pulled me back to her, rubbing her face into my side. I smiled and kissed her head.

"Can't sleep, baby. We have to get up, everyone is waiting on us."

"Fine." I helped her up and into the bedroom. In record time Bella was ready. I got a cup of coffee as I waited for her, going to the front door.

"Jasper, you didn't do your therapy!"

"I'll do it when we get back. I missed yesterday, today won't kill them."

"You're lucky we're late, mister!"

I laughed to myself, "I know, baby."

She came flying out of the bedroom, grabbing my hand and pulling me out behind her. I was lucky to lock up the house as she pushed me towards the driver's door. The whole ride to the hospital Bella was jittery.

"Relax, baby."

"I am. I don't know what's wrong with me." She smiled and I let it go. Maybe she needed to see dad or another doctor. The stress may have been affecting her more than we either realized.

"How about after the meeting we have you get a check up?"

She looked at me wide eyed, "Why? I'm fine."

"You haven't been feeling well, and you're color is off. I'm worried that the stress of everything is worst than we think."

Bella laughed it off, "I'm fine, Jasper. If I keep feeling bad, I'll go, OK?"

"Promise?"

"Swear."

I let it go when I parked. Bella tugged me towards the hospital. On the way I tossed my empty cup in the trash. Everyone was waiting in the office when we got up to the Doc's room.

Bella gave hugs as I stood by watching.

The Doc opened the door and peered out, "You guys can come back now. I'm ready."

Bella went through first, pulling me behind her. We made our way into the conference room the Doc had. Once everyone was seated, she sat down.

"Today is the last try to pull everyone together for this wedding. Jasper didn't want to even be here, but Bella did, and he agreed. We're going to go around the table and everyone is going to speak their problems with the relationship."

She paused, glancing at each of us. Her eyes fell on Emmett first.

"Emmett, do you have anything you need to say or want to ask?"

"I'd like to say something and then ask."

"Go ahead."

"I know I was an ass a few days ago when you guys told us about the wedding. It's the big brother reaction, I guess. I want my sister to be happy because I love her and she deserves it. I just don't want the same thing happening like last time. I wasn't smart enough to catch what the hell was going on with her. I won't let that happen a second time. From what I know about you, Jasper, you're a lot worst than Troy could ever be."

"Yeah I am."

He gave me a shut up look and I smirked. "But I also know that you're more family oriented than he was. You'll go to bat to protect your family, even if you're the one that's the ass."

I glared at him, "What's the question?"

Bella gave me a look and I shrugged. When she shook her head and smiled I knew she wasn't mad at me.

"I'd just like to know if you plan on going through with the wedding? No matter what."

"I am. I don't care how many people pick on me or piss me off, I'm not going to be unhappy for anyone."

"Good. That's all I got Doc." He smiled towards Dr. Jared, who looked like she wanted to slap him. With a sigh she looked at Edward.

"I don't have any problems really. I feel the same way that Emmett does. I'm her brother and I want her to be happy. If you hurt her I'll help bury the body."

I smiled despite his threat. Bella tried to hit him, but I pulled her back.

"Charlie?"

We looked towards her dad, waiting. He frowned before shaking his head. "Nope, I'm good too. My only words of peace are towards the whole family. I don't want any more drama. It's total bullshit. There are only two people who count on whether or not they get married and that's them."

"Carlisle?"

"I agree with Charlie."

Esme pipped in before the Doc could say anything else. "Me too. As their parents we want what's best for them. All this stupid fighting is wrong. Personally I want to help Bella pick out things, the things _she _wants. I don't care of it's a rubber ducky with green stripes. If she wants my ass in a dress that matches, I'll be there with bells on."

We couldn't help but all laugh, mom smiled and shrugged. Bella got the giggles, hugging me. I kissed her head, holding her hand. The room went silent when we realized who was left. I wasn't sure what kind of shit she'd pull or say, but I knew this was the beginning of the fireworks to come.

The Doc laid a smile on Alice, but it wasn't a nice one. At all.

"Alice?"

* * *

**Rut ro! Wonder what's wrong with Alice?**

** Already started next chapter, depending on how much free time i get from taking care of my mom, i'll work on an update.**

** Please check out Illusion Master! **

**I updated that this week as well, and things are heating up with our boys! lol **

**Please leave ur thoughts and some love! Thanks!**


	30. Blow Up and Blow Out

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

Thank u to the wonderful girls! Misty, Bree and Karen! This one is short and sweet but a total WTF so be prepared, lol!

* * *

BPOV

All of us held our breathe waiting to see what Alice would say or do. When the attention turned towards her she smiled. Even bad attention made her happy. I didn't know who this person was. The friend I knew was loving, sweet, and loved to shop. This Alice was attention hungry and cruel.

"I have a lot to say." She cleared her throat as if preparing for a long speech. Jasper sighed, shaking his head. He pulled my hand into his lap, rubbing his thumb over the top.

"Alice, get going, we've got stuff to do today. And there isn't anything you can say or do to stop that." Jasper leveled a look at her earning a glare in return.

"Don't rush me. If everyone gets their turn then I should get mine, right?"

"Within reason." Dr. Jared added in, and Alice gave her a look. I smiled when Dr. Jared returned it, lifting an eyebrow.

"Fine. I have a problem with how fast things are moving. Before the two of you met both of you were more reasonable. Now you're talking about having babies instantly."

"We want a baby, what's that to you?" Jasper leaned forward, nearly crushing my hand in his. I pulled my arm and he looked over to me. He loosened his hold, turning back to Alice. "Are you trying to tell me that we shouldn't have a baby?"

"Not this soon."

"Where do you get off telling us what to do?"

"I'm just trying to look out for you, Jasper. I'm your sister."

"Yes, I know that. You've drilled it into my head for the past two weeks. I can't forget it, so can the shit already. The only reason you're even here was because Bella wanted to give everyone a chance. She doesn't want to come between the family. That upsets her. I don't give a shit, personally. I lived in hell for the past three years, and then I find someone that makes me happy and you're upset that we're moving to fast. Are you fucking crazy or what? Truthfully it's none of your damn business."

You could have heard a pin drop after that. Everyone froze waiting for the next move.

Alice leaned forward, staring Jasper down. "I want to have my family back."

"We never left! What is your problem?"

"I want my family back! I want my parents to think about me for once! I want to be able to spend time with my brother whenever I want too and not worry about whether she gives a damn!"

My mouth hit the floor as the rest of the room shook their heads, confounded. It was on when Jasper leaned forward, still clasping my hand in his. His face turned to stone and his eyes went black. I could see the stream coming out of his ears. If he could, he would have hissed at her before snapping his teeth.

"Bella never stopped me from being around you, Alice. If you hadn't noticed, I've been a little depressed and despondent with _everyone, _not just you. For the longest time I wanted to kill myself. I tried once; it's not that farfetched for me to try again. What happen two weeks ago was not an accident, damn it! I was lucky that I came too. I was lucky that Bella was there to keep me fighting for my life. And you want to take that from me? Why? How fucking heartless can you be? Most sisters are glad their brothers find the person they want to be with. You take it like you're losing your toys! How old are you?"

Alice jumped to her feet, stomping. "I'm 21 years old, thank you very much! I'm not a baby! Stop treating me like one!"

When she took a swing at Jasper, I lost it, leaping to my feet and grabbing her arm mid swing. She yelped as everyone got to their feet, Dr. Jared was watching wide eyed. Nobody was sure where things went wrong, but one thing for sure, I was going to end things right.

"I told you Alice, if you ever try and hit one of my family members, you'd deal with me. I kicked your ass once, I'll do it again!"

She jerked unsuccessfully, trying to get away from me. I held tighter to her arm. I wanted her to understand things once and for all.

"I'm not done with you, you ungrateful little bitch!" Inside I was ashamed of my language, on the outside I was pissed I hadn't spoke stronger to her. She had pissed me off one to many times.

"You've been given everything! Everything! You've never been abused, or stalked! You've never been tortured or humiliated! Never! You've been treated like a princess your whole fucking life! I don't know where my best friend went, but I'm done with you and your shit! As of right now, you're out of MY wedding. My wedding! I decide who comes and who doesn't! So don't even think of talking to Jasper about it or one of the other family members. Anyone who sides with you won't be coming either! Understand?"

"You can't do that! That's my brother!" She let out a scream that made everyone cringe but me. I saw red, shoving her back from me. I moved around the table, everyone hopping out of my way. Alice lies on the floor looking up at me. She was defiant until she saw me coming at her.

"I can do whatever I want! Do you see this?" My voice rose until my throat hurt as I talked. I lifted my hand and shoved my ring in her face. She drew back, trying to look away. I wouldn't let her, making sure to follow. "That's my ring! That's my fiancee! That means I get to do what _I _want to do! I get to pick where, I get to pick the dress, the cake and decorations. Everything!"

"He won't marry you! He'll never be happy with you!" Even after everything Alice still didn't get it. I moved back just as Jasper flashed by me.

"Shut up, Alice! Shut up! Right now! I'm tired of your shit!"

I watched as she got up, facing Jasper. "It's true! You want kids, I know you do! She can't have any! In a few years you'll hate her for that!"

All of my energy left when I heard her. My one true fear. I felt the tears coming to my eyes as I watched them.

"Shut up! You don't know what I want! I want a baby with Bella; if that means adopting then we're happy. I'm happy. It's none of your business how we get a baby."

"It won't be your baby, don't you understand? It won't be your blood. Why would you give up your own kids to be with her? Why?"

"Alice, leave your brother alone, right now." Esme stepped forward, shocking everyone. Alice looked afraid for once, moving back. "If Bella makes him happy, then you leave them alone. It's not your choice what they do. If they want to adopt then they adopt. And who are you to tell him that it won't be his baby? You don't have to be the biological parent to make it your baby. Being a parent to it makes it your baby!"

"Why would he want to give that up?"

"Don't yell at your mother, Alice Cullen!" Pops was pissed now, advancing towards Esme. Alice looked horrified; she'd always thought Pops was wrapped around her little finger. When he got to Esme's side, his face was glowing red. "We raised you to be respectful of people! I don't know what the hell has gotten into your head lately, little girl, but if you don't get it out of your head, you'll be out of this fucking family! Do you understand me?"

"But...daddy..."

Pops lost it, slamming his fist against the table. Everyone jumped moving back. Jasper pulled me into his side, and away from aim.

"Don't you 'but daddy' me, Alice Cullen! I've had enough of your fucking shit, do you hear me? I let Esme talk me into staying quiet... she thought she could make you understand what you were doing. But she's wrong! You don't understand and frankly you don't care, do you? I'm the head of this damn family, as such, you will by everything that is holy, listen to me! If you don't, you'll wish that you were never part of my family, little girl!"

"Jasper, she doesn't..."

"No, Bella, she does! She has no right treating us like crap. Dad's put up a lot from her, but he's tired of it. We all are." I closed my eyes and hid my face into his chest. Jasper wrapped both arms around my shoulders holding me close. I couldn't watch anymore, but he made me listen.

"Daddy, please listen to me!"

"I have listened to you! I've listen to you treat everyone in this family like they were nothing! You try and boss everyone around, like some queen. Where do you get off thinking you're so fucking righteous? Where?" His voice got high and loud. When she didn't answer right away, another slam against the table. I jumped at the sound, Jasper soothing me.

"Daddy..."

"STOP CALLING ME DADDY, DAMN IT!" I froze, lifting my head. Alice looked hurt but I could see that she wasn't backing down like she should have. Pops was so enraged; Esme and dad were holding him back. "You don't get to call me that anymore, do you hear? Until you learn some manners and use them, you better call me Mr. Cullen; I don't want someone like you in my family."

"Carlisle..." Esme sounded weak, but she didn't fight for Alice. She laid her hands against his chest trying to calm him down. He glanced at her, like it finally hit him he was in a room full of people. "Calm down, sweetheart. Please."

"Momma..." Esme turned to look at Alice, and her face turned from calm and sweet, to vindictive and evil. I could see where Jasper got his coldness from. His parents.

"Shut up, Alice! You've insulted your brother, Bella, Charlie, Emmett and Edward. You've defied your father to the point he wants nothing more to do with you; yet you want to come crying to me? You're out of your ever loving mind, girl! I'm with your father, until you learn to respect people and use manners, don't come to our house or speak to us. I don't need your hatefulness in my life. It's not worth the effort or energy. If you set a foot towards their wedding, I will personally drag you by your salon style hair out and throw your name brand ass on the curb, understand me?"

Alice stood with her mouth hanging open, gaping at everyone. After a few seconds, she huffed and stalked out the door.

* * *

**Didn't see that coming, did ya? LOL I know it was short, but i think it held up with the shock value, lmao, lol! Please leave some love! **

**There are some surprise updates coming over the next few days! Plz keep ur eyes on my other stories, hint hint! lol**

** I will try and update as much as possible before my birthday on the 18th, i plan to take a few days off of writing after that, but hope to come back strong! **

**Thank u to everyone that has wished my mom well, it's been less than a week and she's already up and cleaning, can u believe that? lol Thank u thank u! **


	31. The New Player

**A.N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

**Some quick thank u's, thanks to Misty and Karen for keeping things spelled right, they are wonderful! Thank u to Bree for keeping my ass in gear and helping me when i really had a block, she's the greatest! All three are the best u could ask for when it comes to keeping a story going. Please give them kudos and check their stuff out, it's under my fav authors! **

**This was a little gift for everyone, i wasn't planning on posting again but tmw is my bday and i wanted to share with everyone, lol! We get to meet the new player in the game, and he'll be quite large in the end. lol! Twists, twists and more twists, that's how i roll, lmao! Enjoy! **

* * *

APOV

Storming out of the hospital building, I grabbed my phone and dialed him.

"Hello, sugar."

"Gah! They were horrible to me, babe! Horrible!"

"Calm down, sugar. It's OK. What happen?"

I got to my car, and got in turning the engine on. Taking a deep breathe I recalled the events that just took place to my man.

"That's OK. What do you expect, sugar? You went in there like a bull in a china shop. Of course they're going to be upset."

"What? You're taking their side? I can't believe that! If you're not on my side, then we're done!" I was two seconds away from ending the call when he hissed.

"Don't you fucking dare, bitch! I control this relationship! Do you hear me? I want an answer!"

"Yes, sir."

"Good! Don't you ever try that again."

"I'm sorry, sir." It was times like this that I knew why I needed him. He kept me in line when I tried to push the limits.

"Alright then." He sighed. "Now, like I was saying, you cannot go at your family like a raging mad woman. You have to be nice. Apologize, and mean it. Understand? You can't expect them to work with you, if you won't work with them. We talked about this. I'd like to meet your family soon. But I can't do that if you're fighting with them, now can I?"

"No, sir. You can't."

"Good girl. You better think about how to get them to forgive you, and soon. Pick something up to eat and come over to my place, you're spending the night."

"I have to work tomorrow."

"Did I ask for your opinion?"

Swallowing hard, I started to tremble, "No sir. I'll be there in an hour."

"Make it less, or you'll be punished, sugar."

"Yes, sir."

"Good girl. I love you, sugar."

"I love you too."

* * *

BPOV

As soon as Alice left, the room calmed down and everyone relaxed. We took our seats again, this time Jasper and I sat next to Dr. Jared.

"Now that everyone has voiced their concerns, would either of you like to say anything?" She glanced at Jasper and then to me.

Jasper shrugged, shaking his head like normal. I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders.

"I have something to ask really."

"Go ahead, Bella."

Turning to Jasper, he sat up higher in his seat, tightening his hold on my hand. His face was weary as if he knew something was wrong.

"You seem to get upset easy."

"I'm working on that." Jasper looked ready to cry.

I smiled at him, "I'm not breaking up with you, relax."

Everyone giggled, and he leaned back, a smile tugging on his lips.

"I was just thinking about things. Maybe you would benefit a great deal out of having a hobby of some sort? Or maybe another job? Something to take your mind of things. So that you don't have to sit at home all day."

"I like being with you all the time."

"I know and I love being with you. I was thinking maybe I could join you."

"Doing what?"

"Motocross?"

As soon as the words left my lips, I began to get nervous. Dr. Jared looked shocked and Jasper was speechless. Everyone else just sat and waited, holding their breaths.

"You want me to go back to biking?" His words came out slow, as if he didn't quite understand me. "Go back to training and competing?"

"Yes." I gave a short nod, smiling to ease things. "I think you would enjoy having your passion back. You loved doing it when you were younger. You're still in your prime, age wise, and you've got the body to boot, dippy. You could work your frustration out while you're training or going head to head. I could help you. I'd be at the track or in the gym as much as you'd want me. Or not, if you didn't want me to bug you."

He pulled me into his arms, "You'd never bug me. I love you too much for that."

I smiled and kissed him, everyone ah'd, making us pull apart.

I looked to Dr. Jared for help, and caught her wiping her eyes. She smiled and agreed. "I think that would be perfect, Jasper. Just what you've been needing lately."

"Dad, do you think I'm strong enough to start?" Jasper looked towards Pops, waiting.

"Sure. I can be your health care provider on track. I'll keep my eyes on your arm to make sure you don't put to much pressure on those veins."

"Great. I'll call up my old sponsors when we get home. I could really use a way to get my anger out without going at Bella."

"I don't mind." I blurted and Jasper smirked while I blushed. He pulled me close, putting his mouth to my ear.

"I know you don't, baby. But I'd like to use the right aggression on you."

I bit my tongue to keep from replying out loud to him.

"I think we've done enough for today. Let's give it another few and then I'll have you two come back in, shall we?"

We nodded at her, and I smiled. Everyone rose together and filed down to the parking lot.

"Anybody hungry?" Esme's question stopped everyone in their tracks.

"Course." Emmett was always hungry; I'm surprised he didn't have a sign hanging around his neck. She smiled and we agreed on Denny's for something quick and easy. This time Esme rode with us in the back. Jasper leads the way, front in line of the cars.

"Bella, can I come over after we're done eating to talk about the wedding?"

"Sure. What about?"

"I wanted to show you my list of invites, and find out which kind of invitation you'd like."

"That would be nice."

"If you show me what you want, I'd like to make them myself, if that is OK with you? If not, Bebe can do it."

"No, no. I'd love for you to do it, Esme. Really."

"Thank you. But I want you to know you don't have to let me do things."

"You're a second momma to me, Esme. You've always looked out for me, and Jasper loves you. I do too. You and Pops are the greatest. Whatever you want to help with on the wedding is fine by me. So far, you've been nothing but supportive towards my choices, and you have the same taste. I know whatever you offer as an example will probably be something I like in the end. It's a win win."

She had tears on her face by the time I was done and I felt like a heel. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to upset you, Esme. Really, I didn't."

She patted my arm, smiling, "No, no, it's nothing like that. I'm just happy you think of me as your mother and Pops like your father. We've always thought of Charlie as a brother, and loved you and the boys as our kids. If we knew how close you and Jasper were going to get, we'd have introduced the two of you as kids."

"Yeah, and spared us a shit load of trouble." Jasper's comment made me pause. Esme looked away, biting her lip.

"Jasper." I couldn't believe he was being that hurtful towards his mother.

He glanced my way before looking into the rear view mirror. "Mom, that wasn't towards you, trust me. I just really wish I'd known Bella as kids, hell, growing up. As teenagers we'd have been inseparable. Probably would have had a few kids by now."

The mention of babies had me crying. I had fought for days to be strong no matter what was said to me or what happened around me. And here I was blubbering like one.

Jasper looked pissed, pulling off on the road. Everyone passing us, only to pull over ahead.

"I'm sorry, baby. That was shitty for me to say." He pulled me into his arms, pressing my face into his shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him to me. "Really baby, I'm so fucking sorry. I didn't mean it. I don't care about having babies. Please understand that. You're all I want and need. Always. Me and you forever."

I gave a small nod, sniffling, "I know, Jasper. I just got a picture of us and how different things could have been. But it's nobody's fault other than Troy."

"We can adopt, baby. You just say when."

"I don't know if I can right now. It's just a little hard. Still to fresh."

"That's OK. I'd like some time with you by ourselves, before we have to change dirty diapers." His tease worked, making me smile.

I wiped my eyes and sat back in my seat. Esme smiled at me and I returned it. With a wave of the hand, Jasper pulled back onto the road and everyone else followed.

I stared out the window watching everything go by. Jasper pulled into Denny's 5 minutes later and parked. When he got out he leaned back against his side of the car, hands in his pockets. Sadness forgotten immediately as I watched him. He looked like a southern cowboy waiting for something grand to happen.

I went over and slid my arms in between his, locking my hands over his ass. He smirked at me as I laid my forehead against his chest.

"Always getting frisky with me, aren't ya, baby?"

"I try. Especially with a cute ass like yours."

He threw his head back and laughed, grabbing everyone's attention. I giggled, hiding my face into his shirt. His arms came around me, hugging me just as close.

"I see you two are enjoying yourselves more freely." Pops' words made us pull apart, smiling at everyone.

Jasper made a face, "You could say that."

"Good. I've been waiting to see how long it'd take you two to go at it."

"We're not teenagers, dad. Damn."

"Could have fooled me." My face turned red again as I looked at Esme. She had the biggest grin on her face, teasing us as well.

Dad stepped in, sighing, "Why don't we get inside and eat, before they decide to have something off the menu again."

I felt my whole body turn red as everyone started laughing. Dad was getting us back good for Jasper telling him about our living room escapades.

"Thanks dad."

"Anytime, baby girl. Anytime. Pay backs are great. But only on one side."

I threw a glare at him over my shoulder as Jasper pulled me inside. We found a table and fought on how the bill would be paid.

Finally Pops held his hand up and everyone went quiet.

"OK, you two. You're the ones getting married, so this is my treat. Your mother wants to pay for the dress and the swim suits for everyone."

"And I'd like to buy you guys a house." My face hit the floor as I heard dad's words. Everyone turned to him, Pops and Esme the only ones grinning.

"What?"

"I found some things out, baby girl. I think it's time for you two to move and maybe even think about getting some security."

"Wait! What happened, that I don't know about?" I went between him and Jasper. When neither would say anything, I turned to my brothers. They averted their eyes, staring at the table. My last hope was Pops, and I was right, he caved.

"Charlie found out some really bad shit, ladybug."

"What? What!"

"It seems that someone is helping Troy get in and out of jail. They may be even covering the records."

"Who would do that?"

Dad shook his head, a bleak look on his face. "We're not sure. While I want to trust my men, hell, all of the other officers, this is too close to home for me to go hog heaven and ask everyone. I'm doing it by myself on my own time. I don't want to tip anyone off, that might be helping the person that is helping Troy."

"I don't want you to get hurt, dad."

"She's right, Charlie." I was not the only one shocked when Pops agreed with me. Charlie glared at him, waiting. "If this person is bright enough to change records and charts, and let Troy out; then they'll be watching as well. If they catch on to you, you might be the next target. They could even take you to get info for Bella."

"Like I'd give up anything on my daughter."

"Then they'd kill you and we both know that."

I dug my nails into Jasper's hand to keep from screaming outright. He glanced my way, smiling softly.

"Nobody is going to kill me."

"Dad, why don't you move in with me and Edward?"

"Look people, this is about Bella and Jasper. This is what the person wants. Us to take the focus off of them, for someone else. And I'll be fucking damned if that is gonna be me! I'm an officer and damn it, I've got a motherfucking gun! And sometimes, when I get real pissy, I like to shoot people for fucking fun."

Our eyebrows hit the ceiling at the same time, after listening to dad rant. I didn't know he had it in him. Jasper was the only one to let loose. He doubled over with laughter, even making dad relax and smile.

"People he's right. Calm down." Pops glared at him, while dad smiled. "That is exactly what they want. And truth be told, we don't know who is doing what. This person could have a completely different agenda from Troy's. If they are in law enforcement, they've got to be a little sane. Knowing about his past, you know Troy isn't sane. This can't be about getting me or Bella."

"That's what's worrying me, Jasper. We don't know who or why. That brings a shit load of ideas to mind, and none are any good."

"Then we'll work accordingly. We'll pick out a house over the next few weeks, move in slowly and hire security. Charlie, why don't you _think _about moving in with them. It's the only smart thing to do."

"Or move in with us." Pops offered and dad smiled at him.

"I wouldn't mind living with either of you guys, I'm just worried about the two I don't move in with. Either way we need more than two people at each place. Even with security. The more the better."

"I know," Esme was always the shy smart one, coming up with the better plans. "Why don't we rent a house together near Bella and Jasper? That way we don't have to live there permanently and we'll all be close together."

Faces glanced around, before everyone nodded. I looked at Jasper and he smiled.

"But as far as I'm concerned, this wedding will happen." Always stating the obvious, my Jasper. I smiled at him, shrugging.

"Don't tell anyone where we're moving, if you have to meet anyone about anything you meet them somewhere else. Like Bebe. If you need to talk wedding details, meet her at a coffee house. For all we know there could be more than just the one helping Troy."

It was my turn to voice a concern. "What about Alice?"

* * *

**A thank u to In Edwards Dreams for the idea to have our boy go back to motocross! This now means all sorts of dirty lemons in the gym, on the track, on his bike...**

**Leave some love for the birthday girl, lol! **

**And you will be rewarded with some lemon pie next chappie, hehehehe! **


	32. Only In My Dreams

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

**OK! U peeps are the best! I got 60 reviews in four hours! Now that is a birthday present lol! From now on it's my birthday, lmao! Thank u for all the well wishes, emails and pms! And like i promised some lemon pie! And early, how sweet is that? **

**Warning: Dirty lemons ahead! U guys will love/hate me, or love/love me, depends. Great guesses on Alice's boyfriend, some of u got it already but i won't say who, lol, keep guessing! **

**Thank u to my ladies, please hit their stories up, they rock! Check out my Fav authors to find all of them! If u have some stories u'd like to share, pass them along, we're always looking for great stuff to read! **

**

* * *

**

JPOV

"Alice is out of our wedding."

Bella shook her head, biting her lip. "So, we're not going to include her in anything?"

"I don't think that's wise, baby. We don't know who she's talking to either."

She paled. "You don't think she's working with him, do you? She's your sister! She was my best friend."

"Point is, baby, was. She _was_ your best friend. Lately she's been acting like a bitch to us."

Bella continued to disagree. As much as I loved my sister, I was not putting anything past anyone.

"She loves you guys too much to do anything like that. It's just stupid to think."

"No it's not, Bella."

My eyes widened when mom spoke up. Everyone stopped and turned her way. Bella went quiet listening for once. If there was anyone that we listened to, it was mom.

"Alice is a rare breed. She's caught up in herself. She does things for her benefit and no one else's. She'll use you to get what she wants and when you can't give anymore, she drops you. We've been lucky so far, because we're her family, but as you can see; this wedding was her 'breaking point' with us. We refused to give her what she wanted, and she left. It was bound to happen."

"I don't want to break up-"

"It's not your fault, sweetheart. Heed my words, please. This is all on Alice. Just like what happened to you, is no one's fault but Troy's. The same for Jasper. It was Rosalie. Her alone."

"I feel bad."

"I did too. In the beginning." Mom surprised us all. "But now I'm pissed. We gave her everything as a child. Carlisle worked his ass off to make sure both of our kids had everything they wanted. He set up trust funds for both to access as soon as they turned 15. How many children are given monthly paychecks at 15 for doing nothing? Hardly any."

I leaned back as mom started to work herself up. She was a sweet woman, but she was an evil bitch if you pushed her.

And Alice had done just that.

"Alice was jealous of the fact that Jasper gained attention from his biking. She didn't think it was fair that he got medals, money, and notoriety. Fans, even. Or the fact that we made it a point to go to as many competitions as possible."

"I haven't touched the money dad left to me." Bella looked surprised. I shrugged. "By the time I was allowed to touch it, I was already making it. I made almost a million a year for motocross, and that was from the training and sponsors alone. Winning brought me a shit load more money. Every time I won, I made money. And gained more sponsors. Kind of a circle effect. Not to mention if I showed up to other events, just to watch. You get paid for that too."

"I'm dating a celebrity?" I thought she was serious, until she broke out into a fit of giggles. Everyone laughed, and I grinned.

"Yup."

"Cool." Her brush off made me happy. I didn't know why. It was the opposite of Rosalie's reaction. That was how I gained her attention. I was the hot biker, she was the blonde barbie.

"Why do I feel like I just got kicked to the curb?"

"Cause you did." Emmett was the helpful one to throw it in my face. I glared at him, watching him snicker.

Bella pulled me close, snuggling into my side. We ordered food and shot the breeze until it arrived. Bella couldn't stand the smell of her eggs, even though that was what she had begged for.

I traded them for my bacon, almost losing a finger trying to slide them from her plate. Her behavior puzzled me, but I didn't say a word. I didn't want to upset her, hoping she'd tell me if something was wrong.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Something is wrong, what is it?"

"Nothing. I'm fine, baby." Bella dropped it, but I knew she wasn't going to let it go. I glanced at dad, only to find him watching me as well.

We finished eating letting dad pay.

Mom linked arms with Bella, pulling her towards the cars. "Where do you want to go shopping for bathing suits?"

"Walmart?"

"Walmart it is."

They laughed together and I smiled. Mom was what Bella needed in her life. A mother figure. And friend. I didn't realize when we got to the damn place that it would be a test for me. I hadn't been out a lot in the last three years and I was starting to notice things were different.

The place was packed, forcing us to park almost a mile away. Trudging up to the place, we found a cart and headed to the swimming department. Somewhere along the lines, Bella wanted to buy some water toys. Fine by me. I wasn't planning on using them. The only toy I wanted was Bella.

Slapping her on the ass, I moved ahead of her, listening to her curse words. She was too fucking cute when she was pissed.

Men were much faster at shopping. The five of us had our trunks picked out before they even decided on the style of suit. Two piece. One piece. Skirt. Top. Shorts. Who the hell cared? You used the damn things to get wet. No one would see them once you were in the water.

"Jasper, what's going on with you?"

"I don't know what you mean, dad."

"Yes you do." He pulled me away. "Something back at Denny's. What is it?"

"Bella hasn't been acting right. At least not to me. I think she's coming down with something."

"Alright. Maybe it's the flu. I can check her myself or set her up with an appointment."

"She refuses to be looked at."

"Maybe she's fine, and you're overreacting."

"I'm worried. It's been a long fucking time. I don't want to lose her."

"You won't lose her."

I closed my eyes briefly before checking on Bella. She was showing mom different colored one pieces. I smiled at the happiness on her face. She was beautiful.

"I think it's something else, dad."

"What?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to hurt her."

"Her health is very critical, Jasper. You can't mess with it. Not after what he did. She doesn't bounce back like normal. If there is something I need to know, then tell me."

"Jasper!" I closed my mouth leaving dad hanging as I made my way back over to Bella.

He followed upset.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Which one do you like?" She held a blue one up.

"Too plain."

Red was next.

"Too plain." That earned me a frown.

Mom handed her two more, one was black and the other green.

"Why not a two piece?"

"My scars."

"I rented out the whole area, baby. I want to see you in a two piece."

She huffed, handing back to mom. I watched her stomp over to a rack; swinging her arm through one side and yanked them all off. She stomped off towards the dressing room, causing everyone to laugh at me.

"She needed that, Jasper."

"Yeah, I know, Charlie. But it wasn't just for her. I want to see her in a two piece. She's hot to me. Why not flaunt what my girl has?"

"At the risk of shooting you before the wedding, I'll let that slide, because I love you like a son."

I grinned, making a face.

"Just like you're daddy." Mom's words made me smile. Dad still looked pissed at me, but he took a second to grin at her too.

"Jasper!" Bella's voice rang loud and clear, causing us to turn again.

"Yes?"

"None of these look good, damn it! I don't want to wear a two piece."

"Well I don't want you to wear a one piece."

"Go naked!" I heard the smack up Emmett's head, holding in my laugh.

"Thanks Charlie."

"Anytime."

"I think we'll head to the casual dress department. It's towards the back. Meet us there when you two get done arguing."

"Thanks mom."

I watched them move away, Charlie making Emmett push the cart.

"Jasper, in here now!"

I smirked at the possibilities that ran through my mind at her words. My girl had no idea what she had just asked.

"Yeah baby, open up."

She unlocked the door, holding it open just enough for me to sneak in. I was surprised by the size of the room. Perfect.

My mouth hit the floor when I looked at Bella. She had bikini bottoms on, but no top. Thank the stars for nipples. Especially hers. The angrier she got the harder they got. A smack up the head caught my attention that somewhere along the lines Bella had caught me staring.

"Stop it!"

"I'm a man, baby, I can't."

"Our family is out there."

"No... they're not." Her face blushed and then paled staring at me.

I couldn't help myself, grabbing her neck and dragging her to me. Our mouths crashed into one another, her hands digging into my shirt.

"We can't here..."

"Why not? You just have to be quiet."

She whimpered, "I can't. You know that. I'm loud."

"I know, baby, and I enjoy every sound. Turn around."

"Jasper."

"I said, turn around! Don't back talk me." The words came out harsher than I wanted, but they got the result. Bella inhaled turning pink again. Her chest heaved as she twitched, turning her ass towards me. I slapped her hands against the wall before smacking the hell out of her ass. She started to scream, my hand covering her mouth just in time.

"Tsk...tsk...tsk... No sounds baby, or you don't get to cum. Hear me?"

Her head nodded, watching and waiting. With one hand I yanked her bottoms down, unzipping my pants with the other. Watching her body heave, my brain went into overdrive. If she was, I'd be so fucking happy. If she wasn't, I was about to crush her and that wasn't what I wanted.

Watching her skin darken, her shoulders moving caused me to harden even more.

"Turn around."

She did at once, lips parted.

"Foot up on the seat."

When her pussy came into view I groaned, moving up against her.

"Put my cock in your pussy, baby."

She didn't miss a beat, grabbing hold and sinking down onto me. I hissed, hooking my arm under the leg against the floor. Bringing her up around my waist, made her higher than my head. She doubled herself over my shoulders, hiding my face into her chest, close enough to take her nipple it my mouth.

I bit down on it as I shoved into her. Bella found a spot on my neck, biting in return. Our hips moved together, Bella used the seat to give us leverage.

It was too much, too good. Her head flew back and smacked the wall, gasping for air, hands taking hold of my hair. I watched her body and her face, wanting to make it good. Shove in, yank out. Shove in, yank out.

"Jasp...Jasp...oh...oh...harder...harder...please...Jasp...ugh...ugh...ugh..." She babbled as I threw my weight against her. Her pussy clamped down on me and I saw stars, taking her nipple into my mouth and sucking.

Bella lasted minutes before I had to cover her mouth. Her eyes rolled back into her head as I worked between her thighs.

"Oh...oh...yes...yes...oh...yes...right there...right there...fuck my pussy!"

I was shocked how loud she was under my hand. Kicking my knee up under her ass let me free my other hand as I continued to pound into her.

"Make another sound, and you don't get to cum!" I hissed and her eyes widen. Covering her mouth with both hands, she finally went quiet.

There was a knock at the door, shocking the shit out of me at the same time throwing me over the line. My cock jerked as I filled my girl's pussy. Her body spasm as her thighs quivered, pussy sucking the cum out of me. Bella arched her back biting down on my finger.

Her body moved hard on mine, milking the last bit of her orgasm out. She slumped over me, limp as a noodle. I put my foot down on the ground before turning my attention to the door.

"Yes?"

"Just checking to make sure everything is alright."

"It's fucking great, thank you."

"Sorry sir." Footsteps moved away as I turned back to Bella. Her head raised as her eyes came back into focus. With a sigh, she smiled at me, kissing my lips.

"That was so good."

I couldn't stop the smack on her ass again. She yelped giggling, wiggling her hips. I groaned as I got hard.

"OOO! More please." She was like a kid in the candy store when it came to sex.

"You were too loud, baby, you almost got us caught."

She whined, her face frowning, "I can't help it when you're cock is fucking my pussy like that."

I glared at her dirty words, knowing she was doing it to get me again. And it worked. Giving my body a break I sat down on the seat, forcing Bella onto her knees.

She grinned, using my shoulders to move up and down. This time I leaned back and just enjoyed. Watching her body move. I moved my eyes down, watching her wet pussy glide up and down my cock. It was magic. Zaps started in my toes, moving around my body.

Her hands grabbed my attention, her fingers tugging on her nipples, mouth open and eyes watching me. I pulled her hand away taking the nipple into my mouth. I loved her nipples. They needed to be sucked on daily.

Hand pressed my head close, working herself against me. Widening my legs helped me go deeper. Wanting to be all the way inside of her. I snaked my arms around her hips, pulling her closer to me. She rolled her hips side to side, keeping me deep. Her fingers found my thighs digging into them.

"I love you so much, Jasper."

It hit me without warning, grabbing me and throwing me into the air. I was gasping as I came, body moving, "I...love...oh shit...yes...damn...Bella... I love you!"

She giggled before her mouth turned into an 'o'. Her eyes went dark as she came, clasping me inside her.

We were spent five minutes later, unable to move. Legs and arms tangled together. But it felt so damn good.

"We have to get up, baby. They'll be looking for us soon."

She grumbled shaking her head. I smiled and kissed her lips.

"I love you, baby. But we need to get up."

"Only because you said that."

She moved back, looking around.

"What am I suppose to do now?"

I stood up, zipping my pants back together. Bella gestured to her pussy, and I knew what the problem was. My cum was leaking out of her, there was so much of it.

"I'll go get some paper towels from the bathroom, stay here."

Her glare told me she was pissed but I was to fucking happy to care. I dodged the bitch from earlier as I hurried to the bathrooms. I damned near ripped the towel dispenser from the walk as I grabbed hand full's. Bella was waiting for me, legs crossed as tight as she could get them.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't think about it. Maybe I should buy some condoms while we're here?"

"Why?" Her eyes filled with tears. "You don't want me anymore?"

"What! Why?" I was confused as she started balling, forgetting the trail of cum running down her legs. I grabbed her arms shaking her softly. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't want me anymore. I don't care that I have to use paper towels. I loved what we just did. But you didn't!"

"Are you fucking crazy?" I snapped at her, shaking her hard enough to gain her attention. "I just fucked you twice in a dressing room while an old bitty probably listened. If I didn't want you, you think I would have done that? What the fuck is wrong with you, Bella? I love you, damn it! I just said so! Fucking hell."

"Oh Jasper!" She threw herself into me, crying. Her hormones were hell, damn. I held her close, nuzzling her neck. I wasn't sure when I became pussy whipped, but I was. If things came back negative, I'd be shocked. Despite being told she couldn't have a baby, Bella was showing most of the signs.

It took a few minutes for her to calm down, but after a smile and kiss she cleaned up. I had her pick the black two piece with white flowers. It was sexy, small and cute as hell on her. I held it as she dressed, and we made our way out, throwing the paper towels in the trash.

Bella linked her arms around mine, resting her face on my shoulder.

"Feel better, baby?"

"Yeah. I don't know what happen. I just needed to cry."

"Anytime."

Everyone was waiting for us in the dress department. Mom had picked dozens of beach styles, each of the guys holding armfuls.

"Where have you two been? Esme has covered our asses with dresses for the past half hour!"

"Sorry dad. Bella wouldn't pick a bikini."

She glared at me before moving closer to the dresses. When she burst out into tears again, grabbing hold of mom, we all stared shocked.

Dad shook his head, glancing at me. "You're right. She's pregnant."

Bella turned, staring at us wide eyed. "What?"

Ah, hell. I closed my eyes, shaking my head. This was not what I wanted.

* * *

**Say what? ****LOL**

**HIT ME WITH SOME LOVE PEEPS! LOL! **

**And we might see an update on one of the other stories next!**

**I'm here all the time to talk, don't ever think u guys are bugging me! **


	33. To Be Or Not To Be

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

**TU TO ALL MY LADIES, THEY ROCK! **

**Like I promised, another longer chappie, check out Illusion Master, it has been updated as well with a longer one. IJNY is up next once the kinks have been worked out, lol! **

**We get to see a wild emotional Bella come out! ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

He thought I was pregnant? Pops thought I was? Esme moved aside as I turned my attention to them.

"What are you talking about? She can't get pregnant." Dad had to point out the obvious, glaring at both of them.

"This is not want I wanted." Jasper's words caught me off guard. He didn't want me pregnant... it took a few seconds to sink in.

"Jasper," Pops shook his head staring at him. He turned back to me, realizing he had spoken out loud.

"If you for one moment, think I meant that how it sounded, Bella Swan, so help me!"

"What do you mean, if you don't mean you don't want me pregnant?"

"I didn't want to tell you. If you were pregnant I wanted you to tell me."

"That doesn't make sense. If she was pregnant but was told she couldn't have babies, she wouldn't notice the signs."

"Shut up Emmett!" I gave my brother a look and he glared back. Edward dumped his armful on the cart, before knocking Emmett's on top of his and pulling him away. Esme and dad followed behind leaving me with Pops and Jasper.

"Pops, could I be pregnant?" I didn't want to think about it knowing that it might be wrong.

"I don't know. When things happened three years ago, I could tell you without a doubt that no. You couldn't. Your insides were a mess of flesh. Too much damage."

"I don't understand."

"I know." He took a deep breath. "I don't want to talk about it here, if someone is watching, you being pregnant is the worst, thing for them to find out."

Jasper grabbed my hand pulling me close. Pops took out his phone, dialing. Seconds later he motioned for us to follow.

"Esme is going to buy the suits you wanted and some toys. We'll come back for the dresses tomorrow."

Without a word we went straight for our cars. Pops led the way back to the hospital. This time he took us to his office, having us go straight back to wait for him.

Jasper paced behind me, working himself up.

"I didn't know, Jasper. I wouldn't have kept something like this from you."

He stopped in front me and smiled. "I'm not blaming you, baby. I just didn't want to hurt you or me. This would be one hell of a miracle if you were. If you aren't, it..."

He shook his head, refusing to finish. I knew it would be painful but I didn't want to lose him.

"If I'm not, you won't...? We'll still get married...right?"

His body turned to stone as he looked at me. "I didn't say that. I want to marry you. Nothing will change that. I just don't want to hurt you anymore than you've already been hurt. Being told you can't have a baby and then finding out that you've got the symptoms but you're not pregnant, it would be cruel. Dad wanted to check you over, but I wanted to wait. I thought maybe you'd start to notice and then it would become more visible."

Pops came in and sat down, Jasper following suit. "I set up a blood test. If that comes back positive we'll do an ultrasound to see how far along you are. If it comes back negative, then I'll let you decide what you want me to do."

"I hate needles."

"I remember which is why Jasper is going to keep you looking the other way while I take what I need."

Pops got up, holding the door for us. Jasper took my hand pulling me along. As soon as we got to the small room where they took all their blood I sat down and held out my arm. Jasper pressed my face to his chest looking away. The rubber band went on my arm, the cold of the disinfectant made me shiver.

"Count to ten, Bella."

One...stick.

Two... Three... Four... sting.

Five...Six...rubber band off.

Seven...Eight...needle comes out, swab goes on.

Nine...Ten...band aid.

"All done."

We turned back to Pops, watching as he wrote my name on the vials, handing them off to the nurse. He took the seat in the corner taking a deep breath.

"Where do we go from here?"

"We wait, Jasper. I'm not going to rush this test. It might take a day or less. Usually it would take an hour, but I'm going to be cautious about it. I'm going to have them run it a few times. See what they find, but having said that, nothing is for sure. Bella's body has drastically changed."

"How drastic?"

"Enough that tests have come back off. Scans and x rays don't come right. The amount of scar tissue is a major factor. The first year we did monthly tests on her stomach. Just to make sure things were still healing and there was no bleeding. And weird stuff happened. One moment there would be no problems, and the next she'd had a stitch loose."

"Would it be dangerous if she did get pregnant?"

"I'm not sure. Her body would go through a lot of changes to carry a baby, especially a baby that was the same size as you."

"How big was he?"

"11 pounds. Esme put a hit on me when she got pregnant with Alice. My saving grace was that Alice was a tiny 5 pounds and some change."

I gulped at the thought of having a mini Jasper in my stomach at 11 pounds.

"If it's dangerous to Bella, I don't want to take the chance."

"What are you talking about?" I whipped around in my seat, openly glaring at him.

"A baby that size could tear your scar tissue. You could bleed to death. I'm not going to lose you."

"I'm not getting rid of the baby."

"I'm saying that, Bella. There are other ways."

"He's right, Bella. If it comes back positive, we can monitor you and once he's far enough along do an early c section. Our main thing is no natural birth."

"I would have liked that."

"For all we know, ladybug, you might be able to have babies. We don't know what this will do to your scar tissue or your female organs. It might completely shut off any chance or open up multiple chances."

"So we should just wait before jumping to conclusions?"

"I'd say so. Go home and focus on moving and getting back into training. Don't sit and think about this. If it is negative, it's not your fault. All of the stress and changes recently are enough to mess with anyone."

I gave Pops a hug before Jasper took me out to our car. We headed home, and no matter how hard I fought it, I thought about what might be inside of me. I jumped when Jasper covered my hand on my belly.

"Don't think about it Bella. The more you think about it the worst it will be if it doesn't turn out. This is why I didn't want to say anything."

"I understand. I can hope though. I'd like having your baby."

He pulled away and I felt cold. Jasper didn't say a word the rest of the ride home. We got out; Jasper was inside the house before I could say another word. I followed behind locking the door. He was in the kitchen getting something to drink.

"You need to do your exercises."

He slammed the door to the fridge, ignoring me as he went into the bedroom. I stopped following when the bedroom door slammed shut. Turning around I held myself together trying not to cry. Going around the couch I curled up in a ball against one corner.

The door opened and shut, his feet padding on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

I shook my head, trying to block him out. I felt him sit by my feet, his hands on my legs. "Talk to me, baby."

"I just need some space."

"I'm sorry I'm acting like an ass. What can I say? I am a big ass."

I couldn't help but laugh, "I know. I just don't know why you're so mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, baby," he moved onto the couch pulling me into his arms, my feet tucked between his knees. "I just don't want things to come back negative. When you said you'd like having my baby, I had the damndest picture in my head of you and our baby. It made me mad thinking about the fact that we were having such a hard time trying to have a baby, when people like Rosalie did what she did. It's the first time I blamed her and meant it."

"I'm not going to let it get me upset if it's negative. It was a long shot and I didn't even notice the signs. You did."

"I won't either."

I held my pinky up and he hooked his around it, and we yanked. After a few seconds I shook my head. "We'll both be upset."

"I know."

The room went silent for a long time, we sat and held each other, knowing we'd either have made our dreams come true in a few days, or have our dreams killed.

* * *

Dinner

Jasper was on the phone so long that I had eaten my dinner before he even got off. The smile on his face made eating by myself worthwhile. He came out grinning, smacking his hands together. I got a kiss on the head as he sat down to eat. I cleaned the dishes and cleared my side as he finished his chicken.

"This is great, baby."

"Thank you." I took my seat next to him, watching. "Who were you talking too? Someone important, I hope?"

"Yeah. My old manager. He hooted and holler so loud he had everyone in the room gathered around him. They're happy I'm coming back. And after talking a little, I was happy too. I can't wait to start training."

"How long is training?"

"Normally twelve weeks, due to my health issues." I lifted an eyebrow and he glared at me. "Fine. My arm. They want me to go for sixteen to twenty weeks. If I'm up to par by then I'll join in on a few races, nothing to major. They want me back for good, but I told them we've got a lot of shit coming up, and my girl needs first bet on my time especially since we just got together."

"You don't have to worry about me, Jasper. I can plan the wedding and pick a house."

"I'd like to do those things with you. Believe it or not, I actually like this shit and that's a first for me."

I smiled at him, happy I made boring things now fun for him. He finished his plate and cleaned it.

"You need to do your exercises or they will make you go each day to the hospital, Jasper. It's not my rules; it's your father's."

Jasper growled, and got down to business. I took a shower and got ready for bed. He was hot and sweaty when he came into our room to take a shower.

"Happy now?"

"Yes." I smiled at him and he gave in, relaxing. Five minutes into his shower, the phone rang.

"Don't answer that!" I dropped my hand at his yell. Seconds later he came out with a towel wrapped around his hips, hair dripping wet and body glistening.

"Why not?"

"Just don't." He moved around the bed, answering it. Watching him wet and naked had me hot and bothered. I licked my lips, watching his muscles tug and play on one another.

When the towel started to slip a little I didn't care of it was Esme on the phone with him. I got up on my knees and pulled the towel away. Jasper turned around surprised, his mouth open to talk just as I sucked him into my mouth. His lips parted into an "o" and he inhaled hard. His fingers tightened on the phone, as I worked my head back and forth, gliding my tongue with every drag. Sucking and humming, his hips bucked and his legs shook. I smiled and swallowed.

Jasper dropped the phone, grasping my head in his hands. He held me still fucking my mouth.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Swallow, baby, swallow!" I did as told, my pussy on fire and dripping.

I yelped when he reached over and slapped me on the ass. I jerked off his cock, sitting back and rubbing my ass.

"What was that for?"

"For giving me a blow job while I'm on the phone."

"Fine, I won't do it again."

Crossing my arms, I rolled away from him.

"Oh hell no!" He grabbed my legs, moving onto the bed. With a few tugs and a yank he had me naked and spread. Jasper took the time to slide a pillow under my hips, my legs parting on their own. He moved up onto his knees relaxing back.

"When I think about fucking your pussy, I could come in my pants." His eyes stared at the prize as he talked. "When I think about the fact I might have knocked you up...hummmmmm..."

Jasper tackled me, rolling us around as he slid inside and pulled my legs up and around his waist. My arms held him to me, our lips attacking.

"I want you to be pregnant, so fucking bad."

"Less talk, big boy, more action!"

He laughed and I smiled. Jasper made good on his threat three times by midnight. By the time we fell apart our bodies were sprawled out on the bed, naked as birds. I couldn't have cared less. I tingled from head to toe.

"If I'm not pregnant and that didn't work, I can't wait for more practice."

Jasper doubled over with laughter, snuggling up against me. I hid my face in his chest, sighing.

"Who was that?"

"The Doc. She wants to see us tomorrow. While you were in the shower mom called, I asked her to find some photos of me."

"Can't wait."

"Love you."

"Love you more."

* * *

Next Day

I had to say I felt like shit after throwing up at the smell of eggs. Jasper had taken such good care of making them just how I wanted them too. I felt like a big heel. But as soon as they hit my nose I dived for the sink. I had to give it to him though. He set the plate aside and held my hair back.

Once I was done I rinsed my mouth out, Jasper rubbing my back.

"I hope I'm pregnant. Cause if this is nerves, this sucks."

He laughed until he turned red, shaking his head. I held my breath pushing my eggs onto his plate, before stealing his bacon. Everything went down alright after that, and I even went back for seconds.

"Did you feel up to going over to mom and dad's today?"

"Sure. I'd love to have some family time."

"I might have to go meet my old manager."

"Oh..." I nodded and Jasper flinched.

"I knew that would upset you."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I understand. It's all too soon. Racing usually is. Things go, go, and go. That's how you keep up. Are you sure you want this? With everything already going on, you maybe being pregnant, and me trying to go back? Should I wait until the baby is here?"

"We don't know if there is a baby yet, Jasper. I'm not going to hold you back from something that makes you so happy. Just in the last few hours you've glowed. It's odd. Like a new fire has been lit inside you. I refuse to take that from you or let anyone take that from you."

"I love you so fucking much, baby. I really do."

"I love you too, boo."

He blushed at his nickname before grinning at me. Once breakfast was cleaned up and everything in order, I went to my desk, looking over his schedule.

"Already did it and sent in."

"Good boy!"

I gave him a kiss for it and he smacked my ass. With a yelp, I returned the gesture, making him jump. We glared at each other rubbing our butts.

"Where do we have to go first?"

"The Doc. Mom will meet us there to take you to finish shopping. I'd head out for my first meeting."

"Ok." I wasn't sure why I didn't want to be away from Jasper. I love him and trusted him, I just wanted him near.

"How about I push my meeting back til after you and mom do your thing, that way we can be together the whole day?"

"I know we're going to have separate things to do away from each other. I just need to get used to it."

"But not today, baby. Not after everything. We'll start "our" things after we find out if you're pregnant or not. I don't want to be away from you anymore than you want to be away from me."

Jasper pulled me close, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He laughed softly and I pulled back.

"What?"

"I didn't think we'd be talking about having a baby like this. It's a mind binder. A good one at that. I'm still in a fog over it, baby."

"Me too. We deserve some happiness for once."

"We do."

"We should head over to see Dr. Jared, before she has everyone after us."

We were both laughing the way over to the hospital again. This time I made it up to her room without being hit on. Jasper was on his phone the whole time, texting back and forth with his manager. I grabbed hold of a magazine and flipped through. The farther into it, I realized it was about traveling. Places to go, packages and prices.

"What are you looking at, baby?"

"Traveling. I think it would be nice to travel with the baby." Jasper leaned over and kissed my neck, smiling at me.

"You're already thinking of the baby being here."

I blushed, "I know. I don't know why though. We said we'd wait before factoring it in but I can't help but be happy. To be honest, even if it's negative, the fact we had the chance, and I had the symptoms, was a leap ahead for me, Jasper. I'm really happy with just that."

He stared at me for so long I was afraid I said something wrong.

"What?"

"Nothing," He smiled. "You just amaze me everyday, baby. Here I was feeling sorry for us if you're not, and you're happy about the fact that you had the chance because of the symptoms. I need to learn to stop feeling sorry for my ass."

I just smiled, and showed him some of the places that would be nice to travel too.

"After we're married, we can take another leave and travel wherever you want, baby. New baby or not."

"Deal."

"You two can go back." I laid my magazine aside as Jasper pulled me up, tugging me behind him. Dr. Jared was all smiles as we came in and sat down. Jasper kept my hand in his, holding tight.

"Good morning, you two. I heard the great news. When will you know for sure?"

"In a few days, a week at most if everything goes well. I'm happy either way. I'm not going to get upset if I'm not. I didn't think I'd ever have the chance to get pregnant and here I have some of the signs. That's enough for me."

She smiled and looked towards Jasper. "What are you feeling?"

"Like an ass. I was worried about how Bella would take it if she wasn't. And now she's taking it better than me. Go figure."

"You just want to give her everything and it's hard. You can't control mother nature."

"No, but you can help it along."

My mouth dropped open as I turned red. I couldn't believe that he had said that.

"Is is wrong that I'm even more turned on by the fact that she could be pregnant?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last night we went at it three times, and all I could think about was that I had knocked her up."

I choked covering my face, wishing the floor would open and swallow me whole.

"It's normal for first time fathers."

"I'm not normal. Nor am I a first time father."

The reminder of Rosalie making Jasper a father while I was struggling too, just hurt my feelings. It wasn't Jasper's fault. He was trying to work through his issues. But I couldn't stop the bitterness at the situation. That bitch had everything, and threw it away.

"Were you turned on by the fact that Rosalie was pregnant?"

"No."

"Why do you think?"

"Cause I didn't love her like I thought. I was hot for her, but that lasted months. I was too damn pig headed to see it before it was too late. We were married and she was pregnant before I realized just how bad things were."

"And what makes thing different now?"

"I love Bella. I want to give her the world. I'm not afraid to say that anymore."

"Bella," She stopped when she looked at me, concerned. "Maybe you should give us a moment, Jasper. I'd like to talk to her alone."

"No! What's wrong?" He turned to me, waiting and watching. "What did I say, baby?"

I bit my lip to keep from crying outright.

"Jasper, please leave for a few minutes."

"No!"

"You're making things worse, Jasper. Can you not see that?"

"I'm sorry." He looked helpless, and I felt bad. But he did as told, leaving the room.

Dr. Jared turned her attention towards me.

"What's the matter?"

"He said he wasn't a first time father. And it just hurt. Rosalie will always have given him everything first before me. First kiss, first time, first date, first wedding and first pregnancy. What do I have to give him?"

"Everything, Bella. He loves you. That's a first for him, and it's the only one that matters. Do you think he cares about any of the shit he had with Rosalie? None of it matters. You matter. And only you."

"I know. I just want to have his baby. It's my only hope."

"You two are very young. You've got your whole lives in front of you. Like you said the fact that you have some of the symptoms means things are heading in the right direction. Even if you're not pregnant this time, who's to say that in two years you don't get pregnant? Maybe your time isn't now, maybe it's after you guys settle down and everything is in order."

I smiled and nodded. "I didn't think about that. I've been impatient. I got Jasper; I got the love, the ring, a home and soon marriage, now I just want the babies. I need to slow down and think about what I do have, not what I don't."

"Jasper is the same way. He doesn't like to wait for things. But that's a man for you.'

We laughed and it broke all the nervousness and doubt I had when we first came in. Dr. Jared was right. Let things happen the way they are supposing to and stop worrying about making them happen.

"I think we'll talk some in a few days. I don't want to bring up to much. You've got enough on your plate. But if you need to talk let me know."

"Alright, thanks."

She smiled and stood up, waiting for me to leave. Jasper was in the waiting room fidgeting in his seat. He stood up as I came out, concerned. I smiled at him and took his hand leading him out to the car. Esme wasn't there just yet so we sat in the car and waited.

"What did I do? Talk to me, baby."

"Nothing, boo. It's me. I just overreacted. But I talked to Dr. Jared and she made perfect sense. She helped me work through what my problem was."

"What? What!"

"I got upset when you said you weren't a first time father. My feelings were hurt. She made me realize why I shouldn't worry about things like that."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about what I said. I didn't do it on purpose."

"It's not your fault." I pulled him into a hug, and Jasper held tight to me, his face in my neck. "I didn't tell you to make you feel bad. Call it hormones. But you were right. She had everything and threw it away. It makes me mad. But Dr. Jared gave me some good advice."

He pulled back slightly, "What?"

"That just because I might not be pregnant now, with all my problems, doesn't mean I won't be in a few years. That maybe now isn't my time. Maybe we're meant to be more stable. A home ready, finances in order and married."

He smiled and I relaxed, thankful he had forgotten about blaming himself. I got a kiss and another squeeze.

"She's pretty fucking good, ain't she?"

"Yeah." I smiled too, knowing he was right.

* * *

Esme & Pops' House

Pops wasn't home when we got to the house. But that didn't stop Esme from dragging us both inside to the living room. To say that we were shocked, was putting it mildly. Very, very, very mildly. The woman had gone dag gone crazy with family memories.

I don't think there are that many photos of old dino bones in one place, to the amount of family photos and trinkets she'd pulled for us to look at.

"I know what you're thinking, Bella. I went overboard. But Jasper said you wanted to see his past, how cute he was, especially if you've got a mini Jasper on the way."

"Mini Jasper?" He looked horrified at the thought. "We're having a girl."

"I don't even know if I'm pregnant and you're demanding a girl?"

He blushed, smirking at me, "Yeah."

"If I didn't love you..."

"I know, I know...you'd bop my head."

"Jasper, whatever you have you'll love, so shut it!"

My eyes widen at Esme's words. She brought our attention back over to the table, having us sit down together.

"First are the baby albums. I made separate ones for both Jasper and Alice, and then them together."

"Let's pass the ones of us; I don't want to look at my sister after what she did."

"Jasper," I gave him a look and he shrugged, but didn't say anything else about Alice.

Esme passed the albums to us, one by one. We spent hours looking over all the photos that she had. Even watching a few home movies of him as a kid. The last one set a bad mood. Esme had marked the tapes with the wrong year, by 10. She thought Jasper had been 7 when really he had been 17 and Rosalie was in it.

They were at a pool party, Rosalie in all her glory, wearing a tiny two piece, and hanging all over Jasper. Bile rose in my throat and I forced it back down.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She rushed over and turned it off, turning back to us. Jasper looked pissed off glaring at the screen.

"Can we have those burned, mom?"

"Jasper..."

"I don't want the memories."

I stopped talking and watched Esme snap the tape into two, tossing it into the trash.

"It's not her fault."

"Seeing that bitch makes me want to put my foot through the fucking TV, but it's my mom's, so I won't."

I saw the warning signs with Jasper. The way he was getting more and more worked up. Anything that had to do with Rosalie caught him on the raw.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I wanted out of the room so that he could cool down. I managed to get inside the bathroom and lock it before Jasper got there. I knew he would follow but I couldn't handle seeing him after seeing that tape.

Turning on the fan, I used the sounds it made to muffle me throwing up in the toilet. As soon as I emptied my stomach, I washed my face and hands, taking a seat on the side of the tub.

"Bella? Open the door."

"Give me a minute, Jasper. I'm washing my face."

I closed my eyes running my hands though my hair. My stomach growled and just like that I was hungry.

I looked down at my stomach, patting it gently. "Listen up little baby, if you're in there. Please go easy on me. If you're not, then forget I'm talking to my stomach."

I smiled at my own stupidity. But it was enough to relax me. If Jasper knew I was talking to my stomach, he'd think I'd gone nuts.

"Ok, Bella, damn it! I've got the key, it's been a few minutes, open the fucking door!"

I looked up and glared at the door. Before Jasper could use the key, I yanked it open, shoving him back. "Get off my shit! I was busy! Can't I have a fucking minute to myself for once?"

"Bella, I -"

"No! I'm talking!" Jasper fell back stunned, mouthed open. Esme had come to see what all the yelling was about, and was watching from the living room. "I went to the bathroom to throw up! Alright? Is that easy enough for you? Watching you and your air head ex girlfriend flaunt your shit made my stomach turn! So I had to throw up, is that alright with you? Hun? HUN?"

His eyes were so wide; I thought they would pop out of his head. Esme cleared her throat, clearly trying to stay out of sight, but that wasn't happening.

"I wasn't trying to push you, baby. I was just checking on you." Jasper's reply made my heart sink. I was jumping his shit for no reason and I was really starting to hate these mood swings.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. That was uncalled for." I couldn't look him in the eyes, pointing my eyes towards the wall. "I can't control it when I blow up, and I don't like that."

"It's called mood swings, they're normal." Jasper tried to soften my attitude but even that wasn't working.

"I don't care. I feel like a really big bitch. I don't want to keep jumping your ass for things like this. I know you're just trying to look out for me. I keep telling you to let me take care of you and here I'm losing it when you try and return the favor."

He shrugged, pulling me into a hug. I closed my eyes hiding my face in his chest. My arms held tight to his shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"I love you, baby."

"Love you too, boo. Tell me when I'm being a bitch, please."

He laughed softly, "I'll try. But you're not a bitch that much. This will be normal for the next eight months."

"I hope not."

"If you're pregnant, it will be."

"Oh geez."

He smiled, kissing my forehead. "It's not a bad thing, baby. Just think about all the people you can rip just for fun."

I laughed shaking my head. "You're crazy as hell."

"I know."

* * *

**All kinds of fun stuff happened in this chappie, including our boy gearing up to start training for some moto, fun fun! **

**Please leave some love peeps! **

**Let's see if we can make it over the 700 mark! I promise to make sure to keep the chappies longer from now on!**


	34. Our Lil What?

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

**TU 2 the Ladies! I really love this chappie and I hope u guys do toooooo!**

**Another long one, peeps, enjoy!**

* * *

JPOV

Bella's blow up didn't faze me. I knew it was coming, and I knew that it would only get worse as the months went on and she got bigger. She thought it was nerves, I was hoping for a baby. We both deserved that. No matter how many times I said it, it was true.

Out of everything I learned, that I needed to really start to watch was what I said about Rosalie and the twins. My comment about being a first time father with her and not Bella had been stupid and mean. It had come as an afterthought but it was still bad. I didn't like her talking about Troy. All the things she did first with him.

I was instantly pissed at his name and here I was talking about having children with my ex. As painful as their memories were, my babies needed to stay in the past. They weren't coming back, and for once, I wasn't planning on going after them. I had a life and I had a reason to live it.

I needed to be fair and true to Bella. I had hoped to make her happy with the old photos. But when I saw the clip of Rosalie, something inside me snapped. She had taken my youth and I wanted it back. I wanted her erased from my life. Like a bad accident.

"Did you still want to go shopping? Or did you want to wait until another day?" Leave it to mom to make things more relaxed. She had a bright smile on her face, and you couldn't help but return it.

"I'd love too. Can we eat first? All the throwing up has made me hungry again."

"Morning sickness, gotta love it."

I rolled my eyes at mom's tease while Bella turned green. "Not really."

We laughed as we boxed everything back up. Mom left it to the side since Bella wanted to bring everything back to our house. We piled into mom's car and headed to a pizza place.

"Were you guys wanting to look at houses soon? Or did you want to wait?"

"I'd like to look around soon. While Jasper is in training, I'd like to keep busy. I could move things in and get settled while he's at work."

"I'd like you to be there the first few days, baby."

Bella smiled at me, "I'd love too. I can't wait to be on the sidelines taking pictures and cheering my man on. Yum yum."

"That would be the sex hormones kicking in, Jasper."

My eyebrows rose at mom and she laughed. Bella turned red, hiding her face with her hands.

She peeped through two fingers, "I hope it is, if not, I just embarrassed myself more than I wanted."

We couldn't stop laughing the whole ride. By the time we parked, Bella had her legs crossed so hard her feet were numb.

"I gotta pee! I gotta pee!" I helped her out of the car and into the restrooms before she wet herself. Mom found us a table, trying not to give us away.

I stood outside in the hallway with a sappy ass grin on my face. Life was fucking sweeter than hell.

Bella came out moments later, looking much happier. She giggled, taking my hand. We found mom and took seats around her.

We waited on our drinks, watching mom pull a big ass note pad out of her matching big ass purse.

"Bella, I wanted to show you the list of people I'd like to invite from our side. I talked with Charlie and your brothers and added who they wanted as well. Could you look it over and let me know if they are ok with you?"

Bella didn't even glance at the list, she just nodded and smiled. "Whoever you want."

"As long as no Alice, mom."

"I know. She called earlier. Wanted to know if I'd talk you two into letting her back into the wedding."

I felt my face getting red at the thought, Bella giving me the eye. We ordered the pizza bar, and it was a saving grace for me. I followed Bella around it holding our plates as she got what we wanted. By the time we were back at our table I was calmed down enough to listen.

"Listen Jasper. Before you blow your lid. I let her know that without a doubt that she was not allowed in the wedding. It was up to the two of you. She had to talk to you and work out what you wanted. Carlisle refuses to take her calls. He's already stopped her allowance."

"How much of a fit did she throw?"

"It was pretty big. That was the second call I got, five minutes later. She tried to use her black card and was denied. I think she may have scared the retail lady."

"Doesn't she get an income from the book store?" I smiled as Bella talked with a mouth full of pizza. She was so fucking cute that it was almost too much.

"It's a meager one, nothing like what Carlisle gives her. Whether or not she wants to think about it, her daddy pays her way even at her age."

"Jasper, aren't you eating?"

"Oh, yeah," I snapped out of my stare and started in on my plate. Bella raised her eyebrows, watching me. I shrugged and kissed her.

"You two are really adorable together. I've never seen Jasper so cute before."

"Ah, hell." I made a face and Bella smacked me for it.

"I like adorable Jasper. You should too."

"Yes, baby."

We finished our meal without to many more smacks. Bella was all smiles as we got back into the car.

"Dresses next?"

"Sure. Jasper, if you have to go, I'll be fine."

"Go? Go where?" Mom looked at me, waiting.

"I was supposed to go talk to my old sponsor. He's taking me back on."

"If Bella tells you to go, go."

"I don't want to leave her alone."

"She'll be fine. I'm here. You don't think I'll let anything happen to her, do you?"

"No." With a grudge, I gave in. Mom dropped me back at her house to get my car, Bella sitting in the passenger seat. She smiled at me, as I backed out next to them. I couldn't stop myself from getting out of the car and giving her a kiss. Taking her face in my hands, I planted a wet one on her. She wiggled in her seat trying to get closer, her hands on my arms.

"Ok, you two. Let go of her, Jasper."

I huffed pulling away. Bella tried to follow, so I gave her another kiss. Finally I got into my car, and watched them in the rear view mirror until they turned.

* * *

BPOV

I thought about Jasper for the whole ride. By the time we had pulled back into Walmart's parking lot, I was jumping in the seat.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"Just thinking about Jasper. I miss him and he hasn't been gone for more than a few minutes."

"Love. It'll make you do weird things."

I smiled as we got out and headed inside. We went straight back to where the dresses had been the day before. It took about an hour to pick everything we wanted out, and head to the checkout lane. Esme was unloading as her phone rang. She fished it out of her pocket and handed it to me.

"Could you answer for me?"

"Sure." I looked at the caller id, and saw Pops' name on the front. "Hello?"

"Ladybug? Perfect. I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, ok. What about?"

"I got your results in a few minutes ago."

I stopped breathing, grabbing hold of the cart to stay up right.

"Ladybug?"

I squeaked because I couldn't talk.

"I'm assuming your still listening or else Esme would be on here by now. Is Jasper with you?"

I finally found my voice, "No."

"Oh, do you want me to wait?"

"No."

"Do you want me to tell you over the phone? I still need you to come in even if I do."

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when I see you. Do you want me to tell you?"

Esme was glancing at me as she paid the cashier. I waited until the cart was loaded again and we were heading outside.

"Yes. I'm ready."

"You're pregnant, ladybug. You're going to be a mommy."

I felt light headed at the same time happiness. My whole body got warm and I stopped walking. Esme stopped beside me staring.

"Bella, are you ok? What's wrong?"

I just shook my head, trying to figure out what to do next. Inside I was screaming and jumping, on the outside I was a frozen mess.

"Give me the phone, Bella." Esme pried it out of my hands, talking to Pops. When her eyes widened and she started grinning I knew he had told her. She threw her arms around me, and we jumped in place, laughing and crying; the phone forgotten.

"Jasper is gonna be so happy!" Her words snapped me out of my funk.

"How do I tell him?"

"Call him right now." Without a word, Esme hung up on Pops and started dialing Jasper. I freaked grabbing it from her in time.

"I want to surprise him. Something nice."

"Let's get this stuff in the car and we'll talk about it on the ride home."

Within minutes we were on the road, and the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"You guys didn't need to hang up on me. I still needed to talk to you."

"Sorry Pops."

"I'd like you to come in. I want to look at the baby. See where we stand with your scar tissue. There are a lot of things that need to be ironed out before we jump with this."

"I can come now." I turned to Esme. "Can you take me back to my house so I can get my car? I need to go see Pops. He wants to run some tests."

"I can come too, Bella."

"I'd like for it to be a surprise for everyone. Could you keep Jasper off me for a while?"

"Sure."

"I'll be there soon, Pops."

"I'll be waiting. Congrats, ladybug."

"Thank you so much, Pops! Grandpa!"

I heard him choke as he hung up. I felt the tears running down my face once everything settled down. I got myself cleaned up as Esme pulled up behind my car. She helped me take everything inside and waited for me to get into my car, before following me onto the road.

* * *

Hospital

Pops was waiting for me at the front desk. He gave me a big hug and smile, before leading to me the maternity ward.

"Is there something wrong, Pops?"

"Nothing to worry about we are just taking a look ladybug. I just want to see how far along you are and where the baby is sitting."

"Sitting?"

"With all the scar tissue, most of your female organs were pushed around. They're not sitting where they should like normal. I want to make sure the baby is where it's supposed to be. If it's not, you could die from a miscarriage."

I shivered as I changed into my dressing grown. My nerves were so bad that I kept my eyes closed for the hour that Pops and two other doctors looked my stomach over. They didn't talk loud enough for me to hear, which was good and bad. I was much more calmed by the time that I was redressed, yet twice as antsy as to what they had found.

Pops took me back to his office and had me sit while he got his stuff together. I looked down at my stomach and rubbed it.

"Me and you baby. Me and you."

"Some weird news."

I looked up as Pops came in and sat down.

"What?"

"The test says you're pregnant, but we can't find the baby. From your hormone levels you're only about a week. More than likely when Jasper first came home from the hospital."

"You can't find the baby?"

"There is too much scar tissue. I didn't see anything wrong, though. So it might just be a waiting game for when the baby gets bigger."

"Everything looks ok, though?"

"From what we could see, yes."

"Should I do anything different?"

"No. Take it easy for the first few days until it sinks in. I've put in for your vitamins; they should be ready for you in a few minutes. I've noticed that certain foods had been getting to you."

"Yeah."

"Just ignore them. Watch your sugar and no caffeine. Just eat healthy, well balanced meals, three times a day. You'll be fine."

I was giddy by the time Pops handed me the vitamins. One more hug and I was on my way out to my car. I wanted to surprise Jasper but at the same time I just wanted to tell him.

It didn't take long before the giddiness won, and I just wanted to tell him.

Pulling out my phone, I dialed Jasper, hoping to leave him a message if nothing else.

"Hello?"

"Jasper?" I knew my voice gave me away, as high as it was.

"Baby? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No, no. I'm fine. Are you almost done? Could I come and see you?"

"I can leave now if something is wrong, baby. What is it?"

"Nothing! I swear. But is it ok for me to come see you?"

"Sure. If you want. I'm just finishing up going through the body shop of the bikes. I'll wait here for you."

"Great."

Jasper gave me the directions, and once he was off the phone, I floored it towards him. I was surprised how big the place was as I pulled in. Jasper was standing in a group of guys. It wasn't hard to pick him out, since he was the tallest.

As soon as I parked they turned to look at me. When Jasper smiled and moved forward, I lost it, taking off on a dead run towards him. His face went from a smile to a glare, as he hurried to meet me. I launched myself at him, Jasper catching me in his arms.

"What's wrong? Tell me! What happened?" He was so angry, his face livid. I couldn't stop the smile and laughing.

"You're gonna be a daddy!"

Our bodies stopped moving, Jasper frozen. His face was slack, eyes bulging as he looked at me.

"I'm going... to be... a..." He swallowed. "You're... pregnant...?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I started bouncing against him, nodding frantically.

Jasper finally snapped out of, swinging me around and around, joining in on my laughter.

"Hell yes! Yes! Oh fucking yes! We did it! We did it!" Jasper was tossing me around in his arms so much I was getting sick.

"Going to be sick!" He let me go, letting me catch my breath.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" His words made me smile, until I saw how pale he was. As happy as Jasper was, it had sunk it what I meant. "I'm going to be... a daddy."

"Yes, Jasper. Are you ok?"

"I think I'm going to pass out."

My eyebrows shot up in disbelief. I thought I was supposed to be the one to do the fainting?

My feet hit the ground, and it was my turn to steady him. His friends came over when they notice him start to sway slightly.

"What happened?"

"I just told him some news. I didn't think he'd take it like this."

"What'd you tell him? Did you hit his dog or something?"

They led Jasper inside and I trailed behind, angry at how they were acting. When they finally sat him in a seat, I lost it.

"What's it to you? You don't know what I told him or who I am!"

"Listen lady, he was fine until you got here. Now he's ready to hit the ground."

"Lay off of her! Damn it! It's happy fucking news! I just wasn't ready for it, alright? Don't jump down her throat!"

The three of them backed away from him, clearly confused. Jasper got up and came over to me, still glaring in their direction. I added my glare in, knowing I was probably being rude to his boss.

"I didn't know you and Rosalie were on such great terms, Jasper."

I nearly swallowed my tongue, Jasper turning back on him like a snake.

"Rosalie is dead, Tom. This is my fiancee Isabella."

"Ah, shit," Tom shook his head, pale. "Look, I'm sorry. I thought he was still with that bitch."

Despite his welcoming, his words made me smile. "No problem. Now he's with this bitch."

Jasper drew back and stared at me as if I'd gone mad. I smiled and shrugged, shaking each of their hands.

"Alright then. I'm Tom, Jasper's old boss, er... well, I guess new boss."

"Nice to meet you."

"Carlos," Was the stocky mid guy. "I'm his trainer."

"Pleasure."

"William." Slender red head. "Mechanic."

"Wonderful."

"Now that's all that is out of the way and we've got our heads out our ass. What was the great news about?"

I looked to Jasper on that one. He smiled and then frowned, "We're going to wait to say. It's something pretty special. Probably have a party."

"You'll let us know when so we can come, won't you?"

"Yeah. Of course. Right now, I'd like to get home and celebrate with my girl."

"Sure. I'll call you tomorrow to set up your training schedule, Jasper."

"Sure, Carlos, looking forward to it."

He said his goodbyes, pulled me close and headed towards our cars.

"What did dad say?"

I flushed, remembering that this was the tricky part. Jasper took it as bad, stopping.

"What's wrong, Bella? Tell me. If something is wrong with the..."

"No. No. My ultrasound come back odd."

"How odd? You can't be that far along."

"That's the point."

"I don't understand."

"I'm only about a week. It's really, really early, Jasper. To be honest, with everything, I'm shocked the blood test even picked it up this soon."

"I'm glad it did."

"Me too. What I'm trying to say is that with all the scar tissue, Pops couldn't see the baby."

"What? How?"

"I don't know, and neither does he. But he said that from what he could see, the baby wasn't in any place that was bad. So until I get bigger everything is fine. Not to worry. Eat well, three times a day. Take the first few days to let it sink in."

"Fuck. I knew I should have waited to start back."

"What?... Oh! It's fine."

"No it's not! I wanted to be there with you if it came back positive. Especially with everything going on with Troy. Damn it! Damn it!"

I tried to calm him down, rubbing my hands over his shoulders. Jasper was tense as hell, fidgeting. He looked so upset and angry that I just wanted to hold him. So I did just that, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head to his chest. He relaxed, holding me close. I felt his kisses to the back of the head, light and feathery.

"Let's go home and celebrate. Or do you want to go out and eat?"

"Go home. I'd like to be alone with you."

He smirked, wagging his eyebrows. "Are you hitting on me, Ms. Swan?"

"Just a little, Mr. Cullen."

His laugh was warm and fuzzy.

"Well, it's not like anything else can happen to you."

My mouth dropped open a bit, before I bopped him on the head. "Did you just make a rude comment about me being pregnant?"

"Yes, I did," Jasper was devilishly, snickering. "And trust me when I say, I enjoyed causing it just as much as saying it."

"I've created a monster."

"And a baby."

"Oh, geez."

* * *

Home

"What do you and the lil mo mo want to eat?"

"Jasper, did you just call our baby a little monster?" I crossed my arms and shifted my weight to one foot, tapping lightly. Jasper turned pink and grinned.

"Yes I did. And I meant it with love."

"If I weren't pregnant-"

"You'd what?" He advanced on me, backing me around the couch, and into the bedroom. When he backed me onto the bed, I yelped. Jasper caged me with his arms, smiling wide.

"I'd knock you senseless. But seeing that I am pregnant, I'll wait."

"And here I thought we'd have some fun."

"Oh, you!" I growled and managed to roll him onto his back, sitting up on top of him. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that you can be an asshat."

"What the hell is an asshat?"

"You."

"I think the hormones went to your head."

"I think you're going to go without for a while if you keep it up."

"Ah, hell. I'm sorry, baby. I like calling the baby lil mo mo. I wasn't making fun of the baby."

After something that sweet, I couldn't stop the tears, blubbering all over Jasper. He laughed, pulling me down.

"That's so cute, Jasper. Thank you."

"I can see the happy hormones are here to stay."

"Yes. Especially with a wonderful daddy like you."

"I love that word."

"Me too."

"Enough crying, baby, we have to feed lil mo mo before he gets upset."

"Yes."

* * *

Dinner

Jasper's head was stuck in the fridge while I sat and watched him. "What would you two like to eat?"

"Grilled cheese and tomato soup."

"Coming up, beautiful girl."

I smiled and then frowned, "No, how about fried chicken and grilled cheese?"

"Whatever you want, baby."

"It all sounds good."

"Then we'll have a big dinner. Dad did say you were supposed to eat healthy."

"I don't want to make you cook a lot."

"It's fine. I want too. Call it our baby buffet."

I couldn't help but laugh. Jasper was a goofy person when he was happy and the grin on him, made him so damn sexy.

"I'd like to jump you."

His face was priceless, stunned to pieces. "I'd love to jump you too, baby, but I think you need to eat first, jumping later."

"Yes'sum boss."

Jasper just laughed and shook his head, starting dinner. Watching him move around the kitchen, chopping and stirring had me wet within minutes. When he bent over to put the chicken in the oven, I couldn't stop myself, hopping down.

I was pregnant, and damn it, I wanted my man. Now.

Jasper jumped when he turned and found me behind him.

"Baby?"

"I want you now."

He paused, "The food-"

I took hold of his hair, yanking him down to me, crushing my lips to his. He moaned, grabbing my ass and lifting me up onto the kitchen island. My shirt ripped down the middle when Jasper tugged, my bra following to the ground. He groaned, dropping his head to my chest, taking a nipple between his lips. When his tongue rubbed the tip, I screamed, coming without any warning. Jasper had to hold me up so I didn't slither down to the floor.

"Damn, that was fucking hot baby! I'm gonna have so much fucking fun over the next 9 months." His voice was hoarse, and I panted looking up at him.

"I don't know where that came from."

His fingers grazed the tip again and I jerked back.

He smiled, "You're really sensitive and I fucking love it."

I returned his favor by tearing off his clothes, leaving his boxers. Jasper helped me get my bottoms off, swiping my panties off as he went. Hooking his arms under my ass, he snickered and carried me into the bedroom.

"The food will burn!"

"You started it baby, and it won't. The chicken has an hour too cook." He dumped me on the bed, kicking his boxers away. I wiggled my way higher up on the bed, Jasper following. He had a naughty little smirk on his face.

His lips started on my knees, working their way up around my hips, coming to a stop above our lil mo mo. I melted instantly when his lips caressed my stomach, my legs falling apart and Jasper slipping between them.

"Welcome to our life, lil mo mo. I'm your daddy, and the pretty lady that's carrying you is your momma. We want you very much, so you have to make sure to be good while you're inside of momma, alright? No funny business, no matter what we do."

The giggles started between us, Jasper lifted his head towards me.

"I'm having a talk with my son, can you stop making so much noise?"

I snorted, unable to help it; Jasper lifted an eyebrow, watching me. "Your son is barely a ball of cells right now. He hasn't learned the English language just yet."

"That's just stupid. We men have our own talk. Women just don't know it."

I shook my head, and threw my arms over my face, trying not to hurt his feelings.

Jasper continued talking to our 'son'.

"Don't listen to your momma, lil mo mo, she's just a little crazy. You'll get used to it over the next few months."

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to keep talking to our son or make love to his momma?"

He paused, mouth opened before making a face. "Since you asked so nicely."

With a whoop he got down to business, meshing arms, legs and bodies. I relaxed into the bed, letting Jasper do all the work. Keeping his weight off of me, I let my arms loop around his shoulders, holding him close. Our lips danced together, tongues rubbing. Our first together after finding out for sure about the baby was more than magical.

It left us breathless and limp.

Jasper tried to move off the bed, and I whined. "Where are you going?"

He kissed my nose, "To finish dinner."

"Oh! I'll help."

"No, stay put. I'll bring you dinner in bed. My treat."

"Thank you, boo."

He gave me a kiss, pulling on his boxers. I found a night gown, crawling back into bed and waiting. Jasper came back minutes later with a big tray of food. We snuggled together feeding each other until we feel asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**How cute was that? LOL**

**The reviews are wonderful! We got pass 700, yah! We'll get to see some new people soon, and hear from Alice, hehe! **

**Let's see if we can get pass the 740 mark, peeps! What do u think of the baby's nickname?**


	35. Bitch Bitch Bitch

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

**I'm sorry for the long wait, my net is down! Thank u to the ladies! Another long one! **

* * *

JPOV

I laid and watched Bella sleep beside me. It had been hard as hell trying to sleep after we made love and ate. I wanted to run to the roof and scream from the top of my lungs. My girl was pregnant. We were going to have a baby.

I shivered from the thought. As happy as I was about it, enough to do a jig, I was equally petrified at the thought. My baby would be in the line of fire with his momma. I'd already lost two children, I wasn't about to lose a third.

I knew Bella wanted to wait to tell everyone and I understood. She wanted something of her own to surprise them with. I just wasn't sure if we should have told them at all. Shit travels. All it would take is mom or dad caught buying baby items, and Troy would find out.

The thought of him anywhere near our infant was enough for my head to snap off my shoulders.

Bella sighed, smiling. I grinned and kissed her forehead before slipping out of bed and heading out to the living room. It was so damn early that it was still pretty dark outside. I gave up on trying to sleep, grudgingly doing my exercises and sending them in. That used about an hour of time up.

By 7 I had showed and dressed, made coffee and watched the news. How the hell I'd make it through another 9 months of waiting I wasn't sure. My phone beeped and I smiled, glad to talk to anyone at this point.

"Hello?"

"Hello, bubba."

My heart sank, I was too fucking happy to deal with my sister. If she wanted to start something I'd rip her head off. "Hello, Alice. What do you want?"

"I wanted to call and apologize to you and Bella."

"This won't get you back into the wedding, sis."

"I know that. I have a lot to make up to you two. I want to start now. I'm hoping that you guys will give me another chance."

"Kissing ass for a few months to get into a wedding doesn't mean anything. You've got to mean it permanently."

"I do! I swear. I've been a real bitch. I understand that. Reed told me to pull my head out of my ass."

"Who's Reed?"

"My boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Since when do you have a boyfriend?"

"I've been seeing him for about two months."

"Who is he?"

"I met him at the book store. He's handsome and sweet."

"Does he know about your bitchiness?"

"He can handle me just fine."

"He must, if he got you to call and apologize."

"I don't want to fight, bubba, please."

"I don't either. It's not fair to my girl. She deserves me happy for her. But what you did isn't something I'm just going to forget. I don't care if Bella does. She's that way. She's forgiving and caring to everyone. I'm not. Once you fuck me over, I'll remember it. You said a lot of mean and stupid shit to us."

"I know. I was angry. I've always seen you with kids, Jasper. I just don't want you to be upset down the road when you realize Bella can't give that to you." Her words brought our baby to mine. My lil mo mo, growing protected within my girl in the next room. The only two reasons in the world I'd kill someone.

"Jasper? Jasper? Are you still there?"

"Yes. I'm thinking."

"About what I said?"

Alice was almost too happy with her response. "Not the way you're thinking, Alice. I don't look at people that way. What they can give and can't give. Hell, I was with Rosalie, wasn't I? All she did was take."

"I know that." She went silent and I waited. "Is there any way I can see you guys today? Talk maybe? Apologize to Bella?'

"I'll see if Bella wants to. I've got shit to do today. So does she. If we have extra time, I'll call you, alright?"

"Yes, that's fine. I love you bubba."

"Yeah, me too, sis."

I tossed the phone next to me, shaking my head. When would she learn?

"Jasper?"

"Yeah, baby, I'm out here."

"Come back to bed."

I laughed to myself, getting up. Bella was lying on her side smiling at me.

"You're already ready?"

"Yup. Couldn't sleep. Got a lot to do today." I crawled in beside her, keeping my boots hanging over the side. Bella snuggled close, head on my shoulder.

"Do I need to get up too?"

"Not unless you're hungry. I can make you some breakfast."

"Sounds good. Oooooo... how about Frischs? I could go for a breakfast buffet right now. Gooey cheese on tators and eggs. That sounds so good."

I laughed, unable to hold it back. "You are so having food cravings."

"I can't help it. One minute I'm throwing up. The next I'm eating a horse. Which reminds me, I got vitamins to take."

"What for?"

"Prenatal. To help with the pregnancy."

"Oh." I kissed her head. "Where are they? I'll get you some juice."

"In my purse."

Bella let me up long enough to retrieve the bag and get her a glass of juice. Once they were done, she pulled herself out of bed and got ready.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Do you want to have breakfast with everyone?"

"If you want to. I don't care." Thinking about the family brought Alice back to mind. "Alice called. Do you want to talk to her? Invite her to breakfast?"

"Sure. I think you two should talk."

"We did. I'm not worried about going any farther. She'd like to apologize to you."

"That'd be nice. Jasper..."

"Yeah, baby?"

When she didn't answer, I freaked and bolted into the shower. Bella was sitting on the shower seat, staring.

"Bella? Bella!" The door flew back and she jumped.

"What? What happened?"

"You scared the shit out me! Damn it! I answered and you went silent! Don't do that!" My heart felt like it was about to beat out of my chest and I felt light headed. Why the hell was I having all these pregnancy side affects? Go figure.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking." Tears filled her eyes and I felt like an ass.

"Don't cry, baby. I'm sorry. I was worried. It's a knee jerk reaction with you. I'm working to control it."

"I know." She rubbed her eyes, relaxing. "I was just thinking about Alice and the baby."

"What about them?"

"I don't want to tell her."

"Alright, baby."

"It's your sister too, Jasper. You have a say."

"Not when it's your body. If you don't feel good about telling her, I'll back you up."

"I don't want her to react badly."

"What do you mean?"

"She thinks I can't get pregnant. If we tell her I am. She'll think we played her and blame me for the fight. I don't want her to start in on me about Rosalie."

"No she won't. I'll disown her completely if she tried that. Finish your shower, I'll call everyone."

"Dad and the boys might be working."

"If they are, they can come another time."

"Ok."

* * *

BPOV

Jasper was pacing the room on the phone as I came out ready to go. He smiled at me and I melted. I had to give him a kiss. Taking his face in my hands, I laid one on him, pressing up against him.

He sputtered, tossing the phone to the couch and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby. What's with all the kissing? We got breakfast to go to."

"I know. I just wanted a kiss from my man."

He smirked and pulled me close for another. Five minutes later and we were headed out.

"Mom and dad will be there. I called Alice and she is going to come too. Emmett was able to get away for breakfast, but Edward and Charlie couldn't."

"That's ok."

"Yeah. I told them next week we'd do something together."

"Sounds like fun."

He smiled, focusing out the window.

"Jasper, do you want to move?"

"I don't care. As long as it's with you, baby. You and my mo mo."

"We're not really going to call it that?"

"I like that for my son."

"How are you sure it's a boy?"

"Got a feeling." He shrugged and smiled at me. "To be honest, baby, I don't care what it is. If it's a girl, I'll be happy with that. She'll be daddy's little girl. If it's a boy, he'll be daddy's boy."

"Even if this is our only child?"

He paused, his body going hard. "I don't think about it like that, baby. One baby is a miracle, a blessing. If that's what we get, I'm over the moon. Anymore would be extra wonderful. Do not start thinking like I need another baby after this one. I don't care what it is, as long as you and it are healthy. Nothing matters more to me. Nothing."

"I'm worried."

"Why?"

I closed up, not wanting to start something again. But I knew that when Alice found out she'd have her own opinion about the baby. If I had a girl, it wouldn't be Jasper's son. If I had a boy, one wouldn't be enough. He'd need two.

Like Rosalie. Always like Rosalie. Nothing I did was good enough. Even if what we had done was a miracle.

"Bella? Baby? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're eyes are filled with tears. Whatever you're thinking about, stop."

"I'm fine." I crossed my arms and looked out the window. My tears finally stopped, and I sniffled.

"I don't want to fight with you, baby. What's wrong? Please tell me."

"I'm fine!" Mood swing from hell and I couldn't stop it. Jasper left me alone, parking. Everyone was waiting for us, including Alice, and a new guy. He reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I was out and hugging Emmett for all I was worth.

"Sissy, what's what? What is it Bells?"

"Nothing." I hid my face in his shoulder, not wanting to talk to anyone.

"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna talk to my sister."

"I'll stay-"

"Jasper, right now, she needs me. I'm her brother. I'm not above kicking your ass and having Carlisle, fix you."

"Bella-"

"Jasper Cullen, leave them alone, now."

"Yes, mom."

"Bella, I want to say-"

"Alice, really? You want to start something now?"

"Don't talk to her like that." The new guy spoke up, and my head came around. Everyone had stopped and was watching him.

"Don't talk to my brother like that!" Now I was pissed, hormones were just wonderful.

He gave me the once over, but stepping closer.

"Who are you?"

"For one, she's my girl," Jasper moved in front of me, his body ready to strike. "If you don't get the fuck up out of her face, you're gonna lose it. I don't know where you pick them, Alice, but your man is gonna learn a lesson about talking to my girl."

"Reed, please." Alice pulled on his arm, and he moved away.

His eyes were trained on me, watching, "All I know, I don't like him snapping at her."

"I don't give a shit what you like, bro, I don't like you stepping to my sister." Now Emmett was pissy. Just great. Both of them were fidgeting to have a piece of Reed.

"Listen, you're not a part of this family and Alice is treading on thin ice already. Going after Bella and her brother in front of us, is a sure way to get kicked out. You got a problem with the way we treat Alice, you take it up to her. For right now, if she'd like to eat with us, you better put a muzzle on."

Pops' warning was surprising to me. Usually he was, very laid back; lately he was striking whenever the mood hit him.

"I'm not here to start anything. Alice said she wanted me to meet everyone. I didn't know there were other issues."

"You got a problem with that?"

He looked at Emmett who was begging for a fight. "No. I'm sorry about how I reacted. I just don't like people coming at Alice."

"I don't like people coming at my sister."

"Peace?"

"For now."

Reed turned his attention to Jasper. "I understand she's your girl. Alice is mine. Truce?"

"For now."

Finally they left us alone. Pops had to drag Jasper inside, leaving me and Emmett alone for a few minutes.

"What's wrong, sissy?"

"Can I tell you something without you going to Edward or daddy?"

"Yes. I'm your brother. I got your back. What's wrong? Is Jasper calling off the wedding?"

I slapped the side of his head, "No!"

"I'm sorry! What?"

I moved in closer and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

Emmett's face was dumbfounded. He stared at me like I had gone mad.

"What? That's not possible. Are you sure?"

"Pops told me yesterday. He just got back the results."

"Hell yeah!" He went to pick me up and thought better before he reached me. We smiled and he laughed. "I'm gonna be an uncle! Shit yes! This is the best birthday present ever!"

"I'm glad you think of it that way."

We were smiling until Emmett gave me that look, "I know Jasper is shit faced happy right now. So what's the problem?"

"I'm afraid that we won't be enough."

"We? You and the baby? Are you crazy?"

"I'm not Rosalie. I'm not having twins. Everyone thought she was perfect. I'm not."

When Emmett just stared at me, I knew that someone was behind me. And I knew that it was Jasper. My whole body went cold, and I shivered. I didn't want to talk to him about it just yet. He was always showing up when I least expected it.

"I thought we already talked about this, Bella. Why would you think Rosalie is better than you? Or that the baby and you aren't enough?"

I turned faster than I should have, and my legs gave way. Jasper and Emmett caught me between them, Pops came running out.

"Bella? Baby? What's wrong?"

"Dizzy. I'm just dizzy."

Pops checked me over and smiled. "Normal. She needs to eat. No more talking. Mornings are the worst for low sugar for pregnant ladies. From now on, we don't make her wait. She eats."

Jasper half carried me inside. As soon as I was able to walk we headed for the buffet. I filled two plates full of food, covering everything hot with cheddar cheese and everything cold with syrup.

Alice made a face when I took my seat. Jasper and Emmett close behind with their food. Pops and Esme were already eating and Reed had just gone up. I wasn't sure what Alice was waiting on, but I wasn't in the mood to talk. My baby needed food and so did I. Nothing was more important than that.

"Bella-"

"Not right now, please. I need to eat."

Her eyes went wide and I saw a snarl begin on her face, "What's the big deal? We're all hungry. Why can't you talk while you eat?"

I paused to stare at her, wanting nothing more than to throw my plate at her head. But that would mean going up for another and I wasn't in the mood.

"Just leave me alone for a while. I need to eat, Alice."

"What makes you so damn special?"

"Alice, if you don't leave Bella alone, so help me, you'll wish you weren't my sister. She needs to eat, end of story."

"I don't-"

"Alice, this is your final warning, heed it well. I said that Bella needs to eat for her health. If you don't understand that, then take Reed and leave. Do you get that?"

She gave Pops a once over, before turning back to me. "You act like she's dying or some shit."

"I'm pregnant! Ok? I need to eat!" Everything stopped, and it went silent. My face turned red when I realized what I just said. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut? Why?

No one said anything and I was too hungry to care. I started in on my eggs and potatoes, Jasper following suit. When everyone joined in, Alice finally got up and went for her own plate.

She lasted until we had finally pushed our plates aside. Jasper was on edge, rocking in his seat. I smiled at him, pulling his hand into my lap. He relaxed and gave a sigh.

"I thought you said you couldn't get pregnant. Was that just a ploy to get Jasper?"

"Shut up Alice!"

"I want to know! One moment she can't get pregnant, and a week later she's knocked up! Are you sure it's yours?"

The slap was heard around the table. My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped open. This time Reed didn't say a word, just sat and stared. Alice looked horrified as she clutched her cheek staring at Esme.

"Momma..."

"Don't you momma me, young lady. That was the last straw for me! The last one! After everything, everything, you say that? You say that! What kind of person are you? This is a miracle! Something to be happy about. Something to celebrate! Yet you act as if Bella did something wrong. How could you?"

"I'm worried about Jasper."

"Does he look like he needs help? Does he?" Alice glanced at us, flinching at the murder on his face.

She looked towards Reed, who shook his head, keeping out of it.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to cause anymore problems. I don't. I came out here to say I'm sorry. It was the shock of finding out, that's all..."

"I wasn't planning on telling you, Alice. But I almost fainted outside and Pops said I needed to eat. When it comes to our baby nothing and no one stands in the way. You wouldn't leave me alone and I let it slip."

"I'm the aunt."

"Says who? An aunt wants the best for their niece or nephew. Wants to protect it and love it. You want to know if it's Jasper's. Did you ask that when Rosalie announced she was pregnant?"

As focused as I was on Alice, I caught the flicker on Reed's face. I didn't know why, but I knew deep down he knew who I was talking about. And that scared the hell out of me.

Jasper squeezed my hand, tugging on it til I gave him my attention. His eyes asked the question, and I tried to answer but I was afraid.

"No, I didn't." Her answer brought me back.

"Why? Was she so damn honest and wonderful that you knew it was his?"

"You mean 'them'?"

I knew it, I knew it! I knew she'd throw that in my face.

"That was out of line, Alice."

"Out of line Jasper? Out of line? We're being honest here. She was having twins. Your twins. Two babies. Not one."

I dropped his hand, ready to murder the first person close enough. I didn't want to hurt Jasper, so I scooted my chair back. Jasper made a grab for me. I pulled away and stood up.

"Bella? Baby?"

"No." I shook my head, everyone at the table standing up. "Just leave me alone, please. This is too much. I don't want to deal with this. I told you she'd do this, Jasper. I told you."

"Do what?"

Emmett stood up and followed me out. Jasper was hot on our heels, pleading with me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I wouldn't have invited her if I knew she would do this."

"Just give me a few minutes, ok? I need to calm down."

"We'll sit in my jeep, Jasper. We won't leave. But you can't breathe down her throat the whole time."

"Ok." Jasper shoved his hands into his pockets, holding himself back as best he could. Pops and Esme came out to talk to him while Emmett took me to his car to sit inside.

"What's wrong with that girl?"

"I don't know. Maybe she really does hate me and liked Rosalie. I thought we were friends."

"She doesn't want to give up Jasper."

"What?"

"Coming from a sibling point of view, she's jealous. She doesn't want to give him up. With Rosalie, I think Jasper was more independent. Alice had free reign to do what she wanted with him and the family. With you, everyone is more close net. They want to be around you, especially now with the baby. Esme and Carlisle, hell me, dad, and Edward will be wanting to buy stuff for you and the baby. You know I'm getting that kid every video game there is."

I laughed, and just like that Em had me happy again. "I love you."

"I love you too sissy. I'll always be here for you. I can't wait to take my nephew to the park."

"It might be a girl."

"Cool. She'll have the best football skills around."

"Not to mention she'll be able to ride a bike like no other."

"Yeah. I'll give him that. He's got mad skills on the dirt. Mad skills."

"Thank you for talking with me."

"Anytime, kid. Anytime. Me and you. Remember that. With Edward, we're the three musketeers. Make sure tonight you talk with Jasper or I'll call Dr. Jared."

"I promise."

"Now go get your man before they have to tie his ass up."

I looked back at the family and sure enough Jasper was chomping at the bit.

"I'm gonna head out and get to work. Call me later."

"I will. I'm glad you came."

"Me too."

I gave Emmett a hug and headed back to Jasper.

"Better, Bella?"

I smiled at Esme, "Yeah. It's good to talk to Emmett. He makes everything a joke and sometimes that's what I need."

"Alice needs to apologize to you." She turned towards them and I shook my head.

"No. I'm good. I don't want anything from her. She doesn't mean it. If she wants to be around Jasper, that's up to him. I don't want her around me or the baby."

"You can't decide that!"

She never knew when to shut up.

"Yes I can! I'm the mother!"

"He's the father!"

"Oh now he's the father? Before, you weren't sure if he was. What changed?"

She flushed, glaring at me, "I screwed up. But you can't keep me from the baby!"

"Yes she can. And I can too. You're not allowed around the baby, Alice."

Jasper's words were the last straw for Alice. She screamed and lunged for me. Reed caught the back of her shirt; Esme grabbed an arm as Jasper braced her shoulders. Pops caught me before I hit the ground.

"What is the matter with you? She's pregnant for fuck sakes! Do you want her to lose that baby? Snap out of Alice!"

"Shut up Jasper! Just shut up! I'm don't want her in this family! Do you hear me? I want her out!"

I was more shocked when Esme shoved Alice back against Reed. Jasper pulled me along to the car as they followed. Reed was still holding onto a struggling Alice in front of the place.

"Jasper..."

"Don't talk about it right now, baby. Please. I need to calm down. I don't want to lose it on you. You don't need any more stress or shit. If anything happen to you or the baby... she's dead. I'll kill my own fucking sister. I'll kill her before I kill Troy. This might be our only chance to have a family together. Our family. Not theirs. Not anyone but ours. We deserve that and I'm not going to let them fuck that up."

"Alright." I sat quietly and watched Jasper drive. Pops and Esme were behind us. When we parked in their driveway, I followed Jasper inside keeping quiet. Sometimes Jasper needed to lead and I needed to follow.

I felt safer when he was deciding things.

"Sit down, baby. I'll get you some juice."

"Thank you, boo."

His nickname was corny, but it was because I loved him. And he loved it as well. I saw the smile on his face. And just like I had been with Emmett, he was fine again.

Pops and Esme were talking as they came in and it wasn't good.

"Are you ok sweetheart?"

"I'm fine." I smiled at her and took the juice from Jasper. He plopped down beside me, pulling me back into his body, his arm around my middle, hand covering our lil mo mo.

"I'm not going to say anymore until you want to about all this mess. I just want you to know, we're behind you and Jasper and our grand baby 100%."

"Thank you mums."

She kissed my head and patted Jasper's shoulder as she took her seat. Pops dropped down on my other side, relieved.

"This day was turning out to be so nice, I tell you. Have breakfast with the family. Talk about the baby. And then this shit. We're doomed, I tell ya."

The look on his face had me giggling so hard, I almost wet myself. Everyone joined in, turning their laughter towards me as I hobbled to the bathroom just in time.

Jasper's phone was ringing off the hook when I came back out.

"Is that your boss?"

"Yeah."

"If you have to go to work, go."

"I'm good. I think I'm going to wait a while."

"Don't. We don't need to stop our plans because of other people."

He opened his mouth and I gave him a look. "I don't feel good about leaving you alone."

"She's with us, Jasper. Carlisle took the day off. He's planning on using his vacation time this year to help with the baby."

"You don't have to do that, Pops. No one needs to stop -"

"We're family, ladybug. We take care of each other. There is no guarantee about this baby."

"Do you know what the odds are, dad?"

"No. What I do know is this is a high risk pregnancy. Not in the sense that Bella will be confined to bed, but that we don't know what her body will do as it starts to grow for this baby. This could be the cure. It could fix all her reproductive problems and give her the ability to have more children. Or it could be the glitch from hell and make things worse.

"But things look ok for now?"

"Yes. They do. I'm in talks with two other specialists. They both are highly recommended for hard and high risk pregnancies. That was who I was talking to when I did your ultrasound."

"You got to see the baby?"

"No, Jasper. I told you we can't see anything. It's really early. Really early. And her scar tissue is blocking most of the view of everything. I doubt we'll get a clear picture until she's close to 7 months. As long as there is no blood, Bella doesn't get sick, and she continues to get bigger, we're going on the fact that she's still pregnant. If it comes down to the heartbeat and we have problems finding that, we'll do monthly blood tests."

"Scar tissue would affect that?"

"No pregnancy is the same. A normal one isn't. Add in past injuries and this one is far from normal to start from. Like I told Bella, don't dwell on bad. Think of good. Picture a bouncy baby in your arms in 9 months."

"Enough talk about what might happen. That doesn't do us any good. Jasper, do you have to go to work?"

"I don't want to, mom."

"I don't care. Bella is right. You both have lives. You both have things you need to do. Start living your lives like normal. Don't let other people stand in your way. We can take Bella along with us today. If she wants too."

"I'd love too. I like being around everyone."

"Good. That's settled. Call your boss and tell him you're on your way."

"Mom..."

"Jasper..."

They did a stare off, but Jasper gave in. He huffed dialing his phone.

"What do you want to do today, sweetheart?"

"I don't care. Is there something you'd like to do?"

"I'd love to go baby shopping. You have no idea how much we're gonna spoil this baby."

"I love that."

"But I know it's too soon and Carlisle will yell at me later."

We smiled at him as he gave Esme a look.

"How about house hunting?"

"That sounds wonderful!"

"It would keep me busy during the day while Jasper is training."

He shut his phone, turning his attention back to us. "I'd like you to come for a bit today. To see what I'm doing."

"I'd love too."

"We all will. We'll stay til lunch and then get something to eat; before we go out house hunting."

"That'd be good. Get whatever you like baby."

"I'll show you before we decide. I want you to like the place too."

"It's just a house. I don't care. If you're happy, I'm happy."

"I'd like it to be our home."

Jasper paused, "Permanent?"

"Yeah. I'm spooked at this house. I don't like that Troy can get in and out so easily. If he's still on the loose after the baby gets here, I'll be too scared while you're at work."

"You're right. We'll vamp up this house with security. Even get some night guards."

Once everything was settled we headed out to the gym where Jasper would be training for the next few months. Carlos was waiting inside for Jasper.

"Late on your first day, Cullen."

"Get off my ass, buckwheat."

I gave Jasper a look, confused. I took a seat with Pops and Esme while Jasper changed into his workout clothes. By the smirk on Carlos's face, I knew he was going to torture Jasper the first few days, just for fun.

"Upper body and legs first, middle second, full body last. Ready to have your ass handed to you, dippy do da?"

"Works for me, buckwheat."

They glared and then squared off. I wasn't sure whether they were going to duke it out or not. Either way we were in for a show.

"First things first, I want to see how much you can lift starting out."

They headed to the bench first, Jasper laid down as Carlos loaded the weights on. He started with 150 and Jasper lifted it with no problem. I was impressed. At 250, I was hot and bothered. At 350 I was completely wet.

Pregnancy had its finer points.

I leaned over to Pops, "How is that possible? Jasper can't weigh more than 200."

"He's at 215, but he's 6'2. He's actually on the thin side for his body type. He's got strong bones and a large body frame."

"I want you to get up to close to 400 or more before you start competitions. And another 30 pounds of muscles. Whether that means you lose fat and replace it with muscle or you gain weight that is muscle, either way. The bike you picked weighs almost 150. Add your weight to it and you've got to be able to pick up 400 pounds easy. The longer you can handle moving that weight around, the easier the races will be. And the longer your body will hold out."

"I'm up for the challenge. I need something to take my mind off of shit."

"I'm here for you."

He moved Jasper to the punching bag, wrapped his knuckles and let him at it. The way Jasper hit the bag was almost vicious. I knew he was thinking of Troy or Alice as his target. We watched for an hour, as he went between the punching bags and lifting weights.

"Jasper, we're going to get something to eat." Esme went over and gave him a hug. Pops smacked his back and then left us alone.

"Ok." By now he was dripping in sweat and panting. Somewhere in his workout he had taken his shirt off, and you couldn't wear shoes while on the mats. Sweaty shirtless Jasper was a sight to see. "You leaving, baby?"

"Hum..."

I licked my lips without thinking and found myself locked in the bathroom with Jasper attacking me.

"You have no fucking idea what it does to me when you lick your lips."

"You have no idea what it does to me when I see you hot and sweaty."

We smirked at each other before Jasper helped me undress. I yanked his shorts down, jumping on him. My arms looped around his neck, legs hooked on his hips.

"What the hell are you guys doing in there?" Carlos snapped us out of our haze long enough to cause a laugh but not to stop us.

"I'm taking a break, get off my ass!"

* * *

**Lemons in next chappie, i promise, lol! Alice is a real bitch, ain't she? I wonder what she'll do next...**

**Please leave some love!**


	36. Just The Spot

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! **

**Thank you to the ladies! They rock! **

**Review, review, review! lol**

* * *

BPOV

Jasper was inside me before I could think, pounding away. It was rough and quick. But it was great. He knew what I needed before I even said anything.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT!" My man had found my sweet spot and made no qualms about hitting it hard.

"Hold on, baby." His words were muffled in my neck, his nose nuzzling my ear.

"So good... oh so good... ummmmm... yes... Jasper... Jasper... oh... Jasper..."

His laugh went through me, exploding out of my center. He leaned back far enough to watch us together, smirking. Without warning I felt a slap on my ass, and came hard. My head hit the wall, fingers digging into his shoulders. I couldn't stop my knees from pulling up, my thighs spasming against his hips. Seconds ticked by as the pleasure coursed down my limbs. It left me like a noodle. Jasper lifted me back into his arms, taking me over to the bench.

He helped me to my knees, resting my upper body on the top of the bench. My face laid against the fabric, eyes closed as he enter me again. His strokes went hard and heavy, hips slapping my ass.

"Bella?... Are you ok?"

"Ummmm... just tired. You feel so good." I couldn't help but wiggle back against him. Jasper dug his fingers into my hips, holding me still.

"You should have told me to stop."

"I'm fine. I just feel good."

"More like tired. I forget about the baby when we fuck."

"That's ok."

"No, it's not. I need to be more careful."

When he pulled out, I turned around and frowned. "You don't want me?"

His butt hit the floor, and he glared at me. "Don't want you? You licked your fucking lips and I barely made it into the bathroom before fucking you against the wall."

"Why...?"

"Because I'm going to do this right. I'm going to take care of you. You're not my fuck toy."

I smiled and crawled over to him, straddling his legs. His hands linked behind my back holding me up. "I like being your fuck toy."

A smirk won out on his face even though he didn't like it. "That's not the point."

"All I know is that you've got a beautiful hard cock and I want it." I grabbed hold of his head, letting him know I'm serious. Jasper bucked into my hand, unable to hide his moan. His eyes turned into slits and he started to pant. "How about I suck your beautiful cock, Boo? Do you want that? Do you want me to suck your hot cock in my little mouth?"

I worked my hand up and down, soft then hard, fast then slow. Jasper was grinding against me, wanting more. I went down for the pass, having my head yanked back by my hair.

"I didn't say you could suck my cock, did I?"

I grinned at the look on his face. Jasper liked to order me around, treating me like his whore and I loved it. I never knew how much fun sex could be. Anything went. Just for spite I yanked, and earned a hard slap on my ass.

"Lean back." I did as told, resting against the bench. Jasper moved his legs on either side of me. "Spread your knees. Put your feet on the other sides of mine." The cool air hit my nub making me shiver. He smirked, eyes on the prize.

I was shocked when he leaned down and kissed my stomach, "I better never hear of you treating your woman like this, son. Ever. You treat them with respect especially in the bedroom."

"Jasper...?"

His eyes met mine, "What?"

"Are you talking to the baby in the middle of sex?"

"I'm teaching him manners."

I couldn't help but sputter with laughter. He smiled, before going serious again, jerking on my hair.

"Suck my cock."

* * *

JPOV

When my girl gives me head it was everything. Bella put so much love into everything she did for me, it was a heady combo. I was getting spoiled with her. I wasn't sure what had come over me to talk to the baby like I did. I just wanted my son to know everything he needed too. I knew once he was here, all those little manners and tricks would go out of my head.

I'd be focus on my girl and him, taking care of both of them, making sure they wanted for nothing, not to mention spoiling them like hell. The hard on I got every time I looked at her and knew she was carrying him. Damn. I wasn't sure there was enough blood in the rest of me to function. I never felt anything like this while with Rosalie.

She had been so damn spiteful after getting pregnant, that sex pretty much stopped.

I shiver when Bella licked from base to tip, scraping her teeth as she went. Smiling, I leaned down and slapped her center, hitting her nub dead on. She yelped around my cock, swallowing from the shock.

"You want to play dirty, baby, I can play dirty." Her head came up, lifting off. I grabbed hold and shoved her back on me. "I said suck my cock!"

She hummed going to work. I slapped her again, watching her juices run down her slit, coating my fingers. Her body rocked, hips wiggled.

"Do you like me slapping my pussy?" Her eyes closed, swallowing again. I slapped her again. "I asked you a question!"

"Yes! Yes!" Her head bobbed hard, taking me right back into her mouth.

"Who's pussy is this?" I slapped her with each word, Bella nearly came off the floor. I knew it wouldn't take many more and she'd come everywhere. My toes were already curling with the effect of each slap. Her swallows and hums were in sync with them.

"Yours, Jasper! Yours!"

"Good girl. Now make me come in your mouth, baby."

She doubled her efforts, using both hands to stroke. I closed my eyes, enjoying the body numbing pleasure. When my balls started to tighten, I looked down and slapped her pussy as hard as I could. Bella screamed on my cock, her cum spraying my hand. Her nub twitched as she leaked on my leg. Her whole body convulsed, her throat closing down on my cock, milking me.

I bit my dry hand to keep from shouting as I filled her mouth. She swallowed each spurt like a pro, taking everything I had. With a pop, she let me out, licking me dry. Bella collapsed in my lap. I gathered her close, rocking her.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, boo. You know how to rock me."

"I've never asked you about being bossed around."

She hid her face, "I like it a lot."

"Are you embarrassed?"

She squeaked, "Yes. I didn't think people did that sort of thing respectfully."

"Respectfully?"

"I know you'd stop if you thought it hurt me."

"Yes. Without hesitation. All you have to do is tell me."

"I know."

"There is such a rush being with you, baby. Unlike anything I've ever felt."

"Even Rosalie?" Her question caught me off guard. Bella got upset when talking about her, yet was always worried she didn't stack up. Despite what my evil bitch of a sister thought, Bella was 10 of Rosalie.

Before I could answer properly, her phone buzzed. I glanced at the clock and realized we'd be in the bathroom for almost 20 minutes. By now, everyone knew what we'd been doing.

"We'll talk tonight, baby. I don't want you ever to think she was better than you. Got it?"

She gave a weak nod, and it tore at me heart. This pregnant girl was my world. Her and her pregnant belly were my life.

"I'll cut my training short today, we need to talk."

"No. I'm fine."

"No, you're not, baby. It's killing me. I can tell you're upset."

"I brought her up, I'm sorry. I'm fine, I swear."

"I don't believe you. I love you to fucking much to fall for that. Mom and dad won't mind if I tag along. To be honest, if my head ain't in my training, I could hurt myself more."

"I'd love for you to come with me."

"Anytime, baby. All you have to do is tell me."

"I love you." She pressed a tiny kiss to my chest and I wanted to make love to her.

"You are my heart, baby. And lil mo mo is my soul." Before I finished I grabbed some tissues. Bella was sobbing hard, and I wiped the tears as they came. Once she was calm, I used the sink to clean us both up, helping her dress. Bella went out and grabbed the rest of my clothes and I changed back into everything. Carlos grinned at me as I waved, nodding when I gave him a look.

"Call me Jasper."

"Thanks, boss."

"Bye, Bella."

"Bye." She gave him a big smile, blushing like crazy.

Mom and dad were outside in the car, babbling about houses. Mom already had her big ass list out, three pages deep. As soon as they saw up, dad grinned while mom tried not to blush. Bella refused to look at them.

"Where we headed, dad?"

"Your mom called some contacts who have houses up for sale. She wrote down the ones that are having open houses. We can hit as many as you want after we get lunch."

"Sounds great. I'm gonna tag along, I need to talk to Bella."

"Is everything ok?" Mom looked frantic now, glancing between us.

"Yeah. It's about Rosalie." For once I didn't grow horns thinking about the conversation coming up.

"Alright, dear."

Bella was quiet as we followed them to Steak N' Shake for lunch.

"We need to talk, baby."

"I don't want to fight, Jasper."

"We're not fighting. I just want to make sure you understand how important you are too me. You and our baby."

The mention of the baby had Bella looking even more upset. I hated Alice to the point of no return at that moment. She had went past morals for shoving that into Bella's face.

"Bella, I understand that Rosalie was pregnant with twins." Her eyes finally came up and she watched me. "And I also understand that you're pregnant with one baby. The number doesn't mean shit. When it comes to having a family, the amount isn't what you go by. I don't give a shit what my stupid sister said."

"She was right. I'm only having one baby."

"But it's a fucking miracle, Bella. Don't you get that? She didn't. She doesn't see how precious our 'one' baby is. I love you even more for it. Since you met me, you've put me first. You make me feel like a king. Like I can do anything. And I will. For us. For our baby. I want you and him to have everything. And before you yell at me about it being a boy, if we find out it's a girl, I'll call her sweet pea, alright?"

"That's so cute!" Another wave of tears, and I found it adorable. I laughed at the thought.

"Thank you, baby."

"You're the sweetest man alive. I love you so much."

"I love you too. But I don't want you to have any more fears or doubts."

"I can't help it. Every time something new happens, I always think of Rosalie. She was with you so long, she had more time to know what to do right."

"You think time is the only way to really know somebody?"

Bella stayed quiet.

"I know you better than my family. I've known you for under two weeks, and I can read you at any given point. I know what you're thinking, feeling and what you want. I couldn't tell you my mom's favorite cake. And I've known her my whole life. Time is nothing but a number."

"I just don't want to screw up."

"We screw up, we're human. I'll screw up. Hell, I've already broken up with you and I swore I'd never do that. That's the biggest screw up possible. You forgave me and took me back. If we can work through that, we can work through anything. But you've got to talk to me. You can't keep things bottled up. I don't care what it's about."

"Even if it upsets you?"

"Yes. I'll keep that to myself."

"Don't. I want to know how you feel too."

"Fine."

"I'm scared about the baby?"

"Why? Are you having pains?" Panic set in, scared like hell something was wrong.

"No. I'm fine. I'm worried something will happen. That this is our one chance, and I'll screw it up. Or something else will screw it up. I don't want to lose our baby. If I had a miscarriage it would kill me."

The thought was excruciating to me as well, knowing Bella would be more upset for me than herself.

"Our life together is not based on children." Her face went slack, eyes wide. "I'll give my life for you and our baby to be ok. I want that for us, but more for you. You were made to be a mother. To have a baby nursing in your arms. But if that's not meant to be, we'll still have each other and that's what's important. You're not my breeding mare. I don't expect a baby from you."

"Rosalie..."

"I don't care about Rosalie." We parked and I sat staring at Bella. Her fingers were fidgeting in her lap. "Rosalie did everything that was expected. She didn't do it because she wanted too. Because I wanted too. Or because it made anyone happy. She thought of herself and herself only. If she cared about those babies, she wouldn't have killed them. They were big enough to have survived on their own even if she had cut them out like she did."

She swallowed, folding her hands over her stomach. The protective move didn't go unnoticed. I covered hers with one of mine, needing to feel the life of our baby.

"They said she had only died 45 minutes before I came home. They would have made it until I got there. She killed them because she was cruel. Plain and simple. She didn't see the gifts that they were." I swallowed, knowing what I was about to say might scare her into thinking I had gone mad. Mom and dad were already inside, getting a table. "I've never told anyone this before. But I'm relieved they didn't make it."

She inhaled hard, "What?"

"Those babies had horrific genetics. Her problems would have been passed on, and the way they came into this world would have warped them. I wouldn't ask that for anyone, let alone my children." That was the first time I had called them that to Bella.

And it was hurtful by the look that passed her face. She tried to hide it, but I knew her to well.

Had the tables been reversed, hearing her talk about children with another man while pregnant with my child would have been hurtful just as much.

"I don't want to eat. I'll watch you guys." She was out of the car and inside before I could speak.

Mom and dad were trying to talk to Bella when I made it to them. She was pulled away and stiff, arms wrapped around her middle. I gave her space by sitting next to them and away from her.

"What happened?" Dad looked puzzled.

"I was talking too much about Rosalie and the twins. I was trying to make her understand and feel better. Instead I just upset her worse."

Mom jumped in, trying to make things better but only making them worse too. "Bella, I know hearing about the babies may not be fun, but he needs to work through it. If opening up to you about them helps him, try and understand. He needs to move on from his children before your baby gets here."

I knew where Alice got her spiteful words from. Dad looked baffled at mom and apologetic towards Bella. Who was now trembling so hard I was afraid something was wrong with her and the baby.

"Esme..."

"What? What did I say? I swear, I wasn't trying to be mean. I just wanted her to understand she's the first person he's openly talked to about them. That's all. I swear, Bella," She turned pleading to her. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt you."

Bella was more of a trooper than I was, she gave a small smile at her, "I understand. Just over look me. It's the hormones."

I never knew Bella would lie like that. As much as I wanted to call her out for it, it wouldn't be right. She needed her own space and thoughts. She was a grown woman and was allowed to do and say what she wanted. Most girls would have run by now with all the shit I came with. Especially if they had gotten pregnant. In our fucked up family that was gold.

I'd pity any child Alice ever had. She was almost as crazy as Rosalie was. Why I never saw her friendship with the she-devil was beyond me.

Mom let it go instantly, not looking any deeper.

"What do you want to eat, ladybug?"

"I'm not really hungry."

He gave her the doctor look, "As your doctor, I'm ordering you to eat."

"But..."

"Don't make me pull the grandpa card."

She huffed, slapping the menu against the table as she opened it. We smiled at each other, pleased.

"Bella, do you want to share something?" My question was a plea for peace, hoping she'd let me get closer to her. I wanted her in my arms.

"Sure."

I moved over to sit next to her, scooting closer. She relaxed, leaning into my shoulder. I took my cue and wrapped an arm around her back.

"What do you want?"

"The big breakfast, one of everything. And a strawberry banana milkshake."

I teased and hand fed Bella as soon as our food came. She sipped on her shake, giving me one taste, and hogging the rest. I went up to pay the bill, Bella coming up behind.

"Can we get two more shakes to go?"

"Sure. What flavors?"

"Another strawberry and banana, and banana and vanilla."

I gave her a look and she giggled. "I love their shakes."

"I'll remember that."

She leaned up and kissed my cheek, laying her head on my arm. He brought back the shakes, straws already in them. Bella sipped on both at one time, pleasure written on her face. We headed out and followed mom and dad to the first house. Bella polished off the vanilla shake, sucking on the strawberry as we went into the house.

She grabbed my hand, pulling me beside her. The place was beautiful on the outside, huge lawns front and back. There was a wraparound patio. A gazebo out front with flower beds on either side.

Inside was 6 bedrooms and 5 full baths. Three stories, one being a complete attic, plenty of room for storage. There was a massive 4 car garage at the end of the driveway. Another gazebo, multiple flower beds, huge koi pond and water fall beside them.

"We could have a veggie and fruit garden, boo! And plenty of space for the baby's toys."

She was so happy at the thought that I would have paid cash at that moment.

"Do you want this one, baby?"

"It's in my top three. Can we look at a few more?"

"Sure."

Mom took notes on what we liked and didn't. And the didn't list was pretty short. If we did pick that house, there would need to be a lot of upgrades for security as open as it was ours. Two houses later and Bella was unhappy.

"I love the first, what do you think?"

"It was great. If you want it, we'll get it today."

"Are you sure? Is it available now?"

"That's what they said on the brochure."

She grinned wide and I knew it was ours.

"Mom, we'll take the first one."

"Great!" She got out her phone, calling her friend, a moment later and she frowned. "They've got a bid on it already. Sharon said that if we wanted it she would take a higher one. But she's only doing that for us."

Bella looked heartbroken, my reaction was instant. "Whatever they offered, double it."

"Jasper..."

"It's ok. You want the house. I want you happy and I gotta say, I'm looking forward to watching you and your belly working in the flowers."

That got me a smile and slap up the head. Seconds later mom giggled, closing her phone.

"It's ours! Let's move in!"

"We need to get security set up first, mom."

"And buy furniture." Bella was hopping with the idea. All smiles.

"And buy baby stuff."

"It's still early mom."

"Esme, they should wait til after 3 months at least."

"I'm just jumping! It's my first grand baby."

"Mom, buy whatever you want, just hold it back until we start buying stuff."

"Goodie!" She clapped and we headed back to the house to sign papers and get things squared away.

An hour later we were the proud joint owners of a three million dollar home. Bella was shocked at the price tag.

"Are we going to sell your apartment?"

"We can. Do you want to stay here permanently?"

"I'd like to get a home ready for us. A place for the baby to grow up."

"Whatever you want to do, baby. I'll follow you wherever you go."

Bella giggled and threw her arms around my neck, pulling me down to her. She went from upset to deliriously happy. I smiled, refusing to let her go. She snuggled into my arms, head on my chest.

Dad started laughing out of no where, catching our attention.

"What, Pops?"

"I just realized something. You and Jasper will both be putting on the pounds over the next few months."

"Yeah, but I get to have more fun with it. Jasper has to work all that extra weight into muscle. I work mine into a baby."

I glared at her, growling. She laughing, hopping around the room. Bella was nearly walking on water with happiness. I'd never seen anything like that with her. Not even when she told me about the baby. Her dreams were coming true.

Come hell or high water, I was going to make sure it stayed like that. Mom turned, and Bella collided with her, both of them knocked back onto the ground.

I almost bull dozed dad over trying to get to Bella. Her face was bright red, hands on her butt.

"Bella?"

"Ladybug?"

"Oh no! I'm sorry, sweetheart! Are you ok?"

All three of us were fighting to check her over. Dad's hands were prodding her stomach, making me sweat bullets.

"I'm fine." Her words were low and out of breathe. "My ass hurts though."

We couldn't stop from laughing, after dad gave us the green light. Bella pulled herself up, rubbing her behind.

"It's not funny, damn it! My ass hurts!" Her huff turned into giggles when she thought about what she had just said.

"Are you ok, baby? We don't mean to laugh." I pulled her close, biting my mouth to keep from laughing. I knew I'd get a fist in the crotch if I kept laughing. "Is lil mo mo alright?"

"If he was bigger, I'd have him kick your ass!"

"I bet you would."

"Lil mo mo?" Mom and dad were staring at us as if we had gone mad.

"That's the nick name for the baby. But only for us." I gave mom a look and she pulled back, affronted.

"Are you trying to say something?"

"Yes. You can't keep a secret. So don't call the baby that."

She huffed, Bella pulling away. She wondered around the house and I followed.

"What is it, baby?"

"Just thinking about where things can go."

"Which room do you want to make the master bedroom?"

"I don't know."

We continued through the house again, I took my time watching her face to see her reactions. The house had some what of an odd set up. There were two bedrooms on the first floor in the back facing the backyard.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I'd like to make these our bedroom and the nursery." She pulled me towards the larger room, which happen to be the biggest bedroom out of the house. "It's perfect, the door goes into the baby's room. When he gets older he can move upstairs."

"How old?"

"7 or 8."

I lifted an eyebrow. "Baby..."

"I don't want my baby away from me when he's too young."

"He'll be in second or third grade. He'll be old enough to be on his own."

"What happens if he has a nightmare?" Before I could reply Bella had big fat tears popping out of her eyes. My mouth hung up like a fish, scared shit less.

This girl had me around her finger to begin with, now that she was carrying my baby, I would have licked her feet.

"Ok, ok, baby." I pulled her into my arms, cooing. "I didn't mean it wrong. If you want the baby next door, that's fine."

"Thank you."

"What happens if we have another baby?"

That only caused the tears to come faster, "We probably won't. My luck is bad, Jasper. This will be our only baby."

I wasn't going to argue with her. Bella didn't want to get her hopes up. But having already been proved wrong once, I could only hope our miracle would happen again.

After she dried her face, we held hands as she pulled me to each room. We talked over what we wanted to go where, the colors and themes. The baby's room was the one that I backed off on. This was Bella's dream, I was going to let her design it however she wanted.

Mom saw where we were and came running. I gave dad a look for help, and he grabbed her hand, tugging her back.

"Bella, I would love-"

"Esme, this is their baby's nursery. We will buy whatever they want us too, but other than that you have no opinion." Mom frowned, as dad turned to Bella. "Bella, this is your baby. You pick. Don't ask anyone else what they like. You pick. You decide. The only person you talk to is Jasper. Alright?"

"Thank you, Pops!" She hugged him, half hugging mom before coming back to me.

"Bella, what were you thinking about?"

"I don't know. I like outdoors and water."

Mom paled, and I saw Alice in her. I loved my mother, but I would cut her out as well if she even thought about pulling an Alice at this moment. Dad caught her expression as well, jerking her hand. Her head snapped around, coming out of it.

"That would be wonderful."

"I don't mean it like you think. I'd like something magical. Disney like, you know? Maybe some hand painted pictures on the walls and ceiling?"

"That sounds wonderful, ladybug. The baby will be lucky to have a room like that."

"Yeah, baby. You could have animals as well."

She grinned, clapping her hands. "I like that. On the furniture and stuff to tie in with the walls."

"Don't start buying until the second trimester."

"I'll wait til you give me the go ahead."

"Did you guys find a house, dad?"

"We're looking. We'll find something before you move in. You still plan on buying everything and having the security upgrading before moving in, don't you?"

"Yeah. It'll be at least a few months or so."

"Perfect. It would be best to wait to move until after Bella is 3 or 4 months."

"Why?" If moving was a risk to my girl and baby, we wouldn't move.

"Less to worry about. First time mothers have higher risks of miscarriage, and Bella is already at a higher risk."

"I can still pick stuff out, can't I?"

"Of course, ladybug. You can even box up stuff from Jasper's house and your dad's. No lifting though."

"Ok."

"I think it time to head home, I'm getting hungry, baby, you getting hungry?"

"Yeah. I could go for a big cheese burger and fries."

We laughed, heading out and locking up. After hugs, I headed to a burger joint and got what Bella wanted, my order matching. We were done before we got back to the apartment. Bella was nearly asleep beside me, making me smile.

I scooped her up and carried her to the front door, holding her with one arm, I unlocked and went inside. She mumbled as I took her into the bedroom and laid her down. After I striped to my boxers, I pulled her clothes off, leaving her panties on. She said something, flipping her arms up above her head.

I groaned watching the pull on her nipples. I couldn't help myself, kissing both till they were hard. My phone rang, pulling me away. I rubbed my cock as I headed out to the living room.

* * *

BPOV

He thought he was getting away with that? Make out with my nipples and leave? He had another thing coming. I was horny, damn it, what does a pregnant bitch got to do to get fucked around here? I got up and tip toed out to the living room. Jasper was laying on the couch with his back to me.

His breathing was hard and his head was tipped back. I smirked, moving closer. Both hands were working his cock, jerking up and down almost cruel . Moving closer, I slipped my arms around his head, rubbing against him. Jasper yelped, sitting up.

"What the hell?"

"Where you getting off without me, boo?"

"Yes! I'm fucking hard as hell!"

"I'm horny as hell. You teased and left me!"

"You were asleep."

Payback time. Moving around the couch, I played with my nipples, pinching and teasing them. Jasper's eyes were glued to them, licking his lips.

Moving closer I took his hand and slid it into my panties, cupping my mound. He whined, sliding a finger back and forth.

"Do you want my wet pussy, boo?"

He grunted, nodding. Eyes were wide and black, skin covered in sweat.

"What will you do for my pussy?"

Jasper yanked me down onto the couch, tearing my panties off and jerked my legs apart. He was eating me out before I could catch my breath. One foot limp on the floor, the other hooked over the back of the couch. His tongue and fingers were working me hard and fast, sucking my nub with each pass. I dug my fingers in his hair and flung my head back.

"Shit! Oh, Jasper! Yes! Yes! Fuck, Jasper! Fuck! Eat me, baby! Yes, ummmmmm... oh yeah baby, right there. Eat my pussy! Yes! Yes! Harder! Harder, Jasper, harder! Fuck my nub! Suck it! Fucking suck it!"

I was squealing as I came, my back bowing off the couch. Jasper had his arms clamped around my hips, forcing me into his mouth. I convulsed and shook until I was moving the couch and the pillows were flying everywhere.

Jasper barely let my body hit the couch, before he was between my thighs, plowing into me. He grabbed my wrists, holding them down on the couch by my hips.

Seconds went by before I felt it start again. My toes curled as my heels dug into the couch pushing me up to meet each thrust. Jasper was almost savage with the way he moved. His face moved down, taking a nipple into his mouth. I couldn't handle anymore, screeching as loud as I could, my body fighting his as it came. His lips kept hold as his hips picked up pace.

Aftershocks whipped through me, my muscles jerking and twitching. I was a mass of goo as I laid there, feeling Jasper work towards his release.

"So good, boo! Oh, God, so good! I love you! I love you!" That was all it took, Jasper slipped his arms around me, pulling me flush as he came. My legs wrapped around him as his cum filled me up.

"Shit, Bella! Fuck! Oh! Bella!"

* * *

**Dirty dirty dirty... *sigh* I think this makes up for the lack of updates, lol. Leave me some serious love, peeps! All kinds of stuff coming up about the baby. Make sure you read my AN's so that you don't miss out on your chance to help pick stuff about the baby... We'll go by reviews, whoever hits a certain mark will be able to either help choose something or will find out ahead of time what's going to happen, lol. **

**Any questions, peeps, hit me up! Hoping to get to 800 reviews soooooo bad! Finishing touches on IJNY as we speak, i said i wouldn't let you guys down. Next will be Illusion Master!**


	37. Calm Before Storm

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! TU2 the ladies, they rock! **

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

Few weeks later

BPOV

Today was my one month mark! I had wanted to surprise Jasper with a big breakfast and spend the day together, but when I woke up I found a note beside me on the bed.

_Baby, Had to go to training early I'm sorry. If you need me, call my cell. Love you, Jasper_

I smiled and got out of bed, heading into the shower. When I got out, I slipped on my bra and underwear, before heading back into the bedroom, grabbing our camera. Secretly I'd been taking a photo each morning of my stomach as a surprise gift to Jasper for his birthday next year. Going back to the bathroom, I took a front shot and then turned to take a side shot.

At first I didn't notice anything, but surprisingly in the last few days, I was beginning to see a bump. My breasts had already grown a cup size, and I was pretty sure that was odd, even for other pregnant women. The feel of my clothes irritated my mood, only Jasper's were comforting. He thought it was a cute habit, sharing his clothes with me. I found it odd.

So far, I'd been lucky with no morning sickness. Just the odd smell every once in a while caused me to toss my cookies. Pops had been doing weekly ultrasounds, but still no signs of the baby. We were counting down to the 8 week mark to when we could try and hear the heartbeat. If nothing else, we were hoping for that to prove there was a baby.

Putting the camera away, I finished dressing and went out to the living room, avoiding the boxes. Everyday I spent the first few hours til lunch packing things to take to the new house. I was beginning to feel like I had some serious OCD going on. Everything had it's own spot, wrapped and protected. The box had to be labeled with what room and what items were inside.

Jasper laughed and smiled but never said anything, letting me do what I wanted. I was starting to really feel the nesting mode. Everything we did had to be perfect. Had to have some reason behind it, or have some benefit for the baby when it came.

Pops just shook his head, going on his way. Edward and Emmett were already stocking up on gifts for when the baby was born. Dad, well, he avoided most of the conversations about my new weird habits. But he was always there when I needed him. Esme had become mother hen. She called daily, always checking on me and the baby, sometimes forgetting about Jasper completely.

It drove me nuts, at first, before I started to look forward to talking to her. She was the only girl I knew around where we lived. Alice no longer called or bothered us. I didn't know if it was forever or just until the baby was here and she could start something else.

Our wedding plans were coming along great. Bebe had only called twice with questions, giving me an update on her last call. Things were lining up for our day, people were paid and scheduled to show up.

Esme had finished making the invites, personally taking each of them to the person in question. Out of the 850 people invited, 850 had RSVP already, asking what to bring. Since it was a beach bash, we asked for them to bring extra toys for the kids, towels and sun screen. Guests were split on where they wanted to stay. Whether in a cabin, trailer or actually on the beach in a tent.

I was beginning to get the same way. Jasper didn't argue with me, agreeing to let us stay where ever I wanted.

I had most of the kitchen packed, leaving out two of everything for us to use. Things I didn't like or Jasper didn't want any longer were thrown out or given to the good will. I was currently working on the living room, sitting in the middle, among open boxes and piles of items. I had my marker and tags in my lap, ready to go. My phone went off just as I began.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, mommy to be."

"Morning, Esme."

"How are you?"

"I'm great. I would call if something was wrong."

"I just worry. Grandma's always worry."

I smiled, "I know. Everyday is one day closer to the baby being here."

"I've got it circled on the calendar. I ask Carlisle every morning if things have changed." That made me laugh. "How is the packing coming along?"

"Good, good. Kitchen is done except for what we use and I'm just finishing the living room. I think I got about two or three boxes left in here and then I'll hit the bathrooms and spare bedrooms."

"You're not over doing it, are you?"

"No, I swear. Jasper asks the same thing. I only go til noon then I stop for the day. Pops said that was fine and it was good exercise."

"Oh, well, as long as it's healthy for you and the baby."

"I know, I know, mama."

"Did you want to go out for lunch? Maybe pick up the boys? I can call your brothers and Charlie too?"

"That'd be great. But I'd like to wait til noon. I want to keep my schedule in check. I need to get used to it when the baby gets here with Jasper working."

"You know he'll stop after the baby is born. Or sooner, he said-"

"He said what?"

"Um... never mind. I don't think I was supposed to say that, Bella."

"I want to know."

"You didn't hear it from me."

"He doesn't have to stop because of us. I like having a normal happy family. If he wants to work, that's fine."

"This is his first family, Bella. He won't want to miss any of the firsts."

"Maybe he should go back to Dr. Jared. He hasn't talked to her for two weeks."

"She said he was fine. If he needs to talk to her, he will. I made him promise me that. He's not allowed to bottle up anything. It's not fair to him, you or the baby. He needs to act like a husband and father. Time to grow up."

"He's grown up. He's more grown up than my brother's put together." She started to laugh and I let out a giggle.

"How about I get everyone set up and then pick you up?"

"I can meet you there. I'm an adult, I swear."

"We just want you safe. It's not all about the baby, Bella. We do think of you. With Troy still out, we worry he could grab you."

"I know. I just... I'm getting things I've always wanted and I hate that he still controls me."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Meet us there if you want. Maybe we could start shopping for the house?"

"That'd be nice. I'd like to start baby shopping as well."

"Bella, you know what Carlisle said..."

"I know. I know. I'm just itching. Just the basics." I rubbed a hand over my lil mo mo. "I've already told myself if something happens to this baby, I will not let it break me and Jasper. We can adopt if this is not meant to be. I needed to grow up too, I'm about to become a mom. It's time to act like one."

I heard her sniffle, smiling to myself, "You make me so proud. Jasper picked the right girl for him."

"He's the right boy for me."

"Ok, ok, enough babbling. I'll get things together; call me when you're ready to leave so we can all get there at the same time."

"Ok."

As soon as I got off the phone, I cleaned up, forgetting about my packing. I was in a happy mood, ready to shop. I went to the computer and pulled up photos Esme had taken of the house we'd bought. I made notes on the size of the baby's room, writing down where things were. Both rooms, the baby's and ours had double doors that led to the backyard, out onto the patio.

The house had huge bay windows that let in a lot of light and warmth. It was perfect. I had room for anything I wanted to buy. Plenty of room to change it into a toddler's room.

Once I finished, I got ready, called Esme and headed out to Jasper. Over the last few weeks he had worked hard getting back into form. He went from 210 pounds up to 235. I was shocked at the weight gain, everyone else wasn't. It seemed with the right workout and eating habit, Jasper could pack on the pounds of muscles without any problem.

I had grown accustomed to jumping him as soon as he came home, got out of the shower, ate dinner or laid and watched TV with me. As soon as I parked, Jasper and Carlos came out.

He had a big smile on his face as I got out, standing there in all his glory. Shorts and nothing else. Heaven help me. His hands were wrapped with boxing tape, body covered in sweat and muscles flexing. Carlos got the giggles, already knowing my thoughts. I smiled, trying to smack him. He ducked, chuckled and headed back inside, leaving us alone.

"You're getting better at that, baby." His tease was not lost on me, as I turned my smacking towards him. Jasper tried to out run me into the buliding towards the restrooms again.

"Oh no! I'm not going in there again!"

Everyone in the room broke out in fits of laughter, Carlos literally on the floor with it. Jasper huffed and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Fine. See if you ever get this piece of ass again!"

I watched as he slammed the door with my face hanging and my eyes wide. Jasper was clean and ready to go 10 minutes later. I folded my arms against my chest and gave him the stink eye. He wagged his eyebrows at me, trying to butter me up.

"I was teasing, baby. I swear."

"You so want an ass kicking, don't you?"

"I love it when you smack my ass."

"Jasper!"

He snickered, waving at everyone.

"I'll leave my car here and we'll take yours, baby."

"Alright." He got into the driver's seat before I could speak. I huffed and got in beside him.

"How's lil mo mo?" He pulled onto the street as one hand rubbed my stomach. I smiled wide and laid mine on top of his.

"Good. Good as always. I've already had mama check up."

He smiled, "Mom called again?"

"Are you surprised?" I laughed. "She does everyday. I'm used to it by now. I think I'd be off if I didn't hear from her."

"She forgot about me already."

"She loves you."

"I know, I'm teasing. So what's on today's plans?"

"Eating and shopping! We're going to O'Charley's for lunch. I want to do some baby shopping."

"Bella, baby, you know what dad said."

"I know, I know. I just can't hold it in anymore."

"Baby, if something goes wrong..."

"I made a promise to myself that if we lose this baby, I will not let it destroy us. We had planned on adopting before I got pregnant. We can still do that."

He flattened his lips and I waited for his reaction.

"I'm with you completely, baby. You and lil mo mo. That was our plan."

"I want to be more grown up. I'm going to be a mom whether or not it's with this baby or we adopt. I can't act like a kid anymore. Miscarriage happens."

"I know. I just don't want it to happen to you."

I smiled wide at him, not wanting to talk about it anymore. I just wanted to be happy now.

"Do you know what day it is today?"

His face changed, swallowing hard. Just like a man.

"Is it a birthday, I forgot?"

"No. It's my one month mark!"

His grin was blinding as he leaned over and kissed me hard. We parked, everyone already gathered out front. I hugged my brothers, Pops and Esme. Dad looked worried about something pulling Jasper. He waved me to go in, but I didn't want too.

"I'll stay."

"Go inside, baby. Get us a good booth."

"I want to stay."

"It's ok. Go!" Jasper gave me a little push, Emmett and Edward leading me inside.

I lasted only a few minutes inside, just after ordering drinks before I had to know what was going on. Everyone at the table knew but refused to tell me. Jasper and dad were talking heatedly about something so I stopped before they saw me.

"We need to get moved, Charlie. It's not good. I don't want her alone during the day in a place he can get into that easy."

"I know. I know. We'll come by tomorrow and help finish."

"I don't want to upset her. If it's not done her way it will upset her. I will not take that from her. This is her first home. This is where our baby will come into the world. I want everything perfect."

"Alright. I'll post some police out front, and I'll have one of the boys take turns staying with her while you're not there."

"I'll stop-"

"That would upset her more than anything, Jasper. She really wants you to work. She told Esme. She enjoys being your house wife. She likes having things ready for you when you come home. Don't take that from her. I won't take her moving and nesting-"

"Nesting?"

Dad laughed and I could imagine the smile on Jasper's face. "Yeah. Esme said she was in serious nesting mode. Haven't you noticed?"

"Not really. Everything Bella does is cute to me. I just thought it was another cute habit."

"Like wearing your clothes?"

"That's adorable and you know it."

"Yes, yes. It's wonderful. Back to the matter."

"We'll talk later, I don't want to keep her waiting to long."

I didn't move fast enough, both of them coming through the front doors and finding me standing beside the coat rack. Dad looked horrified, Jasper shaking his head.

"I should have known. You can't handle not knowing." He took my hand pulling me along, dad following. We took our seats, the waitress taking our order seconds later.

I ate three baskets of rolls and a bucket of butter. A double bacon burger, fries, half order of catfish and a full slab of ribs. By the time I relaxed into my seat, everyone was watching me, stunned.

Jasper turned to Pops, "Are you sure it's one baby?"

Everyone gasped, Pops thinking about it. "I never thought about it. The rate she's eating and growing, we don't know. We might have a surprise at the end of these eight months."

My eyes widened, "Two babies? You want me to push out two babies?"

Esme almost fell off her seat with giggles. Jasper covered his mouth, trying not to be rude while my brothers and dad just sat and stared.

"Oh lordy be, you should have seen your face, mommy to be. You'd thought we had asked you to shave your head or something."

"It's the shock. If we have two that would be great. Painful as hell," I moved uncomfortable in my seat, thinking about double the pain down there. "But great."

Jasper couldn't handle it anymore, letting loose. He buried his face into his hands, shoulders shaking hard.

"Shut up Jasper!"

"I can see it now," He couldn't stop. "Bella will have one baby out and be like, 'what I got to do this again?'."

I smacked the back of his head, only to have him catch my hand on the second swipe and kiss me.

"You can always have a c-section if you don't want to do it naturally." Pops' offer had me thinking.

"I'm good. I want to experience everything."

"Actually, now that we're thinking about it, I don't know whether or not you'll have to."

Jasper went serious instantly, all eyes on Pops. "What? Dad you never said shit about her having problems giving birth."

Pops gave him the death stare, "I never thought she'd be pregnant, either, stupid ass. But she is. Talking about the birth, especially if it's with twins, she might not have the room or even the ability with her past injuries. We can't even see the baby that means there is a lot of tissue covering her female organs."

"Yeah, but she got pregnant," Dad added. "Doesn't that mean there is space there?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean there is a lot of space."

"You can say that again." Jasper's admission had my face turning red and my brothers wetting themselves. Our parents just shook their head, sighing together.

"Really Jasper, sometimes you act like you're a teenager."

"She does it to me all the time, mom. Why does she get away with it but I can't?"

"Cause I'm funnier?" My tease only made Jasper glare at me. I smirked, snickering in his ear.

"Both of you, really. That baby will be worst than Emmett."

"Dad!" Emmett looked insulted while Edward just laughed his ass off.

"It's the truth, young man. You were always playing jokes on everyone. Hiding the soap from Edward, flushing the toilet when he was in the shower. Using your mother's good spoons to play in the dirt. Taking Bella's clothes as wipe rags when you worked on your car."

Emmett turned a nice shade of red by the time dad stopped. We were all making fun of him; luckily he enjoyed playing the joke as much as being one.

"I was there; it was fun, so what?"

"Just wait; this baby will so get you when it starts walking."

He rubbed his hands together evilly, "Only if you get to it first, but if I start training right away he'll be my sidekick, and then watch out."

Jasper turned to me with a straight face, "He's not to be left alone with our child. Ever. If I hear them talking about sneak attacks I will box him good."

"Only if you get to him first. Finders keepers. I do the boxing if I catch him."

"What kind of sister are you, anyway?"

"The good kind."

We paid and left with smiles on our faces. When everyone just stood staring at me, I got confused.

"Doesn't anyone have to leave?"

"Hell no! Esme told us you wanted to shop. We all took the rest of the day."

"You don't have to stop working, dad."

"Shut up, Bella."

"You tell her dad!"

"Shut up Emmett!"

We laughed again, breaking away to get into our cars.

"What do you want to do first, baby? Lil mo mo shopping or house shopping?"

"Lil mo mo! I'm dying!" I batted my eyes pleading with him. Jasper groaned giving in. He kissed me as he resumed his hand on my stomach.

"If I didn't love you two so fucking much, I'd have a set of balls and maybe even a backbone." I had to cross my legs after that to keep from peeing myself.

"You got balls, boo."

"And I know how to work them."

"If you don't stop we'll wind up fucking on the side of the road with our families watching."

His eyes turned black, "Ummmmm... sounds good."

"Jasper, I'm pregnant!"

"I know. Had fun getting you that way."

"Be good!"

"I'm always good."

I groaned, glaring at him. He smiled sweetly heading towards Babies R Us. Jasper was hot on my heels as I ran inside, grabbing a cart. Everyone filed in behind us, smiling and watching.

Esme was first to talk. "What am I allowed to buy?"

"We got it, mom."

"I'm the grandma, I have to spoil! Bella, what do you want me to buy?"

"I'll pick the toys and you can buy. Everything else-"

"I gotta buy something too, baby girl."

"Ok, dad, ok. How about baby proofing items?"

"Sounds good. With the size of that house you'll need it."

"Don't forget about us! Edward and I need to buy stuff too!"

"You're getting the games."

"He can't use that til he's older!"

"Em..."

"Sissy..."

"Both of you can join me with the toys." Esme offered and they brightened. Pops looked out of sorts. He shrugged when we turned to him.

"I don't care. I'm not going to bug you ladybug. Whatever you want me to buy, I'll buy."

"Dad, you can buy the crib." Jasper's offer was sweet and Pops almost turned red.

He nodded and we started shopping finally. Jasper pushed the cart as I wondered around each of the racks of clothes. I wanted to be sensible and only looked at newborn items. Picking colors that could go for boys or girls. The cart was almost full of just clothes before we even got to bottles and diapers. Esme and my brothers had grabbed a cart filling it with things for me to look through. Dad and Pops were off looking at cribs, in deep talks about which one would be best.

"Jasper, what happens if we do have twins?"

"We'll just have a shopping run on while you give birth. Or we can have the babies share their crib the first few weeks. It'll make it easier on them, make them feel safer."

"I didn't think of that. We'll only need one of things until they're older. And that's only if we have two."

I laughed to myself, "It's sad. We got lucky with one, and here we're talking like we're going to have two."

He opened his mouth to say something only to stop before anything came out.

"Jasper, I won't get upset. You can say whatever you want."

"You might not get upset, baby, but I will."

I turned, holding onto the cart to keep Jasper from walking away. He wouldn't look at me, staring down at the baby clothes.

"If this is about the fact that Rosalie was having twins and I'm talking about it too, I'm fine. Talk to me, please."

He was fighting a battle with himself, wanting to close off and wanting to talk with me.

"You're going to upset me, Jasper, if you don't start talking. I don't want to feel like I'm left out of your life. Talk to me."

"That is what I was thinking." His words brought relief like I'd never known. "I was thinking that exact thing when you started talking about having two babies."

"It's like history repeating itself and you're scared." I said what he was thinking and feeling. What he was terrified of saying.

Jasper let out a deep breathe, nodding gently. I did what I knew to do, going over and hugging him for all I was worth. Jasper locked his arms around me, keeping tight rein.

His kiss to my head made me smile and I returned it to his chin.

"See? I didn't blow up. I'm getting better."

He laughed, "You mean I'm getting better. Thank you. I feel odd talking about things like that. I want things to stay separated and it seems like they keep fighting their way from my past."

"I'm the same way, do you think I like knowing that Troy is out there? I want to begin our life together without worrying about being kidnapped."

We were quiet for a few minutes letting things settle. Jasper was first to start picking out bottles and wipes. Diapers and blankets. Everything we needed, we picked out. There was almost 4 cart full of items not including the diapers. The store took things to the front to start ringing and bagging. Jasper pulled me over to the furniture section where Pops and dad were still talking.

"Which one do you like, ladybug?"

I moved around the area, looking at each crib hard. Pulling out my notes, I took their size into my decision. Out of the three I had narrowed down to, Jasper helped pick a rusty red crème colored crib. I was surprised by how much silk that was attached to it.

When he turned to me and explained why he picked it, I broke out the tears. "It would be perfect for a Disney theme."

I got a hug for my upset, being held the rest of the time we're in the store. The bedding was picked out to match the bed and what I wanted. Everything had a rustic style to it. Colors were warm and dark, relaxing almost. I was so happy I didn't care what toys had been picked, letting them buy whatever they wanted.

Jasper finished pointing out the rest of the furniture based off of my notes and what I wanted. In total we spent almost $20,000 on the nursery. Spending over four hours there.

By the time we were loaded and ready to go, I was hungry and we still had to let them into the new house to put everything away.

"While we go eat dinner, they'll baby proof the house, babygirl."

"Why don't we put the nursery up and eat here?"

"We can't put anything in there if you want the walls painted."

"I forgot. Damn."

When Jasper smirked I stopped, staring at him. Without a word he led me back to the nursery, everyone watching with smiles on their faces.

"What did you do, Jasper?"

"Shhhh... close your eyes."

"Jasper..."

"Bella..."

I did as told, Jasper leading me. He led me into the room, closing the door.

"Open your eyes, baby."

* * *

**I love this chappie, it's a little more funny than the rest so i hope everyone enjoyed it! I am currently working to get some kinks out of IM so that i can finish the chapter i started there, and GREAT news, i've started a chappie for Dear Fate. I'm not sure when it'll get done but i finally pushed myself into it. **

**Please leave some love and ur thoughts! If u have any questions, hit me up! **


	38. Surprises!

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! Thank u to the ladies! **

**Sorry for the long wait, but i hope this chapter makes up for it! A little bit of everything in this one including a lemon, lol! This one is done just in the nick of time, tmw i have a job interview, yah!, and if i get it there might be even bigger gaps in updates, i will work hard to keep this from happening!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

JPOV

Watching her face when she saw the mural was everything to me. I had meant to wait for Christmas and have the room done, but I knew Bella wouldn't hold out like dad told her too. Calling mom and having her get it done behind Bella's back had been easier than I thought. Then again knowing that mom called daily meant I could keep up with where Bella wanted to go. So far mom had kept her from going to the new house.

"It's so beautiful, Jasper. It's perfect!" She circled the room over and over, looking at every detail of the pictures on the wall. I had down a safari theme to the room, having the artist do it old school so it had a Disney feel to it. Each wall had two or three large animals in their element. There were large butterflies filling in the spaces between the grass, trees and animals. In truth, I loved it myself. It was perfect for a boy or girl.

The house was so tall that the pictures didn't cover from floor to ceiling, a crème colored border going around the base of the murals. There was just enough space for the furniture to go in the room and leave everything open for the baby to look at. Bella stared at the walls for nearly an hour, before coming over to me and jumping in my arms.

I laughed, catching her. "Do you really like it, baby?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! It's perfect! I'm so glad you did this! The baby will love it."

"I'm hoping. It's perfect for a boy or girl. Mom helped get it ready."

Bella leaned back, "Is that why she was calling me everyday?"

"Somewhat. She was calling you before I asked her to get it ready. I told the painter what I wanted and came and checked on his progress, but mom got it together."

"This is the best gift ever. Once all the baby stuff is in here, it'll be completely ready."

"Do you want to put things up tonight? We can wait til tomorrow. Get some rest?"

I watched her bite her lip and I knew she was dying inside to get started. I didn't have the heart to deny her anything.

"Why don't we put the furniture in here and wait to do the small details tomorrow? I asked for it off when mom called and said you wanted to go shopping. We can spend tomorrow night house shopping."

"Ok. I can't wait!" She was all smiles and kisses. When we came out everyone was waiting for her reaction. She laughed flying around the group to hug and kiss everyone. Mom was almost in tears hugging her hard.

"Do you like it, sweetheart?"

"I love it! It's perfect! Just how I wanted it. Jasper did a wonderful job."

I blushed from her praises. Everyone was grinning at me, mom all smiles. "It wasn't all me. I just went with what you wanted."

"But you had picked it."

"It was a special project. Not just anything would do."

That earned me a round of tears and Bella all over me again. We were given some space, all of the guys going out and bringing everything inside. Mom ordered some pizza and pasta.

I pulled Bella around the house again to look at each room and figure out what things we needed.

"What big items did you want to take from our apartment and bring here?"

"I don't care. You pick. Whatever we don't have already we can get."

"Why don't we start fresh? Brand new?"

"Those things aren't that old, are they?"

"No."

"Then why waste the money, boo?"

"So we can start out fresh together. New. Just the three of us."

"What do we do with that stuff?"

"Give to the Goodwill or donate to a shelter."

"I like that. Giving back. Maybe I could help out there or help with some drives."

"Whatever you want to do."

She smiled, "Do you know when you'll start racing?"

"Not for another few months. They're slowing down how much I use my bad arm. I'm starting to show some tendinitis in it."

"From what?"

"Over working it. It's getting stronger, but the muscle doesn't get the same amount of blood flow."

"Oh." I kissed her forehead when she frowned.

"Nothing to worry about, baby."

"I don't want anything to happen to you. I want you healthy."

"Nothing will happen to me."

"Food!" Mom's yell got us heading back downstairs. She had set up a dining area. Blankets and pillows from all the cars. We kicked our shoes off, getting what we wanted and gathering in a circle on the blanket.

When Bella started to turn green I knew something was wrong. So far she'd had hardly any spells of throwing up. The sudden run for the bathroom had me and dad following closely behind. I held her hair, rubbing her back. Dad got her some water to wash her mouth and some Ginger Ale to help settle her stomach. When she could get up off the ground, I set her on the toilet and washed her face off.

She looked worn out and pale.

"Do you want to go home, baby? Or do you want something to eat?"

"Both. I'd like a shake from Steak N' Shake."

"That would be good, ladybug. Something light on the stomach."

I nodded, not bothering to wait for Bella to get up. I scooped Bella up and dad followed grabbing our shoes.

"Is everything alright? What happen?"

"She's tired, mom. I'm gonna get some shakes for her and take her home. We'll start tomorrow. You guys can finish eating and then stay however long you want."

"Ok, sweetheart. I'll call tomorrow."

"I have to work, ladybug, but I can help this weekend."

Bella smiled and nodded, resting her head against her shoulder.

"I can come too sissy."

"I have to work, Bells." Edward was not happy to be unable to help, but she smiled at him.

Finally I carried her out to the car, laying her in the backseat. I grabbed a blanket from the house to cover her, before slipping my shoes back on. Dad tossed Bella's in the front seat, before waving us off. I stopped at Steak N' Shake and ordered a few shakes for Bella and a triple hamburger meal in case she got hungry. By the time we got home, she had polished off two shakes and her fries. I carried the rest of the food inside before coming back out and picking her up.

I didn't want her burning more energy than she had to, worried that she had over done things today. Once she was propped up on the coach, I got a tray and gave her the food. She was all smiles, still pale.

"Thank you."

"Eat that up, baby. I'm gonna get ready for bed. Yell if you need me."

"I'll be fine."

I stopped and leaned down to kiss her, "Yell if you need me."

She pouted before agreeing. I waited until she started nibbling on her burger and then headed in to clean up.

Bella had sneaked over to grab the laptop while I was out of the room. She was hard at searching for house items. I smiled and shook my head going over to the fridge to grab a drink. I got out stuff and made myself some sandwiches. Bella stopped when I came over, staring at my plate.

"You didn't eat?"

"Not much." She watched as I downed my food, her face upset. "What's wrong?"

"We could have stayed. I didn't mean for you to miss out on the food."

"Baby, I'm fine. These are fine."

"Why didn't you get yourself a burger?"

"I was more worried about you. I wanted to get food into you as fast as I could."

"You could have gotten a burger from there." She sat the laptop aside, starting to get up. "I'll go back and get you something."

I grabbed her hands pulling her into my lap as I laid the plate aside. "I'm fine, baby. Those were plenty."

"No. I'll get you something good. It's not fair to you." She kept shaking her head, tears splashing everywhere. I didn't realize how hard the hormone change would be on Bella. She was up and down, but in a good way. I hadn't seen an angry mood swing at all. With Rosalie those were daily.

"I'm fine, baby. I swear. If I wanted something from there I would have gotten something."

"But you said you were thinking about me." She buried her face into my neck, clinging tightly to me. I sighed, worried about how much energy she was burning. "Please. I'll feel better if you eat something."

I was at a loss for words. I didn't know what to do. Finally I gave in, remembering dad's words about Bella nesting. Maybe that included me as well. Not just the baby.

"Ok, ok, baby. I'll go back and get something."

"I'll come too."

"You should rest."

"I don't want to stay here by myself."

At the reminder of Troy I was seething again. The faster we moved the happier I'd be. "Alright. Let me get you a jacket."

She moved aside so I could get her a coat, helping her into it. I helped her slip on her shoes, before taking her hand and leading her back to the car.

Bella was happy and smiling on the ride back to the burger place. Taking care of me really did make her happy. I was starting to look forward to it. That was totally new to me.

When we got to the drive thru Bella was bouncing in her seat.

"You hungry again, baby?"

She nodded, "I don't know what's wrong with me. Can I have number one and four with cheese on both fries?"

I smiled, ordering what she wanted, adding a two and three for myself. Bella was done eating by the time we got home, having helped me eat some of my burger.

As soon as we got to the front door, I knew something was wrong. It had gotten darker outside, but even with that I could tell someone had been inside our house.

There were markings around the lock where something had picked at it. Bella was chatty, unaware of the danger.

"Baby, can you go back to the car, I think I forgot my wallet."

She did as asked, and I watched her move away. The handle to the door was locked, but as I turned it filings fluttered to the ground.

"Jasper, it's not in here."

"That's ok, baby, just stay there."

"Why?" She started heading back but I held my hand up. Her face paled, as she scrambled back into the car. I saw her grab our emergency phone, talking. I had gotten one for each car, in case of things like this.

Knowing that going into the house after an intruder would lessen the likely of finding usable prints, I backed away, keeping my eyes on the door in case they were still inside.

Bella was shaking hard when I got back into the car, locking it up. I took her hands, rubbing them together.

"I'm scared. Dad said he was sending some units out here and the family is heading this way as well."

"We're fine, baby. Nobody will hurt us." I smiled to relax her, Bella believing me.

"I'm glad I went with you." Her statement chilled my blood. It dawned on me if I had made her stay that I might have come home to my Bella dead. My body shook, trying to get past the picture in my head. I would not have made it through their deaths. We would have been found dead together.

"Me too, baby. From now on you don't stay by yourself in the house."

"What am I suppose to do? You train every morning."

"I'll move them to the middle of the day and you'll come with me."

"I'm fine by myself."

"What if this happened and you were here?"

She paled, licking her lips. "I don't know."

"I think we should take gun classes and get a gun."

"I don't want a gun around the baby."

"We don't have to keep it after the baby gets here. Just while you're pregnant. I don't want anything to happen to you while I'm not there. You're by yourself, baby."

"Once we move we'll be safe again."

"I don't know. They picked the lock on that door and left without a trance. I just happen to notice things like that. If we had walked in and not noticed, it could have been bad."

Bella went quiet, before picking up the bag of food. She pulled out my burgers and handed them too me. "Eat. You need to eat."

"Bella..."

"If someone is in there you'll need energy."

She had me eating and done within minutes. Somewhere along the way she had tricked me into eating. But that made her happy and kept her calm so I wasn't going to say anything.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, baby."

"I never said anything but..."

I turned to her, worried. "What? I thought we said no secrets?"

"It's not a secret. Just a thought. When we met Reed last month, I had a feeling that he reminded me of someone. But I can't figure out who. It was just a bad feeling. And when he heard Rosalie's name... I don't know... it was like he knew who she was. I don't have good feelings about him."

"We can talk with Charlie, baby. Maybe he can run a check on him."

"Won't the person helping Troy know?"

"Shit. Maybe he has friends in other squads that can run it for him?"

"Yeah." She was relaxed again, all smiles. We heard the sirens and saw the lights gather behind us. Charlie had called just about anyone and everyone. We got out, Bella snuggling up under my arm. She covered her stomach with both hands, the action becoming a norm for her. I doubt she noticed she was doing it, but none the less, I thought it was cute as hell.

We told Charlie everything, and I watched everyone hug Bella. She was back under my arm as soon as she was done, that becoming a norm for me. I needed to be in touch with Bella physically when we were together. It gave me peace and made me happy.

Charlie and his guys made their way inside and checked things out. Whoever had broken in knew what they were doing. Things had been touched and moved but nothing stood out. They were calculated moves. Searches. Whoever it was broke in for something.

Bella stayed with mom and her brothers in dad's car while I talked with dad and Charlie. Charlie called in some favors to look into Reed's background. Dad shook his head, upset.

"If you're sister is helping this person. Or if Reed is behind these things. She'll rue the day she was born. Doing this shit is plain evil. I don't know what happen to make Alice that way. She had everything."

"That's the problem, dad. She had everything. She doesn't understand why she can't have what she wants now."

"What does she want?"

"You, mom, me. Our attention. Control over the family. She thinks Bella is taking her spot in the family."

"We've tried everything we can try, Jasper. She doesn't want to work with us. She just wants us to do what she wants. We're not doing it. We're her parents. We raised her. Not the other way around."

"I know, dad. I'm just telling you. Reed scares Bella. I won't have my pregnant fiancée scared of anyone else. They were best friends. What kind of friend does what Alice did?"

"None that I know of." Charlie wasn't happy about the situation. "I think you two should come stay with one of us, or go to a hotel."

"That would be a good idea."

"If you come to our house, her and Esme can spend some time on the wedding."

"Alright. I wanted to let you guys know, I'm changing my workouts to mid day so that Bella isn't left alone."

"We can help with that. Take shifts. All of us have talked with work. They know that we're going to need more time and flexibility for a while. If we all take time with Bella, it'll be more relaxing to her. She won't think she's keeping us away from things."

"She'd like that." I glanced by at the car and saw Bella sound asleep with her head resting against Emmett's shoulder.

My mom smiled and waved.

Charlie was first to say something. "She's worn out."

"She's been getting that way quickly. I think her body is changing faster than she expected. She still thinks she can get up and go all the time. Having to rest is odd to her."

"She'll have to add some naps mid day. Maybe when you train she can take a nap in their office?" Dad indicated.

I paused, glancing at him. "I never thought about it. I'll talk with Tom and see if they can add a small sofa or bed for her."

"Get her to a bed, we'll finish up here. I'll let you two know when I get the report on Reed. Jasper, is there anything you want to take for tonight?"

"How long do you want to stay, son?"

"Not sure, dad. Depends on Bella. She's a stubborn girl."

"That my baby girl is." Charlie smiled wide as he came inside with me. He helped me gather clothes for both of us. We headed back outside, everyone gone already. I gave Charlie a hug and headed to their place.

I was surprised to fine everyone outside and Bella pacing the porch. When I got out she nearly mowed me down.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I was worried about you. I fell asleep and everything was fine. I woke up and you weren't there."

"I was getting a few things. Everybody is ok, baby. Calm down."

"I'm sorry. I've nervous." I hugged and kissed her, feeling the trembles. The steam came out of Bella, her body sagging against mine. I sighed shaking my head as I scooped her up once more. She locked her arms around me, hiding her face in my neck.

Edward came out and got the bags, while mom held the door open. Dad followed me to my old room, and checked Bella over after I laid her on the bed.

"I think I might up her vitamins. Run another blood test on her and check all her levels. See if anything is lower than it should be. Maybe add an iron pill."

"Is there something I don't know about?"

"What?"

"Bella doesn't tell me about the extra visits to see you til after. Is there something you guys are keeping from me?"

"No. I just want to keep a close eye on her. Her next visit isn't for another two weeks. I'd like to see if we can get the heartbeat next time around. After that we'll go to monthly check ups."

I relaxed, worried about the two of them. Together they were good at hiding things if they wanted. I pulled her shoes off, covering her up.

I told everyone good night and then got in beside her. Bella snuggled back into me, a smile on her face. I kissed her head and was out like a light.

* * *

Next Day

BPOV

I wasn't sure why I had been so tired lately. Pops was the first one up after me. He found me in the kitchen eating toast after I had took my vitamins.

"How you feeling, ladybug?"

"Good. I don't know why I keep falling asleep."

"Over doing it. The first three months your body does the most changing. If you don't rest a bit more it'll hit you hard. Try taking an hour nap once a day, mid day, and see if that helps."

"Ok."

"Jasper talked about you taking your nap while he trains. That way you're with him."

"As long as it won't be a bother."

"You're not a bother. You and the baby are the main priority for everyone."

"I don't want to take over your lives."

"You're not. So shut up."

I glared at him, before giving him a hug and headed back to our room to get ready. I found our bags in the chair by the window, rummaged through it and found some clothes. Jasper was still asleep, and I could see the strain of yesterday on his face.

Once I was standing in fresh underwear, I realized I didn't have my camera. I was determined to get this present done for Jasper. I dressed and sneaked back out to see if Pops was still up.

I found him sipping coffee on the couch.

"Feel better?"

"Yup. Do you have a camera I could borrow?"

"No kinky sex in this house unless it's me and Esme."

My mouth dropped open as I stared at him. He started laughing, and I felt my face turn red.

"That's not funny."

"I was teasing, I swear. What do you need a camera for?"

"A present for Jasper and it's not sexual. It's for a baby book."

Pops smiled and went to his room, coming back with a nice silver digital camera. He showed me how to use it, before I tip toed back into our bathroom.

Jasper caught me before I could get into the bathroom.

"Morning, baby." He came over and kissed me, pulling me close. I smiled, hugging him. "What's the camera for?"

"Surprise."

"For me?"

I nodded, Jasper smirking. "I like dirty photos."

I smacked the side of his head, "It's not dirty. It's something for you for your birthday."

The jig was up as I blurted everything out. Jasper leaned back, his face softening. "That's sweet, baby. What is it?"

"I don't want to tell you. It's a secret."

He snickered, letting me go. Just when I thought I could get into the bathroom, Jasper slipped inside.

"I think I know what the present is."

"Jasper."

"What?" He smiled, lifting an eyebrow. "I think it's adorable. I want to be in them."

"No. This is my present. Not yours."

"I thought it was for me."

"Jasper..." For once I wasn't irritated by the onset of tears, since they seemed to work like magic on Jasper. If I shed a tear, he gave in instantly. And sure enough, as my face got wet, he paled, relenting.

"Ok, ok, baby. I'm sorry. It's all yours."

"Thank you." I sniffled, wiping my eyes. "Maybe we could do something for both of us?"

"That'd be nice. I'll talk with mom while you finish up. We'll stop for breakfast and then go shopping."

"I'd like that."

He gave me another smile and small kiss, before closing the door behind him. I wasted no time in taking off my shirt and posing for the camera. Once the photos were taken, I dressed and headed out.

Esme and Jasper were talking in the kitchen while Pops was on the couch watching TV.

"Do you have a CD I can burn these onto for later?"

"Sure, ladybug." He got up and took me to his office. After hooking the camera to his computer he burned the photos to a CD. He didn't say a word about them, handing me the disc.

"I think Jasper will love it."

"I'm pretty sure he knows what they are."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he doesn't realize all that is going into this gift."

I stopped and turned to Pops. "You know what I'm doing?"

He smiled wide, "Let's just say you're not the first time mother that's done something similar. It's a beautiful and sweet gift. He'll love it. The only thing that would top that as his birthday gift would be the baby itself."

I laughed, Pops following me out.

Esme and Jasper stopped and looked at us, big smiles on their face.

"What?" Both shook their head, Jasper zoning in on my disc. I moved it behind me, glaring back at him. He smirked, wagging his eyebrows. "If you peek Jasper, so help me. I'll name the baby something horrible."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I wouldn't, but I'd do something to get back at you."

"I promise I won't look, baby, I swear. Mom just got us an appointment for photos. We can shop a bit for the house and get breakfast first."

"Ok."

Once everyone was ready we headed to our cars, stopping at Bob Evans for a bite. I ate until I was stuffed, stealing most of Jasper's bacon. Our next stop was Ashley's furniture.

I clung to Jasper's arm as we headed inside. Esme and Pops went one way while Jasper dragged me over to the bedroom sets.

"What do you want, baby? Wood? Metal? Both?"

"Something safe for the baby when he starts to walk."

Jasper gave a short nod, and we wondered around. When we came to a king size bed with a silver metal frame, I loved it. The silver paint was aged to make it look like old metal. I got on the bed to test out how soft the mattress was, Jasper watching.

"I love this one, boo. What do you think?"

He got on next to me, smiling wide.

"Perfect. I like the matching bedroom set."

"Me too."

Jasper had them start a slip for us, our bedroom and the baby's done. Esme and Pops helped us finish the rest of the house. All together we spent almost 100,000 on new furniture.

"Charlie called and said that the security system was finished today. They got the report back on Reed and everything checks out. After you get the photos done, you need to go have your passes made."

"Passes?"

"Yeah. In order to enter the house you have to have a pass and your hand print in the system. They put new reinforced doors all around. Changed all the screens to the stuff that gives when you push on it, but you can't cut it or tear it. Pretty hard ass stuff. There are monitors in everyone room with two set ups. One in the office and one in the master bedroom. All the windows are bulletproof."

My eyes widen as Jasper grinned wide. "Good good."

"What about a key?"

"No keys. You can't pick your way into this house. I doubt you could bulldoze your way into this house. They added cameras on the out side as well, and motion sensors all the way around. It'll be like Fort Knox."

"Did they add the fence I asked for?"

"Yup. 10 feet high, iron with spikes on the top."

I yawned and everyone paused. "Someone needs a nap."

"I'm tired."

"We'll go back to mom and dad's. You can rest and then we'll do the photos."

I nodded, Jasper hugging me. Back at the house I went straight to his room, kicked off my shoes and got into bed. Jasper was close behind, getting in with me. I scooted closer, snuggling into his arms. He smiled and kissed my head.

"You're so warm, boo."

"I'm glad to be of service."

I giggled, nuzzling his chest. Jasper moaned, sliding his hands down my back. He ran his hand over my butt, pulling my knee over his hips. His lips moved along my cheek, stopping at my mouth. It took only seconds and our fire was going full blast.

I felt his fingers pulling my shirt up, undoing my bra clasp and tossing everything behind him. I yanked on his shirt, Jasper taking it off. Once all our clothes were laying on the floor, things slowed down. Jasper ran his finger tips up and down my back, over my sides and around to my chest. One finger circled my nipple, rubbing lightly. He smiled and I looked down to see why.

"You've gained a lot here. Plenty of food for our lil mo mo." He glanced up at me, before staring back down. "I want to watch you breastfeed."

I shivered thinking about something that intimate. Even though we were lovers and I was carrying his baby, that seemed to be more so.

"Do you think I'll be a good mother?"

Jasper froze, leaning back far enough to look me straight in the eye. His arms pulled me closer, melding our bodies into one. "Why would you ask such a question, baby?"

"I'm worried. I've got a lot of hang ups. I get nervous easily. I don't want to screw up being a mother."

"You won't screw up. You'll be perfect. You love the baby, that's all you need. Everything else will come natural. Especially the first time you nurse our baby."

I melted at the picture, smiling wide. "I can't wait to see you rocking the baby to sleep."

Jasper became harder against me at my words. His smile was loving and dangerous. "I can't wait for the first mid night feeding. The three of us snuggled together in our bed. Standing beside his crib, watching him sleep."

A frown passed Jasper's face, and I paused.

"I think I'm having hormones problems, too, baby."

I smiled, trying hard not to giggle. "Why?"

"I don't want our baby in another room either, and I was the one that said he would be fine."

Jasper made a face, and I let loose. Our bodies rubbed together as I giggled, the funny side giving way to a lusty side. Jasper's face was rosy, his eyes black as coal. I slid my hands over his biceps, staring at them.

"You are so hot." Licking my lips, I pressed small kisses against each muscle. "And ripped."

Jasper pulled my head back, attacking my mouth. Our lips were flushed together, tongues mating and pushing. Jasper rolled over, pulling me on top. I rolled my hips against him, feeling the tip of his cock rub my nub. I moaned, throwing my head back. Jasper grabbed hold of my hips as I leaned back, lifting me up high enough for him to impale me on his cock.

I yelped, my hands grabbing hold of my breasts and squeezing. I didn't care how tender they were. Jasper dug his fingers into my hips, moving them back and forth, up and down. Over and over.

Over and over.

"Um... yes...oh shit...oh shit... oh shit... yes boo...yes! Oh, shit! Oh, shit!" Words were jumbled as they came out. Jasper growled, jerking me down hard on him, sending me to the stars. I grabbed hold of his arms, my hips whipping back and forth as I fell from the sky. Jasper was right behind me, his hands on my shoulders to gain leverage as he pulled me down on him. My nails ran down his chest, digging into his stomach as I milked him dry.

I was a bag of goo as I collapsed on top of him. We were tired and sweaty, clinging to one another. Jasper was talking but I was already out before I could reply.

* * *

JPOV

"Bella? Baby?" I rubbed her back and raised my head to look at my girl. She was sound asleep on my chest, hands limp beside my shoulders. I smiled, shaking my head.

Bella's sexual appetite had tripled over the last few weeks. I had been lucky to keep up with her as much as I had. Now I realized that we needed to calm down or even cut back how much energy she was using for it.

I dozed for about an hour with Bella still asleep on top of me, before rolling her onto her back. I pulled the covers up over her, giving her a kiss, then got out of bed. I took a quick shower and dressed before going out to the living room. Mom and dad were watching TV, laughing.

"How is she?"

"Tired, mom. She's asleep now. I wanted to talk to you guys about taking gun classes."

"Gun?" Mom sat up, looking worried. "What for?"

"I don't feel good about leaving Bella by herself. I want some home protection. I know we have all the stuff to keep people out. But I want her to be able to enjoy the outdoors. If we had some more protection, I wouldn't worry about her being outside by herself, or even in the house by herself."

"You can't have a gun around the baby."

"We didn't plan on it. I'd get rid of the gun before the baby got here. I just want something for now. Until we know who is helping Troy or what will happen to him for sure. He may have a gun. I don't want to be defenseless against him."

"I'll talk with Charlie and see if there are classes we can take and what we have to do to get you a gun. You having Bella take them too?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. That actually might be a good idea. It might help her fell more self confident about being by herself. Especially the bigger she gets. A lot of the pregnant women that I've talked to or helped out with say when they get bigger, they don't feel that secure in their own homes if something were to happen. And with Bella, Troy is already a threat. She has something to worry about."

"I know. I just want her to finish the house the way she wants and us to move in. Bella can do whatever she wants while I do my training."

"What if she wants to work?"

"I'd rather her not. I can take care of both of them with no problems."

"She said something about volunteering at some of the homeless shelters or even at the good will. They are always looking for extra help."

"She can still work with me at the hospital. That way she's within a secure building and I'm around with her."

"Alright. I'm nervous as hell. I don't want anything to happen this time around."

"She's a strong girl, Jasper. Remember that. She's fought just as hard as you to get here."

"I know, dad. But I can't help worrying."

"First time fatherhood." Mom's words made me smile.

"You can say that again."

The door shut behind us and I knew Bella had heard our talk. Half of me was glad, the other half worried. I still didn't like to talk about Rosalie or the twins with Bella. It felt wrong. Like I was betraying my family. She didn't need the extra stress that would bring either.

I heaved a sigh, shaking my head. Dad watched me, lifting an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"Bella. I know she says it doesn't bother her when I talk about Rosalie and the twins, but I know it does. She's growing leaps and bounds on the subject, I'm not. I don't want to upset her. But I don't want to keep her in the dark. I'm still dealing with that part of my past. I don't want to make her deal with it too."

"It's part of you, Jasper. Just like Troy is. Once this baby is here and Troy is gone, both of you will be able to heal and move forward. Right now you're stuck in the middle of things. Once Bella sees that she is able to have a baby and is not like Rosalie, then there won't be anything for her to worry about. Once Troy is put away and you see you can take care of your family then you won't worry as much."

"I'm hoping so. Maybe we should talk with the Doc."

"Wouldn't hurt. Talk with Bella, see what she wants to do. Maybe her getting back to work would help relieve her stress. She wouldn't have to worry about being at the house by herself."

I nodded and got up, heading to our room. Bella was combing her hair out, fresh from a shower. I smiled and went over. When she side stepped me, I knew she was upset.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing." She disappeared into the bathroom, trying to bypass me. I wasn't falling for it. I headed after her, blocking the doorway.

"Something is wrong. I know you heard us." She glares at me, but I wasn't backing down. "What's wrong? If you heard something that upset you, let me know. I'm trying to be open with you. I've got a lot of fuck ups. A shit load of hang ups. But I want to try."

She slammed her brush down, and I saw for the first time a angry mood swing. Despite the bad circumstances, I was turned on.

"I'm angry that you think I'm worried about Rosalie still. I told you I had moved on. I'm trying at least."

"I didn't say you worried about Rosalie. I said I think you might be hurt over me talking about her more than what you think. I know I get pissed off whenever his name is brought up. I'm not making you out to be a weakling. We can go to the Doc if you want to talk more."

She stomped her feet and I had to think of something bad not to laugh in her face. She was too fucking cute for words.

"I want to talk with you, boo. You! I think we're doing fine by ourselves." She was pouting and whining and I wanted to fuck her in the bathroom. "But I want to finish our house first and we have photos to take. Can we talk tonight in bed?"

"Sure, baby. Right before we go to sleep."

"Before we go to sleep?" She raised and eye, watching me.

"Right after all the sexing that's gonna happen."

When she smiled I knew she was fine. She came over, hugging me. I held her close, kissing her head. Bella leaned back and up, aiming for a kiss. We headed out holding hands. Mom and dad were waiting for us in the hallway.

"I was about to come get you two. We have to be at the photo appointment in 30 minutes. We'll be late if we don't leave now."

"Yes, mom." We filed out, getting into one car. Bella snuggled under my arm, her head on my chest. I rubbed her side, our fingers tangled together in my lap.

The photographer was ready and waiting for us when we arrived. They liked the clothes we were wearing, taking us straight back. After we kicked our shoes off, we took seats on a table with a white blanket on top. I lifted Bella up, taking my seat beside her.

"Okay love birds, hold hands and smile."

It was simple and sappy. When Bella smiled, I didn't care. She had the biggest cheesiest grin on her face. I matched it and felt like I was 15 again on prom.

Once we were blinded with that position, he had us change it up. I sat back, laying my legs out in front of me, while Bella sat between my legs, hands on both of my knees.

"Slid your hands around to her stomach."

He didn't have to tell me twice, anytime I got to touch her bump I was happy. You couldn't really see her bump but you could feel it. As tiny as she was the few pounds she had gained were noticeable to touch.

I drummed my fingers against her stomach and smiled. Bella was giggling, smacking her hands against mine.

"Stop moving, mister."

I bit her neck, kissing it. "I'm bonding with my lil mo mo. Don't mess with me lady."

She rolled a bit to the side laughing. I shook my head, smirking like an ass. The photographer clicked off a few while we weren't looking.

"Bella, turn around in Jasper's lap. Both of you bend your knees, interlocking them."

I held Bella's arm to steady her as she moved around. Once we were facing each other, he had us move closer to lock our hands around each others back. We smiled at him, then at once another. An hour passed and he had us do every angle possible. We waited the half hour and then were allowed to pick which photos we wanted and how we wanted them.

Bella asked for one of everything, picking out 10 to be made in larger sizes. I didn't care what she got as long as she was happy. But when she started to yawn around dinner time, it was time to go.

"Let's pick up something to eat, baby. You need to rest."

She yawned as she nodded. I paid for everything, following mom and dad out. Bella was dozing in and out as dad drove to Burger King. We ate on the ride home, Bella sound asleep again. I scooped her up and carried her to bed. I got both of us ready and then got in beside her.

"Love you."

I smiled, kissing her head. "Love you, baby."

* * *

**What did ya think? Please leave lots of love! Oh! There is a new poll up on my profile! It's about babies for BOL so don't forget to vote! Also check out Illusion Master, that was updated recently! Thanks!**


	39. Family Talks

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! Thank u to my ladies!**

**I'm sorry about the wait and for those who have stuck with me, this chappie is lemon goodness, lol! **

**I got a job last week, yah!, which is going to take most of my time, so on my off days i will try and get to writing. Thank u to everyone who wished me luck, i app it! I start tmw, fingers crossed that it works out.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

JPOV

Bella was already awake, sitting up beside me. She smiled wide and leaned down for a kiss.

"Morning."

"Morning, baby. What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. Wanted to talk to you." She snuggled back down beside me, letting me wrap my arms around her. I closed my eyes, content and ready to go back to sleep. Bella wiggled and I opened one eye.

"Ok, I'm up baby."

"I can wait if you want."

"No, no. You're fine. Let's talk."

She smiled wide, rolling over to press her back against my chest. I moved my arms back around her, one hand tangled with hers, the other laying over our baby.

The longer I laid there waiting for her to begin, the more I started to doze off.

"I want to be able to talk to you about Rosalie and Troy." My eyes popped open with her words, focusing in on her. "I want you to be able to talk to me about them as well. No matter what it is. His abuse or the twins. Her pregnancy and his attack. But I'd like to talk to you by ourselves. I want us to work out everything. I don't want to talk to Dr. Jared."

"Why?"

"I want to have some privacy. Our last two relationships everyone knows about, nothing is a secret. I want this one to be different."

"Fine by me, baby. I'll talk. I just don't want to upset you. I don't think you've noticed how much you've changed in the last month. You think you have the energy you did before but you don't."

"I know. I'm gonna follow Pops' orders to the T. I just want to have everything perfect for the baby."

"It will be, but we've got 7 months and some change still. Even if you had the baby tomorrow, I'd make sure things were perfect before I brought you both home. Everything has been picked, things just need to be brought in and placed. You can do that sitting down while we move everything."

"I like putting up the little stuff."

I smiled, she was so stubborn. But I loved the hell out of her and found it cute. I was so pussy whipped it wasn't even right.

"Ok, ok. You can put up the little stuff. You can even sit in a chair and fold all the baby clothes, I don't care. But you will make yourself the number one thing to care for. Eat enough food, drink enough water and take some naps. At least until you get more into the pregnancy and you see the pattern of how and when you get tired."

"Promise to take care of yourself? Or let me take care of you?"

"I promise to take care of myself."

She huffed, and I bit my lip not to laugh, kissing her neck instead. "And I promise to let you take care of me too, little momma. I like having you dot on me. It's good practice for the baby."

"Should we take baby classes?"

"What kind?"

"The kind that teachs you the basics."

"I've been through those before," She stilled, shaking it off. But I still felt it. "But I would love to go with you to them again."

"You don't have too."

"Yes, I do. You're my pregnant fiancee. No one else matters. I just wanted to be honest with you."

"Thank you." She snuggled back into me again, sighing.

"Stupid question, but as an aide for dad, shouldn't you have gone through them already?"

She made a squeaking sound and I lifted my head. Her eyes were a bit wide, but I stayed calm.

"Troy didn't want me taking any classes that were to do with children."

"Alright. We can set them up whenever you want."

"Ok. What do you think of home birth?"

My eyes bugged as I went dumb. "Home birth? You want to have the baby here?"

"Yes. Me, you and a midwife."

"Are you sure?"

"If you don't want too..."

"I'm thinking about your health. If something goes wrong, I don't want to lose either of you."

"We're close to the hospital and Pops could have an ambulance standing by just in case."

"Let's talk with him about it first, see if there is any reasons he knows of why we shouldn't. If he gives a go ahead, we'll look into midwives, fair?"

"Yup."

We laid together for a while, and I was happy to have her in my arms. Lately I'd been training so much I had missed waking up with her.

"How you thought of any names?"

"Not really. I thought we'd wait til we see if it's a boy or girl."

"Do you want to find out now?"

"It's doesn't matter. We can wait and make it a surprise."

"What happens if it's twins?"

I smiled wide, "I'd be ecstatic. And I'd hope they both look like their momma."

She giggled and it was music to my ears.

"I love you so much."

"I love you, baby." I rubbed her belly. "And you my lil mo mo. Daddy loves you too."

"Momma too."

We laughed for a second, Bella relaxing in my arms.

"Do you want to go back to work with dad?"

"I'd like too."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was worried you get upset."

"I'm not Troy. I only worried about your health and the baby. But if you want to work and dad watches out for you, then it should be fine. You just have to promise not to go at it gun ho."

"I will, but I don't want to miss any of your races."

"You won't. Mom and dad takes time to go see them, if he's not at work neither will you."

"Can we still donate all the old stuff since we got all new?"

"Of course, baby. We'll load it up last and take it over. Promise."

She smiled wide, rolling back to face me for a kiss. Her hands slid around my neck, pulling me close. Her lips were warm and soft and I could kiss them forever. When she started getting pushy I laughed, holding her back. She made a face, whining.

"We got more talk before sexin."

That won me a glare outright.

"What else?"

"We need to look into gun classes. Maybe even some fight training."

"I can't fight, I'm pregnant."

"Self protection. Moves to do if someone got in. There are classes for pregnant women as well. The more we know, the safer we'll be."

"Will you take them with me?"

"Of course, I'll be with you on everything."

"Anything else?"

I smirked, "Are you trying to jump my bones, baby?"

She returned my smirk, wagging her eyes, "Yes'sum boss. I's think you sexy."

Our laughter turned to moans and growls. When she started tearing at my clothes, I stopped her hands, rolling her to her back.

"Slowly, baby. We got the rest of our lives."

She bit her lip and I groaned.

Bella relaxed back as I pulled her night grown and panties off. I had to close my eyes when she wiggled her hips, her beautiful wet pink lips inviting me to paradise.

"You've turned into a siren."

Her eyes were large and glazed, "Um..."

Her nails ran down my arms, tugging me closer. I kicked my shorts off, coming down softly between her knees. I moved back, pressing my lips to one knee and licking my way up to her hip. She whimpered, one hang tangled into my hair as she kneaded her breast. Moving my lips to the another knee, I did the same, holding her hips down as she lifted them towards me.

"Jasper..."

"Yeah, baby?"

"Please."

"Please what?"

Her head tipped back as her eyes closed, lifting her hips again. I pressed a quick kiss to her pink lips, gaining a meow.

"Jasper, please..."

"Tell me what you want, baby."

"Suck me."

"Where?"

"My pussy."

I growled and went to work, dipping my head between her creamy thighs. I licked top to bottom, flicking her nub with my tongue. Bella hissed, digging her nails into my head. Her body was shaking, turning a light pink. It was a beautiful sight, my eyes watching as I passed my tongue up and down.

Twisting it around her nub, I sucked a few times, before dropping down to her wet hole. I matched the beat of her hips with the trust of my tongue, Bella nearly bucking me off. It took seconds and one more suck on her swollen nub before Bella came hard, her body bowing, the bump sticking up in the air. I held her wrists down, my shoulders forcing her thighs apart.

I followed her sweet juices, lapping them up as they came out. She cried out, pumping her hips against my mouth.

"Jasper...oh... Jasper... yes... shit...yes...so good..."

I licked my lips as I raised up. Bella was dazed, a big smile on her lips. I kissed my way up to one nipple, wetting the tip before suckling. She cried out again, moving against me as I changed sides. It wasn't long before she let out a whimper as she watched me. Her body going through spasms again. It was like watching an earthquake hit her, all of her muscles twitching.

My cock was hard and on fire as it leaked. I needed to be inside of her before I came on the sheets.

"Jasper..." She smiled wide, pulling me down. Our lips messed, tongues rubbing. "Fuck me hard."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to feel your cock in my pussy."

Her words broke me, my arms pulling her feet up to my shoulders. Without warning I plunged into her, Bella bowing her body. Her hands slid between her legs and around my waist, grabbing hold of my ass. I started slowly, working my cock in and out.

"Hard, Jasper!" Her nails dug into me, as I grabbed hold of the headboard for more leverage. My hips slammed against her, sweat running down my back. We went at it like animals, back and forth. Minutes felt like hours as we loved on one another.

She slid her feet down, wrapping her legs around my hips. My hands rested down by her head, our mouths melted into one.

She gasped. "Yes! Yes! Yes!...Shit, Jasper! Shit! Oh fuck, right there! Right there! Fuck me right there, boo! Oh, oh, OH!"

Bella's pussy clamped down on me, milking me for everything. I grunted, coming hard inside of her.

"I love you, baby."

"Hum... love you, Jasper. Love you so much."

I smiled and collapsed, as my hips kept moving. Nothing was as explosive as we were. Bella fit me like a glove, taking everything I had and giving everything she could. We were both panting, trying to catch our breathes as someone knocked on the door. Bella squeaked, hiding under me.

"Breakfast is ready!"

"Ok, mom. We'll be out soon." I pulled the blankets up around us, waiting to see if she'd leave.

As soon as I heard the footsteps, I rolled away from Bella, scooping her up into my arms and ran to the bathroom.

Mom and dad were already eating as we came out. Bella was blushing like mad, looking anywhere but them. Dad took one look at her face and my smirk and busted out laughing.

"What?"

"I think you picked a bad time to tell them about breakfast, dear."

Her face turned bright red, "Oh! I'm sorry!"

"It's ok, mom." We took our seats, filling our plates.

Bella was half way through her second plate when dad started talking about work.

"Have you guys talked about working again?"

"Yeah, I'd love to come back if you want me."

Dad was all smiles, "Course. I'd love to have my assistant back."

"When do you want me to start?"

"Let's wait a few days. Get you guys settled into the house and everything moved."

"Alright."

We finished eating, and helped clean stuff up. Bella relaxed on the couch with mom to watch TV while I got on the phone and set up the different classes.

Our gun and self protection classes would be held at the same building on different floors. Just to make things easier I got an appointment for the same day. The baby classes wouldn't start for another few months.

Bella was already asking dad about having the baby at home by the time I got done. I took a seat beside her, my arm going around her shoulders.

"You want to have the baby at home?"

"Yes."

"Jasper?"

"As long as there are no health issues with either of them."

"Well, as long as the new vitamins start kicking in, I don't see any problems. It will all depend on how much the baby drops into position. There might be to much scar tissue to have a natural birth."

Bella frowned, but nodded. "I didn't think of that. Would you be able to check?"

"We'll keep tabs. But like everything it might look ok but not be. We don't want the baby tearing through your scar tissue on the way out. You could bleed to death within seconds."

I shivered at the thought. I didn't want our baby's day of birth, my girls' day of death.

"Will the scar tissue be an issue for Bella getting bigger?"

"It might. So far, it doesn't look like there are any problems with her stomach expanding. It all depends on how tight the muscles are. When I worked on her that night, I had to make things very tight due to all the wounds. Troy managed to keep his stabs close knit. Inflicts the most damage to the area. Bella lost about two inches of skins."

"Like a tummy tuck?"

"Sorta. But she's got good skin and healthy. That will be in her favor. Skin stretches if given the right amount of time and care. Bella will need to watch her weight gain to make it even so that she doesn't try and force her body to stretch. We want about three to four pounds of weight gained per month. If she gains about 22 to 25 pounds, I'll be happy. Especially if it's all belly."

I snickered at the picture of her with a swollen belly. Bella glared at me.

"What was that face for?"

"I was thinking about you with a big belly, darlin. It was cute."

I won a kiss for my answer, smirking.

They laughed at us, dad shaking his head. "Fathers."

"Don't make to much fun at him, you were the same when I was pregnant."

"Yes, yes, I remember, dear. But I was also a doctor and that makes it even more fascinating to us. You go through all those years of school and come out knowing what's to happen. But that's to other people. Then you have something at home you can watch everyday happen. It's different."

Mom shook her head before smiling at us, "What's on today's agenda?"

"I thought we could finish the house. I'd love to get the rest of the baby's room done. Take the stuff over to the donation center that we won't be using."

"Sounds good. I'd love to help."

"The more the merry."

"We already called Emmett, since he said he could help. Don't forget you have to finish the security system. Your hand prints need to get into the system. And they are going to make your passes as well."

"Where do we put them, Pops?"

"Pick a place only you would know. I had mine put into my phone. The pass is on the inside. When I come up to your door it has to be within range for the system to pick it up."

"That's neat."

"Yeah, pretty high tech."

"I think I'll do the same for me, darlin."

"I'm always forgetting mine."

"Put it in a necklace."

"Can they do that?"

"Yeah, the only that on the pass that the system really needs is the micro dot. We could pick a heavy necklace and have they put it inside."

Bella was all smiles again as we mapped out the day. Once we had Emmett meeting us at the house, we headed to the security company that Charlie had picked out for us. I was stunned and happy about the amount of ID they wanted from us.

It took nearly two hours to finger and hand print me and Bella. Next were our picture, and then a eye scan. After they had gotten everything they wanted, they got our passes ready to go. Mine in my phone and Bella in a plain gold necklace.

Emmett was already inside the house making coffee when we arrived. The system was already up and running unwilling to open the door without all of us being hand printed first.

I barely made it inside before it shut behind me.

Dad smiled at my face. "It's top of the line, Jasper. That panel can read and sense how many people are wanting access. The same inside. If four people are allowed and a fifth tries to jump in, the alarm goes off. This isn't a house to mess with."

"What about groceries and stuff?"

"There are codes and time limits to be put in. I'd use the garage for groceries and small items. It's safe to say that this house protects itself quiet well."

Bella lifted an eyebrow, "And anyone in it."

We laughed and gathered around the counter after hugs.

"Darlin, what do you want to do first?"

"I'll tackle the rest of the baby's room if you guys want to move the big items in to each room and unpack them."

"You'll want to pick where they go, darlin."

"I'm ok. You can pick. I can always move it later. I just really want to finish that room."

"I'll help, Jasper. I'll fill in for Bella. I think I have good taste when it comes to decorating." I smiled at mom and nodded. I kissed Bella before we separated. The three of us went out, setting the system for moving.

We busted butt and had everything moved inside the house within three hours. Mom had begun to unwrap everything, making it easier to pick the right room.

"We should take a break. Get Bella so we can eat."

I headed to the baby's room and found it empty, panicking.

"Bella?" My yell brought everyone running. We spread out, searching the house, coming up empty. I was in the upstairs's bathroom when I heard the laughter. Glancing out the window, I saw Bella sitting by the small fish pond, watching them swim. I took the stairs three at a time, running out the doors and forgetting the alarms.

* * *

BPOV

When I heard the siren go off, I jumped up to look at the house. Jasper was running full steam towards me, terror written on his face.

"What happen? Is he here?"

"Shit, Bella! What were you thinking?" He grabbed up, hugging me tight.

"What? What did I do wrong?"

"I came to get you and you weren't there. You didn't tell us you were coming out here. Do you know how dangerous that can be?"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted some fresh air. I didn't think it'd matter." I felt the tears rolling, hugging Jasper close. He kissed at them, rubbing my back.

"I didn't mean to blow up at you, darlin. You scared us to death." I looked over his shoulder to find all three of them leaning against one another for support. Jasper let me go to hug them, and to apologize.

"Everyone is ok and that's all that matters. Let's get something to eat." Esme tried to break the uneasiness over my mess up and it worked. We filed back into the house.

"I'd like to make dinner for everyone." I made my peace offering, smiling wide.

"You don't have to, sweetheart."

"I know. I want too."

"I'll take sissy to the store if you guys want to get the table ready."

"Sure."

I hugged and kissed Jasper before following Emmett out to his car.

"How you feeling, sissy?"

"Fine. I didn't mean to scare everyone. I just wanted to see the pond."

"It's ok. We're all kinda jumpy. It's been a while since Troy tried anything. The longer the wait the more ansey we get."

"What do you think of Reed?"

"What do you mean? Did he try anything?"

"No. I just didn't get a good vibe off of him when we met. He was too controlling. And I think he knew Rosalie."

Emmett paused, wide eyed. "Did you tell Jasper?"

"Yeah. He talked with dad. Dad had a friend run a check on him. He came back clean but that's easy to cover."

"It is. We'll keep our eyes open if they come around. I'm surprised that Alice and Reed haven't been back around."

"I don't want anymore drama from her."

"No one does. She's only got herself to blame for not being apart of this family anymore."

He parked and we headed inside the store, Emmett grabbing a cart. We moved around each isle, picking up things everyone liked. I picked a large chicken with all the different sides as my big meal. I had to pinch Emmett three times to keep him from eating everything in sight.

"What about dessert?"

"What do you want?"

"How about apple pie?"

"Mmmmm... with ice cream?" He wagged his eyes.

I smiled and nodded, heading for fresh apples and the ice cream isle.

"Em, head to the check out counter, I'm gonna go get some cinnamon."

"Are you sure? I can run and get it."

"I'm fine, big brother."

"Ok."

I laughed and headed to the back of the store to the spice isle. Of course there were over 10 varieties of cinnamon, forcing me to read each. I found the one best for making pies and grabbed a bottle. When I turned around, I gasped dropping it.

Troy was at the end of the isle, smiling wide at me. My mind told me to run but my body was frozen. He moved closer and I felt my face pale.

"Hello, Isabella. Have you missed me?"

My mouth wouldn't work as I stared at him, wishing Jasper was there. Wishing I hadn't told Emmett to go on ahead without me.

"I told you I'd get you. Why did you run from me?" He reached out and touched my face and I flinched, the first movement I was able to make. His fingers trailed down my throat, over my shoulder, down my arm and towards my hand. I jerked back, both hands covering my stomach. Troy's eyes took in my movement, hissing. "You're pregnant with his baby?"

I took a step back, watching as he moved forward.

"You filthy slut! You are mine, do you hear me? You are mine!" His hands shot out, grabbing my arms and squeezing. I cried out, trying to jerk away. "I'll beat it out of you!"

"No!" I found my voice, horrified that he'd get the chance before I could get help. If anything happen to my baby I'd die. I struggled, fighting for my chance to bare Jasper's child. "I won't let you hurt his baby!"

"Don't back talk me, you bitch!" He drew back his fist, aiming for my stomach. The tears were blurring my vision, my body ready to react. Two arms appeared out of no where, one around my shoulders, and the other forcing Troy back before he could go through with his threat.

"The lady doesn't want your attention, mister. I'd leave if I was you. The police are on their way." Reed's voice was welcoming, even though I'd been worried about him. At the moment he was saving me and my baby and that was all I cared about.

"Who the fuck are you? This is my slut."

Before I could react, Reed shoved me away and lounged at Troy.

"Run Bella!"

I didn't need another second, before I took off towards the check out and Emmett.

I rounded the corner and found Emmett by the doors talking on his phone and laughing. The cart was full of bags, already paid for. I slid around two counters before bulldozing into him.

"Hey, sissy! What took you so-Bella?" He turned fast, catching me, the phone hitting the floor. "What the fuck happen? Bella? Bella!"

It took a few shakes to get me able to talk again.

"Troy. Reed. Hurt baby. Hurt baby!" I started blubbering as he held me close, rocking. We drew a crowd as police arrived. They hurried in, blocking all exits as they made their way around the store.

"My sister needs medicine attention! Help!" Emmett's yell caught enough attention that they rushed me into an ambulance and to the hospital.

My blood pressure had gotten so high that I was starting to see spots. I couldn't handle anymore, closing my eyes and covering my ears.

* * *

JPOV

We were laughing our asses off as we played cards at the table waiting for Bella and Emmett to get back. For once I was happy as hell. Everything felt right, our house coming together. Mom shuffled the cards, dealing as dad's phone went off. He smiled and got up to answer.

A few words passed before his phone smacked the floor and I knew something had happen.

"Dad?" He turned, his face pale. We stood up, fear running down my spine. "Dad?"

"Troy got to Bella. She's at the hospital."

I didn't stay for anything else, fleeing out of the house and into my car. I got to the hospital in 7 minutes flat, running 8 different red lights. My car barely went into park as I came to the emergency entrance.

"Hey! Stop!" A nurse ran up to me, halting my efforts.

"Bella Swan. She's my fiancee and she's pregnant. Where is she?"

"Let me check, follow me."

I was jumping behind her as she moved slowly to the desk. I glanced up as I waited and spotted Emmett outside one of the curtains. He was crying and shaking and the sight of someone that big falling apart had me flipping out.

I don't remember running to him, only sliding to a stop in front of him.

"Emmett? What happen? Where's Bella?"

"I shouldn't have let her get the cinnamon. I told her it was dangerous."

"What happen?"

"I don't know. I had the stuff paid for. I was waiting by the doors and then she ran up to me, crying and talking about Troy and Reed. She said the baby had been hurt."

I inhaled hard, "The baby? Did she lose the baby?"

He couldn't answer, shaking. I was about ready to start screaming at the top of my lungs, when a nurse came out from behind the curtains. She saw us and smiled.

"Are one of you Jasper?"

"That's me! How is Bella? Where is she? The baby?"

"Calm down, sir. She just asked for you. Bella is resting, since we are waiting for some tests to come back. If you calm down you can go in and see her."

"The baby? What about the baby?"

"Fine from what we can tell. No bleeding or symptoms of miscarriage."

I calmed enough down that the nurse let me in. The lights had been dimmed. Bella was curled on her side, facing away from me, asleep already. I took the chair beside her, my energy gone. I took one of her hands, staring up at her vitals.

Troy was a dead man.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Throw it at me! Also we are neck and neck in the poll on babies, please don't forget to head to my profile and VOTE!**

** Everyday is back and forth between 2 and 3 babies so it's anybodies guess what we end with!**

**Please leave me lots of love and thoughts in thought of my FIRST DAY at a new job! Reviews will help the nervousness I have right now, lol!**


	40. I'm Yours

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! Thank u to the ladies they rock!**

**

* * *

**

**First off I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the long wait on all the chapters! I didn't realize when I said that I'd have more time from my job, just how much physical pain I'd be in when I got off from work. **

**But for everyone that is still with me, I added a lemon to this chappie! **

**Hoping to get more updates out this week, will post them once they are done and edited. **

**My goal is to get to the 1000 mark, lets see if we can do it, peeps! LOL**

**Don't forget the poll, we are neck and neck with 2 and 3 babies. I'm going to be taking it down after the next few chapters to start a poll on what they have ( boys or girls) so hurry over and make your choice!**

**Warning: This chapter contains a long dark lemon, beware!**

* * *

JPOV

Watching Bella sleep I thought about all the ways I could torture Troy before I killed him. I didn't want it to be fast. I wanted to take my time and enjoy the process.

Commotion outside the curtains brought my head up. Charlie and the rest of our families were huddled in the opening of the curtain watching us.

"How is she?"

"Sleeping. I didn't want to wake her up."

"Can we talk?"

"I'm not leaving her."

He nodded and backed out, taking everyone with him. Time passed as I listened to the beeping in the room. Two nurses checked on Bella, making sure her lines were nice and smooth. From what I could tell her blood pressure had gone up dangerously.

Her doctor came in a while later, a stack of paperwork in his hand. He smiled at me, coming over.

"I'm Dr. Oz. We just got back Bella's results and everything looks fine. Our main concern when we brought her in was her blood pressure. It had gone pretty high up. But it's fine now. I'm having the nurse get her release forms ready and she'll be good to go once they take her IV out."

"Are there any restrictions?"

"Rest for the next day or so. Other than that, she should be fine. Make sure she's eating regularly. She mentioned that she hadn't eaten dinner yet."

"Her and her brother were at the store."

"That's what he said. I'd recommend two snacks a day. Maybe an apple and some water. Or light soda. Something light but good in vitamins."

I nodded and made a mental note to stay up on Bella.

"If you don't have any other questions, I'll go sign the forms and send the nurse in."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." We shook hands and I watched him leave. I kissed Bella's head and then stepped out to find our family.

"Dad, can you bring the car around, they're letting Bella go."

"Sure."

He headed over, taking her brothers with her. Mom and Charlie were talking by the desk, looking over some folder. I wasn't in the mood for anything but taking care of my girl and baby. Heading back behind the curtain, I jumped when I saw Bella awake. She was all smiles, waiting for me.

I pulled her into my arms and held on tight.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too. I was so scared. How is everything?"

"Fine. You and lil mo mo are fine. Dad is getting the car ready and we'll go home."

"I'm sorry about dinner."

"Don't think about that."

"I wanted to make you guys something special."

"All we care about is you."

She nodded, resting her head to my shoulder. The nurse came in and took care of the IV.

"Did you want a wheel chair?"

"I'll carry her."

"Jasper, your arm..."

I gave her a look and she clammed up. Mom poked her head in and smiled at us. "We're ready to go when you are."

Bella smiled as the nurse handed mom the paperwork. I scooped her up and held her tight to me. Mom led the way, holding the doors open. Once we were in the backseat of my car, dad headed back to the new house, Bella snuggling against me.

"Bella, Charlie had the stuff you guys picked out taken to the new house. We'll make dinner for you."

"I really wanted to make something for you guys."

"You can next time."

She didn't fight dad and I wished I had the same way with her. When we got back to the house, I carried her in, laying her on the couch. Mom and dad had her brothers help with making dinner, while Charlie talked on his phone. Bella had me lay with her, snuggling together on the couch.

"Are you ok, baby?"

"I'm still worried he'll get me."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't want to remember what he said."

I closed my eyes, fighting to stay on the couch with her.

"Our baby will be safe, right?"

"I promise. Both of you will."

Bella became quiet, still in my arms. I looked down at her, her eyes closed. I looked up when I felt someone watching us. Charlie had a stilled expression on his face. It was passive in a dangerous way, as if Charlie was trying to keep it together so Bella wouldn't get upset.

"What's wrong, Charlie?"

"I want to show you the tape from the store." He swallowed hard, forcing himself to stay in control. "After Bella goes to bed tonight. I'd like Carlisle and Esme to stay here tonight. Tomorrow we're going to have a family talk. Reed and Alice are coming over as well."

I nodded, torn between wanting to see what happen and fearing it would be my breaking point.

We let Bella sleep the hour and half it took to get dinner done, before I helped her to the table where mom had everything plated and beautiful. She picked at her food, pushing it around her plate.

"Baby, you need to eat."

She frowned, "I know. I just don't feel like something heavy."

"How about a salad?"

I got up when she smiled and headed in to make her one. Mom and dad talked softly to her. Charlie was stone faced, as her brothers were silent, Emmett hunched over. Bella inhaled my salad as soon as it was on the table.

We laughed at her antics as she literally licked the bowl clean. Mom helped Bella get ready for bed, as we grouped together and cleaned up. Emmett and Edward took the guest room with two beds, dad heading off for a shower. Charlie sat on the couch until mom came out and disappeared after dad.

Bella waited in bed for me to shower and dress.

"Love you."

"I love you too, baby."

She held onto me for dear life, and I waited until she was asleep before sneaking out to Charlie. Dad was waiting with him, both talking quietly.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yeah. What do you got to show me?"

They motioned for me to follow behind them, heading into our office. Dad had me sit on the couch in front of the plasma TV across from our big ass desk. He stood behind me as Charlie slid a DVD into the side. Just as it came on Emmett tiptoed into the room, taking a seat beside me on the couch.

I watched in silence as the aisle came into view, Bella appearing at one end. She marched straight towards the spices, looking hard at the different kinds. The smile on her face made me relax, until she turned and dropped the cinnamon. Another camera angle showed Troy appear at the other end of the aisle, grinning wide at her. He approached slowly, Bella frozen.

He reached out, touching her face, running his hand down the line of her body, reaching for her hand. My heart stopped when she jerked back, covering her belly. The look on his face told me everything. He knew she was pregnant and that it was mine. I closed my eyes, fisting my hands into balls. Emmett made a sound beside me, forcing me to look at him. His face was pale, eyes red with tears.

I swallowed hard, turning my attention back to the screen. The two of them were arguing, Bella shaking her head hard. When he drew back with his fist aimed at her stomach, I inhaled hard, unable to breathe.

He was a dead man. I would bury his ass alive six feet under and sit beside the grave to listen to his screams. Break his arms and legs and feed them to wild dogs. Slit his throat before tossing him to a fucking shark. Tie him up in a tree, coated in honey for a bear to find as a snack.

The possibilities were endless, each one better than the last. With good behavior I'd be out in 2 years for his murder. Especially if they didn't find the body. Nothing like having a doctor for a father and a cop for a father in law. The benefits were great perks.

Reed appeared out of no where, literally. One moment Troy was ready to kill our baby and the next Reed was standing between them, forcing him away. The video stopped once Bella ran out of the aisle. Troy and Reed had a little shoving match, both falling to the ground and only Reed getting up. To see Troy disappear was unnerving and I wanted to know what happened out of sight.

Charlie took the tape out and turned to us, his eyes set on Emmett.

"Did you want to add anything, Em?"

All of us turned his way, waiting. Emmett took a deep breath, wiping the tears away. "I just wish I had gone with her. She told me to go on without her. I didn't think it was dangerous."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was. I should have been there."

"She was twenty feet away."

"Em, it wouldn't have mattered if you were there. He would have confronted both of you. He's already done it to Jasper multiple times. We've looked over all the different angles they have from the store and none of them show how he got in or out."

"What do you think of Reed?"

"What do you mean, Jasper?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful he saved my girl and our baby. By the looks of things, Troy was out to kill the baby."

Charlie swallowed, looking away. "That's the only thing Bella talked about when they brought her in. They had to sedate her because she was afraid that he was going to come and kill the baby while she was in the hospital."

I flinched, "She asked me if the baby would be safe and I told her yes. How do I make her feel safe?"

"The classes you talked about. We'll have you two start them now and get going with them. I want both of you to have proper training with a gun, but having one is good. Really good. If that boy finds a way into this house, shoot him. I don't care what I have to do to make it right with the law. There is a restraining order for everyone in this family, mainly the baby."

"Before it's born?"

"Yes. After the judge saw the footage and realize that the main victim was the baby, he had no problem putting the order through. Had he gone through with hitting Bella in the stomach, we'd have been able to charge him for assault on the baby as well. If she'd lost the baby, we'd have gone for murder for it as well."

"She's only a month."

"I don't care. There are new laws in effect for pregnant women who have been murdered and assaulted as well. Bella doesn't want to lose that baby. Effectively he'd have killed it against her wishes."

I shivered at the picture of Bella on camera having a miscarriage. I would had to have been put into a mental ward had I seen something like that.

"I just want 5 minutes with him."

"Get in line. I think Bella would like to be first. Everything he has put her though. She's ready to stand up. Had she not been pregnant, I don't think he would have gotten as far as he did. She was petrified he was going to harm that baby."

"She's not the only one."

Dad rubbed my shoulder, catching my attention. "She's fine now, Jasper. Let her rest. Tomorrow she might feel like talking. Talking would help her overcome what happen. She shouldn't let it bottle up."

"I feel like I failed her."

"She's independent. She shouldn't be caged and that's what he wants."

Charlie talked to us about getting a gun, where we should put it and what to do after the baby got here if Troy was still out. One thing was for sure, if he was still on the loose after our baby arrived, I was quitting everything to stay with my family.

We were heading to bed when I remembered a question I wanted to ask him. His door was shut, the light off. I turned to go back to my room when it opened.

"Jasper, something wrong?"

"I had another question, it can wait til tomorrow, didn't mean to wake you."

"No, it's fine. Come in."

He closed the door behind me, waving me to the chair in the corner as he took a seat on the end of the bed.

"What is it?"

"I was thinking about the wedding. If Troy is still out when the time comes. I don't know how we'll keep things safe at the camp grounds."

"We'll worry about it when we get closer. I don't want to take that away from Bella."

Once he had me calmed again, I headed to bed, pulling Bella close again. She smiled in her sleep, resting her head against my shoulder. I kissed her head, fighting to go to sleep.

Early Morning Next Day

I lasted about four hours before I was awake again. I checked on Bella, making sure she was still asleep. I headed into the bathroom, undressing as I turned the shower on. As soon as the water got hot, I got in, resting my head against the wall as the water came down on me.

My reserve to hold everything in was breaking down. The events that had happen were the last straw. I finally broke down and sobbed my heart out.

* * *

BPOV

Something wasn't right, which was what woke me up. I could tell that Jasper wasn't in bed with me anymore and something was wrong. The shower was running in the bathroom and glancing at the clock told me that it was too early for him to be up if he wasn't going in to practice.

Going to the door, I peeked in and my heart broke apart into little pieces. Jasper was huddled on the floor in the corner of the shower, his knees pulled up tight to his chest, his arms wrapped around them. I couldn't see his face, since his head was bowed down. I felt his crying even though I couldn't see it.

He had been trying to stay strong for me for so long that he hadn't been able to break down. It killed me knowing that I should have been thinking more about him than I had. He always told me not to worry about him, just me and the baby. He didn't know how much he meant to me. I'd have nothing without him. The baby deserved two parents.

My clothes were off within seconds as I made my way into the bathroom as quiet as I could. He didn't even notice the door being pushed aside or me stepping in and sitting beside him until I ran my fingers through his hair. His head snapped up, his face covered in tears, eyes swollen with more. That was all it took and I was crying as well, my lips trembling.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I should have made sure that you were ok and I didn't. I love you so much." I slid my arms around him, pulling him close. I felt his hands sliding around my back.

"I'm sorry he got so close to you, baby. I should have gone with you." I shook my head at his words, tightening my hold on him. "I love you."

We held each other as we cried, and I felt him let everything out that was bottled up inside. In between sobs we told each other our fears and thoughts about what had happen so far. By the time an hour passed, Jasper had pulled me into his lap, my legs wrapped around his waist. We were pressed together as close as we could get.

"I think I should go back to the Doc."

"Ok. I'm here if you want to talk."

"I know baby. That's part of why I want to go back. I want her to teach me how to open up to you. How to let go and have you help me though what I'm feeling."

Jasper might not have been able to tell me what he was feeling but I could feel what he was feeling. Between us his cock was hard against my bump. Leaning back, I looked down at it, watching the way it twitched under my eyes. His breathing got deeper, his chest moving more slowly but stronger.

"I want to make you feel good." My words were low but he still heard me. His eyes got darker as he gave a jerky nod. I scooted back between his legs, leaving my feet on either side of him. His tip was leaking, swollen and angry.

I had something to prove to myself. Something to prove to Jasper. I wasn't getting out of the shower until I did.

Slowly I moved my head down, taking a slow lick across the tip, feeling Jasper buck his hips up for more. I smiled, repeating the action over and over until he was humping the air. His hands came up to cup my breasts, rubbing his thumbs across the peaks. I moaned, leaning my head back as they got hard.

Going back to work, I took the tip into my mouth sucking on it hard. Jasper growled, bowing his back, his fingers pinching my nipples. I yelped around him, feeling myself getting sloppy wet between my thighs. I was on fire, achy and wanting his cock inside me.

I pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"I want you and only you forever, Jasper."

He smiled, his hands cupping my face, pulling me in for a kiss. I dung my nails into his arms, holding on.

"I'm yours."

"I know, baby."

"Only yours."

"I know."

I pulled back and shook my head, "No. Say it."

He frowned, looking between us. His eyes came back up as he grabbed hold of my hair and yanked me against him for another kiss. I whimpered, Jasper pulling me back and pushing me onto my back. He grabbed hold of my knees, forcing them apart and down on either side of him. I watched as he angled me just right, shoving into me.

I let out a scream, catching myself just in time.

"This pussy is mine!" His grunt was punctuated with a heavy thrust, hitting my sweet spot deep inside.

"Yes!"

His hands came up, taking hold of mine and sliding them under my butt.

"Don't move them, understand?"

"Yes."

He had me wide open for him, pounding away. I dung my fingers into my backside, fighting not to touch myself or force him to go harder. His hands drifted over me, his eyes full of fire.

One stopped on my bump, catching my attention. "This baby is mine. Mine and mine alone. Always. Only my babies."

I gasped, nodding. When I didn't answer vocally he slapped my clit hard. I lost it, my body spasming everywhere, ridding him hard.

Jasper barely waited for me to come down before taking hold of my nipples and pinching them hard. I cried out, arching my neck. He yanked on them, forcing my attention back to him.

"These are my nipples, damn it! I do what I want with them! Only me." He let go for a second only to torture them again. I couldn't stop my second orgasm. It ripped through me, my thighs trying to come together, Jasper refusing to let them. He angled his hips down on mine to force the orgasm to last longer. I was crying out, begging for him to stop, the pleasure so intense I felt like fainting. "Only my babies will suckle from them, understand?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Only your babies. I swear. Only yours. Please. I need a break. Too much. It's too much."

He grinned darkly, shaking his head. "I'm not stopping until you understand you're mine."

I didn't know how much more I could take, my body moving by itself. He leaned back, staring down at me.

"Show me how we made our baby." I swallowed, confused at first, until he pulled out, waiting. I thought back to our first time, and how I rode him. "Show me how much you want my cum inside you. How much you want my baby inside you. Make me give it to you."

I didn't wait long before I pushed myself back up onto my knees. Using Jasper's shoulders to steady myself, I sank down onto him, moving strong and hard. Up and down. Up and down. He started grunting and growling the faster I went. I pulled his body against mine, rubbing my nipples against his chest.

His hands ran down my back, taking hold of my ass and pulling it down hard to meet his thrusts.

"So good, Jasper...so good...ummmmmm...yes...oh...oh...yes...feels so good..." My head fell back, my eyes closing as I picked up my pace, riding him harder.

His lips met my neck, licking a path to my chest. I looked down at him, his eyes flickering up to mine. "Show me."

I felt lightheaded as I leaned back enough to bring his head down at an angle. When his lips circled my nipple and his tongue lapped at it, I cried out, slamming down on him. Slowly his lips opened, taking all of my nipple inside, sucking lightly. I hooked my arm around his head to keep him against me, bracing my free hand back on his knee for support as I moved up and down.

He started suckling, massaging my breast with his mouth. I exploded, crying out as the stars floated around my head. I couldn't stop bouncing on his lap, each pass keeping my orgasm going. My body went limp, my muscles twitching and jerking against him.

Without warning, Jasper shoved me back to the ground, still attached to my breast. Once he was on his knees, he started pounding away. My legs flailed around his back, my hands gripping his ass, pulling him harder into me.

"Cum inside me Jasper! Cum inside me! Oh shit! Fuck yes! Fill me up baby!"

Over and over his hips slammed into me, his cock working furiously inside me, his lips making my nipple swollen.

"I'm gonna cum, baby, ah ah ah...BELLA!"

Jasper's body shook from head to toe before both of us collapsed on the floor of the shower.

He gathered me close as best as he could, kissing my head lightly.

"You're mine, baby, and no one is going to change that."

I closed my eyes, smiling as I nodded.

"It's just going to take me a while before I can show that to you again."

When I finally understood what he meant we rolled with laughter.

"I don't think I could take anymore. You made me cum so many times I can't cross my legs."

He smiled, his hand kneading my backside. We could hear people moving around in the kitchen through the wall of the shower. Jasper got up, pulling me with him. It took another hour in the shower before we gingerly got ready. Jasper brought me the camera with a smile on his face before disappearing. I giggled to myself happy he let me make my gift without any more questions.

Breakfast was ready and on the table as I came out. I froze when I saw Alice and Reed standing with everyone. Jasper was leaning back against the counter, coffee in his hand.

"Hi, Bella."

"Alice."

Her eyes dropped to my stomach and I was glad my shirt was loose so my bump wasn't noticeable. Her face asked the question that she couldn't.

"Can I see it?" Of course she had to dive in after not seeing us for over a month.

"See what?"

"Your stomach, silly." She moved closer, as I moved away and around the table to where Jasper was. Emmett moved in front of us, stopping Alice from getting closer.

"Leave her alone, Alice. She's had enough shit happen to her."

She gave Emmett a dirty look and I had to bite my tongue not to go off on her.

"Jeez, I was just being curious. I didn't mean to start another war within the family."

Jasper made a sound, sliding his arm around me and pulled me into his side. "Sis, don't start shit the first few minutes you're here. Just give it a rest. If Bella wants to show you she'll show you."

"Bubba..."

She was already starting the whining and it was giving me a headache.

"Is breakfast ready?"

Esme smiled wide at me, nodding. I took my seat, Jasper following suit. Alice leap at the chair on the other side of him, wanting to be close to him. It was quiet and uncomfortable as we ate breakfast, killing most of my appeitite.

"Baby, you need to eat."

"Not really hungry."

His jaw tightened, glancing at his sister. "You always find a way to ruin shit, Alice."

"What'd I do?" She had the nerve to look shocked as if she didn't have a clue what he meant.

"You know what I'm talking about, stop acting like you don't."

She turned towards Reed waiting for his reaction. He shrugged, smiling at me. "How are you feeling, Bella?"

I felt stiff and my answer showed it. "Fine."

"Did the hospital find anything wrong with the baby?"

"No. You got there just in the nick of time."

"Good, good. I'm glad. It was a shock to see you there."

He was smiling so much I had to fight not to gag in front of everyone. He was up to something and I wasn't sure who for. Himself or Alice.

"Did you talk with dad, Reed?"

"Of course. I answered all the questions."

Pops cleared his throat gaining our attention. "Did you happen to see where he went? Or how he got out?"

"No. We struggled on the ground and he bumped me off of him. By the time I got to my feet he was gone." His answers were so perfect and clear, it was as if he had rehearsed everything he said. I shivered from the thought. Afraid Alice was out to get me and was using Reed as the toy to ensure it got done.

I felt like I was slowly going crazy.

"I'm so proud of him. You should thank him, Jasper." Jasper glared at her, Alice smiling sweetly at her boyfriend. He looked at me, watching my reaction. That was what pushed me over the edge and had me jumping from the table. I barely made it to the bathroom sink before everything came up.

Pops and dad were hot on my heels, grabbing towels and holding my hair back.

"Jasper's bringing some soft soda and crackers, ladybug, hold on."

I gagged, more food coming up. Having used all the energy I had left after our love session this morning, I sagged against the edge of the counter when I finally stopped heaving. Dad helped me to the toilet, Pops wiping my face clean. Jasper came in, pushing his way to me and dropped to his knees. I gave a weak smile, taking the crackers and nibbling on them. He held the bottle to my lips for me to sip.

"You need to rest more, baby."

I nodded, wanting a nap so bad.

"First she needs to snack on something. I'll cut up an apple and some cottage cheese."

I shook my head but both of them were already gone, leaving me alone with Jasper. His face was strained, watching me.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stop it. When she started gushing about Reed everything came up."

His fingers brushed my hair out of my face, "It's ok, baby. I can have them leave, if you want."

"I don't care. I'd just like to stay in bed today."

"Sure."

"Will you stay with me?"

He smiled, leaning up to kiss me softly on the lips. "Always. I love you."

"I love you too, Jasper. Thank you for taking care of us."

"That's my job." His hand came up rubbing my stomach and I was glad because it settled the bubbles.

Once again I was in bed, Jasper beside me as Pops brought me a plate. I ate it slowly, Jasper watching like a hawk. He'd smile when I looked at him, but I knew he was worried. When I finished he almost did a jig, taking it to the kitchen. I snuggled into his side, pulling the covers up to my neck.

"When do you have to go back to training?"

He was quiet and I knew something was off. "Jasper?"

"Hum?"

"When do you have to go back?"

"I don't know. I don't want to leave you. You and the baby are more important."

"You deserve to race."

"Bella..."

"You do."

"I love you more."

"I love you too. You don't have to give up your dream job for us."

"I don't want to leave you alone. It's not ok anymore. To many things have happen in a short period of time."

"I don't want us to become prisoners."

"I'll go back when you start work with dad."

I hadn't thought about that and I smiled at the notion. "I didn't think about that."

"See? I'm working towards letting go, a little."

I giggled and Jasper smiled, hugging me.

We spent the rest of the day in bed together, having lunch and dinner in bed. Alice and Reed stayed with the family, dad grilling him on what he saw. Emmett and Edward watching them like sharks, waiting for a screw up.

After dinner was over, there was a knock on the door.

Jasper growled, sitting up in bed. "Who is it?"

"Me, bubba, can I come in?"

He glanced at me and I nodded. "Fine."

She was all smiles and giggles as she came in. "I saw the baby's room. It's cute. Mom said you had it done for Bella."

"Yes. Bella described what she wanted and I added what I liked."

"I like it. It's...different."

Warning bells were going off in my head, causing me to sit up and take watch. Jasper felt my mood shift, grabbing my hand.

"Don't, Alice. Just don't. Bella isn't feeling good and I just got her settled. Do not come into our house and our bedroom and start shit with my pregnant fiancee. I will personally pick you up by your hair and throw your ass out the nearest window. With or without your boyfriend."

She frowned, crossing her arms. "That's not what I meant, bubba. Don't be so jumpy. I'm just saying it's not your normal baby room. That's all. Pull your panties out of your ass."

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to see if I could help with anything? I'd like to start over with Bella."

Both of them turned to me, waiting. "I don't know. I've got a lot of stress right now."

"I don't want to rush you. Maybe we could start with just a lunch. Mom and dad can come too. Jasper. Your brothers. Charlie."

"Alright."

She smirked, going back out. We laid back down together. "And it starts."

I laughed at his words, nodding.

"No matter what, baby, we'll be fine. You, me and lil mo mo." We crossed our hands over my stomach and fell asleep together.

* * *

**What do you guys think? What's going on with Reed? How did Troy get around the cameras? And what's the agenda of Alice and her boy? **

** Leave me your thoughts and some love! Don't forget about the poll! **

**If you have any questions please ask! I'm always here to check and answer stuff. **


	41. I Lost It

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! Thank u to the ladies, this is hot off the presses! **

**

* * *

**

**Surprise! Another update in only two days! **

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, we have some new readers, and some new reviewers! You guys rock! To my every chapter reviewers, I'm glad you guys stuck with me, means everything to me! We got almost 30 the last chapter, so I'm happy you guys like where this is going. **

**The poll is still up, but the countdown is on, I'll probably leave it up til the next chapter is posted, then take it down. It's been closed off, so the results are not visible anymore, that way the end is a surprise for all. But I can say that 2 and 3 are still NECK AND NECK with each other. Every few minutes it changes, so your vote counts! Please head over and make your choice. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV

Our biggest milestone was at 11 weeks. Pops said we might finally get to see the baby and hear the heartbeat. Over the last two months, I'd had three other ultrasounds done but with no luck at either. It was odd and highly scary for me. I had been so nervous I didn't tell Jasper about any of them until afterwards. He'd been hurt at first until I broke down and told him why I didn't want him to be there.

"You should have told me, Bella." It had been our first fight since we met. I had turned 8 weeks and it was the second time I had not told Jasper about an ultrasound. "I let the last one slide but this is bullshit. You should tell me. Fuck, even if I ask dad he won't tell me. I have a right to know. It's my fucking baby!"

I jumped when he kicked the coffee table, breaking down.

I crumbled onto the couch and let it all out. "I'm scared that something is wrong with the baby."

He stilled, "What?"

"Pops can't find a clear picture of the baby, and there isn't a heartbeat yet. At least not that any computer can pick up. I couldn't handle you being there and finding out that the baby is dead. Or that something is wrong. I don't want you to hate me. I wouldn't be able to handle that."

He moved closer, kneeling in front of me. He took my hands, squeezing tight.

"Baby, you can't think I'd blame you, can you? I'd never blame you. Everything will be alright. I promise. Don't worry."

"I just don't want anything to go wrong. I want the first time you go to be able to see the baby."

Jasper took a deep breath, "I don't like you going and shouldering all this burden. I want to be there for you and our baby. I love the shit out of both of you. Don't close me out."

"I'm trying."

Jasper had held me while I cried, rubbing my belly like he always did when I got upset.

Even with all the worrying about something being wrong with the baby, I was growing at a fast rate. It was a joyous change in my body. I had gone from a small B to a large D, and I wasn't done yet. My stomach had popped, going from a tiny bump to a noticeable one no matter what I wore. Pops guessed that I had gained about 10 pounds there alone.

It took a few weeks for me to find the right snacks and foods that gave me the right amount of nutrients but were easy on my stomach. Jasper had started making me a snack bag to keep with me at all times. My present to him was coming along great, each week I flipped through my photos and smiled at the changes I caught on film.

I had been going through lessons to catch up on what I missed working for Pops. It would only be a few days before I started back, Jasper going back to training as well. He had been out of training since the incident with Troy, but tonight was his first race back. His team was worried he wasn't ready but Jasper was happy to get back out there even if he lost.

"We gotta leave, baby. Your appointment is in 20."

I snapped out of my fog, and finished my breakfast. Jasper got my jacket and we headed out to our car. I was starting to notice little things lately and it was weird and nice. Sitting down and getting up were different. My stomach stuck out a lot more than I realized, causing me to bump the table every time I got up or sat down to eat. Laying things in my lap were off as well and usually rolled onto the floor.

When I bent over to pick things up, I had to brace my feet apart to reach the floor.

Jasper loved all the changes, laughing and kissing me when I got grumpy. It helped me adjust with his affection. We had a new nightly routine now. He lay with his head against my belly and talk to the baby until I fell asleep. The first and last thing out of his mouth was his love for both of us. I felt warm and protected. My baby welcomed by it's daddy.

Our name was called as soon as we signed in. Jasper laughed at me when I gasped at my new weight. Normally I was 115 pounds.

At my almost three month mark I was 132.

"Don't worry Bella, you're going to gain more before it's over with." My nurse was all smiles as she ushered us to our room. I huffed as I got up on the table to wait.

Jasper sat in the corner grinning at me. "You're beautiful, baby. I love the little belly you're sporting."

"I didn't think I'd gained that much. It's only been three months."

"You're growing fast, baby. Nothing to worry about. It means both of my loved ones are healthy."

I linked my hands against my stomach and waited. I glanced at Jasper and lifted any eyebrow. "I wonder how big I'll get."

"Much bigger." Pops and my new doctor, Dr. Aro, came in together. Jasper stood, coming over and taking my hand. They wheeled the machine in, dimming the lights as I laid back. Jasper took the honors of rolling my shirt up to expose my belly. Pops laughed when I jumped as he squirted the jelly on me. I glared, biting my lip.

Dr. Aro standing moving the wand around, doing his normal check list of stuff. Seconds into it and I was surprised to hear a faint whooshing sound. His head tilted to one side, giving Pops the eye. I knew something was wrong or off by their reactions.

"What's wrong?"

They smiled at me, continuing to listen.

"Don't worry, Bella."

Jasper moved closer to the screen, "Is something wrong with the baby? Tell us."

"It's just odd, that's all. The heart beat we can finally hear and that's great. But it's not really in the right rhythm."

"What? What does that mean?"

"Normally your heartbeat is steady, almost a pace. One after the other. The baby's should be the same way except a bit faster. But your baby's heartbeat is...well... all over the place. It's steady and fast then jumps to a different rhythm or skips a beat. From what I can see of the baby, there's nothing noticeable."

"Should we be worried?" Jasper looked almost frantic, and my heart sank. This was why I didn't want him to come if something was wrong. The tears came out quietly; I sniffled looking at the screen. I could make out a big circle, which I assumed was the head but the rest was hidden by scar tissue.

He turned, catching me. Frowning he bent and kissed them away. "Shhhh baby... it's ok. The baby will be fine."

"I told you something would happen."

He shook his head, "Nothing. Just calm down. We get to see the baby for the first time. Be happy. Smile."

Jasper slid his arm under my shoulders and raised me up to get a better look. The change in my position moved the wand.

"That's it!" We froze at the doctor's shout.

"What? What?"

"I can see the baby! Hold her just like that Jasper." He did as told, linking his arms around me. It was painful and uncomfortable but to see the baby I'd do anything. The wand moved a bit more before he was able to start pointing things out. Slowly the head and body came into view, even the heart. We watched it beat for a few minutes, smiling wide at each other.

"We can see a bit more than normal but not the whole area."

Once he took some photos for us, Jasper cleaned my stomach and helped me up. My back was hurting from the position I had been in for so long, making me wince.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing." My lie didn't go over well, Jasper frowning at me.

"What's wrong?"

"My back hurts."

He pulled back, bringing Pops over to me.

"I know that wasn't the best position to be in, ladybug. Just relax in the car on the ride home. You'll be fine."

"You sure, dad?"

"Yup. Next time, we'll put some pillows behind her."

"Alright." Jasper gave in and we hugged Pops before leaving. I winced the whole way out to the car and it just got Jasper upset. He moved to walk behind me, rubbing his hands up and down the curve of my back.

I moaned as the pleasure rippled through me. "That feels good."

"I'll give you a back rub when we get home, baby."

"Thank you."

"Anytime." He helped me into a car. "You want to stop to get something to eat?"

"Sure."

"Salad and soup?"

I smiled and nodded, Jasper laughing. We headed to Olive Garden and parked. I took a second to get out of the car, before stretching. I didn't really think about the impact on my body with getting bigger. My past injuries were hindering the way my body gave way.

"You ok, baby?"

"My muscles are sore. Everything feels really tight."

Being honest made Jasper antsy. He frowned, helping me up. He stopped me from heading inside to run his hands over my belly and around my sides, down my back.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh. Being in training, you learned how to ease muscle strain." I kept quiet as Jasper stopped on different areas and rubbed. It took only five minutes and I felt a lot better.

"Mmmmmm... thank you." I pulled him close for a kiss, and earned a slap on the ass for my efforts. With a giggle, I jumped, grabbing his hand. He was all smiles again as we headed inside and found a seat.

I took my time sitting down so that I didn't nail the table and upset everything. Nothing got over Jasper as he watched me, smiling.

"Shut up."

"It's fucking cute, baby."

"It's nerve racking. I'm almost waiting to knock something over. I haven't got a hold of how far my stomach sticks out."

He was all giggles as the waiter took our drink order. "You'll just get bigger, baby. But I'll be here to help you aim as we go along."

"You'll say that until I knocked hot soup in your lap."

We stopped making fun of each other when we ordered. I pulled the photos out of my purse and looked them over. Dr. Aro had marked what everything was on the photo.

"Let me see." I handed some to Jasper and he was all smiles, picking one to put in his wallet. He held it up showing me the photo of us right beside it. "I can't wait to see the baby. Hold it."

"Me too. Do you think it's more than one?"

He froze, staring at me. "I don't know. The rate you're growing it could be. I don't care how many babies we have, Bella. I'm happy with one, would be over the moon with two."

I wanted to tease him, "What about three?"

His eyes popped, mouth slack. "I think I'll go bald, but I'll do it with a smile. If they're anything like me, they'll love to sleep."

Our food came and we took turns feeding each other. My stomach started to growl, loudly. Jasper couldn't help but laugh at me as I rubbed it. I glared back, sipping my soda water.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." I got up, watching the table. Jasper was hot on my heels, since the first incident with Troy, he didn't let me go to the bathroom by myself. He held the door open for me to check before letting me go in by myself.

I was just pulling my pants up when my I felt a ripple run over my stomach. Both hands flew to the area, pressing and praying it wasn't something bad. Seconds ticked by and it happened again, and I freaked, calling for Jasper.

"Jasper!"

The door flew open to the restroom, Jasper banging on my stall. "Bella! Bella! What's wrong?"

I unlocked the door and literally fell out into his arms. He lowered me to the floor, arms wrapped around my stomach.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I don't know what this is." I took his hand pressing it to the ripples I was feeling. His face paled as he bit his lip. When he smiled wide and relaxed, I was hoping it was something good.

"It's the baby."

"What?" I drew back, staring at him.

"It's moving!" He pulled my hands to the area, pressing. He found the right spot and I could feel it on the outside just as I registered what it was on the inside. We were laughing and hugging as we kept pressing against my stomach until the movements stopped.

"We must have woken it up with the ultrasound."

"I should have known."

"First time. Sometimes women don't."

My first reaction was to ask about Rosalie but I didn't want to ruin our perfect family moment. It was the first time the baby moved. Everything great was happening at once today. Jasper leaned down and kissed the spot when we felt the movements.

"I love you, lil mo mo. But try not to scare your mommy next time."

I slapped his shoulder, glaring at him. He kissed me softly before helping me up. I buckled my pants and washed my hands. Jasper paid and we were on our way home.

"When's your race?"

"About six. We can relax and watch TV until then."

I nodded, taking time to enjoy the ride back home. He pulled into the garage, helping me out. We swiped our passes by the door leading into the house. The worry it took out of coming home and not knowing if someone was inside was great. I knew I was safe within my house. In the day or at night. I had never felt better.

I lie on the couch, watching Jasper going to and from our bedroom. He took a blanket out of the hall closet, throwing it on the floor. Next were a layer of pillows followed by another thick blanket.

"What are you doing, boo?"

"Making you a soft place to lay. I'm going to rub you down, remember?"

I smiled and watched as he made a place for my stomach to go in. Once a third layer of pillows had been laid out, he had me pull my shirt off, and unhook my bra as well. I knelt at one end, before lying down. Jasper made sure I was in the right spot so I had cushion under my belly.

He headed back to our room and came out with some rubbing oil. When the music started and I noticed his shirt being thrown on the couch, I felt a heat wave hit me. Jasper couldn't help but get some kind of naked when we were alone. Not that I minded.

He dropped to my feet, crawling up to my butt before sitting on it.

"I hope you know when we're done I'm gonna make love to you, baby."

"Can't wait, boo."

I smiled when he laughed, sighing as his hands started on my lower back. He worked his way through each of the muscles, forcing the knots out and leaving spaghetti behind. I was damn near purring when he got to my neck and shoulders. The change in bra size had done a number on my hunching over. His fingers glided over my skin, drawing designs as he went.

"Pants next, baby." I hummed; lifting my butt back for his to slid his hands to the front. He snickered as he unhooked and pulled them down.

His fingers started at my knees and worked up to my butt. Down and up. Down and up. My ankles were last, the tingling going away.

"Roll over, baby."

I whined not wanting it to end.

He laughed, "I want to do the front too, I'm not stopping."

I rolled over, careful of my stomach. Jasper moved the pillows around how he wanted them, and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Tsk... tsk... I enjoy looking at those beautiful nipples, baby." He pushed my hands away, his eyes locked on them. Jasper pulled my legs apart to sit between them. Taking a deep breath, he gently laid his hands against the underside of my bump, rubbing in low strokes, not really pressing.

Since he started giving me rubs, all of the marks that had started were gone. My skin was silky smooth and flawless. He was stroking the front when I felt the ripples start again. I smiled as Jasper laughed, leaning down to kiss the spot.

"Good afternoon, my lil mo mo. I see we woke you up again. I hope you enjoy this as much as your mommy does." There was a direct flutter under his hand and Jasper was almost floating with happiness. "Daddy is good for something, lil one."

I slapped his arm, "Daddy is good for a lot of things even when he's putting himself down."

"Listen to your mommy; she's the boss around here. You'll learn fast enough when you get here. We might think we run the roost, but we're wrong."

We were giggling like school girls as he finished my stomach up, the baby quieting down again. I flushed as his hands worked their way up to cup each breast, his thumbs rubbing my nipples gently. I jumped from how sensitive they were, moving my hips.

"I love making you cum from sucking on them." His actions matched his words, as he leaned down, taking one into his mouth. I couldn't hold back, my body shaking already. My hips worked against him, pleading for anything. His sucking got strong, switching back and forth, side to side.

"Jasper, please..."

"I'm not done, baby."

"I want you inside me now!" I started pulling on his jeans, ready to hump him. He managed to unbuckle and pull them down, his cock springing out. I grabbed hold and squeeze winning a hiss from him. He didn't bother to take them all the way off or even take my panties off. Using one finger, he pushed mine aside, pushing deep into me.

My legs went around his waist, hooking together on his back. The feeling of still having clothes on was different and wild. Jasper fell to his hands by my head, his lips attacking me. My hands dug into his shoulder blades, with each plunge of his hips.

"Feels so good! So good!"

"You're always wet for me, baby, fuck I love it! Your pussy is heaven to me."

He pulled back, watching us together. I blushed, despite not being able to see around my bump. "We look so good together. Your beautiful pink lips loving my hard cock, fuck...oh so good..."

I was losing it from his dirty woods and the look on his face as he watched us. Jasper found my body to be everything he wanted and more and it was a turn on. I saw stars as his back arched, and his hips pounded away at me. We came together in a heap of sweaty bones.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too." He rolled to his back, pulling me against him, our bodies still connected. With a pull of his hand, he covered us with a blanket.

"We deserve a nap after that beautiful performance." I giggled, hiding my head against him. I felt the kiss on my head, his hands rubbing my sides.

Our hands covered my stomach as we drifted into a wonderful sleep.

Hour Before Race

Jasper was waiting patiently on the couch in his racing uniform. For most of the racers they wore whatever they wanted. For Jasper, who had gained many of his original sponsors back, had a one of kind racing outfit. And it was fucking hot. I wanted to jump his ass, but held back.

"You know you're hot in that, boo."

He smirked, lifting an eyebrow at me. "Am I? Do I turn you on?"

"All the time. Especially right now."

We laughed as I finally found a dress. It was strapless and stopped a few inches above my knees. I slipped on some flats, braiding my hair to one side.

"Glasses and a hat, baby, I don't want you to overdo it."

I gave him a look, running back to our closet and grabbing what he asked. Once I was up to his safety standards, we headed out, getting into the car. Our families were supposed to meet us at a track.

"I'll bring your cooler of snacks too. We'll be there for 50 laps. Depending on how many accidents it could take over an hour, just for racing and then another 30 minutes for announcing the standings. Stay in the shade and drink lots of water. I've seen racers pass out mid race from not drinking enough beforehand."

"Yes, Dr. Cullen."

He reached over to pinch and I yelped, smacking his hand. "I'm looking out for you and my baby. Sue me."

"OOOOO how much you think I'll get?" I teased and he rolled his eyes.

We arrived ten til the race, parking. Dad, Pops and Esme were already in the stands, waiting. Emmett and Edward were both in the crew area, taking pictures of the bikes. Jasper picked up the cooler and my hand, and we started towards them. He took me to his crew area where they were looking over the bike for last minute things.

We did hellos and handshakes. I waited around a few minutes before it was time for Jasper to put his helmet on. He pulled me close, kissing me hard.

"Be careful, boo. I love you."

"I will, I will. I love you too." He blew off my warning and I frowned.

"I mean it Jasper, we need you." His face paled, as if it finally sunk in. He gave me a hard nod, kissing me again. With a rub to my stomach, I took my cooler and headed towards the stands. Just in time to see Alice and Reed climbing up towards everyone. Edward and Emmett were waiting at the bottom for me, giving hugs before we headed up to take our seats.

The announcer called for the riders to get in line, calling them out one by one.

"We have a celebrity in our ranks tonight, ladies and gentlemen, after a bit of a break, number 18 Jasper Cullen!" The crowd, including us, went wild, jumping, clapping and screaming. I yelled as loud as I could, smacking my hands until they hurt.

Jasper turned and waved to everyone, stopping towards us. With a wave of his hand he blew us a kiss. It was time to get quiet as we took our seats, waiting for the start. My stomach was jumping again, my feet tapping the ground, as Esme had my hand in a death grip.

I noticed Pops taking photos and dad filming and I was glad since it dawned on me I had forgot ours.

When the green flag dropped they shot off, and the adrenaline kicked in. My face felt hot and my hands became clammy. I lasted about ten minutes before I was digging into my cooler for some orange juice and bread crisps. Those only lasted so long, before it hit me again.

"We are half way there folks, 25 laps to go, our leader is Jasper Cullen. What a comeback!"

I was smiling wide and furiously happy inside for my man. Even if he lost he had done great.

When sweat started to break out on my forehead, I gave up being quiet and tugged on Pops' arm. He smiled, glancing at me until he saw my face. He handed Esme the camera, helping me down the steps.

"Are you ok, ladybug?"

"I feel kinda light headed. I tried eating but it didn't last long."

He did a quick check of my heartbeat, feeling my forehead, before pressed his hand to my stomach. "Any cramps?"

"No. But the baby started kicking today!"

He smiled, nodding. "Good good. Let's take you to the bathroom, wipe your face. More than likely it's the adrenaline from watching Jasper that's causing you to feel off."

I agreed, happy it was something minor. He kept an arm around me, steering me through the crowd. I tiptoed to the sink, splashing cold water on my face. After a couple of deep breathes, I was fine again. I rinsed and dried my hands before heading back out.

"You feel better?"

"Much. I think that was it. And the sun, I was pretty sweaty."

He was smiling again. "That'll do it, ladybug."

I agreed, glancing over his shoulder. Under the stands, trying to hide in the shadows was Troy. Instead of being scared, I was pissed. He was not going to ruin my man's first night back at racing.

The announcer came on, "Only 15 laps to go! Jasper Cullen still in the lead! It must be his night; he's led every lap so far."

I smiled, overflowing with pride. I grabbed Pops' arm when he made a move to turn.

"What?"

"Do you have your phone?"

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"Troy is watching us."

He scowled trying to turn, but I wouldn't let him.

"Call dad, get security."

"I'll get you away first-"

"No!" I shook my head, refusing to move. "I'm not going to let him torture us anymore. My baby deserves to be safe and as long as he's out, I won't feel ok with leaving my child anywhere. I don't even like him being near my stomach."

"Bella..."

"I want him caught, but he always strikes and disappears. Not this time. He wants me. Then he'll have me."

"No!" Pops gave a hard shake. "Never! I refuse to let you get near him."

"I'm not. But I can be the bait. If you get dad and the security close enough, then I'll draw him out. You guys can get him once and for all."

"If he has a weapon, Bella, he might kill you."

I paled, "I don't want to be afraid anymore. Please."

His face went hard as he pulled his phone out. I kept Troy within eyesight but didn't look at him again. I didn't want to tip him off.

"5 laps to go and Cullen is going strong! Can he do it?"

Pops' snapped his phone shut just as I saw dad and my brother's leap up from the stands. They flew down the steps without making a sound, and I noticed security starting to gather slowly. After a few hand commands they seemed to have a plan.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, ladybug, but you'll be within my sight. Take a few steps out and turn your back on Troy. Don't move and close your eyes, alright? Once they have him, I'll grab you."

"Ok."

I smiled wide, nodding hard.

"And the winner is Jasper Cullen!" I felt the tears pleading to come out as I missed cheering my man on. But the hatred for the man before me was stronger.

I glanced towards the track and could see Jasper bringing his bike in, his crew helping him off and taking it. He was sweaty, his hair against his face, but he was smiling and happy. I wanted nothing more than to run to him, jump in his arms and kiss his crazy.

Putting my faith into my family, I moved closer to Troy, turned, closed my eyes and held my stomach.

* * *

JPOV

My body was pumping as I got off the bike, the thrill of the victory making me feel drunk. I looked around for Bella but didn't see her. Once they had my helmet and I was allowed to move away, I searched the stands and found my family all standing and staring towards the concession.

The hair on my neck stood up and I instantly knew it was Troy and he had gotten to Bella. My walk got faster, and I spotted Troy moving out from the stands towards the middle. When I followed his path and saw Bella with her back to him, my heart jumped into my throat and I broke out into a run.

I was two seconds from screaming when Emmett and Edward caught me.

"Be-"

"Shut up!" Emmett's big ass hand covered my mouth as I struggled, trying to get away. It took all their weight and strength to keep me from shooting away from them. Just as Troy got closer to Bella, Charlie sprung out of nowhere his gun drawn. Dad flew out of the bathrooms, grabbing Bella and pulling her away. A group of armed and ready people surrounded Troy, guns aimed at his head.

His eyes were on Bella, grinning. I stopped struggling, and they let me go. By now Bella and dad had made their way through the crowd and were almost to my crew area. I didn't stop running until I bulldozed Bella over, grabbing her hard and fast, refusing to let go.

Her arms hooked around my neck, clinging for dear life. When I felt her warm and safe body in my arms, and knew her and our baby were ok; I collapsed to the ground, all of my energy drained and gone. My face buried into her hair, fingers dug into her back.

"I'm ok, Jasper. We're ok. He's gone now."

Her words only fueled my anger. I drew back, pissed off. "What the fuck were you thinking? He could have grabbed you! He could have killed you and the baby!"

"I wanted him gone. I wanted him out of our lives. I wanted to make it safe for me to have the baby." The tears started hard, her face covered in them. I was tore, kissing them, feeling like ass for yelling at her, and wanting to grab Troy and beat him to death.

"I love you, Bella. I love you so fucking much. If anything happen..." I felt like a serious girl when the tears started down my face. I pulled her closer, whispering over and over how much I loved her.

"I love you too, Jasper."

We kissed; hugged, kissed and hugged some more before dad made us get up. I wrapped my arms around her, refusing to not have her close. They were just finishing up hand cuffing Troy and dragging him away.

He was finally gone.

* * *

**Tons of cute firsts in this one, and a sweet lemon to round it out! Bella finally makes a stand against her tormentor. For now. **

**Hummmmm... do you guys think Troy is finally "done" or just temporarily stopped? I've still got a ton of twists up my sleeve and more are added each day. **

**Preview: There is some nauseous cuteness coming up... I'm giving these two a much needed break from heartache...lol for now at least...**

**Please leave your thoughts and some love! Any questions hit me up!**


	42. Gettin Fightin Ready

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! Thank u to the ladies, they are wonderful, check my fav authors to read their great stories!**

**

* * *

**

**Surprise, another update! Don't forget to check out I JUST NEED YOU which was updated about an hour ago!**

**This is the beginning of their boring new life together, lol, lmao! Enjoy!**

* * *

JPOV

Knowing that Troy was finally behind bars for good, gave me a reason to throw a party. My first in over a decade. Charlie stated that they were moving him to a maximum jail, where he'd be kept in restraints and in solitary confinement. He wasn't allowed out of his cell except for one hour a day and that was only to take a shower.

Bella was giddy with happiness at finally having him gone and I couldn't help but smile when I watched her. She had changed completely in less than an hour since it happen. There wasn't any dread in her eyes. I didn't have the worry in the back of my mind.

Everyone was changing into a party outfit, ready to have fun. Reed had left, saying he had business, while Alice kissed mom and dad's ass to get more money. Edward and Emmett were playing video games on the TV, while Charlie and Bella laughed and talked.

I moved closer to them, "How about we have a party tonight?"

She moved over to me, sliding her arms around my waist. "What kind, boo?"

"A big cookout with some cakes or something. I'd like to celebrate our new home outside for once."

She was jumping up and down by the time I finished, already looking at the foods we had. Charlie helped get steaks ready for everyone, mom and dad bringing stuff out for our lawn furniture. I started the grill, and got the spices. Her brothers helped get the snacks and sides ready inside, Alice, sat and watched.

"Alice, you can help, you know. We're all pitching in."

She gave Bella a look, and I glared at her. After blushing, she went inside and got the napkins and silverware.

We all worked together and within an hour we had steaks, potatoes, green beans, corn on the cob, carrots, peas, salads, rolls and baked beans. Mom had whipped together some cakes that were cooling on the kitchen counter.

I took my seat next to Bella, and we passed around each bowl of food, taking what we wanted. Bella had the biggest heap of food on her plate, devouring it with record time.

"Bella, Carlisle said something about feeling the baby move today."

Leave it to mom to spill everything. Bella turned pink, ringing her hands under the table. I smiled at her, hoping she wouldn't freak out.

"Yeah, sorta."

"Sorta?"

"I didn't realize that was it until Jasper told me."

We got a nice laugh out of it, Bella relaxing.

"Of course he would, he's done this before."

The air left my lungs, as everyone stopped and turned to Alice. I gripped the bench under me to keep from wrapping my hands around her throat.

"You always know how to ruin a great moment, Alice."

"What?" She played innocent, wide eyed.

"She's right." I turned to Bella shocked. "She is. She's just stating a fact."

"But at the wrong time." Dad was there to ease the tension. "Alice, you need to keep your foot out of your mouth. This is not the time to refer back to Rosalie. When Bella has first moments, you let her have the moment. You don't keep tearing them apart with talking about what happen three years ago. It's mean and insensitive. How about we rip your first pregnancy apart? Would you like that?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it wrong. It was just off handed."

"Think next time. It's getting old. Real old. I'm tired of hearing you down Bella. It's a miracle she's even pregnant and every time something normal and good happens, like the first fucking time she feels the baby, you go and break it down. Rosalie was a conniving and evil bitch who killed two innocent babies. Stop acting like she was better than Bella, alright?"

"Ok, ok."

Bella got up from the table and everyone stopped. I was half way into the house after her, when she came out with a tray of cakes. She smiled and I relaxed, feeling like an ass again. She really wasn't letting things get to her. I helped her cut a piece for each person, passing them around. Alice staying until Bella wanted her to leave.

"When do you guys start your classes?"

I glanced up at dad, "Tomorrow."

"Good, good. Bella should be starting back soon."

I looked over at her, Bella smiling wide. She had been looking forward to going back to work, giving her something to do. I was happy it was safe for her.

"Bella, what do you want to do for the holidays?"

She stopped eating and looked up at mom, "I'd like to decorate the whole house. Halloween, thanksgiving and Christmas."

"OOO! Sounds like fun. I can help."

"Sure."

"Bella gets to pick what is bought though, Alice. You tag along and smile."

"Alright, already. Jeez."

We finished our cake, Bella gave hugs and we watched everyone leave. As soon as we were alone, I pulled her into our room. We got undressed, Bella pulling on her nightgown. After brushing our teeth, we got in together, snuggling.

"What do you want to do for the holidays, baby?"

"Decorate."

"You sure? We can do anything you want."

"I want to start traditions for our house."

"Ok."

"Do you want to go with us?"

"I don't care. If you want me to, I will."

"I'd like you too. We could do it as a family event."

I nodded, willing to do anything she wanted me too.

"I'd rather Reed not come though."

"Alright."

"Do you think Alice will be upset?"

"I don't care. If you don't want him to go, he doesn't go. If she has a problem, she doesn't have to go. We make the rules for stuff we do."

She frowned and I kissed her head. "Don't worry about it. Just go to sleep, baby."

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too." A quick peck to the lips and I waited until she fell asleep.

* * *

Next Morning

BPOV

Jasper was already dressed and ready to go by the time I woke up. I hustled to get ready, pulling on another of my short dresses. I liked the way it hugged my bump, making a note to get more. I wanted to flaunt our baby as much as I could.

His back was to me as I came out, humming to himself, as he made sandwiches and snacks. I smiled, I just couldn't help it. He was so loving and thoughtful sometimes I wondered how anyone could not fall in love with him.

"Morning, boo." I slid my arms around him, and he laughed, turning his head to kiss me.

"Morning, baby. How you feeling?"

"Great. What's on today's agenda?"

"Whatever you want. I got about an hour of practice in the evening. Tomorrow is another race."

"I can't wait. This time I'll be cheering from the stands."

He turned in my arms, his hands full of bottles. A hard kiss to the lips and he smiled. "Good. I want to see you by the winning line."

"I'll be there as soon as you finish. Ready with a kiss and hug."

"You and lil mo mo."

"He does come with me." I teased. Jasper stopped and glanced down. "What's wrong? What did I say?"

He smiled, "Nothing. I was just thinking about if it's a boy or girl."

"What do you want?"

His face scrunched up, as he thought about it. "I don't know. I'd be in jail if it's a girl cause the first time a boy looks at her wrong, his ass be buried." I couldn't help but laugh, causing him to smile. "But if it's a boy and he wanted to race, I'd have a heart attack at his first run. Did it scare you when I raced last night?"

"No. I enjoyed it. Got a little light headed too, from the adrenaline. But I loved watching you-"

"Light headed?" He tossed the bottles aside, his hands gripping my hips. "Last night? While I was racing?"

All I could do was nod, afraid at how our happy talk was turning bad.

"Why didn't someone wave me to stop?"

"It wasn't anything big."

"When it comes to your health and the baby's, it is big. They should have stopped me. The race don't mean shit, you two do. What if something had happened? I'd be fucking on a bike and you'd be hurting."

"Jasper, I was fine. I am fine. We're fine. Pops said it was the adrenaline of watching you for the first time. I put cold water on my face and I was fine again. He said so. Don't get upset. I wasn't trying to keep it from you. I just didn't think it was a big deal..."

By now I couldn't stop the hormones or tears.

"Fucking hell, I didn't mean to make you cry, baby, I'm sorry." He pulled me close, stroking my back and hair. "I just don't want something to happen to you while I'm racing."

"Why?" My question was not for the obvious. There was something else that Jasper was talking about.

He closed his eyes, pressing his face into my neck. "I just don't want things to be like before."

"Rosalie? Something happen during a race with her?"

"No, it was because of the race that things happen. She said I picked it over her. That's when she started everything. If it hadn't been for racing maybe she wouldn't have done what she did."

"You don't think I'd do that, do you?" I was shocked and upset he thought I'd kill my own baby.

"No. You're not like that. I just don't want you thinking I picked this over you."

"Never. I wanted you to go back because you love it. We should be able to work doing what we love. I love helping Pops. You love racing. Why can't we both be happy and do what we love?"

He was quiet, and I worried that I might have gone too far. "You're right, baby. I love you. You're not like her. But I'm still like the guy from three years ago. I don't want to fuck up with you. I want to do everything right."

"We're not perfect, Jasper. And I love you too. I don't care when you fuck up. I'll fuck up too. As long as it's not with another person."

He smiled pulling back. "Never. I don't go for that kind of shit. When I'm with someone I'm with them."

"Even if you hate them."

He laughed hard and I was glad I could poke fun at Rosalie. "You got that right."

"I'm glad you talked to me." His face soften as he stopped moving.

"Me too. This shit is getting easier. I think you're better with talking about her than I am."

"You don't have to worry that you're going to upset me. Or make me jealous. I get that way, I'll admit. But I'd rather talk to you then keep it inside."

He nodded and we hugged hard, making out like horny teenagers. "What I'd give to bend you over the counter right now."

"Why not?" I wagged my eyes at him, hoping he'd take me up on it.

"I would, baby. But you look to fucking good not to take out and show off." With that he took my hand, twirling me around. "Especially that baby bump, I'm liking that. Ummm hummm."

I blushed, smiling wide. "I wanted to get some more of these dresses."

"I'd like that."

We helped finish my snacks, packing the cooler again.

"Our first classes start today."

"They do?" He nodded. "Sounds like fun."

"Yup."

"Do we still need to do it since he's in jail?"

"I'd like for both of us to know more just in case. He's still alive. Until he's dead, I'll never feel good about leaving you and our kids at home."

"Kids?" That made me pause. "Do you really think I'll get pregnant again?"

"Why not? You got pregnant the first time we were together. Count on me, baby, I'll knock you up."

I almost wet myself, running to the bathroom with my legs crossed. Jasper was rolling on the couch when I came out; I took a pillow and smacked him with it.

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry. It was funny. You should have seen yourself."

"It's not nice to laugh at someone who pees themselves."

"Ok, I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"Good." I smacked him one last time for good measure, before tossing the pillow aside. He took a deep breathe before getting up. I raised an eye at him waiting. When he didn't crack a smile, I let it go, heading over to pick up the cooler. Jasper came up behind me, slipping his arms around my waist, cupping his hands over the baby.

"I love you, baby. I'll only laugh at you if you think it's funny."

"Jasper!" I swung around trying to land one on his head, but he was too fast, jumping back. He was bright red with laughter and it was so adorable that I couldn't be angry. I was happy he was enjoying himself so well.

"Let's go for breakfast before we head to our classes."

"Works for me."

I grabbed his hand, Jasper taking the cooler from me. We got into our car after making sure the house was locked.

"Where too, baby?"

"I don't care. How about a buffet?"

"Staceys?"

"Sure."

He nodded, changing lanes. His free hand slid over my stomach, rubbing. "Wake up, lil mo mo. Mommy and daddy want to talk to you."

"Jasper!" I smacked his arm, smiling. When the ripples started again, I was stunned. "I can't believe you woke him up."

"What? We're an active family; he's going to have to start early. Ok, lil mo mo. Since you are up, like a good trooper, it's time for daddy to talk about racing."

"What if it's a girl?"

"She can be a crew chief." He smirked. "As I was saying, baby of mine, racing is a hard sport. Very physical. But the girls will love it."

"JASPER!" This time I bopped him on the head, Jasper chuckling. "You will not talk to my baby like that. No sex talking until 18."

"Baby..."

"No! I will not have my toddler ask me about how babies are made."

"Ok, honey. I'm sorry." He snickered and I knew he didn't mean it. "Daddy will fill you in when mommy isn't looking."

"Jasper!"

"Ok. Ok."

Our hands fought over my stomach, both trying to feel the baby move as much as possible. Finally Jasper stopped rubbing and it went back to sleep.

He pulled up front and parked at the restaurant. We got out and headed inside, Jasper paying for two. I grabbed the silverware as he grabbed a tray and got our cups. We looked around for a spot to eat, heading towards the back corner where there were more open seats.

"Bella? Jasper?" We turned and found Esme and Pops sitting in the far corner. I smiled, hurrying over to them, Jasper following. They got up and we hugged, before taking the table beside them.

"What are you doing here?" Pops was first to talk.

"Eating before our classes."

"I forgot about that. Did you guys still want to do it since he's in jail?"

"Course. I don't want to leave Bella at home unprotected."

"Ok." They continued to eat as we went to the start of the line. Each of us grabbed a plate, taking what we wanted. When we got to breakfast desserts, I grabbed two, Jasper taking three.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Milk and coffee, baby."

I headed off to get our drinks, trying to balance the coffee so I wouldn't spill it all over me. Jasper grabbed it as I got close to the table.

"Thank you, baby. I could have got it."

"It's ok." We ate and talked with Pops and Esme. As soon as we were done, we gave hugs and headed off to our classes. It was a literally jog inside to get there on time. First up were our gun classes. Jasper paid and we signed all the papers they wanted.

They picked an easy first time gun for me. Our instructor, Sam, showed me how to stand and hold the gun, before helping me aim and finally shooting at a target. Jasper watched closely from another booth. Every time Sam brushed against me, his eyes followed. I was waiting for him to knock Sam over the head and beat him to death.

When both of us survived the hour long course, I was proud of the way he held himself back. When it came time for Jasper's turn, I was laughing outright at the aggression he used while shooting. Sam didn't bother with helping him aim or shoot, hiding in the booth beside him. I felt better and stronger. Knowing if we ever got a gun, or one was close by, I would be able to use it to protect myself and my family.

"I think you guys got the basics. If you need some more in depth training, please come back."

"Thank you." I shook his head, glancing at Jasper. He bit his lip but obliged, shaking as well.

He wrapped an arm around me, leading me up two levels to the fighting classes. He had set up a private session for us.

"Hello. You two must be my three o'clock. My name is Lutz."

"Hi, I'm Bella."

"Jasper." They did the manly thing and shook hands.

He gave us sweats to change into. Mine were snug, which made me pick at them. Jasper was already waiting and talking with Lutz. I wanted nothing more than to smack his ass with the way those sweats hugged him.

They turned when I came out, both smiling.

"So, what are you two here for?"

"I want her to be able to defend herself."

Lutz gave Jasper a look, "That's good. But what's the real reason?"

"I'm pregnant and I have a crazy ex who tried to kill both of us." Lutz drew back, shocked.

"Both of you?"

"Just her and the baby. Which is why I want her to be able to protect herself, especially pregnant."

"Oh, well. Ok. I'll see what I can do. It might take more than a few sessions to really get any of the basics down."

"That's ok. I'm up for it."

"Well, alright then. How far along are you?"

"Three months."

He nodded, heading to the desk in the corner. He pulled out a book, jotting down something. After a few pages flips, he smiled and got up again.

"Alright. Let's start. First off, the big thing is how to fall while pregnant. It's the most important part of our training. We'll spend tonight on that. Jasper, if you want, you can take a seat on the mats while I show Bella."

Jasper nodded, doing as told. Once he was seated, Lutz pulled me to the middle of the mats. He headed to the wall where more mats were, grabbing a few, and bringing them over to me. As soon as they were in the right position, he started showing me how to move my body. The best ways to react and how to block hits aimed at my stomach.

"Good. Good. You're doing great, Bella. Now, I'm going to come at you, I want you to block me, then move aside as I got through."

I nodded, readying myself for it. He came at me like a charging bull, his hands out front. I used my forearm to knock them aside, before pushing him away and twirling to the side. When he kept going to the wall and I realized I was still standing and very much pregnant, I jumped, happy as hell. Jasper fell back laughing, and I knew he was proud. Lutz came over, high fiving me.

"Very nice! Very nice! You didn't fall."

"I know." I clapped my hands as Jasper sat back up.

"Ok, Jasper. It's your turn."

His head snapped up, "What?"

"I want you to charge her."

"No."

"Jasper, it's part of the course." I went over, tugging on his hands. He wouldn't budge and I toppled over on top of him. His arms slipped around me, holding me close.

"Shit, I'm sorry, baby. Are you ok?"

"Yes. Now please get up."

He gave in, standing and taking me with him. Lutz had us face off, five feet apart. I knew by the look on his face, Jasper didn't want to do this. Even with it being part of the course, he didn't want to hurt me, or even trying.

I knew Jasper was going to try something by the look on his face. When Lutz gave the signal to go, Jasper bulldozed at me. I wasn't ready for his next move. Instead of putting his hands up for me to smack away, he ducked under my arm and picked me up.

"Jasper, you're not supposed to do that!"

He laughed, setting me down. "I was playing. I just wanted to show you not everyone is the same."

"He's right, Bella. You'll have to be ready for any type of charge that a person does."

I pouted and won a kiss from Jasper. He smacked me on the butt causing everyone to laugh. Lutz kept on with our session until 7, when I started yawning, my stomach growling. We changed back into our normal clothes, heading back down to the car.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs with extra sauce. Plus garlic bread and a salad."

Jasper gave me a look before pulling into LaRosa's and going through the drive thru. He ordered a family size potion, and we took it home to eat.

Jasper carried everything in and I got two plates and silverware on the table. He scooped some out on each plate while I got some juice for us. After dinner was done, we helped each other wash the dishes and put them away.

By the time we were ready and in bed, I was exhausted. Jasper pulled me close, kissed my head and I feel asleep, happy.

* * *

**Can you believe Jasper? Trying to talk to the baby about girls? Hehe, lol! **

**On to business! This is the last chapter with the poll up on my profile, please run over and take a quick sec and pick your baby number, we are between two and three babies! This is your last chance to pick how many you want! lol**

**Don't forget the update for IJNY as well, I'm sorry for taking so long with that story, but I finally got it out. **

**

* * *

**

**My mission to everyone: What "firsts" do you want to see in the story? I have a long list of twists and a few good firsts for our couple, but I need a ton more! **

**Any firsts with: The baby, their relationship, certain outings, family happenings, and even lemons! **

**I've already been given a few baby ones, which will be added soon to the story, but if you have any that you want to see let me know. **


	43. Everything Stops

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! Thank u to the ladies, without them this wouldn't have happened!**

**

* * *

**

**Surprise! Another fast update! And because of that you guys have to go easy on me when u get to the end, pinky swear!**

**Things are NOT as bad as they seem here, so please hold on while i write the next chappie! **

**We've found our winner on number of babies but you guys must stay tuned til the end to find out! LOL**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

JPOV

I was up early, getting everything ready for that night's race. I made sure Bella had snacks and drinks in her cooler. The phone rang, and I hustled to answer so that Bella wouldn't be woken up.

"Yeah?"

"Good morning, baby boy. How is everyone?"

"Morning, dad. Good. Bella is still sleeping."

"That's good. How are you holding up?"

"Fine, why?"

"Your first race and all. I wanted to make sure you didn't over do it."

"Nope, I'm good. I feel great. Getting back out there was wonderful. Why didn't you guys tell me that Bella got light headed?"

"It was no big deal. I checked her over and once she cooled off, she was fine. Jasper, not everything needs to be blown out of proportion. Did you ever think about how much stress that puts on Bella? She wasn't trying to keep anything from you. And for once she had done something to defend herself, and it worked."

"I know. I'm sorry, dad. I just freak. This is a miracle pregnancy. I don't want her to lose the baby. I don't want to take that from her."

He went silent for a moment, before taking a deep breath. "I understand. I don't want anything to happen either. But in the long run, if it's meant to be, it will be. If it's not, it won't. We can't change that. Bella has made it to the important three month mark. Take every month as it comes."

"I will. What did you need, dad?"

"I called to see if you guys wanted to go shop for some Halloween stuff?"

"We got another 5 weeks."

"I think Bella would like to start early. What do you think?"

"Ok."

"Plus, she needs some work scrubs. I'm pretty sure she can't fit into her old ones."

I laughed, "I didn't think about that, and I doubt she did either. I'm sure when she gets up she'll love to do some shopping. I'll give you a call when we're ready to leave, and meet you somewhere."

"Good, good. Esme is jumping to go. So is Alice."

I stiffened, "Dad..."

"Yes?"

"I don't have a problem with Alice going, if she keeps her mouth shut and lately she's not been as bad. But Bella is afraid of Reed. He makes her feel uncomfortable. I don't want her feeling like that."

"Alright."

"Can you pass on the word, that he shouldn't come?"

"Will do."

"If Alice has a problem with it, she doesn't have to come."

"Alright."

"Thanks."

"No problem, love you, son."

"Yeah, I love you too, dad. Tell mom the same."

He laughed as he hung up, and I did as well, only with a smile. I could hear Bella stumbling around the bedroom, doing her morning "surprise" for me. While she got ready, I started some eggs and toast for her. Everything was on the table as she came out in another tight baby doll dress. It hugged her ass and belly, not to mention, put the girls on display. I couldn't help but lick my lips and stare.

My jeans got tighter and I had to turn away so she could have a chance to eat in the first place. She was right behind me, arms pulling me close as she giggled.

"Morning, Jasper."

I smiled, turning to hold her close. "Morning, baby. How you feeling?"

"Great. Thank you for making breakfast."

"Anytime, baby, anytime." I kissed her quick on the lips and once on the forehead, before pushing her gently to her seat. I sat down beside her, waiting until she dug in before doing so as well.

She had a mouth full of eggs, when she started talking. It was so fucking cute that I had a hard time following. "What are we doing today?"

"Hum?"

She swallowed, "I said, what are we doing today? Don't you have a race tonight?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah. I do. Dad called and asked if we wanted to do some Halloween shopping. And that you might need some bigger scrubs for work."

"I'd love too! I can't wait to decorate for our first holiday together in our new house."

She was all smiles, and her face was flush with a glow. As sappy as it seemed, I could have sat and stared at her for hours. I was becoming a different man around Bella. She had found a way to take the hard ass out of me and replace it with emotions. Part of me wanted to fight it and say fuck you. The other part wanted to jump for joy and hug the hell out of her for making me feel loved again.

Bella was on a mission after my little rundown for today's events. She literally licked her plate clean and sucked her juice down within minutes. I laughed as she tossed them into the sink, before turning back to me.

"Well?"

"Alright, alright. We'll go."

I got up, calling dad for a meeting spot as Bella got her jacket on. She grabbed hold of my arm, pulling me after her to the car. It was hard not to notice the way she was bouncing in the seat on the drive over.

"Calm down, baby. It's just some shopping."

"I know. I just like decorating things. Especially our house. It's ours."

"I love you."

She stopped, turned to me and smiled wide. "I love you too, boo."

I moved my hand over to her belly, gently rubbing. Instantly the baby was awake and moving around. It still felt like ripples to me, and it still shocked the hell out of Bella each time.

I'd never felt anything like it, even with Rosalie.

"What?"

I blinked, glancing at her. "Hum?"

"You said you never felt anything like this with Rosalie. What did you mean?"

I nearly swallowed my tongue. "I said that out loud?"

Her face paled, as tears filled her eyes. When her shoulders slumped forward, I backtracked quickly.

"I'm not trying to be mean, baby. I just didn't realize I had said that out loud."

"You did."

"Well... ok..."

"What did you mean?"

"It's just different with you. The ripples. When Rosalie was pregnant, it was solid kicks. Or it was when I finally got to feel it. She was nearly 5 months pregnant when I got to touch her stomach."

"Why?"

"She didn't want me near her or the babies. I got used to it. Our pregnancy is amazing to me. I'm getting to experience everything for the first time."

Her face was glowing again and she was smiling. I felt better for talking with her, knowing it wasn't making her upset anymore.

"I'm glad. I thought this was something old to you."

"Never!" I shook my head hard, stunned. "Even if I'd done everything with her, this is still wonderful and new to me. Because it's with you. I'm a completely different man with you. That means everything I do with you, even apart from the baby is new."

"It is?"

"Do you really think I gave a shit where I lived with her? What kinds of furniture I had? What kind of stuff went into the nursery? Or the fact that I spent all that time and effort on our baby's room? That's the me you made. Not the me she made. I want to be the guy that brings you flowers and cards for no damn reason. The man who remembers all the holidays and special occasions, not to get fucked, but to see you smile."

Bella was outright sobbing when I finished and I gave up trying to calm her. Once we had parked, I pulled her close to me. She sniffled, rubbing her nose against my shoulder.

"I love you so much, boo."

"I love you too, baby." I rubbed her belly. "I love you too, my mo mo. You and your mommy are everything to me. And I don't care if you're an only child, I plan on spoiling you rotten anyway. Don't ever think you're not enough. No matter what you see your mommy doing."

She gave a watery hiccupping laugh. "I'd love to give you a ton of babies, Jasper."

I gave her head a hard kiss, "All I want is for you to be happy, then I'm happy. We're getting a gift that we both deserve right now. One baby is all I want, all I need. It's more than enough."

"I just hope it's what you want."

"I'll love it no matter what."

"Do you want a boy or girl?"

"A healthy baby. I don't care. If we have a girl, I'll be happy. If we have a boy, I'll be happy. And no matter which one we have, I'll be happy. I don't expect one of each. And to round things out, if we are able to have more than one and only have boys or girls, I'll be happy. Any babies, no matter the sex."

It took a few attempts and minutes to get Bella back under control. I wiped her face off, and waited for her to calm down before getting out to help her. She snuggled up under my shoulder as we walked to Halloween City. Mom and dad were still outside talking and pointing out the clearance items. Alice was nowhere to be seen, and I didn't really care.

We moved up behind them, clearing our throats. Dad laughed when mom jumped. She smiled as she hugged us. Dad slapping me on the shoulder. Bella hugged him hard, before snuggling back under my arm as we moved inside.

Both of them grabbed a cart, as we trailed behind them, hitting every single isle they had. Watching Bella's face, and her eyes go wide with wonder, had me wanting to buy one of everything. She'd pick up a small item, stare at it real hard, check the price, shake her head and put it down. Three aisles in and I had to stop her.

"Baby?"

Her face turned to me, smiling. "Hum?"

"I love you, baby."

She giggled, kissing me softly. "I love you too."

I sighed, smiling to myself. "No, no. That's not what I meant. I love you. Which means you can have anything you want in here."

Her eyes sorta widen a bit, taking me in. "Oh...well...alright then..."

"That means stop looking at the price and just put it into the cart."

Mom was hiding her face in dad's shoulder, trying to muffle her giggles. Dad had almost bit his lip in half trying not to bust a gut. She glanced back at him, glaring as it hit her what I was saying. After huffing like a ruffled hen, she calmed her feathers, trekking back to the items she'd put down.

We took a moment to laugh together, getting it out of our system so that we didn't do it in front of her. Seconds ticked by and I was starting to get that feeling again. The one that told me something was wrong and I should have gone with Bella. I moved quickly through the aisles looking for her. I stopped at the front of the store, but with no Bella in sight.

Taking a deep breath I told myself to calm my shit. I wasn't going to lose it and scare her to death when I finally found her. Walking as fast as my feet would move, I made my way into the store a few more aisles and found her in the novelty houses. Rounding the corner, my heart stopped as I caught her standing on a wobbling foot stool, trying to reach a box two shelves above her head.

"Bella!" I rushed forward as she yelped hands up in the air, arms flailing as her feet slipped off. She landed right in my arms, clutching my throat. My bones turned to mush as I collapsed on the floor, crushing her close.

"Shit! Fuck! What were you thinking?"

I roamed her body for wounds, my hands gripping her stomach, holding my breath until I felt my baby move. After a few ripples, I calmed myself enough to realize I had scared her to death. That her falling had been my fault. She'd been fine until I had yelled for her. My hands ran through her hair, trying to soothe the hurt I'd caused. She sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean to startle you like that."

"It's ok. I should have asked you to get it. I didn't think about it. The house was just so cute... I wanted to get it to surprise you."

That was all it took for my heart to crack. She was the greatest woman in the world. At that moment in time.

I waited until we both stopped shaking before helping her up. She gave me a wet smile, rubbing her hands over her stomach.

"Which one is it? I'll get it down."

She pointed up towards the shelf, motioning me to the right one. I grabbed the box, looking the cover over. All I could do was smile sappy when I realized why she had gotten it.

On the front was a tiny haunted house, the broken down yard, full of scary trees and birds. Grass and leaves. It was littered with tombstones and a stone path. What got me was the swing set to the side, two skeletons sitting together, with little skeleton kids playing around their feet. It was the sweetest and weirdest thing I'd ever seen. But it was perfect.

Just like my Bella.

I turned and found Bella smiling happily at me. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." I pulled her close with one arm, still looking at the box. "It's perfect, baby. I don't know what else to say."

"That's enough." She kissed me on the nose, my chin and finally hard on the mouth.

I have to hand it to Bella. She really got into the spirit of buying stuff. By the time we hit the checkout counter, we had a little over five carts worth of items. And that was just the small stuff. The larger items were being loaded into a bigger delivery truck from the store. Our grand total after tax was a little over four thousand dollars. I laughed as I paid, Bella looked like she was about to faint.

"I didn't mean to buy that much, Jasper. I swear."

"It's not big deal, baby. I didn't say anything did I?"

"No... I just..."

"Don't worry. I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too."

We picked up some burgers on the ride over to the maternity shop that specialized in clothing for working moms. They were the only place that I knew that carried fitted outfits for expectant mothers.

Bella was jiving to get inside to get her outfits. Not to shop, but to be able to go back to work sooner. I stood back with mom while dad helped her choose what his office colors were. Half of the week, Bella would work with him in the hospital on ER hours. The other half would be helping in his office as his personal assistant. As of right now, Bella held rank over the rest of the nurses, even without the degree.

She picked out a few dozen styles with the right colors, carrying them to the counter. I followed behind, handing my card over. 1500 later and we were set to go.

We had just enough time to go home, let the delivery truck unload into our garage, change for the race and get on the road. As we got closer to the track, it dawned on me what I had forgotten to tell Bella about. This track was a bit different from others. It was a normal race course but with two stunts mixed in. One at the first hill and the other at the hill right before the starting point.

I cringed at what shit this would do to Bella's blood pressure, and sadly she caught it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie, Jasper. What is it?"

"There are two stunts on this course. I just forgot to tell you."

She paled. "How bad are they?"

"Just flips, baby. Nothing big."

"Flips?"

"Yeah, you take a hill at a certain speed, then use your upper body strength to flip yourself and the bike upside down in a circle, before coming back down on the ground."

She swallowed and I knew by the look on her face, she was a few seconds from passing out.

"Baby? It's ok. Nothing to worry about." The blood had drained from her lips and I felt my heart start to pound. "What were you planning on doing with the stuff we bought?"

There was a confused paused as she stared at me. "What?"

"The bigger Halloween stuff. Where do you want it? In the front or the back?"

"The front so kids can see it."

"Good, good. What about all the houses? You want them on the tables around the living room? Or around the whole house?"

"Whole house."

"Ok." She had calmed down as I parked. We got out, I grabbed her cooler, taking her hand, leading her into the stands. Everyone was there to cheer us on except for Charlie, who I guessed had to work.

"Jasper! Bella!" We turned in time to see mom bear rolling down the stands to us. She was all smiles waving a camera at us.

"What, mom?"

"We didn't take pictures last time. I want to get one of you two."

Bella giggled, and I gave in, nodding. I sat her cooler aside, pulling her against me. Bella smiled, mom snapping the photo.

"Jasper! Smile!"

I did as told, giving her a blinding smile. I kissed Bella when I heard the announcer ask for everyone to head towards their crew. She hugged me hard, refusing to let go.

"I love you, baby. I'll be fine."

"I love you too. Be good! Go win."

I gave her another kiss, trying to pry her from me. Emmett had come down after seeing me struggle with her. I didn't want to leave Bella crying but I really had to go.

"Come on, sis. Let him go. He's gotta go kick some ass. You can sit with me."

Both of us pulled on her, but she had gained a death grip on my uniform. "Baby, I'll be right back. If you don't let me go, it'll take longer to get back to you."

Finally she relaxed and Emmett was able to scoop her up and run for it. I made a dash for my bike, hoping to get on the course before she broke away.

Once my gear was in the right place, and they gave me the go ahead, I moved into my spot, taking one last look back at Bella. She was sitting in the middle of the family, shaking her head hard, refusing to stand. I waved at her, getting a smile from her.

Focusing my attention on the road, I gave it all I had when we heard the shot.

* * *

BPOV

I didn't want to let him go, even when my brother had grabbed me. I should have been the cheering girlfriend. Instead I was the hormonal pregnant girl wanting her man to hold her. With each flip of the bike in the air, Jasper got closer to hitting the other bikers and them to him.

I wanted it over with. Not liking this sort of racing. I now knew what Rosalie had been so upset over. The race was 15 laps long due to the stunts that had been added. Jasper gained the lead, earlier on. Then lost it when he took a flip to slow.

I jumped up and down, fighting to see everything. My stomach was churning, the baby moving madly. Pressing my hands over my stomach, I tried to calm our child, hoping that would take my mind off of Jasper.

Four laps to go and I knew something was wrong with Jasper. Cold chills ran down my back, sweat covered my neck, my fingers dug into the front of my stomach. His jumps weren't as high, his flips not as strong. I moved down the steps with each remaining lap, wanting it over.

The beginning of the last lap he pushed forward, taking the lead and gaining a few feet on everyone else. My foot touched the bottom just as he rounded the course, coming to the last jump. I was off running when his bike didn't complete the flip, tossing him in the air. His body came down on his head, his helmet shattering, pieces flying every which way.

"JASPER!" The scream came out of nowhere, my feet giving way as I feel onto my hands and knees.

Jasper's body continued to roll until it came to a stop in an odd position. I could see the blood on his face and watched in horror as his bike came down on top of him, slamming it's weight against his limp body. It bounced on top of him twice before popping to the side.

"No! No! Jasper! Jasper!"

* * *

**Ah shit, i'm totally hiding right now! And writing! Have faith, peeps, and don't kill the writer, just yet...**

**While i'm away, please check the NEW POLL out, next up is what we give them, boys or girls? Be sure to cast your vote, this poll will only be up for another few chapters. **

**Please leave some love even if you want to kill me. LOL**

**Don't forget what kinds of "firsts" do you want to see in our story?**


	44. Bantering Asshats

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! Thank u to the ladies, once again they got this back to me for u guys! Major cuddos to them!**

**

* * *

**

**Yet another update! Can you believe this? LOL At the rate we're going this story might be done by the beginning of next year, unless ya all want more after this one ends, lol. **

**On to business, thank you to everyone that stuck with me and didn't freak out, I told you that everything would be ok and here is the proof, lol. **

**Some news on the poll, you guys are great, and very straight forward on what you want. 75% are leaning towards one and 25% leaning towards the other. So this is the last chapter that i'll keep the poll open for the gender of their baby(s), so please hurry over, your vote could change things! **

**Surprise at the end! Hurry and read, lol!**

* * *

BPOV

I have to pride myself for not losing complete control when I saw the medics running to Jasper. I barely got back to my feet before my brothers were holding me back. Pops had already taken off towards the scene. I heard Esme and Alice crying in the stands behind me and I was shocked that I wasn't. I don't think the shock had worn off just yet or I'd probably been lying on the ground in a crying heap.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please stay in your seats. We have medics on the scene and they are looking at Jasper Cullen at the moment. Please. Stay seated and stay calm."

"Sis, come on. Let's sit down." Edward tried to pull me back, but I refused to move.

"No! I want to be with him!"

"They're working on him; you'll be in the way, sissy." I elbowed Emmett, catching Edward off guard and they both released me. I watched as they rolled Jasper onto a scoop board. The action must have brought him too because he cried out. I lost it, dodging people, and breaking my shoes as I made my way over to them.

I was even more shocked when I saw Jasper fighting to sit up. It seemed like the only injury he head was a gash on his head and that was it. With my attention on him, I didn't see the security guard who football tackled me. His shoulder slammed into my stomach, lifting me off the ground.

"No! Bella!" With my name called, everything happened at once. I went limp, saw stars, choked on air and fell to the ground on my side. The guard stood over me as if it was normal to attack women like that. He didn't even bother to check on me.

"We need police!" His words made me realize that I wasn't breathing like I should. I couldn't feel anything below my ribs and it was becoming harder to stay awake.

"You motherfucker! I'll kill you for putting your hands on her! Bella! Bella!"

* * *

JPOV

I knew instantly I wasn't going to make the last flip, using my experience and knowledge to brace my body the right way. To take the landing and the hit to my body in the less damaging. In doing so I landed on my fucking head and it hurt, until I passed out. I knew that Bella would have seen the incident and more than likely lost the baby. Yet again, it was my fault I had lost my child.

Coming too, I wiggled my toes as people gathered around, yelling questions at me, poking and prodding. When I saw my dad and they rolled me onto my back, it brought all the feeling rushing to my head and I couldn't stop the cry that came out.

"Jasper, just stay down. We'll get you too a hospital."

I was starting to really get pissed. If I didn't get up soon, Bella would lose her shit for sure. Even with my head thumping and everyone trying to hold me down, I forced my body to sit up.

Only to witness my Bella being tackled by an overgrown son of a bitch that I was about to kill. I wasn't quick enough to get to her or warn her, barely able to scream, "No! Bella!"

When her body hit the ground, so did my feet. No one and nothing would keep me on the stretcher. The adrenaline took over my body and the pain vanished.

"You motherfucker! I'll kill you for putting your hands on her! Bella! Bella!" I was on my knees beside her, feeling for a pulse as the guy stared down at us, confused. "Bella, baby? Can you hear me?"

When I couldn't find a pulse or see her breathe, I lost my shit. "DAD! DAD! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! SHE'S NOT BREATHING! FUCKING SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE!"

He was on us instantly, his hands feeling for problems. "CPR! She's not breathing, get an ambulance here stat! Stay with me Bella! Stay with me! Jasper, I need you to breathe into her mouth when I tell you."

The tears made it hard to see as I struggled into the right position. Dad moved on top of her barely hovering over her stomach as he pressed his hands on her chest. When he nodded, I breathe into her mouth feeling how cold her lips were getting. Seconds turned into a minute before her whole body lifted off the ground with a tremendous gasp for air.

She sputtered and coughed, trying to suck in as much as she could. I watched and counted down to see if she would live. The paramedics got there, scooping Bella up and whisking away. My feet wouldn't work, and I crumbled to the ground, my headache coming back with vengeance.

For once in my life I hated my body for it's fragility, before things went dark.

When they woke me back up at the hospital I hated that I had a head injury. For the next 24 hours they would not be letting me go to sleep. After all the fucking tests, blood work, cat scans, MRI's and other shit; the conclusion was that I had a pretty bad concussion, a small fraction in the top of my head, and massive bruising on 90% of my body from where the bike had slammed down on me twice. I was lucky I hadn't broken my back or my neck.

Having done this shit for over a decade, I've been in worst shit with less hit. They wrapped me like a mummy, around my ribs to help give them some support, around my lower back and hips, and around both knees. All my weak points. Yay.

There was no word about Bella, and I would have kicked everyone's ass but dad had thought better, giving me something to sedate my muscles. I couldn't have gotten out of bed if the place had caught on fucking fire.

"How you feeling, Jasper?"

"Like hell. But I'm alive. Where is my girl and our baby?"

"She's resting."

"The baby?"

"Surprisingly fine. We learned some stuff from checking her over this time. All that scar tissue that was causing so many fertility problems was a saving grace. It sorta acted like body armor around the baby. Bella's biggest injury was some hair line fractions on two ribs. We gave her some mild pain killer and with the body brace she said the pain was gone."

"Why did she stop breathing?"

"That dumb fuck literally knocked the air out of her lungs. He was lucky he didn't pop both of her lungs. We're keeping our eyes on her O2 intake and it seems perfect. We've got a fetal monitor on her as well and we can hear the baby pretty well."

"I want to see her."

"She's resting. And so should you. Both of you have been threw a shit load tonight."

"I don't care dad. Either you help me or I'll crawl."

He studied me, shaking his head. "You would too, you little fucker."

I laughed, "Love you too."

"I love you is the only reason I'm doing this."

He went out, coming back with a wheel chair. My body was one big limp noodle. Dad had to scoop me up to put me into the chair and I was shocked by his strength. We headed down three doors to Bella's room. The lights were dim, the curtains closed. Bella was sitting up in bed, sound asleep. A bright pink brace wrapped around her chest, two straps wrapped around her stomach.

A sense of calm settled over me as I listened to both of their heartbeats, happy my family was ok. In that moment, I was going to give up racing. It wasn't like with Rosalie, where I had to race for myself. Bella and our baby was my everything and I had almost cost myself them with racing.

Dad pushed me close enough for me too take her hand. "I'll have them bring in a cot; you should really go back to your bed, though, Jasper."

"I know."

He gave up, going for a nurse.

Bella didn't move a muscle as I rubbed her stomach, making sure for myself that our child was still well inside of her. After they had the cot set up, dad helped me get onto it, my legs starting to work.

"You need to eat something, Jasper; it would help with the medicine we gave you."

I gave in knowing I still had another 10 hours of staying awake. It had already been 12 hours since the race at 4. I ate what they brought me and then laid and watched TV. Dad came in to check on me and to talk to help the boredom.

Bella was still asleep and I assumed from the medicine they gave her she'd be out for a while still. When my day was up, dad gave me something to help me sleep and I was out like a light, holding Bella's hand in mine.

BPOV

I'd never been so stiff in my life then when I woke up. The brace had helped but now it hinders any movement I might have had. I was happy and surprised when I saw Jasper beside me. Pops hadn't said much about his condition before he knocked me out. I tried to stretch and wound up waking Jasper in the process.

"Hi, beautiful. How do you feel?"

"Fine. I should ask you. How do you feel? Pops didn't tell me anything."

He smiled wide, shrugging. "Nothing big. Concussion and some bruises. You got worst injuries than I did, and I'm the one that got hit by a bike twice."

I laughed softly, the brace restricting my movements. "Somehow danger always fine me. Go figure. All I wanted to do was get to you to make sure you were ok, and the next thing I know I'm on the ground. And I can't breathe."

His face darken, and I knew we were going somewhere he didn't need to go. "I'm gonna have that guy's ass."

"He didn't know."

"It doesn't matter. What grown man in his right mind, football sacks a woman? Especially a pregnant woman? It's not hard to see your bump. Come on."

"You're right." I gave in hoping that would do the trick and calm his down.

"All I know is that I'm suing his ass and the place where they held it. That's plain fucking bullshit."

"Ok, Jasper. Calm down. Please. We both don't need anymore stress."

His face went blank and then he smiled wide, as if something wonderful had come to mind. I was worried and watchful. With Jasper, anything went at anytime.

"I want to take you on a vacation, baby."

"_What?" _I'm pretty sure I choked on the air in my lungs with his statement. I knew for sure my face was in shock.

"You got a few days til you go back to work, and with your ribs, it'll be longer until they heal completely. I'm not gonna race until 100% and that includes my arm a bit more."

"Is that why you crashed?"

It was odd to see Jasper blush. It was a rare occurrence and each time was new to me.

"Yes. By the last lap, my arm had gone numb. But it would have been more dangerous for me to stop in front of the rest of the racers, than to keep going and try. I knew taking the last flip, that one arm wouldn't be able to pull the weight of the bike combined with my body weight. All I could do was brace myself the way we're taught and hope like hell."

"You're lucky, Jasper. We could have lost you and I'd be raising this baby by myself."

He swallowed hard, his hand tightening on mine. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I thought I was ready, but I wasn't, at least not for stunts. This vacation will give us some private time. Just the two of us."

"Is it safe?"

"I'll make sure it is. I'll hire a private jet to take us wherever we want to go and have security watch for us."

"The cost..."

"Doesn't matter, baby. I made a lot of money from my races, promotions, tickets, sales event, merchandise and so on. Plus I get a cut yearly from all that shit as well. I bring in over three million a year on my ass."

I choked, sputtering for air. Jasper pulled himself up, confused as to what to do.

I knew I shouldn't have asked, but it came out. "What are you worth now?"

"Right now in the bank, close to 30 million. In stocks and bonds another 50 million. I traded the whole time I was racing. I made the rights picks and hit some big wins."

I completely kicked myself in the head with my next statement. "I want to sign a prenup."

He drew back, stunned. "What?"

"I don't want your money."

"I know that."

"I don't want anyone ever accusing me of it. I want a prenup so that you can keep it all if something happens."

"Bella... be reasonable. We'll have a baby together, I'm gonna pay for both of you."

"No. I can live off of my paycheck. I wouldn't feel right."

"I wouldn't feel right knowing my wife and child are living with anything but the best."

"Jasper..."

"Bella..."

Neither of us would give in, Jasper glaring at me. I couldn't hold my stare any longer, nodding. "Fine. But only for our kids. And I want that fifty fifty."

"No. I pay for our kids 100%, and I'll pay for you."

"Not for me."

"I'm saying for you, so shut up."

We had a stare off and both of us gave in, Jasper kissing me. "I love you. We're never getting a divorce. Your ass is stuck with me forever."

I smiled at him, "I like the sound of that."

He laughed and we were fine again. "Me too."

"Where do you want to go?"

"It's up to you, baby."

"Pops said water would be good for me. Can we go someplace with private waterfalls? I'd like to go for walks. Be outdoors as much as possible."

"It's yours baby. However long you want to stay."

"Not long."

"It'll be two weeks before either of us can be on our feet totally."

"Alright. If we can afford it."

He growled, kissing me.

"Would you be upset if I told you that dad gave me part of his isle in Brazil?"

"Gave you... part of an island... Brazil... he gave you..." My head bopped up and down as if that would help me understand what he had just said.

Jasper smiled, "Yes. Grandpa inherited the family island and passed it to dad since he was an only child. Dad had two kids, me and Alice. Him and mom had 2/3 of it, me and Alice split the other third. My third just happen to have the best beach and waterfalls around. And it's all ours."

I swallowed hard, "Alright."

"We can leave tonight if you want, baby. There is a 15 hour flight to the island."

"I don't think they'll let us out."

"I'll ask."

He pushed my nurse's button, Pops coming in minutes later. He smiled when he saw both of us awake.

"It's good to see the both of you. How are you feeling?"

"Good. Good."

"What do you need?"

"I wanted to see when we could get out of here, dad."

"I'd like you two to take it easy."

"We will. That's why I'm asking. I wanted to take Bella to our island to relax for a few weeks."

"That's sounds really good, Jasper. I never thought of it."

"I just thought it'd be easier on both of us if we got away from all the stress and really relax."

"Well, ok. I'll check with the other doctors and see what they say. It might not be til tomorrow when you're both released. We want another set of x-rays for Bella and another cat scan of your head."

"Fine, tomorrow. Can we eat?"

"Jasper! Be nice."

Pops laughed, shrugging at me. "It's fine, Bella. He's always grumpy like that. I'll go get two lunches for you. See what they say."

"Thank you, Pops."

"No problem."

He disappeared and I glared at Jasper. He smirked, playing innocent.

It was nice to sit quietly, watching TV. Half hour later, Pops came back with two trays. He got us settled, laying the trays in our laps.

"Yup. It'll be tomorrow, guys. After you guys eat and rest, they'll take you each back one by one to check you over. If things are still good, especially you, Jasper. With the bleeding, we'll be able to release you tomorrow morning. Bella, your ribs aren't that bad. They'll hurt and be sore for a few days, but after about a week, they should be healed. When you come back from vacation, we'll check them again to make sure."

"Alright."

I dung in, Jasper glaring after Pops. When he finally started eating, I saw the hungry on his face. It made me laugh, making him pause. Jasper was still eating when a nurse came for me. She helped me into a wheel chair, taking me down for my x-rays. By 3, I was back in our room, with a good bill of health.

Pops was right, my ribs were not that bad. There were two tiny fractures on my right side right on top of my lungs, which is why it hurt so bad to breathe.

I watched cartoons while I waited for them to take Jasper back and run their tests on him.

Emmett, Edward and dad all came and checked in with me. Having stayed away to let me rest. From what dad was told, the security guard that hit me, was being charges with a few different felonies and had been fired from the racing grounds.

When I told them about my trip, they offered to pack everything I wanted, Edward making a list from what I told him.

"I'll call Esme and have her pack some stuff for Jasper."

"Thank you."

"No problem, baby girl. Is there anything else you wanted?"

"My camera, lots of extra batteries and my camcorder."

"Sure thing."

Leave it to Emmett to have something to say about that.

"Watch those sex tapes, sis."

Dad and Edward were dumbfounded, while I just smiled away. "I will."

He laughed and I held back, not even wanting to irritate my ribs. They gave me hugs and kisses and then headed out. Pops came in to see me, taking a seat beside the bed.

"How you feeling, ladybug?"

"Good. Is everything really alright with the baby?"

"Yes. Like I said, it's like having armor around your mid section. Right now, we'll take that as a blessing."

"I am."

"And the fact that Jasper has a freaking hard head."

I couldn't stop the giggle that came out with that one. But neither could I stop the cringe.

"Take it easy. I'll give you some very mild muscle relaxers. That should help more than anything. And it shouldn't effect the baby right now. Getting you healed is top priority with this pregnancy."

"I know. I'd like to have our normal lives back."

"You will. Both of you. You'll come back fresh and perfect from your trip and be able to start back to work with me. Jasper will go back to training and this time not race until he's back completely. I called Esme and she's getting the plane ready for tomorrow morning."

"What time?"

"About 5. It'll take about an hour to the airport and then over 12 hours to get there. You'll land in Brazil and take a boat to the house on the beach. It's that secluded. Plus I arranged for some security to watch the house twenty four seven."

I went for broke, "No sex, right?"

"Not right now. At least not the first few days. We'll see how you feel in about a week and maybe something then. But as of right now, any hard pressure could really hurt those ribs. We want to baby them. Broken ribs are not fun at all."

"Understand."

"Me too."

Both of us jumped when we heard Jasper, who looked pissed off. The nurse behind him was an older lady who looked just as pissed. I held back the smile knowing he hadn't listened to her orders and she didn't give on giving them.

I could use her around the house.

"How is he?" Pops stood up, talking to the nurse. She pushed Jasper over, forcibly helping him onto his cot even though he hadn't wanted any help.

"Fine. No more bleeding, the swelling is down pretty well. It'll be a few days before the fracture is healed and the concussion to go away. But other than that, he'll live. Asshat."

Her snipe was the last straw. I pressed my hands to my ribs so I could giggle, Jasper crossing his arms hard against his chest. Pops chuckled trying to hide it.

"I don't want her anymore, dad."

"Well, that is exactly why you'll continue to get her, Jasper. She doesn't take your shit, much like Bella. If Bella was in tip top shape, she'd take care of you."

He grumbled, staying quiet. The nurse smiled at us, glared darkly at Jasper, then pushed the wheelchair out.

"I really like her, Jasper."

"You would, baby, you would."

"What? She's good at her job. I'm like her when I'm working."

"Yeah, yeah. She ain't gotta be so damn pushy about shit."

"She's just doing her job, son. And personally if we had more like her, shit wouldn't be so hard with patients. Especially asshats like you."

"Oh, push off, dad."

Pops skipped out of the room, laughing.

"Be nice, Jasper."

"I don't want too. I want to be cranky."

"You are."

He smiled and I relaxed back into the bed.

"I talked with dad and my brothers. They are gonna get my stuff ready for tomorrow. Esme is getting your stuff ready and calling the plane and setting things up."

"Good, good. I want to leave as soon as they let us out of here. I want you all to myself, even if we can't make love."

"We can always go again."

"Yes. Take our baby with us."

I smiled wide, picturing a small version of Jasper in a diaper running around in the water.

"What are you thinking of, baby?"

"A small you with us there."

He laughed, "That would be a picture and half."

I nodded.

"Take a nap, baby, and I'll wake you when it's time for dinner."

Before I could reply, I yawned, giving in. "Ok."

He took my hand, rubbing his thumb over the top as I drifted off to sleep.

Sure enough a few hours later, Jasper woke me up to eat. Dinner went by fast, the nurses coming in to help Jasper bath me. I was too sore to be embarrassed. Once I was in clean clothes, Jasper took a quick shower, getting back into his cot. Pops checked on us once before we fell asleep for good, our hands clinging to each other.

* * *

Next Morning 4:00 A.M.

Both of us were released, dressed and in a car on the way to the airport by 5 am. I rested my head against Jasper's shoulder, his arms wrapped around me tenderly.

"You feeling ok, baby? Hungry?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Fine. You sure you don't want anything to eat?"

"Is there snacks on the plane?"

"Peanuts and chips. Soda and juice."

"Can we get some breakfast and crackers?"

"Sure." He pushed a button on his arm rest, the window sliding down from the front.

"Yes, sir?"

"Can we stop to get some breakfast?"

"Yes, sir. Where would you like?"

Jasper glanced at me and I swallowed. "McDonald's, please."

"Yes, ma'am. What would you like?"

"Three sausage and bacon biscuits, and 5 hash browns."

"Yes, ma'am. Anything to drink?"

"Two orange juices."

"Coming right up. We're ten minutes out."

The window slid back up before Jasper could order.

"What about you?"

"They know what I want."

"How?"

"These are my old bodyguards from my racing days. Back then, I had at least two or three with me at all times."

I swallowed, lifting an eyebrow at him. They found one, parking and going in to get our food. We sat and ate in the back, once we were finished they continued driving to the airport. As soon as we were on the plane, they took off. Jasper had me up and out of my seat and back into the bedroom.

"We'll sleep the ride over so we can be awake when we get there."

I didn't argue, lying down beside him. Within seconds we were both out like a light.

I woke with a start when the plane landed, getting up to look out the window.

It was beautiful.

"You like?"

"Yes."

"Where we're going is twice as beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yup."

He moved me out to the main part of the plane where the stewardess was opening the doors. I followed Jasper down the steps, as his guards got our bags. Another car was waiting for us, and we got in.

All I could do was stare at we rode towards the docks where a boat was waiting for us. I never wanted to leave this place, as pretty as it was.

* * *

**As low key as this chapter was, I LOVED the banter, it made me laugh the whole way threw and I hope you guys enjoyed it as well. **

**On to business again, we are at 960 reviews, and I'd love to pass the 1000 mark with this chapter.**

** That being said, as a special treat, for those who review, will get a teaser from the chapter where our lil mo mo is born. I've already started it, and will continue to work on it as we go since it will probably be the longest chapter in the story, covering everything and everyone. All of the plots and twists will be covered in that chapter. And a person makes their reappearance as well, hehehehe, tee hee. **

**So, if you review, you will receive about two sentences of random stuff from that chapter, which let me tell ya, has a ton of lemons to start off with... all i can say is GET reviewing, guys! LOVE YA! **

**Next update - This weekend or sooner. **


	45. Peaceful Love

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! Thank you to the ladies, they rock!**

**

* * *

**

**ANOTHER UPDATE! LOL**

**I've been told this chapter was really sweet, so I hope you guys enjoy it. I loved writing and can't wait to finish writing the next few chapters of their vacation. **

**From what I've been told you guys really liked the preview I sent out for each review, so I know I'm heading in the right direction for their lil mo mo's first appearance, lol! **

**Read, Enjoy & Review! **

* * *

JPOV

Watching Bella's reaction to the sights was something to see in itself. She looked like a kid in a candy store. If not for the brace around her ribs, I'm sure she would have been jumping up and down.

"Jasper?"

"Hum?"

"I love you so much for bringing me here. It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen."

I swallowed twice, almost over come with tears. This hormonal shit was getting on my nerves. "Anytime, baby. I'll give you anything you want, you know that."

She smiled and I kissed her head. "I love you, with all my heart."

"I know."

We moved along the parking lot, onto the wood walkway towards the end of the dock where they were waiting with our boat.

"I think I might be sick, Jasper. I haven't been on water in forever."

"It'll be ok, baby. You can lay down when we get on and put your head in my lap."

"I don't want to throw up in front of everybody."

"You're pregnant. I don't give two shits what they think. They can kiss my fucking ass for all I care."

She glared at me, huffing. When we got to the end of the dock, getting Bella onto the boat proved harder than any of us had planned. The normal way would be to pull her arms, even hold onto her sides. With the brace, that wasn't going to happen. When she tried to get on herself, the boat would rock and I had a flash of her falling into the water and hurting herself and the baby. That was a no go.

"I can pick you up, Miss. Swan, if you'd like." My lead security guard, Felix, offered and Bella nodded.

The part we didn't think about was how he'd pick her up.

"If you'll move closer, kinda lean against me."

I felt myself starting to get pissed, but was surprised to see that Felix was more uncomfortable about it than Bella.

It only took seconds and he looked to me. "How about you do this, Jasper?"

I agreed, jumping into the boat. They braced my back, as I leaned up for Bella to press her chest against mine. She kept her arms down by her sides as I crossed my arms under her butt, lifting her straight up. She yelped when I moved, her feet leaving the dock. Once she was safe on the boat, she sat down and clutched the railing.

I took my seat beside her, Bella grabbing my hand hard. They had me put on a vest, but couldn't on Bella, which didn't sit too well. I was glad it only took thirty minutes to get to my beach, running up onto land. Once again, I got out and had Bella lean against me so I could lift her. They carried our bags up to the front door of the bungalow.

Security did a sweep to make sure things were ok, the only people there were a cleaning crew. They were just finishing as we came in. Bella was speechless and wide eye. It took her nearly an hour to walk the entire place, including outside. I sat in one of the loungers, our security at different points around the house, out of sight.

She came up, smiling at me. "It's perfect, Jasper."

"I bet you want your honeymoon here. Even the wedding."

I was surprised when she shook her head. "No. I like my camp idea. This could be our special place. Like for anniversaries and such."

I smiled, "Of course, baby. Never thought of it. Anytime you want to come here."

"Why are you so perfect, Jasper?"

I lifted an eyebrow at her, confused. "I'm not perfect. I'm far from it."

"To me, you are." She smiled, shrugging it off. "But I think that's how it is for every girl. The right guy comes along and he's perfect in her eyes."

"That explains why I think you're perfect for me."

She smiled, forcing me to stand up so I could kiss her. Bella moved closer, groaning.

"No sex, remember?"

I got an elbow in the ribs for my troubles. But she was smiling so I didn't take it personally. "I remember. But your kisses are addictive."

"Yours too."

She pressed her hands against the brace, giving a small giggle. We headed inside to get settled for the rest of the day. It was getting close to 5 and we needed to eat, especially Bella.

"What do you want to eat, baby?"

"Something light, please. These medicines are making my stomach flip flop."

"Fruit?"

"Sure."

I headed to the cooking area, rummaging through the fridge. There were platters of fresh cut fruit waiting for us. I smiled, thinking of mom. She really knew what to get us. How I loved her.

I pulled two out with the most variety, setting them on the counter. Bella kicked her sandals off, heading over. She smiled wide, taking a seat.

"Drink?"

"Some water."

"How about coconut milk?"

"That sounds good."

I got two glasses, filling them up. We took turns feeding each other. Bella had relaxed, smiling and giggling. After she took her medicine she seemed to relax, the pain not as bad.

"I'd like to go get into the water, but I don't know if can with this brace."

"I'll call dad, go lay on the bed."

She did as told, and I waited until she was out of range before dialing dad. After he gave me the run down on how to get her ready to go into the water, I smiled and went in to tell her.

Of course, Bella was sound asleep on the bed, her legs spread out on the bed. I laughed, getting in beside her. Tonight was a bust, but she was at ease and not in pain, so it was a win in my mind.

* * *

Next Day

I woke with a start when I heard Bella laughing. It was so loud, that I almost rolled out of bed. The sun was shining into our room, all of the bay windows wide open, the breeze running down the curtains. I went to the patio off of our room and saw Bella skipping down the beach, collecting shells.

I laughed, unable to stop the smile on my face. She was sporting a two piece bathing suit, a silk wrap tied around her hips, and that damn pink brace high up on her chest. The only visible skin was her bump, which did tricks on my hard on.

Knowing Bella, she had packed the camera and I wasn't about to miss this shit for anything. I jumped into the shower, pulling on some trunks before taking off after her.

She turned, smiling, when she heard me come down the beach. "Good morning, boo!"

She leaped forward, kissing me soundly before flouncing off to continue her shell search.

"Morning, baby. You look better."

"I feel great. It's this place. I just feel free. The animals are wonderful, the food is delicious and the sights are breathtaking. I don't feel the pain when I'm out here looking at the water. It's just... magic..."

"The sights are something." I murmured as I stared at her body. She caught me, blushing.

"Thank you, boo. I love you."

"Love you too, baby. Did you eat?"

"I had some fresh pineapple. And the coconut milk was great. I think we'll have to take some home with us."

"Anything."

"Come look for shells."

"I will. Let me take your picture." I raised the camera, Bella playing coy. She wouldn't look directly at me, staring out to sea. While I couldn't see her face, I got a wonderful side shot. I snapped it before she could move again. "I got one for my surprise."

Bella jumped a bit, glaring at me. "I haven't been able to do what I wanted because of this brace. But thank you, Mr. Noisy."

All I could do was smile at her, before kissing her silly. She grabbed the camera from me, raising it beside our faces. I opened an eye and caught her snapping pics of us kissing. When we broke apart she was all smiles.

"I've always wanted photos like that of us."

"Kissing?"

"Yes. Hugging, snuggling. Just being together."

I kissed her forehead, smiling, "This is the perfect time to fill your scrapbook, baby. I'm all for posing for you."

"Thank you."

We wondered hand in hand on the beach, picking up different kinds of shells. Bella would stare at it, noting each difference before putting it back down.

"Why don't we take some?"

"They're too pretty to take from here. They need to stay in their home."

"It's just some shells."

"I know. But if every time someone went to the beach and took "some" shells, there wouldn't be any after a while."

Damn, my girl was bright.

"You're right, baby."

"Maybe we can take two when we leave, one for each of us, or maybe just one, for the first time we came here."

"A family tradition."

"Exactly. Then each time we come back we'll take however many it is."

"I'll do whatever you want baby."

She kissed me, pulling me after her. We got closer to the edge of the water, letting it run over our feet, Bella wiggling her toes in the sand. The air caught her hair and it was a sight for me. She looked like an angel, fallen from the skies. I couldn't stop myself from taking the camera back from her. I followed her down the beach, snapping photos as we went.

It wasn't long before she wanted to take photos of me, grabbing the camera.

"Want to head back for some lunch?"

"Sure. Can we go fishing later?"

"Sure."

"We can eat what we catch."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'll have to clean it before you cook it. Without you watching."

"I'm not weak."

"No, but you're stomach is."

She frowned, "True."

"We can go into the woods a bit to one of the creeks around here."

"Why? Is it easier fishing?"

I laughed softly, "Well, there is fish, but there is also some crabs and crawdads as well. I had a lot of fun as a kid catching them with a hand net. Makes eating them so much better."

"I'd love to try."

"You might have to sit and watch, baby. There's a lot of bending required and it'll put a hurting on your ribs."

"I'll be your fan girl."

We laughed together, making our way back to the bungalow. Bella put the camera away, while I got out some more fruit, coconut milk and made some sandwiches. Together we finished two each, and all the fruit.

I laid back on the couch, Bella laying between my legs, her head resting back against my shoulder.

"Where are the guards?"

"They have posts around points of the island. Dad keeps security on here at all times. We have some really nice homes and toys here, if we left it unsecured, we'd come back and there'd be nothing."

"Oh."

"The water is watched by Brazil's military, so that's safe. And we watch our island, so that's safe."

"It's like our house, except bigger."

"Yes. How do you like it so far?"

"I love it. If I didn't love working, I'd say we should move here."

"We can always retire to here."

"I'd like that."

I kissed her head, closing my eyes. It was nice and peaceful laying with Bella. There was just enough breeze coming through the house to make it the right temperature. Time went by faster than I expected, Bella waking me up just as it was getting darker out.

"Can we go catching, Jasper?"

"Sure, baby. I didn't mean to fall asleep. You should have woke me."

"I like laying on you."

I laughed, kissing her. We got up and I grabbed a bag from the kitchen to carry what we caught. Bella held onto my arm as we headed behind the house, down the little walk path to a creek.

She found a rock to sit on as I kicked my flip flops off to the grass.

"Do you see any?"

"Tons of crawdads. I think the crabs will be closer to the opening of the creek where water from the ocean comes in."

"Ok."

The trick was to grab them before they grabbed you. I hopped around the wet rocks for 20 minutes, quickly filling the bag up with more than enough food. By the time I stood back to look at Bella, I was soaking wet. She smiled, giggling softly.

I grabbed my flip flops, helping Bella up. We moved closer to the opening of the creek where the water got a bit deeper, almost a foot. Once Bella was sitting up on the ground, I went to pulling rocks up to look for crabs.

"Jasper, Jasper!"

I jumped, turning to see what was wrong. "What?"

"They're by the rocks on the sand!"

I followed to where she was pointing, hustling over to grab as many as I could before they got away to deeper water.

"That should be enough for us, right?"

"Yeah, if you don't want any fish."

"Do you feel like trying for some?"

"Sure. Are you ok to wait to eat?"

"Yup." She perked up, moving over to me. We headed back to the shed by the house, grabbing a fishing poll. Bella carried the bag, and we made our way to the small fishing dock built by the house.

I helped her sit down, her feet hanging over the edge, while I found some worms to put on my hook. Letting the line out, I threw it as hard as I could into the water.

I took my seat beside her, holding tight to it.

"Are you enjoying yourself, baby?"

She smiled, nodding. "Very much so. I love it. It's so relaxing. I can fall asleep on a dime here. And to be honest, my ribs don't really hurt. There's too much to look at, to really think about anything else."

"Good, good. Maybe some time this week, we'll go walking into the jungle a bit."

Bella almost hoped off the dock with her excitement. "I'd love to take some pictures."

"We'll take as many as you want."

"Is it safe?"

"In the jungle?"

"Yes."

I nodded, "Yeah, our family has hunted here for as long as the island has been in our family. They found a few new species of animals on here as well."

"Wow."

"Yeah. It was more a safety precaution than anything else. With all the kids in the family, our extended family that is, generations back, they wanted to make sure that if they came here and some of the littler ones wandered off; it wouldn't be a death situation."

"That's good. How much hunting went on? Do you guys still hunt here?"

"Not anymore. My grandparents didn't like to kill the animals here, my grandma loved the wildlife, said they never bothered no one, so why bother them? But we do keep tabs on how many there are. If we get to many, we let the wildlife agency come in and move herds out. To zoos. Or to other known habitats that are running low to help repopulate."

"It's kinda like your own private breeding ground."

I laughed, "Sorta, in a way. Most of the animals on here are herbivores, plant eaters. The only real meat eaters are the water creatures."

"What about bugs and snakes?"

"Surprisingly not much. A lot of wild plants keep the bugs away, and with that, the snakes follow. There isn't any mice or big birds either."

"No birds?"

"Some, the normal jungle birds. But none of the bigger carnivores."

"It's the perfect paradise."

"Yeah."

Bella smacked my arm, waving madly towards the water. I had been so caught up in talking with her, I hadn't noticed the first hard tug on my line. Which meant, when I did, I jerked the line so hard, the fish went sailing over our heads, landing on the sand.

Bella was in a fit of giggles, crying from the pain, but unable to stop laughing as she held her ribs. I glared at her, hopping up to go after our dinner. Once it was off the hook and in our bag, I helped her up and we headed back to the house. She went inside while I put the fishing pole away.

As I got closer to the house, I could hear the music playing and it go me thinking. I signaled one of the security guards, who jogged over.

"What can I do for you, boss?"

"Go to my parent's house, bring my guitar, some candles, and one of my mom's beach blankets."

"When would you like it?"

"Have it ready for tomorrow, I'll let you know when."

"Yes, sir."

"Also, send someone to the big island and get some flowers. A nice wild bouquet."

"Yes, sir."

"And see if they can make a flower crown with ribbon as well."

He smiled wide, nodding. I laughed, and we parted ways. I was one hell of a sappy ass fool in love.

Bella was moving slowly to the music when I came in. She smiled when she saw me, coming over for a kiss. I warmly smacked her butt, gaining a beautiful flush on her cheeks.

Moving into the kitchen, I worked on our food, getting water and spices boiling. While the crawdads and crab were cooking, I cleaned the fish, cutting two big pieces for us. I added some butter and lemon to the griddle, before placing the fish on top. Bella sat on the stool and watched me, smiling.

"Need any help?"

"Get the table ready?"

"Sure."

She moved around me, getting plates, folks and knifes ready. To my surprised she even whipped up a homemade coleslaw to go with everything. 40 minutes later and things were ready to eat. Bella melted the butter while I plated the food, carrying it to the table. With fresh juice for both of us, we sat down and had a genuine paradise feast.

That stuffed us completely. Both of us waddled to the sink to do the dishes. I helped her to the bedroom, where we helped each other wash off, pulling our night clothes on. I propped Bella up with pillows since she had to wear the brace for another two days before she could sleep without it.

The food did the trick, knocking her out, which I was grateful for. Our first night of wonderful peace and I wanted my girl to enjoy it all the way.

**

* * *

**

**The time has come for baby names, YAY, so pick your favorites and add them to your review, lol! Once I get a good list of names, we'll take vote on which one we like the most! **

**Leave some love peeps!**


	46. Life After You

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! Thank you to the ladies, they rock!**

* * *

**I'm so very sorry for the long delay with this update! That was not my intention at all. But my new job is getting harder with each day. Good news, i have today and tmw off so i will spend as much time as i can working on new updates. We already have three parts of the chapter where lil mo mo makes it's grand appearance done, YAY!**

**WE MADE IT OVER 1000 REVIEWS! THANK YOU THANK YOU! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**I'd recommend to download or youtube this song "LIFE AFTER YOU" by Daughtry. When you come to the line "start song now" please start listening to it as you read. It will help complete the chapter. **

**Enjoy and I hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

* * *

JPOV

As soon as I was up, I called to make sure things were ready for my surprise with Bella.

"What time do you want things set up, sir?"

"About 5. I'd like a table set up on the beach, with the blanket a little bit off of it, tons of candles and all the flowers. We need some more fresh fruit cut and on the table, and for the house."

"And for dinner?"

"Let's do some catfish and clams. Fried."

"Yes, sir."

Bella stirred so I cut it short with security, moving back into our bedroom. She yawned, smiling at me.

"Morning, boo."

"Good morning, baby. How you feeling?" I slipped in beside her, kissing her softly.

"Still sore, but much better than yesterday."

"Good, good."

"What are we doing today?"

"Walking into the woods, maybe a swim under the waterfall. Then I have a surprise for you around dinner."

"What?"

"I can't say, baby. It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

I snickered, "Too bad. I think you'll like this one."

"Fine, fine."

I helped her out of bed, both of us showering together to save time. Once Bella had picked her bikini out, I helped put on her brace and cover her skin with sun tan lotion.

I pulled on some swimming trunks and flip flops, opting to wear a wrap around my stomach since my back was starting to hurt.

"You ok, Jasper?"

"Yeah, baby, I'm fine."

* * *

BPOV

I knew he was lying to me, so that I wouldn't worry. But knowing Jasper, I knew him putting on a wrap meant he was in a lot of pain.

"We can stay in, Jasper. We don't have to go anywhere."

"I'm fine, baby."

"Jasper, don't lie to me. I know you're hurting."

He made a face, still not wanting to give it up. "Taking a swim under the waterfall will help my muscles, baby. It'll help your ribs too."

I didn't want to give in even though I knew he was right.

"Is there another way to get to the waterfall?"

"Nope, we have to walk it."

I cringed, not knowing if he'd handle the entire walk, or myself.

"How far is it?"

"Only about two miles, and it's a well walked path so there isn't any tress or vines on it."

"Is it flat? Or uphill? Downhill?"

"Flat. There were some small hills along the way, but we took those out to make it easier on us."

"Ok, ok."

I gave in, going out to get us something to eat.

"Security is bringing us some more fresh fruit, baby. We should have it soon if you want that."

"Ok."

I poured two glasses of juice, sitting them on the table, taking a seat. Jasper was right behind me, sitting down. Ten minutes later, security brought some more plates of fruit, laying one out in front of us, and packing the rest into the fridge.

Once we ate, we loaded a backpack with everything we'd need on our hike. Jasper informed them where we were going, and that we had our GPS and phones with us.

After everyone was on the same page, we grabbed each other's hands and started walking. Back around the house, onto a little dirt trail.

"My camera!" I whined, Jasper laughing to himself as he pulled it out.

"I remembered it. First thing I grabbed."

"Thank you."

I kissed and half hugged him. We moved along the path, I snapped photo after photo of everything I saw. Jasper kept an eye on where I was walking since I wasn't paying any attention. Half a mile in, we saw multiple toucan families up in the trees, coming to a stop to watch. I kept taking pictures, hoping not to scare them away.

They flapped their wings, squawking and squealing at each other. We laughed as they bantered back and forth. When two males started going after each other, I couldn't help but giggle, setting my ribs on fire. Jasper joined in, turning red.

When neither of us could take anymore, we kept walking, passing three other kinds of birds, some smaller animals eating nuts and berries. I was shocked at the amount of frogs that were sitting around the denser bushes where rain had created little pools of water on the leaves.

"Are any of these poisonous?"

"Some. Especially the smaller ones. But they don't go after you; it's only if you go after them. We'll be fine."

I watched Jasper look around the palm trees and brushes, as if looking back on something. I snapped some photos before he noticed, gaining a smile from him. He was so handsomely adorable when you caught him off guard.

"Let me take some of you, baby."

I pulled the camera back when he made a swipe for it. "No. I love pictures of you. We don't have many."

"Yes we do. I'll make mom give you some."

"I want pictures of you now. Like this. Happy."

He growled, tugging on his hair before giving in. We wandered the rest of the way to the clearing around the waterfall. By the time I took a seat on the towel that Jasper had laid out, I had taken almost 300 photos. And I loved each one.

We sipped on water, relaxing from our trek.

"Are there any animals or fish in the water?"

"Shouldn't be. We had it dug out a few times to make it deeper. Originally it was only about a creek deep. But it kept overflowing each time it rained. The fish would have to swim against a currant to get over the drop at the top."

"Then how does the water go against the current?"

"I don't have a clue. One of those things, I guess. I heard of other waterfalls that go up, not down. Add this one to the list, in that it goes up to go over."

I raised an eyebrow, staring at him. Jasper laughed, shrugging.

"Feel like swimming, baby?"

"Sure. Is it cold?"

"Shouldn't be. There is a great view of sun from here, usually that warms the water."

He helped me up and into the water. I held onto his arm for support in case I lost my footing. The water was a perfect temperature as we made it to the middle. Even the depth was perfect, coming up to my ribs and up to Jasper's hips.

"You ok, baby?"

I nodded.

"Will you be alright if I take a dip?"

I nodded again, letting his arm go. Once I was stable, he turned and dove under the water, coming up a few feet away, slinging the water out of his hair. I would have been more than happy to do the same, but knew my ribs wouldn't hold up under something like that.

He wadded back over to me, "Want to lie back in the water?"

"I don't think my ribs would handle it."

"I'll hold you up. Just relax."

I did as told, Jasper bent down, scooping me up. He brought my legs up as he laid my head back. His hands held firm under my back, taking the strain off of me. I closed my eyes to enjoy feeling weight less. It was almost hypnotic.

He started to turn in a circle, making the water rush over my body. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"That was great."

Jasper smiled, bringing me back to my feet. He slipped his arms around my shoulders, kissing me. I held onto his middle, laying my head to his chest. We stood pressed against one another for a while, before getting out and eating some fruit on the towel.

"Are you enjoying it, baby?"

"Yes, more than I thought I would. I wasn't sure how sore I'd be. But now I doubt being sore would stop me from enjoying it." He smiled and nodded.

"Good. I'm glad. I hope you enjoy your gift tonight."

I lifted an eyebrow at him. "What is it?"

He snickered, "Can't say. It wouldn't be a surprise anymore if I did."

I groaned, "I hate surprises."

"I think you'll like this one."

"Jasper..."

"We both deserve some nice surprises after what happen to us."

I paled, "Don't you ever do that to me again."

It was his turn to go pale. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been stupid like that. I thought I'd have been able to make it."

"Was your arm hurting when you started?"

He had the nerve to blush and I couldn't stop myself, smacking the top of his head hard. He yelped, rubbing the spot.

"Do you have any idea what I felt watching you crash? What it was like to see you land on your head, seeing that bike hit you? I thought you were dead, Jasper! Dead!"

I felt my blood pressure rise a bit, a flush creeping over my face. I knew getting myself worked up wouldn't help things but I wanted to let him have it.

"Bella, baby, ok, I'm sorry. Calm down." He got up onto his knees, trying to grab hold of my arms to stop me.

"I'm not done being mad at you! I want to get mad at you! I want to let all my anger out!" I was outright screaming at him, Jasper flinching as he leaned back from me. His hands were holding me still as I tried to get up.

"Ok, ok! Calm down, baby. This isn't good for your health. You just got out of the hospital. Please. If not for me, the baby. Think about the baby."

His words settled in my head, and I tried to calm down. I was still furious and I knew that half of it was hormones. I was having a raging case of bitch hormones. When I finally settled down, the tears started and I felt even worst for ruining our mini vacation.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act like that. I'm such a bitch!" I was wailing now, big tears coming out.

Jasper half smiled, pulling me into his lap, looping his arms around me. I rested my head against his shoulder, hiccupping.

"You're not a bitch, baby. It's normal. I'm sorry. You can yell at me if you want. You deserve to get it off your chest."

"I don't want to be mean to you. I almost lost you."

"I'm too much of an asshole to lose that easy."

I closed my eyes, inhaling his scent. I didn't realize how long, I had lain against him, until he nudged me awake.

"You want to stay longer or head back to eat?"

"Eat. Can we catch some more crawdads?"

"A few. I have a nice big dinner in store for us."

I nodded, standing up. Jasper packed our bag, slinging it over his shoulder. I slipped on my flip flops, taking his hand. We walked slowly back towards the house. I headed straight for the couch, needing a nap.

Jasper laid his bag on the counter, smiling at me.

"I'll go catch some, take a nap."

My eyes were closed and I was out like a light before I could answer.

* * *

JPOV

Once she was asleep I knew it was the perfect time to get things in motion. Instead of waiting for 5 o'clock to roll around, I called security and had them start setting things up. I nearly ran to the creek behind the house to catch some crawdads. This time around they weren't so easy to grab before pinching me. Most of my fingers were sore and red by the time I got back to the house. Bella was sleeping soundly on the couch and it was a sight to see.

She wasn't worked up or worried about anything like normal. She looked peaceful. Like any normal pregnant woman should. I was half tempted to say screw it and move us to the island just so she could relax and raise our child without worrying about being attacked or kidnapped by that fucker Troy.

But I knew that she loved working and didn't want to give it up anytime soon. Or at least until the baby was here.

I got the crawdads into hot water, making a butter sauce to go over them. As soon as I got the words things were set up outside, I plated them, pouring the butter over top. Outside was starting to get dark, the moon lightening the water. There were candles burning to keep the gnats and mosquitoes away from us.

Heading towards our bedroom, I took a quick shower, dressing in a nice pair of slacks and dress shirt. Looking at my hair, I stopped. It had grown a lot over the last few months. Since being with Bella, I started to want to look nice, for her. So it was time for a change.

I stripped out of my shirt and went to the bathroom. Rummaging under the sink, I found hair clippers and some scissors. Breaking my hair in half, I pulled the top back into a ponytail, before snipping the lower part a bit. Once it was short enough to buzz, I turned the clippers on and went to town.

I had the same hair style as a teen when I started biking, since it kept it out of my eyes when I sweat.

My only hope was that Bella liked it.

Once the work was done, I stood back and stared at my results. They weren't bad. I washed my hair and dusted the hair off my body before using some hair gel on the buzz part of my hair. My shirt was next and finally I was ready.

Bella had packed one dress, which I pulled out and laid on the bed. I left a note for her beside it, before going out to the living room. She looked so peaceful. I kissed her forehead and then her stomach, before heading out onto the beach to look up at the stars.

* * *

BPOV

I felt his lips on my stomach and smiled. When I opened my eyes he was gone, but I knew something was up. Getting up, I moved around the house before going into the bedroom where I found my dress and a note.

_Bella,_

_Whenever you're ready, please put this on and meet me out on the beach. I have something for you._

_Love Always, Yours Forever_

_Jasper_

I smiled, skipping to the bathroom and dressed. My ribs were starting to hurt, but I ignored them, refusing to ruin this night for us. What I found on the beach was a sight to behold. I gasped, staring at all the candles laid out. There was a path from the porch down to a little area that had been set up. A canopy of flowers hung over a table covered in flower petals and a center piece. Beautiful china full of food, with sparkling cider in champagne glasses.

I looked towards the water line and found Jasper sitting down, staring up at the stars.

He was the most perfect man in the world at that point in time. No one had ever put that much thought into something for me. I moved closer and he turned, looking up at me. When he smiled and stood up, I couldn't help but grin back at him.

He moved closer, taking one hand.

"Hello, beautiful. I hope you like your surprise."

"This is all for me?"

He nodded once, leading me back to the table.

"Of course. Everything is for you."

"You didn't have too."

"I wanted too. You deserve anything and everything."

I pulled him to me, "I just want you."

He kissed me softly, running his hands up and down my back. "And you have me, forever, baby. But I want to give you the world."

"You already gave me the only things I ever wanted." I ran my hand up against his face, cupping his jaw. He leaned into it, closing his eyes. "You and our baby."

They opened and he smiled warmly at me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed him hard, before winding my arms around his waist. Our kiss went longer, turning deeper and deeper before Jasper pulled back. He smiled, laughing softly.

"None of that, baby. Neither of us is healed enough. I have more to give you." I grumbled, but nodded.

He went to his side of the table, leaning down and picking something up off his chair. My mouth opened when I saw it, but I couldn't say a word. It was the most beautiful flower tiara I'd ever seen. With long ribbon running down to the ground.

I bent my head down so he could put it on top. Once it was secure with a bobby pin, he pulled my chair out and helped me sit down. I could smell all the wonderful things that he had picked for dinner, my stomach growling. Jasper lifted an eyebrow, smiling. I giggled and shrugged.

"I guess the baby is more hungry than I thought."

He laughed, nodding, as he started to add things to our plates. We ate in silence, nipping on our food and sipping our cider. Once we were both full, I sat back and waited to see what he wanted to do next. Sure enough, Jasper got out of his seat, moving over to a blanket on the sand. There were pillows covering it. My eyes stopped on the stand with a guitar. The CD player beside it with speakers.

"Jasper, what is that?"

He smiled up at me, as he worked it. "My last surprise for you. Come here."

I got up, moving over to him. He helped me onto the pillows, getting me comfortable before moving back to his surprise.

I watched and waited as he pressed buttons, opening and closing cases. When he was ready, he turned, pulling the guitar into his lap. The sight of him brought all the good memories back to me. I smiled, watching and trying to figure out what he was going to do.

"I wrote some songs for you."

I blinked, surprised. "What? When?"

He frowned, "Different times. But the one I want to play for you now is the one I wrote when I broke up with you."

"It was only a day." I smiled to soften the hurt.

He shook his head, "It was too much time. You'd be surprised the kinds of things I do when I get depressed and drunk."

I glanced down at his wrist and nodded, "I know."

His followed my gaze and flinched, moving his scar from view.

"Yeah. Well. I'm not stupid enough to do that again. I've learned my lesson for good. Too many things to live for. To many people."

"I hope so."

He licked his lips, nodding. "I wrote this trying to convince myself that life wasn't as good without you even with all my fuck ups."

I nodded, smiling. "Ok."

Jasper looked petrified at the thought of having to play it in front of me and I wasn't sure what I could do to help.

"Am I making you nervous?"

"I'm worried you won't like it."

"I'll love it. You wrote it for me."

"It wasn't created during a happy time."

"No, but you were thinking of me anyway. I'm hoping the song helped you see that I was worth fighting for?"

He snorted, "Hell I knew that before I started writing it. This was my way of forcing my mind to let my body physically fight for you. I wanted to protect you from all my bullshit, yet I'm too selfish to stay away."

I smiled, moving onto my knees and ignoring my ribs. Stopping in front of him, I grabbed his face and kissed him. "I'm glad you're selfish. I want you just like that."

He smiled, nodding and I sat back, mere inches from him. I wanted to experience everything Jasper had to give. I wouldn't have cared if the song was a funky two step. I would love it to death because he wrote it for me.

**START SONG NOW**

He reached over and pushed the play button, drums and piano starting. On cue Jasper started to play his guitar to the music, and I sat back to give him room. It seemed that the longer he played the more relaxed he became. Just watching his fingers gliding over the strings was enough for me. All I could do was smile at him.

To say I was shocked when he opened his mouth and started to sing, was an understatement. I was dumbfounded. His voice was beautiful. I didn't know he could sing like that.

_Ten miles from town and I just broke down  
Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road  
I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home  
To tell you I was wrong but you already know_

His eyes met mine and I nodded, knowing. Even when he had left, I knew we would get back together despite all the pain it put me through.

_Believe me I won't stop at nothin'  
To see you so I've started runnin'_

Memories of chasing him down the hall and into the staircase came to mind, along with our coming back together. I blushed, and Jasper smirked, knowing exactly what I was thinking about.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you_

I watched and listened to what the song said and meant. His words describing our fight completely. All the emotions from that day put into a few lyrics.

_Last time we talked, the night that I walked  
Burns like an iron in the back of my mind  
I must've been high to say you and I  
Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my time_

I sobered, my eyes filling with tears.

_Oh, why did I ever doubt you?  
You know I would die here without you_

My eyes fell to his hand, the scar crystal clear in my mind. I shivered, remembering all the blood from that night.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you_

The depth in his voice rose and the hair on my arms stood up. A cold shiver running down my back.

_You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one  
After this time I spent alone  
I do believe that a man with sight could be so blind  
Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind  
So I'm runnin' back to tell you  
_

I felt the tears streaming down my face, my fingers digging into my lap, clenching.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah_

I sat up on my knees, my body shaking as I watched him sing his heart out.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' 'bout all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through, yeah  
Know there's no life after you_

He moved in front of me, our knees touching. His voice reaching high and strong. Our bodies swaying to the music.

_Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you, yeah_

As soon as he stopped singing, I threw myself against him, Jasper catching me. His guitar hit the sand, forgotten. I held onto him with all my strength, sobbing into his neck. He held me close, running his hands up and down my back, over the brace.

"I love you so much, Jasper."

"Not as much as I love you." His lips ran up and down my throat, his nose rubbing the side of my jaw. I couldn't stop myself, forgetting about everything other than my man.

My mouth hit his chin, working my way down to his chest, before coming back up for air.

"Bella..." His hands slowed me down, but didn't stop me. "Your ribs..."

"I love you, Jasper. Please. I've never had anything so beautiful given to me."

He moaned, his head falling back. I went back to kissing and suckling his skin, licking as I went along. His hands came up, cupping my face, as our lips locked. Our tongues rubbed and petted one another, our bodies pressed close.

His fingers ran down my side, and around my butt, slipping up under the dress. I felt them tugging on my bikini bottoms, undoing the strings. As soon as they fell away, I shivered, my head coming up as I looked around.

"Jasper, we're being watched by security."

"No." He shook his head, pulling his hands back to undo his pants. As soon as he was free, I growled, shocking both of us. He pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the side. Jasper spread his feet, bracing his body as he sat back.

I leaned forward, kissing his chest, my hands rubbing the skin. He growled, taking hold of my hips and lifting me into the air.

"Keep your arms around my ribs." I did as told and once I was holding him the way he wanted, he brought me down onto him. I whimpered, moving my hips side to side to enjoy the fullness of him inside me.

"Oh... I love you... you feel so good..."

He hummed, cupping his hands over my butt as his face nuzzled my throat.

"I love you too, baby. So fucking much." His hips began to move against me, his hands pulling me up and down him. It was slow and deep and everything I wanted. Nothing rushed, each trickle of pleasure better than the last. My eyes closed as I laid my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Once we were laying flush against one another, Jasper crossed his arms under my butt, moving our hips against one another. His lower belly rubbing my clit with each pass.

"O...o...o...o...Jas...Jasp...Jas...Jasper...yes..." I'd never felt anything like this before, laying over and against him, our bodies rubbing against one another, reaching for our pleasure.

I felt his tongue on my collarbone, his teeth nipping. He trailed back up, catching my lips with a kiss. Drawing back, he sucked on my lower lip, running his tongue across the top.

I felt our bodies growing hotter by the second, coated in sweat. Jasper leaned back, bending his body flat to his feet, against the pillows, leaving gravity to keep me in place atop him. One hand came up, taking a hand full of my hair.

"Come with me, baby, come with me."

I moaned, whimpered and nodded. My mouth fell open, panting as I felt the tingle start in my belly and explode out into my limbs.

"Oh! Jasper!" I cried out, my body spasms as I rocked back and forth on top of him. Jasper was right there, his body turning to stone, his cock getting harder. Just as I started to come down, he came inside me, filling me. It threw me back up into the sky, my body moving uncontrollably. I was exhausted lying on top of him, my eyes closing.

"Love you."

"I love you too, baby." His lips ran kisses across my head, our bodies moving to the side so he could pull his legs out straight. Once he was comfortable he pulled me back on top of him keeping inside me still, my hands holding on to his sides. My knees dangling around his hips.

"Sleep here..."

"Under the stars, baby..."

* * *

**I promised sweet for the next few chapters so I hope you guys loved that, I did! **

**THE BABY NAMES POLL IS UP, SO PLEASE HURRY OVER AND MAKE YOUR CHOICE! You can pick FOUR names, and please do since I will be mixing and matching them together! **

**Can't wait to read your reviews, so please leave some love for me, thanks!**


	47. Clubbin'

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! Thank you to the ladies for such quick get back!**

**I'm sorry again for the wait, but I hope this was worth it! Lemons ahead, lol. You guys went wild with picking names and I love it! Already have the next few chappies outlined and plan on spending my four day weekend working on getting as many done as possible. Hope to also get something out for IJNY and IM as well, so please keep your eyes peeled for them. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV

We spent another week on the island. Just enjoying ourselves and each other. By the third day I no longer wore the brace at night, by the fifth day I was healed enough to make love more freely. We spent most of our time lounging together in the house, or swimming side by side under the waterfall. I fell in love with the crawdads, having Jasper catch them every few hours. The fresh fruit platters became another craving of mine.

As soon as we got back home, Pops did another look over on me, confirming my ribs had healed properly. Jasper got a clean bill of health himself and I was glad we were back to normal. I was set to start work within the next few days, wanting to spend as much time with Jasper as possible. I had already started back on his gift, even making up some of the days I lost with the photos Jasper had taken on our vacation.

Jasper came out of our bedroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. I swallowed, staring at his hair. The morning after making love on the beach, I realized he had cut it. Which triggered another bout of love making in our house. Something about the tingle I got when I rubbed the buzzed sides. Or when I tugged on his ponytail when I wanted to tease him.

He smiled when he caught me staring. "Still got the hots for my hair?"

"Yes." I bobbed my head up and down, chewing on my piece of pineapple. "I love it."

"I'm glad. I was worried you'd get mad at me for cutting it."

"Nope. I love it. It's you. It's different." He lifted an eyebrow, holding a glass of juice. "Aw, the hell with it. It's fucking hot and I get turned on by it."

He almost dropped the glass, laughing his way back to the bedroom. I giggled, shrugging as I finished my plate. Once the dishes were cleaned, I headed to our room and sat on the bed. Jasper was just pulling on his t shirt, snapping his watch on.

"What kind of work clothes did you need again, baby?"

"New shoes. New socks. Maybe even some bras. Mine are getting a bit snug."

He wagged his eyebrows, smirking. "I noticed, yum."

"Jasper." I glared his way, getting off the bed.

He laughed, taking my hand and tugging me towards the front door. Once his wallet was in his pocket, we headed out to the garage, getting into our car.

"What did you want to do tonight, baby?"

"I don't care. You pick."

"There was a press thing at a club for some of the racers. They're trying to get more publicity for the new season of races."

"Were they going to use you?"

"Yeah, they wanted too. But I didn't feel like going back through all that shit. They got enough news from me from my accident. Not to mention some press on you."

I frowned, thinking about my ribs and almost losing the baby.

"I'm glad I didn't lose the baby."

"You and me both. That security guard would have been dead."

"Do you want to go?"

"Not really. But I don't want to piss my boss off too much just yet."

"You can go, I'll stay at home."

"No. I already said I'm not leaving you by yourself even there."

"Then I'll go too."

"You don't have too. I don't have too."

"You just said..."

"I know. But you and the baby are more important, I'm used to getting a bad rap. It doesn't matter to me."

"No." I shook my head, Jasper stunned.

"What?"

"You're not bad Jasper anymore. That was Rosalie's Jasper. You're my Jasper now, which means, you're good."

His eyes were wide as he made a turn, swallowing a few times. Finally he glanced back at me, his face narrow.

"Alright, baby. Whatever you say."

"I don't want to change you, that's not what I meant... I just... I don't want people to think you're still this crazy bad person... you know... I mean... I thought you were off from what Alice told me and how you acted when we first met. But now, you're different. At least, I think you are, and I don't want them to not give you credit for making an effort to get better..."

He pulled into a parking lot for PayLess and parked, turning his full attention to me.

"I know what you're trying to say, baby. I understand. You're right. I am different and I worked to be different. What I meant was that I didn't care what they labeled me as. Good, bad. Doesn't matter. But I have to start thinking about what they label you as, and the baby. If I get a bad rap, they'll put it on both of you too."

I nodded as Jasper leaned over and kissed me. Once inside, I found the kind of shoes I wanted, I sat down and Jasper found my size in each color.

Picking the plain white and plain black, we paid, heading back out to our car.

"Hungry?"

"A quick bite."

He nodded, driving around until we decided on Wendy's. This time we parked and headed inside, getting in line. I looked over the menu up on the wall, trying to figure out if I wanted a number one or number five. When it was my turn, I went first, Jasper adding a few burgers himself. We waited a few minutes for our tray before getting our drinks and ketchup.

I found an empty booth far away from everyone, sliding in first. We settled in, taking our orders and pigging out.

It felt so good to do things so normal.

"Have you been thinking about baby names?"

I shook my head, "No. We've got lots of time still."

"I know, but we can still voice some."

"I don't know..."

"Think of it as one day closer, baby. One less day to worry about."

"Ok." I bit down on my burger, chewing as I thought about some names. "I like Jasper for a boy."

He groaned, shaking his head. "Not a mini me, please."

"Why not?"

"Because I want our child to be original."

"What about a middle name? I'd like to have your name somewhere in it if we have a boy."

"Fine. Middle name. I'll give you that."

"What do you like for a boy?"

"Tristan."

I smiled, "I like that."

"Good, good. What about girls?"

"Hum... I don't know. I've always thought we'd have a boy."

He laughed, "You really want someone like me?"

"Always."

He leaned over and kissed me, heaving a sigh as he leaned back.

"I always thought we'd have a girl like you."

"I don't care. I just keep picturing a mini you running around us. I'm not sure why."

"Could be that mother's instinct. Mom said she did the same thing with me and Alice. She knew we were a boy and girl."

"That sounds like Esme." We both giggled softly. "Do you have a girl's name?"

"Anna Bell."

"I like that."

"How about Madeline?"

"I like that too. I really like Bentley."

"Never thought about that. But it has a nice ring to it. Bentley Cullen."

"Bentley Jasper Cullen."

He smirked, "You just have to try, don't ya, baby?"

"What? I like it."

"Yeah, it's nice. If that's what you want."

"I want us to both pick."

"I'd rather like it if you picked, baby. You really love certain names. I don't care one way or another. I just want a healthy baby."

I nodded, laying my head on his shoulder. After a few seconds, I felt him kiss the top before rising back up and finishing off my food. Once everything was eaten, we got up, Jasper tossing the trash out. I grabbed his hand, following him out to the car. The ride to the house was calm and quiet, as I stared out of the window.

We pulled into the garage, Jasper carrying our bags inside. I headed to the laundry room and threw all my new clothes into a load to get them smelling good. Jasper was in his workout room, lifting weights with his bad arm.

Passing the calendar in the kitchen, I stopped, counting the weeks of how pregnant I was. I was still shocked at how fast things were moving. I was a week off of four months. I hadn't really noticed much change in my body since I had hit the three month mark though.

I headed in to watch him workout, trying to stay out of his way as I sat down.

"What were you doing, baby?"

"Looking at the calendar."

"What for?" He changed the weight count to 60, starting his reps.

"I hadn't realized that I'm 15 weeks already. Things are flying faster than I thought."

"That they are. Halloween is next week."

"Oh, shit." I slapped my forehead.

"What?"

"I forgot about it. I was so caught up with our vacation I forgot to decorate or buy candy. Damn."

"It's ok, baby. We can start decorating tomorrow, and pick up the candy as well."

"I have to work."

"Not for a few days and dad always closes on all the holidays so you won't have to work."

I relaxed, making a mental list of candy to buy.

"Do you think we'll get many kids?"

"We should. This is a family area. If nothing else, we can head to mom and dad's and pass candy out. Or your dad's?"

"Would you mind if we went to dad's?"

"No, whatever you want. I'm sure everyone will come over there anyway."

"I'm gonna call dad and ask him while you finish up."

"Alright, baby. I got another 10 minutes then I'll be out."

I smiled, getting up. Kissing his forehead, I headed out to the family room, grabbing the phone as I went. I dialed dad's hoping he'd be home.

"Hello?"

"Daddy?"

"Hello, baby girl. How are you?"

"Good, good. How are you?"

"Fine. What do I owe this call too?"

"I wanted to see if it would be ok to come and pass out candy at your house this year?"

"Sounds great to me. I have to work part of that day so I may not be there."

"Oh."

"But you're brothers will be."

"Oh, ok."

"How is the baby?"

I smiled and patted my stomach. "Good, great. Growing."

"That's a good sign. Always a good sign. Do you want me to buy the candy?"

"No, no. I'll do that tomorrow. Jasper reminded me, I had forgot with the vacation."

"Well, that's good. You two needed a break."

"I know. I just wanted to get the house looking good for the holidays."

"Plenty of time for that. I'm sure Esme and your brothers would love to help. Maybe even call Alice and Reed?"

"Sure. I'm willing to make a truce if she behaves herself."

He laughed, "That's my girl. If she doesn't, just kick her out again."

I smiled and we chatted for a bit until dad had to go. After goodbyes, we hug up, Jasper just coming out of another shower. He got a bottle of water from the fridge, coming to sit by me.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. I asked dad and he said it would be fine. I should call and find out if anyone wants to help decorate tomorrow."

"I'll do that. Go take a nap."

"I'm fine, Jasper, really." To make my point, I yawned and blushed red. He snickered, shaking his head.

"Go take a nap, baby. I'll finish the phone calls and be in to snuggle with you."

"Promise?"

He nodded, "Promise."

I kissed him, heading to our room and getting under the covers. Not five minutes later and Jasper was coming in the room. He kicked his shoes off, hopped into bed and pulled me into his arms.

"Love you, baby."

"Love you too, Jasper."

I yawned again, resting my head against his shoulder before drifting off.

* * *

Three hours later

JPOV

I woke with a start from our nap, Bella still snuggling into my arms. For once it was a good dream I had. One that I hoped would come to happen one day.

"Hum... what's wrong, boo?"

"Nothing, baby, go back to sleep." I kissed her forehead, rubbing her back. She shook her head, looking at me.

"No, no. You have that appearance tonight. We should get up and get ready."

Bella was already getting out of bed before I could stop her. I sat up, rubbing my face.

"What woke you up?"

"A dream."

Her face paled and I shook my head, "No, no. It was a good dream."

"Oh. What about?"

"We were trick or treating."

She smiled, "I like that. But aren't we a bit old?"

"With a toddler."

She stopped, before her eyes went wide and she smiled again. "Was it a boy or girl?"

"Not sure. I was watching from the sidewalk. You were watching up to the house with him or her."

"What about the costume?"

"A bumblebee. That could be a boy or girl."

She giggled, clapping her hands together. I laughed standing up.

"That is so cute! We'll have to make sure our first Trick or Treat is a bumblebee."

"Whatever you want, baby."

"But we'll have to dress up too."

"Bella..."

"We have too, Jasper. Please." She came over, pulling me against her and linked her hands behind my back. I took hold of her butt, pulling her snug into me. "I want to do all the sappy things that first time families do. Please?"

I sighed, "Ok, baby. For you. I'll do it for you and our baby. Only because you two are the most important people to me. But if you make fun of me, I'll..."

"I know, I know. I promise not to much." She giggled again and I couldn't help but groan rubbing against her. I leaned forward kissing her softly.

We broke apart before going too far, sharing a shower and getting ready. Bella picked a nice pair of dinner pants and a jeweled tank to match with wedge boots. I was already done and ready, sitting on the end of the bed, watching her do her hair.

"Baby, you look beautiful already."

"I want to look good for you."

"You look perfect. I don't give a fuck about what they think."

"I do! I don't want them to look down on you because of me."

"Bella..." I shook my head, counting to ten to keep from losing my temper. She finished, applying hairspray. When she had everything that she needed, I took her hand, heading to our car.

I was half way to the dinner club they were holding the press junket at when Bella started worrying about how she looked.

"Do I look ok?"

"Perfect, I told you."

"But I'm pregnant."

"I know, baby." I smiled at her, making a right.

She shook her head, upset. "No. You can tell in this outfit. What if they say something about me being at a club? What if...?"

"Bella. Please." She stopped, turning her attention to me. I pulled her hand into my lap, squeezing it. "You look wonderful. Lovely. Beautiful. Everything above. And the baby bump adds to your sexiness to me. It's one hell of a turn on. I don't give two fucks what they think or what they write about us. Never have. Never will. Don't let them start making you feel insecure, alright?"

She nodded even though her lower lip starting to quiver.

"Bella, if this is going to upset you, we just won't go. I don't want to have you worrying about how you look for something this stupid."

"No, no. I'm fine. I'm just having a mood swing." She smiled, fanning herself. I gave in, pulling into the parking lot. It was a full house, and my warning level was on red. Bella got out, looking around. There were a few paparazzi outside, snapping photos of everyone that went inside. I headed around the car, pulling her into my side.

We made our way towards the front of the place, avoiding as many cameras as possible. The host at the door took our name, taking us to our table. They let everyone know we were there before taking our dinner order.

"You can get up and mingle if you need too, Jasper."

"I'm good right here, baby."

"I'm fine, Jasper. I promise."

"It's ok, baby. If they need me they can come and get me."

"Ok." She sipped her lemon water, nibbling on the bread. I took a gulp of my soda water, letting it settle my stomach. I hated crowds and having my pregnant fiancee in the mist was not helping. If anything went wrong, I'd never forgive myself or this sport.

* * *

BPOV

I could tell how jumpy Jasper was. It took my mind off my appearance and put it back on him. Where it should be. His boss came over for a quick hello but disappeared soon after. Every few minutes, Jasper would check his watch, hoping it was time to go. I smiled, loving the view of him. He looked beautiful in his dress pants and dress shirt. But it was just like Jasper to go without a jacket.

I wanted to rip the tie right off of him. A hot flash hit me, and I sipped my water to cool myself down. It wasn't long after and they came to get him so he could meet some more of the new sponsors they had picked up.

"You can come too, baby."

"No, I'm fine. I'll wait for the food. Go mingle. Have fun."

He was ready to protest so I smiled and kissed him. He gave in and got up, being dragged away instantly. I watched from my seat as he moved around the room into each circle. He'd shake hands; get a slap on the back and chat. I noticed the way his shoulders got straighter and straighter the more irritated he became. When our food arrived, I forgot about watching him and turned to stuff my face.

Being ladylike never crossed my mind, polishing off half my food within minutes. I glanced up and caught Jasper watching me, nodding mechanical to whatever they were saying to me. I smiled, waving my fork at him. He laughing relaxing.

Both men stopped talking, turning towards me to see what he was so happy about. Keeping with the spirit, I waved my fork at them before digging back in. They glanced at one another, back at me, then at one another before shaking their head. That was all it took for Jasper to be done with talking with them.

He said something curt before breaking away from the pack and coming back to the table. I smiled up at him as he slid in beside me.

"Are you ok?"

"No, jackasses."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I see you like the food."

I nodded, smiling around another mouth full. "Yes. It's good."

"I'm glad. Do you want to leave when you're done eating?"

"Sure. Are you done with everything?"

"I am now." I didn't push him anymore. Jasper started picking at his food, not really enjoying any of it. I finished the last little bit on my plate, pushing it away.

"All ready."

He smiled, getting up again before helping me up.

"Don't we have to pay?"

"The dinner is paid for by the company."

I nodded, letting him lead me towards the door. We got stopped by three men, one of which was a little drunk.

"Jasper! My man!" He tried to shake hands, missing. Jasper stiffened, tugging me behind him. My hands clutched the back of his pants, watching cautiously.

"Hey."

"Who's this pretty little thing?" He took a step closer to me, the smell of whiskey making my stomach roll. I turned my head, pressing my nose into Jasper's back to block the smell. I felt Jasper twist his arm back around me, holding me close. In unison we stepped back.

"My fiancee. It's late, Royce, we need to go."

"You just got here! Come on man, stay awhile."

I peeked around Jasper's shoulder to see what was happening. The other two were just watching as their friend made an ass out of himself.

"Guys, it was something, but we need to go."

"Sure. Great job on that win." One of the quiet ones spoke up.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, dude. That's why I came over. I wanted to tell you that it was the coolest and weirdest thing I'd ever seen." The other added his two cents.

"Yeah, well, it's wasn't something I'd care to do again."

They laughed, nodding. Royce didn't take the hint as they moved away. His hand swung out, landing against Jasper's shoulder and I felt Jasper go motionless.

My arms wrapped around his waist, already set to pull at him in case of a fight.

"Hey, come on. It's the one time they want us out and doing stupid shit. Let's have some fun. Let's talk. It's been a while, Jasper. We used to be racing buddies."

Jasper looked down pointedly at the hand on his shoulder, giving Royce a face that could have burnt a mountain down. But he was too drunk to notice that he was really pushing his limits.

"Let's leave, Jasper. Come on." I hoped that he would agree, and was relieved when he nodded.

"Yeah, sure, baby, let's go." He pulled back until Royce's hand fell from his shoulder, pulling me in front of him and putting his back towards the drunk. We got two steps before Royce stopped us. This time by getting in front of me. I froze when his hand came up towards my shoulder, literally shrinking away from him.

When he gave a cry and dropped to his knees, it dawned on me that Jasper had grabbed his wrist, twisting it.

"Don't fucking touch her!"

"Ok, ok! Let me go! That hurts damn it!"

By now people had stopped talking, watching us. The same two friends that had left came back, picking their friend up off the floor. Jasper let go, growling at him.

"Calm down, Jasper. He's drunk. Say you're sorry to the lady, Royce."

Royce glared in our direction, holding his wrist. "No! I didn't do anything."

Jasper took a step closer as I pushed back at him, trying to keep the peace. His hands came up to my waist, holding on to me.

They shook him once, "Say you're sorry, Royce, or I'll ban you from the next five races."

That sobered him up long enough to apologize. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, fine. I just want to leave." I looked towards Jasper pleading. He gave a curt nod, leading me out without another word. We got to the car, getting in. Just when I thought things were ok, Jasper got back out, standing beside the back end. There was a pause before he started kicking the tires.

I held my breath, wanting to get out but knowing that he needed to cool down on his own. He kicked the tire about twenty times before getting back in and finally starting the car. We drove in silence, but he seemed to have calmed down. When we got to the house, he pulled into the garage and went inside without another word.

Knowing that he hadn't eaten anything for dinner at the club made my maternal side kick in. I watched him head towards the gym room and knew he was going to box until he couldn't stand up. I headed to the kitchen, getting hamburger out. Once it was sizzling in a skillet, I pulled out lettuce, tomato and onions to chop for a burger.

As soon as the hamburger was done to the way he liked it, I added two buns to the grease to toast. Pulling a plate from the cabinet, I made him a nice burger, adding a heap of ketchup before taking it to him.

Sure enough, Jasper was going at the boxing bag with vengeance. He was still in his dress clothes but this time covered in sweat. His breathing was hard and he was panting. As bad as I wanted to jump his bones, I knew he needed to eat and talk first.

Clearing my throat did nothing to gain his attention.

"Jasper."

He stopped, turning back around to me. His face was downright pissed off.

"What do you need, baby?"

I held the plate up, "I made you a burger for dinner since you didn't eat."

His expression softened but he shook his head. "Thank you, but I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat."

"I'm too angry."

"Then let's talk while you eat. But you're still going to eat. Even if I have to force it down your throat."

His head jerked back, eyes wide in surprise. I smiled, waving him over to the small sofa against the wall. He heaved, his shoulders hunching a bit as he gave in. I waited for him to take his gloves and tape off, coming over to take the seat beside me. Once he was settled, he took the plate, sniffing.

"Um... smells great, baby. Thank you."

I smiled, "You're welcome."

He was more hungry than he realized, taking literally four bites to bulldoze the sandwich. I had to say I was more than shocked.

"Good?"

He hummed, licking his fingers. "Very much. Really. I didn't know I was hungry until I tasted your burger. What'd you do to it?"

"Nothing."

"Tastes better than Wendy's."

"Thank you." I smiled, kissing his jaw.

"You're welcome and thank you for making it."

"I'm more than happy too. I like taking care of you."

"And you do a great job of it. You'd make mom envious of the stuff I'll do for you."

I giggled, "Just have to keep you in line. Not that I wouldn't do whatever you wanted as well."

He pushed the plate aside, pulling me to him. I laid my head against his chest, relaxing.

"I hope I didn't scare you."

"No, but he did."

"We shouldn't have gone; I knew something was going to happen."

"You couldn't have known, Jasper. It's not your fault. You protected me."

He went quiet for a bit.

"I wanted to break his hand so fucking bad."

"I know. I'm glad you didn't."

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah. Feel like going to bed?"

"In a little bit, I have some energy to blow off. Get ready for bed and I'll meet you there."

"Ok." I kissed him, taking his plate to the kitchen. I cleaned up before heading to the bedroom and pulling on a nightgown. Ten minutes passed in bed and Jasper was nowhere in sight. I got up and went back to the gym room. Sure enough, he was still going at the bag.

"Jasper, come to bed."

"I will in a bit, baby."

"Jasper..." I whined, watching him continue to box. I wanted his attention now and I didn't want to wait at all. He wanted to burn some energy I had the perfect solution. Taking confidence in my newly rounding body, I slipped the gown off, tossing it to the couch. My nipples pebbled as the air in the room hit them, making me shiver.

I rubbed my hands over my stomach, moving closer. Jasper was unaware of me naked behind him, giving me the perfect surprise.

"Jasper?" I stopped a few inches behind him.

"Baby, I..." He turned around and stared, mouth hanging open. He looked like a fish out of water, his eyes roaming over me. "What are you doing?"

"I want your attention." I moved closer, his eyes following my body. "And I have the perfection way for you to burn all that extra energy off."

He swallowed, licking his lips before attacking me. His hands were everywhere, our mouths hard on one another. I slipped my arms around his shoulders, rubbing my fingers into his hair. He moaned, pulling on his shirt, the buttons popping off as it floated to the floor.

"I'm so fucking hard right now, baby..."

"Hum... so wet, Jasper... so wet." He growled, grabbing my ass and swinging us around. I yelped when my back hit the bag, Jasper pressing me into it.

"I've wanted to fuck you against this bag since we moved in." He pulled back, flipping me around until I was facing the bag. Taking my hands, he pulled them up until I was holding onto the chain a top the bag. "Don't let go."

I nodded and moaned, his hands moving down my sides. They slipped around front, cupping my breasts as his lips bit on my shoulders, licking and nibbling. His fingers pinching at my nipples. My eyes closed, head falling to the side as I moved back at him. His hips surged forward, rubbing against me.

His hands continued moving down, curving around my stomach, rubbing gently.

"I love your bump so much. It turns me on every time I see it."

I whimpered, bucking my head. One hand continued down into my panties, flicking my nub as he pushed one finger inside me. I cried out, moving my hips. He kept a hand against my stomach holding me still. After a few seconds, he pulled out of my panties. I heard the belt on his pants snapped and his zipper running down.

He moved close, his nose running down my neck, "Do you want me, baby?"

I moaned, "Yes, yes..."

I felt my panties being pulled to the side, Jasper pressed against me. I leaned forward, spreading my feet. Without warning he shoved into me.

I grunted, wiggling my hips, enjoying how he felt inside of me. It felt like forever since he'd been inside me filling me up. He held still against me, kissing the lines of my body, his fingers working magic over my chest.

"I could stay like this forever." He pushed his hips against me to emphasize what he meant. I agreed and moaned, nodding frantically.

"Make love please."

"Not yet, I want to enjoy this. I can never get enough of you." His head dipped back down, biting my skin.

Once more I pushed back against him, hoping he'd start moving. "Jasper... please..."

He shook his head, ignoring my pleas. I growled, bringing my hands down, taking hold of his arms. Pulling them around me, one hand cupped my breast, the other cupped the bottom of my belly, holding me flush against him.

"If you don't make love to me, you'll sleep on the couch for a week, Jasper."

My threat worked, Jasper pulling out and plowing back into me. It knocked me into the punching bag. I gasped, my eyes closing as I grabbed hold to keep us upright. He continued to move hard, pulling me back into him. I couldn't help but squeak as my body started to tingle. I shivered with each lick of pleasure, moving with him, against him.

Jasper was grunting and growling like a wild animal, claiming me.

"Mine, mine, mine... mine... mine..."

"Always."

"So good... so fucking good..." His tongue moved over my neck and I trembled, leaning my head back.

When his fingers slid down between my legs and rubbed my nub my mouth flew open. He rubbed again and I exploded. My body convulsed, my hands came up and dung into his arms. I tried to double over, my legs nearly buckling as I came. He forced to me to stay standing, his fingers working their magic against me, keeping me going.

"Oh... oh... oh... shit... fuck... oh... Jasper... com... come... coming... so …... good..." I was outright babbling, experiencing a long and intense orgasm.

Just as I floated back to earth, my legs turning to jelly, he stiffened hissing like a snake and came inside me. I couldn't stop the second time around, literally crumbling to the ground, taking Jasper with me. We lie on our sides, my body turning into one big muscle spasm. Pleasure rolled though me, making my toes ache and my belly hurt.

The pleasure almost turning painful with how strong it was. Finally I turned into a limp noodle, all goo and no bones. Jasper lies against my back, still twitching and moaning.

"That was so fucking good and so fucking dangerous."

I hummed content to sleep on the floor after something like that. Who needed a bed I ask you.

"Bella, baby?"

"Hummmmm."

He laughed and I felt it where it counted, arching my back.

"No more of that, baby, you'll hurt yourself."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm." I nodded, relaxing even more.

He snorted, his arms hugging me against him. "Let's get you to bed before you forget how to talk."

"Agh...mmmmmmmmmmmmm."

He tried to move, to get up, but I was a bag of nothing, pinning him to the floor. "We can't sleep here, come on, beautiful. Let's get to bed before you wake the baby up."

I huffed, refusing to help. He kissed my shoulders, moving up to my cheek nuzzling me. His fingers danced on my skin, tickling my sides. I bit my lip to keep from laughing, but he didn't stop until I was giggling. Finally I gave in, pushing myself up. Jasper pulled away, standing and buckling his pants. He took hold of my arms, pulling me to my feet.

His eyes dropped to my chest and his cheeks turned red. "They are so beautiful."

His hands cupped gently, weighing and squeezing. I glared at him. "You only like my body."

He smirked, "I love your body. But I love you more. I have to appreciate something that will be giving my baby it's food in a few months."

"Flattery won't work."

He kissed me, "I love you."

I continued to frown at him, weakening by the second.

His thumbs rubbed my nipples, kissing me again. "I love you a lot."

I stared back, waiting.

"I love you more than anything. You and the baby."

Another squeeze to my ladies and he had me. When he pulled me close again, I wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing my ear to his chest to listen to his heart. His hands cupped my back, rubbing.

"I love you too, Jasper. Even if you are a perv."

"Only for you, baby, only for you."

I smiled, Jasper picking my gown up. He grabbed his shirt and we made our way to our bedroom. We headed to the bathroom to take another shower. Once we were clean and ready for bed, I was first to dive in. Jasper was close behind, letting me snuggle back into him. His arms wrapped around me keeping me warm.

* * *

**DAMN! That was hot, lol! Hope everyone enjoyed that! **

**Don't forget to vote on baby names, I plan to mix and match so I need more than one or two, hehe! Head over and pick your favs! **

**Happy Holidays to everyone if I don't get another update out before the beginning of next year! HAVE FUN AND STAY SAFE! **


	48. Mental Breakdown

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! Thank you to the ladies!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS ALL! This is my gift to everyone! Enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV

"Shhhhhhh! Damn it, she's asleep!" Jasper's voice wakes me, and I smile. His spot beside me is empty but still warm.

Moving slowly, I get out of bed and put on my robe, opening our door and peering out.

My brothers, Esme and Pops are all gathered around the kitchen table talking with Jasper.

"Good morning." I move into the room, smiling. Jasper frowns, his face going dark. I get hugs from everyone, waiting to see what's got him so upset. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing, go back to bed, baby."

I got closer, "I'm fine. Really. What's wrong?"

"He's upset, we woke you, sis. We're sorry." I looked at Edward and nodded.

"No big deal. It's fine. I want to get a head start today anyway. I'm glad I woke up."

Jasper still wasn't happy, but I didn't care. I kissed his stiff lips, moving around him to get some juice. I sipped it, staring at the room full of silent people.

"Are you guys here to help decorate?"

"Yup. Tell us where you want something, and it's done." I laughed at Emmett, making everyone except Jasper relaxed.

"Good, thank you. Come on, Jasper. Calm down."

His fingers flexed, ignoring my plea before heading to the gym room. Putting the juice aside, I followed, closing the door behind me. Jasper was going at the bag once more.

"Jasper, if you don't calm down, you're going to hurt yourself. You can only hit a bag so much."

He swung around, and I almost fell on my butt when I jumped. He was so angry and I couldn't figure out why.

"Did I make you angry?"

"No." He snapped at me, and I flinched.

"Then what's got you so angry? I don't understand. I thought you were over last night. And this waking me up wasn't... well..." I knew this would make things worse. "I woke up when I heard you actually."

His face changed, and I felt like shit for adding the last part. Why hadn't I kept my mouth shut?

"Jasper, I didn't mean it like that..."

He shook his head, ripping the gloves off, slamming them to the floor before stomping out of the room. I stood dumbstruck for a few seconds before following him out. I heard the front door slam shut, noticed everyone staring.

Pops was hot on his heels, everyone turning my way.

"What happen, Bella?"

I swallowed, glancing at Esme. "I don't know. He's just so mad. Did he tell you about last night?"

"Yeah. About that asshole?"

I nodded. "I thought he was over it, but now... I don't know..."

"Carlisle will get to him. It'll be ok."

I nodded, "I hope so."

There were a few seconds of silence. Everyone waiting on me to let them know what we should do.

"I don't really want to do any decorating without Jasper. I'm sorry."

"That's ok, dear. We understand. But we can still go candy shopping?"

I smiled, "That would be nice, maybe get something to eat."

"Of course, go get ready, we'll wait on you."

I agreed, heading to our bedroom. I got cleaned up, worked on Jasper's surprise and then got dressed, picking tight sweats and a tank top with flips.

Esme and Edward were already out in their car, Emmett by the door waiting on me.

"You ready, sis?"

"Yeah." I took hold of his arm, holding on as we made our way outside to his car. "Do you think he'll be mad if I leave?"

"Nah. He just needs to cool off. I know what he's going through. Remember when I threw that fit when you started with him?"

I nodded, getting in as he held the door open. He went around to the driver's side, starting the car and backing out. We followed behind Esme and Edward to the store.

"I kinda had the same feeling behind what's he feeling now. He saw something happen to you but didn't stop it from happening."

"What?" I stared at him confused.

"I knew you liked him, but I didn't stop things before they went any farther, not that I could if tried, but still. I was mad about it when you told us you were getting married. Jasper saw the other racer, but didn't stop him from approaching both of you, or from him trying to touch you."

"But neither of you could have stopped it. It's not your fault."

"I know. But it took talking with dad to get things right. He just needs to talk with his dad. At the same time, you can't forget that Jasper is still learning how to handle his emotions. How he reacts to things and such. He used to not give a fuck and do what he wanted. He's changed. A lot. For you and the baby."

"Oh..."

"And it's not your fault either. I'm just saying that now he has to actually feel things, and he's not used to it. It'll be awhile before he's ok with being happy or sad, or even angry."

"I'm here for him. And you."

"I know, sis. Just like I'm here anytime you need me. Even if that makes Jasper mad."

I smiled, watching as he parked. We got out and I took hold of his arm, letting him lead me into the store behind everybody. Esme got a cart, having Edward lead the way to the right isle. There was a sale going on, almost a dozen other people filling carts.

I grabbed one of everything, extra for the ones that had more varieties in the bag. We got to the counter just as Esme's phone went off, taking her outside. Emmett unloaded the cart while Edward reloaded it, once things were bagged. I paid, spending more than fifty dollars. I followed them outside, Esme just hanging up.

"Is everything ok? Was that Jasper? Pops?"

She was quiet for a few seconds, watching as my brothers loaded her car.

"Yes. Carlisle took Jasper in for a checkup. They gave him some medicine."

"What's wrong?"

"I'll let them talk to you."

I moved closer, "Is something wrong? Please tell me."

"Nothing like that. Just... just let them talk to you, Bella. Don't get upset or think of the worst case scenario."

"Ok."

I swallowed, doing just what she said. If something was wrong with Jasper, I wouldn't know what to do. They took me home, unloading the candy into the house. Esme dragged my brothers out to the backyard to give us privacy. Pops was sitting in one of the chairs, Jasper nowhere to be found. He motioned for me to sit, and I did, hoping I wouldn't pass out.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing bad, at least I don't think so. I made Jasper go in for a checkup."

"Did they find something?"

"Nothing like that, ladybug. Please. Let me finish."

"Ok, ok."

"I had a friend of mine talk with Jasper about his mood swings and what he's thinking when he gets angry. They did a few tests on him and come up with something."

"What?"

"They're pretty sure that he's a manic depressive."

"What's that?"

"He has highs and lows."

"What does that mean? Is he sick?"

"Sorta. It's a mood disorder. It's why Jasper can be so happy one moment and so angry the next. Or sad, upset. Why he's ying yang's between emotions so fast? Like mood swings, except worst."

I nodded, starting to understand. "So, it's not his fault, he can't control how he feels?"

"Some what. He can't control how he'll react, but he can figure out what triggers his reaction. They recommended he keeps track of when he has his high and lows, what he's doing at the time. They've given him some medicine to take, something very light to start out and see if it helps even him out."

"Will he get better or is it something for life?"

"He can get better, but it's something for life."

I nodded. "What caused it?"

"More than likely, finding Rosalie dead and his first attempted suicide."

I nodded, willing to help Jasper completely. "I'll do whatever you say."

"Jasper's not happy about what they found out. He's upset. Which is understandable for his condition and for his mental type. Even without the problem, he's still a strong willed person. He doesn't want to be unable to control himself, which..."

"Which, what?"

"He's petrified he'll hurt you or the baby."

I sat forward, "What?"

"He doesn't want to be left around you without someone."

I was stunned, _"What?"_

Pops nodded gently, leaning forward as well. "He wants someone here with the both of you at all times. He doesn't want to take a chance that he'll go after you in a rage."

"But... but..." I swallowed, still trying to take everything in. "Jasper would never hurt me. Voluntary or involuntary."

"That's what I told him, and the doctor, given what has happened so far and his reaction to you. He's very restrained, in a manner of speaking. He can keep himself in check around you better than anyone else. Like today. He was about as enraged as he's ever been, but he didn't raise his voice to you or try and hit you. He left. He left when he knew he wasn't calming down. To protect you."

"I know... I... I want to help him. I will help him. Just tell me how."

"Talking with him is the biggest thing. Talking with his doctor is another to learn more about his condition and the medicine he's on. He needs to take it at the same time each day to ensure proper dosage."

"I'll keep a timer set for it."

"I'll let him tell you the rest; I'll go out with everyone to let them in on things. Come out whenever you're ready, and we'll start decorating. Don't let him shut you out, ladybug. I know my son. Don't let him."

"I won't."

"And if you need us, yell."

I nodded, standing up. I headed for our room where the lights were off, but I could still see with the light from the windows. Jasper was curled up on his side of the bed, facing away.

"Jasper?"

No answer, but I didn't expect one. Knowing Jasper, he'd fake sleeping to get around talking with me. Think again, buddy.

I headed around to his side, getting in his line of vision.

"Jasper."

Still nothing.

Did he honestly think he was the only person with mood swings? I'll give him mood swings.

"Jasper! Wake the hell up! Do you hear me? Damn it!" My voice rose, and I shook him as I yelled.

His body was stiff, so I knew he was awake.

"I'm awake."

"Good, now sit up. We need to talk."

"I don't want to. Just go, Bella, please."

He sounded so sad, so defeated. Yet I knew that I couldn't let him push me away.

"No. I'm not leaving. You're going to talk to me. Now sit up."

"I don't want to. Just leave."

"I'm not a friend, Jasper. You can't tell me to leave when you don't want to talk to me. I live here. This is our home."

"Then I'll leave." He sat up, making a move to leave. I blocked his path, my hands on my hips. "Move, Bella."

"No." I shook my head, waiting.

It was eery when I noticed the way his face changed, his body. Now knowing what it meant, I felt bad for not noticing or knowing what it was. He went from upset and sad to pissed off.

"Move!"

I swallowed, standing my ground even though I was shaking inside. When his anger was turned on me, it was something to see.

"No. You will talk to me."

I fell back, my head cranking to look up at him when he got into my face. For once, I was scared out of my mind of him.

"If you don't move, _I will hurt you_."

The fear left and I was calmed instantly.

"No, you won't." I shook my head, knowing how true my reply was. His face paled, his eyes widening when I called his bluff. I watched the steam let out, like watching a balloon deflate.

"Oh no... what is wrong with me? I'm so messed up..." He backed up, moving to the bed. "It's not safe for you here, Bella."

"Yes, it is."

"No it's not. I just threaten to hurt you... how is that safe? What the fuck is wrong with me?"

"You're fine, Jasper. Everything will be fine." I put my arms around him, hugging him to me. He tried to pull away, but I wouldn't let him, holding on tighter.

"I'm not fine. I'm a major fuck up. Now I have a mental problem." He snorted, shaking his head. "I'm no better than Troy."

I pulled back, forcing him to turn towards me. "No! You're nothing like Troy, do you hear me? He wouldn't have left to protect me. You did."

All at once, Jasper started crying, almost uncontrollably. I sat on the bed, pulling him with me. His whole body was shaking as he fought to make himself stop.

"It's ok, Jasper. It's ok. I'm here and I love you. Everything will be ok. You take care of me. I'll take care of you."

He shook his head, unwillingly to believe me. I lie back on the bed, pulling him down with me. He lies on his side, facing me. I pulled him against me, his head on my shoulder, wrapping my arms tight around him. His fingers dug into my back, clinging to me.

"We're a family, Jasper. We stick together. No matter what."

I laid and held him while he cried, letting him get everything out. It wasn't long before he was starting to drift off, my fingers playing in his hair. My legs were dangling over the end of the bed making my back hurt. I wiggled my way up until they were up on the bed with me, causing Jasper's head to slip down until his face was resting against my bump. He was still peacefully sleeping against me, his arms limp around me. I picked up his hand and laid it against my stomach hoping they feel of the baby would calm him when he woke.

I wasn't upset or worried about Jasper's new problem. If anything, I felt better, almost relieved, to know that there was a name for what was wrong with him, and that he could get help with it. He deserved to get better and move on so that we could raise our baby together.

Right now I didn't want our family around now, despite his concern. I wanted him to know that together we were a unit, and we were strong enough to get through normal life things. I was strong enough to be his wife and a mother. He was strong enough to be my husband and a father and take care of both of us. He didn't have to worry that he would screw up.

Time went faster than I realized, an hour gone by when Jasper came too. His hand pressed against my stomach, fingers flexing.

"Bella?"

"Hum? Feel better?"

"I'm sorry."

"I love you."

He stopped talking and I didn't push. I knew what it felt like to have your emotions running wild and wanting to say so much but unable to say anything.

"I love you too, baby." I smiled, feeling his hand caressing my bump, his face lightly rubbing back and forth. "I'm glad you still let me around your stomach after my outburst."

"Jasper, you needed to cry. I don't blame you. I probably would have kicked, screamed and broke our house. You didn't. And keeping you away from my stomach never crossed my mind, why would I?"

"I'm dangerous."

"Only to other people. Never to me. Never to your baby."

"What if I hurt you... what if I get mad and go after you? I'm a lot stronger than Troy. I could kill you and not even realize."

"You won't kill me."

"Bella..."

"Jasper..."

"I'm scared. If I ever hurt you and caused something to go wrong with the baby, I'd never make it past it."

I tried to think of what to say to help him.

"You wouldn't hurt the baby."

"I don't want to take the chance."

"Are you trying to leave us?"

"No... I... I don't know what to do."

"First, we need to talk with your doctor. Then we start living our lives again."

"I'm glad you stayed."

"I never would have left."

He moved up next to me, looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Why do you trust me so much?"

I smiled, "Because you always put me first. You've always put the baby first. You take care of us. I have no reason not to. No matter what you say."

"I'm glad you don't listen to me."

I giggled, "Yeah, me too."

He smiled, bringing his hand up to rub the front of my stomach. The baby moved a few times before going back to sleep.

"He's tired."

I nodded, "Like his daddy."

Jasper smiled wide, blinding me. "Do you want to find out if it's a boy or girl?"

"I don't know if they can see, and I'd like the surprise at the end. But you can if you want."

"No, no, I'll wait with you."

I pulled him down, kissing him hard. His hands came up to cup my face, kissing me gently.

He made a face, catching my attention. "What?"

"I was just thinking. The past few weeks, I kept having these mental mood swings. I thought it was cute, that I was just reacting to how you were feeling. But now, I think it was just me ignoring what was going on."

"You couldn't have known."

"I should have gone to a doctor years ago. I was too much of an asshole though."

"You're getting better and that's all that matters."

He nodded, watching me. "Did you eat?"

"No, we got the candy and then Esme got the call from Pops about you. I was too worried to eat."

He frowned, "I'll take you. I want you to eat. It's not healthy for you and the baby."

"Ok, ok. I wanted to go with you anyway."

He smiled, kissing me again before getting up, taking me with him.

"What did the doctor give you?"

"Some klonopin. They have xanax, but that's a lot stronger. I didn't want something that would highly effect my moods right from the start."

"Do you feel anything already or will it take a few days?"

"I kinda feel different."

"How?"

"It's sorta like having a emotional block. Like being in a fog. But in a good way, I guess. I was so angry after I left the doctor's office that I wanted to fight someone. Dad knew. But he didn't say anything. By the time we got back home, the pill I took had kicked in and I didn't feel the want to be angry. I just felt relaxed. I felt better. On the flip side, when I thought about you and how I threw a fit for no reason, I got scared."

"Things will get better."

"I hope." Jasper didn't look hopeful, taking my hand and leading me out to the living room. "Where is everyone?"

"Outside waiting on us."

"Time for apologies."

"You don't have too."

He shook his head and we moved outside, where everyone was building the large outdoor decorations. They stopped when we approached, waiting.

"I'd like to say that I'm sorry for my temper tantrum." Everyone smiled and nodded, letting him off. Esme came over, giving him a hard hug. "I'd like to take everyone out to eat as my apology."

Edward and Emmett hooped ready to eat. We moved what they had built up to the house, throwing the boxes away. I followed Jasper to his car, getting in. He lead the team of cars to Waffle House, parking up front. We sat at the bar since there were 6 of us.

"What do you want, baby?"

"Hummmmmm... hash browns and bacon please."

"Anything else?"

I shook my head, Jasper smiling at me. The waitress came over, beaming at him. I lifted an eyebrow waiting to see what would happen.

"What can I get you?"

"I'd like the ladies to go first." He turned my way. "You first, baby."

Her face fell, shifting until she was standing in front of me and Esme.

"I'll take hash browns and bacon, large on both. Orange juice to drink."

I glanced at Esme waiting.

"The same for me."

Once we were taken care of, the girl turned back to Jasper. He ordered the big breakfast with everything. The rest of the guys followed suit, ordering the same. She filled our drinks, bringing them over. Jasper laid his arm along the back of my chair, leaning towards me.

"Did you want to go and talk with my doctor tomorrow or wait til after Halloween?"

"Whatever is best for you."

He smiled, nodding. "I love you, you know."

"I do. I love you too." I kissed him just as the girl brought extra napkins over. Her face paled, but her eyes narrowed. Jasper cleared his throat, glaring at her. Her eyes averted, finishing the task at hand. She moved away and I watched our food being made.

Ours were brought first since it was the quickest. Next we Edward and Emmett, then Pops and lastly Jasper.

We dug in, and I stole a few pieces of pancakes from Jasper. The ride home was peaceful once more. Mainly since I knew what was going on and that things weren't worst, but better. Jasper was more laid back, even his body was relaxed.

"I need a nap."

"Ok, baby. We'll finish building things while you sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. No problem."

As soon as we got home, I headed to our room, kicking my shoes off by the bed before climbing in. Jasper was not long behind to check on me, pulling the covers higher and kissing my head. He clicked the light off, closing the door behind him. I was out like a light instantly.

* * *

JPOV

As soon as the door was shut to my room, I relaxed. As much as Bella had tried to reassure me of things, I was still worried I'd go off the deep end. Replaying my words to her earlier had me shivering. Had I really threaten to hurt her? Hurt my girl and our baby? What kind of monster was I?

Maybe Rosalie had fucked me up worst than I thought. There was no reason for me to fight with Bella. Fight being happy with her. Even with some stupid ass mental glitch.

"Jasper? You ok?"

I glanced up and caught Emmett watching me. Out of her two brothers, he was the closest to Bella. She was his teddy bear. The one that always sided with her. No matter what.

"Yeah, thanks. I was just thinking."

"You want to talk?"

His offer made me really think about it. If anyone should kick my ass, Emmett was my pick. I knew he could take me on with no problems.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

He nodded and I followed him to the gym. He sat down on the weight bench while I paced.

"Carlisle told us about what they found. I think it's good that they know what's wrong and that you're getting something to help with it."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"I fucking threaten to hurt Bella."

His eyes bulged, "What?"

"Earlier, she wouldn't leave me alone. I was afraid of what I'd do to her and I told her to leave. She wouldn't. So I tried to leave but she blocked the door. She wouldn't move and I snapped at her. I feel like a fucking failure. Who tries to attack their pregnant girlfriend?"

"Did you put your hands on her?"

I stopped pacing, staring straight at him. "No."

He relaxed and nodded. "Good. Cause you know your ass would be handed to you had you said yes."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I wanted to talk to you. You'd kick my ass."

"Yes, I would."

"I'm glad."

He paused, glancing around. "So you told her you'd hurt her?"

"Yeah. And she said no I wouldn't. Then I... I just starting crying. I don't know what's wrong with me. I think I dozed off because when I woke up, she had my head laying on her stomach. I'm scared of what I might do to her."

"I trust my sister." He paused, looking around. "No matter what has happen or what she has decided on, I trust her. If she stands by you and believes that you'll protect her and the baby, I have no reason to go against her. If you showed me a reason by putting your hands on her, then I'd say to hell with it, she's moving back home. You need to start putting faith into her. Let her make decisions."

"I don't want to hurt her."

"Then don't. But if you're afraid, tell her. Make sure she knows that if you blow up to leave, or have one of us pick her up. That staying in that situation is not good. That the baby should come first. If you get out of control and start acting stupid, that she needs to think about what would happen if you attack her and the baby comes too early."

I nodded, my shoulders slumping. "Fine."

"Dude, just talk with her. Your dad. Anyone. I'm here for you. I see you fighting to be better. I told Bella I'm there for her anytime, and I telling you now that I'm here for you too."

"Thank you."

"Anytime. Is Bella sleeping?"

"Yeah. She was tired and wanted a nap. I told her we'd finish the big decorations while she is."

"Cool, works for me. Let's get back out there. You ok now?"

"Yeah, thanks for listening."

"Sure. Anytime."

He stood up and slapped my back. I followed him to the backyard, where dad and Edward were following mom's instructions on a seven foot witch. She was giggling as they struggled to hold the bottom up in order to put the head on. Emmett almost tipped over with laughter. I smiled and joined in to help. Within minutes we had it done and off to the side.

We left the big ass house for last. Since it would weight over 100 pounds after being built, we carried the boxes around front so we wouldn't have to move it.

"I can't believe Bella bought this." Emmett shook his head, staring at the instructions.

"She wanted to pass out candy from the inside."

"Then why are we going to dad's? We can come here. There should be enough room for all of us to sit inside or at least around the front."

"I'll ask her." As if she knew we were talking about her, Bella came out the front door, smiling. She looked sleepy and beautiful. I noticed that she had changed clothes, wearing a country dress with a belt around the middle making the baby bump stand out front and center.

"Hi." She moved up to me, waiting. I knew I had acted like an ass to her earlier, so I pulled her close. She relaxed, snuggling against me, her arms wrapped around my waist. She wiggled her stomach against me and I smiled. The baby woke for a few seconds, moving around.

"You woke him up."

"Or her."

I kissed her head and nodded, "Yes, or her. It doesn't matter."

"I know and I think it's a boy."

"Then for now we'll say it's a boy and if it turns out to be a girl, she can be mad at us when she gets older."

She giggled as she nodded, rubbing her face against me. I ran my hands up and down her back, enjoying the feel of her in my arms.

"Did the two of you talk?" Dad came over, watching us. Bella nodded, smiling. I wasn't as happy about the way things went, only nodding.

"We're going to talk with his doctor."

"That's good. Everything alright, Jasper?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Bella turned and looked up at me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just having a bad moment."

"Oh." She nodded, resuming her headrest against my chest. It was like nothing was wrong. She felt no worry or fear about being pressed against me. Had it been anyone else they would have ran away from me. But Bella just snuggled closer as if my bad moment was something normal.

"Don't look shocked, Jasper, she loves you." My head came up and I just stared at dad, dumbfounded.

"I know." I felt my bad mood lift and felt lighter. This new medicine was a heady thing. I guess that was good.

Bella watched our family work together to build her little house.

"Since you bought this to hand candy out, do you want to do it here instead of your dad's?"

"I guess so. I didn't think about that. Does everyone want to come over here?"

"We'd love too." Dad added his two cent, both of her brothers nodding.

"Yeah us too, sis, we'll call dad and ask him when we get home tonight."

Mom moved close to us, "Would it be ok if Alice came?"

"Sure."

Bella was much more accepting of my sister than I was.

"Jasper?"

"If Bella is ok, then I'm ok."

Mom nodded, smiling wide. She headed back into the house to call.

"Jasper, little help, dude." Emmett glared at me and I nodded. Bella, however, wouldn't let go of me.

"You can watch, baby."

She pouted as I moved away and started helping. Mom came back out, all smiles.

"They said they'd love too."

"Reed too?" We stopped at Bella's question, her face faltering.

"Yes, I didn't... was he not suppose to come?" Mom looked between everyone and I heaved a sigh, shaking my head. Dad looked away before glancing back.

"No, no, that's fine, I guess." Bella went back into the house, mom turning her attention back to us.

"What's wrong? What did I do?"

"Honey, Reed makes Bella nervous. That's why I don't invite him when I ask Alice over."

Mom paled at dad's words, turning to the house. "Oh, no, I didn't realize. Should I call him back?"

"I'll talk with Bella, see what she wants." I headed inside, Bella lying on the couch, facing the back. It wasn't like her to be lying down so soon after a nap. I knew she was upset by Reed coming over.

I took a seat next to her legs on the couch, rubbing her back.

"See Jasper? I'm just as moody as you are."

I laughed, Bella looking over her shoulder at me. She smiled wide and I nodded.

"Thank you, baby." She relaxed as I moved my other hand to the front of her stomach, rubbing my thumb back and forth. "Do you want Reed here for Halloween? We can call back and have him not come."

"I don't want to be rude."

"You're not being rude, it's our house. If he makes you uncomfortable, then he doesn't need to come."

"I don't want to start being a bitch right after we make up with Alice. He can come. Just don't leave me alone with him."

"Never." I leaned down and kissed her stomach, stretching up to kiss her lips. She smiled wide again, rolling to her back. Her hands cupped over mine, holding it to her stomach. The baby started moving once more making her giggle. I smiled, enjoying how happy she was.

"The baby only moves when you put your hand on my stomach."

"Really?" I felt giddy all of a sudden, knowing for once that it was from my mood problem.

"Yeah. All the hard kicks are when you have your hand on my stomach. It knows when daddy is around."

"I'm glad. I love feeling him move around in your belly."

"Me too. I wonder if we'll get to see him move when I get bigger."

"What do you mean?"

"Farther into the pregnancy you can see the baby move under the skin. But with my scar tissue right up front I don't know if we'll be able too."

"It doesn't matter to me, baby. As long as we can feel him kick."

She nodded, staring up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Would you stand by me if I had a mental 'glitch'?"

I swallowed hard, stunned by the question. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

She levels a look at me, lifting an eyebrow. "Then why would you think I wouldn't stand by you?"

She had me in a corner and I didn't know what to do or say. "I... I never thought of it that way."

"You should. You asked me to marry you. Did you mean it?"

"Of course! How could you think otherwise?" I felt my face get warm, a warning sign that I was getting worked up.

"Because you think that I'll bail if things get tough. Or that you should bail when you think you'll hurt me. I'm here forever. I want to be with you forever. That means through everything. Thick and thin. Me and you."

"Bella, I could hurt you. I'm bigger than you. If I get pissed and have a bad moment with my meds, all it would take is a split second and you could have a broken arm, or a busted face. I'm known to get into fights. I don't play fair. I'm in to win it. If you get mad at me, the most you could do is get a knife and stab me. You couldn't physically break my bones."

The look on her face told me I was finally getting through to her. She paled, slowly nodding as if my words were sinking in. When I tried to pull my hand back, she held tight, keeping it pressed to her stomach.

"Don't pull back from the baby, Jasper. It's not his fault."

I was heartbroken she thought it was her fault. "I know. But it's not your fault either. I'm not pulling back. At least that's not my intention. I just don't want to be around the both of you when I'm angry. Neither of you deserve it."

"You can't be happy all the time. Neither can I."

"I promise to work on that."

"Thank you." I gave in, rubbing my hand over her stomach. My baby kicked and kicked, making Bella giggle. I smiled, feeling elated.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Jasper. Forever."

"Forever." I agreed with her, leaning down to kiss her. She pulled me against her, wrapping her arms around my neck. I slid my hands under her shoulders to hold on. I forget about most of our family being right outside, leaning in closer to get more. When Bella whimpered, I almost scooped her up and took her to our room. A cough startled both of us, and I literally feel to the floor next to her.

Charlie was standing there watching us, his arms crossed and one eyebrow lifted.

"Hi, daddy."

* * *

**Since this year is coming to a close, I'd like to say a big thank you to all the people who read my story and give their thoughts and love! Not to mention their help with adding things to all of my stories! I'm very sorry for all the waits and delays with updates! I hope to make 2011 a lot better and start getting things up to par! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! **

**Please don't forget to go to my profile and vote in the baby name poll as well! For the last time in 2010, please leave some love! LOL Next update will be in 2011!**


	49. Reunion with Bad Side Effects

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! All mistakes are mine, this one is unedited so that I could get it out before the end of the year! **

**Due to the high demand for one more chapter before the new year, I got down to work and popped this baby out, hope everyone enjoys! **

**Things will be getting a bit more intense as we go along as Jasper deals with his condition and Bella starts to take charge of her family. **

* * *

BPOV

Having dad catch us making out was not how I wanted my day to go.

"What are you two doing?"

"Making out in our house." I couldn't help but laugh when Jasper answered, standing up.

"You two are just plain bad."

"We know."

He smiled, heading out front. Jasper looked down at me, smiling. He helped me stand up, sliding his arm around my back.

"We ok now?"

"Always, baby."

I kissed him, pulling him behind me out front. Jasper went around back for something leaving me watching everyone working together. They were just finishing the house, leaving just the extra decorations left. It was as cute as the display had been. Perfect for passing candy out.

"Did you guys get your costumes?"

"Carlisle and I already did."

"We'll get ours tomorrow, sis."

"I don't know if I'll be there, ladybug."

"That's ok, dad."

"What are you guys talking about?" Jasper appeared, carrying a stack of chairs.

"Costumes. We don't have one."

He nodded, setting the chairs out for us. Once they were done, they took their seats, as I went up and started adding the little things. Esme went around, handing them to me. I was just adding the finishing touches when Alice and Reed pulled in.

Alice ran over, hugging everyone. Her hands went straight for my stomach and I had to hold back the cringe I felt. As much as I enjoyed letting everyone feel the baby, I liked to be asked first.

"Rats. I wanted to feel it kick."

"It only kicks when Jasper is around."

She grinned, making Jasper come over. He rolled his eyes, making a face at her. "I can't make the baby move, Alice."

"Just try for me, please. Please."

He gave in, rubbing my stomach. As if on cue, the baby kicked, making Alice jump with joy. He let her enjoy it for a minute before pulling back.

"Ok. That's enough. I don't want to make Bella sore."

I was relieved, following Jasper to his seat. There was an empty one beside him but I wanted to be closer, sitting down in his lap. He smiled, wrapping his arms around me.

"I have a favor to ask." Alice took the empty seat, twirling her fingers in her lap.

"What?"

"I wanted to know if I could throw you a baby shower?"

"I'm not that far along."

"I can start now and have it later. Please. Please. Please."

"Alright, alright." I gave in, knowing that it was a good thing to bring the family back together. It was something for the baby, a topic that was neutral for everyone.

She giggled, clapping. "Yippee! I'll get started as soon as I get home."

"Good good."

"What's been going on?" Alice looked around waiting for information. Everyone joined in to fill her in, giving me a few minutes to talk to Jasper.

"Jasper?"

"Hum?"

"Feel ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just checking. Love you."

"Love you too, baby."

"Jasper?"

He smiled, "Yes?"

"I wanted to ask you about something."

"What?"

"When we were at the club that night, those guys said something about you winning the race."

"Yup."

"What did they mean?"

"The race that I wrecked on, I won."

My eyebrows went up. "What?"

"I landed on the other side of the line. Even though I wrecked, I still won. It's odd."

"I'd say so."

He laughed softly, kissing me. I looped my arms around his neck, holding him close.

"Love you, baby." He nuzzled my throat and I hummed.

"Love you too."

"Lovebirds!" We turned and looked at Alice. "You two are such lovebirds!"

"Yeah, we are, sis."

"I can't wait til after the wedding for the 'honeymoon' glow."

"More like the baby glow."

Jasper laughed, "That too."

"We don't have costumes either, can we tag along?"

Her question gave me pause as I tried not to look directly at Reed. Jasper rubbed my arm and I relaxed, knowing he wouldn't leave me alone with him.

"Sure. Sure."

"Goody! What else are we doing today?"

I glanced at Alice and shrugged. "I don't know. How about that dinner I was suppose to cook for everyone? We go costume shopping and then come back for a big family dinner."

"Sounds great. I'll help."

"That'd be good. We can bond over cooking." She squealed again, jumping up.

"Do we have what we need? Or do we need to do some grocery shopping?"

"Probably some shopping. Not sure what I want to make, but I can figure it out once we get there."

"Can we leave now?"

Alice was bouncing, antsy to get going.

"We'll stay here and finish moving stuff, ladybug. You take Jasper, Reed and Alice and go shopping."

We got up and got our stuff to go. I wasn't going to let Alice push me away from Jasper this time around. When he got into the driver's seat, I got into the passenger's, forcing Alice to the back. She went without a whine and I was happy to have her along again. Jasper pulled into Halloween City and parked up front. He took my hand, tugging me along after him, Alice and Reed bringing up the rear.

"I want to be an angel. What do you want to be, Bella?"

"I was thinking of a fairy or maybe tinker bell."

"We'll be so cute!" She clapped, hopping to the isle for women. We followed, Jasper shaking his head. I laughed, watching what she picked.

I found a tinker bell outfit and a fairy outfit. Turning around I held them up for Jasper to look at.

"Which one?"

"Tinker bell. Is that the only color?"

"They have one more." I put the fairy one back, pulling the other tinker bell one out. Jasper nodded, pointing to it.

"Yeah, I like that one. It'll show your stomach off. You'll be the first pregnant tinker bell."

I giggled, "Well, even she had to get some."

He paused, his eyes wide before busting out laughing. Alice wasn't far behind finding the perfect angel outfit. We found all the extras to go with our outfits, turning our attention to Jasper and Reed. Alice pulled on his arm, tugging him behind her as she looked for something for him.

"What do you want to be, boo?"

He shrugged, "Don't care. Whatever."

I looked around, trying to find the right one for him. I paused when I saw a pair of cover-alls.

"I have one for you."

"What?"

"It's actually just because I want to be naughty with you."

He smirked, "Anytime, baby. Now you've got my imagination running wild."

"Good." I pointed out the overhauls. "What about a dirty mechanic?"

"Got something under the hood that needs checking?"

I slid my arms around his waist, grabbing his butt. Jasper mimicked my actions, grinning down at me.

"All the time, boo. All the time."

"Then I'll have to give you a tune up tonight."

"Looking forward to it."

He kissed me, smacking my ass before grabbing the package. We headed to the counter and paid, Jasper and Reed carrying the bags out and loading them in our car. As soon as I was inside, I was thinking about what I wanted to make for dinner.

"How are you coming along in your pregnancy, Bella?" Reed's noisy question caught me off guard. Not many people out side of my family circle asked about the baby.

"Good. Great."

"That's good. Especially with all the problems Troy caused in the beginning."

"He's not as bad as he thought he was."

"That he's not." His comment stuck in my head. It was a personal one, not something you say about someone you've never talked with in length.

I glanced at Jasper, his face was tight, eyes narrow on the road. We pulled into Kroger and parked. I busied myself with getting the cart, pushing it inside. Jasper was close behind, watching me. Alice and Reed brought up the rear.

"How about some ribs and corn? Salad and coleslaw?"

"Sounds great, baby. You want some rolls too?"

"Yeah."

First stop was the meat department. Jasper had the butcher prepare some of their best cuts for us. That alone was over 200 dollars. Next was the bread isle for some good rolls. The vegetable area was last, most of our ingredients coming from there. We had a cart full of items for our big dinner for the night. As we neared the check out lines, Alice pipped up.

"How about some wine?"

"I can't drink, I'm pregnant."

She frowned as Jasper shook his head. "I can't drink either with my medicine."

"Well, rats."

"We can get some sparkling cider." Reed offered and I smiled, relaxed.

"That would be great."

"I'll go get some. Meet you out in the car."

We separated, Jasper unloading the cart on the belt. Ten minutes later it was our turn and Reed was yet to get back.

"Where is Reed, Alice?"

"Not sure. He'll be here, don't worry. Or he'll meet us at the car like he said."

"Go take a look, Alice. I want to get Bella back home. She needs to eat." Jasper's excuse got Alice hurrying away. He gave me a look, shaking his head as he finished the last few items. "I don't know what game he's playing but he's playing with the wrong fucker. I'm not in the mood today. Too much shit has happen."

"Calm down, boo. It'll be ok."

I rubbed his arms, kissing him. He smiled, hooking an arm around my waist, puling me into his side. I laid my shoulder against his shoulder and watched the girl ring our items. She popped her bubblegum, smiling at us.

Just as Jasper was paying, Reed and Alice appeared. Both of them were carrying cider. They hurried up behind us, adding their items to the belt. The girl rang them up, bagging them.

"Sorry about that. I got lost." I didn't speak, watching him pay.

He took his bags and we trailed Jasper out to the car.

"Is there something going on?" Alice's question made me slow down.

"What do you mean?"

"What's wrong with Jasper? He seems more on the edge."

"Pops didn't tell you?"

She frowned, moving closer. "Tell me what?"

"Let Jasper tell you. It's his right."

Her mouth opened and I waited for some snappy comeback. When she paused and then nodded, I was shocked. "Oh, ok. I'll wait. Thank you Bella."

I smiled at her, "Thank you, Alice."

She softened, moving close to me. I was rendered immobile when she hugged me. It seemed like the first real affection that she'd shown me in months.

"I missed you, Bella. I'm sorry for how I acted. Please don't hate me."

I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her back. "I missed you too, Alice. I don't hate you."

We pulled apart, smiling at each other. Alice held onto my arm as we finished our way to the car. Jasper looked shocked, his eyes wide. Without a word, we got in and headed back to the house.

The boys carried the food in while Alice helped me with our costumes. She took her and Reed's bags to their car before coming back inside.

"Ladybug, did you look around the house? We finished all the stuff."

"Oh! You did!" I jumped, running back outside. One by one I found each of the decorations, looking them over. Jasper and Alice weren't far behind enjoying them as well. I hugged everyone once back inside.

"It looks wonderful! Thank you so much!"

"What's for dinner, sis?" Emmett wagged his eyebrows looking at the bags hopeful.

"Ribs with the works."

"Hell yeah!" He high fived Edward, both of them heading to the living room to play video games. Alice shooed everyone else out of the kitchen so that we could have our bonding moment.

Jasper, on the other hand, didn't last long before coming back in.

"Need help, baby?"

"No. I got Alice to help, boo. Go relax. Enjoy some man time."

He smiled, "I'd rather enjoy some fiancee time."

I smiled, kissing him. He hugged me hard, feeling up my ass. Alice slapped his hands off of me, making me laugh and him glare daggers at her.

"Shoo! It's girl time, brother. Get out."

"It's nice to have you back, sis."

"Yeah me too. I wanted to say again that I'm sorry for how much of a bitch I was. I've been missing out on all this family stuff, when it's what I was complaining about in the first place."

They hugged and I had to hold the tears back.

Just as Jasper was leaving once more, Alice tugged on his arm.

"Is there something wrong, brother?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think I was left out of something. Bella said it was for you to tell me. I wanted to wait but I can't anymore. Are you ok? Are you sick?"

Jasper glanced at me, and I smiled, hoping that would help. "I can leave if you want."

"No, no." He shook his head, pulling me close. I knew he was using for me strength and I wanted to be there completely for him. If he needed me, I was there. I took a seat on the stool next to the counter. Alice did the same, waiting. Jasper came up behind me, sliding his arms around front of me and cupping his hands over my stomach.

"Come on, Jasper. Please."

"Dad made me go to the doctor this morning when I blew up after waking Bella up."

"What'd they say? What happen?"

"They figured out that I have a mental condition. It explains why I'm such an asshole one moment and such a crying baby the next."

"What, Jasper? What?"

"I'm a manic depressive."

"_What?" _Her brows frowned.

"It means that I have highs and lows. Why I can be so fucking happy one moment, and such a angry asshole the next. I thought it was me reacting to Bella's moods, when really it was me having my own moods."

"Can you get better?"

"Yes, with medicine. But I'll have it for life. Unless some miracle happens and I get magically better."

"What can they do?"

"Try me on some medicine. I asked to be started out slow so that I wouldn't go off the deep end and hurt Bella, or the baby. It's only been a day with the new medicine but I do feel a bit better."

"That's good, that's good. Is there anything else they can do?"

"He wants me to keep track of my highs and lows. Maybe see if there is a pattern. He said some manic's, have a daily track of moods. Like a record. Everyday at the same time I'll be happy or sad. If it's not like that, then what are my triggers. And when I do have an episode what are my reactions. What do I end of doing because of them."

"He doesn't think you'll hurt Bella, does he?"

I felt Jasper's body go stiff once more, his fingers digging into my stomach. I couldn't stop the grimace, as I rubbed my hands over his to ease the pain.

"Shit, I'm sorry, baby! Are you ok? I didn't draw blood did I?" He twirled me around on the stool, his hands frantically rubbing my stomach. I shook my head, trying to reassure him.

"No, no. I'm fine. The baby is fine. You just dug a little hard."

The words were on his lips, ready to come out. I took hold of his elbows, pulling him towards me. His face was dark, ready to fight.

"Do. Not. Act. Like. That."

He paused.

"You didn't hurt me. You didn't mean to squeeze that hard. It was an accident. Anyone could have done it. Do you understand?"

He nodded, his face still dark.

I didn't care how stiff he was, or the fact that he didn't want to be that close to me. I took his hands and forced them around my stomach, making sure he felt his child within me. That I had no bad feelings towards him. That he wasn't dangerous to his offspring. It took a few seconds before Jasper relaxed and leaned into me. He didn't say anything, but I wasn't expecting him too. I just wanted him to realize that there wouldn't be an instant fix to his reactions.

"It's ok, boo."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to say that. This is new. We have to work towards getting better together."

He nodded, his eyes sad. I leaned up and kissed him. "Why don't you go take a nap, Jasper?"

"I think I'll do that. I could use the quiet time."

I hugged him hard, kissing him until Alice snorted. I smiled, letting him go. Jasper rambled away towards our room closing the door.

"He's not taking this well, Alice."

"I know. But that's Jasper. You're the only person to ever have that much control over his emotions."

"Why does everyone say that?"

"It's true. You literally make him stop feeling angry. Or sad. Or upset. As weird as that is, for someone with Jasper's personality, that's a good thing. If he was ever to get really angry at you, you'd be able to make him stop."

"I don't want that power over him. It's not right."

"It's different. But that doesn't mean it's a bad thing, Bella. It's not like your controlling him. Or telling him what to do. You're not making him into a bad person. But a better person. Look... I really fucked up. A lot. Really bad. All that shit I said about Rosalie, it was just that, shit."

"It's ok, Alice. Really." She shook her head, pulling my knees around til I was facing her.

"No, I need to say this. You deserve it and I need to do it. I was a mean spiteful bitch. 100%. I should have been your best friend and his sister. Instead I was a jealous little bitch that wanted to cause problems. I had no right too. I see that now. I want to make it up to both of you. The whole family, really. But mainly the both of you. I miss my brother, but I miss you more."

I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks, saw them rolling down Alice's. I sniffled pulling her against me. We cried and hugged until the tears went away. With a splash of cool water to our cheeks, we stood side by side and worked on dinner.

With jokes and gossip we fell back into our old routine. Until it happened again, I didn't realize just how much I missed Alice. Having her back, felt good, felt better. Things were right once more.

Once the ribs were in the oven, we got ourselves some drinks and headed in to join the family. They were sitting in a circle, watching my brothers race each other. I sipped my juice before sitting it on the end table.

"I'm gonna check on Jasper, Alice."

She smiled and I headed to our room. The lights were out when I entered, Jasper's breathing the only thing in the room. I kicked my flips off, getting into bed next to him. When I felt his chest, I realized that he didn't have a shirt on, and moving to lay next to him, made me realize he didn't have any pants on. Just a pair of boxers. The picture in my head sent my body into a downward spiral of lust within seconds.

I licked my lips, shivering. Jasper kicked the sheets off, groaning in his sleep. I snuggled close, sliding my hand across his stomach and laying my head to his shoulder. My eyes had closed for less than a minute before I felt his hands coming around me. I smiled, looking up at him.

"Jasper."

His eyes were open but he didn't seem to notice me.

"Jasper."

I frowned as he rolled over on top of me, barely catching his weight in time. Something wasn't right, either he wasn't hearing me or he wasn't awake... oh no.

He was sleep walking in a sense. I felt his hands moving my dress up, tugging at my underwear.

"Jasper, please. Wake up." My plea came on deaf ears, my clothes flying to the floor. I wasn't scared of him, but for him.

His mouth met my collarbone, his tongue licking. My head fell back as I moaned. A sleeping sexed up Jasper was more than enough for my horny hormones. He was still my Jasper even if he thought he was asleep.

He trailed down between my breasts, over my bump and between my thighs. His fingers stroked around the edges, his tongue making a wet path towards my center. My hands found their way to his hair, grabbing his pony tail. When he hit home, I arched my back, my hips moving against his tongue. His fingers joined in, slipping two inside of me. One flick of my nub and I lost it. I bit down on my hand, moving wildly against his fingers, covering Jasper's tongue with my cum.

My body was a noodle, after shocks running through me. Jasper rose above me, one hand going to his waist band. He pushed it down enough to let his cock spring out, the tip wet with his seed. My eyes nearly rolled in my head wanting him inside of me. When his hands took hold of my knees, I held my breathe. Jasper slowly hooked his arms under my thighs, spreading them as he moved in between. Without warning, his tip ran up and down my lips, coating me with his love.

I gasped when he slipped inside, smiling as I enjoyed being full of him. My hands moved down and around his back, pulling him down onto me. Jasper started to move slowly, picking up speed after a while. Our bodies were wet, slipping and sliding against one another. I held on and enjoyed the ride, watching Jasper's body grow harder and harder. He let go of my legs, bringing his arms up around my head, covering my body with his. When I felt my belly tighten and began to tingle, I dung my nails into his back, biting my lip. Another hard thrust and I was seeing stars, riding him hard.

I felt him still inside of me for a second, before his hips went wild filling me with his seed. He grunted falling beside me, his head lolled to the side, his eyes now closed. My body continued to tremble and I laid there enjoying the after effects. I had to say, a fuck hot sleeping Jasper was a sight to see and behold.

* * *

JPOV

I came too because my skin was itchy and my boxers were wet. Fuck me. Did I just have a wet dream? It had been over ten years since I last had one of those. Of all the fucking times to become a horny teenager. Why now?

My eyes opened a bit wider, taking in the person laying beside me. What the fuck? Bella was passed out beside me naked as hell. One hand cradling her stomach and the other holding onto my arm. What the hell happened? My head was cloudy and things were a little jumbled.

I came into our room to sleep, I remembered getting into bed, and now I was awake with a naked Bella beside me. Looking down, I inhaled hard when I saw my boxers pushed down, exposing myself. I was covered in cum and a quick look between Bella's legs told me she was full of cum.

Did we have sex? Not possible. I had been asleep. Oh fuck no... I did not force myself on her while I was asleep.

What have I done? I pulled away nearly rolling backwards off the bed. My feet hit the floor and onto clothes. A look down told me it was Bella's clothes. Oh my God, what did I do?

A cold sweat broke out all over my body, all of my instincts telling me to run. Get away.

I refused too. I did this. I did this to my Bella. I wasn't going to leave her alone. Not to deal with what I had done to her.

"Jasper?" Her voice was my undoing. I crumbled under the weight of my emotions, falling apart right there and then. Bella sat up, her face loving and terrified at the same time. She scrambled off the bed, towards me.

I saw her hands coming towards me, felt them soothing me. She pulled me against her, my face buried into her hair.

"It's ok, Jasper. It's ok. I love you."

"I'm so sorry, baby." I blubbered, hoping to undo the damage I'd done. "I didn't mean too. I'm sorry. Please. Oh please forgive me."

"Forgive you?" She sounded confused, her grip tightening on me.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I swear it."

"Hurt me?" She drew back, her face confused. "What are you talking about? You didn't hurt me, boo. It's ok. We made love."

"I forced myself onto you!" The words were ripped out of me, but Bella seemed even more confused.

"No you didn't. Jasper, you made love to me. I enjoyed it. I enjoyed it a hell of a lot."

"I was asleep!"

She blushed, "Yes, I know. And it was hot. You didn't hurt me and you didn't force me. I'll be honest, I was a little shocked. But I was also a lot hot."

"You mean... you mean... I..." I shook my head, still not gathering everything she was saying.

"You didn't hurt me." She spoke soft and slow so that I could finally understand. She smiled at me, kissing my lips softly. I felt my tears slow, my face still wet.

"But... but you couldn't have said no... I..."

She giggled, the sound going through me. "Trust me, Jasper. I didn't want to say no. Especially when you went down on me."

My eyebrows shot up, as I mimicked her blush. "I did?"

"Um hum. After that you could have been drugged and I wouldn't have cared. Course if you had stopped, I'm sure you would have woken up."

"Why?"

"Cause I would have made sure of it."

She smiled and I laughed, relaxing. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'm more than fine." She wagged her eyes at me and I smirked.

"Good, good. I just don't know what happened?"

"Maybe it's a side effect?"

"If it is, I don't like it."

"I do."

I gave her a look, smacking her butt. She snickered, leaning against me til her nipples were pressed to my chest. I groaned, my arms slipping around her.

"I didn't grab you or anything, did it?"

"No. For someone so asleep you were very thoughtful."

"I aim to please."

"Yes you do."

There was a few more minutes of relaxation between us, with Bella assuring me that things were great. We decided to take a shower together, giving me enough time to look her body over for any sign of damage. When I found nothing but beautiful creamy white skin, I let things go. Maybe making love to my girl when I was asleep wasn't such a bad thing, especially if she enjoyed it so much.

I pulled on some jeans and a shirt, Bella picking a matching outfit. We went barefoot out into the other room, everyone gathered around the coffee table playing poker. Bella took a seat on the end of the couch, picking a cup up. She sipped on it as I went to the kitchen and got some water.

What a hell of a side effect.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed that, I did. LOL Please don't forget the poll!**

**Until next time, HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE! GO 2011! PLEASE LEAVE SOME LOVE!**


	50. Another Set Back

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! Thank u to the ladies, they rock!**

* * *

**It's a NEW YEAR! We have hit 1100 reviews and the middle mark for chapters! THANK U THANK U! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy it as well. Almost everyone has asked about how many more chapters there will be. All I can say is that probably 100 or more, depending on if i split this story into two. **

**I know I posted a poll and everyone voted for lots of chapters, and I think 100 is a lot. There are many, many more things I want to add to this story after lil mo mo arrives so I might make a part two along with making this story 100 chapters strong. Let me know what you guys think. **

**Should I make this story 100 strong & part two? Or should I keep going and put everything into this one even if it reaches 150 chapters?**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

BPOV

I watched Jasper out of the corner of my eye. Knowing how close he comes to a complete breakdown when he thought he had forced me to have sex with him, scared me to death. We needed to talk with his doctor tomorrow and I didn't care what things we had going on.

"You guys want to join us?" Alice's question gave me a break from my brain. I smiled and nodded, waiting for Jasper. He gave in and helped me take a seat on a pillow on the floor. I waited for him to take the space beside me. Dad shuffled the cards, tossing them around the table to everyone.

"Normal poker, no wild card."

"What are we playing with?"

"Ten dollars each, sis." Emmett shook the can of chips as I looked around for my purse.

"I got it." Jasper pulled his wallet out, tossing a twenty to Emmett. He split the chips between us, each of us adding the ante in the middle.

Jasper seemed to be on a roll, winning each hand after betting high. He had a smile on his face and it warmed me. He was happy. I liked it. I, on the other hand, couldn't get a good hand if I tried. Half an hour later, I folded, tossing the rest of my chips to the middle. I snuggled up against Jasper, wanting to cheer him on. He slipped an arm around my shoulders, holding me close.

"This is so not fair, he's kicking our asses!" Emmett's scowl was cute. Even though he was ticked he was losing, I think he was enjoying our family moment with everyone around the table.

"New baby luck." Jasper teased, and we all laughed. I rubbed my stomach, the baby gifting me with a single kick. Inside I was smiling, the baby only seemed to want Jasper around, even if I was the person carrying him.

When I heard the timer on the oven go off, I got up and headed in to check the ribs. They were coming along nicely, so I added another coat of sauce to them. I turned around and bumped into Reed, nearly screaming.

"Sorry, Bella." His hands steadied me, creating goosebumps on my arms.

"No... no problem. I should have watched where I was going."

He nodded, making no move to get out of my way. I swallowed nervously, waiting.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You seem skittish all of a sudden." He moved closer. "Do I make you uneasy?"

"What's going on? Baby, is everything ok?" Jasper's voice was almost enough to make me faint with relief. His face was dark, his hands already in fists. Reed took notice, backing away from me. As soon as he was out of my way, I moved over to Jasper, taking hold of his arm and hanging on for dear life.

"Yeah. I was just checking on the food and bumped into Reed. It's ok." I gave one tug, hoping to avoid a beat down. Jasper followed without argue, taking a seat on the couch and pulling me down into his lap. We looped our arms around each other, holding on.

"I'm sorry."

I raised my head to look at him. "What for?"

"I promised I wouldn't leave you alone with him."

"It's not your fault." I kissed him hard, rubbing the back of his neck. We watched the rest of the family finish playing cards, until only one person was left. "Why aren't you playing?"

"You left, it wasn't as fun. I won five hundred."

I smiled, biting a squeal back. "Wonderful job! We should do that more often."

He laughed softly, "Yeah we should. Maybe once a week. Family meeting or something."

"I'd like that. Maybe even Sunday meal?"

"Whatever you want, baby. I don't care. With us both working we'll have less time with everyone."

"And each other." I frowned, for the first time realizing what going back to work meant. I wanted to work with Pops and help people. But I didn't want to give up my time with Jasper.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He tipped my chin up, watching me.

"I don't want to give up our time together. I hadn't thought that far ahead when I said I wanted to go back to work."

"We'll have plenty of time. I'll visit you every day for lunch and after work if you have the energy you can come to my training and watch me. Ok?"

"Promise?"

"Always." He kissed me, rubbing my back. I relaxed once more, snuggling into his chest. My eyes closed with my head against him.

"We need to clean up so we can eat soon. Ladybug, how much longer on the food?"

My eyes opened, "Not long. Maybe ten minutes. I guess I should have started to warm things."

I made a move to get up, Alice shooing me back down. "I'll do it. Edward, Emmett, you two can set the table."

They grumbled, but did what they were told.

Jasper held me close, kissing my forehead. One hand rubbing my stomach.

"You got a little beach ball bump going on, baby."

I giggled, "Finally."

He laughed, "It won't be long before you got a big balloon under there."

"Will you still love me?"

"Forever."

Dinner was more than delicious and I knew we had to do it again. I wasn't surprised that I out ate everyone on the ribs, putting away nearly three racks. When it came to the dipping sauce, I almost took Emmett's finger off when he tried to steal my bowl.

"We'll have to do this once a week."

"Sounds good, ladybug. How about on the weekends?"

"Perfect. That's what we were talking about." I glanced at Jasper and he smiled.

"Saturday or Sunday?"

"I have training on Saturday, dad."

"That's right, I forgot. Then Sunday it is. We'll all meet here. What time?"

"How about one?"

I looked around the table, each person nodding.

"We could have a games night after we eat, too."

"That sounds like fun."

We were in bed as soon as they left. I was happy that the day went so well, but more happy that it was finally over.

* * *

-Next Day-

I woke up when Jasper got out of bed. I could tell by the way he was tip toeing that he hadn't meant to wake me up. One look at the clock told me that much.

I yawned and rolled back over, falling straight to sleep. The smell of breakfast work me at half past seven. I grabbed my robe and went out to the kitchen. Jasper was hard at cooking, the table set for two.

"Good morning, boo. That smells good."

"Morning, baby. I hope so. I'm making French toast, eggs, bacon and hash browns with juice. Should be done in a few minutes, you ready to eat?"

"Always. Can I help?"

"I got this, can you get the juice for us?"

I nodded, kissing him. He slapped my butt as I went to the fridge. Things were plated moments later, Jasper bringing our plates over. We ate until we were stuffed, putting the left over's in the fridge. Once the kitchen was cleaned, I got cleaned up and dressed.

"I made an appointment for eleven to talk with the doctor."

"Good. Good. I was going to ask about that. I want to know what I can do to help."

I took a seat next to him on the couch, watching him scribble in a note book.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing my feelings down." He looked pensive and then serious. I smiled, watching him.

"That's good, isn't it?"

"I guess. I never knew how hard putting your feelings into words was."

"Write what you can. Don't force it."

He nodded, scribbling a bit more before becoming frustrated. I took the book from him before he could tear it in half. He smiled at me, handing the pen over as well.

"Thank you, I needed that. I was two seconds away from burning the book."

"I know." I kissed him, laying them aside. He relaxed, then pulled me over his lap until I was straddling him. I ran my fingers against the back of his neck, watching him shiver.

"How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful. How are you feeling?"

"Much better now that I have you in my lap."

"You're a naughty boy, Jasper."

"I know." He smirked. "I never claimed to be innocent."

I giggled, wiggling against him. His eyes narrowed, going dark.

"You're not such an innocent girl yourself there."

"How else did I get knocked up?"

My jab caught him off guard, his face priceless. Both of us broke out into fits of giggles, holding on to one another. It was what he needed, a release from the serious around our lives.

"Did you take your medicine?"

"Yeah. About five this morning."

"Why so early?"

"Usually I can't sleep. It takes me pacing for an hour before I can get back to sleep."

"I never noticed you get out of bed."

"I know. That's the way I wanted it. You don't need to be up that early, being pregnant."

"I'm not made of glass."

"In my eyes, you are."

He was such a wonderful loving person, my Jasper. I pulled him close, hugging the stuffing out of him. His hands slipped up my back, cradling me close.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby. Always."

Another kiss and we snuggled on the couch to watch morning cartoons. Half past ten, we got up and headed to his doctor. I grabbed a magazine and took a seat while Jasper signed in.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Just wish I wasn't like this."

"It's ok, Jasper. It's better for us to know than not."

"What if the baby has this too?"

"Then I'll love both of my crazy men."

He cracked a smile, kissing me hard. I took his hand, holding it in my lap. The nurse called his name not long after, getting us situated in the doctor's office. It was only a few minute wait but that was enough to have Jasper on the edge of his seat. He was seconds away from jumping up and storming out of the place, when I started rubbing his shoulders.

"Calm down, Jasper. He'll be here."

"I know, baby. I just can't help it."

"I know, boo." I kissed his head, running my fingers through his hair. He dropped his chin down against his chest, relaxing finally. I continued to rub, hopping to keep him in his seat until the doctor came in. It worked for a few minutes and fifteen after eleven he was ready to go again. This time around, Jasper stood up and began to pace.

"I'm ready to go out of my fucking mind if he doesn't hurry up."

"He might be with another patient or even getting some stuff for us. He'll be here."

"I want to leave." Jasper was becoming desperate. I'd never quiet seen him like this before. He was almost jumping out of his skin with anxiety.

"I'll go ask the nurse." He didn't reply his back to me. There was a lady at the check out counter on the phone.

She hung up as I approached. "Can I help you?"

"My fiancee is about to flip his lid. Can you check on his doctor? Or give him something to relax?"

"What is his name?"

"Jasper Cullen."

She wrote it down and smiled, "I'll check and see what's taking so long and if the doctor has something for him in the mean time."

"Thank you so much. It's our first visit on his condition. He's really nervous."

"No problem." She got up and headed to a closed door. I went back to the room where Jasper was pressed up against the wall, his arms up above his head, hiding his face.

"Jasper?" He was really starting to worry me.

"Hum?"

"She's checking."

"Ok." He didn't move and I couldn't handle him hurting like he was. It was time I started taking care of my family.

"Jasper?"

"What, Bella?" His snap had bite, but it didn't hurt. I wouldn't let it. He'd been strong for me over and over and this was my chance to be strong for him. I squared my shoulders and walked straight up behind him.

"Look at me, Jasper."

He didn't, refusing to even acknowledge me. I took matters into my own hands, literally, grabbing his shoulder and forcing him around to face me. His face was pale, eyes glassy.

"You didn't take anything, did you?" Now I was worried. For his safety. He gave a weak shake of his head.

"No. It's a side effect." His voice was much lower than normal, and it was harder to hear. I took his hand, pulling him back to his chair. Once his butt hit cushion, I stood between his legs, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and pulled his face into my stomach. At once, he did the same, clinging to me. My stomach was the magic trick, as I felt him rubbing his nose against the baby's kicks.

"See, your baby is happy to see you, daddy."

I felt his smile, "I'm happy to see you too, my lil mo mo. Daddy is acting like an emotional mess at the moment. But your momma is taking good care of him."

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby. I needed this."

"I know you did."

The nurse came into the room with a small cup of water and a paper cup with two pills in it.

"Take these. He said it'll be a few more minutes."

Jasper took them out of her hand. "What are they?"

"One is a lower dose of your medicine and the other is a Tylenol to ease the headache I'm sure you have."

He grimaced, swallowing them. "Yeah. My head is killing me."

She smiled, leaving us alone. Jasper went back to hiding his face in my stomach. The medicine seemed to do the trick, as we waited the next twenty minutes out. His doctor came in with a folder and a stack full of pamphlets. I took my seat, holding tight to Jasper's hand.

"Hello, Jasper. You must be Bella, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Good, good." He took his seat, spreading things out on his desk. "I'm Dr. Victor. I'm sorry for the wait, but I wanted to find these to talk with both of you about."

"That's fine."

"Jasper, are you feeling better?"

"Much."

"Good. I'm going to raise your medicine to twice a day, and I'll give you a prescription of a lower dose for emergencies. Keep them with you in case you have another anxiety attack."

"Will they impair me?"

"I'd recommend one dose in the morning; wait at least two hours before driving. Then the second dose before bed. It will also help you sleep."

"Fine."

"Now, are there any questions before we begin?"

"I have a few."

He smiled at me, "Of course."

"Jasper is scared that he will hurt me. Is that likely?"

Dr. Victor frowned, rubbed his chin. "I can't say for sure. Nothing is that straight forward, especially with this type of disorder. But when I look at his previous problems before he got with you and the change since he got with you, I'd say you were the safest person in world. With him."

"And the baby?"

"Yes, yes, of course, the baby too. I don't see Jasper as the type of person to physically attack others." Jasper snorted and I slapped his hand. "What I mean, I don't see him going after someone unless provoked. You don't seem like the type of person to provoke him."

"I can be a bitch."

His eyebrows went up, stunned. Jasper glared in my direction, shaking his head.

"She's not a bitch. She has mood swings."

"I am a bitch. And yes, I do have mood swings. But so do you."

"That's because I'm an asshole."

"Kids, kids." Dr. Victor held his hand up, stopping our little fight. "You two are really hot with each other, you know. Back to things at hand, please. Both of you will have mood swings for the next few months, maybe even the next year. But for different reasons. It will take that long, Jasper, to get you settled into this medicine. Of course, that is only if this medicine works the best."

"What if it doesn't? What could I do?"

"Then we'll try another. You'll start to notice side effects. By now of course. Have you noticed any?"

"I was tired the first time I took it."

"That's completely normal, I picked this type because it helps relax the patient without impairing their mental abilities the most."

Jasper coughed, his face going red. "There is another side effect that I don't like."

"Jasper." I tugged on his hand, but he still shook his head.

"I don't like it. It's not safe for my fiancee."

"What? What is it?"

"I... we..." Jasper was at a lost for words, and I could read the shame on his face.

"What he's trying to say is that last night while he was asleep, we made love. He doesn't remember it. I do. And I'm not ashamed to say I enjoyed it."

Dr. Victor looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh. Once he had himself under control, he straighten in his chair, leveling a look at Jasper.

"I've never quiet heard of that kind of side effect. But at the same time, you have to take in account your type of personality. And I'm not talking about your disorder. I looked hard at all the tests we put you through and it's very, very, obvious that you are a passionate person. With anything you do. Do you love her?"

Jasper looked confused. "Of course. With all my heart."

"Then it's not hard to see why she'd trigger a passionate response out of you. Even in your sleep. For all you know, you might have been dreaming about her."

"I don't remember. The medicine made things foggy."

"That's normal, the first few times."

"I don't like it."

"I did." I snapped, getting worked up. Jasper hunched down and I felt my heart break. I looked at the doctor helplessly.

"Jasper, what are you really upset about?"

"I'm afraid of hurting her. I've already threatened her when I was angry. Now I'm forcing myself on her in my sleep. I'm getting more and more fucked up. If I ever did anything to her... I'd never forgive myself."

"First things first, why did you threaten her? Did either of you get physical?"

"He needs to tell you the whole story before he starts that again." I butted in, gaining both of their attentions. "It was yesterday after he came back from seeing you. He was scared he'd hurt me. After I talked with his father, I wanted to talk with him. He tried to push me away emotionally. Then he tried to leave because he didn't want to face things. I wouldn't let him. I stood in his way and that's when he said that. He would never hurt me. I refuse to believe it. I just wish Jasper would believe me."

"What would make you believe her, Jasper?"

"I don't know. Knowing for sure that I wouldn't hurt her?"

"Nothing is for sure. When do you feel like you're going to hurt her?"

"When I lose control of my feelings. When I get really angry. It doesn't even have to be about her. To tell the truth, she's never made me angry. Just others."

"Do you think this medicine is helping any?"

"I thought so."

"Bella?"

"I think so. But it's only been a day. We need to give it some time. I've been trying to tell him that this is something we both will have to work for. Nothing is overnight."

"She is right, Jasper. I can tell you with quite accuracy that this will not be fixed over night. More than half of my patients take at least a year to get settled down to where they feel right. Comfortable. When they can say that they have more good days in a week than bad. Right now everything is very new with you. Your condition. We don't know how many episodes you've had in the past. That you're having now. Or will in the future. Once we can get a pattern of sorts down for you, things will be easier to pin point and map out."

"Fine." Jasper was grudging in his reply but he didn't argue so I took that as something good.

"Did you get a notebook?"

"Yes, my father got me one yesterday."

"Have you had a chance to write in it yet?"

"Only a few sentences. Form this morning."

"That's fine. Can I see it?"

Jasper picked it up off the floor and handed it to the doctor. We waited as he read over what he wrote.

"This is very good. A little messy, but that's fine. That's normal. Emotions like these will come at you like a roller coaster. It'll be hard to tell what is what with them. You could be happy and sad at the same time. Keep doing what you're doing and we'll see what we can do to help."

"Fine."

We spent another hour listening to things to try. To the results on his test and the severity of what Jasper had. As bad as Jasper thought his problem was, the doctor said he was lucky. That he had a very light version of the disorder. Which explained why it had never been noticed. Why Jasper never put things together. And with the right medicine, Jasper might just get lucky enough to never notice it again.

That was if things went perfect and Jasper got over his fear of hurting me.

Fingers crossed.

Jasper stopped by the pharmacy, taking his prescription inside while I sat in the car. We got home around two, Jasper exhausted.

"Lay on the couch and watch TV, boo. I'll make us some grilled cheese and soup."

"I can do it."

"No. My turn to take care of you. Now lay down."

He glared at me, before doing as told. I waited until he was lying on the couch before starting things. As I stirred the soup, I glanced over and caught Jasper watching me. I smiled and he relaxed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, baby. I just like watching you. You look really cute."

"Thank you. I'm glad you enjoy the view."

He smirked, licking his lips.

"If you keep that up, your soup will burn."

"Promise?"

I almost threw my spoon at him, refraining when I heard my stomach growl.

"You're lucky the baby comes first."

He laughed, watching as I poured the soup into bowls and plated the grilled cheese. I carried them over to Jasper, putting them on the table. I went back for juice, before taking a seat beside Jasper. We teased each other as we ate, stealing kisses and laughing.

"Feel like a nap, baby?"

"I could use one."

I yawned on cue Jasper beating me to the kitchen with the dirty dishes. He kicked his shoes off and came back over. I watched him lay back, getting comfortable.

"Do you want me to go into the bedroom?"

He lifted an eyebrow, staring at me. "Why?"

"So, that you don't attack me in your sleep?"

"Very funny."

"Well. I'm asking. Personally I enjoy the surprise behind it."

"If it happens again, wake me up."

"I tried, last time."

His face paled and I knew I shouldn't have said that.

"Shit."

"Well, to be honest, I did try, but not that much."

"What do you mean, not that much?"

"I said your name twice, does that count?"

He looked relieved, a little. "Yes and no."

"I was enjoying myself too much to really try, not to mention that you were already busy."

He blushed and it was so cute I couldn't help but laugh. "I love going down on you, but to do it when I'm asleep seems wrong."

"How about I do it to you while I'm asleep?"

"Shut up, Bella."

I snickered, climbing on top of him. His arms came around, moving me until I was snuggled along side of him, my stomach cushioned against him. "Go to sleep, at the rate I attack you, there might not be much time for it."

I kissed him and then did as told.

* * *

JPOV

"Jasper."

My brain woke.

"Jasper."

The fog started to go away.

"Jasper."

I groaned, my eyes clearing. My body turned to stone when I realized what I was doing and to whom. Currently I was bent over Bella, both of her legs wrapped around me. What the fuck is wrong with me? To make things worse, I had her hair gripped in one hand, and the other holding her wrists above her head.

I shook my head, jerking away and releasing her, the force knocking me onto the floor. Bella was heaving, her face sweaty, body trembling. I did it again.

"Bella..."

"What the fuck are you doing?" My face went slack as she raged at me, her voice high.

"What?"

Without warning, Bella jumped on top of me, shoving me back against the floor.

"What the fuck are you doing? I was about to come, damn it!"

My mind was blank and confused. "What? Bella, I was hurting you! I -"

"Did I say you were hurting me? Did I? DID I?"

My mouth hung open, unable to speak. I'd never seen her so furious.

"You listen to me, and listen good! If you're hurting me, you'll know; because I'll scream so loud your ears will burst! We were making love and you stopped just as I was about to come! I'm a pregnant horny bitch who wants an orgasm, do you understand? Or do I need to do it myself?"

I lost it; Bella had pushed me too far with her words. I wasn't sure what happen, one moment I was laying on the floor, the next I had Bella on all fours, fucking the hell out of her. One hand in her hair, yanking with each thrust, the other smacking her ass. She screamed, sobbed, whimpered and met me thrust for thrust, pleading to come. Moaning my name.

Somewhere in my head I knew I was going too far. That I was over the edge and ready to take Bella with me. But I couldn't move my limps, only along for the ride.

"You want to come, baby? You want to come?" I hissed at Bella, leaning in close so she could feel me breath on her.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh shit! Jasper!"

"That's right, baby! That's fucking right! Scream my name! Scream it!"

"Jasper! Jasper!"

I felt my stomach harden, shivering as I neared my release. Reaching under, I pulled on her nipple, causing Bella to squeal, clenching down on me. I moved down and pinched her clit, Bella arching back at me as she came. That was all it took, another stroke and I came hard, almost knocking her to the floor. My muscles went wild, my body taken over by the pleasure.

Coming down from my high, I used what little brain I had to wrap my arms around Bella, holding her up. I felt the contractions in her body, listened to her small pants as she went limp against me.

"Bella, baby?"

Her head lolled to one side and I knew she was spent.

"I love you, baby." She didn't hear me, already sound asleep. I moved back away from her, picking her up and laying her on the couch. Bella barely moved as I jostled her, her arm hanging over the couch.

I felt the ecstasy still running through my blood, pumping the adrenaline into me. It was a heady combo with my medicine. Somehow I was going to have to figure out how to stop doing this. For all Bella knew I could have tried to strangle her during love, and wouldn't have noticed until I woke.

Hearing a car out front made me jump, scooping Bella up along with our clothes. I made it to our room just as the front door open. Once she was laying on the bed, I yanked my clothes on, trying to wake her.

"Bella. Baby."

She groaned, pulling away from me. "Sleep."

"I know, baby, but we have company."

"No. Go way. Sleep. Jasper. Stay."

Her hands pulled on me, trying to bring me down beside her.

"I can't, baby. We have company. Wake up."

She sighed, falling back to sleep. I gave up trying to wake her, heading back out to living room. Edward and Emmett were in the kitchen, rummaging through our fridge.

"Hey, man! Where's sis? Eddie and I dropped by to see what's up. How'd your appointment go?"

"Fine, fine. She's asleep. Worn out."

"Learn anything new?" Edward came over after taking a soda from Emmett. He popped it open, sipping.

"Yeah, I don't have a bad form of it. He called it 'light'. Said with the right meds, over time, I might not even notice it. But who knows. I just wish this hadn't happen now. Not with her being pregnant."

Emmett scowled at me, tossing a drink my way. Both of us popped the tops, taking seats around the room.

"What do you mean, not while she's pregnant? You don't want her pregnant?"

"That's not what I meant. I just wish I wasn't burdening her with this shit while she was pregnant. Our first baby, her first chance at being a mother, and I have to go fuck it up like always."

"Dude, that's not your fault. I mean, jeez, with all the shit that's happen, I'm surprised our whole family ain't crazy, to be honest. Bella ain't holding it against you."

"No." I smiled. "She's the fighter, my Bella. She said she's going to take care of me no matter what and that if she has to be the strong one for a while, she was happy to do it. To take care of me."

"Then let her, what's the big deal?" Edward had no idea why it was a deal to me. I narrowed my eyes on him, trying to figure out how to explain to him. Emmett stepped in to help.

"Jasper isn't the type to let someone take care of him. While Bella is the type to mother. Hell, she's been doing it to us since we were kids."

"I know. Give it a chance, let her. At least until you figure out how to get along with your condition."

"I'm trying. It's just hard. We've got enough shit on our plates."

"It'll get better." Emmett snickered. "Did I hear right about Alice?"

"What?"

"Did she really apologize to Bella?"

"I don't know, why? Bella never said anything."

"Oh, well, I just thought. Alice told Esme, who told Carlisle, who told dad, who told us."

"I guess I was left out of the loop."

"I'm sure she'll tell you. I guess they made up real good. Alice is trying to be a better sister. Wants to be around you, Bella and the baby."

"That's cool, as long as Bella is ok with it. If she starts her whiny shit again, I'll show her to the door."

"I'm right there behind you."

"What's going on with Reed?" I turned my attention towards Edward.

"What about?"

"We all noticed the way Bella acted around him. She was skittish as hell."

I felt my face get hot. "She's scared of him. He makes her nervous as hell. When mom asked Alice over she asked him too. Bella asked me not to leave her alone with him. But he managed to get to her in the kitchen."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"I've noticed that he watches her a lot."

"What?" Both Emmett and I sat forward.

"Whenever we're in a group, he watches her. By herself, or with you. At first I just thought he was trying to get to know all of us. But lately it's just been her he watches. And you. I'm not sure what for, or why."

"I'll beat the fuck out of him!"

"Get in line." Emmett was up and pacing like a raging bull.

"It's my pregnant fiancee. He tries to put his hands on her and I'll kill him."

"I don't think it's that. Hell, I don't know. Really. It's like he's trying to figure something out. But I can't tell what. On the flip side, you can see he's into Alice. As creepy as he is, he's into her. She's his girl."

"Well, what the fuck are we going to do?"

"Calm down, Emmett." I rubbed my forehead, trying to get through an 'episode'. I felt the pressure in my head, the tightening in my chest. "Shit. Get my pills from the kitchen."

"What? What's wrong?" Both of them were standing, looking frantic. Emmett ran to the kitchen, yanking out cabinets, desperately searching. Edward moved close, fanning me with a pillow.

"You ok, dude? Jasper. Jasper? Talk to me."

"Episode. First time..." Words were jumbled, a fog cloudy my eyes. I felt rage. I felt upset. I felt everything at once, my emotions jumping around, causing my body to come alive in the worst possible way. My face was clammy, my skin cold and wet.

"Stop. Please stop." I pleaded with the unknown, wishing it would end.

Emmett came back, at a lost, empty handed. I jumped when he started screaming.

"Bella! Bella!" He made a dash towards our bedroom door and I was unable to warn either of them. Just as he grabbed hold of the doorknob, Bella came bulldozing out.

"What? What!" She whirled around the couch towards me, her face shocked and horrified. "Jasper? Jasper? Oh God, Jasper, what happened?"

By now speech was impossible, as I felt myself gasping for air.

* * *

BPOV

I was just about dressed when I heard my brother's blood curdling scream. It had me running towards the living room, almost knocking Emmett over as I went. I wasn't ready for what I saw. Edward was fanning a pillow towards Jasper, while Jasper was in a full blown breakdown. He was covered in sweat, face whiter than a ghost, lips blue, as his chest pumped for air.

"What? What! Jasper? Jasper? Oh God, Jasper, what happened?"

His body shook, trying to talk, his fingers curling into fists.

"I can't find his medicine, sis, where is his medicine?" I snapped out of my funk at Emmett's words, determined to stay strong and save my love. I slid into the kitchen, ripping out drawls, Emmett close behind. "I looked in here, nothing!"

"They have to be in here!" We continued to rip the drawers off their hinges, kitchen items flying everyone, rolling around on the floor. By now Edward had Jasper laying down on the floor, trying to get him to breathe.

I went for the last drawer, yanking it so hard, everything went in the air. I saw the bottle, diving towards it. Once it was in my hands, I screamed, scrambling to get back to Jasper. In the process, I didn't look where I was going and tripped, my feet going out from under me.

"Bella!" Emmett's cry didn't go unnoticed, but I couldn't stop myself, landing squarely on my ass. The burn shot through me, and I couldn't help but cry. That was definitely going to bruise, damn it.

Emmett got to me, pulling me up. "Are you ok? The baby?"

"My ass. It's just my ass." I shrugged him off, running to Jasper. I had the bottle popped one, fishing one pill out. Edward brought Jasper's head up so I could put the pill in his mouth, before tipping it back for Jasper to shallow.

"Call the doctor! Call Pops!" I rambled the number off to Emmett, watching him struggle to dial. As soon as they answered, he jumbled everything together to make them understand. Emmett told us their directions, pulling Jasper onto his side, Edward getting a cold cloth to lay against his back. I talked to Jasper to keep him conscious and calm, letting him know we were there and that help was on the way.

Pops arrived minutes later, in such a rush to get to Jasper that he didn't bother to wait for the alarm, setting it off. Lights and sirens went off as the ambulance arrived. Jasper was breathing but unable to calm himself down, his blood pressure high. They brought a medicine broad in, scooping him up and running outside for the ambulance. There were cops, medical people and family members swarming everywhere, catching me off guard.

I held onto my brothers so that I wouldn't get trampled.

"Bella! Bella!" Pops' call got our attention and we looked up to see him frantically waving from the back of the ambulance. Emmett strong armed us through so that I could get inside with Jasper. They had his pressure coming down, Jasper reaching out to me. I grabbed his hand, huddling close with Pops beside me. They slammed the door shut, the siren starting as they raced to the hospital.

"It's ok, Jasper. It's ok. I'm here. Everything is fine. I love you. I love you." I kissed his face, despite the paramedic telling me to move back. Pops grabbed the guy by the back of the shirt, jerking back just as Jasper brought his free hand up towards the man's face.

"He might be sick, but he'll knock your head off for talking to her like that."

"I'm sorry." His apology wasn't good enough for Jasper, who still wanted to knock him straight. I squeezed his hand, gaining his attention again.

"It's ok, Jasper. He's just doing his job. Just calm down. Everything will be ok. We're almost to the hospital. This is just a little set back. Alright? I love you."

Pops rubbed my back, whispering low. "Keep talking, ladybug, it's working."

I nodded, smiling through me tears. Jasper was watching me as if I was the last life line he had.

"I fell on my ass when I found your medicine. Now I'll have a big bruise there." His face darkened his body struggling. All of us grabbed hold and held down, keeping him against the bed. "No more spanking my ass, boo."

At once he stopped, everyone going silence as they stared at me. I blushed, smiling.

"What can I say, my man like's to smack my ass when we make love."

Pops had a fit of giggles, Jasper looked down right shocked and the paramedic was red as a tomato. It that moment, I knew everything was fine, that this was just a small set back.

* * *

**This is just a setback, like Bella said, don't kill the messenger, lol! **

**Also, a lot of people have been asking how many chapters til lil mo mo gets here? For that, I can answer without a doubt, the last chapters if not the last. Going with that, please let me know what you guys think about my previous question! Don't forget the poll and please leave lots of love! **

**My new year tradition: LOTS OF CHAPTERS & LOTS OF REVIEWS OF LOVE! LOL **


	51. Take Take Rosalie!

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! Thank u to the ladies, they rock!**

**

* * *

**

**I heard everyone loud and clear, tons of chapters! We might hit 150 or higher in chapters based on the things i'd like to get out in this story. I just wanted to make sure i didn't bore you guys with too much, but everyone that reviewed or dropped me a note said they wanted this story to go on forever. In the end it might feel like it, lol. **

**A nice surprise in this chapter and i enjoyed it, lol, hope you guys like!**

* * *

BPOV

The good news was Jasper was fine. That the stress of the day had triggered an anxiety attack after Jasper had gone through the manic and depressive episode. It was a lot of words for something simple. The only flip side of it, the medicine he had been put on had worked, the only bad part, it hadn't been strong enough. Once again, Dr. Victor gave Jasper a new dosage and prescription. He had been sedated in order to let the medicine kick in and to help relax after his attack.

I was allowed in with him after they had him hooked up and he was asleep. Our family was outside talking with the doctor. I held Jasper's hand, studying his face. He looked so much better than when I came out and saw him. Almost childlike.

"I told you everything would be fine, Jasper. I love you." I kept talking to him despite knowing he couldn't hear me. Dr. Victor came in to check on Jasper, scribbling in his file.

"He's doing good, Bella. Very good. You did a great job getting him the pill."

I smiled. "Thank you. I was so worried that I wouldn't get to him in time."

"No, no. He's ok. One thing about Jasper, he works himself up. I'm not sure how much that is of the disorder and how much is Jasper. Carlisle told me he was quite a handful as a child. Very mischievous and such."

"That's my Jasper."

He laughed softly. "Yes. That he is. They told me you talked him though things. He listens to you very well. Closely."

"I do the same."

"Very nice. Jasper should be asleep for a few more hours. We'll let him go when he wakes up if things are back to normal. You might want to get a snack while you wait or go home."

"I'll wait for the snack, and I want to take Jasper home as well."

"Good, good."

He laid the file back down, leaving us alone. I continued to talk on and off to Jasper, for almost two more hours. It was nearly one in the morning before Carlisle came in to check on us.

"How are you doing, ladybug?"

"Good, good. Everyone still out there?"

"I sent your brothers home, along with Esme. Charlie is napping on the chairs out there."

"He can go too."

"He wants to help get Jasper home."

"Thank you."

"Why don't I take you down for a snack? You need to eat, you've been sitting there for a while. The baby needs something."

"Ok." I gave in when he used the baby.

"Jasper might be awake when we get back. It shouldn't take much longer."

"That'll be nice. I'd like to get him home so I can take care of him."

He smiled, helping me up. My legs were stiff and my butt had not stopped hurting, the pain now pulsating.

"Bella?"

I stopped and turned towards Pops, his face pale.

"What? Is it Jasper?" I looked towards the bed and found him still peacefully sleeping. When I followed Pops' vision, I nearly went down to the floor. My chair had blood in it. The pain I'd been in came clearly to my mind. Did I just sit through a miscarriage?

"No! No!" I shook my head, my hands feeling over my body, feeling my pants and finding them smeared with blood. Things seemed to stop; I wasn't sure what happen next, only clearing up when I was in room, nurses, Carlisle and one of the ER doctors buzzing around me. They pulled my clothes off, ready for an ultrasound, then stopped.

"Bella, did you fall?"

I blinked, trying to figure out what the doctor was asking.

"Did you fall, Bella?"

"Yes, on my butt. But I didn't think it would hurt the baby... I'm sorry... I didn't..."

He shook his head, "Calm down. Calm down. I think we found the source of the blood and it's not the baby. Please roll onto your side."

Pops helped me roll, holding my arms. His face was passive as he watched and I learned nothing. I felt hands on my back, my butt and thighs. Then something cold before I felt like I was being burned, crying out.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but we need to clean them, it's going to hurt. Close your eyes and count, please."

I did as told before his words, sunk in. "Them? Clean what?"

"It seems the fall has bruised your behind pretty bad, and the pressure applied while you sat for those hours with Jasper, broke the skin in a few places which is where all the blood came from."

"The baby is fine?"

"We're going to check to be sure, but I'm pretty sure it's your butt that is the problem."

"Oh thank you." I was so relieved that the sting didn't faze me after that. Within twenty minutes they had wiped the blood away and cleaned it with alcohol before adding dressing. I was given special leggings to help keep the swelling down and to prevent clots. Pops had dad run to the house to pick up a dress for me to change into.

As I sat in my own booth waiting to be let go to go back to Jasper, Pops sighed and sat down.

"Heck of a night."

"Yeah." I grimaced. "No wonder my ass hurts."

He laughed softly. "That'll do it. Only you, ladybug. Only you."

I blushed, "I didn't mean too. I've got two left feet and I tripped over all the stuff at the house."

"At least we'll get to see the baby again."

Sure enough they took me to another room, where there was an ultrasound machine. Pops helped me up onto the table. Despite the pain in my butt, I laid back, pulling my gown up to expose my belly. I was giddy with how big it was, knowing that Jasper's baby was inside. A nurse and the ER doctor came in, getting things ready.

The gel was cold but I forgot everything when I heard the heart beat. There wasn't much to see from the front and since the doctor didn't know about my history started to panic. Pops took him outside to talk to, while the nurse sat me up and continued.

"This is an odd way of looking at a baby."

"I know. But it's the only way."

She smiled, "No matter. Aw yes, there's the little one. See?"

She pointed out the head, and what little could be seen. I smiled, tears running down my face. "Can you tape that? I'd like it's daddy to see."

"Already taping."

"Thank you."

She smiled again, moving around, noting everything that caught her attention. When she shook her head and went back around, I knew something was odd.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. It's hard to see. I'd like to get the doctor in here."

She stopped and went out to see if they were done talking. All three came back in minutes, talking too low for me to hear. Pops was passive again, not giving me any hints. He took my hand as they started back up again. This time it was completely silent as he did his own check.

He'd murmur and whisper to the nurse, before turning back to us.

"I'm not for sure, but it looks like twins, Miss. Swan."

The rush of joy caused me to faint even as I heard Pops laughing delightedly.

"I want my fiancee! Where is she? Where is Bella?" I could hear Jasper's yelling from 6 booths down.

"Calm down, Jasper, she's resting. You're not helping. Calm down." Pops' voice was next, but it didn't help.

I looked around my booth and found dad asleep next to me.

"Dad?"

His eyes opened, clearing. "It's good to have you back, babygirl. How you feeling? How's my grandbabies?"

I glowed, feeling my face turn red with another rush. My hands cupped my belly. "It's true? I'm having twins?"

"They think so, but they're not sure. Said it might take another month or two to be sure. But for safety their going to treat you as a multiple pregnancy."

"I didn't think I could have one baby and now I'm having two. Jasper will be so happy."

"If they don't have to put him in restraints." We listened to him yelling at everyone within hearing shot.

"I'd like to surprise him."

"What do you want to do?"

"Later today can we have a little party, maybe two cakes?"

"Sure. I'll keep your secret. Let's get him home before he goes to jail."

I nodded, easing off the bed. He left so I could pull the dress on before coming back in. Dad helped me walk down the hall towards all the ruckus.

"How's the backside?"

"Sore. Now I know why you have so much padding back there."

He laughed under his breath and I smiled. Pops was coming out from behind the curtain as we approached. "Oh thank goodness. He's about to blow."

I nodded and they let me go inside. Dr. Victor, two nurses and two security guards were holding Jasper down so he wouldn't hurt himself. They were trying to get the restraints on him, but he wouldn't stop moving.

"Jasper." Everyone stopped and looked at me. Jasper went limp, panting. "You stop right now and tell them you're sorry for being so loud."

They all looked shocked and disbelieving. I crossed my arms when he stayed silent. At once he nodded.

"I'm sorry."

Their eyes almost dropped to the floor as they stepped back. Dr. Victor took point beside him. "Are you ok, Jasper?"

"Fine."

The doctor glanced back at me. "That fast? You can calm him down that fast?"

"Sometimes."

"All the time." I glared at Jasper who was now grinning.

"Do you think he can go home?"

"Yes. That is what I was coming to tell him when he started throwing a major fit. You were being-"

"Told about his condition." I had to stop the doctor from spilling the beans about the baby or being checked over. That would send Jasper into another fit.

He frowned. "His condition? I... oh, yes, yes. I'm sorry, it's been a long night. We'll give you another half hour to calm down and then you can go home. Alright?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for acting like that. I just don't want her away from me, especially in a hospital."

"That's alright." Dr. Victor waved everyone out, letting me take a seat. Once we were alone, I kissed Jasper, making him smile.

"How are you feeling, boo?"

"Fine. How are you feeling, baby?"

"Good, good. Sore."

"Sore?"

"My butt. It's nothing." His eyes dropped to my waist and I just grinned.

"You didn't hurt yourself? The baby?"

"No we're fine."

He relaxed, holding my hand. Dad and Pops came in to pass the time, teasing and picking on Jasper. It was what we needed. Some family banter to make things seem less tense. I could tell dad had talked with Pops, since every time Jasper tried to pick info out of either of them, they'd clam up or lie.

Promptly at 3 in the morning, we were finally released with new medicine and new instructions. They wheeled Jasper out once I had snapped at him to shut up and get into the chair.

Dad drove with me in the front and Pops in the back.

"Anyone hungry?"

"I could use a snack."

He nodded, glancing to the backseat.

"Us too."

We drove around looking for a place open this late at night. Surprisingly we got lucky with Taco Bell. Dad ordered one of everything it seemed, the bags of food filling the car. Once we were home, safe and sound, I relaxed. Jasper was still grumpy, which we were told would be normal after such a bad episode. To over look it unless things started up again.

The less we focused on it, the easier for Jasper to get back into himself.

Fine by me.

I had to say as tired as I was that early in the morning, the food was delicious and having my dad's around was a nice treat. Pops ushered Jasper to our room and helped him get ready for bed, giving me some time with dad to talk things over for later.

"What do you want the cakes to say, babygirl?"

"Surprise Daddy on one. Two babies on the other. We don't have to decorate; I'd just really like to have a little something when we tell him."

"I'm sure he'll love it, babygirl. I know I'm enjoying grandpahood."

I hugged him, snuggling into his side. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, babygirl. I'm glad things are working out for the two of you."

"Me too."

"I'll even wrangle the family together and bring them over. Is it ok if Reed comes?"

"Alice is going to want to come so he can too. I'm not leaving Jasper's side so it won't matter."

He nodded, Pops coming from our room.

"Jasper is waiting in bed for you. Remember what the doctor said about your butt, don't sleep on it for a few days, keep it clean and bandaged until it stops bleeding. Wear those leggings until the bleeding stops as well."

"Yes, doctor." I saluted him, making everyone laugh. After they left, I headed to our room.

Jasper was adorable in his pajamas. His head was lolled to the side, breathing softly. I grabbed a sleeping gown, then tip toed into our bathroom, pulling it on. Once my teeth were cleaned, I made my way to the bed, slipping in onto my side.

"I love you, Jasper."

I laid my head on his shoulder, clinging to his hand.

"Love you, baby."

I smiled, realizing he'd been awake.

* * *

-Next Day-

We slept in late, neither of us getting out of bed until noon. I was first out, wanting to get Jasper a card and food ready for our surprise dinner. It wasn't until I thought about my butt that the bed crossed my mind.

"Bella, are you bleeding?" His question stopped me and I turned to look at him. His eyes were wide as he stared at where I'd been sleeping. There were small puddles of blood that had dried on the sheets. I felt my behind and could feel dried blood there.

"Bella?" Jasper got out of bed, his face urgent. "Are you bleeding?"

"Yes." It came out before I could stop it, and I had to lunge to hold Jasper back from diving for the phone. "It's ok, Jasper! It's ok."

"Ok?" He was frantic, trying to shake me. "You're bleeding, damn it! It's not ok, we need an ambulance."

"Jasper-"

"Bella, you could be losing the baby-"

"Jasper it's my ass!" He froze, turning in my arms.

"What?"

"My ass." I calmed, letting him go. "When I fell on my ass I bruised it, worst than I thought. I didn't have it checked out last night and sat with you for a few hours. The pressure on the bruise broke the skin. They checked me over and fixed me right up. But the doctor said not to sleep on it and I guess I did during the night."

His face was priceless, as if he too, couldn't quite believe our bad luck.

"I... I..." He shook his head, still confused. I pulled him into the bathroom and had him help me.

"Can you pull the leggings down and check?"

I hoisted my gown up, putting my ass in view. When he inhaled I knew he could see where I had bled through.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to freak, I mean-"

"I know, boo, calm down. It's ok. I forgot to tell you."

"Oh, alright." He was tender and slow, doing as I asked. Once the leggings were completely off, he started pulling the square pieces of gauze away. "Only two bled, but they've stopped. Do you want to take a shower first?"

"Please."

He finished pulled them off, helping me pull the gown off and getting into the shower. His clothes weren't far behind as he stepped in with me. The warm water hit us, and it was all we needed. I pulled Jasper close, snuggling my face into his chest. His hands were gentle on my back.

"I love you, Jasper."

"I love you too, baby. I'm sorry about yesterday."

A pissy mood swing hit me; I jerked back and glared up at him. "It's not your fault! Stop saying that!"

He laughed to himself, kissing my nose. Once he got me back into his arms, he kissed me on the lips. "I know that, baby. I'm not saying about my episode, I'm talking about throwing that stupid tantrum."

I relaxed and smiled, "Oh, that. Well, it's ok. They should have known better. But then again, you should trust our fathers."

"I know." He sighed. "I just want you close. Especially after what the fucker said in the ambulance."

"He was right, boo. I was in his way. Truth be told, I'm glad he spoke up. If I had stopped him from helping you, I never would have forgiven myself in the end."

He kissed my forehead. "I know, I just don't like men talking to you like that. Or women, but at least I can hit the men."

We laughed together, before cleaning each other. Jasper helped redress my behind and even pulled the leggings back up so I wouldn't have to bend. Before I could dress, he pulled me to the bed, sitting down. I watched and waited as he pressed his hands to either side of my belly. His face was full of concentration as he started talking.

"I'm sorry about last night, my lil baby. Daddy is still getting used to his mood swings. But your mommy was perfect. Great. She took great care of me and made sure I got my medicine. You are very lucky to have her, my lil mo mo."

I swallowed my tears back, running my fingers in his hair. "He's lucky to have you too, boo."

Jasper grinned planting big kisses all over my belly. The baby woke, kicking and kicking. We enjoyed our moment before finishing up. Jasper decided on a white muscle shirt and jeans. When he added tight suspenders, I had to fan myself.

"You might be the one to get attacked today, boo."

He wagged his eyes at me, smirking. "I know. Why do you think I wore this?"

I licked my lips. "You are bad."

"Tell me about it."

He went to slap my ass and caught himself. "Damn."

I snickered, returning the favor and running towards the kitchen. Jasper was hot on my heels, sliding in behind me. I opened the fridge just as the phone rang, Jasper answering it.

"Baby, it's dad, he wants to talk to you."

I took it from him, gently sitting on the couch.

"Hello?"

"Hello, ladybug. Everything is set for five. Did you guys just get up?"

"Yeah, we were tired. That's good. Thank you."

"No problem. Emmett is going to pick up the cakes and bring them with you. Esme wants to know what you want to eat, she's cooking."

With Jasper close by I couldn't say to much. "Whatever she wants."

"He's listening, isn't he?"

"Exactly."

Pops laughed, "Alright, I'll tell her to surprise us. See you at five."

"Thank you, Pops."

"No problem."

Jasper was watching me as I hung up, waiting.

"What?"

"What was that about?"

"They wanted to come back over. Everyone enjoyed our dinner."

"Oh, cool. Did you want to get a snack before hand?"

"That sounds good. I need to pick some things up too."

He didn't question me, waiting as I grabbed my jacket. Jasper got smart and brought a pillow for me to sit on in the car. He drove to the hot dog stand in town. We got in line, looking over the board. When it was our turn we both picked a dog, chips and a drink.

Jasper took a walk while I went into the knick knack store for my card. I looked at all the ones they had before picking a baby one. I filled it out after I brought it, slipping it into my bag to hide. He played stupid outside, taking my hand. We wandered around for a while, looking in the windows. At all the Halloween decorations around town. Most of the small stores had put stuff up.

"Do we need to pick anything up for the dinner?"

"No."

"You want to go home or keep walking?"

"Go home."

He smiled and we turned around and headed back to the car. It was almost 3:30 by the time we got home. I hid the card in the baby's room, before going out to relax with Jasper on the couch. We watched the news until four when my brothers showed up. The cakes were in boxes and I was glad. I didn't need Jasper seeing the surprise beforehand. They were grinning like goons and it didn't get past Jasper.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's actually not funny. It's just that good. Right Eddie?"

"Yup."

They snickered, getting drinks before taking seats. When Jasper headed to look at the cakes, I slapped his hands away.

"Sit, no peeking."

"What does everyone else know that I don't?"

"Nothing. Now stop whining."

He stuck his tongue out, huffing. But did as told and took a seat. We laughed, watching him. I started getting the table set as dad showed up. He came in with a grin on his face and a camera. I passed him a drink and watched him take a seat next to Jasper.

By four thirty Pops and Esme had arrived and everyone helped carried the dinner in. We were setting things out as Alice and Reed arrived. Both came in carrying pies. But the looks on their face told me that neither knew about the babies.

"Let's eat before Jasper throws a fit." My announcement calmed Jasper down a bit, as we passed the food around.

We were full and happy after an hour, and Jasper was ready for the surprise.

"Ok, can someone tell me yet?"

I smiled and kissed him, getting up. Emmett and Edward cleared the end of the table off, making room for the cakes. The cameras were ready and aimed, waiting for the moment.

I got Jasper up and had him stand at the end. Before I opened the boxes, I hurried to get my card, coming back. Jasper was staring at me, a frown on his face. When I told him to close his eyes he was about to blow.

As soon as he did, I opened the boxes and got ready.

"Ok, open them."

His eyes widen and his face paled. "Surprise...daddy...two...ba...bab...babi...babies...two babies...? Two? More than one?"

I nodded, smiling. There was a cheer around the table as pictures were taken. Jasper smiled, nodded and fainted. Luckily my brothers caught him before he nailed the table, sitting him up in the chair. Pops came around, waving smelling salt under his nose.

"I knew we'd need this."

I laughed as Jasper started to come too. There was a second where Jasper just stared at me, and then everyone around the table before his eyes fell back on the cakes. When he reread what they said, he jumped from the table, catching me around the waist and started twirling us until I was sick. We were laughing, smiling and cheering, the house full of noise.

"Two babies! We're having two babies! Hot damn! Hot damn!" He paused and stared at me. "That means twins, right?"

I lifted an eyebrow, "Yes, darling, two means twins."

He blushed as everyone laughed at him. "Well, with all my jumping I didn't think that far ahead. I'm getting two lil mo mo's! Bella, we're having two mo mo's! Two!"

"I know, boo, I know." I kissed him as he started twirling again. My stomach started churning. "Jasper, put me down before I throw up in your face."

He did at once, clutching me to his side. We earned well wishes around the table, stopping when we came to Alice. I was waiting for the backfire, gripping Jasper's shirt to keep him from attacking her.

"All I can say is whoot whoot! Rosalie can bite our asses!"

There was a pause while Alice sweated it out before I let loose laughing, before hugging her. Everyone joined in, including Jasper, who was red from laughing.

"You can say that again!"

* * *

**SURPRISE! TWINS! LOL Did you see that coming?**

**Who'd thought that Alice had it in her to be so nice? lol**

**I can't say too much about Reed because he is one of the big players in my story. But i can say that Alice really doesn't have another agenda for the family. She mights have a few more tantrums and such, but nothing are kick ass Bella can't handle. **

**I've got a good idea what names we're gonna used for the babies, so this will be the last chapter to vote for names. Hurry and cast yours if you haven't!**

**FYI - I'm off for the next week and half, so I will be locked away writing the whole time, more updates soon! lol**


	52. He Said What? Oh Hell No!

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! Thank u to the ladies! **

**

* * *

**

**Welcome to all the newbie reviewers! And another round of thank you to everyone that keeps reviewing, I look forward to each one! I wanted to wait to post this one until i had the next chapter ready. It's being beta'd at the moment so it should come out in a few days, and well, at the end of this one, you'll know why. **

**Don't kill the messenger! LOL**

* * *

BPOV

Within a few days of that bad episode, Jasper started to get better. The new dose of medicine was working and working great. His moods had evened out, with only a few moments of anger. I'd never quite seen Jasper cry like he did, when he got to see the video of the babies from the hospital. Usually his weakness would trigger aggressive towards anyone who witnessed it, instead Jasper just laughed when he got teased.

He was happier, which made me happier. And that spread out to our family.

The morning of Halloween had us scrambling to get our outfits laid out and ready for later that night. We were expecting a ton of kids, and I couldn't wait to see their outfits. A glimpse of what we'd be doing next year with our babies. Jasper had taken to getting an extra of everything for the nursery, even going as far to have the room enlarged so that there was enough room for both babies.

Construction was to start within a few days, and Jasper planned on staying home to oversee things. I was starting back to work tomorrow, and couldn't be happier or nervous about it. Halloween brought another milestone, with me hitting my four month mark.

"Hungry, baby?"

"Yeah. I've got a craving for potatoes, bacon and waffles with strawberries."

"Coming up."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

He kissed me as I moved around the house getting the candy into buckets. I made sure our batteries were charged for pictures as well. Jasper turned around to watch me as I went through the fridge for dinner.

"We should start talking about baby names, since there are two now."

"We don't know what they are."

"We can come up with two boy and two girl names."

"Ok. I want one of them to carry your name."

He frowned, "They don't have too. I'd rather they carry our fathers' names. Or even our mothers'."

"They can have two middle names."

"Whatever you want, baby. I'm not going to argue."

"I need your help to pick."

"I know. I will."

He flipped the bacon and waffles, turning back to me.

"Name some boy names."

"I really like Jackson and Bentley."

"I like those too. What about Landon and Nekoli?"

"I like. I like."

"Girls?"

"Raine. Shiloh."

He smiled, "I like those. Madeline and Melanie?"

"Good, good."

We continued to go back and forth throwing names out between us while we waited for the food to cook. Jasper didn't want his name to be included in either of the babies' names. I wanted his name in one of them if not both. After breakfast Jasper made a bed on the floor for me to lie on. Then he proceeded to give me another body rub. I was sore and stiff from sleeping on my sides to let my butt heal. But the good thing was I didn't have to wear the leggings or gaze anymore since the cuts had healed. Now it was just the bruising, we were waiting on.

Jasper started at my shoulders and worked his way down.

"What do you think of yoga, baby?"

"For who?"

"For you, for us. Pregnancy yoga. They say it really helps women with the first time or even with multiples. It might help stretch your muscles so that you don't hurt as much."

"I'm up for anything. I don't want to overwork your hands with these rubs."

"Bella... I don't care about that. If you want me to rub you down, I will."

"I know and I love you. However, I know that it's not helping your arm. You need to be in, top form to start racing again."

He sighed and that was the sign that said he was thinking about things.

"Today a good day so far?"

"Yup. So far."

"One day at a time, boo. That's more than enough for me."

"Yeah."

"Jasper, you can't expect to get totally better in a few days."

"I know and I'm not. I just wish this shit hadn't happened. What about when the babies get here?"

"What?" He rolled me over to do my stomach, having me lay half on my side and half on my back. His fingers were gently around my stomach, lovingly rubbing where the babies were kicking. His eyes following the movements.

"What if I freak out when they're here and that happens? What if I'm alone with them? I could hurt one of them. One of them could die if they're in the bath tub, and I just pass out beside them. I don't want to take that chance."

"Jasper, that's not going to happen. Stop thinking about the bad. Think about the good. I'm going to be there. I want both of us there with them the first few months. I want to experience all the firsts with you."

His hands stopped, holding the sides of my belly.

"It's just so scary thinking about the what ifs."

"I know it is. I'm scared that I'll forget to feed one of them, or not wake up when they're crying."

"You'll be perfect."

"So will you. Why do you think I'll be better?"

"You were meant to be a mom."

"You were meant to be a dad."

He still looked unsure, so I did what I knew would do the trick. I pulled him down beside me. His face snuggled up against my ribs, his cheek resting against my belly. His fingers tapped the top as he thought.

The babies followed the movements, making their presence known.

"Hello, my babies. I see you're both awake. I hope you enjoyed your little rubdown."

"They did very much so."

He smiled, kissing the spot where a kick happened.

"Life is so fragile. I wouldn't survive without the three of you."

"You did it once, Jasper."

He shook his head, his arm wrapping around my stomach, holding the three of us close to him.

"No. I didn't. And I didn't feel like this before. If something happened to one of you, I would not make it through."

His words chilled me. I lie next to him staring at the ceiling. Hours seemed to pass with us lying on the floor in silence. When our phones went off, Jasper got up and answered, handing me mine.

"Hello?"

"Hey ladybug. We're all heading over now. Charlie said he has to work, but he'll be over afterword's."

"Great, great. I'll start getting food ready."

"No rush. We'll help. We're bringing our costumes to change into there."

"Good, good. How far out are you?"

"Ten minutes."

"We'll be waiting."

I hung up at the same time as Jasper.

"Alice and Reed."

"Pops."

He smiled and I kissed him, his arms holding me close. "I don't mean to worry you, baby. I love you."

"Love you too, Jasper."

He kissed my forehead before cleaning up the blankets. I laid out the hot dogs and hamburgers while Jasper starting cutting the sides and toppings. One by one the cars starting pulling in, people coming inside. Everyone jumped in and started helping around the house. Setting the table and getting drinks out. We ate around 4, cleaned up and then headed to our rooms to get ready. Jasper helped me get ready first, since I needed to add oil to his hair and body for the final touch of his outfit.

As soon as I was done with my makeup, I stood back and gave Jasper an eyeful. He grinned and nodded, licking his lips.

"Me likely. Me likely a lot."

"Thank you." I twirled for him before moving closer to help with his outfit. I mixed suntan oil with water in a spray bottle, shaking it hard before spraying Jasper down. He held his arms out and turned for me. When it came to his face, I added some black eye shadow to his neck and face in places before spraying over it. Jasper rubbed it in, giving it the full effect. I smiled, doing his hair next. He left it long and stringy around his face. Once it was wet, I gave it a few tugs for added measure.

By the time I stepped back to look at my work, I wanted to jump him.

"Bella, baby, I know that look. Calm down."

I blinked, confused. "What?"

He smirked, "You were licking your lips like I was a piece of meat."

"You are. You so are."

He kissed me, smacking the underside of my ass. I yelped, glaring at him as I rubbed the spot.

"Not long before I get that back."

"What back?"

"That beautiful ass."

I blushed and we headed out to find everyone in their outfits. Alice in all her fairy glory, Pops and Esme were in Pooh and Piglet. Edward was a western sheriff with full fake painted on beard. Lastly was Emmett, who was... Mickey Mouse?

I did a double take with his outfit, and his big ass ears had me rolling and running for the nearest toilet before I peed myself. Once I had myself under control, I headed back out for pictures. Reed didn't dress up, having an issue with the holiday, so he played picture taker.

"Take a belly pic, mom."

Esme beamed at Jasper's request, taking the camera from Reed. Jasper slipped behind me, turning us to our sides for the camera. His arms came around me, his hands cupping my belly. We smiled and saw flashes as she snapped a few off.

"Adorable! Adorable! That is going in the baby album!"

We laughed at each other, before grabbing buckets of candy and heading out to the haunted house. It was five til and kids were standing on the sidewalk waiting for the strike of six.

Reed had stayed inside the house to watch TV, leaving me to relax. It was like a flash flood when the kids were let loose. Our house was the number one stop due to all of our decorations. Kids wanted their pictures taken with us and the stuff around them. We gave out handfuls, making them squeal and the parents smile.

At seven, I had to pee, handing my bucket to Edward, Jasper helping me up.

"I'm ok, you keep going."

Jasper nodded and gave in, feeling a baby's bucket. I took my time waddling into the house, making my way to the bathroom and doing my business. My mind was on the kids and all the fun we were having and not on where I was at. Or who I was with.

"Bella?"

I froze midway to the front door.

"Hum? Find something good on TV, Reed?"

He smirked and it was nothing like Jasper's.

"Do I make you nervous, Bella?"

I swallowed, feeling the hair on my neck stand straight.

"Why do you ask?"

He took a step closer, and I couldn't move.

"You never want to be alone with me."

"I don't know you."

"Get to know me."

"I'm a very private person, Reed."

"So am I. However, why are you nervous of me?"

"I don't know you."

"Are you scared of me?"

I swallowed, shivering and wishing I had asked Jasper to come with me.

"Yes."

His smirked widened, before disappearing, his face drawn. "You should be."

My mouth opened as he went back to the living room, taking a seat on the couch. Without anymore acknowledgment from me, he turned the TV back on. I was terrified, confused and relaxed all at once. Reed had the chance to do anything to me, yet did nothing but warn me.

I went back outside. A new group of kids grouped around the house. All I could do was stand back and watch my family passing the candy out, enjoying something this simple. In one year, we'd have two more Cullen members to help pass the candy out. The kids on the block had some of the most adorable outfits out there. Little ladybugs, bubble bees, butterflies, pooh bears, flowers, care bears, Disney stars, animals and even candy.

I focused in on Jasper and the way his face was straining from his smiles. From his really, really, happy smiles. They weren't forced, but freely flowing. As if he couldn't contain his emotions any other way but to smile. When I sniffled, I knew I was crying, swiping the back of my hand under my eyes. My Jasper would be a wonderful daddy to our babies.

He'd do everything our dad's had down for us. Protect us. Love us. Feed us. Care for us. Play with us. Teach us.

When the crowd moved on and there was a few seconds of leeway, I moved back to my spot, grabbing Jasper's hand.

He smiled then growled, catching me off guard.

"Why are you crying, baby? What happened?"

"Nothing. I watched you and it made me happy." I hugged him to keep the tears at bay, Jasper stroking my hair.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded against him, sniffling again. I sat back just as more little kids came up. We finished passing out candy to the rest of the kids, getting the last few in before it hit eight and treating was closed. Luckily, we managed to empty our buckets, handing everything out. One by one we headed inside, getting drinks and taking breaks.

Pops came over to me. "Get some rest tonight, ladybug, first day tomorrow."

"Can't wait."

"Be there at ten. Normally, I'd have you come in at eight to do paperwork, but it's your first day. I just want to show you around. We'll start slow to get you back into the swing."

"Aye, captain."

He laughed, hugging me. Esme gave hugs and they were first to leave. Alice and Reed were next, Reed complaining of a headache. Last were my brothers, Emmett swiping another hamburger. Ten minutes after they all left, dad arrived. He came in, worn out and hungry. Jasper took pity, grilling him up two hamburgers, while I made him a small salad on the side.

We sat at the dining room table while he ate to keep him company.

"Sorry I missed everything."

"It's ok. Just some candy passing out."

"Next year I'll make sure to be here so I can see the twin's first dressing up. How are you liking double daddy hood, Jasper?"

He smiled, "Loving it."

"Good. I can't wait to have a double grandpa hood."

"We're going to have to fight just to have time with our own babies."

Jasper laughed, "That's good. We can use the help."

"We won't hog them too much." Dad teased, smiling. I gave in and smiled. "When is the construction starting for the room?"

"Day after tomorrow, why?"

"I'll have someone drive by to check on you." I didn't like the way dad said that, instantly worrying me.

"What's wrong, dad? Is it Troy? Is he out? I thought he was in jail. Isn't he?"

"Yes, he's still in jail. However, he went before the judge and pleaded not guilty to everything."

Dad's face was drawn, and I knew something wasn't right.

"What?"

"They gave him bail."

Jasper shot out of his chair so hard, it knocked to the ground. "What the fuck? What? They let him out?"

"Not yet. He has to gather the bail. It was set at two million. He has to pay 200,000 to a bondsman just to get out. With all the bad press, his parents aren't willing to help him. I think they'll come to realize he did all that shit three years ago. The funny thing is, they are afraid of him. Of what he might do them."

"To them? _To them?_ What the fuck about Bella? Or our babies? If he finds out, she's carrying twins, he'll take her." Jasper was coming in on another manic moment. I could see it in his face, the way he was pacing, the way his muscles were spasming. I got him one of his emergency pills. Dad helped me make him sit down and close his eyes.

"We'll make sure Bella is with someone all the time. You can take her to work. Carlisle will be there with her, and then you can pick her up. Edward and Emmett have asked to be assigned to her, and Edward is about to graduate as well. Both of the boys have high ratings and are sought after. They'll give them their choice of first job."

"I don't want to fear her going out without me. If he's out there with her, do you think I'll be able to function? Knowing everything he's done so far? He's already pissed off that she's pregnant!" Jasper raged and we kept quiet letting him get it out of his system. "He tried to kill the baby when he realized it was mine. When he finds out its twins, he'll probably fucking take her and torment them! He's a fucking sicko!"

"Dad, you need to leave."

"Bella, he's not feeling good. I should stay and help-"

I shook my head, pushing him towards the door as Jasper continued to destruct himself.

"He'll be fine. I just need to get him to calm down. I can't do that if you're here."

"But-"

"Just send someone to watch for Jasper. I won't go to work if there's a chance Troy could hurt him."

"I will. I'll add a check up call into my day to make sure he's fine."

I nodded, hugging and kissing his cheek. I watched him get into his car and leave before turning my attention back to Jasper. He was still pacing, mumbling to himself, and flexing his hands.

I went over and stood in front of him, waiting for him to stop and focus on me. Minutes passed, fifteen to be exact before Jasper even registered that I was there.

"Bella?"

I smiled at him, "It's ok, Jasper."

"What just happened?"

"You had a moment."

His face paled, "You mean another episode? Was I awake?"

"Yes, darling."

"Oh, shit. It's getting worst. First I fuck you in my sleep, now I'm raging while I'm a wake and neither times do I know I'm doing it."

I glared at him, crossing my arms above my stomach. "First of all, you're not fucking me in your sleep. We're making love. Second of all, you had an episode. I read all the information your doctor gave me. Most of the time people who have highs, and lows don't recall their actions. But you didn't hurt anyone. Basically, you walked yourself into a calm state. You did it. Not me. See? It's working."

I knew by his face. He was highly doubtful and to be honest. I didn't blame him. But this was a show of improvement. I didn't have to snap Jasper out of it. He managed to do it himself, even if he hadn't known he was doing it.

"Progress, baby steps. That's what we want. Now we should write in your book." I tugged him to the couch, going to our desk and retrieving his book and pen. Jasper began to scribble down what he was feeling, and I added in what I saw as well. I noticed that the writing part relaxed him as well. The getting things out on paper were therapeutic for him.

Jasper might not have wanted to 'talk' his emotions out. However, he had no problem with 'writing' them out.

"How do you feel now?"

He swallowed, and I saw his eyes check himself over, me over and then the house as if taking stock to really see if there was damage I wasn't talking about.

"Good, actually. Pretty good. I feel better. I don't know if it's because I just went through a high, or if it's because of the medicine or my writing."

"Let's now question everything. The number one thing here is that you're feeling better. That's the best outcome."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"With my gun, carrying daddy, within range?" I lifted an eyebrow, smiling. "Do you see any bullet holes in your ass?"

He looked affronted, before breaking out into laughter. "I guess not, baby. Can you tell me what I did?"

"You freaked out about Troy-"

"I remember that."

I nodded, "Then you jumped up and started pacing back and forth. That's it. Dad wanted to stay and help, but I know you're better when it's just the two of us. Or the four of us."

He smiled, rubbing my stomach. "I love the sound of that. The four of us."

I covered his hand with mine, "See? Things are fine. To be honest with you, my focusing on you and your mood swings, has helped me with my mood swings. I don't feel like the odd ball out anymore."

We both laughed, hugging each other. He kissed my head, and I rubbed his neck. "You are ok now?"

"Yes."

"Feel like helping me clean?"

"Yes."

"I can do it if you don't want to."

"No, I'll help."

I was hesitant with him, as we cleaned the dishes and got the kitchen back into order. But the more Jasper went back into a routine, the better he relaxed. By ten we were both tired, and I had to get up for work.

"Let's take a bath together, then hit the sack. I'll take you to work and meet you for lunch."

"I'm pretty sure I don't get one if it's a short shift."

"You're carrying my twins. You get lunch." He snapped at me, and for some reason, it turned me on. Bossy Jasper was sexy as hell Jasper.

"I love it when you, boss me around."

He smiled, coming over to me. "Really?"

I licked my lips and nodded.

"Then get the fuck undressed and into the bathtub now."

I didn't wait another second, tearing my outfit off as I scrambled to the bathroom, drawing a hot bath for us. I turned the jets on in the tub, watching the water swirling around.

"Get in and wait for me, I'm going to wash this oily shit off in the shower."

I did as told, slipping into the hot water, and shivered with pleasure. It did wonders for the ass, making it even possible to sit down for once. I got one hell of a peep show from Jasper, who stripped in front of me, before getting into the shower. I watched the water run down his body, down to happy land. He scrubbed his hair and the oil off his body before getting out.

I was already rubbing my clit hard, ready to come at any second. Jasper caught me, stepping into the water and sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Did I say you could touch yourself?"

I blushed, caught with my fingers in my core.

"No."

"You're not allowed to come until I do. Now get over here, baby."

I moved up onto my knees, making my way over to him. Jasper braced his knees apart, waiting for me. My eyes were on his swollen cock. The tip already covered with his sweet crème. My head dipped down to taste it, when Jasper pulled my hair back up. He pulled me up, our lips meeting, his tongue rubbing until I opened my mouth. I moaned, pulling myself close to him, my nipples rubbing his belly, his cock pressing in my stomach.

"How do you want to make love, baby?"

I blinked, confused as I looked up at him. "What?"

"You're behind. Is it hurting too much?"

I shook my head confused and horny. Jasper smiled and shook his head. "You don't care that your ass is bruised. You just want to make love."

I nodded, understanding that part. He smiled, pulling me up so our faces were level. He started kissing my lips, moving around to my ear before sliding down my neck, his hands kneading my back. My fingers gripped his sides, moving up and down his back. I shivered as Jasper slid down to sit on the ledge in the tub, pulling me up onto his lap, straddling his legs.

"Are you sure, baby?"

I hummed, nodding and rubbing against Jasper. He didn't last long after that, taking hold of my hips, raising them up and then down onto him. I smiled, blissful as I felt him inside of me. Jasper cupped his hand around my back, so I could lean back, giving my stomach room as I moved. Slowly at first, enjoying every move up and down.

His dipped his face to my chest, pressing kisses along my skin, across my collarbone and all over my breasts. I took my time and enjoyed every movement, every lick, caress and kiss between us. His hands moved around the front, cupping my breasts, massaging them gently before taking my nipples into his mouth. My head fell back, eyes closed.

"Love you, baby. Love you so much. Love you. Love you."

I was blissful, floating in the clouds as the pleasure warmed each limp, coursing through my veins, filling me to the brim before exploding inside of me. Jasper kept moving me, forcing my orgasm to continue. Finally, I collapsed in his arms, being held close to his chest, as his hips pumped up inside of me. His chest was moving hard, lips panting. Face covered in sweat, eyes nearly black.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck... yessssssssssssssssss!" His hot cum filled me, making my core tingled.

* * *

JPOV

My Bella was fast asleep in my arms. The water swirling around us. I didn't know I felt about knowing that Troy could be out soon. That after everything he had done, he was still getting another chance. I knew that if it came down to it, I'll take care of him and go to prison just to make sure my family was safe.

All of my thoughts were running around in my head. I didn't like the fact that I was having more and more episodes. Not to mention I wasn't even conscious of the fact that they were happening.

Who wanted to live like that? Who wanted to take the chance that at any upset, I could go off the deep end and not know it til it was too late? Did I want to take that chance with my wife and kids? Did I even want to take it that far? Marry Bella? Be there when they were born? Be a danger to them?

The negative thoughts in my head were starting to scare even me. Where the hell were they coming from and what the hell was I thinking?

I snapped myself out of it when Bella shivered. Moving her around until she was laying in my lap with her head to my shoulder, I started to wash her off. Scooping her into my arms, I got out slowly so I wouldn't drop her, managing to grab some towels and then took her to our room. She stirred on the bed, before going right back to sleep. I dried us both off, dressing her in a gown and panties. Once she was under the covers and warm, I pulled on my pjs.

I needed some time to think before I went to bed. Heading out to the living room, I laid down on the couch, taking my book with me. Whatever I thought, I wrote down. Even if it was half sentences or just words.

I lay there for an hour, trying to work through everything by myself before I gave in and called dad.

He answered on the second ring, his voice groggily.

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Jasper? What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you ok? Bella? The twins?"

"They're fine. I just wanted to talk with you."

"Ok, I'm here. What do you need?"

"I should leave Bella before the babies are born."

"_What?"_

I froze when I realized it wasn't my father speaking. Turning my head slowly, I saw Bella standing in front of our bedroom, her face pale, eyes wet, and body shaking as she held her stomach.

"Bella-"

"You sorry asshole! Get out! Get out! Get out!" When I didn't move, she flew at me, the phone went flying. I felt the impact of her weight, trying to cushion her fall. Once we were both on our feet, she started shoving me towards the door.

"Bella please-"

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE YOU BASTARD! GET OUT! GET OUT!" With every word she shoved me until I was pinned against the door. She grabbed my keys and my shoes, shoving them at me, before opening the door and kicking me. "Out! Out! Out! Don't you ever fucking come back! Do you hear me? I don't want someone who doesn't want me and his children! I'll have our babies on my own, and you can go to fucking hell!"

She slammed the door in my face, and I was left in shock, crying. What the fuck had I just done?

* * *

**Did anyone see that coming? I'm telling you guys, I never know where this story is going, no matter how much planning I do. *sigh* But that's what makes it so much fun to write with another 100 or more chapters to go. **

**Review! Review! Review! Leave some love or yell at me, or do both! **

**Any questions, don't hesitate to ask! I just liked to say thank you again since we are almost to 1200 reviews, which I am in total shock that this story could do that, but again thank u thank u! **


	53. Gotta Love Pops's Ass Chews

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! MAJOR PROPS to the ladies! Like always they are quick and wonderful with getting this stuff back to me for you guys! Please give them a big thanks!**

**

* * *

**

** Another thank u to everyone that didn't chop my head off, lol. Due to high demand (ok, everyone, lmao) I'm updating this chapter the same day as the last. Most people wanted to kick and hug Jasper at the same time, and I don't blame you, when I was writing these chapters I wanted to do the same. Lately I've been majorly off my storyline, and to be honest, I don't have a clue where this is going because these two like to play games, as you can see. **

**So, everyone hop on for the ride and let's see where this takes us! Enjoy! **

* * *

BPOV

What the hell did I just do? What the hell did he just say? What the hell just happen? I leaned against the door in shock, listening to Jasper crying on the other side. I had blown up and I didn't even know if there was a good reason. When I heard his car pull away, and I knew I was finally alone in our house, everything came down on my shoulders. I went to the couch, curled up in a ball and hugged my stomach.

Promptly crying myself to sleep.

* * *

JPOV

I found myself standing outside my parents' home, shivering with just shoes and my bottoms on, waiting for someone to answer the door. It was nearly two in the morning, dark as hell and silent.

I pushed the door bell once more, hoping I wouldn't have to spend the night in my car.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming damn it! I'm coming!" I listened to my father swearing, stumbling and finally tripping down the steps. "Oh I'll be damned!"

When the door finally opened I was glad, shivering my way into the house. Dad took me to the kitchen, grabbing a blanket out of the closet on our way. He sat me on a stool, wrapping it around me shoulders before moving to make some coffee.

"Ok, what stupid fucking thing did you do now?"

I swallowed hard, trying to figure out where to start. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happen. She kicked me out. She …... kicked me out, dad. What did I just do?"

He glared at me as he poured two cups of coffee, "You fucked up royally. Fucking hell, Jasper, what is wrong with you? Do I have to go through the same shit with you, that I did your sister? Do I need to read your ass the riot act? Cut you off from the family to get it through that thick ass head of yours?"

I stared at him, willing to take anything he had to throw at me, including a screaming session. He took a sip of his coffee, calming his nerves before taking a seat across the island counter from me.

"Yes, I think I do. I know your mother has talked with you. I know Bella's brothers have. I know Charlie has. But now it's my turn." He stared off behind me as if trying to collect his thoughts and pick a point to start. "My problem with being hard on you is knowing everything. _Everything._ All the attempts, all the hospital visits. All the late night calls. Emergency runs to your place. _All that."_

He took a deep breath, and I sat and waited, not understanding how much I had put my father though. It wasn't just my sister, but I as well.

"I almost watched you die twice. _Twice. _I truly did not think you were going to survive the first time. Not something, like that. Not slicing your own throat. The human body can die in seconds like that. And the fucking fact that you got lucky enough to have Charlie there at the right time and the right place was a miracle. His knowledge of how to stop the bleeding another miracle. The time it took to get you here and in my care another miracle. The whole damn thing was a miracle.

Most people would be so grateful that they start going to church, if not that, start helping others, doing good deeds, starting good causes. Not you. You start cutting yourself. I tried to help you, but that didn't work. When you slit your wrist and Bella saved you, that was something of a déjà vu moment. You should be kissing her feet if not her ass."

"I-"

He leveled a look at me, "Shut up. Instead, you pick shit to fight about. I know that's your style. It was as a teen. When you weren't racing, your ass was in trouble. How you managed to do as good as you did, while doing that extra shit, I'll never know. You've got the second best woman in the world as yours. Your mother being the first. She loves you with all her heart, would do anything for you. Even getting pregnant and trying to carry to term."

"What do you mean by that?" I sat forward, wanting to know all the little stuff that Bella and my father might have kept from me.

"Like I told you, her getting pregnant could be bad, it could be the worst thing to ever happen to her body. Or it could be the best. Either way, she's willing to take the chance because she loves you. She loves you so much she wants to give you a baby. Your baby. Not an adopted baby. Not a donated egg baby. Your baby. Hers and yours. And despite everything that has been thrown at her, she's worked through it. She might have a breakdown. Or misstep, but she looks to you and us to help her get through things or how to learn to handle things. Just like your mental condition. All she wanted to do was take care of you. Help you. Figure out how to make things better. She said no matter what she wants to help you get better."

"I know, dad. I have a hard time being weak."

"We all do. Especially men. We aren't supposed to be weak. We're supposed to protect our women, our families. Our kids. Well, you know what? Women are damn good at that too! Ever heard the saying 'a woman scorned'?" I weakly nodded. "Well, buddy, you're going to find out what it's like to be on the other end of a 'woman scorn'. What exactly did you say to her before you hung up on me?"

"Nothing." He lifted an eyebrow in disbelief. "She heard me telling you I should break up with her."

"You're a really dumb ass. I mean. You take the cake. I know what you meant by what you said. You're scared that you're going to hurt her."

"It happened again."

"What?"

"I had another episode. Charlie showed up after you guys left and said that Troy was very close to getting out-"

Dad sat forward, "What? Never mind, that next, this first. Keep going."

I glared at him, "They gave him bail, and he's getting it together to get out. I guess I started pacing and acting weird. I don't remember. But Bella made her dad leave, so she could calm me down. I can't predict when that's going to happen. I don't know what I'll be doing. Or who I'll be with. What happens if I have the babies with me? By myself."

He nodded, listening. "Go on."

"What if I'm giving them a bath and just walk away, leaving the water running? What if I have them out in the grocery store, and just walk away, leaving them in the aisle? What then? I won't know what I did with them until it's too late. No one else will know what happens either. I can't take that chance. I won't. I'm not going to be that kind of father, who accidentally drowns his kid. Or runs them over."

"They deserve a father. Bella deserves a husband. You deserve to be both. People live with this condition all over the world. They learn to deal. They learn to adapt. That's what you need to do. You just don't want to. You don't want to be weak. To change. To learn. You expect it to stop happening because you don't like it. That's not how life is, son. Bella learned to adapt every time something came up in her life. That's how she's here with you now. Pregnant. Expecting twins. Having her dreams come true. She made us let her entrap Troy."

I wiped my eyes, feeling the wetness running down my cheeks.

"I refused to. I said no. But she looked at me right in the eyes and said. I want to bring my baby into a safe world without him there to hurt us. She stood up and did what she had to do. Now you stand the fuck up and do what you have to do. Do I make myself clear?"

I shivered from his tone; my father was not someone you fucked with when he got pissed. I guess I knew where I got that personality trait from.

"Yes."

That seemed like enough to calm him down. He sat back, flexed his shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Good. Now that we have that clear. I have to get up in a few hours for work. Your pregnant fiancee will be there as well. When I call you for lunch, have your ass there with a homemade picnic. Understand?"

"Yeah, but what for? She won't talk to me."

"Yes she will. I plan on having a talk with her as well. This family is not abandoning anyone. We are there for both of you. And both of you need to start really understanding the other one. Don't expect shit to get fixed today. It might be a few days or weeks before Bella gets over this."

"Can I stay here?"

"Yeah. I'd rather not worry about you out there somewhere."

I made a face, "I'm not going to hurt myself. I've got too much to live for."

He stood up, staring at me, "Then fucking start acting like it."

* * *

-First Day Back At Work-

BPOV

I woke up in time for work. Getting ready for the first time in a long time, helped keep the night before off my mind. As mad and hurt as I was, I was confused. I wanted to know what Jasper was talking about. And why he was talking about it.

I made sure I had my bag of snacks and drank a glass of orange juice before leaving for work. Pops' office was on the second floor, and I was almost skipping the ride up. I felt like a new kid in school and couldn't wait to start. The twins kicked as I entered, and I had to rub the spot, smiling wide.

His office was full of patients, mostly women and children. Three nurses were working behind the counter, one on the phone, the other on the computer and a third filing paperwork.

I waited for my turn and then went up to the counter.

"How can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Pops— I mean, Carlisle Cullen."

"Name?"

"Isabella Swan."

She smiled, "Good morning, Miss. Swan. Dr. Cullen told us to look for you. Go through the door and down the hall, he should be in his office doing paperwork."

"Thank you." I smiled back, and waited for her to buzz me back through the door. I never really noticed how many rooms he had in his section of the hospital. On the outside, from the floor, it looked like a small office. But there were close to twenty rooms, and that wasn't counting the check out area, the lab, medicine samples, forms and the filing area.

I knocked twice in case he was on the phone, mere seconds went by and the door opened. Pops looked tired but had a huge smile on his face.

"Ladybug! Good morning!" We hugged as he showed me in, closing the door behind him. "How are you feeling?"

I sat down and gave him the once over. He took his seat, his hands lying on the top of his desk, relaxed. I couldn't stop my eyebrow from lifting, knowing he must have talked with Jasper, but that he was too calm, for some reason.

"Good."

It was his turn to make a face at me.

"I'm hurt and upset. And worried. Is Jasper alright?"

He breathed deep, "Yes. He's upset as well. Things weren't as they seemed last night."

"I know... at least I think I do... I kinda blew up when I heard what he said. But I didn't wait for him to explain. I shouldn't have thrown him out."

"You two need to talk. I already ripped his ass last night. Now it's your turn."

I nodded, knowing I deserved an ass chewing as well. It wasn't all Jasper's fault.

"Both of you are having major mood swings. You, because of your pregnancy, and Jasper, before of his disorder. Neither of you can control them at this point in time. But that doesn't excuse you two from trying or dealing with the after math. Frankly, I really do think things are just piling on top of the both of you, and it finally blew up last night. I think you two should try starting as friends again."

"I want to marry Jasper."

"I know. I know. I'm not saying that. Keep the plans how they are. I'm just saying work on getting to know one another again, but this time with these added problems. Go on dates. Go on walks. Sit and talk. Play card games. Go shopping."

"We do that."

"Try it as friends. Work your way up to holding hands, kissing and such. You never know. Maybe if you took the passion out of things for just a few days, you might see things a bit different. You might even see some new things. You never know. The two of you jumped in at hot times. You with Troy, and Jasper with his second suicide. It's normal to latch onto someone like the two of you did."

I felt my lips trembling, "But I do really love him, Pops. I mean that. With all my heart."

He smiled, "I know that. He loves you. Love at first sight happens. But everything happened at once. You fell in love; I got pregnant a week later, got engaged, starting planning your wedding. All within less than five months. You two will be parents and married before a year is up together. That's a lot to grow with. And to be honest, both of you are so worried about the other, that neither of you are thinking about themselves. You have to remember yourself or things won't work."

"I'll try if Jasper wants to."

"I'm sure he's willing to do whatever you want."

"I'd like him to come back home, if he wants."

He frowned, "He's staying with us. I'm torn. I think he should stay with us for a few days so that you two don't jump back in. On the other hand, I don't think you want to be by yourself in that house, nor does Jasper, or we want you there."

"If it's better for him to be there, then I'll be fine."

"You're adults. You two can decide. I'm just voicing my opinion. I'm just worried about both of you."

I nodded, "Ok."

There was silent before Pops smiled, "Ready to start working? I think we could use a break from the serious."

I smiled back, nodding. "Of course! I'm dying to get back into the swing. Where do you want my stuff?"

"Over there." He stood and pointed to a door. "It's my new assistant's room. I had it added just for you."

I stood up, stunned. "What? You didn't have to, Pops."

"It's ok. I think it's needed, especially when you need a break or need to sit down."

He opened the door and I was shocked at the size. It was much bigger than I expected, with another door leading out into the check our area. I put my stuff up, before taking the seat behind the desk. For the next half hour, Pops gave me the rundown of where things were. We took a break for him to take a patient while I got used to what was in my office.

By one, I was starting to get hungry, sneaking away to my bag of goodies and nibbling on my apples and grapes. Pops caught me sipping on some juice, snickering.

"Ha! I knew you needed an office."

"I'm sorry! I really am. I just couldn't -"

"It's ok, I'm teasing." He laughed, taking one of the extra chairs in front of my desk. "its break any way. All the ladies have left for their hour and half. I wanted to see if you felt up to eating something heavier?"

"Sure. What would you like?" I grabbed my pad, ready for his order.

"I'm not going to have you running for my food."

"That's part-"

"Not for me it's not. Especially not my pregnant daughter in law. Please. Do you want the family to maime me?" I flustered, shaking my head. "Any who, the hospital has a food service. We can call in our orders, and they send people out to get it if they can't make it down in the cafe."

"I want to work like everyone else. You don't have to change the rules for me."

"I know, I know. Back to food, feel up to something better?"

"Sure."

I lay things aside, putting my snacks back into my bag. I followed him back into his office and was shocked to find his desk, now cleaned off and covered with a picnic. Jasper was standing beside it in a nice pair of jeans and dress shirt, holding a thing of flowers.

He looked nervous, his eyes jumping back and forth and face pale.

"I'm hungry so I'll give you two just a few seconds alone to say peace. But I am coming back for something to eat." He checked his watch. "Hurry up, kids."

With that, he left us alone. There was silent again, with us staring at each other.

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have lost it."

He half smiled, moving closer, offering me the flowers. I smiled, taking them to sniff. They smelt wonderful.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. How are you?" His eyes faltered to my stomach, before coming back up to my face.

"I'm good. So are the babies." I answered his question, without him asking. He relaxed, smiling. The less we talked, and the more we stood, the more antsy I became. I laid the flowers on one of the chairs, before taking the bull by the horns, and going over to Jasper. He leaned back, unsure, staring down at me. "I just want to hug you, Jasper. I'm sorry. I really am."

He grinned, pulling me against him. Seconds ticked by with his breath against my hair, his hands gripping my lower back. "I'm sorry too, baby. I wasn't thinking clearly and I shouldn't have said what I did. I was being an ass and you over heard it. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I know. We still have a lot to learn about one another. I love you."

"I love you too."

We pulled back to kiss me as the door opened.

"Alright, enough sucking face. I'm hungry!" Pops stomped over, shoving us aside and taking a seat before the food. "I mean it, start passing stuff out! Move it! Move it!"

I laughed as Jasper glared at his father, pulling away from me.

"Thank you, Pops."

He smiled up at me and nodded.

"I would have sucked her face if you hadn't come in."

"I know." Pops was being cheeky, and it was funny. Jasper cracked under our eyes, smiling as well.

All in all, my first day was pretty damn good, despite everything.

* * *

**I love me some snappy Pops, lol! Who else? **

**This one was short but really I just wanted to get out their big talk with Carlisle and to show that they are going to slow down on this fast paced relationship of theirs'. All of the little stuff from the past few chapters will be tied up in the next one, don't worry. And someone 'might' make a slight appearance, but I can't comment any further, lol, lmao.**

**Leave some love please! As always, any questions, don't hesitate to ask!**


	54. One Step Forward

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! Thank u to the ladies, they rock!**

**

* * *

**

**Welcome to all the newbies! Thank you to all the people who review! Last chapter got a great response, can't wait to see what you guys think of this one! **

**Enjoy! Tears ahead!**

* * *

BPOV

Jasper waited in my office for me to finish up my first day. Pops only had two things he needed taken care of after lunch. One was an order of supplies that had been sent wrong, and the company wasn't handling it properly. The second was a refill on certain samples that hadn't been filled in a while due to no salesperson being sent out for us.

The second was easy and fast. The problem was in their computer, which was listing us as fully stocked. The first, not so much as I found out. And with the pressure of my first day and Jasper watching me, I exploded on the woman on the phone. She was doing everything in her power to deny any fault, even though we had the receipts for the order and for the delivery, neither matched.

When she said no a fourth time, I lost it on her, "Listen here you mouthy old chicken which, son of a biscuit eating baboon, cranky hag of the wicked east and flying pigs! I'm a pregnant woman on her last nerve, but that won't stop me from driving down to your place of business and personally finding your stupid ass and kicking it from there to fucking china! I want this mother fucking order fixed and I want it fixed now! Do you hear me or does your hearing aid need to be turned up? So help me, I will shove my foot so far up to your ass, you'll be eating my gym shoes for a week!"

"Yes, ma'am, it will be fixed immediately, and I'm sorry for any problems." She hung up but I didn't care as long as things were put right. I laid the phone back into the holder, glancing up to, find Jasper, Pops and most of the other ladies in the office all filled into the room, watching me. Their faces were in shock, eyes wide and bulging, mouth open and tongues hanging out.

I turned red, "I had a mood swing."

They turned to one another, before backing out. Jasper and Pops stayed with me, staring, still in shock. And then the laughter started outside the room, and it was enough to get us going. I pressed my forehead against my desk, realizing I must have sounded like a stark raving lunatic.

After that, Pops let me go home, Jasper carrying my things out to my car while I wrote down my schedule. I said my good byes and hugged Pops before heading outside.

Jasper was leaning against the car, waiting on me, smiling wide.

I glared up at him, "Oh, shut up!"

He snickered, "It was funny as hell, baby." I stopped in front of him, nervous about where we were going from here.

"Do you... do you want to come home?"

His smile stopped as he studied me. "Do you think it would be a good idea?"

"I want to do, what's best for both of us." He frowned, obviously not liking my answer. "But I miss you. It's only been a few hours, but I really miss you."

He smiled wide, pulling me into a hug. "I miss you too. I don't ever want to leave again. Ever."

I shook my head, "I shouldn't have told you to leave, it's your house too."

"We have a lot to talk about, I guess." His grumbling told me something I already knew well. Jasper did not like to talk his emotions out, ever.

"We do. We should. I want us to work. I want our twins to have a good happy home."

He kissed my forehead, "I do too. I'd do anything for the three of you."

"But they can only have that if we're happy together."

"I'm always happy with you, baby."

I kissed him, "I know we should not kiss and stuff, but I love you."

"I love you too. We don't have to stop kissing."

"We need to start over. Move more slowly."

"Does that mean no sex?"

"I don't know."

"I'll do whatever. I'm here forever. No sex, then no sex."

He hugged me once more before helping me into the car. When he got in beside me, I was confused.

"Didn't you drive?"

"Nope, mom brought me. She knew I'd probably go back home with you."

"Ok."

The drive home was quiet, but in a good way. Jasper toted my things into the house, making a deep sigh of relief once inside.

"I never knew how much I'd miss a house before."

"It missed you."

"Are you hungry again?"

"Our little picnic was enough for me for a while."

"Good, good. Should we talk now?"

"I think so." I kicked my shoes off, changing into a strapless summer dress. Jasper did the same, pulling on some sweats and a t shirt. He took a seat at the dining table while I went through our desk for some paper and a pen. Once we were both seated across from each other, I started to get nervous again.

He smiled at me, helping to break the tension. "You look like you're going to bolt, baby. I won't bite you."

I flushed, "I'm really nervous. As many big things in my life, you're the second guy I've heard had a relationship talk with you. Well, make it the first. However, you get the point. As much as you don't like to talk about your feelings, I don't know what feelings to talk about."

He frowned, "I didn't think about that. We can talk about anything. I'm an open book."

I relaxed, scribbling on the paper for no reason. "Why don't we figure out our living conditions first?"

"I thought we're both staying here?"

"We are. However, I think we should take it slow. I can move to one of the guest rooms for a few days a week."

He gave a sharp shake of his head. "You're pregnant. You stay. I'll move."

"Oh... oh, alright. Thank you."

He lifted an eyebrow and I blushed again.

"What I meant is, maybe two or three nights a week we spend apart, and make those date nights? We spend those nights really getting to know each other."

"What about the other nights?"

"We can spend together. Sleep in the same bed and do the fiancée type relationship. I really don't want to be apart from you."

"I'm not jumping for joy myself there, baby. However, if it would help us, then I'll do it."

"Maybe that way, you can learn to deal with your condition a little better on your own before you bring it into our relationship. That way you don't have as many fears when you're with me."

"Never thought about that."

I nodded, writing the days of the week out on the paper. "Which nights do you want to do this? I think keeping them the same would help structure us."

"How about we do every other day?"

"Ok, Monday together or apart?"

"Since today is Monday, I'd rather be together."

I nodded, making notes on the day.

"I think we should put up lists on the wall."

"What of? What for?"

"Every time you think of a problem for us, write it in a question. By the time the twins get here, our goal will be to make sure you have answered all of them."

Jasper looked confused.

"For example, a question could be, how do I make myself stop worrying about hurting my fiancée? How do I make myself stop worrying about hurting my children? How do I make myself stop withdrawing from Bella?"

It seemed like, with each question the more upset I got at him for feeling this way. However, I knew that wouldn't help the matter, so I stopped talking. I waited for Jasper to say something, but he stayed quiet. His refusal to add any of his own questions made me angry, quick.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

"No." His face was passive, as if he was waiting for me to blow.

I stared at the paper, the lines blurring with my anger. I was, seconds from going off on Jasper, but I knew that would only hinder our progress. I stood up, heading towards our room. Jasper stood, watching me.

As soon as I sat down on my bed, I closed my eyes and counted to ten. It wasn't long before the entire day caught up with me. I crawled up to the head of the bed and snuggled into the pillows, drifting to sleep.

* * *

-Later That Night-

When the bed shifted, my eyes opened. The door closed as I lifted my head. It was almost 6 at night and I hadn't meant to fall asleep for that long. I headed out to the living room, looking for Jasper to apologize. He was nowhere to be found, but the lights in the kitchen were on. I headed in for a drink, stopping when I saw what he'd done. There was a calendar on the top of the fridge with our weeks wrote out. When we'd stay together, and what is date nights going to be. He had added my schedule and his as well. All of our appointments and even the holidays had been added.

That alone should have taken him a while. I was touched by his work. When I saw the list of questions under the calendar I started crying.

Why do I want to hurt my Bella?

Why do I always make my Bella cry?

Why can't I be more open with my Bella?

What can I do to make her more happy?

How can I handle my problems?

How can I handle my problems without pushing her away?

How do I stop running from love?

How do I stop running from her?

The list went on and on, almost a hundred different questions and concerns. The amount shocked me. I never thought it went that deep for Jasper. That he had this many negative thoughts in his head. It dawned on me that he may need more help than just Dr. Victor. He needed to talk with Dr. Jared again, maybe one or two more specialists to help cope with his stresses.

I heard music playing, forgetting my drink and following it. The door to the nursery was slightly opened, but dark. I peeked inside and saw Jasper sitting in the rocker, staring out of the double doors. The music box on the crib was playing. It was beautiful and eerie all at once. Maybe I had been pushing Jasper too much. Too fast. For too much change. Maybe everyone had been.

Maybe our date nights would make things worse for him. There were so many maybes that I didn't know what to do or where to get to.

I went back to our room and found a photo of the twins. I headed back to the nursery, looking back in order to see if he was still there. This time around, Jasper had heard me, watching the door. I gave a small smile, moving into the room.

"Is it ok for me to come in?"

He nodded. I moved closer, holding the picture behind me. Jasper was weary, his face drawn.

"Are you ok, Jasper?"

No response.

"Jasper?"

Nothing.

"Jasper, please talk to me. I'm sorry for being pushy earlier. And I'm really sorry for getting upset and then leaving without saying anything."

He continued to stare at me, as if he didn't even know who I was. There was a few seconds I was confused, maybe Jasper was angrier at me then I thought. However, why do all that work if he was? I looked at the crib, moving closer to it to turn the music off. The rocker smacked against the wall catching my attention. I barely turned my head before Jasper had me against the wall.

His body was stiff and this was the first time I knew something was wrong, and that I was in danger. When his fingers slipped around my neck, I froze, stunned. What was he thinking?

"Jasper!" My voice rose high enough that I knew he had heard me. His demeanor changed instantly, body relaxing, face focusing in on me, color coming back to his skin. "Jasper?"

"Bella?" He sounded confused and off balance. For a second, he stared at me, before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. With a sigh, he looked at his hand, and then his eyes widened. _"Bella...? Did I just choke you?"_

"No, it's alright. You had another episode. That's all."

His hand dropped from me, his feet backing himself up. "No, it's not alright. I just tried to choke you."

"No! No, you didn't. You just put your fingers on my neck."

"Why? _Why would I do that?_" He kept backing up, from me. I didn't want him to pull away from me again. I moved forward, holding the picture out. His eyes darted towards it, widening. "Is that the sonogram?"

I nodded, "I wanted to show it to you."

"What for?"

"You were sitting in their rocker listening to their music box. I thought you'd like to see it."

"I don't …..." He shook his head again. "I don't remember coming in here. The last thing I remember is being in the kitchen."

"I saw what you did. It's wonderful! Just wonderful, Jasper! I love it! I love it a lot! I'm glad you did it."

He cracked a smile, "You are? It's ok?"

"It's perfect." I nodded, using the moment to move closer. I handed him the picture, watching his face as he looked at it.

"I want to stop being this way, Bella. I want to stop having these episodes. I'm scared it's getting more violent with how physical I'm getting with you. The last time we made love, I had you by the hair. Now I'm grabbing your throat. Something is wrong. Something is wrong with me."

"We'll figure it out. We'll figure it out together though."

I slipped my arms around him, waiting to see if he'd do the same. When his hands moved around my back, I relaxed.

"Do you want to talk some more? Make some dinner?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"We don't have too. We've talked a lot tonight. I think we did great. I don't want to push you. Like I said earlier, I'm sorry for being so pushy earlier. I shouldn't have done that too you."

"Thank you, but you weren't pushing me." He kissed my forehead, staring down at me. Jasper hugged me hard, before looking at the sonogram again. We went back out to the kitchen, working together to make something for dinner.

"Do you think you'd like to go back and talk with Dr. Jared again?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"You have a lot of pent up, anger. You should get it out. It would help you."

"I know. I just don't know why I have all that anger. Now. I know what my problem was back then. However, I don't have anything to be mad at right now with you."

"I might have come at you, to strong."

He shook his head. "No. Bella, it's not you. But for some reason, I'm taking everything out on you."

"Do you think training would help?" He shrugged. "Maybe working out would help release your frustration."

"I'll have to talk with my doctor and see if it's ok for me to go back."

"We can start tomorrow."

"You have to work, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. I can start standing on my own two feet. I've, leaned on you too much. I need to be an adult and work towards getting better myself. You need someone to lean on, not someone to lean on you."

"I'm here for you, Jasper."

"I know. However, I want to be there for you too."

We finished dinner, gathering around the table to eat. Things seemed at a standstill. We had a lot to do before our twins arrived. Both of us wanted the best for all four of us. Time would tell whether or not things would work out.

Bed time was different. There was an undertone of worry that had never been there before. Jasper was snuggled up behind me, his arms holding me close, our hands holding my stomach.

"Jasper?"

"Hum?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What, baby?"

"Halloween. When I went to the bathroom, Reed stopped me."

His body went stiff. "What?"

"I thought he was going to do something to me, but he didn't. He asked me if I was scared of him."

"Did he touch you?"

"No. However, he did scare me. It was weird though."

"Why?"

"When I told him I was, he said good, I should be. Then, just left me alone. It was really off. Like he was warning me of something."

"I'll talk to him."

"No! I don't want any more problems for us. You don't need the stress."

"You don't need it either. I won't have him scaring you, baby."

"Jasper..."

"End of story. I'll call Alice tomorrow, ask them to come over so we can have it out."

"Don't fight with him."

"I'll call your brothers too. Alright?"

"If you have to."

He kissed my head. "Go to sleep, baby. It's been a long fucking day and night."

"I love you."

"I love you too, always."

* * *

**Anybody need a tissue? I did. **

**Rosalie/Reed fight coming up. **


	55. Get Out

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! Thank you to the ladies, as usual, they are the best! **

**

* * *

**

**Surprise, another update! LOL **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

JPOV

Five rolled around, telling me to get up and take my medicine. When I came back to bed, I stared down at Bella. Watching her peacefully sleep. I wanted so badly to have the perfect life with her.

"Jasper..." Her hand reached out to me, rubbing over my side of the bed. I got in beside her, pulling her close to me. Her head snuggled against me, smiling wide.

I kissed her cheek, inhaling her soft scent. I knew I had a shit load on my plate for today. I needed to get it done while Bella was at work.

Time to get serious.

I slept until 8:30, getting up to have breakfast ready for Bella. I watched Bella as I got dressed, the way she mumbled in her sleep, and rolled around without me there to hold her.

Breakfast was pancakes and bacon. Simple and easy and just how Bella liked food. I left them on the stove to stay warm while I started making phone calls. Tonight would be our first date and deliberate night apart.

"Dr. Victor's office, this is Sarah, how can I help you?"

"I need to make an appointment."

"Name."

"Jasper Cullen."

"We have an opening at 10."

"I'll take it."

"Alright, I have you down for ten, see you then."

I hung up and went down the line of everyone I needed to talk to. Dr. Jared was next, making an appointment right before Bella's lunch hour. Then my arm doctor and boss. Finally making dinner arrangements for Bella and I tonight. I could hear Bella up and moving around as I hung up. She came out, sleepy and smiling, coming over and hugging me.

I kissed her forehead. "Morning, baby. Feeling ok?"

"Hum mum... how are you?"

"Good, good. I got breakfast ready."

"Yum. I'm starving."

"Milk?"

"Yes, please."

She took a seat as I made us plates and got the cups. I sat down and watched her eat for a few seconds.

"You coming to have lunch with me?"

"Of course."

She smiled wide, "Good. What are you doing today?"

"I made some appointments. I have some errands to run today too. And I made a dinner check for us to eat out after work."

"Great. Our first date."

I smiled, "Yeah."

We finished eating, and I helped her finish getting ready. Since I had so many things to do, I decided to take Bella to work. She held onto my hand for dear life in the car. When we pulled into the hospital, I parked and got out, walking her up to, dad's office.

"You don't have to, Jasper."

"I know, baby. But I want to."

She smiled again, so I kissed her. We got off the elevator, heading to the door. Bella used her card to get in, the office still ten minutes from opening. A few of the other ladies stared at me, until it became too uncomfortable for me to stay. After a hello to dad and kiss to Bella, I rubbed her stomach and then left, nearly running down to the car.

First up was Dr. Victor.

They took me back early, and the wait wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. He came in and we shook hands.

"Jasper. How are you today?"

"Fine."

"What's going on?"

"Last night I tried to choke Bella."

His eyes widened "What?"

"She says I didn't, but when I came out of an episode my fingers were around her neck."

"Did you leave marks? Did she gag for air?"

"No."

"If Bella says you didn't, then you have to believe her. That's part of our problem, you think she'd lie to protect you. She's pregnant."

"I know."

"Yes, but I could see she, loves her babies a lot. I don't think she'd take the chance and let you hurt her, which could hurt them."

I felt my face turn red, my stomach turning at the thought.

"You need to start trusting people."

"I'm trying."

"What can I do to help?"

"Is there a reason these are happening all of a sudden? Before I came to see you, they weren't happening."

"Believe it or not, sometimes people don't truly know what is wrong with them until a doctor helps connect the dots. Especially with this disorder, no person is the same. Some people will never experience some of the symptoms. Others will. It varies completely. I've talked with most of your family and from what they have told me, things have been getting worst in your life. The only bright thing was meeting Bella, am I right?"

"Yes."

"In the past few months, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then you found out about her past. Her ex."

"Yes."

"And you got into a fight with him at one time?"

"He attacked her."

"Right. But there were multiple threats to both of you, correct?"

"Yes."

"And am I right. At one time, he even went so far as to threaten your child?"

The memory brought dark places to my mind. Bad thoughts weren't far behind. I felt myself getting angry, the sweat on my neck and the way my hands started to close. Dr. Victor wasn't stupid, catching all the signs.

"Jasper. I need you to focus on me right now. I can tell you're not far from having an episode, right now. I'd like to see if I can talk you through it. Alright? Can you do that for me?"

I nodded, tunnel vision making it hard to see. It felt like blinders were closing over my eyes.

"Jasper." His voice brought me back just in time. However, it still felt like I was falling over a cliff. "I want you to picture Bella." Another pull back. "I want you to picture her smiling." Small jerk back. "Picture her and your twins together."

Total jerk off the cliff. My body relaxed triggering my mind to clear.

"I'm ok now." I took a deep breath, counting to ten in my head.

"Good. Good. I'm glad, that took a while."

"What?"

"Jasper, that took me ten minutes to keep you from going over the edge."

I drew back, shocked. "It felt like seconds."

He nodded, "I'm sure it did, from your point of view. And I think that part lies in the time frames your mind is forgetting during these episodes. That's why you forget parts of your day. Or what you were doing while you were out of it. That also could account for being able to have sex with Bella and never remember it."

"It could?"

"Yes."

"Is it normal?"

"The having sex part?"

"Not remembering?"

He nodded again, "I've heard of it before, but like I said, no two patients are the same nor are the symptoms of this disorder. The most important thing to remember is that your brain runs on chemicals. Different chemicals cause different reactions. When you're in this mood, your brain is being flooded with certain ones. You can't control that."

"I'm learning that part. I'm trying too at least."

"That's good. That's what you need to do."

"I wanted to know if there is anything else, medicine wise we can try?"

"I want to give this type another week before we decide."

"Is there anyway of channeling myself so that I don't trigger the episodes myself?"

"What's the main emotion that does it?"

"Anger."

"Frustration?"

"Yes."

"I know you have been seeing a therapist for your past problems."

"Dr. Jared."

"Correct. We talked. She said she'd have no problem starting back into intensive therapy for you. Even trying new techniques."

"Do you think that would help me?"

"It could."

"are there any physical ways of getting my anger out?"

"Yes. It depends, though. Your father said you like to work out and box when you get really angry. Why?"

"I want to hit something. I don't want to wind up in jail for something stupid."

"At least you see that. Which is good. Boxing is a great way of getting your aggression out. I'd recommend doing that everyday. See if you can work out the extra energy. Or when you know you're getting mad, work off your anger."

"I'll try."

"That's all we want."

He talked with me for another twenty minutes. I paid for my appointment before heading back to the car. It was only eleven, so I headed to Dr. Jared's. She was just finishing up with another patient, taking me back once her paperwork was caught up for him.

"Hello, Jasper! How are things? It's been a while."

"Yeah." I took my seat, trying to relax.

"How is Bella?"

"Good, pregnant."

"I know that."

"With twins." I couldn't help but smile with pride at that statement. I felt like strutting.

Dr. Jared smiled wide, "That's wonderful! How did the family take it?"

"Great. Everyone is happy."

"What about Alice?"

"She even took it well. She's apologized to Bella."

"What did Bella say?"

"She's fine. Happy to have her back. Bella doesn't hold grudges. She's fucking forgiving."

"Do you mean Alice, or yourself?"

"Both."

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't want anyone to run over her. Or scare her. I want to kill Troy."

I watched her scribble in my file, like always. "That emotion is completely understandable, Jasper. Most people have that same reaction when someone they love has been abused or attacked. But you do know that you cannot act on that. Right?"

"Why not?"

"Do you want to go to jail, Jasper? Do you want Bella and your children to be left alone in the world?"

"No."

"Do you want to be there for them?"

"Yes."

"How will you do that from jail?"

I frowned, staring at my feet for a few seconds. "I will protect them."

"That is something different. Protecting them is one thing, going after him is another. Do you think Bella would want you too?"

"No."

"For him or for you?"

"For me and for her."

"Exactly. She doesn't want to lose you. You don't want to lose her. Always remember that."

"I will try."

"That's good. How is Alice coming along with things?"

"She's working on it, I guess. I can see the old Alice in her."

"How does that make you feel?"

"Good. I guess. I want my family together. To be happy. To have her in my life. For my kids to have their aunt. For her to be able to take them out and buy them stuff or be with them. I don't want to worry about it."

"Worry?"

"When Bella first got pregnant, and we told Alice, she flew off the handle. It got Bella so upset, she told her not to come around them."

"How did you feel about it?"

"This is my girl and our babies. I'll do whatever it takes. If she doesn't feel right having my sister around them, then she won't be around them."

"As her brother, did you feel bad?"

"No. My children come first."

"Do you trust her now?"

"I'm leery. My sister is flaky. This is the second chance from Bella. If she does something again, I'll be the one to stop contact."

We talked for an hour, getting up to speed with everything that had happened. Including all the recent things to come up.

"Jasper, I'd like to try hypnosis on you."

"What's that?"

"I put you into a deep trance. See if I can pull what is wrong, from your inner thoughts. Even memories. I'm worried about your aggression towards Bella."

"I am too."

"But for a different reason. I don't think it's Bella that you're reacting too in this state of mind."

"Then who do you think?"

"I have my thoughts. I'd like to see if we can get some more info from this. Would you feel up to, doing it?"

"If it would help."

"Great. I'd like to audio and videotape it. And possibly have Dr. Victor and one of my co – workers watch with me. Is that alright?"

"Sure."

She made the first appointment for my induced trance within the next few weeks. I added that to my list of things to remember and add to the calander. By the time I left her office, I had to start towards Bella's work, since it was coming up on her lunch break. I stopped at one of the homemade taco joints, ordering stuff for us and dad.

The office was empty when I went up. I had to wait for Bella to let me back since the other nurses had gone to lunch.

She looked tired and beautiful, a huge smile on her face.

"Hi, beautiful. I'm your date for today." I teased her and she giggled.

"I like it, handsome."

I wrapped an arm around her, Bella holding onto me, as we walked to her office. Dad was on the phone, so I lifted the bag of food for him to see. He nodded, and we went to her room.

Bella had her desk cleaned and ready. I laid out the food, pulling one of the chairs closer.

"How's your day?"

"Good. I'm having a lot of fun getting back into things."

"Great, baby. I'm glad to hear that. Everyone being nice to you?"

"I don't talk much to the other ladies. Not unless they have a problem."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I don't know. I'd like to have some more friends, but I think I scare them being close to Pops."

"Your their boss's daughter."

"I guess."

"A lot of people worry about that. They probably don't want to upset you, especially after yesterday."

She blushed, "I shouldn't have snapped."

"Mood swings. We all have them."

She giggled and it was heartwarming. Dad came in minutes later to join us. We sat back and ate, talking and teasing each other.

"How did your appointments come out today?"

"How'd you know dad?"

"I have my ways."

"They went ok. I got some good stuff set up. I have two more after lunch and then my dinner date with Bella."

He looked between us, "You two are really doing the dates?"

Bella smiled wide, "Yup. We're taking your advice."

"That's wonderful. Esme and I are here for both of you. Charlie and your brothers as well."

"We know, Pops. We want to see if we can start this by ourselves."

"That's great."

We finished eating, and I stayed with Bella the rest of her lunch. She sat in my lap, her arms around my neck.

"I don't think we should be doing this."

"I don't care what they said. I want to hold you."

She smiled and kissed me. That's all it took for the fireworks to start. It felt like forever since we last made love. My hands were everywhere, one slipping under her scrub top. It drifted past her belly and headed straight for the ladies. She had a soft cotton bra on, making it easy to pull aside. Bella whimpered in her throat, her fingers digging into my hair, tugging me against her.

I was ready to yank her clothes off and fuck her on her desk when someone knocked on the door. This time from the nurse's. Bella jerked back, jumping off my lap and straightening her bra. She was flush, her beautiful cheeks pink. I watched her pant, going to the door.

She opened it, barely whispering. "Yes?"

"We just got back and there's already a problem, Bella."

"Oh... oh! Lunch is over?"

"Yes."

"Oh, alright, I'll be right there."

Bella closed the door turning towards me. She blushed, smoothing her outfit out.

"We shouldn't have done that, Jasper."

"I enjoyed it." I stood up, having no problem showing her my hard on. That made it worst, Bella nearly swooning to the carpet. With one last kiss and hug, I left her alone so she wouldn't be completely embarrassed in front of everyone else.

On the way to the car, I called Alice.

"Hello, big brother!"

"Hello, Alice. Is Reed there?"

"Yes, why?"

"I wanted to talk to him about what happen at Halloween with Bella. Can he come over?"

"I want to talk to him about it."

"Jasper..."

"You can come too if you want, but I'd like to talk to him today."

"What time?"

"I've got two appointments. I'll call you when I'm heading home."

"Alright, we'll be there."

"Thanks, sis."

"Yeah, yeah."

My next call was to Emmett.

"Yo, what's up?"

"Hey, you busy?"

"Nah. Just working on my car. Why?"

"You feel like coming over today?"

"Why? What for?"

"I need to talk to Reed about what he did to Bella. She wants someone there to keep me from killing him."

"What the fuck did he do?"

"I'll tell you when you come over. Can you come?"

"Sure, what time?"

"I have some shit to do still. Wait an hour, then come over. I'll see you when I get back."

"Cool. I'll call Edward."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

With reinforcements set up, I headed to get the all clear from my arm doctor. By 1:30 they had taken me back, taking an x ray and another MRI.

I waited for the X rays to come back before the doctor could see me.

"Jasper, I hear you want to go back into training."

"Yes. I've been having some other problems, and I'd like to use my training as a way to deal with them."

"I've already been called by everyone for my input." He read over his files. "I don't see any problems with your bones. They look really good. It'll take about three or four days to get your MRI back, so I'd like you to wait for heavy training. Stick with light stuff until I give you call, alright?"

"Can I box?"

"Lightly. Don't do twenty rounds and you should be fine. No weight lifting until you get my clear."

"Fine."

"How is this going to help you?"

"I'd like to work my stress and anger out on the punching bag, and working out helps burn my energy. I'm not as big an asshole when I'm tired."

"Alright. I'm here if you have any other problems or questions."

"Thanks."

He wrote out my restrictions for me to take to my boss for the clear. I got lucky and found the guys at the garage where I train.

Tom and Carlos were just getting started with another biker, stopping when they saw me. Both shook my hand and slapped my back.

"Hey man, long time! What's going on?"

"I just got a go ahead from my doctor, but I've got light restrictions." I handed Carlos my paper, letting him read it over. He smiled wide, nodding towards Tom.

Tom grinned, "That's great! We're getting our star back. I'm glad to hear it. How's Bella?"

"Pregnant with twins."

They paused, shocked. Tom recovered first. "Holy shit, history repeating itself."

"Bella wouldn't harm our twins, though."

"I'm not saying that. But isn't it weird expecting two after what happen?"

"I look at it like a blessing. We deserve them."

"Give her our congrats."

"I will."

"So, you want to wait for the clear before diving back in?"

"Yeah, I think it would be best. But I've got some other stuff to tell you about."

"What?"

We went into Tom's office where I told them about my new disorder, and everything that came with it. I was shocked when they jumped behind me, ready to help. Especially Carlos, who said he'd come to the house for personal work outs for extra stress. By the time I left there and started home, it was coming in on 3:30. I was just about to call Alice, when my phone rang. I was surprised to see that it was Bella.

"Hello, baby."

"Hi. Are you coming to pick me up?"

I glanced at the clock, shit. "Sure, baby." I turned around and started back towards the hospital.

"Jasper, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Talk to me."

"I was going to talk to Reed before you got home."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"I'm not going to have him scaring you for no reason. He's doing it on purpose."

"Jasper..."

"It's ok, baby. Just a family talk."

"Did you call my brothers?"

"Yup."

"Alright."

I smiled, hanging up as I pulled into the parking lot. I headed up to the office, catching Bella, dad and another nurse still there. The rest of the crew had left, the nurse buzzing me through both doors. Bella was on the phone, talking to someone about some filing mistakes. She looked tired but very happy. Her face was glowing and her skin was a beautiful shade of pink. I took the seat by the door and just watched her.

She was a natural at her job, I now knew why she wanted to come back to work.

Once she was off the phone, she finished some papers, slipping them into a file before tucking them into the cabinet behind her. Both hands rubbed her belly as she came over. I couldn't resist kissing her stomach, making her giggle. She pulled me up and kissed me, as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Hi, baby."

"Hi, handsome."

We kissed once more, saying our goodbyes to dad and the nurse. Bella clung to the my hand as I carried her cooler out. As soon as we were on the road, she started questioning me.

"Jasper..."

"Bella, baby, it's ok. Trust me."

"I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing will."

"Or us."

I froze, and it felt like my face was draining of color.

"What are you talking about?"

"If he puts his hands on you, I'll jump in and I don't want anything to happen to us."

"You won't jump in. I'll talk to him while you're taking a nap."

"No, I won't, Jasper. I'm not letting him put his hands on you."

I cracked a smile despite how angry I was. She looked so ferocious. I could only imagine our babies in her arms and someone around them she didn't like. It would be a sight to see. One that I was planning on enjoying as much as possible.

When I pulled up to the house, Bella became fidgety.

"It's ok, baby."

"I know. I just don't want to have to kiss someone's ass today. My feet hurt."

"I'm putting you into bed first."

She glared at me, "No."

"If you're going to be in the room then you stay on the couch and don't move."

"Jasper..."

"I'm not playing, Bella. You stay on the couch or I'll have Edward take you to our bedroom."

She gave in and I helped her out of the car, heading into the house. The tension in the house was thick, Edward and Emmett were staring Reed down. Alice was sitting on the dining table, looking on helplessly. I made Bella change into something else, getting her a glass of milk. She took a seat on the couch, sipping it.

"Jasper, what's going on? Why is everyone so angry with Reed?"

I glanced at my sister, before turning back to Reed. He had a look on his face. I knew he wasn't surprised by my phone call earlier. He had been waiting on it. That's why he had threatened Bella. He wanted me to start something with him. I wasn't sure why, but I was going to find out. Without touching him. I wasn't going to give him that much. Especially not with Bella watching. I knew she'd jump in and that was the last thing I wanted.

One hand on her and the person would be dead.

"I wanted to ask you some questions Reed."

He smirked, "About what?"

"Why you keep looking at my girl?"

"Jasper..." I knew Alice was hurt by my question, but at that moment I didn't care. My girl and our babies were at stake and nothing would stop me asking questions.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do."

He refused to speak, lifting an eyebrow. "Why do you corner her when she's alone? You never go near her when we're around. It's always when she's alone."

"I have a better chance of getting close to her without you around."

"Why would you need too? She's not your girlfriend."

He smirked, "I know that. She is interesting to me. Always so skittish until something happens to her family, then she grows a backbone."

"I have a backbone!" Of course, Bella took that as an insult, standing up. She huffed, hands on her hips. Now was not the time to have her arguing with him while I was trying to get some answers? I gave her a look, but as always she ignored it.

He turned towards her, still smiling, "Only when they're around."

She paled, her cheeks turning red. "That's not true."

"Yes it is. I've noticed it. When Troy tried to attack you, you were like a deer in head lights. Every time I came near you, you were a deer in head lights. It's only when someone else is around that you stand up for yourself."

I knew she was getting upset by his comments, but sadly, they were true. You had to corner Bella in order to get her to react. And even then it had to be around others.

"Why would you want to scare me? What have I ever done to you, Reed?"

"Nothing. I'm just curious. That's all." He smirked at me again and I had to bite my lip not to hit him. He was doing it on purpose to get me mad. I was seconds away from letting him win.

"Why are you curious about her, Reed?" Alice stood up and we turned our attention on her. She was no longer just upset, but pissed off.

"It's nothing."

"Yes it is or my brother wouldn't be this upset. He wouldn't have called us over. What are you doing? Why are you doing this? If you want Bella, just say so. Stop fucking around with my family and stop fucking around with me. I might have been a bitch, but I'm not a puppet to play with to hurt them."

He just stared at her, I'm sure shocked by her outburst. I had to say I was just as shocked, my eyes widened as I watched my sister take her boyfriend by the horns.

"I don't want Bella." It was all there in his statement. He wasn't denying anything except that and even then I wasn't so sure how he meant it. He wanted Bella, but not sexually. I didn't know whether to be happy or pissed off.

Alice studied him for a second, "Get out."

"What?"

"I said, get out. I'm done."

To say the room went silent and we gaped, was an understatement. Reed was no different, his face slack with confusion and shock.

"Alice..."

"Don't Alice me, I loved you. It's been over three months. I thought we had something. We moved in together. We were happy, or should I say I was happy. No matter how much my family disliked you, I over looked it. But no more. Not now. I have my nieces or nephews to think about. And my brother, who has more than enough shit on his plate. If you can't be honest, then get the fuck out."

He didn't move fast enough. "GET OUT!"

This time Bella moved, but to Alice's side, pulling her away from us. Once they were gone, we encircled Reed, waiting.

"I didn't..." He shook his head and I could see his love for my sister. He might have been lying about a lot of things, but that wasn't one of them. "I really do love her."

"Too late. My sister is growing up, finally. You waited to long to show your cards. I don't want you around her or Bella. Understand? You go near them, and I'll personally fucking kill you."

His eyes kept flashing towards the spare room where the two girls were.

Without a word, he left, and we went out to watch him.

I turned to the guys, their faces drawn.

"He was an asshole who was creepy but he loved you sister."

Edward agreed.

"Yeah, I know." We could already hear the sobs from inside the house. It was in that second I realized I should have listen to Bella.

* * *

**I really liked Jasper standing up. And the ending was a surprise even to me as i wrote it, go figure, lmao! **

**Please leave some love! Welcome to the newbies and thank you to our regulars! **

**YAY! We hit 1200, you guys amaze me with every chapter, you really do, lol! On 1300!**


	56. News Update Important

**Hey Guys. Please read this, very important info regarding stories, please read to bottom.**

**Just a little update. Some great news, my dad is now home, came home Tuesday, of course, the power went out an hour later. That sucked, but it came back on yesterday. In my spare time of waiting on him in the hospital, I've been taking my frustations out on my writing and because of that, managed to get not only an update done for BOL but also one for IM! Next I'm trying to focus myself on IJNY. So once I get the kinks worked out of them, they will be posted. Yeah! **

**I really want to thank everyone person who reviewed, PM'ed and emailed well wishes to me about my dad. I really needed that and an update on him, his spine surgery went perfect, he's healing great, and he's up and walking, with great help of course. **

**But I have something I'd like to say, I have disabled anonymous reviews, based after one person decided to say something extremely hurtful towards my dad and his health. I have no problem with someone saying something to me, about me or my stories, while I will make a statement about anything directed towards me and drop it afterwards, this time I decided to take it farther and stop people from not signing in when they review.**

**I am truly sorry to the hundred people who have reviewed without saying in, each and every one of them were sweet, nice and just plain wonderful. You guys took your time to drop a note, thank you, truly. But I have decided that if you're going to say something rude to me, then i deserve the right to response and report you if it goes to far. I do hope that the ones who wish to review but don't have an account, takes the time to create one to drop a note, I LOVE hearing from everyone, even if it's two words. It goes a long way when you feel like not writing something. **

**I can be PM'd if you want to say something more than in a review, I response to EVERY one of them. **

**I'm not going to say anything more about the review, and more forward with a positive outlook since my dad is home and I DID manage to get some updates out for my other story. **

**For anyone that wants to see exactly why I disabled anonymous reviews, please read the review below. If not, thank you so much for a few seconds of your time reading them. Updates tomorrow guys! Thank you again!**

**From: fire cracker ()**

Okay i understand ur dad is in hospital but ive been waiting for this story to  
update for like 3 moths and im gettin pissed of with waiting one minute ur  
telling us there will be a chapter soon and then now ur telling us that havent  
written it yet, so frankly im incredibly pissed of so u know what fuck it im  
not bovering wth this story any more so FUCK YOU and your father  



	57. A & B ?

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! Thank you to the girls. **

**

* * *

**

**Thank you to everyone that has stuck behind me. Dad is up and moving around, still stubborn but that's good, lol. Here is the chapter, with all the finishing touches, I hope it is good. **

**Illusion Master will be updated when as soon as my beta gets back to me, if not today, then I will post it tomorrow and re load the beta'd copy later. Please keep your eyes out for it, for all the IM fans. IJNY is next up on my list to go back over and get some new stuff out on. **

**On to the story, read and enjoy! Thank you again guys, your warm wishes helped a lot. **

* * *

BPOV

I wasn't exactly sure. What had just happened? Alice was facing down on the bed, sobbing her heart out. I glanced towards the door, the house quiet again. One moment Reed was being an asshole and the next Alice was throwing him out. Where the hell had this shit come from?

"Alice, it'll be ok."

"I hate him!" It came out like a wail. "I love him too!"

My eyebrows went up, "It shows."

She lifted her head and glared at me. I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"I didn't know he was scaring you, Bella. I didn't."

"I know, Alice. It's not your fault. It's not." She sniffled as I pulled her into a hug. The door opened gently, Jasper peering in. I waved him over to sit beside us.

"He's gone, sis."

"Why? What did I do wrong?"

"It wasn't you, sis. It wasn't." He tried to rub her back, but it was obvious that Jasper had a hard time comforting anyone but me.

"He was being so nice to me. But it wasn't right what he was doing to Bella. Or to you."

"We know, sis. He said... he said he loved you."

I glared at Jasper as Alice started sobbing again. He drew back, confused, before mouthing "What?"

She clung to me, getting my shoulder wet. "Men. You can't live with them. Can't kill them either."

"I didn't mean to make it worse."

"We know. Still bad choice of words. Can you make some tea, Jasper?"

"Alright."

He left the room, and I continued to rock Alice. I made her take her shoes off, tucking her into bed. Jasper brought the tea and we made her sip it as he got a wet cloth. I wiped her face and then we left her alone to sleep for a while. Emmett and Edward were talking by the front door.

"So much for our first date, Jasper." I tried to lighten the mood but it didn't help. Jasper headed for the kitchen, taking one of his extra pills.

"We're going on our date, Bella."

"What? But Alice..."

"Bella, we've got our own problems. I love my sister, but right now, our problems are much more important than her crying over an asshole."

"She loved him."

"I understand that, but we've got two babies on the way. They are more important than holding her hands."

When he brought our babies into it, nothing was more important. As much as I wanted to be there for Alice, I knew we needed to stay on track, especially for our first day, for us. And for them.

"I'm actually tired, boo."

His face softened and he came over, kissing me. His hands rubbed my back. "I'll go pick something up for us, then. We'll eat here."

"But Alice..."

"Edward? Emmett?" They raised their heads and looked at us. "Can you two take care of Alice so we can have some alone time tonight?"

"Sure. Where is she?"

"In the spare room." Edward went in to check on her as Emmett came over.

"You guys hungry?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go pick food up. You two should stay in, after everything."

"You don't have too."

"It's cool, Jasper. I think Bella needs you here with her. Am I right, Bells?"

Both of them looked at me, Jasper frowning. I gave in and nodded, as he pulled me into his arms. "Yeah."

"I'm here, baby."

"I know."

We wrote down what we wanted, asking Edward and Alice as well. Jasper watched Emmett leave, making sure Reed hadn't come back.

"What are we going to do?"

"After we eat, take a nice hot bath."

"I would love one." I stretched, sticking my belly out. Jasper laughed, watching me.

"You have no idea how much I love your belly. So soft and strong." His hands moved around on top of it, making the twins kick.

"Protective."

He smiled, "Yup. That it is. I think your scar tissue is helping."

"I'm glad something is in my favor."

We laughed, taking a seat on the couch. Jasper reclined back, pulling me into the curve of his body. The day caught up to me, and I drifted off to sleep. Of course the smell of food woke me an hour later. Emmett had the table in front of the couch set up and ready to eat from. Jasper laid pillows around it on the floor, helping me slide down onto one. He went into the spare room and fetched our siblings.

I was surprised to see Edward angry and Alice looking less upset and more embarrassed. I stared at them as everyone took their seats.

"What happened?"

Alice wouldn't talk, leaving Edward to answer. "Nothing, sis. We just had a sibling talk."

"About what?" I leveled a look at him, waiting. No one moved, and finally Edward gave in when he realized I wasn't going to eat until I knew.

"I let her have it about what Reed's been doing. Sibling to sibling. Everyone was candy coating it for her. Especially since she's the one to kick him out earlier. Well, I'm not. It's bullshit. He was an asshole and he had his eyes on you. Whether or not she loved him, don't mean shit to me. He was a threat. And one day he might have turned on her too. Then where would the family be without the girls?"

Jasper backed him up. "He's right."

Emmett nodded in agreement, and I looked at Alice to see how she felt. She didn't like it, but she understood. The smell of the chicken fried rice was getting to me and at that moment, I could have cared less about anything else.

"I'm hungry."

"Yes, baby." Jasper teased and I smiled at him. He started piling it on my plate, and I didn't wait for him to finish, picking a spoon up and digging in. It became a race for me and Emmett to see who could eat the most. I had to say he gave me a run for my money, but in the end, I ate half a plate more than him.

It's a wonder what a family meal together can really do for stress. With it just us "kids" eating together without our parents, it was nice. We might be adults, but it was nice.

"I don't know if I'm the only one but this kinda feels like a slumber party between teenagers."

I smiled at Emmett, "I was just thinking that. Despite our age and being pregnant."

We laughed, and helped each other clean up. To round our time together out, we decided on gold fish to play. It went on for two hours, each of us winning a hand.

"You guys can stay here tonight if you don't have to get up early tomorrow."

They smiled, and nodded. Alice looked relieved. "I need to get my stuff and see if I can move back with mom and dad."

"I highly doubt that, sis. You really pissed them off."

She frowned, "I know. I want to make it up to them."

"That's good. But moving back in with them is not the way. Dad likes not paying for you anymore. He wants you to be independent, even if you don't want to be."

"Where do I go?"

"You own a book store. You make enough money, sis."

"Alice, look for an apartment, you can stay here til you find one."

Jasper glowed at me and I smiled, rubbing his knee.

"Of course, you only have a week to do it." The grin on her vanished and she nodded, glum. Jasper smirked and kissed me, lifting an eyebrow at his sister.

"That I can do. But this is our house."

Since then my brothers wanted to spend the night playing video games, Jasper helped them pull the sofa out into the bed. I gave Alice some clothes, and she headed off to one of the spare rooms. I cleaned the kitchen as Jasper got blankets and pillows for the guys.

"I'm gonna run you a bath, baby."

"Thank you. Did you take your medicine?"

He froze, turning and coming back to the kitchen. "Nope. Thank you."

"No problem." He kissed my head and then took his pill. I looked at the fridge and all the hard work he had done. We were going to make it. I could tell. Once things were spotless, I gave, my good nights heading to our room. Jasper was down to his boxers, waiting in the bathroom. He was adding, bubble bath to the water, swishing his hand around to help things.

He turned around and smiled at me. "Ready?"

"I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"I just am. Things have gotten a lot deeper between us. Is that weird?"

"That things are deeper or you're nervous?"

I glared at him. "It's not funny."

He tried not to smile. "I'm not, baby. It's ok to be nervous. I'm not going to bite." I relaxed. "Unless you want me too."

"Jasper."

He smirked, coming over to me. I was naked within seconds, a little self conscious about being this big, around someone, which is toned. As much as I loved Jasper, he had a body to die for and mine was starting to expand. I rubbed the scars on my lower belly.

Jasper stopped me from getting into the water, his hand covering mine. "What is it?"

"They itch. As my stomach gets bigger they itch a lot."

"We'll have the doctor check you out."

"As long as I gain weight slowly. I thought everything would be ok."

"It should be, baby. But you got to remember you've got two in there. Things might grow faster. Even still, you're very small for someone four months pregnant with twins."

I couldn't stop myself from crying. Jasper paled, pulling me into his arms. I closed my eyes, and rested my head against his chest.

"Don't cry, baby. It's ok."

"I feel like a failure."

"_Why?"_

"Because I'm not big enough."

"I didn't mean it that way. You're delicate, baby."

I got so angry for no reason. "I bet Rosalie wasn't like this."

Jasper sighed, "I know this is hormones. That much I've learned in the last few weeks from dad." He let me cry, and I felt like a bigger ass for being jealous of someone like her.

Especially standing buck naked in my fiancée's arms, crying about his dead ex wife.

I sniffled and wiped my eyes. Jasper kicked his boxers off, getting into the water. He pulled me in after him on his lap, cradling me close. The warm water eased the ache, and I relaxed.

"You don't have anything to be jealous of Rosalie for."

"I can't help it. She was tall, blonde and perfect. She even gained enough weight."

"But with what result, baby? Think about it. After all that perfectness, she killed them and herself. You're not like that. You're doing everything you can for them. No one has said anything about your weight. You're eating what you're supposed to, taking breaks. Exercising."

"I just don't want anything to happen to them."

"I know, baby. I know."

There was a silence.

"What do you want?"

"Hum?"

"Boys or girls?"

"I don't care. One of each would be cool. But two boys or two girls would be cool too."

"I don't mean to talk about Rosalie like this."

"It's ok, I understand."

"How did your things go today?"

"Good, good."

"Jasper?"

"Hum?"

"Talk to me."

"It's cool, baby. I don't want to, bore you."

"Nothing about you bores me. I want to know."

He sighed, "I talked to Dr. Victor and Dr. Jared. Both of them are helping me figure out how to really deal with this shit. Dr. Jared is going to have me put under trances to see if she can pull more information out of me."

"Will it hurt you?"

"I don't think so."

"Can I be there?"

"I don't want to upset you."

"I want to make sure you're ok."

"I'll be fine."

I swallowed, trying not to cry. If Jasper didn't want me there I wouldn't be there. He had a right to privacy. I wasn't going to be a pushy bitch anymore to him.

"Ok, you can come."

"No, it's ok."

"No, it's not. I don't want to push you away. But I don't want to upset you either. Some of my past might scare you."

"Like wise."

He smiled, "I'm sure it would. But not as much as it would piss me off."

"Do you think doing trances might help me?"

He froze, "Maybe. But it might be dangerous for you and the babies."

"Oh."

"We can ask though. I'll do whatever it takes to help you too."

The rest of our conversation was lighthearted, and it felt good. We even played twenty questions, asking the stupidest things we could. But I got to know a side of Jasper better. The child like side.

I noticed the medicine was kicking in. Jasper was starting to get sleepy.

"Let's get ready for bed."

"I don't want to."

"I love you."

"Love you too, baby." His eyes started to droop in the tub. I was afraid I wouldn't get him out before he fell asleep. Slipping my robe on, I pulled on him til he woke enough to follow my lead. Of course he made it to our bed and promptly fell asleep. I dressed him in a fresh pair of boxers before covering him up. We had gotten so close in the last few hours, that I didn't want to go to another room. Once I was dressed, I snuggled up against him, Jasper pulling me close in his sleep and drifted to happy land.

* * *

-Two Weeks Later-

Over the next days, we had the nursery enlarged, Jasper ordering another set of everything. I was surprised by how big he had them go, asking him about it.

"Jasper, do we really need it that big?"

"Two babies need more space. Plus we can turn it into a toddler room. Then a play room when we need to move them to separate bedrooms."

I gave in, he was always thinking ahead.

I helped Alice find an apartment not far from our house. The days we went over to her old house, Reed left so we wouldn't get into a fight. It took three days, but we finally had, her moved in and set up. Her home coming party was the first time we'd seen her really happy and smiling. I knew she missed Reed, but I think she needed time to really think about whether he was the right one or not. As much as he, crept us out, I wasn't going to ask her not to be happy.

And to be honest, Reed had never put his hands on me, or said a cross word. He just made me uneasy, and I was like that around most men other than my family and Jasper.

Jasper seemed to be getting better as well. He stayed on course for the two weeks, wrote every few hours in his notebook, saw Dr. Jared three times a week. He even went back to training to help relieve his frustration and to take his energy down a notch. We had lunch together when I was at work, Jasper taking and picking me up. Twice we had Sunday family day.

Esme had cooked our first one, Alice cooking the second one. Playing video games with boys against girls. And monopoly the second time, winner takes all.

Dad went through and did a more firmer check on Reed, pulling as much as he could. But we found nothing, except that he had grown up in a foster home. There was nothing about his biological parents or if he had siblings. He had never talked to Alice about any family, so we assumed he never found a permanent home before he turned 18.

The only dark day in those 14 days was the news that Troy had set bail. Despite everything, he had done, and the maximum security prison he'd gone too. They still let him get out. I knew he wouldn't go away, unless he did something much worse than stalk me. And that terrified me.

Emmett had requested to take over security for me, with Edward graduating in 3 weeks, he'd join once he was certified. What time I wasn't with Jasper, I was with him. And it was nice in a way, after I got over being upset about having a shadow. I had my big brother there, and I could talk about anything with him. He knew what to say and how to say it.

He grew extremely close to Jasper, the two of them like brothers, more so than Edward.

Work was wonderful, I loved every minute of it. I was back into the swing of things and had grown close to the other girls. Everyday I got a belly rubs from each of them, saying it was good luck. Pops kept a close eye on me, always there to warn me to eat or drink or rest. My stomach had expanded a bit, my scars not itching as much. We had an appointment the day before Jasper's first hypnosis. My first was set a few days after his if things went well for him.

Dr. Jared had argued with Jasper about me being there, saying I might get too upset if I heard something about Rosalie, I didn't want. After that, Dr. Victor sent me to another doctor to do mine, saying maybe there was a conflict of interest with Dr. Jared having a previous doctor patient relationship.

Things got heated between the two of them, Jasper threatening to go to someone else. I gave in, hoping to make things better and that had sent him on a rampage. Pops had to hold him back from destroying the doctor's office.

In the end, she gave in, realizing her mistake. She had pushed him to far too soon with her limitations.

Our date nights were wonderful, and it really did make things better. We were a relaxed couple half the week and a serious couple the other half. Jasper was on, edge and horny since it'd been that long since we made love. Of course I had a treat in store for him being so good. It required a trip to a love shop and me spending a few hundred dollars, along with hiding it in a spare room in the top of the closet.

I was currently gathering things for Thanksgiving, a big dinner for our family. I had the two turkeys and most of the trimmings.

"Ready to see our babies?" Jasper slipped his arms around me, pulling me back against him. We were hoping to get a better view of the babies, or at least to make sure that there were two.

"Ecstatic."

He laughed, kissing me.

We headed to the hospital, butterflies in my stomach. Sitting in the waiting room, I got antsy, tapping my foot. Jasper laid his hand on my leg, rubbing.

"Calm down, baby."

"I want to see them."

"We are, but you got to relax."

I took a deep breath, laying my head on his shoulder. Finally I heard my name, nearly sprinting through the door. The nurse smiled as she took my weight.

"Very nice, Miss. Swan. You've gained 17 pounds."

"Is that good?"

"Yes. It's a nice even weight to gain."

I beamed at Jasper who smirked as he took my hand, following the nurse.

"Told you, baby. You're perfect to carry them."

I nodded, getting up onto the table. She took my temperature and my blood pressure.

"Everything looks great. The doctor will be in a few minutes." I nodded and watched her leave.

Jasper played twenty questions with me to keep my mind off worrying. My stomach was checked for size, my scars checked along with my skin to make sure things were stretching nicely.

"Things are moving along great, Bella. You're just passed the 18 week mark, almost half way there. Weight is good; your stomach is stretching well. I'd say at the rate you're going, you'll probably gain a total of 40 to 45 pounds. We might have to put you on bed rest the last month or so to be cautious."

"Why? What's wrong?" Jasper stood up, coming to stand beside me.

"Nothing, but we have to be very careful with her past injuries and the fact her first pregnancy might be multiples. I'd like to make sure and if so, then bed rest might just make things easier."

Jasper relaxed as they set things up for the ultrasound. I clung to his hand as the doctor started looking around in my stomach.

"Found one baby. Things are looking very good. It seems that as you grow your stomach tissue is thinning."

"What does that mean?"

"It means your scars are dissolving a bit, it makes it easier to see the baby. Or babies. Another month or so and we might be able to see much more."

I was floating on cloud nine thinking about that.

"Ah ha!" He smiled wide, pointing to the screen. "And we have a baby A and baby B. Twins! Congrats!"

Jasper was ready to strut out of the hospital, and I was in tears, unable to speak. He kissed my head, rubbing my arm.

"Both of them look good. Almost same size which is good. One baby isn't feeding off the other."

"Shouldn't I be bigger with twins?"

"Not necessarily. Sometimes it's the 6th month that multiples start to really show."

"Oh, alright."

"Can you see what sex they are?" Jasper was nearly jumping for an answer.

"Not just yet. The angles aren't there. I can see most of the baby but there isn't enough room to get a shot of the goods." We laughed. "But maybe next time."

We were grinning as we left, making another appointment for 4 weeks.

* * *

**Hope it was good! We get some naughty lemons soon and maybe a peek at the little ones, find out boy or girl... dun dun dun... lmao lol.**

**Keep eyes peeled for IM update guys! Don't want anyone to miss out. **

**I also have a new poll up on my profile for my new leading man for another story. So far you guys want Jasper, lol, but if you'd like someone else to star in one of my stories, please make your choice. I have three new outlines for stories I plan on working on once I get one of these complete. **

**Next update I will outline each! Thanks!**


	58. Fuck Off

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! Thank you to the ladies, they are wonderful!**

* * *

**Hello all! I'm back! Sorry for the ten day wait, I'm getting over pneumonia and it was literally to painful to sit up and type. But I'm fine now and I hope this was worth the wait! **

**Illusion Master has been updated, so please head over and take a peek! **

* * *

JPOV

I wasn't looking forward to my first trance. But I was an adult with a fiancée and twins on the way. Twins. It felt like déjà vu all over again. This time, I only had good thoughts though. My Bella was the right person to be having babies with.

She was always rubbing her stomach, even going as far as talking to them. I wouldn't be surprised if they could read when they came out. Watching her being able to bond with them while in her stomach made me jealous. I couldn't wait to be able to hold each of my babies. To see them. Hug them. Kiss them. Just touch them. To make sure they were ok. Healthy. Warm. Pink.

When I had finished the new nursery, I'd been proud. I was glad that Bella had liked the theme I had created for her weeks ago. The shock on her face at the size of the new room, still made me smile. We had money and our children were going to have the best. As was my girl, if I could ever get her to spend any.

She would spend on them or me, but not herself. It was a hurtle, we still had to cross.

I had put on 15 pounds of muscles, since I started following Dr. Victor's plans. My energy and anger levels were down, which was a good thing. I didn't fly off the handle as much. I was staying on track with my medicine with the help of Bella and Emmett. He was always around, watching both of us. As much of a private person as I am, having him there to protect Bella and my children, was a sigh of relief. I wasn't constantly thinking about the what if's when I wasn't around. He was there. He was a big man, and he loved his sister and nieces or nephews.

I also found a sound board for any problems or questions. I could talk to him about anything. Someone my age, and I found that did change the help I got. Many people saw Emmett as a big strong dummy. In real life, he was one smart fucker. He used his "look" to his advantage. People short changed him, expecting to get things over on him, when really, he was waiting in the wings for you to fuck up.

It was highly amusing.

I started noticing Edward was acting different though. As did Emmett. We hadn't said anything to Bella. I didn't want to worry her. He wasn't as talkative when he came over. And he really didn't come over as much, stating that he still had training to catch up on since things had started with our families. Alice was back to being her normal sugar high self. Bouncing around, shopping constantly. She was paying her own way with her book store.

And I think she was enjoying herself by doing it as well.

Thanksgiving was coming up soon. Bella already had most of the stuff bought and ready for the big day. Mom planned on coming over to help cook the night before so that things were ready to heat when everyone showed up.

Finding out for sure that Bella was having two babies was thrilling. Even though they had guessed as much in the hospital, knowing for sure was even better. I couldn't wait to find out what we were having. It didn't matter if we had boys or girls, or one of each.

My sex sleep problem hadn't happen in the last weeks. With us alternating each night from sleeping together than apart, I had gone back to sound sleeping. I hadn't gone sex searching for Bella. It helped ease my worry but fuel my desire. I wanted my girl. I wanted her bed. But with everything that had happened, I wanted to let Bella handle the first moves.

She was getting bigger. Her belly growing rapidly. I could sit and stare at it all day long. Especially when one of the twins would move around, wiggling and kicking. Bella would giggle, holding our hands over the spots. She enjoyed wearing tight clothes to show off what we had growing inside of her. I had grown used to the other girls at her work teasing me about being fertile.

Bella would blush, still does, every time they'd say something.

* * *

BPOV

I was scared and thrilled at Jasper's first session of induced trances. There was so much we could learn about what had happened. And about what was bothering him as well.

Pops came with us, for support but to mainly watch me. Dr. Jared had set up things in another part of her office. The room had multiple camcorders on tripods, along with audio and cameras. There was a sofa in the middle, with three chairs spread out around it. The room beside it had chairs for people to sit in and watch through a one way window. We could see in but you couldn't see out. I could stay with Pops and watch without being in the way.

Dr. Jared, Dr. Victor and another colleague, who would watch the computers as they recorded, brought Jasper into the room and got him set up. Pops helped me into the other room, getting us settled while they got Jasper hooked up to the monitors and laid out on the sofa.

Once things were ready to go, they started recording, both of the doctors sitting down with their note books.

Dr. Jared leaned forward. "Please state your full name."

"Jasper Cullen."

"Your age."

"24."

"What is your fiancée's name?"

"Bella Swan."

"Is she pregnant?"

"Yes."

"How far along?"

"20 weeks."

"Are you the father?"

I glared in her direction, but remained quiet.

"Yes."

"How long have you been with her?"

"A little over five months."

"Is she having twins?"

"Yes."

"Are these your only children?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever gone through another pregnancy with anyone else?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"My dead wife, Rosalie."

"How long were you married?"

"A little over three years."

"Are you ready to begin, Jasper?"

"Yes."

We held our breath while she went through the steps to induce his trance. Jasper went easy, his mind not putting up a fight. Minutes later and the doctor was sure he was ready, so she started.

"What is your name?"

"Jasper Cullen."

"Are you single?"

"No."

"Are you married?"

"Yes."

My heart froze, and I turned to Pops confused. He shook his head, holding my hand.

"To who?"

"Rosalie Hale Cullen."

"How long have you been married?"

"Almost two years."

"Do you have children?"

"No."

"Do you want children?"

Jasper gave a short shake of his head, "No."

My heart dropped into my stomach. I let go of Pops' hand, wrapping my arms around my stomach. It hurt to hear these things, and they were only moments into it. He dropped to his knee beside me, rubbing my back.

"It's ok, Bella. Jasper isn't talking about you."

"He doesn't want kids."

"In his mind, he's married to Rosalie. It's ok. She hasn't asked about you yet."

"What if he doesn't want our babies?"

"Ladybug, calm down. It's not good for your babies."

"I'm trying."

"This is why they didn't want you to come."

I looked up at him, tears running down my face. "He knew he felt like this?"

"No, I didn't say that. But he was worried he'd might say something that would hurt you."

"I want to help him. Even if it hurts."

Pops helplessly shook his head, getting back into his seat. We turned back to the window and started to watch again.

"Why don't you want children, Jasper?"

"I just don't."

"Can you tell me what is going on right now? What are the big things happening in your life?"

"I've been fighting with Rose."

"Why?"

"She's always clinging on me. I hate it."

Another mark against me. By the time this first session was over, I had a feeling that Jasper would hate me too. I was acting like Rosalie. More and more.

"Why is she clinging?"

"She doesn't like me racing. Or hanging out with friends."

"Do you argue?"

"Everyday."

"How does it end?"

"With me leaving or us having sex."

Jasper said so matter of fact, that I had to get up and go to the bathroom.

"Ladybug..."

"Just give me a second, Pops. I'll be back."

I made my way out of the room and to the restrooms. When I splashed the cool water on my face, I calmed down. But after hearing his comments, I couldn't handle going back into that room. I didn't want to hear anymore about Rosalie. Why Dr. Jared was asking that far back. I didn't understand.

I wasn't sure, how long I stayed in the bathroom, only that when I went back out and passed the room that Jasper was in, he was sitting up, alert. He was smiling at something the doctor said and that was all it took for me to need to leave.

I didn't say a word to anyone, just headed downstairs to the car. Once I was on the road, I drove aimlessly, needing a break from my life.

Maybe pregnancy hormones were making me weaker. Making me more upset when I heard things, I didn't want to hear. I couldn't ignore them like weeks prior. And that made it even worse.

I stopped for ice cream, sitting in the park, watching the ducks in the pond. It was sunny with a light breeze, perfect for being outside. I was just about done with my ice cream, when I felt a shadow fall on me.

"Yes?" I didn't turn, not even caring who it was.

"Hello, Isabella." His words didn't even make me shiver for once. Didn't even make me afraid, worry even. That was how numb I'd become from hearing about Jasper having angry sex with Rosalie. Just one sentence and my body was frozen.

"What do you want, Troy? You're not supposed to come around me."

He was quiet, so I decided to turn around to face him. I wanted our conversation over. It wouldn't matter if I called the police. He'd be out of jail within days. I was finally coming to grips with that. Until the trial and his final sentence, I'd have to live with him never leaving me alone.

Troy wasn't smirking like usual. It was as if he didn't know how to proceed with my attitude. For once, I was glad to be acting like a cold hearted bitch.

"You're not scared, Isabella?"

I smiled, "No. I truly don't give a damn. No matter what I do to you, you always come back. You're like a fucking plague and until you're wiped off the bottom of my shoes, I won't be rid of you. So say what you want and then leave. My patience is running thin. You have sixty seconds."

His eyebrows shot up, his body swaying slightly. "Such a mouthy little girl, my Isabella. You've become naughty with this Jasper of yours."

I stood up, curling my fingers. I was itching to punch him with everything in me. "You just wasted thirty seconds, speak quickly Troy."

"I want you, Isabella."

"Fuck off."

His face darkened. "Do not speak to me that way."

I smirked, "Times up. And yes, I can. Good bye. Please die."

I walked away, taking my cup to the trash can. I heard his foot steps behind me, whipping around, ready for another showdown. Troy pulled his jacket open, showing me a glimpse of his knife.

"I'd recommend that if you aren't going to use that, then leave before I take it and shove it up your ass, Troy. This is your last warning, understand?"

His face went slack, his jacket dropping back into place. I went to move around him, his hand catching my arm, squeezing.

"Let go."

"You're mine, Isabella."

"Let go, I won't say it again."

"You'll always be mine."

I lost it, yanking my arm away from him, jerking my fist back and slamming it into his jaw. He howled, being knocked back onto his ass. People stopped, watching the scene.

Troy started getting up, trying to grab my legs. I drew my foot back and kicked him square in the crotch. He started screaming, grabbing himself and rolling around on the ground. Somewhere along the lines, the police were called. I didn't even look up when I heard the sirens, still watching Troy on the ground. I was happy I had been wearing boots, knowing Troy would be feeling that awful feeling for hours.

"Bella? Baby girl, can you hear me?"

I swallowed, finally looking up to see who they had sent out. Dad was staring at me, his face wild.

"Yes."

"Are you ok? Did he touch you?" I looked down at my arm but didn't say anything. I was confused by the turn of events. Dad led me over to an ambulance that had just pulled up. They had rolled Troy over, patting him down before hand cuffing him. Another officer was reading him his rights, pulling him to the front of the ambulance for another paramedic to check him out.

They had me sit on the bumper, so they could check me over. Photos of the hand mark on my arm were taken. My vitals wrote down, and my info listed. Dad was on the phone ripping someone's ass, and I was hoping it wasn't Emmett.

"You should have been here with your sister, she-"

"Dad."

"He put his hands on her-"

"Dad!" I grabbed the phone out of his hand, closing it. He stopped and stared at me.

"What are you doing?"

"It's not his fault. I was with Pops and Jasper. Today was his first induced trance."

"Then why aren't you with them?"

"I needed to get away. I couldn't handle some of the stuff they were talking about. So I stopped for ice cream. I'm fine. I did more damage to Troy then he did to me."

"Someone should have been with you, Bella."

I looked down, slipping my arms around my stomach. "Can I go home yet?"

"We need a statement from you. Then I can take you home."

"Don't call Jasper."

"_Why? Why, Bella? He should know."_

"I doubt he'd care."

"What? Bella..."

I shook my head, not wanting to talk about it anymore. I gave my statement and waited while dad finished up with what he had to do. When I was finally let go, he followed me home. Emmett was waiting for me, upset. He came out of the house, picking me up into a hug. I held on for dear life, wanting the comfort of my big brother.

"What happen, sis?"

"Nothing."

"Bella..."

"Please, not now, Em. Please. Just sit with me."

He took me inside, putting us both on the couch. I held onto his arm, hiding my face into his shoulder. Dad left minutes later, wanting to get down to the station to interview Troy.

"Did anyone call Jasper or Carlisle?"

"I don't know."

"Sis..."

"What?"

"Why did you leave?"

"I didn't want to hear about Rosalie."

"You knew..."

"I know I wanted to be there! I know! Alright? But I didn't want to hear about him not wanting kids or hear about him fucking Rosalie when they got pissed at each other! Alright? Is that good enough for you?"

I was standing by now, shouting at the tops of my lungs. By the time I focused back on Emmett, I realized he wasn't even looking at me even more. His eyes were trained on something behind me. And I had a feeling I knew who.

Pops and Jasper was standing just inside the doorway, watching me. Pops was dumb founded and Jasper was shocked.

"Where the hell were you, ladybug?"

I glared at both of them, "I went out, alright? Is that a crime?"

"What are you talking about-"

I cut Jasper off, knowing if he called me baby. I'd knock his head off.

"Don't call me baby!"

"What is wrong?"

He moved closer and I backed up.

"Stay away from me, Jasper!"

I moved towards the bedroom, almost getting the door closed. Jasper caught it with his foot, getting inside.

"I said, leave me alone, Jasper! I mean it."

"What is wrong, baby?"

"Don't call me baby, you asshole!"

His face went blank. "What did I do?"

"Just leave me alone!" I moved to the bathroom, this time, making it inside and locking the door. Jasper started knocking, refusing to leave me be.

"Bella, I'm not leaving until you tell me what I did? What happen? Where the fuck did you go?"

"Leave me alone, Jasper! I mean it! I'll kick your ass like I did Troy's!"

"Troy...? What do you mean, Troy?"

I smacked my forehead, not wanting to talk about what had happen. I moved back for the door and sat down on the edge of the tub. Seconds went back and the door blew open. I jumped up, stunned. Jasper had kicked it square in the middle, causing the door to split apart.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not leaving, Bella. This is my house. You are my fucking fiancée and I want some fucking answers!"

Before I could say anything Emmett and Pops were banging on our bedroom door. Jasper told them to go away so we could talk, and when it went silent he came back into the bathroom.

"Leave me alone, Jasper. I mean it."

"I want to know what I did wrong, Bella. I want to know why you're screaming at me."

His calm demeanor and soft tone change let the steam out of me. I moved past him towards the bed, sitting down on the side. Jasper turned from the bathroom and watched me.

"I don't know. Do you remember anything?"

"Not really. Some of the starter questions before she induced me. But even that is sketchy. Dr. Jared said things went great."

"Did she tell you what you talked about?"

"No."

"Right. I doubt she would have." I looked down to my lap, wishing the bed would open up and swallow me whole. Jasper took a step closer.

"What's wrong, baby? I don't understand. What did I talk about that got you so angry?"

"Didn't you hear what I said out there?"

He looked confused. "Something about Rosalie. But you were so loud. I couldn't really make out the words."

"It was about Rosalie. Among other things."

"Ok. What is it?" His face was stressed, and I didn't know how much longer he'd last before I answered.

"She was asking about if you two fought a lot."

"So?"

"She asked you how it would end."

"Alright."

I glared at him, "You said you'd either leave or have angry sex."

His eyes widened and his face paled. "That's not one of my finer moments. I'll admit. I'm sorry."

"I'm so angry right now and the truth is I don't know if I should be. You can't help the past. Not to mention that I kept pushing at you to go and listen."

He made a move to come closer to sit beside me, watching me. I nodded and he took a seat on the bed.

"I am sorry about what you heard and to be fair, I did tell you that you might not like what you heard."

"I know." There was a second and then the tears started. I sniffled. Jasper raised his hand, but I drew back, not wanting to be touched. "I'm not upset about that. I'm angry about that."

"What upset you?"

"You said you didn't want kids."

His face was completely stunned. "I did?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"When she asked why you didn't have kids with Rosalie."

He shook his head, rubbing his face, "Start over. What time frame are we talking?"

"Two years into the marriage."

"I'm not gonna lie, baby. I didn't want kids then. We were fighting all the time. Kids were the last thing I wanted, with her. And to be honest if she hadn't gotten pregnant on accident, we wouldn't have had any. I didn't want kids with her."

"What does that mean?"

His eyes narrowed. "I didn't want kids with her, but I want them with you. Obviously. We didn't try like we did if both of us hadn't wanted kids."

"It's my hormones."

He smiled softly. "I figured as much."

I glared at him again, knowing I had been an ass, but didn't want to admit to it. Jasper dropped down to his knees in front of me, rubbing my legs. I sniffled again, waiting.

He slipped his arms around me, burying his face into my stomach. I held out for a few seconds before caving in. I clung to him, hiding my face in his hair.

"I love you and I love our babies. Very much." I could feel him feathering kisses against my stomach, stirring the twins up. He laughed to himself as they kicked him in the face. "I love you two, even if your momma is a little off her rocker."

I snorted, tugging his hair gently. He smiled up at me.

"I'm sorry, Jasper."

He nodded, raising up to kiss me. "Me too. I shouldn't have reacted like that either."

We cooled off for a few minutes, Jasper hugging me to him. It was exactly where I wanted to be.

"Want to make up?"

He snickered, kissing me again. "Always."

* * *

Lemon goodness next chapter! IM update is next, starting on it now! Please leave some love! We are fast approaching 1400 reviews! Thank you to everyone for all their comments!

**BIG NEWS PLEASE READ: **

** I've decided to start a twitter account for all my stories, I'll post info, teasers, twists, plots and upcoming info on all the stories, along with an alert for when I'm getting ready to post a new chapter. You can also join me and ask any questions, leave a comment or even add in what you guys would like to see. **

**So far, I've got a little something up about Alice and the baby names! Head over and join! **

**Go to Twitter and look up Jazzys_Boo**

Any problems please PM me!

See you guys there!


	59. His Mistress

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! Thank you to the ladies, who got this back to me in no time!**

* * *

**Again sorry for the wait, guys! But I think this chapter will make up for it!**

**Warning: Very Raunchy lemon ahead, so please be aware!**

* * *

BPOV

Before we could do anything, Jasper had to go out and talk with Pops and Emmett. I laid on the bed and listened to Emmett ripping his ass, smiling to myself.

Once I heard the front door close, I knew that now was the time for me to get out the stuff I had bought and make up to Jasper. When he went to the kitchen, I tiptoed to the spare bedroom and found my bag of stuff.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Can you stay out there until I call you, please?"

"Why?"

"Surprise."

"Sure."

I tiptoed past him and into our room, laying the bag on the bed. I pulled out my new outfit, laying it beside my bag first. Then came all the toys, I had brought. Hand cuffs, chocolate, whipped cream, a blind fold, leg restraint, a cock ring, and different flavors of KY. I slipped on my teddy, adding some perfume to my neck and fluffing my hair a bit.

Once I was ready and I had all my toys hidden from plain sight, I called out for Jasper.

His face went slack, mouth wide open when he saw me by the foot of the bed.

"Baby, what...?"

I smiled at him, "I wanted to give you a present for putting up with me lately. So I went to a love shop and got some goodies for us."

"I don't know what to say."

I faltered, afraid I'd gone too far. "Do you not like it...? I can take it back... I mean. I know I'm pregnant... maybe this was a bad idea."

I turned my back, and started putting everything away. Jasper wasn't the kind of guy to want his knocked up fiancee wearing lingerie, for pity sakes. What had I been thinking? I was almost five months pregnant with twins. Why would he want someone my size, to walk about like this. I suddenly felt very dirty. Then the tears started, even as I tried to wipe them away.

"Bella."

I ignored him, snapping the bag together.

"ISABELLA!" My full name caught my attention, making me turn back to look at him. His face was dark, hands on his hips. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I know you don't want me wearing stuff like this. I'm not exactly playboy material looking like a pumpkin."

He charged me, and it caught me off guard, causing me yelp. His hands grabbed my face, his lips punishing mine. I felt his tongue licking my lower lip, rubbing until I opened up. It slipped inside, rubbing against mine.

With a gasp, he pulled back, panting hard against me. "Don't ever fucking say something like that about yourself! Do you hear me? You're the most fucking beautiful thing in my world."

"I'm pregnant."

"Especially pregnant." His face was dark once more, his chest grumbling, his body hot and hard as he rubbed against me. "Do you know how hard my cock is right fucking now? Seeing you in that skimpy piece of lace, your swollen belly with my babies inside, being on display like that. Those luscious breasts bursting from the top. I could eat you up right now, and I just might eat you out. I want you. I always want you. Never doubt that. If this is my surprise, then I'd like the full package please."

I smiled, sniffling as his words warmed me from head to toe.

"You think I'm beautiful like this?"

He smiled and it was full of love, his face now soft. His hands brushed my cheeks, his fingertips running down my body to cup and caress my belly.

"Always. You're always beautiful. But you've put my babies on display and knowing I put them in, there is a high like no other. I'd like to tattoo my name to your belly so people know who's babies your carrying. Who you belong with."

I shivered, knowing I should have been worried by his words, following my experience with Troy. But instead, I was calmed with the way he meant them. I was not his property. I was his woman, the person he wanted by his side. The person he wanted to care for him, to love him. The person he wanted to treat like a queen and pamper until his babies were here and then treat them like his princes and princesses.

"I love you Jasper. And I'm sorry for all the shit lately."

He smiled, shaking his head. "I love you too, baby. And my babies." He rubbed my belly for good measure, both of the babies kicking on either side of my stomach. "And I'm half to blame for all the shit lately. Learning about my problem was not easy. Most women that were heavily pregnant with twins would run for the hills. But not you, you stood up and demanded to know how to help me. How to take care of me and how to love me. I can never repay that. Especially not when you're taking care of the most precious things in our lives."

I looked down at my belly where his hands were gently clutching as if he thought they'd disappear if he didn't hold them into me. I smiled, looking up at him through my eye lashes.

"They're mine too. You gave me something that everyone said I'd never have."

He kissed my lips, licking them as he moved back. "A little love and hard work and anything is possible."

I couldn't stop giggling when I heard that. Jasper smiled, pulling me into his arms. Moments passed, as he gave me enough time to relax.

"Now, do you feel like giving me my surprise, still?"

"If you want."

His hips pushed against me. "I want. Trust me, baby, I want."

I smiled and leaned back. "Alright. But it's your choice though."

"What?"

"You can tie me up, or I can tie you up."

His eyebrows shot up, staring at me, as if I'd grown three heads.

"You want to try some BDSM?"

I flushed to my chest. "Only if you want to."

"I'd always try anything with you, baby. But only if you feel comfortable with it."

I swallowed hard, my mouth dry. "Have you ever done it before?"

It was Jasper's turn to look red. "I'd rather not answer that at a time like this."

I knew what that meant. He'd done it with Rosalie. I wasn't sure if I could go through with it now. But at the same time, it had been my idea before I had asked the question.

"I don't want to upset you, baby. And saying anything more about it, would make you more upset than I know you already are."

"I shouldn't have asked."

"It's ok."

"Is there anything you haven't already done with _her?_"

"I never made love with her."

I grunted in response. He half smiled, rubbing my sides. "Ok."

"Bella, I want to make love to you, and right now, talking about Rosalie is truly killing the mood."

"I just wish there was something in bed that you haven't already done with her. I'd like to have a first with you."

"You were my first virgin. You were the first girl I made love too. You were the first girl that mounted like lion in heat."

My face dropped, "A lion in heat? What?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure if you didn't notice or not, but the first night we made love, I wasn't exactly 'nice' about it."

I smiled, "I enjoyed it."

He smirked. "I'm sure you did. I did too. What I'm trying to say is, there have been many a times that I've gone after you like an animal. And I feel like one too. The second time we made love, I mounted you to mate. That's the only way I can describe it."

"I wasn't in heat."

He snorted. "Try telling that to my body. I still can remember the smell of you. You were wet and ready to conceive, and I was hard and horny. I'm not surprised that you got pregnant the second time we made love. I was out to fill you with my seed as much as I could."

I shivered at the memory. Knowing that our babies had been created that night.

If what Jasper said was true, maybe we'd have other babies in the future.

"You're my stud." I teased and wasn't disappointed when Jasper smiled.

"Yes. I'm your stud. And that is a first for me."

When I got his full meaning, I couldn't stop my smile.

"I can say without a doubt, I never looked at Rosalie and wanted to mount her, or forcibly knock her up." I was half shocked, half elated. "I look at you and I know if you weren't pregnant, I'd be bending you over every day until you were. These two will not be our only babies. We will have more. That much I know. I've got too many seeds to plant in your belly to not have more."

I smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Do you want to tie me up?"

His eyes fell to my stomach. "I don't think that's smart, baby, not while you're pregnant."

"Do you want me to tie you up?"

"Yes, please. I'm your ever willing slave, my love."

The look on his face and the ache between my legs gave me a thrill. "You will do as I say and call me mistress."

He licked his lips, bowing towards me. "Yes, mistress."

"Strip."

I moved back and watched Jasper do my bidding. The sudden sexual power I had over him was nothing like I ever felt. He wanted to please me as much as I wanted to please him. I didn't know much about this kind of sex, but what I had been told at the love shop was that it helped the 'slave' have more powerful orgasms. When done right. But that they also were tortured until they were allowed to come. My goal was to have Jasper enjoy himself until he was completely spent.

Once he was naked, I made him get up onto the bed and lay back. I brought my goody bag to the end of the bed, as Jasper watched me. His cock was hard and the tip wet. Taking out the restraints and the hand cuffs, I crawled up onto the bed and straddled his waist. His eyes followed me, watching my every move. I smiled, leaning over him to cuff his hands to the head board. Moving backwards, I kissed my way down his chest, licking both nipples before biting his belly button.

He groaned, hips arching. I was glad we had small bed posts at the end of the bed. They were just the right size for using the ankle restraints. Once his arms and legs were unable to move, I grabbed the cock ring and blind fold, letting him see.

"I'm going to put this cock ring on your beautiful length, Jasper. Do you want me to?"

His body was already covered in sweat. Stomach clenching and hips thrusting into the air. "Yes, mistress. Please."

I leaned over him, making sure to hold my hair out of the way, so he could watch me. Ever so slowly I lowered my mouth down, slipping it around his tip, rubbing my tongue into his slit and sucking. Jasper cried out, his body bowing. He tasted so good as I kept sucking the tip, not touching with my fingers.

Once he was wet again, I pulled back, blowing cool air on him. He hissed, his cock growing larger and harder, becoming an angry red as it struggled to come. I pulled out some KY and coated the ring so it would slid on easier and give me some lube to work with, before slipping it onto his cock and pushing it to the base. With a little tug, I was able to slip the bottom around his balls, making sure I didn't pinch the skin.

Jasper was out right humping the air, trying to get off from what I'd done to him.

"Do you like this, Jasper?"

He was in torment, "Yes, mistress. Please can I come?"

"Not yet. I want to play with you some more. If you're good, you'll be allowed to fuck my hot pussy. Would you like that?"

"Yes, mistress!" His voice broke, as he shivered.

I smiled down at his cock and then picked up the chocolate, drizzling it over his length. Watching the chocolate run down his cock was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. To finish things off, I took the whipped cream and sprayed it on his tip, making myself a Jasper sundae. His eyes were trained on me, watching to see what I'd do next.

"Yum, Jasper."

I dipped my hand, licking just a bit of cream off. My tongue slid along his slit once more. He cried out, arching his back. Dip after dip, I licked the wonderful sweet stuff off of his tip. When it came time for the chocolate, I dropped down, taking his whole length into my mouth. A little suck and lick and Jasper was shouting. I shivered, one hand going between my legs. With my belly as big as it was, it was hard to sit the right way to gain access like I wanted.

Another slurp and I scooted over his body to one side. I leaned against his stomach, resting my weight on him as I continued enjoying my dessert. Jasper was almost out of his head with need and want, his cock wet and shiny.

"Bella! Please!"

"Please what, love?"

"I need to come! Please!"

Looking over his body and what I'd done to him so far had made my pussy drip. I was horny and I wanted to come. This was our first time at trying this together and Jasper was doing wonderfully. Maybe he deserves a reward early.

"I'm wet for you, Jasper. I want you to fuck my pussy hard, and if you make me come, I'll let you come too. Alright?"

His muscles were hard, hands and feet pulling at their restraints.

"Yes, mistress! Please! Please!" Listening to him keening for me was almost enough to make me come. I moved up onto my knees and pulled my lace thong off, tossing it to the floor. Jasper was licking his lips, watching me. I crawled on top of him, taking hold of his length before sinking down onto him. He was so much harder than anytime before, and it felt so good.

Once I was full, I shivered, purring myself. Jasper was already bucking wildly into me, the force behind it pushing me into the air. By the way, he was moving. I knew he was trying to come himself and hoping I was right there with him. His eyes on me were almost too much. His gaze sizzling. I made a grab for the blind fold on a downward drop, snatching it up.

I knew Jasper didn't want it on him, by the way, he added more strength to his thrusts, trying to keep me popping up and down on him.

"Jasper, behave!" He glared at me, and I couldn't help but smile. I leaned over him almost upsetting when he gave a particularly hard thrust and managed to get it on him.

His growling started as I settled back onto his hips, letting the feel of the ride take over me. In... out... in …... out... yes...yes...yes...

Jasper really was a rutting beast when he wanted me. My hands slipped up to cup my breast, rubbing gently. I cried out at how sensitive my pregnancy had made them. Their tips little stones, begging to be touch. I needed him to be touching me as well, leaning up enough to undo one hand, and recuffing the cuffs to the board.

"Touch me, Jasper. Touch me."

His fingers started along my leg, moving up my side and around my front. The feel of his hot rough palm cupping my breasts were almost too much. His thumb pressed against my nipple, pinching and pulling.

"Jasper! Jasper! Oh fuck... I love you... I love you..." It moved down to my belly, caressing and the sweetness behind it made me cry. I pushed at my tears, grasping his sides and holding.

Both of us touched each other, playing with our nipples, rubbing our stomachs. His hand dropped to between my thighs, and I saw stars. I reached up to hold his jaw, watching his face turn to kiss my fingers.

"Gonna come, Jasper, gonna come-!"

"Bella! Bella!" The sound of my name on his lips was all it took. I grabbed hold of his shoulders, and came with a scream.

I saw black dots. My brain dizzy all of a sudden and I knew I had to breathe, gasping for air. The pleasure passed and I was able to take in more. Nothing like that ever happened before.

Still shaking, I slipped off of him, Jasper whimpering. I pulled the ring off, tossing it to the side.

"Very good, Jasper, you made me come. It's time for your reward, love."

His face was strained and I could see the tears running down his face. When I looked at his beautiful cock, it was an dark angry red, blood engorge and swollen beyond belief.

"You can pick how you take me, Jasper."

There was a moment of silence before he gave another tug of the hand cuffs. I took the key and leaned above him to open it. His hands were everywhere at once, the blindfold ripped in half. He took hold of my face, jerking me down to him, crushing out mouths together.

I moaned, our tongues rubbing.

"Bella... my beautiful mistress..."

"Love you, Jasper."

He smiled against me, "Love you too, baby."

His hands ran down my back, massaging my behind. "Jasper... Jasper..."

"Hum?"

"How do you want me?"

I felt him smile, "Every way."

He sat up, taking me with him, and pulled me across his lap once more. I leaned back on my ankles just enough for Jasper to slipped back inside of me. His legs were stilled locked to the end of the bed, making it hard for him to move. It didn't stop his determination though. Only made him more creative. His hands grabbed hold of my hips, raising up and down onto his length. I was gasping, clinging to his shoulders.

It wasn't long before I was bouncing up and down on my own, riding Jasper hard. His body was stiff against me, hands on my back to give me support. I hooked an arm around his neck to lessen the stress on my back.

"I love you so much, Jasper."

His lips pressed against the center of my chest, kissing and nipping gently. "Love you more, baby. Thank you for my surprise."

I smiled, rolling my hips once. He hissed, thrusting deeper. "I'm glad you're enjoying it."

He laughed and my eyes rolled back when I felt it where it counted. One hand cupped my breast, his mouth worshiping the tip.

It wasn't long and I was coming again, my eyes closed, my mouth open as I gasped for air. I clung to Jasper, afraid of falling apart. He held me close, letting go seconds later with a hoarse shout. His hot cum filling me, making me shiver.

It took a half hour to gain enough energy to undo his legs. Jasper moved up to the top of the bed, curling around me. I snuggled into his chest, exhausted but happy once more.

"Sleep, baby. Sleep."

I sighed. Our hands folded over my belly.

* * *

**Lemons, lemons and more lemons! LOL We've passed 1400, which means you guys ARE the ultimate best reviewers EVER! Don't forget to join me on TWITTER! **

**I post random things about the stories daily, including teasers and will answer any questions. Hurry on over!**

**twitter . com / # ! / Jazzys _ Boo The link is also on my profile if that helps!**

**Be sure to take out all the spaces! You guys don't want to miss what's coming up next! **

**Come join and leave some love! **


	60. Rosalie's Firsts

**A/N: Twilight belongs to Sm! Thank you to the ladies they are wonderful!**

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed last chapter! LOL Cause this chapter is just as hot! One way or another Bella will get over Rosalie...**

**Good news, I'm hoping to really and truly get something out for IJNY. On twitter i've been getting a lot of asks for it as well here, so i've made myself a promise to focus hard on it. I stayed up all night re reading what has already been posted and right after this is up i'm going to start the next chapter! **

* * *

JPOV

I couldn't stay asleep for long after Bella's surprise. My cock was still on fire, a pleasant soreness. I glanced over her body and became hard again. Her hand brushed me and I groaned. When she signed and parted her legs, I couldn't stop myself. I was on my knees and between her legs within seconds. Spreading her thighs, until they relaxed against the bed, I rubbed my thumb against her core, feeling our come mixed together.

"Bella... baby..., please wake up."

She sighed in her sleep, her head flipping to the other side.

"Bella, please. I need you." It was true; I was so hard for her that I needed to be inside her before I lost my mind. She murmured something before flicking her eyes open.

"Jasper..."

"I need you, baby."

She looked down for a few seconds before nodding and promptly falling back to sleep. That was all the permission I needed. Taking hold of her thighs, I tugged her down until I was flush against her. I stroked my cock twice before putting the head inside of her and slipping inside. My hiss caught me off guard, as the pleasure and pain mixed on my abused cock.

I didn't want to shake her to hard or wake her. Checking to make sure we were as close as we could be, I pulled her legs closer around me before rolling my hips. It was just the right amount of movement. I didn't withdraw or thrust back in, never leaving the hot glove caressing me. With each rock of my hips, our bodies fused together, making perfect love.

I paid homage to her belly once more, kissing the tautness of the top, licking the softness of her skin. Leaning over her, I cupped both breasts, sucking hungrily on her nipples, as if I were one of her babes. The smell of her body, the scent of her sex, I wished I could bottle.

Wonderful minutes passed, as I enjoyed the paradise between my girl's legs. Bella started whimpering in her sleep, her face grimacing, her head whipping side to side. Her hands clawing at the bedspread.

"Jasper... Jasper... Jasper... please... please... yes... Jasper... love you... yours... yours..." Her words caused me to lose what little control I had. My hips moved into her harder, jolting her lower body, causing her swollen mounds to swish back and forth. I caught one nipple in my mouth, sucking as I continued to increase how hard I pressed into her. Her legs closed around me, hands in my hair.

"Yes, Jasper... feels so good... feels soooooooooooooo fucking good! More... more...more!"

I agreed wholeheartedly. Sex daily and I'd be a healthy happy boy. One orgasm a day keeps the doctor away. That would be my new motto.

I smiled, looking up at Bella through my eyelashes. Her face was flushed, sweat running down her temples. Her pink tongue ran along her lips, teeth biting the bottom one. I found her sweet spot, adding an extra roll to my hips. Her eyes flew open, finding mine. We stared at each other, in a daze, as our bodies messed into one.

When the fire started in my stomach and rolled down around my balls, I flinched, fighting to keep our eyes linked. Her mouthed open, panting. Finally, it hit us at the same time, Bella's pussy clamping down on me as her legs drew up and back bowed. She screamed, shaking hard. My cock jerked hard enough to make me lean back, and then I came so hard I went numb. I couldn't control any part of me, my seed filling up her already full womb.

We spasm like we were having a seizure, it rolled on for minutes, before she was sprawled out under me. I didn't have the strength to stop from collapsing on top of her. It took a minute before I forced my body to roll off of her belly.

All we could do was shiver and stare up at the ceiling. As the fire died down in our bodies, I dared my cock to try anything more. Knowing that anymore might cause problems with the babies. And hoping that three times wasn't to much as it was.

Her body still trembled. I watched her toes continued to curl, her fingers jerking. Bella panted, licking her lips.

"Jasper?"

I forced myself to turn my head towards her.

"Yes, baby."

"Please hold me. I can't—I can't stop shaking."

I fought my own body to roll close enough to her. As soon as we were skin to skin, I slipped my arms around her body, pulling her hard against me. I felt the way she was shaking, holding her even closer. Her head snuggled into my shoulder, one arm trying to wrap around my waist. My feet pushed between hers to support her legs.

I pressed my hand to her belly; wanting to make sure I hadn't gone too far and hurt them. I didn't feel the skin getting hard, or any erratic muscle contractions. After a second, one of the twins woke up and started kicking under my hand. I smiled, kissing her head.

"Did we hurt them?"

"No, baby. They're fine. Next time I'll make sure to leave you alone. Three times that strong is too much for you."

She drew in a shaky breath, "I loved it."

Her voice shook, another shiver passing through her.

I smiled, "I did too. But I think we went a bit too far. I don't want to cause early labor."

"Sex can cause labor?"

I stifled a laugh, "Yes. Sometimes that's how they induce it. If a woman is over her due date, they send her home to try and induce it herself. There's a chemical in our semen that sparks it."

"You men have it easy."

I snorted, pressing my mouth into her hair. "Why?"

"You're only there for the fun part. Knock us up, then knock them out."

The fit of laughter hit me, til we were both shaking from the force of it. She giggled, kissing my chest.

"Just so you know, I'm here for any fluids you might need during this pregnancy."

She grumbled, "I just bet you are."

"I love you, baby. Even when you're grumpy."

"I love you too."

Seconds ticked by.

"You hungry?"

"Yes. And sticky. Can we take a quick shower?"

"Can you stand? I don't want you to fall."

"I can try."

I frowned, finally sitting up beside her. There were still tingles over my body, but I had gained enough control over my limbs to move around. Bella looked up at me, not able to use her arms yet, just her legs.

With a tug, I pulled her up to sit, before wrapping an arm around her waist to lift her off the bed. Minutes passed as we took our time getting into the bathroom. I sat her on the shower seat before turning the water on and grabbing two towels. Bella started using one arm to wash her hair, smiling up at me.

"Almost got full use."

I kissed her, "I see that."

I rinsed off before taking over her hair. She grabbed the soap, rubbing it along my stomach. When I felt myself flicker, we both looked down.

"Don't even fucking try it boy. You stand up and I'll have her kick ya down."

She snorted and I looked up, lifting one eye. "Oh, Jasper! I love you so much!"

I smiled as she giggled, lathering my lower half up good.

I kissed her head once more, "Love you too, baby. I'll do anything for you."

"I know."

With both hands back in use, she scrubbed my legs and then moved up to my chest. I rinsed her hair before rinsing my own body. She started soaping up as I washed my hair. Together we cleaned off, and I helped Bella wash between her legs. I felt bad as our come dripped out of her, watching as she waited for all of it to leak out.

"I can use a rubber if you want, baby."

Remembering the last time we spoke about them and her reaction, I was ready for a tongue whipping. She glared up at me, running the wash cloth against her again.

"Why?"

"So you don't have to do this shit right here. I know it's hard to bend over your stomach."

"I'm not complaining. I love feeling you inside me. I don't want you to use anything. Unless you do."

"That's not what I meant. I just don't want you to stress like this."

"That's why I got you."

She smiled and I gave in, slipping down to my knees. I took the wash cloth and finished the job. I had to go slow since Bella was so sensitive there. Seed free and Bella was ready to get out. I grabbed our towels, wrapping one around her shoulders and the other around my waist.

Watching her rubbing the underside of her belly as she waited for me to finish dressing, brought other things to mind.

"How's the surprise for me coming, baby?"

Her head snapped up. "What?"

I nodded towards her belly, "The surprise you won't let me know about every morning."

She blushed and I found it too fucking cute for words. "It's great. Coming along wonderfully. I can't wait to show you."

I smiled, "How much longer before I can see it?"

She glared at me, "A few months."

"I'm not saying anything. But I can't wait and I just want you to know that."

"Thank you."

I wrapped one arm around her shoulder, holding her to me. "What for?"

"For not ruining it even though you know what it is."

I kissed her hard, "I'd never do that to you. You want to make something beautiful for me. It's humbling."

We smiled, finishing up. Bella took up a seat on the couch while I found some chicken and fried it up. Fresh cut veggies were added to the mix along with some frozen bread that I baked in the oven. No matter how much I argued, Bella refused to let me do everything, getting up in time to set the table and get our drinks.

"Bella..."

She smiled innocently. "I want to help. I'm not helpless. I'm pregnant."

"And that's why you should rest."

"I am. I am." She rubbed her belly once more. "I still got half of the way to go. Don't start worrying just yet. Things are going great. You heard the doctor. I'm fine and both babies are growing perfectly."

I couldn't help the shiver that went through me. "I know. I just don't want to lose any of you. Things can be great one second and gone the next."

"You take wonderful care of us, Jasper. Stop trying to blame yourself."

"It's my job to worry and be bossy. I'm here to take care of the three of you. You're not the only one nesting."

Her face was priceless before she started laughing. I smiled, plating our food and carrying over to the table. Dinner was just what we needed to finish the day off.

Bella went back to the couch while I cleaned up, watching me. As soon as the kitchen was done, I went in and joined her, snuggling up against her.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, baby. What about?"

"About earlier."

"What part?"

"About me freaking out."

I smiled against her hair. "It's ok."

"No, it's not. Here I am telling you to do this to help you and be strong and all that. Yet, the moment you do, I lose it on you because of something I don't like."

"It's normal."

"I don't like it." Her face was grumpy, crossing her arms over her stomach like a little child. It was adorable and the more sappy I felt, the more I felt my back bone melting away. Go figure.

"It's normal to be jealous, baby. I'm jealous too."

"What, why?"

"Cause of what that asshole did to you. Not to mention he had all your other firsts. Your first kiss, your first hand holding, the first hug. The first time you were held by a guy."

"Rosalie got all yours."

I snickered, "Not really."

I was surprised by the joy on her face. It really wasn't anything to do with what I'd done before sexually, it was all about who I'd done it with sexually.

"But I thought..."

"Yeah, yeah. That's what my parents think. And Alice. But to be honest, Rosalie wasn't exactly my first. Nor was I her first."

"Then why...?"

I shrugged, "It's easier to tell everyone that. People think we were a fairy tale couple, two blonde haired beautiful people. That's how we were described. We'd get married, have two point five children and live happily together forever. They never thought about how crazy she was. Or how hot headed I was. Looking back, we now know why I was so hot headed."

"How was she crazy?"

"She just was. She was a clingy person. If she didn't feel like she was getting the right amount of attention, then she'd make me give it to her."

Bella's face fell. I wasn't sure what I'd said this time, but I knew it was something.

"What is it, baby?"

"Am I too clingy?"

I frowned, "Why would you ask that?"

"You just said she was clingy, and you didn't like it. And then in your trance earlier, you said you hated it when people cling on you."

"It's different."

"How?"

"It just is. I don't know why. Maybe it's the fact that I really love you. Maybe because you have to find the right person for you and then things that annoy you with others, are adorable with that person."

She smiled her cheeks suddenly pink. "I'm adorable?"

"Always." I kissed her nose, then her mouth. She was shy, huddled into me. "You need to enjoy being complimented, baby. Especially from me. I know what Troy did was to control you, that's why he'd said something nice. But that's not me. I say it because it's true. And to be honest, I'm not that kind of guy. At least, I never saw myself like that. All this sappy shit made me laugh at other dudes. Now that's all I think about. When you do something cute, I'm really thinking, 'damn, that was cute' or 'she's too fucking cute for words'."

"I don't want to make you feel weird."

"It's not like that. It feels different, but in a really good way. I like being sappy with you. About you. And around you."

"Me too."

A silence started, but I waited for Bella to ask anymore questions.

"Do you still feel guilty about what happened?"

"That's hard for me to say." I thought about the two babies that Rosalie had killed. "It might sound really bad, but I never had the chance to really bond with them while she was pregnant. She wasn't that forth coming with things. When she told she was pregnant, I was shocked. Then I was happy. It's odd. I never wanted children, but when presented with it. I jumped on it. There's a saying, you don't know what you're missing until you have it."

She nodded, listening.

"I realized that I have to stop blaming myself for what happen that night. One way or another, she would have found a way to do what she did. I just wish that I had gotten to know them better. Or at least know what they were. I don't even know if they were boys or girls, or a boy and girl."

"Does it make it worse, that we're having two?"

I was confused. "Worse?"

"Does it make you think about what you lost? Or how you miss it?"

I was even more confused. "I don't compare the two."

"Never?"

I jerked my head hard in a no. "Never. Why would I? This is our family."

"That was your family too."

"To be a family, you have to love everyone. There wasn't any love there. Not between me or her. Not between her and then. And she made sure there wasn't any between me and then. They were my children, biologically, but emotionally they were just babies. I feel bad because they didn't deserve what she did. But I'm not going to sit and compare them with these two."

I rubbed her belly, both of the babies waking and kicking. It was a powerful feeling of love, whenever they woke up to my touch.

"We're not replacing anything in my life. I don't want you to think like that. You're not replacing Rosalie and these two are not replacing them. The three of you are worth more than that."

"I just don't want you to be guilty if you think about them. You can you know."

"I have. I just don't feel anything when I think about them. Not like I used to. I was pretty messed up in the head when I first met you. I was angry about things. And I think that was my problem. I had no way of dealing with how I felt. Or what it was that I was really feeling. I was trying to blame myself for everything by overlooking. What was really going on? I will admit that I thought I was in love with Rosalie when we met."

Her face fell and it broke me. I wanted to be open with her, but I didn't want to upset Bella anymore than I already was. She was pregnant with my babies and needed to feel only my love.

"Oh. Ok." She nodded, putting on a brave front. My Bella was strong. "That's ok."

"I thought I was in love with her. But I wasn't."

"Oh." She nodded again.

"I'm not sure what it was with her. It wasn't long in the relationship that sex wasn't there either."

Bella lifted an eyebrow. "She was pregnant."

I glared at her playfully. "I know that. But it was nothing like what we just did. There's sex, and then there's fucking sex."

"Which one is us?"

"Fucking sex."

She started laughing hard and I smiled. "You're just bad, Jasper."

"What? You asked. I'm being honest. I was so horny earlier that I was going to jump you while you slept."

"I wouldn't have minded."

"I do. You have the right to say no."

"I never say no, Jasper."

"Not the point."

She kissed me and I gave up talking about Rosalie.

"We should go to bed. We can talk tomorrow. It's the weekend."

"Well go out and have some fun."

We both nodded and I helped her up to our room. Sleep was almost instantly once we were spooned together.

* * *

**Jasper is learning how to handle Bella's upset over Rosalie. LOL**

**Please leave some love and don't forget to head over to twitter and join us. Any questions throw them at me, lol**

**Please leave some love and ur thoughts! Don't forget to keep eyes peeled for a IJNY update sometime soon!**


	61. You Say What?

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! Thank you to the ladies!**

* * *

**Another update! It's a few hours late, I know, but it's here now, lol! According to the feedback, you guys REALLY enjoyed the BDSM scene, and with that said, there is more of that to come! **

**I hope this update will buy me a few days time to get something else done on these stories, lol! Don't forget to check out IJNY, it was updated a few days ago! IM has not been forgotten, working to get something out for all three! **

**VERY IMPORTANT: Don't forget the poll on my profile, will need some time to get something wrote up for u guys to post on the 1 year ANNY! **

**All I can say is LOOK OUT at the end of this chapter... another one of my twists! **

* * *

BPOV

When Jasper woke up for his morning medicine, I acted like I was still asleep. I waited until he was back in bed beside me before getting up. I snuck into the bathroom and got ready, wanting to make him breakfast. He was always taking care of me, and I was still able to do the same for him no matter how much he argued.

Both of the babies were up and rolling around in my stomach. I smiled, rubbing the underside. The smell of the bacon had me hungry, and it took all my willpower not to eat everything before waking Jasper.

What could I say, you don't get in between a pregnant lady and food.

"Jasper."

Nothing. The house continued to be quiet.

"Jasper!

There was a shuffle of feet before he ran out of the bedroom.

"Bella? What's wrong? What happened?" He nearly ran into me, and I have to hold him back from scooping me up and making a dash for the car.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted you to get up for breakfast. I didn't mean to scare you."

He sagged, his hands relaxing on my shoulders.

"Oh." His eyes flickered over the dining table full of food. A second passed before he smiled and kissed me. "Smells great, baby. Thank you."

We took seats, being playful as we ate.

Jasper handled cleaning the dishes while I laid on the couch.

"What do you feel like doing, baby?"

"Whatever you want to."

"There's a race today. Want to go watch?"

I sat up, worried. "You're not in it, right?"

He smiled as he dried his hands. "No. I'm not. I won't be up to race for another month or two. Don't worry."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't act like that. I just think about your accident."

"Yeah. That was my fuck up. I knew better but I thought I could pull it off. I won't do it again. Not with these two so close to coming."

I relaxed as he came and sat by my feet.

"Do you feel like dancing later?"

"If you want to, baby."

I smiled. "I'd like to show you off."

He laughed, "I'd like to show you off."

We snickered for a bit before Jasper got up and got ready. When he came out in board shorts and a tight ass t shirt, I had to fan myself. Damn.

"I think I need to change." I stood up, heading towards the bedroom.

"Why?"

"Cause you look too hot to be with someone like me."

"Bella..." He was hot on my heels, stopping me in the closet. "You're sexy as fuck."

"I just want to look a little better."

"Bella..."

I shook my head as I grabbed a short sun dress. Jasper helped me out of my jeans and tank top, slipping the dress over me. It barely covered my ass with how big my belly was.

"You're going to make me kill some fuckers if they look at you, you know that right?"

I smiled. "Same here when some bitch looks at your ass."

We kissed, smirking at each other. "We're two bad ass people, baby."

A knock on the door caught us off guard. Usually we knew when someone was coming over. Our family would call for extra safety.

Jasper waved me to stay in our bedroom as he went to see who it was. But I wasn't going to hide away if something were to happen to him. I stood behind the couch as he approached the door. He pressed the intercom button.

"Who is it?"

"Doors & Locks, sir. We were called out to fix a bathroom door."

"We didn't call anybody."

"It's from an Emmett Swan, sir. He said he'd meet us here. Should we wait til he arrives?"

"Yes."

"Alright, sir."

Jasper watched through the monitor by the door as the man retreated back to his car. He glanced over at me.

"The van says it."

"I don't want to take the chance. Troy is good at faking things."

"Ok."

Jasper went to the phone and called Emmett to make sure. When he hung up and smiled at me, I relaxed.

"He's running late in traffic but said they were from him. He'll be here in five minutes."

"Thank goodness."

"We need to look into a gun, baby."

I faltered, "What?"

"A gun. In case something happens to me. You need to be able to protect you and the babies."

"What do you mean something happens to you?" I was suddenly getting hysterical, and I didn't know why.

Jasper approached slowly. His hands out to his side. "I meant, if that had been Troy, and I let them in. If they had taken me down, you could still get into the bedroom and get to the gun to stop them."

"I don't want anything to happen to you." He wiped at the tears, kissing my nose.

"Nothing will. But I'd rather fight to protect you and die, knowing you had something to stop them if I couldn't. Then to fight and die knowing you and our babies were next. That's a kind of hell I'd rather not go to, thank you."

Jasper hugged me hard until the tears stopped. Emmett came through the front door minutes later, all smiles.

"Alright people, time for a new door. This time, don't break it, Jasper."

We all laughed as Emmett slapped Jasper on back. The two men from the company came in from their van with their tools. Emmett kept a watchful eye in the bedroom on them. We waited in the living room, listening to the news.

"Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"Dad talked to Troy."

I sat up straight in the chair, Jasper not far behind. "What did he say?"

"Something about it being a chance encounter finding you there. He hadn't gone looking for you."

I snorted, "Yeah, right."

"Yeah, I know. But I guess the prosecutor doesn't want to mess up the big case with arguing about this in court. His attorney is out to make you look like you're harassing him with these small accusations."

Jasper leaped to his feet. "What the fuck?"

"Yeah, I know, dude. That's what I said. Troy's attorney ain't stupid. He's out to make these little things to be petty."

"Bella is not petty."

"We know that. But that's his way of doing things. If he can make Bella out to be a picky petty type woman, then maybe they can place doubt in their heads about all the shit he's done lately."

I suddenly felt like the air had leaked out of me, slowly sitting back. "He's never going to jail."

Jasper keeled in front of me, taking my hands. "Yes, he is, baby."

"It's going to end up being me or him, Jasper. I know it. Abuse never stops until the attacker or victim is dead. We both know that."

His face got dark, and I was afraid that I might have said too much and pushed him into another episode.

"If I have to fucking kill him to get him to leave you alone, I will. I don't care about going to prison over it. If the court won't protect you, I will."

The way he was acting and talking scared me.

"Emmett!"

He came out of the bedroom, "What's wrong sis?"

One look at Jasper and he knew.

"Give me a second with him, go watch them work."

I nodded, doing as told. I sat on our bed, as the two men finished screwing the new door in. It only took a few minutes to clean up before they left after a signature. Emmett had managed to calm Jasper down. With one of his extra pills, he was able to cool off.

"I didn't mean to fly off like that, baby."

"It's ok."

Emmett broke the silence, smiling. "What the hell are we doing today? I gotta work for my paycheck."

I smiled at him, and the way he helped eased the situation. "We were going to watch a race that Jasper wanted to see and then hit a club tonight for some dancing."

"Sounds cool. Alright if I join in?"

We looked towards Jasper, who smiled wide. "Always."

"That's what I'm talking about! It's time to party, people! Let's buggy!"

We laughed as we headed out to our car. We backed out and Emmett pulled into the garage before hoping into the back. The race wasn't due to start for another hour, but it was 25 minutes away and had little booths to look at to kill time.

It was just hitting ten when we got there, but the crowd was much larger than I had expected. Jasper was able to park closer since he was a racer himself, flashing his pass at the security team. We got a spot just behind the stands, making the walk a lot shorter.

Jasper went on lion alert when we got out. His glare was apparent to every guy that even glanced my way. Our hands intertwined firmly. Emmett tagged along behind us checking out the ladies.

"I must say, there are some great pass times walking around here, Jasper, my man. I like what I see."

Both of us laughed as Emmett wagged his eyebrows.

"If you don't pay attention you're going to walk into a metal pole, Em."

"I hear ya, sis. It's just hard not to look."

"Jasper?"

He smiled at me. "Yeah, baby?"

"Is it hard not to look?"

He frowned. "At what?"

I smiled and kissed him for being perfect. "Thank you, I love you."

He kissed me back, "I love you too, baby. But what are we talking about?"

"That I'm a perv and you're mister perfect, slow ass."

Jasper glanced over his shoulder, still dense about what we were talking about. Finally, he gave up and shrugged, turning back around. Some of the booths had some really cool knick knacks. The hand blown glass trinkets were the best. I thought. They had figurines with color added to the glass. We spent twenty minutes there alone, costing Jasper a cool two hundred dollars.

By the time we had taken the stuff to the car and found a seat, they were just starting the race.

"You thirsty, baby?"

I noticed the long line at the food stand, shaking my head. Jasper smiled at me, knowing what I was thinking.

"If you're thirsty, you're thirsty. You're pregnant, baby. It's different. You need water. They need water."

I gave in, knowing their health was more important. "Alright, if you don't mind."

He kissed me hard, "Never. You have to tell me when you want something. It's as simple as that. You ask. I get."

"You're not my slave."

He licked his lips, his eyes dark. "That's not what I remember last night."

I turned beet red as he sauntered away, my eyes on his ass and the way it swayed. Damn. Damn. Damn. What a mighty fine man. And he was all mine. Yummy.

"What was that about, sis?"

I flamed, knowing my whole face and chest was now red. "Nothing."

He laughed, "I bet I know."

"Emmett, please."

"You know I'm just teasing." He went serious, smiling to me. "I'd never make fun of you, sis. I'm here for both of you, remember that. Troy was one of a kind, and that's a good thing. It's ok to talk about sex and enjoy it."

"You're my brother, Emmett."

"Yah, yah, yah. I know. Shut up, shut up. But I just want you to know, Jasper isn't out to embarrass you."

I relaxed, "I know. And I'm trying."

"Good. Great."

I hugged him for being a great big brother. "Thanks Emmett. I love you, brother. You know that."

"Always, sis. Love you too."

He kissed the side of my head, then patted my back in a manly way.

Jasper returned mere minutes later, much earlier than I expected. He had a bag full of water and some small baggies of fruit. He passed one of each to Emmett and me, before taking some himself.

"We forgot your cooler."

"Oh, thank you."

"Yeah, thanks, dude."

"Not a problem. We have to stick together."

"You got that right."

I smiled at both of them before we relaxed into watching the race. As much of a guy thing that it was, I found myself enjoying it. The men in the race were really good, at least from what Jasper said. I thought they were pretty good, since they were able to stay on their bikes.

By the end, there were three racers neck to neck, fighting for the first place. The final turn and it was down to two and with spare inches, one pulled ahead to win it. The crowd went wild, including us, yelling, screaming, standing up.

As the crowd of people started to leave, we stayed seated so that I wouldn't get stepped on or knocked over.

"Where do you guys want to go now?"

"Hell if I know. What do you feel like, baby?"

"Why don't we visit Alice's bookstore? I could use some baby books."

They both shrugged before helping me down the steps of the stand. The parking lot was almost empty, which made for a quick exit. I was surprised to see the book store hardly full. Usually Alice packed the place in, no matter what time of year.

There were only three customers in the whole place and two employees as well.

I went up to the counter as the guys wandered around. "Is Alice here?"

"No, ma'am. She's off today."

"Oh, alright."

"Would you like to leave a message?"

"No, no. I'll just call her later."

I headed towards the baby section, Jasper already there.

"I think we only really need a baby name book."

"We can get whatever you want."

"You've already been through this. I can just ask you."

He frowned, "Not as much as you think, baby. I never read any books. I went to one baby class, that was it."

"Oh. I just thought... never mind."

With that, we filled one of the small carts in the store. While Jasper picked the 'Things to know while pregnant' books, I focused in on names and birthing plans. Emmett was waist deep in car books, carrying an arm full up to the counter.

Jasper used the family discount on our orders, saving us 30 percent. We grabbed something to eat at the corner diner before walking down the street to some of the baby stores. We had clothes already but only for one baby. Knowing we had two, meant we needed some more.

"I'm sure Alice is going to throw you a shower, baby. We'll get tons of stuff there."

"I know. I just like picking out some stuff myself. I can go by myself if you want to go train."

He glared at me. "I didn't mean that. I like picking stuff out too."

Emmett held open the door, letting us go ahead of him. Jasper kissed my head and took my hand as a peace offering. We mozied around the store, taking in all that they had. I really loved the creme colors that they carried. Some pastels as well. They were perfect for a boy or girl. Jasper picked out the ones with animals on them. I went with the cute sayings. Emmett went straight for anything with an engine.

"They could both be girls."

He laughed. "I know. I got to start my nieces out right. They won't need no guy to handle their car. Unless it's me or Jasper."

We all joined in with the cheer, adding our stuff together.

"Do you want anything else, baby?"

I glanced around the store but nothing really stood out that I had to have. I shook my head, following them up to the counter. Another thousand spent and we headed next door to another baby store. This one was merely for all the decorations for the nursery. While Jasper had already finished ours off, I loved to look at what new things they got in.

Of course I had to find the one thing we didn't have for our room. Hanging in the corner of the store, was a moving picture scene. It was hypnotic to say the least, and if I was stopped by it, I'm sure at night the twins would fall asleep staring at it.

"Jasper, come here."

He came up behind me, slipping his arms around my waist. I took hold of his forearms, pointing to the wall.

"What do you think?"

"It's perfect. Just what the walls were missing." I agreed, looking over all the details.

The picture was of an opening to a jungle, water to the left, trees to the right. Different animals in the water, on the grass and in the trees. The water was waving in towards the coast while it looked like a breeze was going through the trees.

"Do we want one or two?"

"We just need one."

"Both babies won't be able to see it though."

"Oh."

I didn't really like the idea of buying two for the sake of two, so we kept looking to see if they had a different picture to go with the first. Sure enough, the last one in line was of a safari. Set under a big tree and tall golden grass, animals littering the background with two large lions and small cubs in front.

Jasper knew without asking, grabbing the attention of the salesman. They went to the back to get two that were still in boxes, wrapping and bagging them for us. Jasper and Emmett each took one, carrying them back to the car. We made it to the house by 7, relaxing for two hours before getting cleaned up to go out dancing.

I picked a longer dress, Jasper picking jeans and a white button down dress shirt. Emmett went with trousers and dress shirt. Both of them spiked their hair, and it was a sight to see them fighting over the mirror.

By nine thirty we were inside the local club, making our way to the dance floor. Emmett had already caught the eye of a girl, both of them flirting like crazy.

The music was slow as we found a spot big enough for us. When it turned into Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream', people lost their minds. I loved the song and really could relate to it.

Jasper was my teenage dream. I took his hands, smiling up at him. He smirked; one eyebrow lifted watching me sing to the song as we moved together.

_You think I'm pretty without any make up on, you think I'm funny when I get the punch line wrong, I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down._

He pulled me close, keeping one arm around my lower back, anchoring me to him. I slipped my hands around his back, hooking them into his belt.

_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love, we can dance until we die, you and I, we'll be young forever._

When the music started the beat, everyone started to jump and scream, singing at the top of their lungs. We weren't far behind. I couldn't jump as much, but that didn't stop me from rocking it out with Jasper. He was all smiles, laughing until his face was red. It was a rare sight, and I loved every second of it. Emmett was off in the corner, bumping and grinding with the new girl, in his own little world.

The next song kept up the beat, this time Jasper sang along making my panties wet, and the other girls stop and stare. He was working the crowd of females, gaining their complete attention. Their eyes were trained on his eyes, lips and ass. A few didn't make it past his ripped stomach.

"Baby I like it, the way you move on the floor, baby I like, come on and give me some more, "He turned me around until he was pressed against my back. I rubbed against him, Jasper catching hold of my hips, breathing against my neck. "Oh yes I like it, screaming like never before, baby, I like it, I, I, I like it!"

Women hollered, throwing their hands in the air. I smiled, making sure they understand he was mine. I might have been pregnant, but that didn't stop me from staking my claim on him.

"Girl please excuse me if I'm misbehaving, oh, I'm trying to keep my hands off, but you're begging me for more," I flipped my hair, turning my head back and forth. Jasper was having a hard time keeping his eyes off my ass, not to mention his hands off my hips. "Round, round, round, low, low, low..."

I swirled my hips and sweat broke out on his face.

"No one can do it better, turn around and I'll give you more..."

A slap to the ass and I snickered, every female watching glaring heatedly at me. Jasper whipped me around, planting a wet one on me, both hands in my hair. I grabbed his ass, pulling him against my stomach.

He pulled back as the music hit the high point of the song, moving our bodies along with it. By the time it ended, we were laughing and smiling, holding on to one another. Jasper pulled me towards the bar for a drink, bumping into someone.

"Sorry."

They turned and we all stopped. "No biggie."

My mouth dropped. "Edward...? Alice...?"

Both of their faces turned red as I spoke their names, their hands dropping apart.

Well, shit.

* * *

**I soooo loved those songs and really thought the first one was the two of them totally! **

**Don't forget the poll on the profile! And to join us on twitter! All info on my profile! **

* * *

***NOTE***

**I have a few things to get out of the way, since a lot has happen this year, esp the last few weeks.**

**Please skip if u want, but if not, thank you for taking the time to read my ramblings, lol.**

**I'd like to say a major THANK YOU to everyone that was nice enough to stick by me while my dad was in the hospital and also with my POOR posting scedule. I hate myself when i make you guys wait a long time, and again I'm sorry and plan to make this year better. **

**That being said, I really want to stay true to the stories and how realistic i made them, you guys deserve a quality story from start to finish! **

**Welcome to all the newbies! I love hearing from you guys and jump whenever i see a NEW name, lol. **

**CUDOS CUDOS to all my regulars, u know who you u r, lol, for sticking with me and reviewing EVERY chapter. **

**Together you guys got me over 1400 reviews on a story i never thought would see 100! Can you say AWESOME?**

**Like always, come join me on twitter for these little guys, i love to post teasers there every day and talk with folks. If not there, hit me here with a review or a PM, will ALWAYS reply! **

**I'm also here to help with ur guys stories, I've learned a lot from my new friends and would love to pass it on! Ok, ramble over, hope you enjoyed the story! **


	62. That's My Man!

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! Thank you to the ladies!**

**

* * *

**

**I'm sorry for the long wait! Hurt my hand and all that, but here's the next chapter and I'm half way through the next, lol! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV

Edward was first to gain control of speech. "Sis, what are you doing here?"

"We... we..." I frowned, still trying to understand the picture before me. Alice was bright red, hiding behind Edward as much as possible. "We came with Emmett to dance a bit. The question is, what are you doing here?"

He flushed, fidgeting. "I don't think here is the place to talk."

"Fine."

We found Emmett and left, making Edward and Alice drive in front of us. Our siblings had the right to date whomever they wanted, but with all that was going on, this was something that should have been shared for safety sake. And not just my own. Reed was just as creepy as Troy, and Alice had just broken his heart.

Jasper grabbed some juice for me and him, taking a seat beside me on the couch. Emmett was in the kitchen, talking to his new girlfriend on the phone. Alice and Edward sat as far apart as they could.

"Who wants to go first?"

Edward swallowed, "I will. This... I mean... well... we're not really together just yet. I don't think."

"What he means to say, this is our first date. We wanted to see if we felt any spark together."

Jasper lifted one eyebrow. "That's so fucking ironic."

Edward huffed, "Why?"

"You and Emmett didn't think I was good enough for Bella, yet you're trying to hook up with my sister. At least I had the fucking back bone to say it to your face."

"That's not fair!" Edward sat up straighter, glaring our direction. "We haven't been out together before tonight, and we haven't even fucking kissed, damn it."

Jasper wasn't one to be left out of the grumpy match. "It wasn't fair when you ripped my ass and said what you did. Whether it be your first time together or not, the fact that you two were planning on trying out dating, it was something you should have spoken up about."

"It's none of your business!"

It was my turn to sit up, getting upset at the way my brother was speaking to Jasper.

"I don't like your tone, Edward. Jasper is right. For safety reasons you should have said something."

"It's not our fault, we need those."

I literally felt the blood drain from my face and all at once my eyes filled with tears. Alice wrung her hands, watching between us.

"That was mean and very low, Edward. Don't talk to Bella like that." He turned towards her, shocked, at her reaction.

"It's true! They make it out like we don't have lives. That are being put on hold for all this shit. We're adults. We should be able to date whom we want without worrying about it."

I started crying, sniffling. Jasper did what I knew he would do. He went after Edward. When Alice screamed, it gained Emmett's attention, who made it just in time to grab Jasper by the collar, yanking him back from crushing Edward's head into the wall. They struggled, Jasper trying to get away, Emmett hoping not to let go. I wiped at my tears, swallowing.

Edward took the advantage over Jasper being restrained, landing a sucker punch into his side. I saw red at the same time Emmett released Jasper. Alice kept screaming, running to the phone. Emmett tried to break them up and not get hit. Before I realized what I was doing, I was shoving Edward back against the wall, yelling.

"What did you do? What are you thinking?" It never dawned on me that my own brother would aim for my stomach. I would have never gotten up if I had known that my babies would have been in danger.

The blow came without warning, Edward using both of his hands to shove me in the stomach, effecting knocking me off balance. He went after Emmett and Jasper as my feet got caught, and I fell sideways over the chair. The pillows caught my landing, cushioning my body on the ground.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Jasper's hiss was all I needed to know he was no longer rational. Alice was sobbing, trying to help me up. Emmett was torn between stopping them and helping me.

"Stop him! Don't let Jasper kill him! Please, Emmett!" He gave in and did as I asked, body slamming Jasper away from Edward, using everything inside him to keep someone a hundred pounds lighter from killing his brother.

With Alice's help, I managed to get to my feet, feeling no pain and not seeing any water or blood on my dress.

Edward was oblivious to what he had done, staring at us.

"Get out, Edward! Get the fuck out of my house now!"

He stared at me, shaking his head. "I didn't start this. You did!"

I snapped, all of my anger towards Troy and Reed coming out. Knowing Edward had come close to injuring my babies made me become something I'd never felt before, and I highly doubt they'd ever seen.

With one of my own sucker punches, I knocked him to the floor. I was lucky that Emmett caught hold of me, lifting me off the ground and pulling me back. He deposited me into Jasper's arms, before picking up Edward by the collar.

We weren't aware of the time passing only that the sirens filled the house, dad, Pops and Esme all rushing inside following by police and paramedics. Things were a haze as they questioned each of us separately.

When Alice told everyone about Edward hitting me in the stomach, things seemed to stop.

"Edward and Jasper exchanged words before Edward made a snide remark about Bella. When Jasper tried to go after him, Emmett stopped him. Edward hit him for no reason, and that's what triggered everything. When Bella got between them, he hit her in the stomach."

Dad whipped around, along with everyone else in the room, seething. _"You did what? What?"_

I watched my brother spit blood on the floor, glaring at us. "So?"

Dad had to be restrained by his own officers as he tried to swing on his son.

"I'll fucking kill you, son! I'll do it myself! What the fuck is wrong with you? She's pregnant! Pregnant!"

Pops made his way over to me, checking me over. "Bella, we need to get you to the hospital. It's important for the babies' welfare that we make sure there is no bleeding." I was in a daze, nodding. He snapped for Jasper and Emmett to follow, leading me outside. Jasper was right there as I was loaded onto the stretcher, and put into the ambulance. He clutched my hand on the ride over, Pops keeping track of my vitals.

"Jasper."

"Yeah, baby, I'm right here. Don't worry, our babies will be fine."

I swallowed and nodded, realizing I had made things even worst with my outburst. Who knows the damage, I did to the twins?

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Not after falling over the chair."

Pops' face paled, "You fell over a chair?"

"Yes."

He started pressing against my stomach, feeling the babies wiggling around. Since I was sporting a dress, he stopped from looking directly at my stomach.

"Jasper, what the fuck happen?"

Jasper wiped at a tear, "We were enjoying the night out, dad. That's all. Then we ran into Alice and Edward together-"

"What? What?" Pops drew back, too much at once. He shook his head. "Come again, please? What did you say? Your sister and her brother... her brother and your sister... your...siblings... Edward and Alice... my daughter and Charlie's son together...?"

I couldn't stop the smile as he fought to digest that piece of info.

"Yeah, dad. We were shocked so we all went back to the house. Edward was pissed off that he couldn't do what he wanted and date whom he wanted because of Troy and Reed. He blamed Bella and I snapped. But Emmett stopped me before I could get to him. Of course, once I was unable to hit him. He decided to hit me. When Bella got in between us, he shoved her in the stomach. She tripped over the chair and landed on the floor. The next thing I knew she knocked him clean on his ass."

It was quiet the rest of the ride to the hospital. Pops looked like his head was about to come off his shoulders. All he did was shake it back and forth, open his mouth to ask something and then shake it some more.

I was taken straight back due to the extreme condition of being pregnant with multiples and having a stomach injury. Jasper helped strip me down and put me into a hospital grown. Test after the test was run, and he was right there with me.

While we waited, I talked with him to keep both of us sane.

"Jasper?" I smiled as he turned towards me.

"Yes, baby?"

"You had an episode."

He was shocked. One eyebrow lifted. "I did?"

"Yeah, but you ignored it."

He smiled wide, "I guess I did. I didn't even notice it."

"You did great."

"You did great too, baby. I'm scared to piss you off. Especially after the babies are born. If you're that fucking mean pregnant, I'd hate to see you when you're slim and ready to rock."

I giggled, grabbing my stomach as the muscles protested, sore. He rubbed the area to help relieve some of the pain.

"They'll be ok, baby."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I shouldn't have done that. I put them in danger just as much as he did."

Jasper gave a hard jerk of his head, "It's not the same."

"It doesn't matter. I'm pregnant, Jasper. It was stupid. I know it."

He leaned down and kissed my belly, following the twins' movement under the skin. "It was stupid, but it wasn't your fault. You protected yourself and the lives of our babies."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed me as I relaxed back, waiting for the results. An ultrasound was, ran on me an hour later, almost midnight. I was tired and going in and out of sleep. Jasper kept watch over me, talking with every doctor that came in.

Three in the morning rolled around, the sounds of multiple nurses, one doctor and Pops brought me too.

"What's wrong?" They stared at me, and I struggled to sit up.

"No, no. Just lie back. We've got some news on one of the babies." The look on his face had me in tears instantly. Jasper was fighting to keep me from coming off the table, just as upset.

"What's wrong with my baby? What's wrong with my baby?"

"Miss. Swan, from what we can see of your baby..."

I closed my eyes, shaking my head, refusing to hear what he had to say. I did not just kill one of my twins.

* * *

**Don't kill me! lol **

**Big things in next chapter, can't wait for you guys to read it! Join us on twitter for teasers and alerts! **

**Does anyone hate Edward right now? Shocked by Alice standing up? Or just love Emmett for being a great big brother? **

**NEW POLL! For all the BOL lovers out there, it's your turn to pick your 1 Year Anny Outtake! And there are some good ones. I plan on doing more than one somewhere along the line, but for now you guys can pick the one you'd like to read right now! It will be posted on April 17th, so hurry over! **


	63. Bentley, Who?

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! Thank you to the ladies, this is hot off the press! - BIG THANKS to Misty for helping me get around the FF issue! **

* * *

**Wow! The response to the last chapter was terrific, over 30! We have hit 1500 and you guys are great! I'm completely shocked that we've made it this far! With every couple of chapters we pass another hundred milestone. We're not far from 2000 and I think for that milestone I'll do another outtake for this story! **

**Speaking of outtakes, I'm shocked what you guys have picked for the BOL anny outtake. So far, A look into Troy's mind is winning, so if you want to see something else, hurry over and make your vote! There is still time left, another week or so!**

**Another welcome to the newbies joining us on twitter, I love talking with all of you! And to the newbies reviewing here as well, all of the new looks on the story are great to read about. I get a lot of ideas from reading what you guys think about our characters. **

**Last chapter you guys were upset that Bella might have lost one of the babies, and as mean as I am i wouldn't do that to ya all, HEA promised! This chapter I think will make it up to everyone, I truly loved writing this one because of the two surprises that I knew would be in it! Can't wait to read what you guys think! ENJOY!**

* * *

JPOV

I watched Bella sleep with the help of a tranquilizer. The doctors thought it was better to wait to tell us the news after she had rested some more. I dozed in and out in the chair beside the bed. Dad, mom, Emmett and Alice coming in on shifts to check on both of us.

Whatever they had found seemed to be very important, but Bella was too upset at the moment to know just yet. If she had lost one of the babies, I'd kill her brother in a heartbeat. Then Troy.

It felt like my heart was pounding out of my chest, watching her stomach rise and fall. Dad had made sure to bring me my medicine so that things wouldn't get out of order.

Around nine, the nurse came in and asked me what I wanted for breakfast for the both of us. Unsure of the results, I ordered some juice and fruit. Ten rolled around as Bella started to wake up.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah, baby?" I sat closer, holding her hand.

"Are our babies ok?"

"I don't know. They're coming in soon to tell us."

She shook her head, closing her eyes once more. I felt helpless, unable to do anything more.

"I'd rather die than lose one of them." Her sobs were low but still ripped at my heart. I gathered her into my arms and held her, crying into her hair as she did into my shoulder.

Once our tears were gone, the doctors seemed to reappear.

"Is it alright for us to come in?"

Bella gave a nod, refusing to look at them.

"We found something out about one of the babies, and we'd like to share it with you."

"Are they still alive?" Her question brought silence.

"Of course, Miss. Swan." She collapsed against me, and I couldn't help my smile.

A nurse rolled in the ultrasound machine, turning the lights off and uncovering Bella's belly. The doctor took the seat beside her, squirting the gel low on her bump. He whisked the wand around a few times before coming to a stop.

When he turned and smiled at us, my breath caught.

"Congratulations, you're having a little boy!"

I pretty sure Bella tried to catch me before I hit the floor.

* * *

BPOV

My arm came out towards him, just as I heard the thump. For someone who had gone through a previous pregnancy, Jasper was proving to be more of a girl than me. The happy tears and laughter were all I could do as they helped him back into the chair, waving smelling salts under his nose.

"We haven't told any of your other family yet, we thought you should have that right."

"Thank you." I swallowed around the tears. "Is there something wrong with them?"

"Oh, no. No. It was just shocking to discover the sex of one of the babies with your history that it came out the way it did. We weren't sure of how to tell you."

"Thank you so much!" He smiled, rolling everything out as the nurse cleaned my stomach off. She raised the bed, another lady bringing in a tray of food. Jasper was just coming too as they left one by one. I poked and snacked on my fruit, sipping my juice. When he raised his head and finally looked at me, his face was pale and his eyes wide.

"Did they say what I think?"

I grinned and nodded, "Yup! We're having a baby boy!"

He beamed, trying to stand up. His feet wobbled and he thought better of it, clinging to the chair. I giggled at his posture, finding it sweet.

"I'll kiss you and our babies when I can feel my feet."

"Alright, darling."

He kept grinning, staring at my stomach. "I can't believe we're having a little boy."

"One little boy."

He nodded, "One little boy."

"We don't know what the other twin is."

"I don't care. I'll be happy with whatever, we're having. It could be two aliens, and I'd be happy."

"I love you."

"Love you, too, baby. Always. You and our little ones."

I finished off my fruit by the time Jasper had control over his feet. He wobbled a bit to the bed, landing a kiss on my chin. His body was still affected by the rush I guess. I took hold of his shirt, pulling him down to me. When he was level, he tried again and got it right. With a swoop, he kissed my stomach.

"Hi little boy in there, I'm your daddy."

"I think he knows that, Jasper. You're well acquainted with them."

He turned red and we laughed.

"What do you want to call him?"

"I don't know. What do you want to call him?"

He shrugged. "I'm letting you pick them."

"I really like Bentley and Tristan."

"I like those."

I thought for a second before smiling.

"What is it, baby?"

"I know what I want to call him." I stared at him, waiting.

Jasper lifted one eyebrow, "Alright."

"Bentley Jasper Cullen."

"Bella..."

"I love it, Jasper, please."

He made a face, torn, before giving in. "If it's what you want, baby. Then I'm happy."

I smiled, kissing him. "I don't want to tell anyone that we're having a boy, or that we picked the name."

"Fine by me, baby."

"Do you think we can have name blocks put over the cribs though?"

"We'll have to wait if you don't want to tell anyone."

I frowned, "How about we just keep the door locked?"

He laughed, "Ok, baby. We'll order it later."

"Thank you."

He kissed me again, hugging me and rubbing my belly.

"Hello, little Bentley Jasper, your momma is set on naming you after me. I just hope you're not as ornery as I was as a baby, or she'll soon regret it."

"Thanks, Jasper." I smacked his shoulder, and he leaned back to laugh.

"You had it coming, baby. You really did. I told you not to name the baby after me; you're just asking for trouble when he turns two."

"Turns two?"

"Haven't you ever heard of the terrible twos?"

I paled, "Ah, shit."

He clutched his stomach laughing as I sat and glared at him.

"You should see your face, baby. It's priceless."

"Shut up, Jasper."

I was released around noon with a clean bill of health, despite falling over a chair. Both babies were sound in my belly, protected by all the scar tissue. Edward wasn't charged since I just wanted things to die down. Not to mention I already had enough stress with court staff. Emmett decided to stay with us for a few days just to help out.

Dad had ripped Edward a new one, as did Pops and Esme to Alice. They were free to date each other, but should have gone about it differently. It wasn't just my past that could hurt us and them; it was now Alice's past that could as well.

Emmett had food cooking when we arrived, and I was shocked to see that he hadn't burnt the place down or that nothing was smoking from the oven. Even the table was set, along with a center of fresh flowers.

"What's all this, Emmett?"

He was all smiles as he came over and hugged me. "A little something from the family, sis."

"The flowers or the food?"

"The flowers. We chipped in and got you guys it. I'm hungry, so the food is from me."

I giggled when he snickered, Jasper snorting. I was made to rest once more, Jasper propping my feet up on pillows as I laid back on the couch. He took a shower and changed before coming out and rubbing my toes.

Lunch was around 2, and it smelt great. Chicken and some kind of pasta with homemade sauce of sorts. Whatever it was, Emmett knew how to cook it. He even made fresh garlic bread with his own butter topping.

"When did you learn to cook, Em?"

He smiled, "I love to eat so I watch a lot of cooking shows while I'm waiting for my car stuff to come on. Some of that shit was so good looking that I couldn't help but try and make it myself. It turned out pretty good at home, so I thought you guys might like it."

"It's great, can you cook more often?"

"Sure, sis."

We smiled, finishing off our plates. Jasper cleaned up, as Emmett helped me back to the couch.

"Have you heard anything else from Edward?"

He shrugged, "Not really. Except I did tell him he's got a big brother ass whipping coming his way. That he shouldn't run and hide because I'll find his fucking ass. He does live with me."

I smiled when Jasper snickered from the kitchen.

"What about Alice?"

"Carlisle and Esme read her the riot act. Dad's not happy either. He let both of them know what he thinks about it. Especially since Reed wasn't exactly the sanest fucker she could have picked at the beginning."

"Ouch."

"She's a big girl, sissy. She needs to learn that some shit will come back to bite you in the ass. To be honest, I think that they're mixing up anger with lust."

My eyes widen, "What?"

"Edward kept telling me how irritated he was with her, whenever we talked about her, ya know? That she was an airhead who needed to think about other people. Every time you'd fight with her, he'd complain some more. Finally, he told me we should let her have it, and I think he did. But I don't think Alice just sat and took it. Personally, I think they're wanting to be together now is because they're so pissed at one another for being shitty siblings."

I blinked, confused. "I don't get it."

"Relationship stuff, sissy. No biggie."

"Jasper?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Is what Emmett said true?"

"I guess. I've never gone through it myself, but seeing as though I've had angry sex before, I'd say it's not far from it."

I glared at his choice of words, Jasper turning red as he came into the living room.

"I was thinking about us, baby."

It was my turn to turn red. "When did we have angry sex?"

Emmett let loose as Jasper struggled to keep a straight face. I felt like an ass, since I didn't remember ever being upset with Jasper when we made love.

"Since you asked me, remember when I broke off our engagement, and we met at Dr. Jared's office?"

The memories flooded back and my face felt hot as I thought of how we'd fucked in the stair well.

"Oh, alright."

He smirked, "Yeah, thought so."

"Shut up."

"Anyway, my guess is that they dislike how each of them acts that it's turned into lust of sorts. Weird, but true."

Emmett nodded, "Yes, see?"

I made a face, "Sure."

Both of them laughed.

"What did the doctor tell you two?"

I looked at Jasper as he looked at me. Emmett had done a lot for us, so I decided he was the only person we'd tell.

"We haven't told anyone else, and we don't plan too."

He sat forward, "What?"

"The doctor found out the sex of one of the babies."

He smiled wide, "Sweet! What is it?"

I grinned, "A little boy."

He jumped to his feet, dancing, "Hot damn! Hot damn! My first nephew! I can teach him how to fix cars and pick up girls."

"Emmett!"

He blushed, smiling. "Well, you get my drift! So cool! I guess I can bring over all the boy stuff I bought, right?"

"You bought boy stuff?"

"Well, dun. I'm a guy. Of course I thought you'd have a boy. I picked out some clothes and some toys."

I waved him over for a hug, before he high fived Jasper.

"Thank you, Em."

"You're welcome sissy." He grinned wide at Jasper. "Nice going my man. A boy!"

Jasper did a little strut in his chair as he turned red.

"We worked hard on it."

A round of laughs broke out at Jasper's statement. I yawned and knew it was time for me to take a nap. Jasper helped me to our room, getting me into bed.

* * *

JPOV

Once Bella was asleep I went back out to talk with Emmett.

"You want to rest, man?"

"Nope." I took my spot on the couch, propping my feet up on the table. "Thank you for stopping me from hurting Edward."

He lifted an eyebrow. "I did it for Bella. And maybe a little for you. But mostly for her."

"I heard what she said."

"I doubt you know what she meant by it, though."

I made a face, "What do you mean?"

"She didn't want you to hurt him because you'd hurt him, but because she didn't want you to go to jail for protecting her."

"I'll always protect her."

"Yeah, I know, dude. I would too. But she wouldn't be able to handle either one of us, or our dads in jail for something like that. Bella needs her close family around her at all times."

"I know."

"She's strong, my sister. But that doesn't mean she wants to do it on her own."

"I don't plan on letting her."

"We don't either. I know I'm going into law enforcement, but I still want to be around my nephew and his brother or sister every day. So does dad, and Edward, when he pulls his head out of his ass. I'm sure your parents and Alice will too."

"They'll be spoiled."

He laughed, "You got that right. It's a good thing it's two cause one would run a muck."

I smiled and nodded, knowing he was right.

"I can go ahead and leave if you want."

"Nah, you can spend the night. It might be safer for everyone else if there is someone here to stop me from blowing up."

He snickered, agreeing. Both of us got ready for bed, coming out to watch TV. It wasn't that late just yet, but after the night in the hospital, everyone was at their limit. Bella was still sleeping soundly in our bed, and I was glad her and the babies were resting. Her, Bentley and his twin, I should say. Thinking about having a baby boy brought all kinds of emotions out.

A son. A son with my Bella. I hoped he looked like her. And acted like her. Sweet, yet strong.

Both of us were relaxing when a car pulled up. Charlie and Edward got out, walking up to the house and coming inside.

"What's he doing here?"

Edward glared at me, crossing his arms. "Told you it was a bad idea, dad."

Charlie smacked him up side the head. "And like I told you, both of them deserve an apology."

"He has fuck ups all the time and gets away with it!"

"You shoved Bella!" He took hold of Edward's neck. "You shoved your pregnant sister in the stomach! There's a big fucking difference from his fuck ups and yours!"

"I didn't mean to. She got in my way."

"The only reason you're standing here and not six feet under, is because all three of them are fine. The only reason your ass isn't in jail, is because your sister didn't want you there. Wanted you to get help instead."

"I'm fine!"

"No, you're not!"

With all the yelling, I knew that it wouldn't be long before they woke up Bella and that's not what I wanted.

"Did you guys come over here to talk with us, or just yell at each other?"

Both of them blushed. Charlie was first to recover. "We didn't mean to do that. I've been having it out with my son all day about what he did last night."

"Don't forget it's my turn when I get home tomorrow."

Both glanced at Emmett, Edward paling a bit. "What now?"

"It's the code of big brothers to ass whip ya. If I'd done it to Bella, you'd go after me. Seeing as though I'm bigger than you, I guess it's gonna hurt just a bit more."

"I'm sorry, alright!"

This time I wasn't ok, standing up. "No, it's not! I may be a lot of things. An asshole. A mental case. Depressed. Suicidal. A regret and a fuck up. But I've never put my hands on Bella like you did. I've never harmed my babies like you did."

"I didn't do it on purpose, what more can I say?"

"What's going on out here?" We turned at her voice, finding Bella in the doorway of our bedroom, rubbing her eyes. "Why is everyone yelling?"

"Nothing, baby, go back to bed." I moved around the couch to her side, rubbing her back. She looked up at me and then around the room.

"Are you guys fighting?"

"No! No." Each of us shock our heads, hoping to fool her. She waited a few seconds, still watching us.

"I'm getting hungry again. What time is it?"

I glanced at the clock by the TV, "Almost seven, baby. What would you like?"

She shrugged, snuggling under my arm. "I don't know. Em, do you have any other ideas for dinner?"

He smiled at her, "Sure, sissy. I know a deli sandwich with the works, would you like one?"

Her face glowed, "Yum."

"I'll make it and have Jasper come get it when it's done."

"Thank you."

"No problem." I hustled her back to the bedroom while he got to cooking once more. She got back into bed, sitting up.

"Jasper?"

I took a seat on the bed beside her, "Yeah, baby?"

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing. Edward came over to apologize. That's all."

"You guys aren't fighting, are you?"

"No, no."

"If he yells at you again, I'll hurt him."

I grinned, "I know you will. But right now you need to rest while Emmett cooks for you."

She huffed, making a face. I smiled and kissed her as Emmett called out for me. Watching her eat the sandwich was a sight to see. I couldn't help but grin as she licked the plate clean.

I was such a whipped puppy.

* * *

**I LOVED THIS CHAPTER! LOL I hope you guys did too, please leave some love and your thoughts! What do you think of Bentley Jasper for our little boy? Teaser names for the other baby is up on twitter, you don't have to have an account to read the teasers! **

** Don't forget the poll either, your pick DOES make a difference. **

**FF is still acting up, this chapter would have been up sooner if not for that. Thank you to Misty for giving me the tip to bypass! **


	64. 1st Anny Outtake : JPOV BDSM

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! Thank u to the ladies!**

* * *

**All I can say is I am really sorry for the long delay/wait for this outtake. It was due almost a month ago but RL kicked my ass and is still doing so. In a few hours I'll post the next full chapter as a token of apology to everyone. **

**Let me know what you guys think. Hope your still with me.**

* * *

The talk with dad and Emmett wasn't exactly what I wanted to go through. I had Bella in the bedroom, and I needed to be with her.

"What the fuck were you two doing in there?"

I stared at Emmett trying to decide if I should be honest or tell him to bite it. "She wouldn't open the bathroom door... so I kicked it in."

Their faces said it all. "Are you crazy, son?"

"I didn't hurt her. I was worried about her. I didn't know what I'd done wrong."

They relaxed. Emmett went on to rip me a new one for scaring Bella. Dad rounded things off by saying we needed to talk. Duh. As soon as they left, I headed to the kitchen to get some water, trying to calm myself down.

"Jasper?" My head came up, listening to Bella's voice.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Can you stay out there until I call you, please?" I lifted any eyebrow, confused.

"Why?"

"Surprise," I wasn't sure if I could take anymore surprises.

"Sure."

I could hear Bella moving around one of the extra bedrooms, before trying to sneak back to ours. I wasn't sure. What was going on, but I kept my back turned towards her, so I wouldn't ruin anything.

When I heard her call out to me, I rolled my back before heading straight to our room. Only to stop dead in my tracks. I was dumbfounded. She was wearing a kill me teddy.

"Baby, what...?"

She smiled at me, "I wanted to give you a present for putting up with me lately. So I went to a love shop and got some goodies for us."

I swallowed twice, "I don't know what to say."

Her face fell, breaking my heart. "Do you not like it...? I can take it back... I mean. I know I'm pregnant... maybe this was a bad idea."

I knew in her head, she was thinking I didn't want her because of how big her belly was. If only she knew how much of a turn on that was. I watched her try and shove everything back into a box before I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Bella," She ignored me, trying to finish up.

I couldn't help but lose it, "ISABELLA! What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I know you don't want me wearing stuff like this. I'm not exactly playboy material looking like a pumpkin."

I snapped from her words and was on her within seconds. Catching her face in my hands, I brought it close to mine so I could kiss her, running my tongue along her bottom lip as I went. Once she opened to me, I mated with her mouth, wishing I could get completely inside of her.

I gasped, trying to catch my breath. I rubbed against her before I could stop myself, harder than hell. "Don't ever fucking say something like that about yourself! Do you hear me? You're the most fucking beautiful thing in my world."

"I'm pregnant," I saw red with her words.

"Especially pregnant," My brain was on fire, my body in heat. I was damn near humping her because of how horny I was for her. "Do you know how hard my cock is right fucking now? Seeing you in that skimpy piece of lace, your swollen belly with my babies inside, being on display like that. Those luscious breasts bursting from the top. I could eat you up right now, and I just might eat you out. I want you. I always want you. Never doubt that. If this is my surprise, then I'd like the full package please."

If she wasn't quick enough I wouldn't be held accountable for my actions.

She gave me a beautiful watery smile, "You think I'm beautiful like this?"

I nodded, smiling myself, caressing her face while cupping her belly. "Always, you're always beautiful. But you've put my babies on display and knowing I put them in, there is a high like no other. I'd like to tattoo my name to your belly so people know whose babies you're carrying. Who you belong with."

With that being said, I made a mental note to have all three of their names put on me with a tattoo sometime soon in the future. I wanted everyone to know I was theirs' as much as they were mine.

"I love you Jasper. And I'm sorry for all the shit lately."

Her words made me smile and shake my head, knowing it was half my fault. "I love you too, baby. And my babies," I rubbed her belly until my babies were kicking with good force, loving the feeling of them. "And I'm half to blame for all the shit lately. Learning about my problem was not easy. Most women that were heavily pregnant with twins would run for the hills. But not you, you stood up and demanded to know how to help me. How to take care of me and how to love me. I can never repay that. Especially not when you're taking care of the most precious things in our lives."

It was true; she was giving me the one thing no one else ever could. I could never repay that.

"They're mine too. You gave me something that everyone said I'd never have."

I kissed her lips, hovering. "A little love and hard work and anything is possible."

She giggled as I pulled her into my arms, waiting until she was much more at ease.

"Now, do you feel like giving me my surprise?"

"If you want."

I pushed my hips against her, "I want. Trust me, baby, I want."

She smiled. "Alright, but it's your choice though."

"What?"

"You can tie me up, or I can tie you up."

I was shocked once more, mouth hanging open.

"You want to try some BDSM?"

"Only if you want to."

"I'd always try anything with you, baby. But only if you feel comfortable with it." I wouldn't hurt her for anything in the world.

"Have you ever done it before?"

I felt my face turn red. "I'd rather not answer that at a time like this."

When her face fell once more I knew I was close to ruining her surprise for me.

"I don't want to upset you, baby. And saying anything more about it would make you more upset than I know you already are."

"I shouldn't have asked."

"It's ok."

"Is there anything you haven't already done with _her?_"

"I never made love with her."

She grunted. "Ok."

"Bella, I want to make love to you, and right now, talking about Rosalie is truly killing the mood."

"I just wish there was something in bed that you haven't already done with her. I'd like to have a first with you."

"You were my first virgin. You were the first girl I made love too. You were the first girl whom I mounted like lion in heat."

She looked floored. "A lion in heat? What?"

I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes. "I'm not sure if you didn't notice or not, but the first night we made love, I wasn't exactly 'nice' about it."

"I enjoyed it."

I smirked. "I'm sure you did. I did too. What I'm trying to say is, there have been many a times that I've gone after you like an animal. And I feel like one too. The second time we made love, I mounted you to mate. That's the only way I can describe it."

"I wasn't in heat."

I snorted. "Try telling that to my body. I still can remember the smell of you. You were wet and ready to conceive, and I was hard and horny. I'm not surprised that you got pregnant the second time we made love. I was out to fill you with my seed as much as I could."

"You're my stud," I smiled at her tease.

"Yes. I'm your stud. And that is a first for me. I can say without a doubt, I never looked at Rosalie and wanted to mount her, or forcibly knock her up. I look at you and I know if you weren't pregnant, I'd be bending you over every day until you were. These two will not be our only babies. We will have more. That much I know. I've got too many seeds to plant in your belly to not have more."

She smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Do you want to tie me up?"

I looked down at her stomach. "I don't think that's smart, baby, not while you're pregnant."

"Do you want me to tie you up?"

"Yes, please. I'm your ever willing slave, my love." And I meant it too. Thinking about Bella telling me what to do and when to come was a fantasy I never knew I had.

"You will do as I say and call me mistress."

I shivered as I licked my lips, ready to explode. "Yes, mistress."

"Strip."

I did as my mistress, said watching how much she was enjoying herself. The control over me. I was hard as hell and wanted to come more than anything. I just needed something to rub against. Bella had me get into the middle of the bed and lay down. She crawled on top of me, sitting down on my hips. I was helpless, only able to watch her as she restrained me.

Her lips ran down my chest and belly button, taking a nip at the head of my cock. I cried out, thrusting my hips into the air.

When she grabbed the cock ring and lube, I held my breath.

"I'm going to put this cock ring on your beautiful length, Jasper. Do you want me to?"

Anything. Fucking anything. "Yes, mistress. Please."

Her mouth took me inside, and I felt like I'd died and gone to Heaven, ready to let go. Seconds from coming hard, Bella pulled back, blowing on me. I grunted, watching as she coated my cock in lube before putting the ring on. I couldn't stop my body from dry humping the air.

"Do you like this, Jasper?"

Ah hell, "Yes, mistress. Please can I come?"

"Not yet. I want to play with you some more. If you're good, you'll be allowed to fuck my hot pussy. Would you like that?"

"Yes, mistress!" My eyes closed as my voice broke. When I felt something drizzling on my cock, I opened my eyes, shocked to see her licking chocolate and whipped cream from my length. Her face was bliss as she enjoyed sucking all the candy goodness from me.

"Yum, Jasper." I felt one bead of cum dribbled out of me.

She moved around to get more comfortable, continuing to suck on me. My hips were moving against her, trying desperately to get off.

"Bella! Please!"

"Please what, love?"

"I need to come! Please!"

I was close to losing it and not in a good way.

"I'm wet for you, Jasper. I want you to fuck my pussy hard, and if you make me come, I'll let you come too. Alright?"

I was yanking on the restraints, ready to break the bed in half.

"Yes, mistress! Please! Please!" She yanked her thong off, slipping up to straddle me once more before sinking down on my cock. I lost it, fighting to get to my orgasm. My hips bucked into her, fucking her with all my might.

I knew she was going for the blindfold, but I wanted to watch her riding me. I gave a little extra behind my thrusts, only to get her mad at me.

"Jasper, behave!" I glared but she still got in on me. I was in total darkness. My entire body centered on my cock, and the feelings flying out of it.

She released one hand, "Touch me, Jasper. Touch me."

I did as told, begging to touch any part of her. First her beautiful breasts and finally slipping down between her creamy thighs to the promise land. Once stroke to her clit and she was crying out. I eased the ache by rubbing her belly, not wanting to set her into labor.

"Jasper! Jasper! Oh fuck... I love you... I love you..." Her fingers stroked my jaw, my chest, every part of me.

Bella started gasping, her pussy getting tighter, and I knew it wouldn't be long.

"Gonna come, Jasper, gonna come-!"

"Bella! Bella!" It was all I could manage as she clamped down on me, nearly breaking my cock in half.

Seconds passed before Bella slipped off of me, taking the ring as well.

"Very good, Jasper, you made me come. It's time for your reward, love." I sniffled, realizing I was crying, needing to come so badly it was painful.

"You can pick how you take me, Jasper."

I tugged once on my handcuff before Bella undid them. I had her face in my hands, crushing our bodies together.

"Bella... my beautiful mistress..."

"Love you, Jasper."

I smiled against her, "Love you too, baby."

"Jasper... Jasper..."

"Hum?"

"How do you want me?"

I smiled as I said, "Every way."

Her hands held onto my shoulders as she moved around to give me more room. I slipped back inside her, giving it everything I had. The sounds of our bodies bouncing against one another was more than I could take.

"I love you so much, Jasper."

"Love you more, baby. Thank you for my surprise."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it."

I laughed, kissing her chest, minute after minute the pleasure mounted until everything let go at once. The bed shook. Our bodies vibrated, and I came deep and hard inside her.

It took a half hour to gain enough energy to undo my legs. I moved up to the top of the bed, curling around her.

"Sleep, baby. Sleep."

* * *

**Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? **

**Again, many sorries for the wait! Next chapter up tonight after a few glitches are worked out. **

**The second Outtake I am also working on. **


	65. Cold Day

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! Thank you to the ladies!**

* * *

**Again, many sorries for the lateness of this. Hope it makes things up to everyone. Enjoy!**

* * *

JPOV

I wasn't lucky enough to get Charlie and Edward to leave after Bella finished eating. She needed to stay in bed and rest. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen. As soon as I cleaned up her plate and helped Emmett clean up the kitchen, Edward started up again.

Damn him.

"Look, all I want to do is say I'm sorry to Bella. Is she up?"

"No."

One eyebrow lifted on his face, "What do you mean, no? You just took her food!"

I felt myself getting worked up, once more. This was not the time to be getting pissed off and have another episode. Not with Bella needing her rest. I refused to let her brother do that to me and her.

"Keep your fucking voice down!"

Emmett stepped forward, taking Edward by the shoulders and tried to pull him towards the front door.

"Leave Edward. Come on, she's resting. Don't do this now."

He jerked away from Emmett, glaring at all of us. "I want to be able to go home, damn it! But dad won't let me until she hears it."

"If she's already asleep, then we'll try again tomorrow," Charlie spoke up, moving closer to the front door as well. "Let's go, Edward."

"No! She's not a fucking baby! Why are we treating her like one?"

"You're right. I'm not." I jumped at her voice, the entire room turning towards her. Her face was passive but her eyes were full of fire. I saw how tired she was, by the way, she moved towards the back of the couch. Her hands in fists by her sides. "I don't want or need an apology from you, Edward. Ever! I don't need shit from you. If I thought all this would ruin your life or make you this angry with me, I'd never said anything. This is why I kept my history with Troy a secret. I knew sooner or later someone would blame me. I had enough shit on my plate."

"Sissy..." Emmett looked heartbroken, shaking his head. She gave him a look, making him go quiet once more.

"I understand this isn't what you guys wanted to be doing with your life. Stuck watching me all the time. I get that. And for that I'm sorry. It's not fair to take up all your time with my troubles. From now on, you guys can all go back to doing what you want. I'll be fine. This house is completely safe. I have nothing to worry about. Jasper has said we should get a gun, maybe I will. I'll carry it while I'm out and that would keep me safe when I'm by myself."

Her bottom lip started to quiver, and I knew it wouldn't be long before the tears started, already breaking me inside.

When she turned her attention to me, I knew I was going to lose my composure and my temper.

"And Jasper, you need to focus on work from now on. That's what you need. You have things that take priority over hovering over me. I'm fine. The babies are fine. The doctor said everything was ok. Let's not dwell on what might happen anymore. It would take the pressure off me if I knew you were training to race. That's what you want to do for your career, and I want to support you. I'm back to work now because you are there for me. Well, I'm here for you. When the babies are born, I'll care for them by myself. No one else will have to burden themselves with them. Or me."

I was shaking. My whole body trembling with the rage. It was all consuming. I was unable to stop it from filling my head and thoughts, clouding my eyes and abilities to ration.

"Like you said Edward, I'm not a baby. I'll thank you all to remember that from now on. Don't call me, I'll call you." She turned back to the bedroom, pausing to look over her shoulder once last time. "But I wouldn't hold your breaths; it'll be a cold day in hell before I do."

The slam of our bedroom door broke the last thread of control I had. My feet left the ground as I jumped the couch, landing on top of Edward, nearly 15 feet away. I'm not sure how I covered the ground or what happen. One moment I had both hands around his neck, squeezing the life out of him, trying my best to break his fucking neck; then the next, Charlie had me in a bear hold, forcing me down onto the couch.

Edward cried out gaining our attention once more. Emmett was now straddling his upper body as he unloaded punch after punch to his face. Blood was everywhere, but that didn't stop him.

Charlie released me, going over to pull his sons apart, before one of them died. Before I was the one trying to kill Edward, now I was the one holding Emmett back from finishing my task. Edward rolled to his side, crying in pain, clutching his face. Charlie was on his cell phone calling for an ambulance.

"You're not her brother, you stupid bastard! Do you hear me?" Emmett was like a bull, and it took all my will power to keep my hands on him. "Do you hear me?"

It was a scream. I'm sure the neighbors could have heard. Edward nodded once, closing his eyes.

Our families were being torn apart because of Troy. Not because of Bella. But Troy. And Reed. And Alice. And finally Edward. The four of them were each taking piece from our foundation, breaking things apart. Every one of them was at fault to some degree. As much as Alice was trying to mend her damage, Edward was undermining it by doing his.

Charlie went with Edward to the hospital, leaving us to recover from everything. Emmett went to his room, the shower coming on seconds later. I spent my cool down time cleaning up the house, the blood and knocked over furniture. I didn't want Bella coming out and seeing all that shit as well. Once I was done, I headed to my bedroom, only to find the door locked.

"Bella?"

Silence. I rapped on the door, hoping she'd still be up.

"Bella? Please. It's me. Let me in, baby."

"I want to be alone, Jasper, ok?"

I closed my eyes, resting my forehead against the door. "I just want to make sure you're ok, baby."

There was a sniffle before the lock turned. Bella pulled the door open, rubbing her eyes. Her face was pale and red, blotchy from crying.

"I'm sorry, baby. I really am. We shouldn't have done that."

She sniffled once more, "I didn't mean to take my anger out on you, Jasper. I swear."

I shook my head, pulling her into my arms. She went without fuss, snuggling into me. When I felt her body go slack, I pulled her back to the bed, helping her into it.

"Is Emmett ok?"

I nodded somewhat. "I think so. He's really hurt by Edward treating you like that. You're his baby sister."

She smiled softly, "I know. I look up to him most. Edward was always doing his own thing as they got older. He never really had time for me. But Emmett always made sure he did. Even when he became a teenager. I wasn't the dorky sister that he wanted to leave behind."

"That's good to know." I kissed her, hoping to ease some of the burden.

She nodded gently, "Yeah. I think it's the reason I can tell him stuff now. I mean... after Troy and everything. I know I didn't when it was happening, but now with you, I have the courage. Thank you, Jasper."

"What for? You're a strong woman, baby."

It was her turn to kiss me, "You helped me become one."

I smiled, looking around the room for a second.

"Do you want me to sleep with you or out in the living room?"

"Here, please." She tugged me down beside her, pulling my arms around her. I kissed her head before relaxing into the bed. "For right now, can we forget about our date nights?"

I nodded, kissing her head. "Sure, baby. We'll keep those for when we fight."

"I hope that means we won't have too many more of them."

Both of us laughed softly, "I second that."

My arms tighten around her for a second, enjoying the feel of her warm body next to mine.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Jasper."

I rubbed her belly once, before cupping it. "I love you too, Bentley, my lil mo mo. You and your sibling."

Bella snorted once before drifting instantly off to sleep.

* * *

Next Day

The adrenaline from the night before meant I hardly got any sleep. By six I was awake and unable to lay still. Bella was sound asleep, so I got up so I wouldn't wake her as well. A quick shower and change of clothes before I was in the kitchen sucking down coffee.

By seven, light was coming through all the windows. There was a rumble from Emmett's room before the door open. He came out, fully clothed as well.

"Morning, Emmett."

He nodded, going for a cup. I could tell he was still pretty upset over last night as well. I still wasn't that good at being a comforting person to most, cept for maybe Bella.

"You ok?"

Nothing. It must be a Swan family trait. The thought caused me to snicker, finally catching Emmett's attention. But at the wrong time.

"Why are you laughing?" His voice was angry but his demeanor was upset.

I sighed, taking a deep breath. "I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at something I just realized."

He leaned back against the counter, glaring at me. "What's that?"

I lifted one eyebrow at him, "That it must be a Swan family trait to stay silent when people ask you if you're ok."

A moment passed before he cracked a smile, relaxing. He picked up his coffee, sipping it slowly. "Listen, I'm sorry. I'm not pissed at you, Jasper."

I shook my head, "No big deal, dude. Really. You've been there for me in my moments. I totally understand. It's Bella. We love her. And last night someone tried to hurt her. He's lucky he's fucking alive. You're a big boy."

He snorted, "People never noticed until I'm pounding away at them."

"Yeah, yeah," I laughed softly. " I was afraid I wouldn't be able to hold you back. It's like holding onto a mack truck in full wheel drive."

We laughed together for a few minutes. "How's Bella?"

"Upset still. But not at what Edward did. At what she said."

"Sissy don't have nothing to be sorry for."

"We know that. But it's her nesting and mommy mode. She doesn't want to be mean to anyone. No matter how much of an ass they are."

He shook his head, clearly not pleased at the thought. "She doesn't need this stupid ass stress. I don't know what's up with our siblings."

I made a face, "I think they both went to asshole school when we weren't looking."

"We don't need them."

"Nah."

"I'll keep my eyes open for Bella when you're not around. That's all she needs. She feels safe here, which she should. Dad will drive by or have someone to check on us everyday. Plus Esme and Carlisle."

"I just wish they weren't fucking everything up. She deserves to have the babies in a peaceful place. And our wedding."

"Yeah."

I didn't know what else to say, staring at the floor.

"Since it's Saturday, what do you guys want to do?"

"Not sure. I wasn't sure if Bella wanted to stay in bed and rest."

"We can make her breakfast until then."

I agreed and we set off on the task of making her homemade waffles with strawberries and fresh maple syrup. Fluffy scramble eggs with cheese, a side of hash browns with onions and a few pieces of bacon to round things off. Emmett poured her milk and orange juice, following me into our room. Bella was wiggling around on the bed, growing more restless.

"Sissy."

Her eyes popped open, taking both of us and the food in.

"What are you two doing?"

We smiled wide at her, "We made you breakfast, baby. Are you hungry?"

She smiled and sat up, letting us arrange the trays around her. Once Bella was settled, we went back and got ours, gathering around the bed to eat together.

"What do you feel like doing today?"

She shrugged, "I don't care." Her eyes closed for second, before popping back open. "How about going to the Zoo? I haven't been there in forever."

"Sure, baby."

"I'm all for it, sissy."

The phone rang, Emmett getting up to get it. "What happened with Edward and dad last night?"

I swallowed my bacon the wrong way, coughing. Bella patted my back until I could breathe. "Emmett sorta beat him up."

Her face paled, eyes large. "What?"

"He just wouldn't stop talking about you. I snapped first and Emmett stopped me. Then Emmett when after him. Charlie had to take him to the hospital. But I think it's known now that he's not to come near you again. That's if you don't want him too."

After everything, it dawned on me that nobody had asked Bella her feelings on it. I knew what she said last night, but that was out of hurt.

She nodded, "I don't."

"Ok, baby. He doesn't have to come back again."

"I want the locks changed and him out of the security system."

It was my turn to look shocked, "You don't think..."

"I don't want to take the chance. Reed managed to get to Alice to get to us. Why wouldn't someone use Edward to get to us? Or him use someone to get to us? I'm growing to trust Alice again but that doesn't mean I want her running free for all in our house."

"You're right." I leaned over and kissed her because she looked so upset. Emmett strolled back into our room, plopping down in his chair to finish off his eggs.

"Who was that, big brother?"

"Dad letting us know about Edward."

"And?"

He snorted, clearing unhappy to be talking about him. "He had a busted nose, nothing else. I never said I was beating him to break anything. I just wanted to teach him a lesson and warn him from coming near you and the babies again."

I snickered, the picture a crying Edward on the floor, in my head. Bella raised one eyebrow at me, and I stopped instantly.

"I want to say something to the both of you." This got our attention, the tension thick. "I'm sorry for what I said last night. I was hurt and upset. I just wanted to be alone. But I know to keep these babies safe that I need both of you."

"We weren't going to leave you alone, anyway, sissy. Duh." He stuck his tongue out making Bella giggle. I smiled, watching their sibling teasing. "But I know one thing is for sure, after watching you beat Edward's ass over Jasper, and then that tongue whipping over your babies, you're one mean mother, I don't want to fuck with, especially if you get a gun."

There was a loud round of laughter that erased all of the bullshit from the days previous.

* * *

**Don't hate me too much about Edward, even though you want to hate him. Gotta love Emmett! **

**What did you guys think?**


	66. Beta's  Looking For Help

**NOT A CHAPTER – VERY IMPORTANT – PLEASE READ Info regarding my betas**

Howdy guys! I know it's been TOO long and for that I'm sorry. But GOOD NEWS I am back. I recently updated Illusion Master. And just recently I have wrote an update for Books Of Love. Yay!

Some bad news, I have lost two of my betas. One got a better job and the other is focusing on their own stories. I wish them wonderful luck and also can't wait to read their stories as well.

Having said that, I am looking for new betas and pre readers. I need people to bounce ideas off of and also people who don't have a problem with pushing me and keeping me on track.

18 or older since my stories are graphic, please.

I have a few questions to ask for anyone that is interested. I'd hope they love the stories as much as me and would like to help keep them good and make them better.

Please PM me if anyone is interested. I need more than two or three if possible. Thanks!

The next chapter is waiting for a new beta and pre reader, lol.


	67. Just A Dream

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! **

* * *

**I'm back! I just want to say thank you to Karen for helping me with this chapter, she rocks! **

**This chapter is a twist, you have been warned! LOL**

* * *

BPOV

I woke with a start, jerking up out of bed. The room wasn't the same. It wasn't right. My hand went to my stomach, finding it flat and firm. The air left my lung as I inhaled hard, my babies!

It took everything in me not to start screaming when I looked over and found Troy asleep beside me in bed. My feet kicked at the covers, knocking my body out of the bed as I covered my mouth with both hands.

Where was Jasper? Where were my babies? Why was I here? Why wasn't I at home?

Where was home?

I looked towards the nightstand for the phone, only for it to dawn on me, Troy didn't allow phones. Seconds went by before I found the courage to crawl towards the bedroom door.

"My Bella...? Bella..." His hand ran over my side of the bed feeling for me. One tear ran down my face as I trembled, knowing if I didn't answer him that it would be worst.

"Yes, I'-I'm right... right he-here... Troy..."

"Come back to bed..." His voice was soft, but I felt the threat there. "Now."

The tears came hard now, as I pleaded for Jasper in my head. I wanted my Jasper. Why wasn't he here? Why was I here? Why wasn't I pregnant?

Moving slowly to my feet, I headed back to the bed, getting in and holding my breathe. Troy's hands pulled me closer to him, leaving no space between our bodies. My muscles went hard and it actually hurt to breathe.

Minutes passed that felt like hours. I wanted his hands off of me. I wanted out of the bed. I just wanted away from him. The clock beside us clicked and things seem to freeze in the room.

"Well?"

His question caught me off guard, yet again.

"What?"

His fingers dung into my dung until I whimpered.

"Don't talk back to me, Isabella. I. Don't. Like. it." He pinched my arm with every word, drawing blood.

"I'm sorry... I just don't feel that good this morning." I whimpered when he squeezed once more, holding the pressure.

He relaxed, releasing me of the pain. "I will give you this one time, but that is it. Talk back to me again, Isabella, and I will punish you."

The beatings flashed in front of me, and things seemed to be coming back slowly.

Trying to steady my voice, I mustered all of my resolve. "What would you like for breakfast?"

He raised his head, staring down at me with dead black eyes. Snake eyes. "And...?"

I swallowed the bile in my throat. "Master."

One eye brow lifted, waiting still.

"What would you like for breakfast, my master?"

His face went soft, joyful, a smile spreading wide. "Very good, my Isabella. Very good. You are doing so well. I'd like fresh waffles and fruit with maple syrup. And fresh orange juice."

"Yes, my master." He leaned back to let me out of bed. I started softly towards the door when he growled low in his throat. His eyes went to the bathroom as my hands trembled.

I went without a word, taking a shower, dressing in old-fashioned dresses that covered as much of my body as possible. One braid in my hair, his favorite perform all over my body.

Troy was sitting up in bed, all smiles, as I walked by.

"Very nice. Very nice, my Isabella."

I fought to hold back the tears, knowing if I broke down, he'd beat me to start the day out. Those were always the worst. They made doing anything the rest of the day even worst.

The kitchen was the same, as was the rest of the apartment. Small. Confined. Controlled.

A prison.

My cage.

Those same damn locks on the windows. That annoying jigsaw lock on the front door. Opening the first draw next to the stove for a spoon, I saw the knives and their connecting cords.

He had thought of everything to keep me inside this hell hole. And too keep me defenseless as well.

I flashed back to my home with Jasper. Our nursery. The walls. The cribs. Baby Bentley's name in letter blocks. I sniffled, brushing the tears away as I grabbed what I needed to make his breakfast. The shower came on once more, and I knew my time was ticking down. If breakfast wasn't prefect and on the table, he'd be enraged.

The more I moved around the kitchen the more my memories came rolling back. I was just placing the food on the table when the bedroom door opened. Troy came out fresh and clean, nice suit and clean-shaven.

He was all smiles as he saw the food waiting for him. Troy paused by the chair, waiting. I tried not to trip over my feet as I pulled the chair out for him. One he was seated, I took my seat, waiting for him to look over the food more closely. I held my breathe, hoping he'd approve. After the first bite, and his smile, I relaxed.

"Very nice. I'll let this earlier slid this once."

"Thank you... my master."

One nod, and he went back to eating. I ate slowly to keep the food down. As soon as he was finished, he stood up, leaving the apartment without a word. I cleaned up, drying and putting the dishes away.

My head started to hurt, rubbing my temples. I looked around the room, things becoming blurry. Colors mixing, the light fading.

…...

…...

…...

…...

"I said I wanted baked chicken, Isabella! Baked! Not fried!" His voice was horse with rage, the sting in my jaw almost instantly. I felt the slap as much as I heard it.

My tears flowed down my face. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

My hands wouldn't come up. No matter how hard I tried, they wouldn't come up. I couldn't stop the hits on my face. My eye swelling, my lips busting open. A moment of pause and I knew why. He had tied them to the chair again. The floor of the kitchen came into view.

The table behind him.

Whiskey waiting in his favorite glass.

He stopped his rant long enough to grab it, taking a long gup.

"Do you like making me mad, Isabella? Do you enjoy watching me become enraged? Do you like making me into a monster? I'm not one, you know... I'm not." He sighed, sitting the glass aside.

My eyes hurt too much to keep open, closing on their own. His foot steps brought him closer, circling around the chair, and me like a shark. Waiting for the right moment to strike.

"I just want to love you, Isabella. My beautiful Isabella."

His fingers touched the back of my head, stroking my hair softly, lovingly...and cruel.

"Such beauty. Such... such...beauty...absolute perfection..."

Things went silent. It was coming.

I knew it was.

Pain.

Just pain.

With a growl, he took a handful and jerked it back, almost dislocating my shoulder.

"You make me do this. You make me make you ugly. You make me ruin this lush skin. Why? Why do you like the pain? Why do you want it so badly, my love? My Isabella? WHY?"

I couldn't answer him.

I wanted the pain to stop.

I wanted him to stop.

I wanted my life to stop.

I wanted someone to come and save me.

Jasper... Jasper...that name..._ Jasper …..._

Things turned black once more.

…...

…...

…...

…...

Air forced me to surface. My hands gripped the sides of the tub. Just a few more seconds and it would be over. Just a few more.

But it wouldn't work. It never worked. No matter how many times I tried it.

I screamed.

The noise echoing around the bathroom. This was the only time I could do is. He wasn't there. Not now. Not yet. I still had time. Some peace in my hell.

I wanted to run. I wanted to hide. I wanted to die.

Getting out of the water, I took a towel, patting myself dry before wrapping it around my chest. Going to the sink, I stared in the mirror. The welt by my eye starting to heal. The scratches on my shoulders scabbing over. The tie burns around my wrists were fading.

My shell was fine. My soul was not. It was empty.

The razor was there. His one fault. His one loophole.

I had to be perfect for him. Picking it up, I smiled into the glass.

…...

…...

…...

…...

His fingers were on my body. Touching. Stroking. Rubbing. Grabbing.

"Please stop, Troy. Please."

"You're mine."

They continued. Moving under my night gown. I didn't know what was wrong with him lately.

The kissing.

The touching.

The forcing.

Across my stomach. Up over my ribs.

I knew it was coming.

"I'm going to be sick, Troy. I think I ate something bad."

His movements stopped, as he tried to figure out if I was telling the truth or not. His fingers pulled back but he didn't let me up. Instead, pulling me closer and stroking my head.

"I'll take care of you, my Isabella."

I nodded to cover my shiver, knowing he meant every word of it.

…...

…...

…...

…...

I threw the last book on the ground, gasping for air. My chest was heaving, the sweat dripping off my face. The apartment was a mess. I knew that much. The headache was getting stronger. It wouldn't go away.

The names wouldn't stop bothering me.

Jasper.

Jasper.

Bentley.

Jasper and Bentley.

Bentley and Jasper.

_Who were they?_

Why wouldn't they leave me along?

My life was fogging. It was like I was watching myself live. I wasn't actually living it.

Troy wouldn't be home for a while. That was the only reason I had torn the place apart. Hoping against hope that I could figure out what those names meant.

Anything. Anything at all.

Just a clue.

After an hour, I had found nothing. I squatted in front of the book shelve, placing the books back, one by one. The last book went into place, just as I heard the key unlock the door. My body froze, oh no.. please...not him.

I turned as it opened. Troy stood there, his face white with anger.

"What did you do?"

His feet were heavy against the floor as he rushed at me. My hands went up as I started screaming.

"NO! NO! Troy! Please! NO! Stop! Help! Please!"

…...

…...

…...

…...

"Bella!" My body shook, hands on me. "Bella! Baby, please! Please wake up! It's ok! Bella!"

"This shouldn't have happened... I don't know what went wrong..."

"Bring her out of it! Now, damn it! Bring her out of it! Bella! Bella! I'm right here! Right here, baby. Come on. Wake up! Please!"

My eyes finally opened, the light to bright for me to see. My throat was raw, my body cold and shaking.

"Help me..."

* * *

**Did anyone see that coming? It's what everyone wanted to see next and for some I did pre tell what this chapter was. I hope you guys are still with me. RL has been throwing stuff at me like crazy. I don't want to bog this chapter down since it's my first one in two months, but i will explain more in the coming chapters. **

**Beta update: You guys are great! I am going over all the PM/emails I've received as we speak. I'm glad you guys are glad to help out with BOL/IJNY.**

**There is a poll up, if you have time, please drop your vote, thanks!**


	68. Coming Home

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

* * *

**I know you guys really hate me. I am truly sorry for such a stupid long wait. But RL is just shit right now, if I didn't have bad luck, I'd have none. **

**I'm putting this out before sending it though my whole new team. I still have about 15 or more people to get back too, again truly sorry for the wait, I am not ignoring anyone, if you don't want to help out anymore, that's ok, just let me know when I reply back to your messages. **

**Thank you to Kim (Kim Rathbone), Kat (katandjasper) and Brandi for getting this one up and working. They kicked me in the ass and got me writing. **

**I really love this chapter, and I hope you guys do too. More AN at bottom.**

* * *

**JPOV**

"How is she doing?" Mom's voice broke my train of thought. Broke me out of the dark place I was starting to go to.

"I don't know. I'm scared, mom."

She moved closer to me, putting an arm around my back. "She's a fighter, our Bella. Don't give up just yet, honey. She just needs time. That's all."

"We shouldn't have let her do this. It was too much. Too soon."

A shadow passed over mom's face, and as much as she tried to hide it, I knew she knew I was right.

"Bella wanted to do it for herself. That was her right, Jasper."

My mind went back to yesterday. The first minutes after we were finally able to bring her out of the trance.

* * *

*******Flashback***** **

_My face was wet with tears from her pushing me away. From her not knowing who I was. How could she not know who I am?_

_They had her sitting on a couch with pillows propping her up. Emmett was leaning over the back, fanning her with a magazine. Dad was checking her vitals, and the babies. Mom sat beside her, holding her hand and whispering soft words to help keep her calm._

_Everyone but me. She didn't know me._

_Mom turned long enough to meet my eyes, long enough to gain my attention. "Jasper. Please come here."_

_I wasn't sure it was a good idea. I didn't want to scare Bella anymore than I already had. I stood my ground, waiting a few seconds, wanting to make sure that Bella wouldn't faint if I came too close to her._

_She gave a soft nod, her eyes trained on my lower body as I moved closer to the couch. Mom got up and allowed me to take her seat. She even went as far as to let me hold Bella's hand. It was tiny and limp. Cold and lifeless._

_The warmth that I loved in her was gone. Burnt. Broken. A glass doll._

_Her face made me hurt. I'd never seen that expression on her before. Not like that. Not …... like that._

_Physically she may have been here with us, but I knew that she was still locked in a cage with Troy. Dr. Marcus had not fully brought Bella out of the trance. He said he had. That this was a slip up. But I knew better. He had messed up. Terribly._

"_Bella, do you remember?" Her eyes lifted back to mine, briefly. Seconds later, a soft shake of her head, reinforced my fears. "At all?"_

_A moment of silence, inhaled breath for everyone. Another shake, her face drawn. Eyes bruised with misery. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I just don't remember you."_

_She looked down at her stomach, where dad was pressing his stethoscope to it, listening to the twins' heart beats._

"_How did I get pregnant? I am pregnant, right?" All of us nodded in answer. "Please tell me he's not the father. Please."_

_My answer was too quick, I know that, I just couldn't bare her thinking that. "No! No... he's not. I am."_

_She was shocked, but I hoped in a good way. "Who are you?"_

"_My name is Jasper. Jasper Cullen." I gave her a few seconds to let it sink in. Hoping to spark something. "I'm your fiancee."_

_Her eyes were wide. "How? What?"_

"_We've been together for a few months."_

"_How pregnant am I?"_

"_Twins. You're pregnant with twins."_

_She shook her head. "No. It's not possible. I don't know you." She pulled her hand away from me._

* * *

*******Present*******

"Jasper... Jasper..."

"Jasper!" Mom's voice brought me back, along with the slap to the back of the head. "Go in there."

"Mom..."

Her hand came up for round two, and that was all I needed to move back into the bedroom. Bella was tossing and turning, fighting once more to wake up. I moved silently over to the bed, sitting down beside her.

"Bella. I'm right here. Wake up, baby." My hands trailed up over her stomach, where my son and his sibling were wiggling around, upset as well from everything. "It's ok, lil mo mo, daddy is here. I'm here. I promise. Everything will be ok."

Leaning down, I pressed a kiss to the top, Bella's body going limp. Her hands covered mine as I looked up.

"I thought you were gone." She looked like she was about to cry and that was the last thing I wanted to happen.

"I'm right here. I told you. Always."

Bella nodded, wanting me to hold her again. I crawled into bed beside her, letting her come closer. She snuggled up against me, her arms slipping around me, head nudging into the crook of my neck. I couldn't stop my arms from crushing her close, to hold her against me with all my might.

"I love you, Jasper."

"I love you too, Bella. It will be alright. Just rest. I'm here. I promise not to leave."

"Don't let the nightmares come back, please."

I kissed her head, "Never."

* * *

Hours Later

*******Flashback*******

_Dr. Marcus said it would be best if we took Bella home and sedated her for a while. I wasn't so sure. I was afraid of the same thing happening again._

_Emmett was the one to carry her out to the car even though I was dying inside to do so myself. But Bella still wasn't ready for me to get too close or to touch her again._

_I drove our car home in silence. With everything inside of me I was fighting the tears back but it was useless. I knew if I didn't cry now I would break down in front of Bella. She didn't need that. She needed me to be strong._

_As the tears fell, I found one of my emergency pills, taking it without water. I did not need an episode of my own to be triggered. There was enough going on without adding that to the mixture._

_I parked last, watching my family and Emmett take Bella inside. Sitting inside the car, I let the last of my tears fall before drying my face. Mom came to the front door, waiting for me. Watching._

_Her face said it all. She knew what I was doing and understand why. She was giving me my space._

_I got out of the car, making my way up to her._

"_She's asleep again, Jasper. Your father and Emmett are going to leave."_

"_What... why?"_

_Her hands held onto my arms, trying to comfort me. "Because Bella needs you right now. Not us."_

_I shook my head, knowing nothing good would come out of this if Bella woke up and found only me there. "Mom, this isn't a good idea. She'll lose it."_

"_I'm going to stay. I'll be here in the background helping you and taking care of the house while you take care of her and the babies."_

"_Mom..."_

_She smiled giving a slight shake of her head, "It'll be alright. Mom knows best. Trust me, sweetheart. Just trust me."_

_I never in my life needed my mother like I did right there._

"_Thank you."_

_She smiled, kissing my forehead before pulling me inside. Dad was just coming out of the bedroom, Emmett waiting on the couch._

_They looked up at me, upset, not just for Bella but for me as well._

"_It'll be ok, dude, she'll remember."_

"_Thanks, Emmett." He nodded, standing up. I looked towards dad who was frowning. "How did this happen?"_

"_Bella went deeper than I think anyone expected. And once she was there he wasn't able to pull her back. We'll have to talk with him more about it, but not right now. We need to get Bella back to being Bella, before we figure out what all went wrong. She needs to rest. We're going to leave and your mother is going to stay. I think the whole family should stay away for a few days until Bella is feeling better."_

"_It's Thanksgiving soon..."_

_He nodded, "We know. And I know how much she wanted to cook her first one for the family here in the house, we'll see. Somehow, some way, we'll have a celebration for her. With her. Let's give it another day before we even think about that. Get some rest, Jasper. Listen to your mom. She's here to help."_

"_I will."_

_They gathered their things, Emmett kissing mom on the cheek before giving me a brotherly hug. Dad waited until he left to say his goodbyes. He kissed mom, hugging her close._

_I was last on his list, only to be crushed in a hug as well._

_When it was just the two of us, mom patted the couch, making me sit down. She headed into the kitchen to make us some tea. The room was quiet. Things were just starting to get a little less uncomfortable when it happened._

_Bella let out a scream, mom went running and I had a melt down._

* * *

Hours Later

*******Present*******

A soft voice and tiny pat on the shoulder woke me. "Jasper. Sweetheart, wake up."

I looked back over my shoulder and found mom hunched over me. "I'm awake."

"Dinner is done, let's get Bella up and eating something. She's needs to eat a good meal."

I agree, squirming out from under Bella. Mom waited by the door as I brought Bella to. Her eyes fluttered, wide with worry before coming when she saw me. I smiled, kissing her softly as I rubbed her stomach.

"Jasper?"

"Let's eat, baby. Those babies of ours needs some good food and so do you." Her hand met mine on her stomach, smiling softly.

I helped her out of bed, putting her slippers on. She clutched at my side, only to be wrapped up tight in my arms as we followed mom out. In the dinning room, mom had laid out a grand meal for us. Bella took her seat, only to slightly freak when I tried to take mine.

"Sit closer, please." Her lip quivered and I did as asked. She looked at mom, her eyes filling up.

"Me too, sweetie. Me too."

As soon as Bella was sandwiched between the two of us, she started to eat. We followed closely behind, not wanting to discourage her.

Once she was full, mom cleared the table while I helped Bella to the couch. I got a blanket from the closet, wrapping it around her.

"Jasper." She pulled on me, and i cocooned myself against her side, wanting to comfort her.

* * *

***Flashback*******

"_Mom, do you need my help?" I stood by the bathroom door, waiting, listening, worrying._

"_She's fine, Jasper. Just give me a minute."_

_I did as told, not sure of how to help to even argue. Mom seemed to be handling things enough to keep Bella calm. I wasn't about to set in and make things worse._

_Minutes ticked by as I stared at the door. Finally it cracked open, mom peeked out. She gave me a small smile, slipping out and shutting the door behind her._

"_You need to help her take a bath, Jasper. She needs to take a nice cool bath. That'll help her feel better."_

"_Are you sure she wants me, mom?"_

_She nodded, shoeing me into the bathroom. I was at a lost for words when I found Bella in nothing but a bra and pair of panties. She was standing in front of the sink, staring at the mirror._

"_Bella?" I didn't make a move towards her, not wanting to scare her._

_She turned towards me, as if in a slight daze still. There was a second of confusion and then the damn seemed to burst._

"_Jasper...?" I held my breath, not sure if she knew who I was or if it was a question._

"_Yes."_

"_Jasper!" She smiled wide, taking a leap at me. There was a second of shock before I came to and realized she had finally remembered me._

"_Bella? You remember?"_

_She nodded, her head rubbing against my chest. "I'm sorry, Jasper. I swear. I didn't do it on purpose."_

"_I'm so glad to have you back, baby. I love you."_

_She leaned back and kissed me. "I love you too, Jasper. Thank you for not giving up."_

"_Never."_

_Her head went back down, resting against my chest once more. "Did I really forget about the babies? Our Bentley...?"_

_I nodded softly, stroking her back, keeping her tightly pressed against me. "You didn't know."_

"_How can a mother forget her baby, Jasper? What does that make me?"_

"_It wasn't your fault. Dr. Marcus messed up. He sent you too far back, baby."_

"_But... I... Jasper, I remember some of it. I think. Everything is so mixed together."_

"_Don't push yourself again, baby. Let's get you into the tub."_

_She shook her head, becoming her stubborn self again. The thought made me smile and it was a good smile._

* * *

*******Present*******

"So, Bentley is it...?" Mom sat down in the chair, watching us. I was stunned that she knew while Bella just blushed.

"You saw?"

She smiled at her, "I went in to look for something to show you to help remember and I couldn't help but notice those beautiful little blocks on the wall. It's a wonderful name. Can you tell me the whole name or do you two want to wait? I'm not going to push if you don't want me to know."

Bella smiled, and I could see that talking about our son was relaxing her more than she noticed. "Bentley Jasper Cullen."

Mom's face turned bright pink as she started to cry. She clapped her hands together, smiling wide. "Oh it's so cute! So adorable, you two! My little grandbaby, Bentley. Ohhhhhh..." She sniffled. "Why did you have to tell me? Now I'm going to cry whenever you talk about him, darn it."

Next thing I knew mom was up and getting a tissue to blow her nose. Bella was shocked, and I couldn't help but laugh to myself. She came back once she had dried her eyes a bit.

"I don't mean to cry like this. It's just such a wonderful miracle. I'm having a little baby boy grandbaby. Oh, it's so wonderful."

She continued to wail and for a second, I was afraid that mom was losing it. Bella looked up at me, her eyes wide, mouth slightly hanging open. "Is she ok, Jasper?"

"She's having her first grandmother moment, I think." I shrugged because it was a complete guess. Mom nodded, calming herself.

"How are you feeling, Bella?"

"Better. The food helped. Thank you for helping Jasper take care of me."

Mom smiled, "Anytime, sweetheart. I'm here for both of you. I had a feeling that having me around might have been easier than all of the men in the family."

Bella nodded, "It was. I would still like to know why I didn't remember Jasper. Or the babies. It doesn't make sense."

"We'll find out, Sweetheart. Don't worry about it right now. Like Jasper has been saying, that will come later. You need a few more days to come back all the way."

"But I will be able to ask and find out why, won't I?" She went from mom to me. I had to count numbers to keep from starting something with her. My gut reaction was to argue that it wasn't safe and that there was no way in hell I was going to let her ask more questions.

My brain said that if I wanted to keep both of my boys intact, I should keep quiet and be there to help her as much as she needed. Wanting to have more kids one day, I went with the latter.

"Yeah, baby." I gave a short nod, glancing towards mom. She was watching me, smiling gently.

"Let's talk about something happier, shall we?"

"What about?"

She smiled at Bella, "Thanksgiving is in two days. Er... one day. Ah hell, tomorrow, damn." Mom made a face and I laughed because they were funny to watch interact.

Bella rubbed her hands together "Let's talk turkey." She grinned.

* * *

**What'd guys think? Can't wait to read what your thoughts. If u have a sec drop a vote on the poll up at my profile.**

**Please be kind to me. **

**RL drama info: **

**Good News: I have recently signed up for online college, about two weeks ago. Tomorrow I am starting my month long orientation, yay! **

**Bad News: Since signing up, my RL has gone south on the fast train. The day after I signed up, my AC went out for three days. The night before it was fixed, the water line under my kitchen sink exploded, flooding everything. One day after my AC/Sink was fixed, a hellish thunder and lightening storm, minor tornado hit my house, knocking out the power everywhere for about 3 days. If that ain't bad enough, my cable, net and phone was dead for about three days after that. **

**And to add the cherry on top, while at work Thursday morning, someone crawled under my car and hacked off my exhaust system and in the process caused 1700 in damages for 30 worth of metal. **

**Now tell me, is my life shit or what? **

**LMAO LOL If I didn't laugh I'd never stop crying. **

**Fingers crossed that once school starts and I can get another job, I will be able to get a more stable RL to write stuff faster. **


	69. This Ain't Big Momma's House

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! Thank you to everyone that helped me!**

* * *

**All I can say is I'M SO SORRY! Life has gotten worst, if that's possible since the last chapter. I meant to get this up, but things didn't work that way. I haven't sent it to the whole team as of yet because I just wanted to get it out for you guys. Tons of great stuff in it, not to mention lots of twists!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

BPOV

I was still having a hard time with everything. Thanksgiving was here, and I didn't feel like I was prepared like I should have been. Esme was helpful, asking me what I wanted to do, what I needed so that I could make the stuff I wanted. I knew I should have started making the side dishes the night before, even thawing out the turkey.

After the disaster that was my trance, I just was out of it. What completely broke my heart was that I had pushed Jasper away and denied my son and his twin. My babies.

All this time, I had been on Jasper's case, yet I did the same thing the first time around. I had so many questions that I wanted to ask about what had gone wrong. Yet I knew that Jasper was close to throwing a fit if I even mentioned seeing Dr. Marcus again. He was being strong and trying to hold it together but anymore, and he'd lose it.

"Baby?" I looked over to my side, Jasper rising up onto his elbow to look at me. His hair was messy, and his eyes were foggy. "What are you doing up? Go to sleep. Thanksgiving will be here in a couple of hours."

"I can't sleep."

He half smiled, slipping a hand onto my stomach, caressing softly. "The babies keeping you up?"

"No." I shook my head, turning towards him on my side. "I was thinking about the trance."

His hand stopped moving, his face turning dark. "Oh."

"I just want to know what went wrong so that it doesn't happen again."

"It won't, baby, cause; we're never having you do it again."

I shook my head, "No. I mean, in real life."

He looked confused, waiting.

"I want to know if something like that can be triggered by anything in our real life. If I have a nightmare again and can't wake up? Or if I see something and I flashback like I used too? I don't want to go back there, Jasper. Please."

I wasn't sure when I started crying only that Jasper was now sitting up, cradling me in his lap, arms wrapping tightly around me. His lips were pressed against my forehead, whispering comforting words.

"I'm here, baby. Always. Wherever you go, I'll follow. I promise. I won't let him hurt you."

"I thought I had lost them."

He stilled, "What?"

I sniffled, "What I first remember... I woke up with him in bed, and I couldn't... I wasn't pregnant,... and I thought I had lost them... I don't want to feel like that every again. You weren't there. I couldn't find you. I just wanted you to come and save me. And then... you just weren't there anymore... it was like a dream within a dream... I don't..."

* * *

JPOV

I didn't know what else to do for Bella, except hold her while she cried. Her words were coming out all at once. I caught a few bits, but most of it went by me. I just wanted to comfort her.

"Bella, let's not talk about it anymore. It's not good for you or the babies to be this upset"

She sniffled, nodding. "You're right, Jasper. I just don't want to ever go back there. It was scary and evil."

I hugged her once more, jerking against her. "Just picture me whenever you're scared, baby. I'll always keep you safe."

She smiled against my chest, nodding. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." I moved my hands down to her stomach, cradling the lives within her. "And I love my two lil mo mos'."

Her giggle put me at peace. Allowing both of us to drift back into a soft sleep. It wasn't what we really wanted, but at the moment, it was what we needed.

* * *

9:00 AM

"Jasper," I growled in my sleep, scooting closer to the warmth that was Bella and my babies. Oh so toasty warm.

A moment passed, and I knew it was coming before I felt the slap up the back of my head.

"I swear, Jasper Cullen; you're becoming your father. And I don't mean that in a good way, sweetheart." She heaved a sigh, waiting. I could feel her foot taping the floor. I knew faking sleep would do no good, and would only wake Bella before she needed to get up.

"I'm up, mom. I'm up."

I rolled over, squinting up at her. She smiled at me, freshly dressed and already in her apron.

"Let's get a move on, sweetheart. We've got a big day ahead of us. I need you to run errands while we cook."

"Mom..."

She gave me the evil eye, _"Yes, sweetheart?"_

The cold chill that ran down my spine was involuntary to say the least. I forgot about Bella and my babies, cocooned in the hot nest of our bed sheets. I was on my feet and tripping my way into the bathroom.

The bedroom door closed seconds after I was inside. Thinking to outwit my mother, I peeked back out into the bedroom, only to be met by a pair of watchful and dangerous eyes from the other door. One eyebrow lifted; a nostril flared, and a small puff of smoke escaped her ears.

With a quick snap of the handle, I jumped into the shower, yanking the handle to the left to turn the water on. When I felt my boxers getting wet from the shower, it dawned on me just how scared I was of my mother.

20 minutes later, I was dry and dressed in my best, knowing anything less would cause bodily harm to myself while in the presence of my mother. A glanced towards the bed told me that Bella was still blissfully asleep, and I couldn't help but glare at her when she snuggled back into the bed in her sleep.

The rat.

The beautiful rat.

My beautiful rat.

I smiled, heading out to help. Mom was floating around the kitchen, and if I hadn't seen it for myself, I would have that it was impossible. Her feet never touched the ground, as she moved from area to area. Or at least, it seemed that way.

Her eyes went round at my appearance, before she smiled wide, hugging me hard.

"Perfect, sweetheart, just perfect. I'm so proud of my lil man."

I felt my face turn ten shades of red, coughing from embarrassment. "Mom..."

She just smiled, patting my shoulders before smoothing out my hair. Her face scrunched up at my pony tail. I had kept it the way Bella liked it most. Despite everyone's complains about it not being professional enough. Who the fuck cared? I didn't. My woman liked me bad ass. Not to mention when she tugged on it while making love was a high.

But let's not get off track.

"Really, sweetheart? Your hair." She shook her head, and I was ready to get into it with her on a holiday for the sake of my fiancee.

"_Mom..."_

"It's the hair tie, darling. It just won't do. I'm sorry, but it's got to go."

My eyes went big, confused. "What?"

"The tie, darling..." She craned her head to the side, watching me. "It doesn't match your suit, sweetheart. Honestly, men. I tell you."

She sighed, puttering around the kitchen, before heading off to my room. Like a bee, she was back out without making a sound. She handed me a black hair tie, giving me the look.

I took it, still not understanding the big deal with the brown one I was wearing. "What does it matter?"

She advanced on me so fast I didn't realize it until my ass hit the counter top.

"Because, my darling, I want this to be perfect for Bella, Bentley and my grand baby. _Do you understand what I am saying, sweetheart?_"

I gulped, my hands already tearing into my hair. Seconds later and the tie was changed, and I felt like the bulls eye had been taken off my forehead. I was glad mom had her back already turned towards me, or I would have been even more embarrassed if she caught me shivering. Out of fear.

My mother.

She was a sweet woman, loved me to death, to pieces. Loved her whole family. And that meant Bella and our children. And Charlie. And Emmett and Edward. And lately I was coming to the understanding just how far she'd go to protect us and love us.

And I thought my daddy was a scary mother fucker.

BPOV

Hummmmmm... I loved this bed. I wiggled back into it, the squishiness almost too much.

I opened one eye only to be met with blinding light from the windows. When it hit me that today was Thanksgiving, I shot out of bed and into the bathroom. I was late for a very important day.

Why hadn't anyone woke me up?

I pulled on a nice little sun dress that tied around the back, making my stomach pronounce in the front. Once my hair was pulled back, and I had my flats on, I headed out to the kitchen, hoping I wasn't too late to help with things. I had really wanted to make this holiday one myself. My first real house, My fiancee, My babies.

My family.

I found Esme in the kitchen, smiling and humming to herself, Jasper no where to be found. She turned when she heard me approach.

"Sweetheart! How are you feeling?"

I smiled back, hugging her. "Great. I'm sorry I over slept. I meant to get up early and start cooking."

"That's fine, no biggy." She waved me over to sit on one of the stools. I watched her go back to cutting veggies.

"Where is Jasper?"

"He's picking up some stuff for me. For the pie, I'm making."

I felt my eyes start to water, and I couldn't help but start crying. Esme dropped her knife, coming over to me. Her arm went around my shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"I really wanted to make all the food." I sniffled, rubbing my eyes. "I didn't mean to sleep in this late and now there's nothing for me to do. I so wanted to cook my first Thanksgiving in this house..."

I was still wailing when Jasper arrived back home. He dropped the bags on the counter, coming straight over to me. His face clouded, throwing daggers at his mother.

"What happen, mom? I was only gone for a few."

She sighed, "She's upset that I'm cooking. I just wanted to get things started so that she wouldn't feel rushed later on."

I stopped my crying, rubbing my nose against Jasper. "You mean... you mean I can still cook? It's not all done?"

She smiled at me, Jasper laughing softly. "Of course not, sweetheart, I wouldn't take your special day from you. I've been doing the little stuff to help have things ready for when you start doing all the big stuff. I had Jasper go out and get the goodies for the pies for later. Since you slept in, I didn't want you to feel you had to time crunch."

"Oh... oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act like a baby. I just..."

She waved her hands, "Nonsense, nonsense. I would have thought the same thing if I were you. No, no. I'm just cutting all the veggies up to put in the stuffing for the turkey. The corn is already ready and shucked. The potatoes are cut and ready to be boiled. Green beans and peas are in their own pans to be heated. The cans of cranberry are already plated and in the fridge to keep cool. I made fresh tea and other drinks; they're in the freezer, so they get nice and cold."

I laughed a bit, "And you said there was still stuff to do?"

Esme turned red for a second, Jasper smiling, "I know that sounds like a lot, but really, it's just the prep. All of the mixing, baking and putting together still needs to be done. I knew you'd want to do that, so I just put everything where it needed to be for you."

"Thank you."

She smiled and hugged me once again before taking a seat. I got up and started unpacking the bags. Jasper put everything away as I took stock of what and where things were.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, baby."

"Can you grab me a pen and paper from the desk, please?"

He smiled, nodded and headed over to do. I started making my list of stuff that I wanted to make and what went with each dish. Then I made a list of what had to be made in what order so things would get done at the same time.

"Do we have bread or rolls?"

Esme pointed to the fridge once more, "Both, ready to roll."

I smiled, adding that to the right column.

I knew the turkey needed top attention and the most time to cook. I went to the fridge and opened the door, realizing at that moment that I had bought two due to the large number of people coming to our dinner.

I made a face, realizing I might not have enough room.

Jasper came up beside me, smiling. "The oven will hold everything nicely, baby. I bought the biggest one they had for the house. Don't worry. You'll be able to cook both of those and the sides with no problem."

I smiled, relieved, and to be honest shocked. I hadn't really done much baking since we moved into the house. Mainly fresh foods and some light stove-top items.

When I opened the oven and took a really good look at it, I was surprised to see that he was telling the truth. This was an industrial size oven.

"I'm glad, for a second there I was worried I bite off more than I could cook."

They laughed at me, Esme getting up and setting the table. I went to pick up one of the turkeys and almost dropped it when Jasper yelled at me.

"No! Bella!"

I jumped back, the turkey flying out of my hands and into his arms.

"What? What did I do wrong?"

He made a face at me, placing it in the sink. "You don't pick up things that heavy. It's a 35 pound turkey, for fuck sakes. You're pregnant, baby, and those lil ones don't need that stress on their home."

I paled, feeling like a failure once more. My hands went to the sides of my stomach, rubbing.

Jasper calmed, coming over to me. He slipped his arms around my waist, pulling me against him. "I should not have snapped at you. I'm sorry, baby. I really am. You didn't mean it. And you're not a bad mommy because of it."

I sniffled, rubbing away one tear. "Are you sure?"

He smiled, kissing me softly. "Of course."

"But I should have thought of that. If you hadn't been here, I wouldn't have, and I might have hurt them."

"Bella, you're wonderful. And yes you would have. I was in the wrong. Don't try and blame yourself. Alright?"

He kissed me once more, then waited. I thought it over, not positive that I would have. But I knew that it didn't help me stressing about more than what was already on my plate.

"Yes."

"Good."

I kissed him, snuggling close, for the comfort. He held me for as long as I wanted, kissing my head, and stroking my back. When I felt good enough to continue without injuring one of my babies, I pulled back and waited for him to pick the second turkey up. He laid it in the other side of the sink, before turning to our pantry to retrieve our roasters.

I cleaned the turkeys, and then had Jasper put them in the roasters. Next was the stuffing, which was fun to make. I added a little of everything that Esme had pre cut and measured out. Jasper did the honors of stuffing it into the bottoms of each turkey. He held the legs together for me to tie. We each took a turkey and buttered and seasoned the outside for a nice crust.

Once the turkeys were ready, he hefted them into the oven, setting the timer. I started mixing and seasoning all of the sides. The green beans and French's fried onions went into the casserole dish and set aside on the counter. The corn on the cob was coated with butter and parsley before being wrapped in foil and laid aside as well.

Jasper helped with the salad, mixing as I added all the goodies. It was added to the fridge to keep chilled. I took out the biscuits and rolls, panning both before returning them to the fridge as well. The chopped potatoes were added to a pan of water, and set aside on the stove to be boiled a bit later. Once all the sides and trimmings were ready to go, Jasper took a seat, allowing Esme to join in once more.

She helped me make dough and rolled it out for the pies. We had six different glass pans laid out and ready to go. Everybody had their favorites and by the looks of things, Esme had had Jasper get one of every fruit, there was to make a pie from.

We sprinkled on the sugar about an hour later, as we finished each of them. She laid them on the stove to be added to the oven in order of cooking time.

By 4, things were going great, and the turkeys were surprising almost done. The ovens were baking them faster than I expected. We started the water for the potatoes, adding the corn and green beans to the oven. Edward and Alice arrived an hour later.

Just in time for us to add the pies to the mix and take out the salad from the fridge. When Emmett arrived a half-hour later, I added the rolls and biscuits to the oven while Jasper took out all the drinks.

Pops and dad both arrived just as the turkeys were taken out. Esme finished up the mashed potatoes, while Alice took the pies out and got them cooling. Emmett and Edward poured our drinks and plated the rolls and biscuits.

Just as everything was taken out of the oven and off the stove, the door bell rang. Dad and Pops both looked red faced as they headed to it.

"I invited a few people from work; I hope you don't mind, ladybug."

My eyes widen, shocked. "No."

Dad smiled, "Good, cause I did too. A few of the officers don't have any family, and it's …... well..."

I shrugged, waving them off, "It's fine. Bring them in so we can eat." I turned to my brothers. "Can you guys grab some more chairs from the back yard?" They nodded, heading off. I sized up the dinning room table and then looked at Jasper. "Are we going to have enough room?"

"Not to worry, baby girl. I had them bring extra tables." I swallowed and was stunned when everyone came in at once.

Dad had invited three police officers from his station. All three were young, and I'm pretty such just had started. Pops had invited three doctors from his hospital as well, the only difference was they were much older than him. I assumed they didn't have any family or kids. Both sets were each carrying a table.

But no chairs. And I wasn't sure if we even had enough in the back for everyone.

Suddenly, the day caught up to me, and I collapsed in a chair, hungry and tired.

* * *

JPOV

The moment I knew Bella had had enough I snapped. I was barking out orders and directions for everyone. I wanted this shit straighten out and handle so that my girl and babies could get something to eat and rest. She was heavily pregnant with twins and had worked her ass off for hours, cooking in a hot ass kitchen.

The only thing that kept me from having a mental meltdown on everyone was that they followed me to the tee. We reorganized the dinning and living rooms so that we could put the tables end to end to create one long table. As for chairs, we pulled one from every room until we had enough. Mom got the table set within minutes; rolls and biscuits were passed around as were the drinks.

I had Emmett help me carry over all the sides before we brought over the first turkey. He took his seat beside Bella.

Who was looking whiter and whiter by the second. I was about to say fuck it and carve the bitch, so she could eat, but the look on her face told me she was dying for this moment for us. Our first family Thanksgiving in our first home.

I wasn't going to take that from her. I didn't have it in me.

"Jasper, can you carve the turkey, please?" She was glowing despite her paleness, a beaming smile on her face. I drowned in it, nodding and returning it as best I could.

"Sissy, don't you think dad should do the honors?"

Edward. E d w a r d.

All eyes, swung his way, that little fucker just had to try.

Bella's lower lip was already quivering, her eyes filling with tears. I wouldn't have it. I would not have it.

I refused to.

My mouth opened, just not fast enough.

Both dad and Charlie were already chewing his ass a new one.

"Did I ask to carve, son?" Charlie might have made it a question, but it was clearly a threat.

Dad wasn't much nicer, "This is their fucking house, Edward." He gave a short pause before swinging his eyes towards Alice. "And so help me if you utter one fucking word as well, are we clear?"

He looked between the both of them, Charlie giving a sharp nod of his head in agreement. Both siblings looked down, just long enough for Emmett to aim and nail Edward directly in the leg.

He yelped, kneeing the table and shaking our drinks.

Just when I couldn't love Emmett anymore he rounded things out by glaring at Alice, "And just because you're a girl don't mean I can't kick you. I just can't reach you."

Bella snorted and that triggered the laughter that went around the table. Mom helped things out a bit herself by swatting Alice on the head.

Once things calmed down, I cleared my throat. "I plan on carving the turkeys. But I'd like to say something before hand." I turned my attention towards Bella for a moment, "You're ok, baby?"

She beamed once more, "Perfect."

I relaxed and made it short and sweet. "I'd like to thank everyone that was behind us for the past few months. I didn't really deserve it, but Bella did. I'm glad you guys kept her safe and helped with the pregnancy whenever I messed up. Or tried to chicken out because of my stupid fears." I choked on my tears before looking at Bella. "And I'm glad that no matter how much of an asshole I was; you loved me. And stuck up for me to be a father despite all of things that I could do wrong. I just wanted to say I'm thankful for such a wonderful family; all parties included. And to have the most perfect woman as mine. Troy fucked himself over on this one."

Bella giggled, leaning up to kiss me. I couldn't help but put more force behind the kiss.

"We're ready to eat yet?" Emmett always was the whining one when it came eating. He made a puppy-dog face, and it must have worked because Bella just smiled and looked at me.

I gave in and started cutting. Plate by plate we passed the meat out. The first turkey barely covered everyone at the table. Within twenty minutes, I was carving up the second one, and this time people started to get full. The last plate of bird was passed out a little over an hour later.

There was light chatter among everyone. But I just stayed quiet. And enjoyed.

I enjoyed my family, being together and being happy. When it was time for pie, mom was the one to get up and plate everything. She went around the table letting each person pick which one they wanted. As she sat down and we raised our folks to dig in, Alice cleared her throat.

We turned her way, the fact that we had six non-family members in our presence within our minds, but clearly not within hers.

"I have an announcement to make."

I paled, and Bella choked on her milk. Both Emmett and I patted her back.

There were a few seconds of silent, which gave dad and Charlie enough time to ask our guests to move to the back yard for some privacy. They didn't bother to take their seats again, and I knew that wasn't good in itself.

Once all eyes were on her, she smiled.

"I think I'm pregnant."

Many things happened at once. Charlie caught dad from hitting the floor. Edward fainted; Esme knocked her chair back and Emmett and Bella just started at one another.

I'm pretty such with good behavior I could get out of jail in 3 to 5 for first-degree murder.

Just saying.

* * *

**Did anyone see any of that coming, lol? I hope you guys are still with me. Please leave me some love and your thoughts. The next chapters are just as twisty as this one. **

**I have not been able to finish going through everyone that offered to help. I hope to do that soon, fingers crossed, so if you still want to help, please let me know either with your REVIEW or though another PM. I plan to send an email to everyone that originally offered. **

**Can't wait to see what you guys think and I hope you guys are still with me. **


	70. The Queen Is Here

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! Thank you to my whole new crew!**

* * *

**Once again, I am sorry for not replying to all the reviews just yet. But I will get to them! Still getting the hang of college, this is my first week! And work has doubled in hours leaving me with just one day off. **

**But! Good news, since today is my BIRTHDAY I thought I would update again, lol! It's short and sweet but I love it! **

**Birthday wishes to everyone! Enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV

When Alice dropped her bomb, I nearly choked. I couldn't handle anymore of these surprises. I was too pregnant and too tired to deal with this shit anymore.

This was my house. My family, Jasper and me. That was it. And our babies. We didn't need all this extra bullshit. We didn't.

She looked almost gleeful at having dropped her news on us, on this day. On my day. I wasn't a selfish person. I truly and honestly was not. But today, I was. I mean, damn it. This was my day with Jasper. And she fucked it up. She fucked it up.

Esme and Pops were both shell shocked, both sitting and clutching at the table. Edward was still laying on the floor, unnoticed. Dad and Emmett were staring at one another, as if they couldn't understand what was going on around them.

Then, there was my Jasper. My beautiful Jasper, Who looked like he was two seconds away from having another breakdown of his. If he did, she was one dead mother fucking bitch.

"Emmett, please get one of his pills." My statement snapped my brother out of his daze. He jumped into action, finding it in the same place as before. He brought it over, waiting for Jasper to take it.

Alice was still one to be oblivious to things; it seemed. She smiled and continued. "I'm not for sure, but it's looking like I may be. I just wanted to share the news with everyone."

I was barely holding it together when she just had to add something more. "Bella, isn't this great, we can have babies at the same time! If I have a little girl, your babies can be her big cousins and protect her."

I got up faster than I thought possible for someone my size. Everyone made a grab to help me, even Jasper, but I had had it. I pushed them away and went to my bedroom, thoroughly pissed off.

I slammed the bedroom door, locking it. I wanted no one around me and that included Jasper. It was his sister, and I didn't want to put myself between them. Because so help me if Alice wouldn't blame me for that as well.

I sat on the bed and just counted to ten, trying to level my breathing so that I wouldn't faint myself. When I had gained control of myself, I started to process everything.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say she had done it on purpose so that she could have the attention of the family, mainly her brother. I didn't know what I'd done so wrong with Alice to have her be my friend, one moment and my most hated enemy the next. Troy and Reed didn't even rival her status with me at the moment.

They were assholes; she was a deliberate bitch, trying her damn est to force me out of Jasper's life. It felt like all the progress we'd made over the last few weeks had gone up in smoke. Almost as if she had been lying in wait for this to happen to jump back into the lime light.

Knowing I had felt sorry for her when she dumped Reed made it even worst. Now it wasn't her, I felt sorry for. It was him. She had been using him just as much as he'd been using her.

But I didn't know what was worst.

The banging at the door annoyed me, but I kept on ignoring it. I had a few more things I needed to get out of my brain before I talked with anyone.

The picture of our families the moment she made the announcement popped up in my head. And no matter how many times I went around the room, I always came back to Edward. Passed out on the floor.

Of all the odd reactions to something, that would on the top.

Unless...

I bulldozed through my bedroom door, literally knocking Jasper on his ass and Emmett into the couch.

"Alice!" Everyone turned towards me, waiting. Jasper and Emmett came up behind me, brushing their clothes off.

She turned and smiled at me. "Yes?"

"Who is the baby's daddy?"

* * *

**What'd you guys think? I loved it! Kick ass Bella! I might update again tonight or tmw depending on my college home work load. **

**I'm off for my birthday dinner! Please leave some love for when I get back! lol**


	71. Changes & Surprise Delivery

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! Thank you to my crew!**

* * *

**I had a great birthday! Thank you guys and I was happy to see all the love in my mail box! So here is the next promise chapter! **

**I can not say enough about being grateful you guys have stuck with me for my crazy updating scedule! Just hang in there and I promise to finish this story before my next birthday. LOL **

* * *

BPOV

She paled, for once. The color draining out of her face. It dawned on me that maybe she'd been keeping that for another surprise at a later date.

"What do you mean?"

I moved closed, the anger building up inside of me. "Who is the baby's daddy?"

She fidgeted in her seat, playing with the napkin in her lap. "I'm not really sure I'm pregnant."

I gained another few feet, ready to throw down. "I want an answer. You just said that you're pregnant-"

She stood up, shaking her head furiously. "I said, I might be. I might be!"

I glared at her, "I don't give a shit if it's a might or not. If you are, who is the fucking father?"

By now, I had everyone's attention, all of the parents standing around, watching us. Emmett had dragged Edward to a standing position, forcing him to be a part of this little showdown.

She made a move around the table towards me, and it took Pops grabbing hold of Jasper to stop the fight.

"Don't you dare think about touching her, Alice!"

She paused to look at Jasper, a pout appearing on her face. "Some big brother you are."

"I'm the father of those babies first, before your fucking brother. You hurt her, and I swear that I will kill you."

Even I shivered by his words. Jasper was seriously pissed off. She turned back to me, giving me the once over.

"I'm not sure who the father is. But I don't think it's any of your business."

I felt my face go slack, "My business? You ruin my damn day by making your little announcement, and you don't think it's my business. Then you should have thought about that before you opened your big ass fucking mouth, you stupid little slut!"

Momma bear was open for business and ready to kill. I'd finally been pushed too far when it came to the lives of my babies. I was too pregnant with too many risks to have someone want to start something with me. I was going to finish this before she took it any farther.

I felt everyone move back from us, even Jasper. It was odd, but I swore I could feel the heat radiating off of my body. I was that enraged.

Alice went pink than white. "Slut? _Slut?_ Who you calling a slut, you bitch? You got knocked up the first time you fucked my brother! How do we know it's his? Hun? How? He says he's the father, but with all the shit that happened to you, how does he know you were a virgin?"

"Shut up, Alice!" I didn't need Jasper joining in on this, silencing him with a look over my shoulder.

"You wouldn't know what being a virgin meant if it hit you in the fucking head! Don't tell me what I was and what I wasn't!"

She advanced on me, hands out and ready to push. But this time I was ready. This time I wasn't fucking around. I wasn't going to let anyone fuck with me and my babies. I'd had enough. Enough.

I blocked her hands, and shoved her shoulders back. She stumbled, but gained her feet and came back at me. This time, I knocked her hand away and clocked her clear across the jaw. She went down for the count, landing on her ass.

Things were quiet, and the rush from the fight made me light headed. But also hungry for more. It was a weird feeling.

At this point, I think it was good that we'd had extra police and medical personnel at our dinner. Pops and dad made me sit down on the couch, Jasper and Emmett getting me something cool to drink and a cold wash cloth for my head. Dad had his officers do their thing, while Pops had his medical people look Alice over.

Esme was having it out with Edward, letting him hear everything everyone was thinking. In the last few months, she'd become the mother whom Emmett, and him didn't have. I'd always seen her as my second mother, even when ours was alive.

* * *

Next Day

JPOV

I'd never forget our first Thanksgiving for as long as I lived. This family was wild and fucking crazy. That's all there was to it. Watching Bella have a show down with my sister and kick her ass had wowed me. And turned me on.

But as big as she had gotten, I was afraid of hurting her and the babies. Or doing something that would trigger false labor, or worst, real labor. Multiples were nothing to be messed with.

Due to the recent activities, dad had advised me to move up Bella's 22 week check up. It was set for the first of next week, just a few days away. But in light of everything, we had changed it to today. I had a lot of questions to ask and things I wanted to clear up.

Not to mention having made it across the half way mark, we needed to now start thinking about when we should deliver. Dad had explained to me that due to room constriction within her womb that delivering early might be better for the twins so that they don't become injured in anyway. Or lose their food or air supply.

Bella had been doing a wonderful job of gaining the right amount of weight and most of it was in her stomach, giving the twins the much-needed room to grow. But she was started to tapper off and there were worries that she might deliver much sooner than any of us wanted.

I knew 30 weeks was something we had to get to, that 32 weeks was average. 34 weeks was a gift for a rare few, and anything past 36 was highly uncommon but meant the greatest development.

"Did Pops say something was wrong?" Bella was in a nervous mood ever since I told her we were going to her appointment early.

I went over and hugged her, smiling. "No, no, baby. He just said that we should move the date up due to all the recent stress. But it's nothing you've done. Or the babies. Everything is fine."

She relaxed, a bit. Enough to let me know she was listening but not enough to say she believed me. And to be honest, I wasn't so sure I believed myself when it came to their lives being at stake.

The appointment was bright and early, 9 am. Dr. Aro wanted to see Bella before any of the day's stress had effected her. We arrived five minutes early, signed in and just sat down before she was called back.

The nurse was all smiles when she took Bella's weight, we were right on track. I helped her into one of the rooms and up onto the table. Once her vitals were taken, she had her lay back and pull her shirt up.

"Dr. Aro should be in in a few minutes." She smiled and left, leaving us alone. Every time, I saw Bella's bump, I got all mushy. It was swollen and firm, ripe with life.

"Are you ok, Jasper?"

I smiled at her, "Yeah. I just love looking at your bump."

She smiled, pulling me over. Our hands played around on her belly, the babies following us with kicks. By the time Dr. Aro came in, we had them woke up good.

"Alright you two, I hear you had some rather exciting events yesterday for holiday dinner."

He took his seat on his stool, opening her folder. As soon as we started talking, he started writing.

"I didn't mean to beat up Alice. Especially if she really is pregnant."

He paused, glancing up at us with one wide eye. "I'm more worried about your being pregnant than her, Bella."

"I know, I shouldn't have done it. I didn't hurt them, did I?"

"We're going to take a look around. I asked the nurse to bring in the 3d machine, just in case we might get any better angles."

It was my turn to pipe up, "I have a lot of questions I wanted to ask today, if I could."

He smiled, nodding, "Of course. Of course. The more questions the better. And I think I know what some of them might be. So we'll wait until I've looked Bella over and have all the facts before we both start."

I relaxed, and we waited while he finished filling out what he needed. A nurse came in with another machine, closed the door and turned the lights off. He was working the wand around on Bella's stomach before I realized it. I moved closer, taking her hand and watched.

"So far so good, kids. Our little boy-"

"Bentley Jasper." Bella couldn't handle our son being called anything but his name.

Dr. Aro smiled, "Our little Bentley looks wonderful. Big and healthy. So far, the perfect size for a twin." Minutes tickled by as he continued to study her womb. "As for baby B things are looking as good as they can be for what I can see. There is still a bit of scar tissue blocking certain parts. The head is the normal size. The spine looks straight and good. I see two hands and two feet. As for the rest, things are murky."

He we silent as he made notes to himself on the screen and also in her folder. We were both enthralled with what we were seeing that we didn't notice him whispering to the nurse until later.

"What is it?"

He paused and smiled at me, "Something I'd like to check out before saying."

He finished up with the normal ultrasound before having the nurse switch out machines. Bella started crying when we got to see them in 3d. Bentley's little face was the first to pop out. He looked so much like me that even I had to catch my breathe. He was truly my son, and he wasn't even born yet.

"He's definitely yours, Jasper."

I paused at Bella's words, knowing she was feeling defensive about Alice's remark. I leaned down and kissed her, stroking her hair from her face.

"Don't let anything she said affect you, baby. I know the truth and so do you. I've never said he wasn't mine, don't start putting her words into my mouth."

My reassurance backed fired when Bella began to sob. She waved Dr. Aro on to continue, but that didn't slow her tears. I kissed her over and over, trying to comfort her.

"I wasn't trying to be mean by saying that, Bella. I swear."

She sniffled, "It's not that. I'm just glad you don't have any doubts. I don't think I could handle that."

"Why would I?"

She rubbed her eyes, looking away from me. "She's your sister."

I was confused. But I found that now wasn't the time to get into it. The nurse was glaring at me for upsetting Bella and Dr. Aro was raising one eye waiting for a reply.

"We can talk about it later. We're here for our babies." I put more empassive into the 'ours' to let Bella know these were mine.

"Right." He nodded. "I was wondering when we might get back to that."

I felt my face get hot, "Sorry."

"As you both can see, baby Bentley does look like his daddy. Carlisle sent me a photo over of you the day you were born, Jasper, and I might say there isn't many differences. Bella, you'll be giving birth to another Jasper in just a few months."

She finally smiled, and nodded.

We watched Bentley rolled around, before finally sucking on his thumb and fall back to sleep. It was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen in my life. The movements beneath Bella's skin stopped on one side of her belly.

He moved over to the other side, getting as much view as he could. We could see eyes and part of a chin, one arm and some toes but that was about it, even with the added help of the 3D machine.

Bella still had a lot of tissue on that side of her stomach. But from the satisfied looks from the door, what he could see was great progress.

"I like what I see." The confirmation relieved the tension in me. "Both babies look to be able the same size which is great."

"Are they identical or fraternal?" Bella raised her head, dying to know.

"I'm not sure yet, there is a lot I can't see, and I don't know if the other baby is a girl or not. For right now, I know they are twins."

We laughed, as I helped Bella up. Once Bella was cleaned up, he had his nurse take us back to his office, while he finished up his paperwork. As soon as we were alone, things needed to be started, and we could finish them later.

"Bella."

She wouldn't look at me, and I couldn't let that happen. I took her hand, pulling her towards me. She tugged back and that just made me go after her even harder. Finally, I got up, and pulled her to her feet.

She stared at the ground as I sat back down, taking her with me. Once she was in my lap, and my arms were around her, I relaxed.

"Bella, look at me, baby, please."

She gave me a quick look, before staring back down.

"I love you."

Nothing, but a sniffle.

"I love you a lot."

Nothing, but an eye movement.

"I love you more than anything in this world."

Nothing, but one hand on her stomach.

"I love you more than anyone in this world."

Finally, she looked at me, "Except our babies, right?"

I smiled, "I love them more than anyone in this world, and I love you more than anyone, including my sister."

"Ok." She smiled, and laid her head to my shoulder. "I love you too."

We were ok for the next few minutes, until I could get her back home, at least.

Dr. Aro made his appearance quickly, and I was thank full. Bella got back into her seat, clinging to my hands.

"Things are looking very nice, but I have noticed that you've slowed your weight gain a bit."

Bella paled, "How much do I need to gain?"

"It's not so much the amount it's the way you gain it. We like our expectant mothers to gain even numbers each week or month. For multiples we'd like weekly gain of about a 1 or maybe a bit more. Then in your later months it'll slow a bit as your body starts to drop the babies in preparation for the birth. You were doing wonderful. Your weight gain rate was about 7 pounds a month after your six week check up. Now you're done to about 4 pounds."

"What should I do?"

"I really don't want to stress you, and we can't force your body to gain weight nor do we want to. You can become unhealthy with making yourself gain weight. Right now, you're gaining weight but in a healthy way. You're working part-time for Carlisle, am I right?"

She nodded, and he made notes.

"And you've been active, correct?"

"Yes. I try and make dinner every night, and I used to watch Jasper race as well."

"Good, good. Keeping active is a good thing. I don't want to worry you with what I've said. We'll just keep an eye on things. If we need to we'll add a formula to your diet just to boost your vitamin intake."

"Are the babies going to grow alright?"

"They are both wonderful. Like I said. I just want to keep an eye on things."

He went through her file, giving us a few minutes to take in everything.

"Now, I'd like to talk a bit about your delivery date. When you found out you were pregnant, it was from a single birth stand point. And we all know multiples are much different. I tend to like to control the date of delivery. We always like to go as far as we can with multiples, but I always want to weigh the risks and benefits as well. The longer they are in there, the less room, there is and that can stunt growth. But there is also a date I'd like to get past to ensure that they have most of their bodies at a healthy pace."

"Alright."

"With a single birth, your due date was the week of Jasper's birthday." I smiled at the thought of getting my babies as a present. Bella nodded, nearly coming out of her skin.

"But with a multiple birth on our hands, I'm thinking a bit sooner than that. You're at about your 22 week mark, and we always aim for 40. With you, I want at minimum 30, at least 32, and if we can 33 or 34 weeks. With that in mind, we're looking at about the first or second week of February."

The rush of knowing that we'd have our babies with us in two and half months, nearly made me faint. The pregnancy was flying by so fast that I didn't realize that I wasn't enjoying it as much as I should have.

Instead of us both working, we should have been vacationing her whole pregnancy, documenting it and making it special.

Things were going to change.

"Will I need to go on bed rest?"

"Right now, it doesn't look like it. But that may change. Your last pelvic exam showed no weakening, which is very very good for a multiple. That's the main reason for early labor, the body just can't hold the babies in anymore. Sometimes even requiring to be stitched close."

Bella shivered and the thought, she'd have to endure that sort of pain, made me want to vomit in his office. If I'd known all that would happen to her, we'd never gone through this.

I wanted babies, but I didn't want Bella going through pain when she shouldn't have too.

"But you don't think she'll need that, right?" I felt my back grow cold with sweat, my hand tightening on hers.

He shook his head, relieving me only a fraction. "Not at the moment. By now, I think we'd seen a problem start. But she looks really good. And to be honest her scars are helping to keep the babies inside her and up high."

"Up high?" Bella was confused once more, her eyes bright with tears.

"Yes, sometimes multiples ride low or even single babies. And if they ride too low, early labor or even tearing can occur. That's …... that's..."

He paused as if not sure to continue. Whatever it was I wasn't sure I'd be able to handle it.

"That's what?" I looked at Bella, wondering how she could be so strong about this.

"It's fatal most of the time for the mother. There is so much blood loss that there are sometimes, only minutes, to get the baby out."

"No!" I jumped from my seat, my body shaking and my head to match. This was too much. I'd come in thinking about only good things and happy thoughts. And now I was scared of the fact that I was starting to hate her being pregnant.

I wasn't going to lose Bella.

"Jasper, it's alright." She pushed herself up and the act of watching her being burden with something that was threatening her life caused me to pull away from her.

"What have I done?"

* * *

**Jasper... Jasper... Jasper... I tell you, the boy just can't catch a break. No fear! Bella will take control of things in the next chapter, no worries! I promise! **

**If you have a sec drop a line on my profile and check out my poll. Thanks! **

**Also, please don't forget to leave a little love! I will get to all the reviews over the weekend and also, fingers crossed, get to sending out my ?aire to everyone that offered to help and still would like to help. **


	72. Update

Hey guys!

I just wanted to give a heads up to say I am really sorry for the drop out from writing. College is a lot harder than I thought it would be, and work picked up massively during the holidays. But now, I am back to two days a week and school is in a swing that I'm getting the better handle on. I am hoping to finish all these stories during the summer or before the end of the year.

I also wanted to say that I have received all of the notes, reviews, and Pms that everyone has been sending me. I have not forgotten about the stories and I am really trying to pick things back up and get something out.

Another thank you to everything that offered to help and I asked to join my team months ago, I did not mean to string you guys along, so I will be posting any chapters I can get out on my own, and I hope to have them beta'd after the stories are done.

**For those that have still offered to help recently, I would love some ideas on how to jump start them. **

I hope to hear from you guys and I hope that some of you are still holding on for an ending to my stories.

Drop me a line, I love reading them and they give me hope that I will be able to get something up soon.

Jen AKA Robsbaby


	73. What Just Happen?

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! All I can say is I'm sorry for such a bad delay. I'm not sure where this chapter came from, months of writers block just broke and I finished this a few minutes ago. Hope to hear from some of you guys and see what you think after everything. **

**Updated with edited copy. Thanks Kim**

* * *

BPOV

"He's asleep." Pops came out of the bedroom, smiling at me and I relaxed back into the couch.

"Is he going to be ok?"

He nodded, sitting down beside on the couch. "Yes. Can you tell me a little more of what happened, ladybug?"

"Dr. Aro was talking about my due date and then about how I was carrying the babies high which was a good thing. Jasper asked about it and he said that if they were carried too low that I might tear and... well... it went bad from there."

He nodded, "I get the picture. Jasper freaked out and now we're here."

"Exactly."

"How do you feel?"

"Worried. Scared."

"Don't be, ladybug. How are the babies doing? Do you feel fine?" He patted my stomach as I nodded, one of the babies moving a bit under his hand.

"We're ok. I just didn't want Jasper to have another episode. He gets so upset when he has them and can't control what is going on around him."

"He's going to have to learn to deal with that, but he'll get better as we go along."

I nodded, looking towards the bedroom.

"How are you feeling about Alice and all that?"

I felt myself start to turn red when I thought about how I had fought with her.

"Is she ok?"

"Don't worry about her."

I pulled at my fingers, "I have too. I shouldn't have let it go that far."

"She was out of line. She knew better. Alice is..." he shook his head, sadly. "She thinks of herself as a princess. Some of it was our fault, we treated her like one because she was our only girl. But at the same time, we treated Jasper like a little prince for the the same reason."

"You treated me the same, pops."

He smiled at me. "I know. It was hard not too, but for different reasons. When the babies are born, you'll understand what I'm saying. When Alice got to a certain age, she thought she was _suppose_to be treated like a princess. I think that was part of the reason that her and Jasper feel apart. They were close as kids and then I think her queen attitude just got on his nerves. She's gotten better as she got older, but she still has her moments when she wants the spotlight on her. She doesn't really think it through when she goes for it either."

"She was my best friend."

"I know and for that I am sorry for. You're actually the only friend to ever stick by her. We've never said it like that before, but it's truth. Anybody that stuck around her was there because she had the best of everything and they wanted to hang with the rich girl. Even going as far as putting up with her habits. But now, she doesn't see that, she just sees what she wants to see."

"Why does that include hurting me?"

Pops shook his head, shrugging helplessly. "I don't know. I really don't. Esme and I have been talking about, talking about it a lot. Every time somethings happens, or she does something. Says something. Acts out. We've cut her off, stopped helping her around her own place, we've even stopped helping out at the book store. Esme was going there once a week just to help organize and spend time with Alice. But after a while, she realized it wasn't helping Alice, it was just making her more spoiled. She no longer appreciated her mother coming around, but expected it."

I frowned, "That's not right. I love it when Esme comes around. I feel like my mom is with me."

He gave a half smile, "She feels the same." His face dropped again. "We're not sure what to do anymore for her or with her. Esme is so upset by her actions that I've told her not to go around her anymore and I've let Alice know to leave her mother alone until I say otherwise. I don't need her upset anymore, she doesn't deserve it. We raised our kids, we should be able to enjoy our lives. Our grand babies. Moving onto that point, I think that might be part of Alice's problem."

"What?" My fingers stopped moving, cupping over my stomach.

"You're having the first Cullen grand baby, or should I say, grand babies."

I frowned, "She's throwing all this fit because I was having a baby before her?"

"I don't know, it's just an idea we've come up with, between Esme and me. And your father."

"Did you talk to Jasper about it? Or Emmett, or Edward?"

He shook his head, glancing over his shoulder at the bedroom door. "No, I didn't want to start anything more. I don't know if this is it, or not. We know if we say something to her about it, she'll deny it."

I sat for a second, thinking it over. Looking back at her actions, the give and take, back and forth emotions. It did fit and that was what worried me. I wanted a sister in law. I wanted an aunt for my children. But I didn't know if I wanted her.

"I'd like to have a family meeting and talk this through."

"Alright-"

"Oh hell no!" My head snapped up at the same time that pops jumped up from the couch, nearly tripping over the coffee table in front of us. Jasper was standing in front of our bedroom, in his pajama pants, shaking from head to toe, his hands in fists.

"Baby boy, calm down." Pops held his hands palm up, in a soothing manner, as if he was trying to corner a deer. I struggled to move around to look back at Jasper.

"I don't want her in this house!" I knew he was in the middle of an episode. I could tell by the un focus of his eyes, and the way he kept fidgeting his fists, the ticks in his shoulder.

Knowing all of this, I didn't want to spook him either, reaching out slowly to tug on Pops' pant leg. We glanced at each other from the corners of our eyes. The message was clear and he understood without a word.

As he spoke to Jasper, he moved back towards the kitchen to the emergency supply of pills.

"It's ok, Jasper. Alice doesn't have to come to the house."

"I don't want her around Bella! I don't want her around my son or his twin! I don't want her around my babies!" His voice had risen to the point that I leaned back to keep my ears from breaking.

"Then she won't be." Pops made it to the pills, grabbing a water along the way, moving much quicker back to Jasper. He shook two out and held them to Jasper. "You need to take your medicine, Jasper."

He gave a hard jerk of his head, "No!"

"Bella..."

"Jasper, please." His eyes moved towards me for a second. "Please, for me."

There was a second where I could tell he was fighting inside, the sane and insane parts of him trying to win control over what he was doing. Finally he took the pills, letting Pops take him back into our bedroom. I maneuvered around on the couch until I could get up, going into our room. Pops was just covering Jasper up, smiling over at me.

"I'll call you later, ladybug. Both of you should rest." He gave me a hug, leaving.

I watched Jasper from the end of the bed, his eyes closed, for minutes. I moved around to my side, getting up onto the bed beside him. My eyes were just starting to close, when his head turned towards me. He half smiled.

"I'm sorry, baby."

I shook my head, Jasper rolling onto his side, closer to me. His hand brushed my hair from my face before rubbing my side and belly.

"Love you, Jasper."

He kissed me softly, "Love you too, Bella."


	74. Just For

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

**I'm so happy to see everyone is still there and too also see a lot of newbies out there as well. Here's another surprise chapter, just a little drabble, but just as cute. **

**Updated with edited copy, thanks Kim. **

* * *

End of the First Week of December

BPOV

Things had gotten back to normal after Jasper's episode. Since Thanksgiving had blown up in our faces, I decided to have two big get togethers for Christmas instead of just one. We were doing the day before and the day after. Christmas day was just for us. Our first as a couple, in our first house, expecting our first babies. We wanted all of the memories just for us. Jasper planned on setting up a video camera to capture as much as he could that day.

I had been racking my brain for gifts for everyone. Most of all Jasper. He never asked for anything, or talked about things that he saw that he wanted. He was going to be a hard cookie to crack. One gift I knew that I wanted to get him was another set of photos of us. Just for Christmas I even had the frames picked out for them. There was still a lot of wall space left in the house for a reason. I wanted lots and lots of family pictures of us and our kids.

My hours at work had been cut in half because Pops wanted me to rest more. Only a few days later and I was starting to agree with him. My energy level had dropped for some reason in the last few days. I was taking more and more naps for some odd reason but was told that it was normal. The babies were moving constantly and because of the confined space in my belly their movements were easier to feel. It wouldn't be long before we could see them under the skin as well. Jasper was beside himself, wanting to capture it on film and by picture.

The phone rang, snapping me out of my trance. I took a seat on the couch and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Good morning sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

I couldn't help but smile, "Good morning, Esme. I'm feeling good. Me and the babies are resting on the couch."

"That's good! I was calling to see what your plans are for today."

"Nothing much, really. Why?"

"Well, since Jasper is at the track, I thought we could meet up for lunch and maybe some shopping. For Christmas of course."

"That sounds great. Where do you want to meet?"

"I was thinking we could go and surprise Jasper while he's working with a picnic, what do you think?"

I smiled, "That sounds nice. Do you want to meet there?"

"Or I could pick you up, which ever is easier for you, expectant momma."

"Picking up sounds good. I might be asleep when you get here, though, I've been extra tired lately."

"That's ok, sleep away. I'll wake you when I get there."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye, sweetheart."

I smiled as I hung up and then promptly laid down for a nap.

* * *

By the time that Esme woke me from my nap, she had already gotten the basket ready with the food she picked up. I was glad though, still sleepy from my nap. She helped me into her car, which I was finding harder to do by myself. Jasper was out on the track when we arrived, doing practice runs. He still wasn't allowed to race yet, but that didn't keep his boss from making him practice.

We were allowed out onto the patio where they could watch the racing but stay within the shade to keep cool. I took the first seat I could fine, Esme going to the railing to watch. Jasper's dark blue and silver outfit stood out from his white crème and matching blue and silver bike. There were such pretty colors for such a daring sport.

He did five more laps before coming in. At first he didn't see us, taking his helmet off and starting towards us. When he finally looked up, a grin broke out on his face, his pace tripling.

He hugged Esme, before coming over to me.

"Hi, baby."

I smiled up at him, squinting. "Hi, yourself handsome. I would get up, but your babies have other ideas."

He laughed, pulling me out of the chair and into his arms. I giggled, looping my arms around his neck as he gave me a sweaty kiss.

"Mmmm... love you, baby." He rubbed my stomach. "And my babies. Can't forget my lil mo mos'."

He helped me inside, steering Esme as well.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We were hungry and wanted to surprise you."

"Thanks mom."

She half hugged him, going to lay out the food on one of the tables. Jasper found me a softer chair to sit in, helping me sit down. Even with my belly brace, I was starting to lean back more because of how long my stomach was. At first there had been a bit of a gap between the top of my belly and my breasts. Slowly it was starting to disappear, the bigger I got. Since I was carrying the babies high, my stomach was growing that way. I was glad for safety reasons, but uncomfortable when trying to sit or get up.

"You doing ok, baby? Comfortable?"

I grimaced, rubbing my sides. "Not really. I feel like I just ate a big meal and can't put any pressure on my stomach."

Jasper frowned, "What can I do?"

"Nothing. It's just because of how big I am."

That didn't sit to well with Jasper. He stared at me and then my belly for minutes, before getting up and moving away. I tried to watch where he went, but he disappeared into another room. I looked back at Esme when she handed me a plate. It was still steamy warm, the smell of spices making my stomach growl.

"Thank you, that smells so good! I'm starving."

She laughed, placing Jasper's on the table beside hers. By the time she took her seat, Jasper was back, pushing a much larger chair across the room. I frowned trying to figure out what he was doing. It was obvious the chair was for me, but from the looks of things, it would only make me sit straighter and that wasn't something I could do while eating.

"Jasper... what...?" I made a face as he helped me up and into the new chair. At first I shook my head and then he gave the back of the chair a little push. With ease it laid backed, effectively giving me more room to breathe.

I smiled with understanding, Jasper leaned down and kissed me, grinning back.

"Better?"

"Much." He handed me my plate back, getting his and taking my old seat. We ate until we were full, Jasper making me a second and third plate. I hadn't realized that my sitting had stinted my hunger.

I closed my eyes, rubbing my hands on the arms of the chair. "I'd love one of these for the house."

There was silence, so I opened my eyes and found Jasper watching me intently. "Then we'll get one for you, baby. I should have thought of it sooner. You should have told me you were having problems sitting."

"I thought it was part of pregnancy."

Esme laughed, "It is. But the father of your babies is Jasper. Your pregnancy may be normal, but your baby daddy is not."

I couldn't stop the laugh from coming out of me, slapping my hand over my mouth. Jasper playfully glared at us, before joining in.

He shrugged, still smiling, "She's right. I ain't your normal baby daddy."

"That is why you are perfect, boo."

He kissed me again, rubbing my stomach along the way.

"What are you two planning on doing now?"

"A little Christmas shopping, I think Bella will like to get out and about."

"I would. Not working with Pops as much even after just a few weeks has got me back in a rut."

"That's good, pick out a chair while you're out."

"Shouldn't we look more into it before buying?"

Jasper made a face, "You want one, and you need one. What's to look at? Except styles and colors. Money don't matter. Pick the one you like. Or two. However many you like. We have more than one room in the house."

"Are you sure?"

He kissed me again, refusing to answer. But knew the answer anyway.

We spent another hour, relaxing and talking with Jasper before he was called back to practice. He helped Esme pack the basket before helping me out to the car.

* * *

**I just love some cute moments between these two, lol. Let me know what you think. The next few chapters, 5-10 will be holiday and such, hopefully nothing bad will happen, but you never know where my muse will take me. **


	75. Christmas Vacation

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM!**

* * *

**Thank you again for all the lovely reviews! I'm shocked at how fast these are coming out. I hope to keep up with them so that I can get this story back on track and to the finish line. A small bump in the road, but then we see the plan for the next chapters until the new year for these two. Updated with edited copy, thank you big to Kim!**

**There is a favor at the bottem, please read.**

* * *

JPOV

By the time I got home, it was almost dark outside. I was tired, sore and sweaty, but felt pretty good all around. I planned on a shower before doing anything else, but came to a stop when I saw Bella fast asleep in the new chair. She was reclining back in her night grown, one hand under her cheek and the other holding her belly. I smiled, the picture so sweet to me. I didn't want to wake her, only planting a soft kiss on her forehead before heading to the bathroom afterward pulling on my boxers.

Bella was still dead to the world when I came out for something to drink. I went to the closet and pulled out a blanket to lay over her. I got a pillow and sheet from our bed and came out to the couch to lay down.

I had just turned on the TV when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jasper, it's Cauis."

"Hey. Is something wrong? It's pretty late here."

"I don't mean to bother you at this time, but something important was just delivered to me. I think you need to know about it."

I sat up, worried. "What?"

"You know the paperwork we sent through to get Bella on your will and life insurance?"

"Yeah. What happened?"

"I just got the court's reply and from what I see some of the investors and their insurers want more verifying documents."

"Verifying? What the hell does that mean?"

He sighed, and it wasn't a good one. "It means they want the whole kit and caboodle about Bella. But it doesn't stop just there."

"What more could they want? Her blood?"

He made a sound, "Actually, yes. They do. But not just hers."

"Come again." I made a face, my eyes narrowing at the table. "Who else do they want?"

"They want DNA proof that those babies are yours."

I was speechless, left stunned for at least a minute before I realized he was saying my name. "Jasper? Hey. Jasper, you still there?"

I coughed, "Yeah, yeah, you just threw me for a loop. They want my kids' DNA? For what?"

"For proof. Otherwise, they are refusing to give them any rights to your money. The investments, the property, insurance, you name it."

I was starting to see red, blood red, feeling an episode coming up on me fast. I got up and went to the kitchen for one of my pills, popping it before I said anything else.

"How can they do that?"

"Most of your assets and income are still under contract. The part about your death is pretty strict. You want Bella to have power over everything if anything were to happen to you. Well, they are requiring a lot of proof on her behalf. They want to make sure she should have the money."

"It's not up to them!"

"I know, I know. But they have the contract on their side. And before you say let it run out, it doesn't for another 2 years. You might think that is short, but seeing as though something might happen to you from now til then, especially after the last accident, I would not advise it. Bella will give birth in a few months, your children will not even be two by the time it is up. That would mean leaving her for more than 16 years to support them on her own, other than what you already have in the bank."

"They're trying to keep my money from my kids and future wife. If they don't give the money over, then they can kiss my ass goodbye."

"If you forfeit and quit, they keep everything."

"That was not part of it."

"No, but they will sue you for what you are worth for breach. If they did win, they would keep everything, but let's say they don't right away. The amount of money it would take to drag this out would be more than what you would get in the end."

Before I realized I had done it, I grabbed the candy bowl off the dining table and smashed it against the wall. The sound went around the house, the glass going everywhere. Bella shot out of the chair, her face pale as she clutched her stomach.

"What was that? Jasper?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, baby."

"What's wrong?" She came closer, but I stopped her because of the glass.

"I'll call you back, Cauis."

"Asap."

"I will." I hung up, cleaning my mess before going over to Bella. She pulled me against her, laying her head against the middle of my chest.

"What's wrong? Why are you mad?"

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, burying my face in her hair. "Some paperwork that I had been waiting on to go through has been sent back."

"What paperwork?"

"Legal things."

"What for?"

"For my money." She raised her head, making me lean back.

"What about it?"

"I wanted to make sure when we got married you had rights over everything if I died or got gravely injured and was left in the hospital. I didn't want you or our kids to be without."

She swallowed hard and I saw the tears in her eyes. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I didn't mean that. I just want things taken care of."

"Oh."

"My request has been denied."

"Why?"

"They want more on you and they're demanding a DNA test on the babies to prove they are mine."

"They are."

"I'm not saying they're not, baby."

The tears started good this time, Bella sniffling. "Why does everyone think I'm a slut?"

I felt my face grow hot with anger. "What are you talking about?"

"Alice doesn't think you're the father, and now they don't either."

"I don't care about what they think. I know I am."

"We'll take the test."

"Bella..."

"I want to prove it to everyone. If this is how, then we will."

"Not if it hurts you or the babies."

* * *

Monday Morning

I was not a happy camper and Cauis knew it. As I helped Bella out of the car and into his office, his face was pale as he watched me.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Miss. Swan."

She smiled, always the sweet girl. "It's ok."

He got right to it as soon as we were seated. We got our instructions in order to get Bella authorized to take over my estate. They wanted a full background check, blood test to prove her health, signed statements from people who knew us and the full disclosure signed by me. I had everything ready for pick up by the time we left the doctor's office for her blood test. By lunch time, the results were in and we picked them up after we ate and dropped them back off to my lawyer. He had everything they wanted and sent it out on the rush.

In order to verify my children their right to some of my money, we needed a DNA test. Problem, Bella's health wasn't up to par for the required testing.

Dr. Aro was to say the least, unhappy about their demands, enraged when they refused to listen.

"It's not safe for Bella or the twins." His statement only upset Bella more, causing her to start crying again. I pulled her into my arms, staring at him.

"Why?"

"Normally, I would say it was fine, even with twins. We take some of the fluid from the womb, but due to her past pregnancy upsets and the amount of scar tissue, she could rupture or even go into labor. I am not allowing any unneeded testing especially when a needle is required."

"We can wait until they are born."

"That is the only thing I will allow. They either wait or nothing. They can not deny your request based on time. We have a legitimate reason for now doing the test now."

Bella was quiet on the drive home and I felt like an ass for ruining the start of our holiday. She had been so happy when she picked out her chair and now her spirits were down in the dumps.

"How about we get away, baby?"

"What?"

I smiled at her, helping her into the house. Once she was on the couch, I pulled her feet into my lap for a rub.

"Why don't we take some time out for some shopping?"

"We can do that around here."

I frowned, "No, I mean, some really good shopping. We can still fly. Why not, jet around the world and shop? Just for Christmas. It would be fun. You'd enjoy it."

"Jasper..." She shook her head, sadly. "I don't think I'm up to it. So much has gone wrong... I mean... I don't know."

"Come on, baby. Wouldn't you like to go all out for Christmas? Our first Christmas? With all the trimmings? We could go out tomorrow and pick the biggest tree there is."

This had to work, she had to say yes. If she didn't, I wasn't sure I'd be able to handle it. I was slowly ruining things for us, this was the only way I knew of trying to fix it.

Minutes went by in silence and I could feel the sweat on my neck.

Finally Bella looked at me, and then smiled wide. "Alright." She nodded. "Let's do it."

I felt lightheaded with relief, returning her smile. "I'll take care of the arrangements."

"Will it be just the two of us? Or will some family go?"

"What would you like?"

She bit her lip, "I'd like to shop for you, but I'm nervous about going out by myself, especially if we go to... are we leaving the states too?"

I nodded vigorously, anything to make her smile. "If you want. All of Europe."

"Can we really do that?"

"If we plan it properly. We can hit a lot of places before Christmas."

There was a pause before she smiled again, "I'd like that."

I let her feet down and then hugged her hard. "I love you, baby."

"Love you too, Jasper. A lot."

* * *

**This chapter changed so many times as I wrote it, but I really like the ending and their plans for the month of December. That being said, I have a favor to ask of all my readers. I need some good places for these two to visit over the next 2 and 1/2 weeks. Maybe even longer. We'll go day by day until Christmas, so as many as you guys can think of. **

**The state/country (us, europe, asia) and city, even the place to hit if you've ever done any shopping on vacation. Give me all your favorite places to go too. **


	76. Traveling Buddies

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! Thanks Kim!**

* * *

**I wanted to share this before I left for the weekend. It's hot off the press and polished as well. Thank you to everyone who gave me traveling spots, I've made a list and got a general map of where they are. It might be a bit before I post the first of those chapters, there is one more of them before they leave so that will give me some extra time. **

**I love this chapter, lots of rambling, kisses and a mini lemon, lol...enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I have to be honest and say that I really didn't think we would actually be able to go to so many different places in such a short time. But Jasper had other ideas. He was determined to show me as much as he could before the 24th.

Right after we talked, Jasper jumped on the phone. It was only noon, but he had already called 5 different hotels on different continents. I ate my salad, watching him move around the living room in front of me.

"Jasper, we really don't need to visit so many places. It will cost a fortune-"

He glared at me, cutting me off.

"I don't care about the cost. I want you to enjoy yourself."

"But being with you is more than enough for me." He paused, mid call, smiled and kissed me.

"I love you, too, baby. But I still want us to have a great time."

"Why do we need so many hotels if we're going to be moving around so much?"

"These are just base places. We can keep our clothes and items we buy there while we're out. I'm renting a bus for us to use to get around."

"A bus?"

"Like a tour bus."

I gave him a look, still wondering if he was going crazy. "I think it's a bit much, Jasper."

"I think you'll like it, baby."

"But-"

"No buts, just eat and relax, I'll take care of everything. Do you want to do anything before we leave tonight?"

My eyes enlarged, "Tonight? Tonight! We can't leave tonight!"

He made a face and shrugged, "Why?"

"Because...! Because... I'm not ready! I haven't packed anything!"

He smiled, "We'll be shopping, baby, you don't need to pack much. I want to start in Europe and work our way back to the states."

"Don't... don't we need passports and all that?"

"Already taken care of. I had Cauis get our paperwork together. He'll meet us at the airport for us to sign and have our pictures taken. Everything is in the works. I'm just finishing up picking our destinations and setting up guides."

I felt overwhelmed all of a sudden. "I didn't think you were serious, Jasper. Really. At least, not this serious."

"Why not?"

"Well... I mean... who drops this kind of money on their girlfriend?"

His face darken, "For one, you're my fiancee, and the mother of my twins, who just happens to be carrying them still. It's our first big Christmas together, as a couple, as parents and as a family. You need some cheering up. I like seeing you happy. You happy makes me happy. What more do I need to spend money? What's money when you're not happy?"

After Jasper's big statement, I didn't say another word, letting him do what he wanted. He seemed in such high spirits that I didn't have the heart to stop him again.

"Why don't you think about who you want to go with us?"

His question had me sitting for an hour thinking about it. Alice and Edward were out, I couldn't handle anymore of their problems or surprises. Pops and dad had to work, I knew they'd take off if I asked, but I didn't want them dropping everything. In the end, the only two people I knew we'd have the most fun with was Emmett and Esme. It had been so long since I had any time with my brother, real family time, that I couldn't help the smile on my face, when I dialed him.

"Yah, it's me."

I laughed at his answer, "What is wrong with you, Emmy?"

I heard him groan, "You know how long it's been since you called me that, sissy? Really? You had to start again, didn't you?"

I smiled, "Oh shut up! You still call me sissy and sometimes it doesn't sound too good in public. So can it, mister. I have something to ask if you'd stop being a baby."

He went serious, "Shoot! What's up?"

"I wanted to know if you could drop everything for the next month and tag along with me and Jasper on our vacation?"

There was a pause, "Say what? Come again?"

"Jasper wants to cheer me up for the holidays. He's taking me on a shopping tour of the world."

"That is one hell of a present for Christmas!"

"You can say that again. He made a good point about bringing family along to be on the safe side. Not to mention getting to spend some quality time together."

"So you thought of your great big brother as a touring mate! How sweet, sissy!"

I glared at the phone, "Shut up."

"Love you too, sis. I'd love to go. How long we taking?"

"That's great! I'm assuming we'll be back on the 24th."

"Damn! You're serious about how long, aren't you?"

"Yeah, and he wants to leave tonight."

"What?"

"I know! I know! I was just as surprised. He doesn't want to waste a day, I guess. He only just came up with this earlier. I haven't had much time to take in everything either. He's still make arrangements. Do you still want to?"

"Sure... I mean... well, I'm not sure how much I'll buy, with everything that's happen, I haven't got my money in order just yet."

"We'll take care of you. Our treat."

"I wouldn't feel right."

"But..." I felt the tears welling in my eyes for some reason. Jasper choose that moment to pass by me. He wasn't too happy by my reaction, taking the phone from me and putting his on hold.

I just stared at him as he talked to Emmett, minutes passed before he smiled, nodded and handed the phone back. He kissed my forehead before returning to his call, moving into the kitchen.

"You still there, sissy?"

"Yeah, Emmy. I'm sorry for dumping this-"

"No, no, it's fine. I worked it out with Jasper."

"Oh, good! What he'd say?"

"He's paying my way in return for having taken care of you these pass few weeks. I argued and he argued before I gave in because he said it would make you happy."

"It would."

"I know, that's why I gave in."

"Do you want to meet us here and go together?"

"Sure. I'll pack a few things and head over. Want me to call dad for you?"

"Is he at work?"

"Yeah."

"Sure, tell him we'll call when we land and stuff."

"Alright, love ya, sis."

"Love ya, too."

I was smiling ear to ear when I ended the call. One down, one to go. Jasper looked pleased with himself as well, grinning as he dialed another number. He gave me the thumbs up as he started talking again. I waved before dialing Esme.

"Hello, sweetheart, how are you?"

"Good. How are you?"

"Doing well. How are my grand babies and my son?" I laughed at her question, asking about Jasper was a last minute add to her question, I could tell.

"We are all doing good. I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, sweetheart, what's on your mind?"

"I know this is really last minute and I understand if you can't-"

"Bella."

"Yes?"

"Dear, what is it that you are trying so hard not to ask me? I won't get upset, just ask me."

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me, Jasper and Emmett on a 3 week vacation shopping trip?"

There was a pause, and for a second I wondered if our call got disconnected.

"This was Jasper's idea, wasn't it?"

"Yes, how can you tell?"

"Because my son is full of surprises. I love him to death, but he can give you whiplash with his plans, sometimes. I would love to tag along. When are you leaving?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight! What on earth is wrong with my son! I mean, how does he expect anyone to get ready in such a short period of time?"

"I asked the same thing. He said since all we'll be doing is shopping, we won't need a lot to start out with."

"He does have a point, but still, just like his father, sweetheart, I tell you. Are you sure you want me intruding on your time together?"

"It's not intruding. I wanted to spend time with you and Emmett, well, dad and Pops too but I'm sure work would be hard to drop and even if they did, I wouldn't feel right. Plus, neither of them are great shoppers. You and Emmett adapt quickly to things and love to explore new places. I just -"

"Sweetheart, no need to ramble. I'll start packing now and come over."

"Oh thank you! This is great! We'll have so much fun."

She laughed and I smiled. "Yes, I must pack extra batteries for my camera."

"Oh! That's a great idea! I'll have to pack mine too. Thanks for the reminder."

"Bye, sweetheart."

"Bye."

I was off in a flash to pack a few things I knew we would need. When I went for my baby brace and prenatal vitamins, I stopped.

"Jasper?"

He moseyed into our bedroom. "Yes, baby?"

"Did you talk to my doctor? Can I even fly?"

"Already covered. He was the first person I spoke to. He was fine with my plans but wants to visit us in two weeks for a check up to be on the same side."

"Oh, ok. Great."

He nodded, his eyes looking over my bags. "Wow, baby."

I smiled, "Esme gave me some great ideas for what I wanted to bring. I want lots of pictures and videos of our time."

He smiled, "Don't worry. I called a photographer to come with us to take our pictures. That way we'd have professional copies to last us."

"Thank you!" I went over and hugged him, Jasper kissing me softly. "You're the best."

"Love you too, baby. Anything to make you happy."

"But..."

"I know, I know. I make you happy. But I like seeing this fire in your eyes." He leaned back, his hands cupping my back. "You go along with things so much to make everyone happy. I like seeing you get excited for something for yourself. You just bubble with it."

I grinned, pulling him close for another kiss. It felt like forever that we'd made love and I realized it had been a while. I wasn't sure when Emmett and Esme would arrived but I knew I needed my man before we left. Jasper laughed, scooping me up into his arms. He kicked the door shut, carrying me to the bed. Once I was in the middle, he started pulling my clothes off. I was left in my boy shorts and sports bra. He smirked, pulling his shirt over his head.

I flushed when I got a look at his body, it was killer. He had worked so hard lately that it showed. Muscles were tugging and pulling on one another without much effort from Jasper.

"You have no idea how hot you look, baby."

I blushed, biting my lip. "You're not too bad, yourself, boo."

He laughed, shucking his pants. I leaned up and took hold of his boxers, pulling him to me. He crawled onto the bed, his eyes dark.

"I feel like a big whale."

"You look beautiful."

"To you, I know. But I'm big now."

He shook his head as he lowered his lips close to my belly. "Big with my babies. Bentley, you and your sibling are making mommy very beautiful. Inside and out. Don't listen to her, you hear daddy? You just keep on growing and getting big and healthy. Daddy will make sure mommy knows how sexy she is. Never mind her."

I smiled at his antics, Jasper pressing quick kisses all over my belly. As the babies moved, he chased them around with kisses. I couldn't help but laugh. He paused, leaning up to kiss me before slipping my bra and shorts off.

"You are so hot, baby. And you smell so good." he leaned down, pressing a kiss to each of my thighs. I groaned, relaxing into the bed. Fighting my body to sit up was taking my energy from me. I let Jasper do the work, closing my eyes. He slipped his hands under my knees, pulling them apart. Without warning his lips landed on a very sensitive spot and I yelped, my back arching. He hummed and I saw stars, feeling it where it counted most.

"Jasper...!" It came out as a squeak, my hands fisting before grabbing hold of his head. He smiled, taking a long lick before blowing. I couldn't last, coming with a scream. I opened my eyes and found him watching me, smiling wide.

"That was beautiful, baby." he leaned forward for a soft kiss. "Did I mention that you taste so good?"

I blushed, my bones feeling like liquid.

"Love you."

He pulled my bottom down, closer to the edge of the bed, "Love you too."

When he leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth, I saw stars again. My hands grabbed hold of the first body part I could reach, his arms. He smiled, tugging gently before hooking my legs around his waist, slipping inside of me.

"Jasper..."

"Mmmmmm... yes baby..."

"Feels so good..."

"Mmmmmmmmm..."

He moved slowly at first, changing nipple to nipple.

* * *

**JPOV**

I felt like kicking my own ass when I saw Bella grimace. Having her lay on her back, especially with her legs up in the air, was a stupid way of making love to someone that was already having trouble moving and breathing due to the size of her growing baby bump. She was trying so hard not to let me see her discomfort.

I stopped, releasing her legs slowly.

Her face was surprised, "Jasper?"

"Like this, baby, make it easier on you." She frowned as I helped her up before turning us around. I sat down on the end of the bed, pulling her back against me. My hands slipping around front, rubbing her breasts as I licked her neck. She whimpered and my hard on damn near came undone. She turned so fast that I fell back against the bed. Bella was on top of me before I could get a word out, sliding down onto me. I groaned, my hands going to her hips. She leaned forward, gripping my chest as she bounced.

She was beautiful. Perfect. My loving woman.

The pleasure was hypnotic as I watched her move up and down on me. She was enjoying herself so much, biting her lip, whimpering and moaning. She leaned back, one hand slipping up to cup her breast, squeezing and rubbing the tip. I brought my legs up, bending my knees behind her to support her back as she arched it.

She hooked one arm around my knee to get her more leverage, bouncing harder and faster. The change of speed snapped me out of trance, throwing me closer to my orgasm.

My heart was beating fast, legs trembling and my belly tighten.

"Bella, baby.. shit... shit... shit..."

Her eyes open half way, staring down at me. Her free hand grabbed one of mine, pulling it up and against her belly. The visual was too much for me. I came hard and deep inside her, bucking my hips up to fill her full of my seed.

The picture of her riding me hard towards her own pleasure, thighs hugging my hips, breasts bouncing with each plunge, and our hands holding onto her swollen belly was enough to ruin my control. Bella came with another scream, her nails digging into my knee. Her hips dropped one last time, as I felt her clamp down onto me. I caught her in my arms as she literally passed out. Her head rested against my shoulder, arms laying limp by my sides. I rolled us over a bit so she was mushing her belly.

Just as I kissed her forehead, I heard the front door open, mom and Emmett calling out for us. Damn, saved by the bell.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Thank you for getting us to 1800 reviews (very close) and to everyone for sticking with me. I'm very happy to be back! What kind of stuff should these two buy? Where should they eat? What would you like to see happen on their vacation? **

**Speaking of vacation... a bit of surprise just came to me... major spoiler in the month of December for these two... lol care to guess?**


	77. Posh Spice

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! Big thank you to Kim! It's hot off the presses!**

* * *

**Thank you to everyone! Love reading all the reviews. We're just getting started, enjoy.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Emmett's loud voice is hard to sleep through, but I love him because he's my big brother. I pushed myself up and then blushed when I realized that I was naked under the covers, by myself in bed. The clock told me it was getting late, but I knew I couldn't go around without a shower. I was too big and pregnant to be sticky from making love to my man. My bags were no longer in the room and I knew Jasper probably already had the car loaded and ready to go. I prided myself with being showered and ready only twenty minutes later. For a girl that couldn't see her feet anymore, that was pretty good. Esme was moving around the kitchen making salads and sandwiches. Emmett and Jasper were reclining on the couch playing video games.

"How do you feel, Sweetheart?"

I smiled, going into to her help. "Great. I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"That's fine. Jasper said you needed your rest."

I was glad she had turned away, my face was red hot. I caught Jasper smirking at me from the corner of my eyes. I turned and stuck my tongue out at him.

He laughed, going back to the game.

"Need any help?"

"No, just got done. Jasper said the jet had food, but I thought we might like something homemade as a snack."

I nodded, pausing mid step. "The jet?"

She bit her lip, looking at me and then over at him. "He didn't tell you we were taking his jet from work?"

"His jet from work?" My eyes widened a bit before I looked over at him. "Is it yours or theirs?"

His face turned red, "It's sorta mine but it stays with them."

"What do you mean, it's sorta yours?"

"I own it, but they house it."

I coughed, glaring at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged, "You get mad when I talk about spending money, thought it was best to not say anything."

I gave in, taking a seat in my new chair. "What time do we leave?"

"A little before seven. Take off is at seven thirty."

"Where are we going first?"

"We're touching base in Ireland. But that's only to gas up. You can pick any of our stops to go to first."

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Do you want to visit Ireland first and go from there?"

"That would be nice. How long can we stay?'

"As long as you want."

I thought about it for a few minutes. "I want to have the twins in America."

"We will, baby. Don't worry. We can come back early or stay as late as you want. We don't have to be back by Christmas, we can have Christmas in Europe or the States if you want."

"Are you sure?" I thought about the fact that we didn't have a tree.

"Yup."

His eyes went back to the game and trying to beat Emmett. I didn't say anything else, I could tell they wanted to play. Once Esme finished with our food, she came over and sat to watch them with me.

"Where do you want to go first, Sweetheart?"

"I'm not sure. I've never even been out of the state."

She laughed, "Do you want to eat or shop first?"

"How long is the flight?"

Jasper glanced over at me. "Almost 8 hours."

"What is the time difference?"

"Five hours. We'll get there about three thirty or four in the morning, so it should be around nine."

"Oh, well, are we staying in a hotel?"

"Yup. We can go rest and get settled into our rooms if we want."

"That would be nice, then maybe something to eat."

"Whatever you want, Baby." He smiled before going back to the game. They finished just as we had to leave. Emmett helped me into car while Esme and Jasper closed up the house.

"Dad is going to watch the house while we're gone, Sissy."

I smiled at him, "That's good."

He had a strange look on his face, strange but good.

"What is that about?"

"What?"

"Your face."

He smiled wide, "Jasper has got a big surprise for you."

"Will I like it?"

"I think you will."

I smiled, relaxing into the seat. Once we were loaded, Jasper took off to the airport that his company used and stored his jet. I was stunned when he pulled through the security gates. He followed their direction, going around the back of the airport. I wasn't prepared for the sight of the jet. It was huge and beautiful.

"What is that?"

Jasper shrugged, "My jet."

I choked as he parked in front of it. People were scattering around, grabbing our bags and loading them onto it. Esme went straight up to the steps, climbing inside. Emmett wasn't far behind, but I couldn't make myself get out of the car.

"Jasper?"

He held the door open for me, smiling. "It's just a plane."

"Jasper... how... how... how much did that cost?"

He flushed, "It was sorta a bonus buy."

I leveled a glare at him as he pulled me out of the car. "Bonus buy?"

"I was winning a lot, and traveling so much that the company paid half for the plane and it was sort of a present from the manufacturer as well. They were one of my sponsors."

"How much did you pay?"

"Close to 20."

I choked again. "Million?"

"Yeah. The company paid another 20 and they took off 10."

"It was 50 million dollars?"

"It's top of the line, baby."

"How long have you had it?"

"This one, about a year. They upgrade every time they come out with a better model. Altogether I've paid 20 million over the last decade."

When he said it like that, it didn't sound so bad. Jasper had worked hard and deserved everything he got. I smiled at him, hugging him close. He kissed my head, rubbing my back.

"I'm glad you got it."

"Really?"

"You earned it."

He smiled, helping me up the steps. If the outside stunned me, the inside almost caused me to faint. It was huge, and just as beautiful. Everything was light white creme and deep dark silver.

There were couches and chairs, a full bar and even a private room that Jasper pointed out to me. Not to mention the two hostess and three crew members up front.

"Pick where ever you want to sit, Baby."

His voice snapped me out of my stare. I took my jacket, the hostess taking it from me. I went to one of the big chairs and sat down, smiling when it leaned back like the one at home. Except it was twice the size and twice as comfortable. Esme was smiling, sipping wine while Emmett was all over one of the big flat screens, already playing a video game.

Jasper went up to talk to the pilot, bypassing one of the hostesses. She came over to me with a smile.

"What can I get for you, ma'am?"

"Juice please."

"What kind would you like?"

"Coconut or pineapple?"

"I have both."

"One of each, please." She nodded, smiling as she moved away. The door was closed as Jasper came out, taking a seat on the couch beside me, stretching out.

"Taking off in ten, Baby. Enjoying so far?"

"Shocked and amazed, it's wonderful."

"It's yours too. Anytime you want to fly, just call and they'll be ready within the hour."

I was still in awe as my drinks came back. I sipped on both before sitting them on the table beside me. She went over to Jasper, smiling wide.

His face darken as he ordered a soda.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't like people getting up on me."

"Bad Jasper. She's doing her job."

He made a face like a two year old, sticking his tongue out at me. I giggled as she came back. He brighten, thanking her.

"Better?"

I blew him a kiss, "Better."

He laughed and we settled back as the plane began to move. When we started to take off, I stared out of the window beside me. As soon as the wheels left the ground, I gasped, everything below us becoming small quite fast. Up in the clouds as it got dark was another experience. The lights from the cities below were like Christmas.

"Pretty, ain't it?"

I nodded, glancing at Jasper. He had his shoes off, a pillow behind his head. I smiled, pushing up from the chair. He opened his arms, pulling me down next to him. The couch was more than big enough for both of us. Once we were settled, I kissed him, closing my eyes.

"Rest, Baby, we'll be there in no time."

"Love you."

He kissed my forehead, "Love you more." His hand rubbed my stomach. "You and my mo mos."

* * *

**Now that is how you travel! I looked it up and there is a private learjet for just under 50 million. It's a beauty too! **

**I've been having fun doing travel research, so the next chapter is in the works. There is so many new surprises coming up for when they are on vacation. **


	78. Dec 6 Clontarf Castle & Fahrenheit Grill

**A/N: Twilight belongs to SM! Thank you to my wonderful and snappy beta Kim!**

* * *

**I know it's the Super Bowl for some, so I hope you guys can find time tmw to let me know what you think. I'm having lots of fun mapping their vacation out with all of the places you guys gave me. **

**This one was mentioned by TwilightAddict71484 so thank you!**

* * *

BPOV

"Bella, baby, wake up. We're here." I felt Jasper kiss my forehead, rubbing my arms softly.

I blinked, yawning. "We are? That was fast."

He laughed, sitting up beside me. "Not when you sleep so soundly. We're landing in a few minutes. Let's get you sitting up."

I nodded, letting Jasper pull me up by my hands. Esme and Emmett were both still asleep. Emmett on the couch and Esme in the chair. "You going to wake them too?"

"Nah, they're fine. I wanted you sitting up so you don't roll."

I kissed him, resting my head against his shoulder. "Love you."

"Love you too."

I felt the plane start to descend towards the ground, turning in my seat to look out the windows. Jasper followed my gaze, watching as we touched ground. It was flawless, barely any movement.

"I love this jet."

He smiled, "I'm glad. It's a nice ride."

"Nice is an under statement." He laughed softly, agreeing.

"Yeah. I just don't want to boost about what I own."

I smiled, "Fine, fine."

We waited until the plane had stopped fully and they had the steps lowered. Jasper woke Esme and I shook Emmett's shoulder.

"Emmy wake up, we're here." He groaned and then opened his eyes.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." I smiled and took my jacket from Jasper, slipping it on. He went first, waiting for me to hold onto his shoulders. I let him lead me down and then took his arm. I stopped short at the bottom, when I noticed a limo waiting for us. The driver was standing at the back, holding the door open, in full dress attire.

"Jasper? What is that?"

He grinned, naughty. "Our ride."

"Why do we need a limo?"

"Just cause."

I shook my head, sticking my tongue at him. He laughed, helping me into the back. Emmett and Esme went around to the other door, sitting closer to the front. It was only minutes before the plane was unloaded and the limo's trunk was full. Jasper gave instructions for the jet and then to the driver.

"Where are we staying?"

"Somewhere grand."

"Which is?"

"A big surprise."

I gave up bugging him, knowing it wouldn't work that well. Minutes into our ride and Emmett's phone went off. He answered, smiling wide.

"Yeah, we just landed. Everything went good. Yes, everyone is fine, dad. Yes, including Esme. Yes, I swear. Carlisle, come on. She's fine." He looked to Esme who shook her head. "She doesn't want to talk to you, so you better just take my word for it. Yes, alright. We will. Good bye."

He snapped it shut, shaking his head. "Both of them are worry warts. We're grown ass people."

"We're still their babies, and we have one of their wives." Jasper pointed out. Esme's eye brow arched, and I couldn't help but laugh. Jasper turned pink and Emmett just smiled.

My eyes were glued to the window beside me, watching as everything went by me. Everything was so fresh and green, the sky crystal blue. It was so nice and calm, that I fell into a trance as we drove to the hotel.

"Baby, we're almost there." Jasper shook my arm, having me look out his window. I was stunned as we drove up to the hotel. It was a castle.

"We're staying at a castle?"

He smirked, "Something like that. It's been converted into a five star hotel. But it still have the old world feel to it. I thought you like something with an older style over the newer hotels and gadgets."

I grinned and kissed him, "Thank you, thank you!"

He returned it with interest, holding me close. Emmett snickered and Esme smiled, watching us. I stared out of the window as we drove up the drive way. The limo stopped just out side the main doors, two bell hops coming out to meet us. They each opened a door, one helping me out of the limo. Jasper gave them our name, walking around to me. He slipped an arm around my waist, following one bell hop into the hotel as the other unloaded. Esme and Emmett traveled behind us.

I stared in awe at the inside of the lobby. Everything was so beautiful and antique. I was snapped out of my daze when the lady behind the counter started talking.

"Hello and welcome to Clontarf Castle. I am Elisa, how may I help you?"

Jasper smiled at her, "Reservation for Cullen."

She typed the name into the computer and then smiled wide. "Yes, sir, our presidential suite with two additional rooms."

There was a bit more typing, Jasper paying for the rooms. She handed him a key, then one to Esme and Emmett. We were given a packet of booklets about the hotel and everything it had to offer. We followed our bags to the elevators and up to our room which was on the top floor. Esme and Emmett were staying down the hall from us, in smaller rooms.

"Why didn't we share?"

"Sweetheart, it's about you and Jasper. And it would be nice to have some alone time. Sleep in, read some books. It'll be wonderful." Esme grinned and waved before following her bellhop to her room. Emmett was already running to his, ready to start his party as well. We shook our heads, entering ours. I was too busy checking out each room to notice what Jasper was doing. I turned to look for him and stopped in my tracks, mouth hanging open. He had the full length curtains open. The view was indescribable. Being so high up in the hotel gave us the best view of the gardens around the land.

"What do you think, baby? You like?" he stood back, smiling at me. I nodded with my mouth still open.

"It's so beautiful."

"Wouldn't you like to have this view everyday?"

I grinned, "It would be wonderful. But I like our home."

He shrugged, his hands going into his pockets. "Maybe this could be out vacation home. We could take the kids when they're older."

"Jasper..."

"Just a thought."

"I'll think about it."

He was all smiles afterward. Jasper continued to show me around our room. The living area was huge with a mini size kitchen, just for drinks and snacks.

"No cooking area?"

He shook his head, "No. They have three places to eat within the hotel and a full room service. They don't want you to do any work while you're here. Just relaxing and enjoying yourself."

We took an hour to settle in and put what we brought away. Jasper went down to check on Esme while I went to check on Emmett. I had to knock a few times due to how loud he had the TV.

"Come in!" I smiled, pushing the door open. Emmett was hard into a game of cars, sitting in a bean bag chair.

"Where'd you get that?"

His eyes never left the screen, "I called room service. They can get you pretty much anything."

I laughed, "You hungry?"

"Sure. Just let me finish this, sis."

"Okay." I stood behind him watching as he flew around the track. The last lap had Emmett jumping to his feet, yelling at the screen.

"Go! Go! Damn go!" I laughed at his antics, watching as he leaned to one side. Finally he crossed the finish line, coming in first. "Yes!"

"Good job, now let's eat. I've got three people to feed, Emmett, I can't last much longer." He turned everything off, frowning at me.

"Sorry sis, I forgot."

He locked up as we went out, letting me hold onto his arm. Esme and Jasper were just stepping out of her room. Jasper came over to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. He smiled at me.

"Where you feel like eating, baby?"

"What do they have?" He went on to explain each of the three eating spots. I picked the grille after hearing some of their choices.

I was not surprised when we headed down and into the grille area. Jasper already had a table ready for us. In their private area. The hostess walked us back and Jasper pulled my chair out, helping me sit down. Emmett did the same for Esme, causing her to smile and slap his shoulder.

"Thank you young man."

He grinned, "Yes, ma'am."

We laughed as our matre'd came over. He bowed and smiled, handing out menus out. "Welcome, I am Fredrick, I will be taking care of you. Would you like a wine list?"

Jasper shook his head, "What's your best?"

Fredrick rambled off his top three, Jasper ordering the last. I didn't have a clue about wine, my ears turning off after seconds.

"What would you like, ma'am?" He looked at me and waited. I glanced at the choices, some of which I had no idea what they were.

"Do you have sweet tea?"

He smiled, "Yes, we have five flavors. Mint, raspberry, cinnamon, Grey and strawberry vanilla."

"Can I have the strawberry and Grey?"

He took bowed once again, "Right away." With that he was off and for once Jasper was not scowling.

"This is nice." I looked around at the chairs and tables, everything top of the line. It was so nice, I felt out of my element.

Jasper frowned, "What's wrong?"

"I'm out of my norm here. Everything is so expensive."

"It's just like other places, just fancier. No big deal."

I still wasn't sure, but was happy when our drinks arrived. The strawberry tea was wonderful. My mood dropped again when I looked at the menu. Most of it I had never heard of. Esme and Jasper already knew what they wanted, Emmett picking the biggest piece of meat they had. I was dumb founded, getting anxious that I might ruin every ones fun for not understanding what some of the words meant.

Jasper sighed, moving his seat closer, he slipped one arm around me, pulling the menu open a bit more. "What do you like, baby? What are you in the mood for?"

I shrugged, helplessly. "I don't know." I felt the tears fill my eyes and got mad. I didn't want to be a cry baby. He rubbed my back.

"It's ok, baby. Really. It's just food. Close your eyes." I did as told, in order to push my tears back. "Now tell me a main that you'd like to eat. Chicken? Beef? Hamburger? Salad? Sides? What do you want?"

"Seafood and spaghetti." I opened my eyes and Jasper smiled. He pointed out what they had, four different plates. He explained what was in each and how they would cook it. I picked the one that sounded like something I might get around home.

Jasper placed my order with his when Fredrick came back. He placed biscuits on the table with butter to dip them in. By the time he came back with our main, I had eaten almost all of them. The food looked great, and smelled even better. I was happy with what I had, sharing with Jasper. He shared his steak with me and mixed veggies.

When it was time for dessert, I didn't need any help. In stead of descriptions, they had pictures. I picked two, eating them by myself.

Esme smiled at me, "Ready for some shopping?"

I grinned, "Ready and willing."

* * *

**Poor Bella, out of her element, boy is she in for some big surprises! Clontarf is a real hotel in Ireland and it is very pretty, for anyone that wants to search for it. This is a clue for what is going to happen for these two coming up. **

**I just realized I missed a few steps in the last chapter, so for my benefit please over look it, thank you to all. **

**There just might be some wedding dress shopping soon! **


End file.
